The Bonds of New Blood
by alymarie1378
Summary: A tragedy can do its worst to break you and tear you down when you didn't think you could fall any farther. But sometimes when one door closes, another can open. One you'd never expect. Bonds are made in more ways than you'd think... (No actual Vampire Knight characters, only OC, some general themes of VK are similar) Note: rating may change in future. Frequent updates
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is a story of my own design (my very first fanfiction story, by the way, o.O ...crazy!) that combines general ideas and concepts from the original Vampire Knight anime story, coupled with other popular vampire related stories and themes, and some of my own. You'll notice that the characters in this story may relate back to the vampires depicted in Vampire Knight, but I in no way own any of the character designs, themes, concepts or ideas in any way.**

 **Attention: BL/Yaoi alert, heavy! Strong M/M pairings, eventual citrus. Don't like it, don't read it. Ratings may change in the future as the story gets more intense. Enjoy!**

xXxXxXxXx

 **Chapter 1:**

A foreboding, grey sky darkened still further as ominous clouds rolled in over the small city cemetery. Autumn leaves strained on their bent branches, threatening to be ripped away and forever lost to the power of the wind. The strong gusts whipped through the perfectly lined rows of headstones and through the tree-enclosed hollow, sending a symphony of moans whistling through the rows. The sounds fostered an eerie feeling of unease that did nothing to still the nerves on a day like today, a day of darkness and sorrow that had nothing to do with the weather. A young man of about 21 years or so, tall and strong looking with broad shoulders, stood near one of the headstones, his hands in the pockets of his black military style jacket, the collar of which was turned up against the wind. The nerves on the back on his neck pricked and his silvery-grey hair ruffled in the breeze that swirled up and around him, making his pale skin crawl. He raised strong hands to pull his jacket more securely around himself. He gently touched his left ear, slightly startled when the cold metal of the silver earrings adorned there touched his bare skin, but he took one of the ear cuffs between his long fingers and twirled it gently. It had become a nervous habit of his lately, easing his troubled thoughts. Lowering his trembling hand, he laid it to rest upon the cold, grey headstone to his left, where a freshly covered grave rested quietly below.

Determinedly not looking at the grave beside him, his light grey eyes scanned the unnerving yet beautiful stormy scenery before they lingered on a dark shape standing on the other side of the cemetery, some 300 feet away. The figure of a tall young man, slightly older than he was he guessed, wore a long black overcoat similar to his own. The man's shaggy chocolate brown hair, caught by the sharp gusts of wind, swirled around his face and the nape of his neck. The man seemed to be watching him, but he couldn't be sure. He tried hard to let the man distract him; he tried childishly to invent a story in his head of why the man may be here, so he wouldn't have to be pierced by the waves of anguish that threatened to take over. There was something uneasy in the way this man's presence made him feel; his skin prickled uncomfortably, but he simply accounted that to the brisk fall air and ignored it. The man was not paying him any mind, and couldn't hold his attention. Not today. He was slowly walking down a row of headstones, probably just visiting a passed love one buried in the cemetery. The silver haired man's eyes finally instead fell to the headstone his hand rested on.

He looked at the name on the headstone and an ice grip clenched tightly at his heart. _No,_ _I can't do this…_ he thought. Colorful potted flowers surrounded the grave on either side. The flowers were fresh, as was the newly churned earth that lay like a blanket before the grey headstone. A framed picture of a boy leaned against the stone. _I really can't do this…_ The boy's face beamed up at him from the frame; his white blonde hair streaked with strands of silver was slightly tousled as it usually had been, and his light grey eyes, the exact same eyes as the young man staring down at the picture, gazed through the picture at him full of happiness and light. Those eyes, although forever frozen in time, still emitted so much emotion, so much vibrancy, so much love… the ice around the young man's heart clutched still tighter. Why _? Why did it have to be this way?_ The last bit of fading daylight blinked out behind the wall of incoming clouds, casting the cemetery into shadow. The corners of his eyes began to sting as tears formed, and he closed them slowly in an effort to hold them back. He tilted his head back, trying to pull a deep breath into his lungs to thaw the cold that seemed to be solidifying there. He'd lost the only person that meant anything to him, the only person who made his life worth anything. He was devastated, and he felt forever defeated… There was no coming back from this...

Suddenly, the hand lying on the cold stone clenched into a tight trembling fist, nails digging into the palm. The fingernails were lengthening into sharp points that painfully and unexpectedly pierced the inside of his palm. He uncurled his fist and looked down at his bloody fingers and palm in surprise before the real agony swept over him like a swift kick in the gut. Silver hair fell across his eyes as he leaned forward doubling over, a grimace shooting through his already distraught features. The sudden surge of pain in his chest and stomach made his breath catch in his throat, causing him to double up and place both hands on the headstone in front of him for balance. The dual sensations of ice clenching his veins and the horrible churning in his stomach almost caused him to drop to his knees, but he miraculously managed to stay upright, with tremulous effort. His throat suddenly burned, aching terribly with each shallow breath he took. His eyes clenched shut for a moment before the lids suddenly flew open, exposing irises blazing bright crimson. The ache in his throat scorched impossibly brighter, and traveled toward his jaw until even his teeth ached. Graceful yet menacing fangs protruded from his upper gum line and past his upper lip, causing him to inhale sharply at the pain. No, not now. Please, not again... _Not when I've already lost everything_. This was not the first time something like this had happened to him in the past few weeks, but each time his symptoms got steadily worse. Whatever he'd been inwardly dreading, whatever his nightmares had been… it was finally happening. He had feared this moment; the moment when he could no longer deny what he was becoming, that he could no longer push off or wish away the enviable. The moment he would become something unfamiliar, unknown …horrible. There was no stopping this… whatever it was...

His knees finally buckled and he sank to the ground, head falling forward to rest for support upon the cold stone as his breath came in increasingly short, ragged gasps that pained his chest with every intake. He reached up and buried his fists in his hair, hands shaking violently, his whole world blurring around the edges, was turning red. He tried to pull himself to his feet, but his shaking legs didn't want to support his weight and he stumbled again. He could hardly think as the already piercing agony in his throat seemed to somehow double, and his stomach heaved as though he was going to vomit. It felt like a knife was being twisted in his chest. He began to crawl away from the headstone, not wanting to defile it this way. _I have to get out of here._ Before he could crawl more than a few feet however, his heaving stomach finally gave way and he doubled over, clutching his stomach and coughing up blood onto the crisp autumn leaves littering the ground beneath him. This was so much worse than it'd ever been. Was he finally dying? Was this really how it was going to end, alone in this cemetery with only his agonizing pain and memories to keep him company?

He continued to cough up shockingly scarlet blood until finally, with his lungs heaving for oxygen, his stomach stopped convulsing long enough for him to sit up properly, panting. He looked around, vision still blurred, trying to regain his bearings. His disoriented instincts barely noticed a movement to his right, faster than what should have been possible, and he flinched involuntarily. The brunette in the long black coat who just moments before has been standing off in the distance was now crouching next to him, his hand extending with the intent of support toward the ailing. Groggily registering the foreign presence, the silver haired man leaned away from the stranger, not feeling at all comfortable with the other man's proximity while in his current mental and physical state. Blaring alarm bells went off in his head, and he wasn't sure how, but they he felt like something was warning him to be fearful and run. As the dark-haired man's hand gently touched the younger man's shoulder in a gesture of concern, an electric pulse shot through him, sending shocks through his iced veins. The effect disturbed him, setting every nerve ending in his body alive with fire. Alarmed by the bizarre sensation, he hissed under his breath at the unfamiliar electricity, baring his fangs at the stranger. Wait, what was he doing? This guy was just trying to help him, but… _did I just….hiss?_ What the hell was happening to him? But his foggy mind hazily remembered what he'd read, and he knew. Unbelievably, he knew... _But how can this be?..._ His mind and body spinning far out of his control, he leaned still further away, trying to put distance between himself and the stranger, but he stumbled sideways as another jolt of pain shot through his stomach and pounded in his head. He fell, hands trying to use the slightly damp earth for support, and he heaved again.

The brunette leaned closer still, disregarding the silver haired man's attempts to put distance between them. Dark eyebrows above his bright amber colored eyes pulled together in a frown of concern. "Are you alright?" he asked tentatively. The choking man's only response was yet another heave that shook his entire body. Seemed like he was out of anything in his system to throw up, but his body was still riddled with strong convulsions and his breath seemed to be caught in his throat. _Of course he's not alright, stupid question…_ the brunette thought, feeling stupid. His dark hair fell across his face as he reached out his hands, trying to steady the trembling man in front of him.

Suddenly, without warning, the silver haired man's vision darkened completely as he collapsed, arms giving out under him as he sank to the ground, and his world went blank.

...oOoOoOoOo...

The first thing the young man could sense was a light, far too bright, flooding his awareness. The muscles in his face twitched and he closed his eyes tighter, instinctively trying to avoid the glare. As his mind awoke groggily, he took quick inventory of himself, keeping his eyes shut to block out the light. He could feel himself laying atop something soft and warm. His limbs felt like heavy lead against the soft surface, and he didn't think he could move even if he'd wanted to. Thankfully, the ache in his throat and his jaw had subsided somewhat, and the pain in his stomach had dulled to a manageable muted soreness. His mind still dizzy and disoriented, he remembered what had happened in the cemetery, and could sense from the warmth of the room and the different scents present here that he was no longer in the stormy glenn. Physically comfortable as he may be, his mind was racing, trying to discern where he was and how he got there. Through the panic, he focused on the sound of water running over a surface, as though something was being washed. Someone was here with him; he could detect a heartbeat a little ways off. What? A _heartbeat_? Someone would have to be very close, practically right next to him to pick up the sound of a heartbeat. But how could be possibly hear a heart beating from that far away? He didn't understand; why was his body so perceptive, reacting with a tingling sensation with a presence in another room? His muscles tensed as alarm bells blared wildly in his head, warning him to be weary. Sensing a powerful aura he'd never experienced before, he was terrified by this odd feeling of unknown. _Who is that? Where am I? What is going on?_

Suddenly, he heard the water shut off and footsteps approaching. He registered that the walker was barefoot, padding softly closer, and he heard the low creaks of wooden floorboards beneath the feet. He smelled a clean fragrance of soap, lavender and hints of citrus mixed with the person's own unique scent, an aroma nearly intoxicated him with its alluring intensity, but he also smelled the slightly musty scent of earth and leaves elsewhere in the room. He could smell his own saturated scent coming from the same direction. Another scent, stale and faint but still distinguishable and nevertheless alarming, was that of blood. How could he smell all that at once? He'd never picked up subtle smells mixed together like this before. He seemed to now have super hearing, could sense the presence of others a million times better than ever before, and his sense of smell was incredible. Even the tiniest vibrations and faint movements in the air played against his skin in a new way. It was confusing and alarming. He opened his eyes groggily then squinted, and with a colossal effort due to his weakened muscles, he raised a hand to shield his eyes from the too bright light. They practically blinded his sensitive eyes, and he panicked a little at his lack of vision. When his eyes finally began to focus, he realized the light was coming from a small gap in long, red curtains that were pulled shut across the window. A thin shaft of light played across the room, blaring across his face where he lay, tucked into a soft bed. The blankets laid over him were warm and plush, and the pillows under his head made him feel extremely comfortable despite the strange surroundings and off-putting situation.

With the sound of moving cloth, the light disappeared from his face as the unknown person in the room with him pulled the curtains closed. He blinked several times to clear his vision to examine his surroundings. Before his attention could do so, he was instantly captivated by the stranger standing in front of him. He quickly realized it wasn't a stranger; he recognized the other as the dark-haired man from the cemetery. Instead of the long black trench coat he'd been wearing before, he was wearing dark jeans and a dark red long sleeve shirt, which contrasted against his creamy pale skin. Beneath his somewhat fitted shirt, he could see the man's slender yet defined muscles in his shoulders, arms and chest. His silken hair, which was a rich chocolate brown color, looked playfully ruffled, falling carefree across his face and framing it with an artful grace. The silver haired man's breath hitched slightly as his eyes met that face, with angular yet soft bone structure, a chiseled jaw, creamy skin, and kind, bright eyes in a shade of light amber. The irises were rimmed by a tinge of bright red, creating an ombre effect from light golden at the center near the pupil, to beautiful amber, moving outward to striking crimson. These multidimensional, sparklingly brilliant eyes were entrancing…. hypnotizing... There was no other way to describe the person before him; he was _gorgeous_. This thought disturbed the young man; he'd never found another man even remotely attractive before. But there was something so… different about this man… he couldn't pinpoint it. It was actually freaking him out a little. Struggling to break the hypnotic trance the amber eyes seemed to have him under, he blinked furiously, shaking his head. His gaze traveled across the man's face, his eyes slipping down to the slightly shadowed skin of his throat and defined collarbone, which were exposed by the V-neck shirt he was wearing. His mouth seemed to water and the dull ache in his throat roared back to life. He felt unbelievably thirsty, as though he'd been out in the hot sun for hours with no water. He had no idea why he was so fixated on the man's throat, but he couldn't break his eyes away. _Seriously, what the hell was wrong with him?_

The brunette, not even remotely abashed at being scrutinized so intently, stood patiently in front of him holding a glass of water in his hand. "I apologize, I didn't realize the curtains were open a bit. Your eyes will be sensitive to light for a while." The voice was quiet, slightly husky, with a pleasant and calming tone that seemed to soften the silver haired man's sparked nerves slightly. The brunette crossed the room toward the bed in a few long graceful strides as he set the glass down on the bedside table. The man lying on the bed involuntarily flinched automatically as he walked closer, but the man only smiled reassuringly. "It's alright, there's no need to be frightened… you're safe here," he said kindly. "I'm Kuro Isana. You can call me Isana, or Kuro if you feel more informal, whatever you like…" His voice trailed off as he twisted a piece of his chocolate locks around a long finger absentmindedly.

Still distracted by the exposed throat of the man in front of him, the silver haired man vaguely realized that the brunette had spoken to him. What on earth was he doing staring at this guy's neck? _He must think I'm some kind of freak…_ He tentatively raised his grey eyes so they met the honey colored ones again. He could feel heat rising in his neck and face as the other man's intense gaze met his. Those eyes, kind and gentle, yet somehow burning and almost questioning, seem to bore right into his soul. The silent, heavy exchange of unanswered questions and attempted reassurances that passed from those eyes was slightly unnerving. What was he doing? … _Why is this guy looking at me like that?_ He didn't feel particularly comfortable in his current position, lying on the bed, vulnerable and unsure of where he was or what he was doing here. He was so disoriented, he felt as though something as simple as introducing himself may not be such an easy task. He didn't want to say too much before he got some answers. He sat up slightly with a huge effort, leaning up on his elbows for support. He finally swallowed to clear his aching throat, and spoke tentatively. "K-Kuro… Isana?" he asked, his sensitive hearing surprised by the tenor of his voice, a little scratchy from underuse but still more pleasant than it'd ever sounded. The man named Kuro nodded. He swallowed, not sure if he should divulge his name, but also not wanting to seem rude. "Uh… I'm... I'm Yata. Akatsuki Yata."

"Nice to meet you, Yata," Kuro said, choosing the surname as to not sound too informal. This was a delicate situation they were working with here, after all. Nevertheless, he reached out a hand to shake his new acquaintance, but Akatsuki simply stared wearily at his hand with a look of mild suspicion, and didn't take it. Kuro lowered his hand and shoved it into his pocket quickly, feeling slightly awkward. "So, how are you feeling?" he asked with the same reassuring smile.

Despite his best efforts to remain cold and detached, Akatsuki couldn't help but feel soothed by the kindness and concern in Kuro's eyes. Although he didn't know or trust this person named Kuro, and although he felt completely confused and off-balanced by the sensations battering inside him, he couldn't explain the unmistakably strong pull he had toward the other man's comforting aura and plastered but still genuine smile. Akatsuki took a moment to think about what he was going to say. Should he lie? Should he tell the truth? Too bad he didn't know the truth… he didn't know anything right now.

Instead of answering right away, he put off having to speak by taking his time examining the room he was in. It was a large, comfortable room, with walls of a clean beige color, and dark wood floors covered in the middle by a red and gold floor rug. The bed he lay upon was a grand four-poster with a canopy of draped dark red silk, strong mahogany wood pillars spiraling down to the floor. The ceilings were high with exposed dark wooden beams crossing the length of the room, and the tall window, hung with dark red curtains, causing the room to be bathed in a soft red glow now that the harsh light was gone. A door leading to a crisp, white tiled bathroom stood ajar on one wall, and a set of large double doors on another wall. The room was tastefully decorated, with dark brown frames on the walls that held a variety of beautiful paintings and a large ornate red and gold tapestry that hung on the far wall, portraying an elaborate symbol what looked like it could have been a spell circle from a book he had once read as a child. The room held an odd, warm comfort for him that he couldn't place, as he was feeling rather uncomfortable right now

His quick assessment of the room took only a few seconds, and Kuro waited patiently but expectantly. Although the room around him seemed homey enough, Akatsuki still felt too tightly wound to relax. Taking in his surroundings did nothing whatsoever to calm him as he expected it to. Inside, he felt like screaming, running, tearing apart his very skin to get his nerves to stop tingling uncomfortably. He was far too aware of everything around him; sights, scents, vibrations of movements and trembles in the air. Even the feeling of the soft bedsheets against his skin felt off, giving off too much stimulus, and the sensations all jumbled in his head. His throat had continued to ache more and more as Kuro had approached, and his eyes kept quickly glancing at the other's open-necked shirt and exposed throat. Nothing inside his mind or his body felt normal. _Please_ … _I just tell me what is going on!_ his mind demanded. But he didn't trust this situation one bit, and deciding not to tell how he was really feeling, he tried to push his bewilderment to the back his mind. "…I'm fine," he said quietly, averting his eyes. Of course he wasn't... He was confused as hell...

Kuro didn't answer right away. He spent some time appraising the man lying on the bed before him while he pondered over what to say next. He was younger than he was by only a year or two, with smooth, still slightly boy-like but strong features, and a unique but striking coloring of light grey hair and eyes, looked extremely on edge. He found these expressive eyes to be just as beautiful and captivating as Akatsuki apparently his, based on all the staring he'd been doing. The irises darkened around the very edges into a deep charcoal, while the area around the pupil was a brilliant light grey, almost silver color. And in particular light, like he could recall yesterday in the cemetery under the dark clouds, the light grey deepened into a alluring lavender grey. Kuro had always believed the eyes were portals to one's soul, but at the moment, they were currently portraying fear, mistrust and confusion. The fear on his face that he was trying so desperately to hide gave him a 'dog trapped in a cage' look. His eyes were darting around the room every so often in an obvious effort to not focus on Kuro's throat. The man's hands were trembling as he clutched at the blankets. Kuro decided he didn't want to drag this out any longer. He knew the man needed answers, and he deserved them. "No you're not," he stated matter-of-factly.

Akatsuki's eyes narrowed. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said defiantly. "I'm just fine."

The dark eyebrows contracted into a frown of suspicion, but the smile remained. "You may physically _look_ fine," Kuro noted knowingly, "but I believe I am right in assuming you're more than a little bewildered about what's happening to you."

Akatsuki eyes flashed as he assessed the other's expression. Does this person know what is going on with him, going on _inside_ him? That insightful little smile playing across Kuro's lips made him look as though he knew everything. "What is going on?" he finally blurted out in an accusatory tone, speaking louder than he'd meant to, his own clear voice ringing in his ears. His eyebrows pulled together in a deeper frown. "Where am I, and why am I here? And who are you, _really_?"

"It really is alright, you know…" he finally said, quietly. "I am not going to hurt you, if that's what you're worried about."

Kuro spoke with a confident, regal air that was in itself reassuring and comforting, but the idea being voiced didn't help matters. "Well, I wasn't really worried about that until you said that…" Akatsuki muttered nervously, a pang of panic flaring inside his gut again. "I-I just don't know what's happening to me…" He trailed off as a blush colored his cheeks slightly. He had always been a person who was embarrassed to admit his shortcomings, always the world to see him as a strong and calculated individual, holding himself at arm's length from people and even from his own emotions. He hated admitting that he wasn't in control of the situation, or in control of himself at all, but he felt as though it was necessary now He just needed the information, now.

"You don't know?" Kuro asked slightly skeptically, his eyes sparked with mild disbelief.

Anger and annoyance flared past the fear in Akatsuki, and he felt more embarrassed than ever, blushing furiously now. _Don't treat me like an idiot_ , a voice snarled from the back of his mind. What was this guy playing at? "What do you mean, 'you don't know?' If I knew what was going on, I wouldn't be asking you, would I?" He bit out the retort more loudly and rudely than he had originally meant to, but the anger that had unexpectedly flared was curling and burning inside his chest. Was this another side effect of what was going on? Why was he so mad all of a sudden? And why couldn't he control it?

"Hey hey, calm down, no need to get upset, I'm apologize," Kuro said, holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender when he felt Akatsuki's aura flare with anger unexpectedly. "I just thought you may have figured it out by now, that's all…"

Akatsuki pushed up off his elbows and sat upright sharply, his sore muscles protesting from the quick movement. This scowl deepened as he glared at Kuro, feeding enough anger through it to burn the other alive if he'd wanted to. Why was he letting his anger take over him like this? "Tell me," he demanded angrily, "before I get really angry with your crap. Don't play with me."

"I have no intention of doing anything of the sort," Kuro said. "Just calm down and we'll talk."

Akatsuki continued to glare for a few more weighted seconds before he sighed heavily, gritted his teeth and looked away, forcing himself to let go of his anger and try to relax. His muscles were still coiled in annoyance and he didn't feel any more calm, but he attempted to at least smooth some of the scowl off his face. That had been weird, and very unlike him, to nearly blow his lid like that... He closed his eyes, and let out his breath in a huff. Deep breathing helped, but he wasn't used to this anger. He had gotten used to feeling numb...

"There, much better," Kuro said, smiling slightly. "Now, can you tell me what you remember?"

Akatsuki was puzzled. "Remember what?" he snapped. "What happened in the cemetery? I was there, you were there, I collapsed, and I'm assuming you helped me, or I wouldn't be here. That's–"

"No, that's not it," Kuro interrupted. "What happened before you collapsed?"

"…before?" Akatsuki asked, surprised. Kuro nodded encouragingly. _How did he know?_ "Well, I was fine, and then the next second, I wasn't. I felt this… unimaginable cold creep over me. It felt like my blood had turned to ice. I couldn't control anything in my body. My head hurt… and…" He felt stupid, feeling like he wasn't explaining this very well. His head had been pounding so hard and his stomach had hurt so bad, it'd felt like someone was punching and kicking me over and over. "And I was…" but he trailed off on the last word, not wanting to admit out loud to this man, or himself, what he really was. He'd been…

"You were thirsty, correct?" Kuro asked, the corners of his lips jerking up in a little knowing grin. Akatsuki's breath caught in his throat and he nearly choked, his eyes widening in shock. _How could he possibly have known that? Could this guy read his mind?!_ Kuro's smirk widened at his reaction and he chuckled darkly, almost mockingly. "And no, I cannot read your mind. I'm just extremely perceptive..."

Akatsuki swallowed painfully, trying to cool the burning in the back of his throat that had flared to life once more at Kuro's words. It didn't work, and the pain was becoming increasingly distracting. "Yeah.. thirsty… uh, do you have any water?" Kuro gestured to the glass he'd set on the bedside table earlier, and Akatsuki cautiously reached for it. Taking it gingerly and bringing it up to his nose, he sniffed, and could only smell the slight iron and mineral scent of tap water, but it smelled clean. He kept his suspicious gaze on Kuro, whose expression hasn't changed, still looking slightly amused at the silver haired man's skepticism. Akatsuki took a tiny sip, swirled it around in his mouth, but tasted nothing but water. He downed the rest of the glass in one large gulp, waiting for the coolness of the drink to sate his thirst. To his dismay, the flame continued to burn in his throat. He clasped his hand to it, trying to massage the burn away. "Why didn't the water help? Why do I feel like this?" he asked, bewildered.

Kuro's little grin turned into a grimace as his eyes darkened. "Because it isn't water that you're thirsty for…" he said quietly, his voice taking on a note of disgust. "You're thirsty for _blood_ , Yata."

Akatsuki's heart skipped a beat, and what seemed like six more after that, perhaps stopping altogether. His brow and the palms of his hands began to sweat as he stared at Kuro, eyes wide with shock. What? …Blood? Like … _blood_ blood? I must have heard him wrong… what was this guy talking about? _Stop acting so surprised_ , a voice spoke in the back of his mind, sounding exasperated. _You knew something like this was coming._ His heart began to race, panic collapsing in on him like a ton of bricks. His chest was tightening, and coupling this with the burning in his throat, it was becoming increasingly harder to draw breath by the second. "…B-blood?" he stammered. "W-what the hell do you mean I'm thirsty for b-blood?"

"You're thirsty for blood because…" Kuro trailed off, not wanting to be the destroyer of this person's life, of his hopes and dreams, of the future as he knew it. But he had to tell him. It was cruel and unfair to continue to leave him in the dark. "…Because… you've been turned into a vampire…"

xXxXxXxXxx

Author's Note: o.O ...Oh Man... first chapter in my first EVER story. I've written a lot, I've just never published. I started writing because I read so many wonderful fanfic stories that I've loved so much, and I wanted to be a part of that community. If you like this story, please tell me... I'd love to know if writing is even in the cards for me, and if this is worth finishing. Review, fav or follow if you like! Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Akatsuki didn't realize he'd been holding his breath until alarm bells started blaring in his mind and his lungs began to ache. He shakily sucked in a lungful of air, trying to make any bit of sense out of what he'd heard. As surprised as he was by those words, it was almost as though he'd been waiting for that statement all along, waiting for his world to shatter down around him with that one word. In trying to find some clue as to what might be happening to him over the recent weeks, he'd first researched medical reasons for his symptoms, and when he'd found nothing, the search had stupidly morphed into researched myths and legends that all had all sounded utterly and completely ridiculous, but had matched up with his symptoms… and despite his skepticism at the time, he could now see what he'd known all along was inevitable… but he refused to go down without a fight. He shook his head to try to clear it, and tried desperately to ignore the voice in his head. "Vampire?" he scoffed. "Yeah okay, listen buddy, I don't know who you are or what you think you're trying to pull, but you're out of your fucking mind!"

Kuro sighed and slid his hands through his hair in exasperation, pulling it back out of his eyes. "Look, who I am at this moment is irrelevant," he said, getting slightly annoyed. "And I'm not trying to 'pull' anything. I'm trying to help you see what, based on the look on your face I think you kind of already know, or at least suspected. I can see it in your eyes; you know what I'm saying to you is true."

Akatsuki scoffed again, shaking his head, his consciousness fighting to rebuff the meaning behind the words... This was unbelievable… ' _No it's not…'_ the quiet voice inside him added its commentary. Pushing the voice out of his mind again, he glared at the brunette, his tone dangerous. "Seriously, stop playing around with me."

"I'm not _playing_ , Yata. Vampires can sense each other. I can feel your presence now and I could feel your transformation. In the cemetery, I could see clearly from across that field, and I knew what was happening… your eyes were burning red, your fangs were aroused, your aura– "

"My _what_?" Akatsuki cut him off mid-sentence. Red eyes? Fangs? Aura? What kind of nonsense was this guy spouting? He shook his head again in disbelief. No, there's just no way… this can't be right… _Why are you resisting what you know is the truth?_ the annoying little voice in his mind piped up again. _You know what he is saying is true, stop denying it. You could feel this coming…_

"Yes, your aura. All vampires, no matter what level, emit a certain unique aura that other vampires can sense. On the surface, it allows others to perceive you and your emotional state, but societally, it's a way of registering one's class and power level. Vampires have to work hard to control their emotions, because other vampires can feel you through the aura you put off…" he trailed off as the other man's face become more and more incredulous and panicked with every word he spoke. Akatsuki had even visibly shied away from the information during the conversation, scooting further away from him across the bed with every word, his still eyes wide with shock. He'd pulled the bedcovers up to his chin, hiding his body from view, using them as a kind of shield in an obvious display of distrust.

Kuro felt like he wasn't doing a great job at explaining this… How do you properly explain to someone that the life they once knew is now over, and they'd been turned into something completely foreign and, in many cases, horrifying? Akatsuki's face, blank in shock and disbelief, was growing paler by the minute and a light sheen of sweat covered his forehead. His eyes were darting from Kuro, around the room, to the floor, and back to Kuro; unblinking, unseeing, panicking. Kuro sighed deeply, running his hands through his hair again. Maybe he was going about this in the wrong way. Maybe if he let Akatsuki come to the realization himself, the blow of understanding would be less severe. "Look," he said cautiously, "Let's talk this out. Why don't we start from the beginning? Do you know how you got like this? Do you have any memory of... what happened?"

…What…happened? Akatsuki, finally focusing his eyes dully on a spot on the gold embroidered bedspread, racked his numb, overloaded brain to contemplate the question. He couldn't think properly. There was way too much swimming around his his head or him to make sense of anything. What _had_ happened that night? Why couldn't he remember? His brow furrowed in frustration as he continued to stare blankly at the bedspread, not really seeing it.

"Do you remember anything at all? Small bits, like faces, voices, scenery – any little detail?" Kuro asked when Akatsuki remained silent. "Think hard. Even if you don't remember big events, any triviality may help."

Akatsuki's gaze jerked sharply from the bedspread he had been examining up to Kuro's face. It was as if the other knew he wouldn't be able to remember anything. "I can't remember anything. _Nothing…_ The last thing I remember was waking up in a dark alley, all bloody and in a lot of pain… but I don't know how I got there or what happened… H-how did you know I wouldn't remember?"

Kuro seemed resigned at the silver haired man's words. "I thought so…" he said quietly, breaking Akatsuki's stunned stare to turn slightly, fixing his gaze absently at the far wall. "Your memory has been modified."

"Excuse me, _modified_?" Akatsuki asked incredulously. "How could my memory have been modified?"

"Because this must have been a pureblood vampire attack. Only pureblood vampires can turn a human into a vampire, and only purebloods can manipulate one's memories. If a noble class or regular class vampire bites a human, nothing would happen other than that vampire feeding on their blood. No venom is passed. But when a pureblood bites a human, the venom in their fangs can change a human's DNA to make them… one of us…" his voice trailed off at that last word, blushing slightly had he continued to stare at the ground.

Pureblood? Special venom? Wait… His mind slugged through the information, but the slow moving cogs clicking around one particular thing Kuro has said. 'One… _of us'…?_ What the hell? "Hang on…" Akatsuki's pounding heart had skipped a beat again when his swamped brain registered that statement. His mouth had become dry; he swallowed painfully. "One of … _us…?_ "

"Yes, of course," Kuro whispered, eyes unmoving from the spot on the wall. "One of us. Can't you sense it?"

"Sense what?!" Akatsuki demanded harshly, his voice growing louder again.

Kuro's eyes suddenly snapped back to meet Akatsuki's disbelieving, alarmed expression once more. "I know you're a little overwhelmed at the moment, but try to calm down a bit."

Calm down? _Calm down?!_ "How the hell am I supposed to calm down?!" Akatsuki almost yelled, his voice cracking slightly from the dryness in his throat. "You just told me you're… a…. a v-vampire, and I'm supposed to be calm about that?!"

"You are one too, Yata. That's what I'm trying to tell you. You must have been bitten by a pureblood, who turned you into a vampire, and erased your memories after he fed from you." His amber gaze burned with seriousness and sympathy. "I have no reason to lie to you or jerk you around with some kind of joke. I'm telling you what I sense. I haven't felt it very many times in my life, but your aura is distinct; you _are_ now a Level D vampire."

Akatsuki shook his head over and over, rejecting the words. This can't be happening. This had to be a bad dream; the worst kind of nightmare. I can't be a… a _vampire_ … he thought. Things like this _don't_ happen. This isn't real life. Vampires are just creatures in fantasy stories. _There's no way any of this is real_. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Your thirst, your overactive emotions, your sensitive perception and awareness… they didn't just come out of nowhere." Kuro said, slightly worried by the expression in Akatsuki's darkening grey eyes. The empty deadness filling them now alarmed him. "If you don't believe me, I can easily prove it to you." He turned, facing the man head on. "Try to reach your vampire senses out to feel my aura."

Vampire… _what_? This all sounded completely ridiculous. "...What?"

"Just reach out toward me with your mind. Try to feel my aura with yours. It will prove to you I'm not lying."

"You're crazy," Akatsuki scoffed. "Seriously insane." But the gears were still turning, and the things Kuro was saying were clicking into place in his mind, whether he liked it or not. It didn't make any sense… and yet…

"Just try," Kuro implored.

Blinking quickly to clear his mind, Akatsuki inhaled deeply to try to settle his on-fire nerves. He tried to relax his tensed muscles, arms shaking slightly. When no relaxation came, he sighed, staring down at the small swells in the bedding made by his feet. "I don't really like the sound of this…" he said wearily. "Even if I could do whatever it is you're asking me to do, I don't think I trust you…" he admitted, his cheeks coloring slightly at this confession.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Kuro said reassuringly. "Coming in contact with someone else's aura can't hurt you." When Akatsuki's still didn't drop his guard, he said "It's okay, I promise," reaching out his pale hand toward him.

Akatsuki eyed Kuro skeptically for another few more moments. Finally, he breathed a deep sigh. Fine, whatever. He decided 'what the hell'? If this was all completely bogus, which was the explanation he still desperately clung to, then nothing would happen and he'd be able to have a good laugh about it, maybe even pointing out the secret cameras hidden around the room and calling Kuro out for his bad joke. Determined that this was all just an elaborately orchestrated crock of shit, he threw caution to the winds. Having no idea what he was doing, he tentatively focused all of his energy toward the other man's outstretched hand. He blindly stretched what felt like invisible hands forward it, using all the concentration he had, not knowing what he was doing or what would happen, until the mental feelers suddenly connected with another invisible field, vibrating slightly, different from the still empty air in the room. An overwhelming sensation of calm suddenly broke through his fogged brain. He could feel a distinct warmth coming from Kuro's being, almost like a gentle, smoldering flame. The warmth momentarily stunned him; for some reason, he'd be expecting it to be ice cold. He recoiled slightly, but once he got used to the feeling, he stretched out to engulf more of Kuro's aura. The sense of serenity and complete calm that overwhelmed him made his tense shoulders automatically relax and caused his mind to clear.

"W-what– " he breathed in a whisper, closing his eyes slowly, feeling every muscle in his body uncoil with simply relaxed bliss. He didn't feel anything, besides complete tranquility.

Kuro had felt the tentativeness, anxiety and distrust in Akatsuki's aura as it'd connected with his, and he smiled reassuringly as the negative emotions faded slowly away. "That's just something I can do. My aura has emotion changing properties. I can manipulate the feelings of those around me."

Akatsuki, a pang of sudden discomfort flaring inside him that pierced his calm, pulled his aura away from the brunette. He snapped his senses back into himself, looking at the other warily. The tenseness in his muscles instantly came back, and his skepticism and anxiety also returned. "You did that?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he said apologetically. Akatsuki still looked wary, but less angry than he had before. This would take time, Kuro thought. Then again, they had nothing but time. He shouldn't overwhelm the other. "Are you alright?"

"…Yeah, that just felt weird," Akatsuki replied, his voice shaking slightly. "I'm still feeling a little off balance… And I don't much like the thought of you rummaging around in my emotions. You should have told me..."

"I apologize, you're right, I should have explained," Kuro said. "Some vampires, based on power or class level, have extra special abilities. Mine, for instance, is the ability to gauge and affect the emotions of others. I can reach out my aura and change someone's emotional state. It comes in handy during fights or tense situations such as these. We're known in the community as 'calmers'. Special abilities aren't that common, but we pop up from time to time. Other abilities I've seen have been mind reading, increased acute perception, extra speed… of course these are all relative to the already enhanced vampire abilities of increased speed, strength and agility, heightened senses of smell, touch... etc…" He trailed off.

Akatsuki gulped, but didn't say anything. Special abilities? As if regular _vampire_ abilities weren't enough… His sluggish mind finally caught Kuro's last sentence. "Wait… mind reading?" he gasped out. "Vampires can… read minds?!"

"Very few can. It's a very specialized ability that only the most powerful of purebloods possess." Kuro paused, noting Akatsuki astounded reaction. "I'm sorry to overwhelm you with so much information," he apologized. "Of course, this will all take time. I'm not expecting you to just snap your fingers and take it all in. It'll take you awhile to get used to your own body and your advanced abilities. But I must say, aside from your little outburst before, you're taking this much better than I thought you would."

"Why do you say that?" Akatsuki said, slightly annoyed, feeling like he was being treated like a child.

"You just seem… well, honestly you seem like a bit of a hothead," Kuro said, smirking a little.

"I am not!" Akatsuki protested angrily. Kuro's grin widened as Akatsuki fumed and glared at him. His glare is kind of cute, like an angry puppy… Kuro thought. He raised one eyebrow in response, as if to say 'really?'

Akatsuki huffed and threw his hands up in exasperation. "Well what do you expect? It's not like any of this is exactly easy to comprehend. And I'm still not even saying that I believe you…"

"That's why I'm saying you're taking this all rather well," Kuro said again. "And you should believe it. Your body's reactions don't lie." Akatsuki let out a little that sounded like 'harmph'. "As I said, I have no reason to lie to you. Being dishonest would only slow this process."

"Process?" Akatsuki asked.

"The process of getting you up to speed, so to speak. Teaching how to be a member of the vampire race."

"Aaaand, _you're_ going to teach me?" Akatsuki said suspiciously.

"Of course," Kuro replied, smirking darkly again, full of false humor. "We can't have a Level D gallivanting off all over town, wreaking havoc!"

Akatsuki pursed his lips, scowling. His head had started to ache dully again. "Level D… you've called me that twice now. What does that even mean?"

"Oh yes, I should have explained. Vampires are classified into levels, dependent on their birthright, status and power. Other than purebloods, there are Level As or 'the noble classes', Level Bs or your mid-level vampires, and Level Cs which are the common garden variety vampire. As I mentioned before, there are pureblood born into the highest of blood classes and therefore they possess the highest amount of power, wealth, and status, and each class of vampire decreases in power and status accordingly. There used to be many pureblood bloodlines all over the world, but their numbers have decreased through the millennia. Now, many of them only exist today because they've stayed deep in the shadows, or they've killed off other vampires, in particular other purebloods that threaten their power. That is why you don't see a lot of young purebloods, because they're targeted as easier kills, to increase a greedy pureblood's strength."

Akatsuki, remaining silent through Kuro's explanation, now spoke tentatively. "So you said before that it's because of a pureblood that I'm… I'm a… that this… happened?" He couldn't bring himself to say the word.

"I'm assuming so; it's really the only explanation," Kuro said thoughtfully. "Like I said, only a pureblood's bite can turn a human into a vampire. The only legitimate reason a pureblood would have to turn a human is to create 'blood pets' to keep around them, or they may use other lower level vampires that they feed from at any time. Most purebloods avoid biting and feeding from humans without killing them because of the harm they can do."

Akatsuki scowled, his brain painfully trying to skirt around the phrase 'killing humans', to no avail. He swallowed. "Harm?" he asked.

"The humans who are bitten by purebloods are called Level Ds. These are below the Level Cs, or below normal class. Level Ds…" he trailed off, averting Akatsuki's grey eyes.

"What's wrong with Level Ds?" Akatsuki prompted, his heart dropping a little. This can't be good...

Kuro looked somber, almost ashamed of himself for the information he was about to reveal. He sighed and raised his gaze to the silver haired man in front of him. His eyes were full of apology, and he kept his voice quiet, forcing it to remain steady and monotone. "For some reason, and I am not familiar with the logistics or science behind it, Level Ds do not possess the stability that our kind has when carrying the vampire gene from birth. Turning a human into a vampire may change the physical DNA of the body, mutating the DNA to resemble the vampire gene, but it doesn't stabilize the body or make it compatible with the new gene. The human body of a Level D vampire will essentially begin to break down, eating itself from the inside, and the pain will inevitably become too much, driving the mind to madness. They usually become little more than animals… beasts… overrun by bloodlust and vampire instinct, all humanity gone… This is called falling to a Level E status, if they even make it that far. At this point, these vampires become a risk to our existence, as creatures that has lost all rational thought and consumed by animal instinct aren't exactly good keepers of secrets. But most of the time the body just completely shuts down, resulting in death before one can fall to this point. Most vampires – purebloods, nobles and ordinary class alike – consider this to be the saddest of occurrences. That's why purebloods avoid turning humans unnecessarily. Most do, anyway…" As his explanation has progressed, his voice had become harder, forcing the shakiness away that threatened to overwhelm it, and his eyes had tightened.

Akatsuki was quiet for a moment, trying to not to show the panic bubbling up inside him again. _If_ he believed all of this ridiculousness that Kuro was spouting, which was a big _if_ , was this to be his fate? Would whatever this was eventually kill him? Or would he fall to a Level E, become nothing more than a ravenous beast, madness completely taking hold forever? He then grasped onto a tiny hint of something Kuro had said. "Wait… you said if they don't die, they _usually_ fall to a Level E. What is 'usually'? Does this always happen? Is there a chance that it won't?"

Kuro grimaced slightly, turning away so Akatsuki wouldn't see. _Damn it_ … _I shouldn't have said that_ … he thought grimly. This man is quick, he thought. He'd have to watch what he said from now on. He hesitated before answering, staring at the far wall again. "Sometimes, and I must stress to you how extremely rare these situations are, a human body _is_ strong enough to carry the vampire gene. Sometimes, albeit _extremely_ unlikely, particularly strong human hosts do merge with the vampire gene instead of being consumed by it, and they can go on living as a vampire for…eternity? I'm not exactly sure… I've never met one or even heard of anyone it's happened to. As you can imagine, it doesn't happen often. I didn't even mean to mention it because I didn't want to get your hopes up…"

"But there's a possibility, right? It could happen?" Akatsuki said, his voice unconsciously almost pleading, a pang of hope tugging at the corners of his heart. Please… let this be true, he thought. If I really am a… Level D… then please, _let there be some hope for me._

Kuro was silent for a long moment. "I don't know…" he said finally. "I've only heard of such a thing as myths, but never witnessed it firsthand. Many humans who are turned resent the vampire who did this to them and therefore they hate the whole vampire race, and they reject the entire idea of their change. This in itself can help the drive a Level D to madness. Maybe… if you don't reject this transition: if you drink enough blood, keep your body healthy, strive to embrace the change rather than reject it… maybe those things will have an impact in a healthy transition. And then if all the components of the situation align… But I really have no idea…"

Akatsuki mind was spinning with the overload of information and his head was really pounding now. How was he supposed to do that? How was he supposed to embrace something that he didn't understand… something that terrified him?

"Being a vampire isn't easy; trust me I know," Kuro continued. "The drinking blood, the heightened scenes, the speed and strength, I would imagine it's a lot to get used to. I was born a vampire, so didn't have to 'get used to them'. I was born with all the traits, with a completely vampire mind and body. You, however, have to start from the bottom. That's where I come in…" He smirked darkly, his lips smiling but his eyes still clouded and his eyebrows pulled together in a grimace. "The only thing I can do is help you learn how to be a vampire. I can teach you how to use your strength and power, and how to embrace this change rather than reject it."

"So you're going to teach me how to be… be… like you?" Akatsuki questioned skeptically.

"Well, not _like me_ , per say. I'm a high class Level A vampire. My family goes back hundreds of centuries of noble blood. You'll never be ' _like me'_." His grin was teasing now, but seeing the annoyance on Akatsuki's face, he turned away, hiding his own face. "But I can teach you how to be one of us. Show you the ropes, you know. If you want…" he trailed off, peaking at the other with a sidelong glance.

Akatsuki chewed his lower lip thoughtfully. He didn't get any of this… He still didn't really truly believe any of it either. Funny joke maybe… someone trying to mess with him. Like he needed to be messed up any more. But the last month played over and over in his head, which took in processed information a lot faster recently despite all the chaos it was bombarded with. Someone could tell him a story sure, try to get him to believe something. But how could they effectively change all of his perceptions and senses; sight, hearing, smell, taste touch, to be razor sharp? No way anyone could do that. But his mind was still desperately clinging to the idea that this was all some big prank, some fun little game that Kuro was playing, and he needed some sort of proof. How could this possibly be real?

He'd heard stories about frightening, bloodsucking vampires when he was a kid, and he read the story of Dracula in high school. That was about the extent of his vampire knowledge – or folklore more accurately – and what he'd researched a bit through his exploration of trying to figure out what was wrong with him, but he'd tried to rationalize away all that more bizarre information as he'd read it. Now everything was coming back all around full circle, but he was still starting at ground zero. If this really was the future he was destined for, maybe having someone there to walk him through it all wouldn't be so bad. Someone to help him through the difficult changes and challenges he was facing. If he was really going to fall to a Level E, he should at least try to live the remainder of his life in the best way he could, right? He was by no means 'okay' with the situation he now found himself in, and the thought of trying to embrace it as best as he could didn't stop him from being angry as a bat out of hell about it. He was pissed off at how this all had turned out, and he was frustrated, hurt, embarrassed, and scared as shit, all wrapped up into one. He was having a hard time dealing with all the strong emotions bubbling up inside him. Every emotion he had seemed intensified, heightened beyond what he was used to feeling, and his mood swiftly changed. This all scared him… Should he really do this? Should he put his trust in someone he didn't know, someone who was a self-confessed bloodsucking vampire, to teach him all about being something that he didn't know how to be... something horrifying... should he let someone rip him away from life he'd always known to start anew? Well, better that than getting pulled through it kicking and screaming, he supposed.

"…Alright, fine," he muttered finally, giving up his internal struggle. He bent his head, staring down the bedspread again, not wanting the other to see his reddening cheeks. He wasn't used to letting his guard down and taking assistance from others; he'd been taking care of himself for so long now that accepting help from anyone was outside his comfort zone. He decided he didn't trust this vampire as far as he could throw him… which he suddenly realized was probably a lot farther than he thought, if folklore about vampire strength was at all true. Despite his lack of trust for the situation and for this person, he had to start somewhere. "Even if I did believe all you're saying to me, which I don't..." he stressed the last part, "...what would I need to do?"

Kuro sighed with a little exasperated grin. Did Akatsuki really not believe him, after all this? Apparently he needed to prove it then. "Well for the moment you need to rest to regain your strength," Kuro said, smiling then despite himself. He thought he'd have to drag this guy along every step of the way, fighting him tooth and nail, but here he was being at least a little cooperative, even if he wasn't completely on board. He knew he'd have to work hard to gain this man's trust, but he'd do his best. He'd never taught anyone everything there was to know about being a vampire, starting from the bottom. Every vampire he'd ever known in his existence had either been born, or had been a pet of a pureblood and therefore taught the ropes by their master. He'd never started from scratch. He knew this would be the challenge of a lifetime... Good thing he had many lifetimes yet to live; an eternity of them, actually. In the deepest part of his heart, he prayed that this situation, born out of disaster, despair and uncertainty, could possibly be the cure to his loneliness. He'd been alone for so long that he was almost used to it by now, but being in the presence of this man – his sparkling light grey eyes filled with fear and awe, the faint blushes that colored his cheeks when he got embarrassed, the determined way he tried to hide every emotion – sparked every nerve in his body alive. This man, Akatsuki Yata, had very quickly become the center of gravity for Kuro, drawing him in with an intense, ironclad grip. This stubborn, hot-headed, utterly fascinating newborn was a chance to fill the emptiness that had taken up residence in his heart. Of course, he would help Akatsuki through his difficult transition for his benefit, but he'd also be helping himself, if he could manage it.

"Rest? But…" Akatsuki's eyebrows furrowed. Why rest? He wanted to get this started, so at the very least he could start poking holes in Kuro's fun little story. "But I'm fine," he said, throwing back the covers and swinging his legs off the edge of the bed. The pounding in his head pulsed angrily as he moved, but he ignored it. Placing his bare feet on the cool smooth floorboards, he tried to hoist himself to his feet. His weak muscles protested harshly and trembled at the sudden movement, and his knees buckled as he applied weight to them. Ignoring his traitorous body's reaction, he stood with legs shaking under him, until his left leg gave out and he stumbled to the side, clutching at the pillar of the four-poster bed frame.

"Oh yeah?" Kuro said skeptically, his grin widening and his eyebrow arching. "Then what was that? And your throat, how does that feel – A bit thirsty?"

The burning ache in Akatsuki's throat, almost forgotten during their conversation, suddenly flared back to life with reckless ferocity at its mention, scorching him harshly. He clasped a hand to his throat as he sank back down to sit on the bed, steadying himself. "Whaa–?" he choked.

"I thought so…" Kuro said. "We've got you get you stable, you're falling apart. Wait here a moment." He turned and walked toward the bathroom door, slipping through it and out of sight. Akatsuki heard footsteps on tile, the soft opening on a door and the sound of rummaging through a container of some sort. His distinct hearing amazed him. Kuro returned moments later carrying a clear plastic bag with a clear tube attached to it. The bag held a dark red liquid that looked unmistakably like…

"Blood," he said, dis grin disappearing. He tossed the back across the room at Akatsuki, who caught it nimbly in his right hand, bringing it down to rest in his lap, staring down at it with wide eyes. "Drink it," Kuro ordered.

"Wha–what?!" Akatsuki demanded, eyes snapping up to meet Kuro's serious gaze. "Drink _this_? But…"

"Your hunger will subside if you drink it. You'll feel better, your body won't hurt as much, I promise."

Akatsuki looked down at the bag in his hands again. He squeezed it slightly between his fingers; the thick liquid sloshed around sickly when touched, making his stomach crawl with disgust. "No way… I–I can't drink this!" he stammered. "Aren't these used in hospitals, for blood transfusions and stuff?"

"Well, we have to get it from somewhere. We can't go around biting and drinking from humans all day long, or we'd risk the exposure of our race. This is a good alternative. The high level vampires who have taken to this way of life have worked out deals with hospital blood banks to have a steady supply on hand. It's the safest way to co-exist."

"So I don't have to… drink from… people?" Akatsuki asked shakily, his heart daring to lighten. One of the many crippling fears that had been nagging at the back of his mind was the thought that'd he'd have to harm humans; biting people, sucking them dry… potentially ending their lives... He'd been so afraid he'd be forced to act like the creatures from nightmares, preying upon the weaker race for his food source. The idea that alternatives to this life actually existed – that vampires had found ways to live peacefully with humans – made him feel infinitely better.

"Of course not. Despite how the nightmarish stories humans love to tell may portray us, some of us choose a life of coexistence. We don't want to hurt anyone. Our hunger can be sated with vampire blood as well as human, so many vampires feed off each other to sate the bloodlust, or they do what I do by purchasing blood. Come on, I'll show you. Bring that with you." He gestured to the blood bag in Akatsuki's hands. He turned around again and started walking toward the bathroom door. When he reached the doorframe, he turned over his shoulder to look at Akatsuki, who still sad on the bed, unmoving. "Are you coming?"

Somewhat warily, Akatsuki rose from the bed, slower this time, taking his time to stretch his muscles and place his feet firmly on the floor. Walking slowly forward so he didn't stumble on his weak legs, he followed Kuro through the bathroom door. The room was huge, covered in floor to ceiling white marble tiles. A large shower, glassed-in with little mosaic tiles that glittered like jewels, covered almost one entire wall with multiple shower heads facing all directions. A sparkling white claw-foot tub took up the middle of the room and a separate smaller room off to the side held the toilet. Dual vanity sinks with white marble countertops were placed against the far wall, and a large ornate silver framed mirror hung above the vanity, directly across from the door. Akatsuki caught sight of himself in the mirror, and he stood rooted to the spot, staring. At first, he didn't think he looked any different, but as he scrutinized his reflection, he started to see little changes in his appearance. For starters, he was wearing a white cotton t-shirt and red flannel pajama pants, much different than the jeans, white button-down shirt, and black jacket he'd last remembered wearing. This annoyed him slightly – where were _his_ clothes? He tried to ignore it and continued to appraise himself. He still had the same body build, lean but with well-defined muscles and broad shoulders. He still had the same face, with angular yet soft bone structure and features. His unconsciously shuffling feet had carried him toward the mirror so he could get a better look. Closer up, he could see that his skin, which has always been somewhat paler than most skin types, now had a perfect creamy texture, even paler than usual. He had slight purple rings under his eyes, making him look tired, but it made his eyes stand out against the pale skin. They were still the same light grey, but now with the tiniest hint of crimson around the outer rim of each iris, barely noticeable but visible with his new acute vision. He stared into those eyes, enthralled. Was this really him? Everything was in sharper focus, every line and curve of his body amplified by his new sight. He looked the same and yet… almost like a stranger… As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was starting to believe...

He heard Kuro clear his throat with a hint of impatience. Akatsuki shook his head to break himself out of his trance, and turned away from the mirror, continuing after Kuro. He'd turned left into a large closet connected to the bathroom. In a corner of the full closest was what looked like a wine wet bar, with a mini fridge under a small granite countertop, several crystal glasses stacked up at to one side, and a small microwave sitting on the counter. Kuro reached down and opened the door to the mini fridge, which was stocked full of dark red bags identical to the one Akatsuki still held in his hand. "You can have as much as you'd like, whenever you'd like," Kuro said. "I had this fridge stocked for you. You'll be thirsty after your transition, more often than a vampire with years of practice at self-control would be." He smirked teasingly at this last statement.

Akatsuki scowled a little. "You mean like you?" he scoffed. A sudden bit of curiosity swam into the forefront of his, one of many he had. "How old are you, anyway, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Hmm… well, age is a difficult question when it comes to vampires," Kuro pondered, raising his hand to his chin in thought. "We don't really go by human ages, but I've been in existence for 264 years. Vampire children age somewhat similarly to human children until the age of 11 or 12, then the aging starts to decrease drastically. The years still pass, but our physical forms begin to age _much_ more slowly. By looks alone, I'd say I'm anywhere from the age of 19 to 22, but I'm not sure how long I'll look like this. I'll just have to play it by ear, I suppose."

"Then what?" Akatsuki asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Then I'm not exactly sure. From what I've heard and read, the more powerful the vampire, the longer they can live without aging much. This really isn't an exact science… vampires can age faster or slower depending on their health, their lifestyle, the power in their blood. For instance, I'm thinking some purebloods would be able to live for millennia without aging so much as a year. Most noble families have books full of stories, biographies, information, family tips… books and letters that get passed down through generations of the families with the answers to questions like these. Or children are taught these things from a young age. But I personally do not have access to that information…"

"Why?" Akatsuki asked, mildly interested, noticing Kuro's eyes darken.

Kuro turned away and kept his head deliberately high and proud, but fixed his eyes on a point on the wall, not really seeing it. "I don't have contact with my family anymore." He was silent for a long moment, still staring resolutely at the same place on the wall, then cleared his throat slightly and gave his head a little shake. "Anyway, drink that up," he said flatly, indicating to the blood bag in Akatsuki's left hand. "It's best while it's first opened." He turned and walked from the closet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Akatsuki, confused, stood alone in the closet. He felt a twinge of sympathy for Kuro, and wondered what had happened to him that made his past so hard to talk about. It couldn't possibly be worse than his own… _or could it_? He turned and left the closet, re-entering the bathroom and out the door into the bedroom. Kuro stood near the bed, arm raised and resting against the pillar, forehead against his arm. He looked lost in brooding thought, but a sudden impatient pang in the back of Akatsuki's throat made him catch his breath. Noticing the hitch of breath, Kuro turned to face him, looking concerned.

"Um…so…" Akatsuki started awkwardly, still looking down at the blood bag in his hands with disgust. "Do I just…?" He indicated to the corked tube connected to the bag.

Kuro tried to smile reassuringly, although Akatsuki could see through the fakeness in the smile. "Yes," Kuro said. "You just use that tube as a sort of straw. Cuts down on the mess…" he added dryly.

Akatsuki felt revolted by the thought of what he was about to do, but he knew he had to go through with it to see through this well thought-out ruse, or to finally accept it to be the truth. He tentatively uncorked the tube connected to the blood bag. Almost instantly, the room filled with the intoxicating aroma of blood – irony, minerally, with a slight acidic tang. The scent seeped down into his very bones, rocking him to the core. His throat ached violently and he choked. His eyes began to burn a brilliant shade of crimson, and he could feel his fangs lengthening in response. His breath came faster, hissing through his throat with low growling sounds, his heart pounding wildly in his chest, which tightened like a vice as the scent of blood in the air became stifling.

"If that's not the proof you were seeking, I don't know what is…" Kuro said grimly. He appraised Akatsuki carefully as his reaction to the blood became even stronger, watching as the man's nails slowly lengthened into claws, his eyes glowed fiercely through the room's dimness, his face white as a sheet and chest heaved with shallow, ragged breaths. Kuro chuckled darkly. The man before him looked oddly beautiful in this state… he thought. And was almost cute how he was desperately trying to suppress his reaction. He cocked his head to one side, waiting. "Well, what are you waiting for? A parade for your first blood bag? Or maybe a girl popping out of a cake? Drink it."

Akatsuki tried vainly to keep his head clear, but a dense fog had come rolling in, obscuring all senses except the overwhelming urge to rip, to tear, to devour. He didn't want this; he didn't want to be a _monster_. Was this how it would always be? The unbearable urge to kill the moment he was thirsty, the moment he smelled the tiniest hint of blood? No, he wouldn't let it be this way. He'd fight this, with everything he had inside him. _He wouldn't let himself go..._ With every ounce of strength he had, he lowered the hand that held the bag, letting it fall to his side. He raised and straightened himself out of the crouched stance he had taken, every muscle fighting him.

"What are you doing?" Kuro asked, his eyebrow arching in surprise. "Why don't you just drink it? There's really no use in resisting. Your body _needs_ it."

With a colossal effort, Akatsuki turned and took a few shaky steps to his right, placing the bag down on the bedside table. He purposely left the bag uncorked, allowing the scent of blood to continue to flush around him. He'd finally managed to somewhat control his heaving chest, breath passing in and out of his lungs without growls now, but still shallow and a bit ragged. His heartbeat had calmed slightly, no longer pounding painfully against his ribcage as though wishing for escape, but still thudding faster than usual nevertheless. His eyes remained a deep red, but his fangs had retracted slightly and the expression on his face looked more sane, and less like… a monster. "No…" he managed to choke out.

Kuro's eyes widened with pure shock now. "Wow…" he said quietly. "I have never seen this before… A vampire, a thirsty newborn no less, resisting the easiest of prey deep in the thralls of bloodlust… how are you accomplishing this?"

Akatsuki swallowed, trying to dull the ache in his throat, but it burned just as brightly, almost past endurance. "I just….wanted to see if I could..." he managed to say between ragged breaths.

"But…" Kuro's was momentarily stunned by his response. What kind of crazy abnormal self-control did this man possess?

"I'll drink it when I've fully controlled myself." Akatsuki's voice came out in a bit of a hiss, as he was gritting his teeth, grasping at any bit on control he could. As hard as it was for him to come to terms with the fact that what Kuro had been telling him from the start was actually real, he was determined not to let it best him. "When I'm calm, and the 'bloodlust' you called it, has subsided, then I will." Akatsuki sat on the edge on the bed again, still working to control his breathing. His bright red eyes were dulling back to their normal grey.

Kuro, who very seldom was overtaken by bloodlust himself – he had all the blood he could ever need on hand – had nevertheless been in Akatsuki's shoes before; incredibly thirsty, weak, ready to rip into anything that moved. How on earth was this man accomplishing such an incredible feat? "You're suppressing your frantic, starving vampiric nature… there's no way a newborn can do that. How did you do that? Tell me now." His voice was a little more fierce and commanding than he'd meant it to be. He himself was allowing his own emotions to spin a little out of control.

Akatsuki, startled by the sudden ring of command, hung his head, not wanting to meet Kuro's intense gaze. "I just… I didn't want to be… like that… I don't want this…"

"Like what, a monster? A _vampire_?" Kuro snapped almost angrily, stressing the last word, letting his temper get the better of him a little. "I know this may a tough concept for you to grasp, but that reaction you just had to the blood should leave absolutely no doubt in your mind that this is what you are. _You are a vampire_ ," he bit out every syllable distinctly, leaving no room for misreading his meaning. "And the sooner you realize that, the sooner you'll be able to accept that this isn't going away. You cannot _make_ it go away. It's not something that you can wish away with simple willpower and ignoring instinct."

Akatsuki's gaze snapped up to meet Kuro's angered expression. "Look, I get that I'm a …vampire… okay? I believe you now…" he admitted. "But just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I have to act like one… I'll learn to control myself, to keep my humanity. If I lose who I am, then I'm worse than dead…"

Kuro, a little taken aback by the vehemence of this statement, pondered it. It was true, the importance of Akatsuki keeping his humanity as long as he could was crucial. Maybe a clear head and a determined will would prevail in the end. If a little wishful thinking and self-control helped the other keep sane, who was he to object? But this may all be impossible, and _in vain_ , he thought sadly. No matter how hard they tried, Akatsuki would still more than likely die, or worse fall to a Level E, and Kuro would have to dispose of him. There was no other way. Would he be able to do it though? _Could_ he? He doubted it… he was far too entranced now... "Fine," he said finally, sounding resigned, allowing his temper to fade. "Do your best to resist what you truly are. I won't stop you. But until you drink that blood, you're not leaving my sight." He folded his arms across his chest and leaned casually against the bedpost, waiting.

Akatsuki, whose vital signs were almost back to normal, sighed heavily, annoyed. "Fiiiine jeez, keep you panties on…" he growled quietly. Kuro chuckled under his breath. Akatsuki reached out for the bag again, taking it from the table. He felt calmer this time; already enveloped in the scent of the blood, he felt like he could handle this. Without letting himself think about it too much, he brought the tube to his lips and sucked. The dark red liquid slid sluggishly up the tube toward his lips, and he sucked harder, closing his eyes to avoid seeing the blood creeping up the tube toward his mouth. The moment it touched his lips, his senses went into hyper-drive again. Trying to control his reaction better this time, he breathed deeply in and out through his nose. He took the first mouthful and swirled it around his mouth, savoring the irony tang of it. It tasted sweet, but it also had a slightly musty and stale quality, as if it wasn't perfectly fresh, but the moistness of it wet his parched tongue and cooled the unbearable burning in his throat as he swallowed. He sucked harder at the bag, allowing the blood's effects to swallow him, drinking in several more mouthfuls before his crimson eyes rose to meet honey amber ones that were observing him intently.

Kuro's heart skipped a beat as he took in the scene before him. The silver haired man, a light sheen of sweat covering his pale face, clutched at the bag of life source in his hands, sucking greedily. His eyes, a beautiful smoldering blood red once more, held Kuro's stunned gaze almost possessively. Akatsuki paused from drinking for a moment to take a deep breath, and Kuro could see the pale, perfect lips were stained crimson. His heart spun into overdrive and his stomach fluttered; he'd never seen anything so overwhelming captivating before. He gulped, heart jumping erratically and helplessly against his chest, and as Akatsuki heard the sound, his lips twitched upward in an unconscious little smirk, his eyes flashing dangerously. Kuro's breath hitched in his throat at that look, his pulse rampaging even more wildly, flames of heat lapping at his skin. He'd never felt this way before… so detached from his usual control. _What is happening to me?_ _I'm swooning like a desperate schoolgirl… get it together Kuro._

Akatsuki sucked every last drop from the bag, finally lowering it from his stained lips, wiping his chin with the back on his hand. His eyes never shifted from the other's fixated gaze, the blood's effect strong in him now. "More…" he whispered, almost in a growl.

Kuro, not hearing him clearly at first due to the loud roaring in his ears, finally snapped out of his trance, breaking their intense locked gaze. "Of course," he said a little breathlessly, and ran with inhuman speed back to the fridge, grabbing another bag and returning to the bedroom. As he reached out to hand the bag to Akatsuki, their fingers grazed against each other. An electric spark, unlike anything Kuro had ever felt before, shot through his fingers and up his arm, scorching him, leaving behind a tingling sensation that traveled up his arm. Both startled, jumping back a little, their eyes met for a long moment, before Kuro withdrew his hand and backed away slowly, forcing his expression to remain composed. _Seriously, get a grip_ … he thought desperately. _You're letting this guy turn you into a love struck teenager!_

Akatsuki used his teeth to gently pull the stopper from the second bag's tube in one fluid motion, and began to drink it in earnest. He'd also felt the electric zing travel through his own fingers as he'd touched Kuro's, and he'd heard the other's pounding heartbeat, and had had barely been able to contain his own feral and delighted reaction. Breathing shallowly, he tried to control his own racing heart. It wasn't beating this fiercely solely from the rich blood flooding him anymore... Through his blood-filled haze, he registered the other's tentative glances, which were almost shy and embarrassed, and he knew the other had felt it too. He turned away as Kuro caught his look, his lips turning up in a slight smile. He sipped at the tube slower this time, savoring each gulp as it slid smoothly down his throat, deadening the ache there to just a whisper. The flavor was a little off; he tasted a sourness that almost overpowered the sweet taste he thought it should have. But what did he know? This was his first experience tasting blood, after all. He grimaced slightly as he took the last pull from the bag, setting it next to the first one on the table. His body felt much better after the blood; his head had stopped pounding, the tightness in his chest had almost completely evaporated, and the burning in his throat had subsided to a very subtle, dull ache. His muscles already felt better, stronger and powerful as he flexed them tentatively.

"Well?" Kuro asked, noticing the other's appraisal of his own body.

"It's not _bad_. At least I'm not thirsty anymore, and physically, I feel way better. But it tastes… kind of…"

"Dead?" Kuro finished for him, half smiling. "Yes, blood bags tend to taste like that, unless they were freshly filled at the blood bank. Anything that has been sitting for more than a few hours starts to take on that taste. Tastes kind of musty, right?" Akatsuki nodded, licking his lips clean absentmindedly. Kuro's voice faltered a fraction the moment he did this, his stomach flip-flopping. Trying to ignore his betraying reactions, he continued. "Any blood, no matter where it comes from, is always the best when it's fresh. That's why some vampires, the ones who don't go out of their way to coexist peacefully with humans, still drink right from the source. Some, however, still want the experience of fresh blood even if they aren't willing to harm humans. That's why many vampires choose to drink from each other."

"So… vampires… really drink from _each other_?" Akatsuki asked, his cheeks coloring slightly, embarrassed just saying the words. He realized that there was no real reason to be embarrassed; seemed normal enough, and it was a way to bypass the need to feed on humans, but the thought of being fed from, being bitten for any reason, had his pulse quickening again.

"Yes," Kuro replied. "Besides the blood bags, that's the best way to sate the hunger. We don't _need_ human blood, we can survive on vampire blood as well… It's also a huge part of… bonding…" he blushed furiously, also getting embarrassed about the subject matter.

"Bonding?" Akatsuki said incredulously, raising his eyebrows, fascinated and also somewhat horrified but intrigued nonetheless.

"Yes," he said tentatively, inwardly cursed himself for even bringing it up. "Vampires can bond and mate for life. If you've found that person to spend eternity with, whether in a romantic relationship or just a mutually beneficial blood partnership, two vampires can create a bond through their blood."

"What's that?" Akatsuki cut in.

"When two vampires bite and drink from each other, their blood mixes together in each person, and it creates a powerful mental and emotional bond between them called a blood bond. Their minds, bodies, and souls form a connection and become in-tune to one another, much more so than the normal vampire-to-vampire relationship. It is possible to drink from a vampire without bonding, if the feeding is only one way. Because of the power and intimacy behind the act of blood bonding, many vampires choose to only drink from that one other to avoid making multiple unnecessary bond, which are often difficult to ignore. Of course, this isn't always the case. Some vampires completely disregard this, doing whatever they want and feeding from whomever they please, ignore the bonding… Part of being powerful and immortal is enjoying the spoils that come with it…" He said this last part with a bitter tone, as though he despised vampires like this who went against the rules.

"Which are?" Akatsuki prompted, his blood-logged mind, not altogether his normal self, was thoroughly intrigued now.

"The pursuit of knowledge, mastery of skills, wealth, social power... in this particular case that we're speaking about, blood hoarding and …promiscuity…" Kuro explained, trailing off slightly at the last word. "When you live forever, you've got a lot of time on your hands…"

"And you? Which of these _skills_ have you mastered?" Akatsuki questioned, a noticeable silky inflection permeating his voice. The words spilled right out before he had a chance to stop them _Wait, what was he saying? Why was he talking like this?_ So unlike him… It must be the blood messing with him… he just wasn't used to it yet…

"Uh… well… I can play a multitude of musical instruments, and I am fluent in obvious English, Japanese, Latin, Italian, French, Spanish and German languages. I've also mastered the games of chess and shogi, but it's hard to know my true skill level when my only opponent is Kagori… And I guess I spend a lot of my time reading, so there's the pursuit of knowledge…" his voice trailed off again as he blushed, somehow knowing that these weren't the things Akatsuki had really inquired about.

Akatsuki shifted slightly on the bed, sitting back more comfortably, looking thoroughly relaxed. He regarded the other with an interest that didn't look altogether innocent. This current topic, as well as the pink flush coloring Kuro's cheeks, were piquing his interest, fascinating his blood-fogged brain. "So… do you have any of these…'bonds'?" he asked, again before the conscious part of his mind. It instantly cursed at him. What?! _Why the hell would you just ask him that?!_ It _must_ be the blood pulsing within him that was making him act so strangely. He was _never_ this forward, especially speaking to another man, about this kind of stuff.

Kuro blushed even deeper, and despite his embarrassment, he kept his eyes resolutely on Akatsuki, determined not to act like the prey the silver haired man saw him as in his bloodlust state. "No… I don't," he said quietly. He had far too much pride to ever admit it, but he'd never really had anyone that close to him that he'd been interested in, let alone a _mate_. He'd never been as interested in someone as he was with the silver haired man before him, but he would never say so. Not yet, at least… He didn't want to screw up the extremely fragile dynamic they were creating.

Hearing the quiet hint of shame and desperation in the brunette's voice, Akatsuki finally snapped himself out of his disturbing sultry mental state, felt ashamed of himself then. _Why are you acting like this, you idiot? Knock it off!_ He blushed furiously as well. "I'm sorry, I don't exactly know what that was... I didn't mean to be insensitive... or…bold... or..." he tried, but Kuro waved his hand, brushing it off.

"It's nothing," Kuro said. "It's just the blood, it sometimes makes us say things we normally wouldn't. Don't worry about it." He on another one of his fake smiles that Akatsuki could see right through. He smiled back in reassurance however, and silently vowed to think more before he spoke.

"So…" Akatsuki promoted, attempting awkwardly to change the subject. "When will I be thirsty again? When will I need to… feed?" He cringed at the last word.

"Well I can't be sure. I'm only assuming that newborn vampires will need to feed more often, as their self-control is lower and their thirst is higher. But I really don't know. We'll just have to wait and see."

"So how are we going to do this then? Can I... I don't know… call you when I'm thirsty or something? Or can I buy some of these bags off you to bring home with me? I'm not exactly Mister Money Bags at the moment but I can pay you for–"

"What? No!" Kuro said in a raised voice, suddenly quite alarmed. "I can't let you leave here."

"' _Can't let me leave_?' What do you mean?" Akatsuki questioned, confused.

"You're going to have to stay here with me so I can keep an eye on you… so I can keep you safe..." Kuro replied. "And to keep the rest of the city safe too," he added as an afterthought.

"You really think I'm _that_ dangerous that you have to keep me locked up here?" Akatsuki scowled, getting annoyed now. He wasn't expected to stay here forever, was he?

Kuro kept his face impassive. "No, not locked up, _per say_. Just… under observation. I don't want you biting and feeding off humans when you get too thirsty; you don't know to completely control yourself yet… one experience with blood doesn't mean you're ready to take on humans. You've shown you can somewhat handle your bloodlust around a stale blood bag, but can you handle being surrounded by human presence, and _fresh_ human blood? Who knows what could happen… No, we can't have that…. not yet. You'll be free to come and go as you please, when you're under control. You can't leave here if you feel even the tiniest bit thirsty or unstable."

"Fine, then I'll come here every day for a drink, and be on my way," Akatsuki retorted hotly, not exactly appreciating being treated like a child.

"I thought I was teaching you how to be one of us," Kuro said with a concerned look. "You know absolutely nothing about being a vampire. How do you expect to just go on living your normal human life when you don't even know how to control yourself? You don't know when you'll fall to hunger. We have no idea… remember, this isn't an exact science. I really think you should stay here..."

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll be just fine," Akatsuki stood, and moving to leave, suddenly realized he was still in pajamas. "Can I have my clothes back, please?"

"I seriously can't let you leave," Kuro insisted firmly, his face set seriously.

They glared at each other for a long moment, eyes from both sides blazing with intensity. Akatsuki moved to his left toward the door, but Kuro moved in step with him, blocking his exit. Increased his speed and switching, he moved to the right, but Kuro again blocked his path faster than a blink, as though he hadn't moved at all. Akatsuki, growling under his breath, stopped and thought about it for a moment; this was obviously a battle he wasn't going to win. This vampire, although seemingly friendly enough most of the time, was much stronger and faster than he was, a centuries old vampire versus a newborn. He knew how that'd turn out... he'd have no chance in hell. He sighed exasperatedly, which turned into a low growl as he tugged at his silver locks with his fists in frustration. "Gahhh fiiiine!" he growled, thoroughly annoyed now. "I'll stay, alright? I'll let you ' _teach'_ me. But once I'm stable and I've got some ' _vamp'_ knowledge under my belt, I'm out. K?"

Kuro's furrowed brow deepened. Akatsuki seemed so frustrated and annoyed… like the thought of staying with him and learning from him were highly distasteful. Was his offer of assistance really _that_ horrible? He was indeed putting himself out on a limb to help the newborn, willing to spend his time and energy to take him under his wing. Why was he being treated like some sort of revolting pariah? Understandably so, this was a lot to comprehend and even more to become adjusted to, but even so…

Akatsuki saw the dejected look that the amber eyes betrayed and he immediately regretted his rash display of distaste. "Look, I didn't mean–… I–… it's not like I'm not appreciative of your offer. It's just…" he was tripping over his words, unable to string his thoughts together. "I'm just… not very good at… accepting other's help…" he blushed again at his confession.

Kuro's brow relaxed. "Well, admitting you have a problem is the first step in correcting it," he replied, the concern leaving his eyes, the corners of his mouth turning at in a sly smirk.

"Yeah yeah," Akatsuki scoffed, grinning slightly despite his earlier annoyance. "So, if I'm staying here, where–"

Kuro gestured around the room with his hands, grinning. "Right here. This will be your room. The bathroom is yours as well. You'll also have free reign of the whole house, of course; I want you to feel as comfortable as possible."

Somehow doubting he'd ever feel truly comfortable here, Akatsuki nodded in appreciation. "What about all my stuff?" he inquired. "Can I at least go to my apartment and get some things?"

"You haven't noticed?" Kuro asked, looking slightly sheepish.

"Noticed what?" Akatsuki replied warily.

Kuro paused for a moment, studying him, wondering if this was going to be another situation that'd spark the newborn's temper. "Follow me," he instructed as h turned and entered the bathroom once more. Akatsuki followed, curious now. Kuro again turned left into the attached closet. He gestured to the racks of clothes Akatsuki hadn't noticed before, and he suddenly gasped. The shirts, sweatshirts and jackets hanging above, folded pants hanging below, as well as all the shoes lying in neat rows on the floor, were all _his_. He gawked at his crisply hung apparel, his mouth hanging open in complete shock.

Kuro picked up a black duffle bag that was lying on the floor next to his shoes and handed it to Akatsuki. "I also had the butler grab some things from your apartment that you may need. Your laptop, iPod, the books sitting out of your coffee table…" He reached into the bag and removed a battered copy of Great Expectations by Charles Dickens. "Great choice, by the way…" he said, the sheepishness in his voice increasing.

"You… but… yo–…I…" Akatsuki spluttered. "You were in my apartment? You went through my stuff?!"

"No no, _I_ didn't!" Kuro said quickly, holding his hands up in defensive surrender. "Kagori did."

"Kagori?" Akatsuki asked, confused.

"Yes, my butler," Kuro replied. He turned toward the door and raised his voice slightly. "Kagori?" he called. Seconds later, a middle aged man stood before them, blonde hair slicked back cleanly and blue eyes sparkled behind wire-rim glasses perched upon his long nose. He wore an impeccably crisp tuxedo, complete with tailcoats and all, and dazzlingly polished black shoes. Akatsuki looked him over in surprise. "And no, I don't make him dress like this. He chooses to on his own," Kuro chuckled.

"A butler must always look his best. You called, Master?" the man named Kagori said expectantly.

"I just wanted to formally introduce you to our new house guest. This is Akatsuki Yata. Please make sure he's well taken care of and has anything he could possibly need during his stay."

"Of course, Sir," Kagori replied, inclining his head in a little bow. Turning his attention to Akatsuki, he gave another, lower bow of greeting. "Welcome, Master Yata."

Akatsuki didn't particularly care for being regarded so formally; it made him feel uncomfortable. "Uh… A-Akatsuki is fine," he said awkwardly. "And thanks for getting my stuff, I guess…"

"Of course, Master Akatsuki," Kagori replied, inclining his head in respect.

"Not Master, just Akat–" he began, but Kuro cut him off.

"Just let it go..." he advised with a smile. "That'll be all, Kagori, thank you," he said to his butler.

"Master," Kagori bent at the waist in a full bow this time, and exited the closet.

Akatsuki stared after Kagori for a moment, then turned back to Kuro. "You have a _butler_?"

"Of course. Most noble vampire households do."

"Wait a minute... If you have my stuff here already… How long have I been here?"

"A little over 24 hours," Kuro replied, shrugging nonchalantly. "You were unconscious the whole time. …You look upset… is there a problem with your things?"

"Well, no…" Akatsuki said, a little shaken. "It's just… you brought my things here without asking me, like you knew from the start what was going to happen…"

Kuro's smile was a little abashed. "Well, when I found you in the cemetery, you were in pretty rough shape. I could sense what was happening to you. Your body had begun to break down from lack of sustenance. I couldn't just leave you there. I knew you'd need assistance maneuvering through this transition once you woke up. As a brand new vampire, I wasn't going to let you leave here until you're stable and trained, period. Hence bringing your things here."

"So, just so I understand…" Akatsuki started, annoyed. "You broke into my apartment, took my stuff and brought it here, all based on what you _thought_ was best for me? What happened to asking someone first, you know, common courtesy?" He paused then, noticing a flaw in Kuro's grand plan. "Wait… I haven't even technically said yes! You swindled me into this!"

"How could I ask you when you're unconscious?" Kuro winked. "You'll thank me, you know," he grinned slyly as he turned and left Akatsuki alone in the closet.

Akatsuki sighed heavily to calm his slightly risen temper. _Oh man_ … he thought, shaking his head. This guy is persistent, a bit arrogant, and he really doesn't mind stepping on some toes to get what he wants. Too bad he does it with that smile on his face so it's not like I can even be mad at him for it. _Can I really trust him to have my best interests at heart?_ Or will this haughty noble attitude prove otherwise? He really hoped Kuro truly was his ally here… _I'll just have to be careful… I can't let my guard down…_

Exiting the bathroom, Akatsuki saw Kuro leaning casually against one of the bed pillar again, arms folded across his chest. A slight smile was playing around his lips as he surveyed his silver haired guest curiously. "You know what?" Kuro said, pausing before speaking again, giving his lips a quick little lick. "I'm hungry..."

Akatsuki froze in the bathroom doorway, his nerves jumping horribly and his stomach overturning. …Hungry? But… that meant… his heart began to race and his palms started to sweat. He wanted to run; to sprint from the room as fast as he could, putting as much distance between himself and Kuro as possible, but he was rooted to the spot with dread, and ensnared by the seductive way Kuro licked his flushed lips. This was a little fast, wasn't it? he thought. He could barely breathe, his heart was beating so fast in his chest. His lungs didn't seem to be working properly.

Kuro took in the sight of his reaction and threw back his head, laughing heartily; Akatsuki's stomach fluttered at the attractive sound of it, despite his gripping fear. "Geez, lighten up! I'm only messing with you... I meant _actual_ food. _You're_ not on the menu."

"But… before you said–" Akatsuki choked, but he was cut off mid-sentence.

"That vampires feed off each other? Yeah, I know what I said. But all in good time my friend. We can also eat human food, and I've got a real craving for fried chicken!" he grinned broadly. "Come on!" He crossed the room in long, graceful strides, exiting the room through the tall double doors, leaving Akatsuki alone to try to control his heaving breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Once his heart had stopped hammering, Akatsuki followed Kuro out the double doors that led into a long lavishly carpeted hallway, turning left and walking past several closed doors before reaching a stairway landing. Kuro was nowhere in sight, but Akatsuki could sense his presence in the direction he was heading, so he continued forward at a human pace; there was really no hurry. He descended the long staircase into a large high ceilinged foyer. To the left of the staircase was a wide archway that opened into a comfortably decorated living room, with soft looking white couches and leather armchairs, decorative pillows, a cream plush rug covering the dark hardwood floors, and lamps playing warm golden light around the room. The color scheme was similar to the rest of the house; creams, browns, reds and golds. It looks like this vampire liked the finer things and seemed pretty good at decorating, he thought. Through the large curtain opened windows, the last brilliant streaks of sunset stained the sky, the sun falling behind a picturesque scene of mountain ranges and tree covered bluffs. He had to raise his hand to shield his sensitive eyes from the blazing streak of light that fell into the room, as it burned far too brightly. The sun hurt a little, but not enough to stop him from marveling at the beautiful view outside. He could tell by the color of the light that the windows had some sort of UV protection on them, like car windows did.

Although momentarily distracted by the scene outside, he concentrated once more on following his senses. He could smell Kuro's scent lingering in the air to his right, moving away from the living room. He walked through the open foyer to the mouth of a long hallway, with closed doors on either side. As he walked past two doors on either side of him, he sensed Kuro's presence close by and could smell his scent hovering around the door to his left. Knowing what he would find if he opened that door, he reached for the handle and wrenched the door open, a triumphant grin playing around his lips. But it was only a supply closet, filled with brooms, mops, buckets and other cleaning supplies. Confused, Akatsuki went to turn back down the hallway when two gentle hands caught his upper arms, sending more electric sparks down them at the touch, identical the first time. Kuro leaned in, his lips suddenly mere inches away from Akatsuki's left ear; he could feel the other's warm, deliciously sweet scented breath on the side of his neck. Startled, he flinched, and an involuntary shiver ran down his neck and all the way down his spine at the sensation, his breath coming out in a little gasp.

"Boo," Kuro whispered, chuckling softly. "Too bad you fell for my trick." Akatsuki could hear the smirk in his voice. "I was testing you, to see if you'd go looking for me for my scent or my aura. I suppressed my aura to see if you'd fall for the scent I marked in that closet…" As Kuro spoke, his lips moved in closer, almost touching the cold metal earrings on Akatsuki's left ear. Akatsuki's heart began to race wildly as Kuro's parted lips drew still closer to his neck, just millimeters now from landing on the soft skin under his ear…. His mind was fogging over and he couldn't think straight, even though a voice in the back of his head was screaming at him to run. "You really should be more careful…" Kuro's soft, somewhat dangerous voice whispered.

Frantically shaking his head to clear it, Akatsuki spun around out of Kuro's grasp. "Don't go scaring me like that!" he barked.

"Oh fine, I'm sorry for startling you. I was only testing you. And having a little fun," Kuro shrugged casually. He hadn't been able to help himself… his usual control kept slipping where the newborn was concerned; he could still feel that bit of yearning roiling within him from minutes before, seeing the newborn in his bloodlust...

"You can't just… do stuff like that!" Akatsuki said a little shakily, trying to ward off the warm pulses he felt on his skin where Kuro had touched him. "I'm new at this… you can't just mess with me like that…" His entire body felt hot… Why was he reacting like that? Whether it was the fact that Kuro was a vampire and could have easily ripped out his throat just now, or was it proximity of Kuro's lips to his skin… he wasn't totally sure… But he was noticing that this guy seemed like a bit of a pervert, which embarrassed him and wasn't making this any easier.

"Aww you're no fun!" Kuro pouted. "So serious all the time… lighten up!" He smirked playfully as he walked past Akatsuki, continuing down the hallway. "Or we're not going to have any fun in this…" he said quietly over his shoulder, his eyes flashing. But his inner voice was nowhere near as smooth and teasing as his outer one. _What the hell are you doing, Kuro?_

Still standing stiffly with stomach fluttering wildly, Akatsuki scowled. He didn't like feeling like this, like Kuro was simply playing games with him. He also didn't care for how crazy his reactions were when Kuro was that near to him, looking at him, touching him. "Who said vampire training had be fun?" he grumbled.

"Who said it didn't?" Kuro called, almost at the end of the hallway now. Akatsuki sighed and followed him. The hallway opened up into a brightly lit, open-concept kitchen and eating area. It was a chef's dream kitchen; with large dual ovens, multiple cooktops, a large granite island gleamed in the middle of the room, and pots and pans hanging from an ornate rack on the ceiling. A double fridge stood against one wall, and a deep farmhouse sink lay under the window. Despite his annoyance with Kuro, Akatsuki whistled softly in surprise as he stepped into the large room and flinched slightly, his still bare feet sensitive to the cool tiles.

"You like?" Kuro asked, giving Akatsuki a sidelong appraising glance.

"What's not to like?" Akatsuki admired, his anger at Kuro subsiding somewhat. "It's a great kitchen. And a great house from what I've seen so far. You've got a good eye for décor."

Kuro's cheeks colored slightly, a faint smile tugging up his lips. "Thank you." He watched the silver haired man gaze around the bright kitchen, his eyes glinting with pride. "Do you like to cook?"

"Yeah, sometimes," Akatsuki said, averting his eyes, but smiled slightly despite himself. He wasn't going to admit to Kuro how much he actually _loved_ to cook. This kitchen was perfect; exactly what he'd want his dream kitchen to look like. His own tiny apartment only had a small two burner stove, barely any counter space and a dinky little microwave. What he would give to be able to cook in a kitchen like this…

"Well, you live here now, so you can cook whatever and whenever you want," Kuro said, still watching his expression. "You won't need to though, because Kagori can prepare all of your meals."

"That's okay, I can cook for myself," Akatsuki assured him.

"You really won't need to. Kagori can do it all."

Akatsuki stayed silent, letting it go. As Kuro had said his name, Kagori entered the kitchen through a side door, bowing first to Kuro, then to Akatsuki. "Masters," he said in respectful greeting. "How may I serve you?"

"I'm thinking fried chicken for dinner," Kuro said, licking his lips again in anticipation. "And those little corn muffins you're so good at making," he added.

"Can I help?" Akatsuki asked Kagori, but he could barely get the sentence before Kuro was grabbing him by the upper arm, pulling him from the kitchen. "Hey! But I–" he protested as he was unceremoniously dragged through the doorway back out in the hallway. "I can walk, you know!" he barked, wrenching his arm free. "I just wanted to see if he needed any help."

"Kagori can handle things. It's what he does. You're a guest here, you don't need to be helping in the kitchen," Kuro sighed exasperatedly.

Akatsuki frowned, then gave up. "Whatever. Fine, you win. Seems like that's happening a lot around here."

"Now you're getting it!" Kuro smirked, turning to continue down the hallway, but Akatsuki's next words pulled him up short.

Akatsuki had stopped walking, his scowl deepening. He did feel annoyed, but his new over exuberant emotions, in particular the uncontrollable anger that was always hovering right below the surface of boiling point since he'd awoken, was curling around his stomach again without his permission and had decided to bubble over. "So is this how things are going to be while I'm staying here?" he said quietly, ice permeating from his voice. "' _Your house, your rules'_ , I get that… But are you going to treat me like some captive, someone you can jerk around on a string, like… some _plaything_?"

Akatsuki's dangerous inflection on the last word seriously caught Kuro off guard. He turned, meeting the eyes of the man before him. The light grey eyes blazed with anger, his shoulders tense and his hands balled into fists at his sides. He'd had obviously done or said something to really upset him. _Oh no…_ he thought... _Well this was off to a swimming start, wasn't it?_ "No, of course not," he said, trying not to let his voice show how off guard he was. "I just…" He stopped short, not knowing how to explain himself properly. He just felt such an uncontrollable, incomprehensibly strong pull toward this man that it was throwing him off balance, not allowing him to fully act like himself. "I'm sorry for making you feel that way, it was never my intention. I just… I don't know how to _do this…_ your presence is hard for me to get used to…" His shoulders slumped the tiniest amount.

"So you don't know how to do what, act normal?" Akatsuki retorted, his shoulders relaxing slightly at Kuro's intense expression of remorse, but he was still thoroughly annoyed.

"I suppose," Kuro said quietly with a sad little smile, dropping his gaze to the floor. "I don't know how to not… be alone…"

"What do you mean?" Akatsuki asked, slightly confused, his anger evaporating at the brunette's heartfelt confession.

"Comes with the territory, I suppose," Kuro said, his voice taking on a barely contained bitterness. "Noble in class often makes for a separated life, apart from normal society. I was educated at home, and I was never truly allowed to socialize with people my own age in my youth. A life full of business meetings with my father, etiquette schooling with my mother, formal parties and dinners… being forced to be the most prim and proper little vampire child… I couldn't take it. And even being surrounded with vampire society's elite felt completely and utterly alone. When I was old enough to be out on my own, I chose to leave it all behind. Not much love lost there…" He paused then… fiddling with the ring on his right ring finger. The ornate silver ring encased a brilliantly blood red stone, a coat of arms etched into either side of the large stone.

"Yeah but… You're not really alone, though; you've got Kagori. And you must have friends now, right? People you met after you left home?"

"Not really…" Kuro confessed, forcing his voice and eyes to remain steady and passive. "Coworkers really… well, subordinates actually… I never really had the opportunity to meet people other than professionally. Because vampire society is all about power, wealth, and expressing one's class, people keep you at arm's length when they can sense that you're of a superior class. And yes, even though Kagori's presence keeps me from being _truly_ alone, I still tend to feel very isolated." He sighed and shook his bowed head with a pretend little smile. "Ahh the life of a noble, a gift and a curse. Nevermind about it."

Akatsuki felt a pang of sadness and sympathy for the noble vampire standing in front of him, that feigned happy twinkle upon his face clearly put there purely for show. What a life this must have been, with no one to keep him company but his parents, who seemed to only treat him like a last name, nothing more than the continuation of the family legacy and bloodline. The brunette obviously resented his family for keeping him cooped up, or otherwise parading him around like a show pony. Akatsuki didn't know how he felt, but he still felt bad that he'd had to go through that.

"I am sorry for messing you around though," Kuro continued, looking genuinely apologetic now.

Akatsuki nodded. "It's fine, just watch it with the touching though, okay? I'm still getting used to this extra sensory stuff… okay?"

"But what about during training?" Kuro's grinned slyly, his mischievous air coming back to him. "I'll have to touch you when we spar."

" _Spar_?" Akatsuki's eyebrows rose in interest. "What will this training be, anyway? Combat training?"

"Think of it as Vampire Boot Camp. Or maybe Vampire 101 as a college course." Kuro winked, chuckling at his own little joke. "I'll teach you everything I can so you'll be able to be a functioning member of vampire society."

"Hmm… fine," Akatsuki agreed. "Sounds okay to me."

"Great! We'll start tomorrow then." Kuro chirped happily, all earlier traces of his depressed mood gone.

"Tomorrow? But…" Akatsuki protested. He was antsy to get started now.

"Yes. Tonight, I need you to rest up. Make sure the blood takes, and makes you strong."

"Oh, okay sure," Akatsuki said vaguely, letting it go. Fine, we'd do this Kuro's way...

"Come on, Kagori will serve us in the dining room," Kuro said, turning again, leading Akatsuki down the hallway and back out into the foyer. To their right was a pair of tall French doors, trimmed in white and paned with crystallized glass. Kuro turned the handle and pushed the doors open, revealing a traditionally decorated dining room with a long oak table and eight finely upholstered chairs taking up the middle of the room. Standing in a corner was an ornate china cabinet, encasing gold trimmed plates and tall crystal goblets. Under the large window was a wheeled serving tray, holding napkins, napkins rings and shining silver cutlery.

"You know, I did say you decorated well, but in some ways – like this room, for instance – you have the home of a 50 year old woman," Akatsuki commented teasingly.

"And what, pray tell, is wrong with that?" Kuro sniffed indignantly.

"Nothing really, just not much of the traditional bachelor pad," Akatsuki said, running his fingers through the gold fringe of the table runner spread out across the table lengthwise. He plucked delicately at a piece of fringe, raising his eyebrow as he looked at Kuro appraisingly. "So what's up with it?"

Kuro paused thoughtfully. "When I left home, I didn't have anywhere to go. I had to make a life for himself. Thank goodness my parents didn't leave me out to dry completely… not financially, anyway. I still had my trust funds and my inheritance… they wouldn't want a vampire of noble blood and one of their own kin living on the street. Quite unbecoming and dreadful for _their_ reputation…. Anyway, I had Kagori pick out and buy a house. I don't really care where I live or how it's decorated for the most part; I'd live in an apartment for all I care, but Kagori wouldn't hear of it. Sure, maybe he went a little overboard," he gestured around him, meaning the whole house and its immense size, "but I let him have free reign. He came with me from my parent's home. He's taken care of me my whole life, so my parents didn't want me to part from him. I had Kagori decorate it too; it didn't really matter to me…"

"But I enjoyed it immensely, Sir," a voice chimed from behind them. Kagori had entered the room, carrying a tray holding a bottle of wine, two wine glasses, a pitcher of water, and two crystal water goblets. He set the tray on the table, removing the crystal goblets and placing them in front of two places at the table; the head of the table and the one directly next to it. He then placed the wine glasses next to the goblets. "Gentlemen, please be seated," he said as he bowed to them both, pulling out the chair at the head of the table, indicating that they should sit.

Kuro sat first, motioning his hand at the chair directly next to him on his right, implying that Akatsuki should sit there. Akatsuki sat, feeling slightly awkward at the formalness of the room and place settings. He studied Kuro out of the corner of his eye. So… he may came off as a pampered little rich boy, with the big house and the butler and everything, but he was really more down to earth than he seemed. Akatsuki could sense a sort of darkness and a pain past wavering just beneath the suave appearance and lively smile that Kuro kept firmly in place.

Kagori picked up the bottle of white wine, turning it so the label was clearly visible to the two men sitting. "Would you care for some wine?" he offered. "It is a vintage chardonnay. Bright and crisp, yet sweet. I believe it will be to your liking."

"You know what I'd like Kagori, thank you," Kuro said. Kagori inclined his head, and quietly left the room.

Akatsuki looked at Kuro quizzically. Kuro gave him an answering smile. "I prefer red wine."

"Red wine? Really? But white goes so much better with chicken," Akatsuki said skeptically.

Kuro looked slightly surprised, before quickly checking his expression. "You know wine pairings? So you do know how to cook then," he smirked appreciatively. "However, it's not really the wine I want."

Kagori reentered the room then, carrying an unlabeled dark red bottle. The moment he pulled the cork from the bottle, Akatsuki could smell the faint scent of blood, growing stronger with each passing second as it filled the air around them. His throat, which had been aching dully in the background, tightened.

"We call this our blood wine. Kagori makes it himself," Kuro said, turning his head and beaming up at Kagori.

"Indeed," Kagori said. "Would you like to try some, Master Akatsuki?"

Akatsuki hesitated, swallowing nervously to reduce the lump in his throat. "Um... no thanks... The regular wine will be fine for me," he said. He wasn't sure how much blood his system could handle at once, and he wasn't about to test it on his first day.

Kuro shot him a look that clearly said ' _wimp',_ but he let it go. "Fine, more for me then," he said, holding out his wine glass for Kagori to fill. The dark red liquid poured into his glass, causing the scent in the air to heighten, constricting Akatsuki's throat still further. He swallowed again and tried to ignore it; he'd have to practice this. Kuro sipped at his wine as Kagori walked around the table to fill Akatsuki's glass with the white wine.

"Dinner will be ready shortly," he said, and bowing, he backed out of the room.

"So…" Kuro said conversationally, swirling his liquid around the glass between his long fingers. "I'd like to know a little more about you."

Akatsuki hesitated, feeling like this might would end up being more of an interrogation than an conversation. There was no way he was going to divulge too much personal information, but it all depended on the questions… "Uh, alright," he said tentatively. "What would you like to know?"

"Tell me about yourself."

"That's a bit of a broad statement, don't you think?" Akatsuki, taking a sip of his wine. He was dry and brisk with a sweet finish, exactly how he liked his wine. "What specifically do you want to know?"

"Fine then. Let's start with some basics. Where are you from, originally?"

"Tokyo, born and raised," Akatsuki said.

"Never wanted to move elsewhere?" Kuro asked.

Akatsuki paused. He'd thought about it, and had wanted to, but Ishino's doctors were here, and he didn't think uprooting him was in anyone's best interest. He'd also thought seriously about moving after Ishino's death to get a fresh start, but he had a hard enough time getting out of bed every day, let alone dealing with moving… "Just… haven't felt like moving anywhere else…" he said cautiously.

"And what do you do for a living?"

"I'm in the police academy at the moment, training to be an officer," Akatsuki said.

"Ahh the Force, huh? A noble and hardworking profession. And how is it going for you?" Kuro asked.

"Fine, I suppose. I'll graduate and be a full time officer after I fulfill my training hours. It may take longer than expected though, because… I've been taking some time off..." he said, his voice trailing off.

"How long?" Kuro inquired.

"…a while," Akatsuki said quietly. With everything that had been happening in his life lately, the last thing on his mind had been work, and his commanding officer had understood. He'd insisted he take time to collect himself and rejoin the recruits when he was more focused...

Kuro, who looked slightly concerned at the way Akatsuki's face hardened almost as if in pain, leaned forward in his chair slightly toward him. "Oh? And why is that?"

Akatsuki stared down, fixing his gaze deliberately on the wine glass in his hand. He didn't answer right away, but Kuro waited patiently. "I…" Akatsuki started, but the words caught in his throat, and he couldn't continue. His brows pulled together, but he tried his hardest to keep his face from screwing up with pain-filled lines.

"…You're in mourning," Kuro stated matter-of-factly in a quiet voice. It wasn't a question.

Akatsuki's gaze snapped up, eyes wide with surprise. "What? How did you…?" he asked breathlessly.

"When I found you at the cemetery, I noticed the grave you had been next to when you collapsed. I saw the picture of that boy… he looks _exactly_ like you, just a perfect younger version. And I read the name on the headstone; Ishino Yata." He paused then, examining the dark liquid in his wine glass thoughtfully. He knew the answer to the question before he asked it. "That boy… was he your br–"

"My brother, yeah…" Akatsuki cut in sharply, suddenly standing, the chair screeching out behind him. He'd set the wine glass down on the table hard and it wobbled slightly, threatening to tip over, but thankfully straightened before doing so. He'd placed his heavily shaking hands upon the table in front of him for support; his legs felt like jelly and barely held his weight. His his head was down, his silver hair falling across his eyes, hiding the anger and torment in them from view. He had felt the question coming; it'd been hanging awkwardly in the air around them from the moment they met – the question of why he'd been in the cemetery at all that day. He didn't want to talk about this… especially with someone he just met, someone who he still didn't trust yet. Why was this guy even asking questions when it seemed like he already knew the answers? _I bet he really can read minds…_ he thought angrily. _I don't need this..._

"Hey, are you alright?" Kuro asked, his voice full of concern.

"…I'm fine," Akatsuki bit out before straightening up and turning swiftly to leave the room.

"But– hey wait! Yata!" Kuro's voice called as Akatsuki crossed the threshold of the dining room. He decided to test his new vampire speed, desperate to get away from the thoughts he always tried to keep at bay. He sprinted forward as fast as he could, and wind whistled in his ears as he entered the foyer and started up the stairs at full speed. He'd made it almost to the top of the tall staircase in a fraction of a second, an accomplishment that unsteadied him a little, but he didn't let his astonishment stop him. Suddenly, a blur of motion materialized to his right as someone stepped in front of him, far outstripping his own speed. A strong hand shoved against his chest, decreasing his forward momentum, and he stopped abruptly. Kuro was slightly above him on the top step, blocking his passage forward, keeping his hand firmly on the center of his chest. "Hey, what's your hurry?" Kuro asked, sounding worried, eyebrows furrowed in surprise and concern.

Akatsuki tried to step to the left, attempting to move around Kuro, but he blocked his path. Akatsuki tried the right, but was blocked again. Just like their standoff in his bedroom, this exchange got him nowhere. "Let me through," he said dangerously, practically growling. His hands balled into fists at his sides again, his furious glare hardening.

"Did I say something wrong? Have I upset you or something?"

Akatsuki's breath was growling through his throat and his chest was heaving. A tiny part of his mind realized that in the last hour he'd become a complete basket case several times, stuck on a dangerously looping roller coaster of over exaggerated emotions, but the bigger part didn't care much right now. He was normally so calm and collected, but he didn't know how to control his new heightened emotions or responses, and rage burned through all his senses, obscuring anything else. "You just butt your nose into everything, don't you?!" he said angrily, his voice rising with every word. "You think you can just read me like an open book, that you just know everything about me _so well_ like you basically read my mind or something! You don't even know me, but it's like you're crawling inside me, picking at my brain… Knock it off… Get out of my head!" His voice cracked and he almost sobbed the last words as he collapsed to his knees on the step below Kuro, grabbing fistfuls of his silver hair as he fell. His tense body was trembling. What was going on with him? Why couldn't he get a grip on himself? These kind of fits just wasn't like him…

"Hey," Kuro said softly and soothingly as he knelt on his step in front of the bowed silver head. He placed a hand on the man's shoulder, gripping it in a reassuring way. Akatsuki flinched and shied away slightly from the touch, but Kuro ignored it and left his hand there. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to do that." He spoke quietly to try to calm the situation. "Vampires are very perceptive creatures… we can sense things that humans can't; physical and emotional responses that are much more subtle. But you're right, it is sort of like reading someone like a book, at least their emotional state, since I'm already so susceptible to it. I guess I don't even know I'm doing it sometimes." He felt like he was rambling, and the fists grasped in the silver hair before him didn't loosen. Knowing his special ability may help here, Kuro concentrated hard on surrounding them both where they knelt together in a quiet calm, sending waves of tranquility flooding into Akatsuki. He slowly but surely felt the rage in the other man's aura dwindle, and the white-knuckled hands gripping the silver locks finally uncoiled and fell dully to his sides. "I don't presume to know you or your situation…" Kuro continued soothingly. "And I sincerely apologize if I came off that way."

Akatsuki sighed deeply and finally raised his grey eyes to meet Kuro's consoling amber ones. All anger was gone from them and they were now filled with a dejected tiredness and a desperate longing for understanding. He was still trembling slightly, but his body had at least somewhat relaxed.

"You're doing that… that weird thing again… aren't you?" he choked, his voice hoarse from yelling.

"Uh… yes, sorry for that too…" Kuro muttered sheepishly. "It's the only way I know how to calm someone…"

"You know that means you're pretty much _are_ always going to be rummaging around in my head, right?" Akatsuki said somewhat bitterly, but still quietly. Kuro was keeping his anger levels suppressed, but he was too tired to feel much of anything anyway. His body felt like a thousand pounds of lead.

"I can't read your mind, Yata. I'm not a vampire with those abilities, remember? I can just tamper with emotions, and only when absolutely necessary."

Akatsuki scoffed. "'Tamper with'", he repeated in a mumble. "Great…"

"I assure you, I can't possibly know what you're really thinking," Kuro said. "Just my perceptions…"

"Uh huh…" Akatsuki added skeptically, turning to leave.

"Hey," Kuro said, grabbing the attention of Akatsuki's gaze again. "I really am sorry," he repeated. Akatsuki nodded slowly then his eyes flitted downward once more. Kuro watched him carefully for any reaction. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, and I won't pry into… sensitive topics… okay?" Akatsuki nodded again. With no other visible reaction, Kuro continued speaking, starting to feel like he was trailing on and on. "And I know we just met, but I don't want to scare you off already. I really do want to help you, and I want this to work..."

Akatsuki blushed a little, the inflection in the words gave the sense of an possible ulterior motive… Maybe he was just too messed up and was reading things the wrong way, but the look in Kuro's eyes wasn't altogether innocent. His heart started to pound faster in his chest again. What are his real reason for keeping him here? Akatsuki shook that thought off it quickly. No, he just wanted to help… _No way… we're both guys… quit thinking like that, it's weird._

Seeing the other man's blush, Kuro began to stammer, not wanting to embarrass him or come off the wrong way. "I–I mean this whole teacher-student dynamic! I just meant that… you need to be taught the basics at the very least… for your own protection, and that of those around you. And if you leave… well… I didn't do my job right, did I?"

Akatsuki breathed a sigh of relief. "Your job? You know you don't _have_ to do this. It's not your responsibility to 'get me up to speed'. You act like if you don't, our whole world will fall to ruin. You don't have to beat yourself up about it; I'll be _fine_." He was trying to be reassuring, but he probably wasn't doing a very good job.

"No you won't," Kuro insisted. "If you aren't properly trained to handle your body's enhancements and responses, you'll not only endanger yourself but countless others. I can't let that happen, as an upstanding and contributing member of vampire society. So yes, it is my responsibility." His eyes were burning deeply, smoldering with sincerity, and his face was serious now. "You need to learn to control yourself, for everyone's sake."

"I know…" Akatsuki said quietly, looking down, not able to meet Kuro's intense gaze anymore. It made him uneasy and embarrassed. "I just… I don't want to put you out. It's great that you're helping me. I really do appreciate it, even if I'm not acting like it. You're right before… I guess I've become a bit of a hothead…"

"No way," Kuro said sarcastically, a crooked half grin crossing his lips. Akatsuki finally smiled too and relaxed, breaking the tension that had been floating around in the air between them. Their eyes met again and they stared silently at each other for a long moment, when the crisp sound of a cleared throat echoed through the open room, breaking the silence. Akatsuki jumped; he hadn't sensed Kagori's presence. He'd been… distracted… lost somewhere deep, swimming in liquid amber…

"Masters, dinner is served in the dining room," Kagori said.

"Right, we're coming Kagori!" Kuro said, standing up quickly and extending a hand to Akatsuki. Hesitantly, Akatsuki took it, straightening up as well. The same electric spark, similar to the one that'd occurred in the bedroom when their hands had touched, now shot through their joined hands, sending a warm tingle up Akatsuki's forearm. He retracted his hand as soon as he was standing upright, trying his best not to blush deeper.

"Hey," he said quietly, embarrassed. "I'm sorry for… always losing my temper… it seems like I'm doing a really piss poor job at getting any kind of control down. It's just all really overwhelming."

"It's quite all right," Kuro said, smiling. "You're new at this; I know it can be hard. I'll give you a few freebies." He winked again.

Akatsuki, cheeks still flushed with embarrassment, turned and started back down the long staircase, Kuro following behind. A swirl of butterflies had erupted in his stomach when he had taken Kuro's hand, and the fluttering had not yet subsided. He closed his eyes, trying to settle himself, but Kuro's presence right behind him set his body on edge. Why did he feel this way? He felt such an odd nervousness around the noble, but not in the way he thought he should. At first, he thought these feelings of edginess were caused by the fact that Kuro was a powerful and cunning vampire who could kill him in an instant if he wanted to. This, in the beginning, may have been the cause for his unease, but surprisingly he wasn't even remotely frightened of Kuro now, although he knew he should be. The instinct to be fearful, distrusting and cautious fought fiercely with the unexplainable yet powerful desire to be in the other's presence. _Great_ , he thought. Like he didn't have enough to deal with right now…

Reaching the bottom of the stairs and reentering the dining room, the men were greeted by a delectable smell and an even more delicious sight. A large plate of golden brown fried chicken lay in the on the table between their two empty places, and two smaller dishes of a warm corn and pepper mixture, and a cold watermelon, radish and dill salad sat on either side of the chicken platter. Next to that lay a napkin covered basket, a corner of a fluffy golden muffin poking out from under the corner of the cloth napkin. Everything looked and smelled delicious.

Kagori, standing behind Kuro's chair, pulled it out and gestured for Kuro to sit. "Young Masters," he said, giving a little bow. Kuro's eyes had lit up like a child's on Christmas morning, and he almost skipped to his spot at the table, taking his seat quickly. He took his crisp white napkin and, with an unnecessarily large flourish, laid it across his lap. Akatsuki also took his seat, excited by the prospect of the delicious looking food. He hadn't realized just how hungry he really was until his stomach gave a gigantic, somewhat embarrassing rumble. He must have just been hungry when he'd felt those butterflies in his stomach a moment ago. _That had to have been it…_

Kagori served them each heaping plates of everything on the table, and inclined his head respectfully as he backed out of the room, carrying his tray. "Please enjoy, Masters," he said, and left the room, closing the double doors after him.

"He's the best cook in the world!" Kuro chimed, picking up a crispy chicken leg and biting into it, eyes rolling to the ceiling and shoulders slumping in apparent bliss.

Akatsuki also took a bite of his chicken thigh, and inwardly sighed with contentment at the delicious flavor. It was very well done; crispy yet juicy, seasoned perfectly. "It is pretty good," he agreed nonchalantly.

"Pretty good? _Pretty good?!"_ Kuro repeated, incredulously. "What, you think you could make better?"

"Probably," Akatsuki said, smirking. He was trying to annoy Kuro now and he was doing a pretty good job. Kuro's eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open comically in disbelief. Akatsuki laughed heartily at the absurdity of the childish reaction. It felt good; it'd been a long time since he truly laughed. "Calm down," he said. "Kagori is a great cook, I probably couldn't surpass him."

"Damn right," Kuro snorted, taking and biting into a corn muffin. "Oh my lord, these are so good!" he trilled, chewing happily. Akatsuki shook his head, still chuckling, as he continued to eat.

xXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: I love that we are finally getting into developing their kind of weird, awkward relationship :) If you're still with me on this journey, review for me! I want to know how I'm doing :) Follow/Fav!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Akatsuki sighed contentedly and slumped back in his chair, comfortably well fed. He had wondered how eating would work; if the vampire myth that they only lived on blood was true, but he was glad to see that his body still seemed to want want and enjoy food, and it had all tasted exquisite on his new sensitive palate. He'd washed it down with quite a bit of wine as well; before becoming a vampire, this much alcohol would have set him on the path to being considerably drunk, but now he just felt warm and a little sleepy. The two men had kept up a stream of conversation during the dinner, which had been dominated by Kuro firing off questions about Akatsuki and his life. He'd asked about his childhood, his family, his preferences with movies, television and music, and about his work at the academy. Akatsuki has answered the questions honestly, but had skirted around the subject of his brother's death when speaking of his family, as did also Kuro, much to Akatsuki's relief. He didn't think he was ready to talk about it all yet, even though it always seemed to play in his the back of his mind like a video on repeat.

Akatsuki had been born and raised right here in the same city. His father was a consultant for a multi-million dollar advertising and marketing firm, and his mother was a grade-school teacher. They lived in a comfortable three bedroom home in the suburbs. He'd lived a normal but somewhat sheltered and privileged life, and he'd had grown up as normal as any other child, going to the local public school he could walk to from his home. He had been a popular and happy child; always cheery and polite with everyone he met. His parents absolutely adored their baby boy, showering him with affection and spoiling him as an only child. When, as a gift on his 7th Christmas, his parents announced he'd be receiving a little brother, he was overjoyed; he'd always wanted a brother! His parents talked about moving to a larger home in their neighborhood when his little baby brother was born.

Shortly after Ishino's birth, everything changed. A presumably healthy baby boy at first, Ishino soon developed major health issues. He'd been diagnosed with deteriorating muscular dystrophy, painful fibromyalgia and a severe heart defect all by the age of just 3 and a half. Heart surgeries, muscle biopsies, blood transfusions and transplants occurred all within his early years of life. His heart and muscles were simply too weak to support a normal child's activity, and he would stumble and fall when he would try to walk, so by the time he was 6, he was forced to use a wheelchair most of the time. His muscles continued to weaken as he became completely wheelchair bound by the age of 8, and his heart condition had put him in the hospital, in many cases near death, 11 times in those 8 years. The doctor's found it a medical miracle that he'd even lived past the age of 4.

Akatsuki had always taken his brother's medical issues very hard, being a very perceptive child and old enough to understand most of what was going on. He'd been by his brother's side through every operation, every transfusion, and every emergency rush to the hospital. Akatsuki had been a perfect blood and bone marrow match to Ishino, and had assisted in all medical procedures by giving blood transfusions whenever needed. At home, he was his brother's caretaker and emotional support system, as his parents both worked full time jobs to continue to support the family and keep up with all of Ishino's constant and extremely expensive hospital bills. It was amazing how quickly salaries go when you have a sick child… Despite their mounting medical debt, their mother had been about to quit her job as a teacher when Ishino had been diagnosed, but at the time, 12 year old Akatsuki had vehemently assured her that he had things under control when they were gone. They even allowed Akatsuki to quit going to public school, homeschooling himself online instead so he could take care of things at home. Through the passing years, as Ishnio became more and more frail and hope of any kind of recovery ran increasingly thin, Akatsuki fed, bathed, clothed, and otherwise cared for him when his parents were gone. He would rock him in his arms in the middle of the night when he couldn't sleep, and he would comfort him when he cried openly from the pain that pinpointed every muscle. He loved his brother very much, despite the difficulties his perfect little life had taken on since Ishino got sick.

More frustratingly, their parents seemed to fall more and more out of the picture. Their father's hours at the office grew longer with each passing month, and he traveled so much for his work that he was hardly ever home. When he was, he would sit in front of the television with beer in hand, quick to anger at any slight noise that disturbed his stupor. He'd drink beer after beer every night, and allow himself to pass out in a drunken coma in the living room armchair. His mother, even when she was home, had slipped into a deep and unrelenting depression that left her lethargic and nearly unresponsive. Barely going through the motions of life, having her with you in a room was hardly better than having a life-sized doll. It angered Akatsuki how much his parents had given up, and how little they cared that their two sons who desperately needed them. Why didn't they see how much their choices to abandon them, in every way other than financially, had cost the family? Akatsuki hadn't been able to understand; it was such a drastic change from his own joyous early childhood that his heart had ached for his brother, wishing the unhealthy yet very happy child had gotten the same chance at a normal childhood like he'd had. These were not the parents he'd had, not even close. One would have thought the difficult adversity his family were forced to face would have brought a family like theirs closer together, but instead it had ripped his once loving and nurturing parents away from him.

At age 17, exceptionally mature for his age due to his abrupt need to become a pseudo parent to Ishino, Akatsuki made the choice to take 10 year old Ishino and leave their family home, renting a small apartment with the tiny bit of savings he had from working a part time job at a grocery store through high school. Their mother – momentarily surfacing from her nearly lifeless state – objected at first, but had eventually and surprisingly allowed them to leave, understanding that Akatsuki needed to get out that stifling home environment, and she knew that the best place for Ishino to be was with his older brother, the one he loved more than anyone. They'd been there ever since, Akatsuki caring for Ishino the last 3 years. Their parents visited from time to time, but the reunions had been awkward and emotionally strained, so they'd become increasingly few and far between. They sent money too for a while, for living expenses and some of the medical bills, but even these dwindled until they no longer came. They were completely on their own, and frankly, Akatsuki liked it that way.

For the most part, Ishino could care for himself now during the day, but Akatsuki continued to take care of him when he couldn't, working as much as he could at his job at the grocery store right around the corner from their apartment, making sure he was only ever a quick phone call away. He even began to study an online schooling Criminal Justice program at the local community college. He strived to one day join the policy academy, to become a police officer. He was exhausted at the end of each day and he often laid on his bed simply staring at the ceiling, wondering how his perfect, sheltered little life had changed so much in an instant. More nights than he could count, he'd lay holding Ishino's shaking body until his brother finally drifted into a painful, restless sleep. Regardless of the hardships, and although he was always stressed and tired, he loved his brother very much, and never let his weariness show. Despite everything, Ishino remained overly positive and visibly happy, the very essence and bright light of Akatsuki's life. Ishino has been the heart and soul of his life for 8 years, and he wouldn't change a single thing about their life together. Away from the desecrating aura surrounding his parents and that depressing place he had once called a happy home, Ishino actually seemed to be getting better. Akatsuki helped him stretch and train his muscles daily, using the lightest weights he could find to help strengthen the muscles in Ishino's frail arms and legs. Ishino still couldn't walk on his own, but he could now wheel his wheelchair with his own arms until he got too tired to continue, and this was showing progress. They hadn't made an emergency run to the hospital in almost a year and a half, and without any abnormal medical bills to pay, Akatsuki had even started to set a little money aside. Their life together, although far different from the typical brother relationship, had finally started to fall into some sort of normalcy, and Akatsuki has started to become hopeful for Ishino's future. The ray of hope, although still dim, seemed to grow brighter inside him every day.

One night however, about a month ago, everything had gone horribly wrong.

oOo

Ishino had been cooped up far too long in the tiny apartment, and he'd been begging Akatsuki to take him out for a walk for the last three nights in a row. Akatsuki, who'd taken an extra shift today and had far too much homework to get through, had promised they'd try to go out when he finished this nasty paper. Ishino sighed and slumped back against the couch cushions, changing the channel on the TV to his favorite program. The program couldn't hold his attention for long however, as he became restless and started clicking and unclicking the back cover of the TV remote, a loud sound that permeated the music Akatsuki was listening to through his headphones. He only wore them so he could concentrate, but they weren't working tonight. From time to time, Ishino would inhale deeply and exhale in a deliberately loud sigh, trying his best to express his boredom. He'd been at this for the last hour, and Akatsuki had had enough, finally removing this headphones and turning in his desk chair.

"Fine!" he snapped in pretend exasperation, never actually angry with Ishino. "If we go for a quick walk around the park, will you _please_ let me get my paper done when we get back?"

Ishino's face lit up. "Yes, of course! Oh yay, thank you Aki! Thank you, thank you!" he trilled. He practically bounced up and down in excitement on the couch as he waited for Akatsuki to save where he was in the word document. He closed his laptop on the desk and stood up, stretched, and come over to help Ishino into his wheelchair. Lifting him from under his arms, he hoisted his brother's small body off the couch and into his chair, squatting down to unlock the wheels. He straightened up, and Ishino beamed up at him with a look of such utter happiness and unconditional love that Akatsuki suddenly didn't care if completely bombed and got an F on this paper. He just wanted to make his brother happy. That was all that mattered.

Opening the door and wheeling his brother out of the apartment, they turned and started walking down the long hallway toward the elevator. "Let's go fast, please Aki?" Ishino pleaded, tilting his head back to lean on the back of his wheelchair, staring up at his older brother with his sad puppy dog eyes and his bottom lip hanging out in a plea. Akatsuki sighed but smiled down at him – this was a regular occurrence when they went out. It was okay though, since Ishino needed any excuse for some fun. Any opportunity Akatsuki had to make Ishino shine that brilliant smile, he'd take.

"Okay, hold on!" he said as he broke into a run, hurtling down the long hallway. He didn't flat out sprint, but he ran fast enough to allow the wind to whip through Ishino's silvery blonde hair. His little hands gripped the arms of the chair for dear life, as he shrieked in excitement. He trusted his brother to take good care of him and one time he'd even taken his hands off the armrests and lifted them out on either side of him, so he felt as though he was flying. He didn't have the chance to do that this time however, because two doors down the hall from them, old Mrs. Tomoya was leaving her apartment, locking the door behind her. Akatsuki skidded to a halt, digging his heels into the worn carpet to avoid slamming into her. He pulled back on the wheelchair and it stopped just a foot away from the shocked looking woman.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mrs. Tomoya!" he said his breath coming in a surprised little huff. "Are you alright?"

"Oh I'm fine, boys, just fine," she said, beaming at down Ishino. "Just be a little more careful next time, or you're going to plow this little old bag of bones right over!" She rumpled his hair playfully.

"We'll be more careful," Ishino said with a brilliant smile as Akatsuki pushed the wheelchair safety around Mrs. Tomoya.

"Sorry again, ma'am," Akatsuki said as he gave her a small bow.

"Such polite young boys," Mrs. Tomoya said quietly to herself as they continued down the hallway, keeping it to a walk this time.

When they reached the elevator, Akatsuki pushed Ishino close enough that he could reach out and push the Down button on the wall, and they heard the far away jangling of the elevator moving. They lived on the 11th floor of a tall high-rise apartment building in the center of town, close to all the popular shops, restaurants and parks. It wasn't exactly a cheap place to live, and Akatsuki spent a fair amount of his paychecks on rent every month, but it was a price he had to pay to live in a building with an elevator and wheelchair access for Ishino. It was close to his work too, which was a plus. The elevator clattered loudly to a halt at their floor and the doors slowly glided open. Akatsuki wheeled Ishino in and turned the chair around. He then held the elevator door open with an outstretched arm for Mrs. Tomoya, who was bustling down the hallway behind them.

"I'm coming boys, I'm coming," she huffed, hobbling in the elevator behind them. Akatsuki let the door clang shut and pressed the button for the ground floor. The elevator shuddered as it started to move, sending them downward.

"Going out for a little stroll?" Mrs. Tomoya asked kindly. "Beautiful night for it!"

"Yep! Aki is taking me to the park, then out for ice cream!" Ishino said happily.

"Hey, I never said ice cream," Akatsuki said quietly in a slightly scolding tone.

"Oh, let him have some. They're only young for so long," Mrs. Tomoya said to Akatsuki, digging in her purse. She extracted 1200 yen and handed it to him. "Here, take this. Ice cream is on me!"

Akatsuki, shocked at her kind gesture, frowned slightly with embarrassment and shook his head. "Oh no ma'am, thank you very much but I couldn't take your money."

"Please, take it. I can't take it with me when I leave this life, and if I can make a child as sweet as this happy, it's worth it," she said, smiling down at Ishino again, who beamed up at her again.

"Well, thank you very much," Akatsuki said, feeling rather uncomfortable, taking the money and putting it in his pocket. He didn't like taking handouts, but he also didn't want to seem rude or ungrateful.

When they reached the ground floor, the doors clanged opened and Akatsuki pushed Ishino forward out of the elevator and toward the door. Mrs. Tomoya walked alongside them, and when the exited the front door, Akatsuki took the chair down the ramp to turn left and Mrs. Tomoya turn right.

"Thanks again!" Ishino called over his shoulder.

"Any time, boys!" the old woman called. "Do have fun, now!"

"I like her," Ishino said when they were out of earshot.

Akatsuki smiled. "So do I," he replied. "So, where to first? The park, or ice cream?"

"Ice cream!" Ishino cheered. "Then we can walk through the park and eat it."

"Good idea," Akatsuki said, turning left at the next block toward the ice cream shop.

Ishino bent his neck back to look up at him again. "Can I push myself?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, sure," Akatsuki said, a little taken aback. "I just thought that you might be tired."

"I am, but I like to do it myself. I'll never get stronger if I don't." Akatsuki nodded, letting go of the handles and Ishino took hold of the wheels, pushing them forward with his hands. He rolled several feet before he had to use his hands to propel himself forward again.

They traveled for four more blocks before they reached the ice cream shop. A bell tinkled overhead as they entered, and the smiling woman behind the counter greeted them. Ishino ordered a fancy hot fudge sundae with sprinkles, nuts, whipped cream and a cherry on top, while Akatsuki ordered a chocolate malt. It would be easier to hold than a cone if he had to push Ishino's wheelchair again.

"You're so boring!" Ishino teased, then laughed.

Akatsuki shrugged and chuckled as he handed the woman the money Mrs. Tomoya had given them. He hadn't felt quite right about taking it, but she'd insisted. Did he look like a guy who needed a handout? Maybe it was common knowledge around the building that the silver haired guy and his frail kid brother in the wheelchair were hard up for cash. He certainly hoped not; he didn't want that kind of reputation. Once, in the first few months of renting their current apartment, he'd been very low on money, and hadn't been able to scrape together enough to pay the full rent that month. He'd just paid an extremely past due bill for Ishino's last hospital stay, and he'd had nothing left over; he'd had to dip into his quickly depleted savings just to pay the bill. At this time, their parents still paid the majority of Ishino's medical bills, but for some reason, this one seemed to slip through the cracks. Desperate, Akatsuki had had no other choice but to go to the landlord's office and beg for an extension on rent, which the landlord had flatly refused. He'd said that he didn't rent to late payers and that if they couldn't pay on time, that he didn't want 'their kind' here. Mrs. Tomoya, who'd been waiting patiently outside the office to drop off her own rent check for the month, overheard some of the conversation between Akatsuki and the landlord. When he'd left, trying to hold back frustrated tears, she'd discreetly paid the landlord Akatsuki's rent for him. When he found out what she'd done, he'd been extremely grateful for her generosity and also absolutely devastatingly humiliated, and had showed up at her front door with a plate of cookies and a million "thank yous' and 'you shouldn't have done that' and 'I appreciate it so much'. She'd brushed it off, saying that she wasn't going to let such an adorable kid like Ishino get thrown out on the street. Ever since that day, they'd maintained an extra friendly neighborly relationship, Mrs. Tomoya looking out for them, especially Ishino, in a grandmotherly sort of way.

He paid for their ice cream and they left, turning toward the large park across the street. Shafts of moonlight and just a peek of bright stars shone down through heavy looking dark clouds. He hoped it wasn't going to rain on their walk. Crossing the street, they entered the park gate and worked their way slowly down the park's cobblestone path. Balancing his ice cream on his lap, Ishino still pushed himself, insisting that he wasn't tired. Akatsuki, resigning himself to let Ishino have what he wanted, didn't push the point. At least Ishino might sleep well tonight if he was worn out.

They'd been meandering through the park for quite a while, chatting happily, when Ishino stopped abruptly, staring through the gap in the trees at a point across the street. Akatsuki, almost walking right past him where he'd halted, stopped too. "What is it?" he asked.

"I heard something," Ishino said, straining his ears. "It's coming from in there." He pointed into a dark alley. The streetlights were positioned so that very little of their light shone into the space between two buildings.

"Probably nothing. Come on, we have to get back home," Akatsuki said, but Ishino didn't move.

"It sounds like… like a dog or something. Almost like it's whimpering." Ishino's sense of hearing had always been very keen. Maybe it had evolved over time due to his other bodily defects.

"I'm sure it's fine," Akatsuki, worried by the look on Ishino's face. He was a sensitive soul who couldn't stand the thought of another creature suffering. Determined to investigate, Ishino moved from the path into the grass, and having to push himself harder through it, forced himself forward to the edge of the street, pushing his chair up and over the curb and out into the deserted street. "Hey wait!" Akatsuki called, running after him, astonished by the boy's strength in the moment. Crossing the street, Ishino wheeled himself right up to the mouth of the alley, peering inside. Not being able to see inside, he cautiously moved forward. Akatsuki had caught up then, and grabbed the handle of the chair sharply, pulling him back. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" he demanded.

"I just want to see," Ishino said, turning in his chair to glare at Akatsuki. "Let me go, I want to see what's back there."

"No way, it's way too dark in there, it's not safe. Let's get home Ishino; it looks like it's going to rain." Akatsuki said, attempting to pull Ishino from the alley and back to the park, but he'd realized that his brother had used his feet to apply the parking brakes on the front wheels of the chair, keeping him firmly in place. "Knock it off, Ishino" he said, scowling.

"I'm not leaving until I investigate," he said, glaring at his brother. "What if it is a animal or something, and it's hurt? We could help it!" His glare melted into a look of pure sadness and pleading. Ishino had an extremely kind and generous heart, and his concern for a potentially injured animal was touching.

Akatsuki sighed exasperatedly before finally letting go of the handle. "Fine, then. Let's check it out." He peered up at the darkening sky. "But quickly, or it'll pour rain down on us, and I didn't bring an umbrella." He pulled his keys from his pocket and pressed the button on the small LED flashlight connected to the keychain. Before the small beam of light could land on anything, the memory ended abruptly, slashing to sudden and complete blackness.

oOo

That was all he remembered. There was a huge gap in his memory from that moment until his woke up. The next thing he knew, he was leaning up against one of the brick walls in the alleyway, his entire body writhing in pain and covered in his own blood. His neck was bloodied and ripped open on one side; clutching at it desperately, he curled into the fetal position, praying for the pain burning through his entire body to cease. When it finally subsided enough for him to move, he'd crawled painfully toward the dark mass on the ground that he knew was Ishino, who was sprawled out at an awkward angle with his chair lying on its side next to him. The figure's throat had been brutally torn wide open, worse than his own, and copious amounts of blood was splattered up into his childish face and in his silver blonde hair and flowed down his blue shirt, pooling beneath him. The grey eyes were spread wide, blank and staring but unseeing, and his chest lay unmoving, all signs of the happy and kind boy gone, leaving behind only emptiness.

Despite the intense pain puncturing inside his entire body and the intense shock gripping him, Akatsuki had scooped Ishino up into his trembling arms and rushed him to the hospital, even though he knew in his heart it was far too late. The doctor and nurses on call that evening examined him, and despite his prayers, his absolute worst fear was confirmed; Ishino was officially pronounced dead at 9:42 PM on August 9th. When the doctor asked what had happened, Akatsuki, trying desperately to keep it together, told him a dog had attacked them on their walk. The doctor, although somewhat skeptical, had accepted this story and didn't ask more about it. His parents, both somehow snapped out of their usual zombie-like trances, rushed to the hospital when they were notified. His mother sobbed hysterically, and his father just stood straight as a board, face rigid, staring at the opposite wall. When Akatsuki approached them in the waiting room, his father sprang suddenly to life, rushing at him violently and pinned him hard to the wall by his upper arms.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" He bellowed, screaming in Akatsuki's face. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

"W-what the hell?!" Akatsuki stammered, struggling against his father's harsh grip.

"YOU DID THIS! YOU LET THIS HAPPEN! _YOU_ LET HIM DIE! THIS IS _YOUR_ FAULT!" his eyes were blazing with red-hot fury as he shook his son fiercely, flecks of spit flying from his lips as he screamed like a maniac. At this point, two hospital orderlies rushed forward and grabbed him, pulling him away from Akatsuki. The men held his father tightly as he flailed and kicked, fighting to attack again, still screaming how this was Akatsuki's fault and that he should have never allowed him to take Ishino away. Tears stinging in his eyes, Akatsuki ran down the hallway, leaving the last remnant of his shattered life behind him.

Akatsuki had dragged himself through the next few days in a haze of pain, with a stifling numbness that was the only thing keeping him in one piece, but not even that could make the wake and funeral anything less than pure torture. He barely choked back his grief, trying his hardest to keep some small thread of composure as he stood in the processional line. He ignored his parents at both events, and besides his father shooting him furious glances, they ignored him as well. In his grief-induced cloud, he thought he'd heard his father mutter 'good riddance' as they'd left the funeral home. There was no way he possibly could have heard a quiet whisper from that distance, but he was sure he had, and it sparked his anger. That was the last time he'd seen them, which was just fine with him.

When everyone had left, as he stood leaning over Ishino's closed casket, he finally allowed his attempted fortitude break and he wept uncontrollably, tears streaming hot and heavy down his distraught face. He'd been completely and utterly broken. All else in life forgotten, he'd fallen to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably against the wood, desperately wishing he could see his happy little face one last time. He'd knelt there on the floor, all pride or dignity negate, gently caressed the cold wooden box that would take his brother away from him, forever beyond his reach.

Additional to the emotional upheaval he was trying and failing to deal with, there was the extreme physical pain he was undergoing; there was a grippingly tight, burning sensation that flamed through his chest and throat since that fateful night. He also felt very out of step, and not just because Ishino was gone from his life. He felt like a stranger in his own skin, like he was borrowing someone else's body that he couldn't control. He was constantly thirsty, and water didn't help to sate the constant smoldering in his throat. His head pounded for days on end and he couldn't think straight past the pain. Maybe the fact that his mind wasn't working properly was a blessing in disguise. His whole world had crumbled around him in the matter of minutes, and he didn't know how to cope with that. The physical pain he felt was better than feeling the crushing weight of his loss. He continued to barely carry on through life like this for the next month; numb to it all, his body scorching him from the inside… forcing himself day by day, second by second, to exist… alone. His reason for working so hard, the reason he pushed himself to the limit every day, his reason for even _being_ … gone.

oOoOoOoOo

A month had passed since the night it'd happened, and the jagged wounds ripped in Akatsuki's heart were still incredible raw, with only the tiniest signs of any healing. Now that the pain of his transformation was no longer a predominate factor, his mind was more or less clear. Despite having to wrap his head around all these changes Kuro was trying to explain, the foggy numbness in his brain had dissipated and he was forced to relive these moments over and over, like the worst kind of recurring nightmare. The fortunate thing about his change from human to vampire was that the memories he had of that night, extremely limited though they were due to the large gaps of blackness, were indistinct and blurry around the edges as though it was a video shot using a clouded lens. Every time he tried to think about anything from his past – his mind unconsciously tried to skirt around the devastating bits – he noticed that _all_ of his memories were fuzzy and clouded. In stark contrast, any images in his mind from the past few hours with Kuro were sharp as day, as though the blurriness had been replaced with a ultra high definition camera. For this, at least, he was grateful.

Akatsuki hadn't told Kuro anything about his brother's illness or his painful recent past in that regard. He'd kept the conversation light and simple, answering the questions with mostly generalities. Kuro knew there was more to the story of Akatsuki's life, but he never pushed. He could see first the panic, then the deadened and numb expression in the other's grey eyes every time he had to skirt around a question he didn't want to answer, though he determinedly kept his face impassive.

Despite the newborn's obvious reluctance to speak openly, Kuro could nonetheless tell quite a lot about this man from their simple conversations. For starters, this tough exterior that he portrayed was not really who he was. Underneath the hard facade of indifference was what Kuro had gathered was a sweet and sensitive soul that had been hurt beyond measure, and therefore had locked itself away for safety, guarded by high nearly impenetrable walls. Kuro could only guess that it took a lot of effort to keep these walls in place. Despite the ex-human's forced exterior, he seemed genuinely trusting and caring, albeit trying desperately to not show that part of himself. He probably thought it'd seem too vulnerable for him to do so, Kuro surmised. So he wouldn't push; he'd let the man open up in his own time, if he chose to.

Kuro had ceased his barrage of questions as he sipped his wine thoughtfully. He downed the last gulp, tipping the glass high, and licked his lips with appreciation. "So," he said, placing the empty glass down on the table in front of him. "More wine? Or should we retire to the living room? We can have coffee and dessert brought out there, if you wish."

Akatsuki, lost in his own thoughts, snapped out of them with a little shake of his head. He groaned softly, running his hands over his very full stomach. "How can you possibly be thinking about dessert? Aren't you bursting?"

"I'm used to Kagori's cooking, and how good it is," Kuro said, grinning. "You ate far too much."

"Well, it was delicious. And it's been a long time since I ate anything decent," Akatsuki admitted. He'd eaten very little –only enough to survive, really – in the last month. Food just didn't taste the same when your body doesn't really have the drive to even exist at all anymore. Nothing he ate or drank sated the burning hunger inside him anyway, so why bother?

"Your body was probably destroying itself from the inside during your transformation, no wonder you ate like a cow just now," Kuro chuckled.

"Wh– what?" Akatsuki choked, taken aback at the pointed statement.

"Well, and I'm sorry for pointing this out, but I noticed the date on your brother's tombstone when we were there. It was just around a month ago, correct?"

Akatsuki nodded slowly, looking darkly down at his lap. His heart started to race in panic… Why was Kuro bringing this up again? Hadn't they _just_ talked about how he didn't want to think about it?

"Then if I've got the timeline right, you were in mid-transformation that entire time, right?"

"Probably," Akatsuki mumbled quietly. God… I _really_ thought we weren't going to talk about this…

"Well, a transforming vampire's body _needs_ blood right away to stabilize. Of course, as I previously stated, I don't know much about this first hand… but I've read that, without blood from another source, your new vampire body will start to use your human blood, effectively consuming your body from the inside. Once all human blood in the system has been used up, the vampire _has_ to get it from somewhere else, or risk total starvation. Not sure how long that takes, but you didn't drink any blood, so your body was deteriorating rapidly. I'm sure you felt it; body weak, and so thirsty and hungry it was unbearable, but never being able to make it go away, not matter what you ate or drank?"

Akatsuki thought back; he had felt that way… thirstier than he'd ever been in his life and no matter what he did, it never went away. It'd been so painful… He assumed it had been a result of the trauma he'd experienced or something, but now it made sense, even if it didn't. He'd spent a lot of time researching, as best as he could, his symptoms; increased but insatiable hunger and thirst, a constant dry aching throat, intense stomach and chest pains, dizziness, fatigue and muscle weakness. But some of the symptoms were harder to explain by modern medicine, like how the dizziness, the uncontrollable thirst, and ache in his throat, teeth and jaw had increased whenever we went out in public… or how, while the rest of him felt like it'd stopped working properly, his sense of sight, smell and hearing were getting progressively better over time. He just chalked up his different physical state to 'being stressed out', and not taking care of himself. No matter how bad it got, he couldn't bear going back to that hospital; it held too many memories. He completely disregarded all the research he found online about those weirder symptoms he was experiencing… they all eventually led him to websites about monster folklore, urban legends and movie trailers about vampires, werewolves and other beastlike creatures. That's why he'd been so freaked out. Nothing that was happening to him "made sense", but at least now he somewhat understood. He nodded again.

"Newborn vampires need much more blood, and more often, than anyone else. I'm really surprised you even lasted as long as you did. The newborn transformation completes when a vampire feeds for the first time. Your body should have completely shut down from the lack of nutrition," Kuro said thoughtfully. "You must be exceptionally strong willed."

 _Or stupid_ …. Akatsuki thought as he grimaced, still staring down at his hands in his lap, which had coiled into fists. He didn't feel strong at all. On the contrary, he felt worthless and pathetic… he hadn't been able to control his flaming body or raging emotions at all for an entire month. Knowing why it had happened to him didn't make it any easier of a pill to swallow, and it didn't take away the suffering he'd experienced. He felt like he'd been weak, and although he was better now, his struggle seemed somewhat pointless…

Kuro watched him, taking in his tight jaw, furrowed brow, and balled fists. He regretted bringing up the subject, and now he had to clean up the damage. "It's okay, you know. I know it's all really hard to take in… and it must have been so hard to go through this by yourself, especially during your time of grief, not understanding what was happening to you... But I'm here for you now. I'm going to walk you through this, every step… I'm going to keep you healthy and sane, I promise. Do you trust me?"

Akatsuki, his throat tightening, raised his gaze to Kuro's. The golden topaz eyes he met blazed with sincerity again. The statement of 'trust' was one that Kuro had uttered quite often in the short period they'd known each other. He wasn't sure if he could trust Kuro, but the brunette had proven so far to be a kind and generous, albeit somewhat presumptuous and irritating vamp–… person. But he was actually thoughtful underneath it all, as he was extending his home to Akatsuki, and he didn't even have to. He could have easily left him in that cemetery to die, that would seem like the vampire-ish thing to do. It could all be an act of course, but the little voice in the back of Akatsuki's mind that was usually abnormally cynical was telling him it wasn't. Only time would tell, he supposed. Being here with Kuro had to be better than going back to that apartment alone, trapped by nothing but his crippling memories. _It had to be_ … He'd take his chances in this situation, he decided.

"I…. yeah I trust you," he mumbled, barely audible. He wasn't sure if he truly meant it yet, but he had to try.

"Glad to hear it," Kuro smiled, pushing his chair back and standing. "To the sitting room, then?" He turned and, opening the doors to the foyer, left the room.

"Sure…" Akatsuki said, also standing, and followed Kuro from the room. As he crossed the foyer however, fatigue gripped his mind's senses. His body wasn't exactly tired, but he'd been so overwhelmed with the onslaught of emotional stimuli and information that he'd never felt so exhausted in his life. "Actually, on second thought…" he called to Kuro. "I'm really tired. That meal must be making me comatose or something… If we're starting training tomorrow bright and early, I'd like to get some rest, if that's okay."

Kuro frowned a little. "Well, we're not starting 'bright and early'. Vampires usually sleep during the day, which makes the nighttime our daytime. For instance, I normally sleep from sunup to sundown, or somewhere in that realm. But today was a little different. I've been up since before sundown yesterday, when I found you at the cemetery."

"So you've been up for over 24 hours? Why?" Akatsuki asked, surprised.

Kuro smiled. "Well, I was at your bedside," he said, as if Akatsuki should have known exactly why he'd been awake. "I couldn't relax while you were lying there unconscious, now could I?"

"You were up with me while I was out?" Akatsuki asked incredulously.

"Of course. I didn't want you to wake up alone. Nice greeting it would be to wake up in a strange place, alone, thirsty and confused," Kuro said quietly.

Akatsuki was floored. This guy had sacrificed his sleep to keep him company while he was passed out, and was now continuing to try to keep him fed, entertained, and informed, even while obviously exhausted. Akatsuki hadn't paid enough attention before, but as he scrutinized the other more carefully, he could now see even though he tried to hide it with a smile, Kuro's face looked tired with light purple circles that had blossomed under his amber eyes. And now Akatsuki was the one complaining about being tired. What a scab he felt like… "Then why don't we both get some rest, so we can start fresh tomorrow?" he asked. "I'll let you get back into your normal sleep schedule, and we'll meet at… say…7?"

"Well remember, it'll be your sleep schedule now too," Kuro reminded him.

"Any particular reason vampires sleep at night? Is it anything like the myths?" Akatsuki asked.

"Well, the sun isn't exactly our best friend..." Kuro said thoughtfully.

Akatsuki scoffed. "What's wrong with the sun? Will we burst into flames or something?" he teased.

Kuro suddenly looked serious. "Don't joke. You're lucky that we don't," he scolded. "No, we don't ' _burst into flames'_ , but the sun is irritating to our skin and eyes, and can give us horrible sunburns if we're out for too long, and can damage our eyes. When I was a child, my uncle actually went temporarily blind from staring at the sun for too long, before his eyes healed of course. He won the bet with my cousin though." His scowl turned into a smirk and he chuckled. "We can go outside, but we must be cautious. Comes with the beautiful pale porcelain skin, you know." He winked, running the back of one finger across his cheek, being playfully dramatic.

Akatsuki's brow furrowed slightly in thought. His whole life had to change now, didn't it…? "Guess like I'll have to request the night shift if I ever become a cop…" he said with a little sigh.

"Indeed," Kuro agreed. "You'll have to convert to a nocturnal schedule, just like the rest of us." He noticed the other's dejected expression. "Oh, don't feel so bad. Cheer up, don't most crimes happen at night anyway?"

"I suppose," Akatsuki said. He hadn't thought of that. It seemed like a decent alternative. Sleep during the day, patrol at night… didn't seem so bad. Lots of officers did it. But this whole sunlight thing had him curious. "What about other stereotypical vampire myths… like every time there is blood around, my heartbeat skyrockets out of control. I thought vampires were dead… how can I have a heartbeat?"

"Another myth…" Kuro said quietly. "You're simply a vampire, that doesn't mean you died and came back one like many legends portray. The pureblood's venom changed your genetic makeup. No death involved."

"Well that's reassuring…" Akatsuki muttered, but his curiosity didn't ebb and he continued. "But what about some of the other stuff? Like... ice cold skin, and never sleeping... Do we sleep? And don't tell me we turn into bats or something, or–"

"Again, all myths," Kuro interrupted with a little chuckle. "I know this may be hard to believe, but we are more or less human with special supernatural abilities who happen to drink blood. Think of it that way if that makes it easier for you."

"And what about how we can be killed? Stakes through the heart and all that?"

"How about we get into 'all that' another time…" Kuro said with a weary little grimace.

"Uh, yeah sure, sorry," Akatsuki said, noticing the dismissal and respecting it.

"It's alright, we just have quite a bit to go through. We'll meet back here at 7 o'clock sharp then?"

Akatsuki nodded, turning to walk up the stairs. When he realized Kuro wasn't following him, he turned to look over his shoulder. "You coming?"

"In a moment… I have some business to attend to," Kuro replied.

"Alright, well… goodnight," Akatsuki said. He wondered what 'business' Kuro needed to do, and if it had anything to do with him. He then realized he was being paranoid and Kuro's business was none of his.

"Sleep well, Yata," Kuro said, turning away.

"Hey," Akatsuki said. Kuro turned back to look at him. "Call me Akatsuki, okay?"

"I thought you said I didn't know you. How can I call you by your first name?" Kuro said, smirking a little.

"…It's whatever," Akatsuki muttered, his cheeks coloring. He averted his eyes downward, a little embarrassed. He didn't like being referred to so formally, and if he stuck around here for a while, he might as well let Kuro call him by a name he liked.

Kuro smiled to himself as an unexpected warmth spread through him at the thought of being permitted to call him by his first name. "Well then, goodnight Akatsuki." He waited for Akatsuki to climb the stairs and continue down the hall, watching him as he went, before he reentered the dining room, pulling the French doors closed behind him with a soft click.

xXxXxXxXx

Author's Note: I love that we are getting into Akatsuki's backstory, learning a little bit about Ishino... Review/Fav/Follow if you like it so far... Update coming soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

In his bedroom, Akatsuki crossed to the four-poster bed, turning to lean his back against the nearest pillar. This had been the most draining day of his life. He sighed deeply, trying to keep his legs from giving out underneath him. They were shaking, at first from what he thought was exhaustion, but as he flexed his muscles, he realized it was power and adrenaline. His brain had been so preoccupied with the information being thrown at it that he hadn't had much time to really truly stop and notice the raw energy surging through him. He moved from the pillar to sink onto the edge of the bed. Even his schooling at the academy hadn't compared to today; his brain felt like complete mush, and yet still alive and agile. But as depleted as his mind felt, his entire body was tingling with every nerve ending on fire. He'd had a hard time controlling the unknown but intense sensations coursing through him all evening. Every emotion heightened almost to extremes… every sound was louder and every smell was more potent. And every touch… even the smallest brush of his fingertips against a surface, was a new and undiscovered texture and sensation. No matter how hard he tried to relax himself, his body was more alive than it had ever been. He'd felt horrible before the blood he'd consumed; bone tired, extremely weak and devastatingly thirsty, his body desperately begging for something he didn't know he needed. But now, after the blood, he felt… powerful. Unbelievably strong… Like he was ready for anything. His mind may be weary and overwhelmed, but physically he felt like he could sprint for miles. He had no desire to sleep – he was far too wired – regardless of what he'd told Kuro about needing rest. His mind just needed a break, a chance to escape and sort everything out.

Standing once more, he crossed the room and entered the bathroom. Staring at himself momentarily in the large mirror, he turned on the water, bent over the sink and splashed cold water on his face, hoping it would clear his head. After toweling his face dry, he pulled open the top drawer of the vanity and realized that it held all of his toiletries; his toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, cologne, razor, shaving cream, and a few other odds and ends that had been in his bathroom cabinet at home. He brushed his teeth and put his toothbrush into a slot in the holder on the counter, and put the toothpaste back in the drawer. Reentering the bedroom, he removed the cotton shirt we was wearing and started to remove the flannel pajama bottoms Kuro had dressed him in when he grimaced, his cheeks flushing. _Great_ … how embarrassing; he'd worn pajamas to dinner without even realizing it. He'd had so much on his mind, he'd hardly noticed. He slipped them off, allowing them to crumple into a pile on the floor, extremely relieved that he was at least still wearing _his_ _own_ boxers. Kuro hadn't changed _everything_.

He then decided to do a few little tests before bedtime, just to see what he could do. Mentally preparing himself, he crouched slightly in a ready stance, and allowing his leg muscles to coil tightly in anticipation, he pushed forward and sprinted toward the light switch on the wall near the main door. He was to the switch in a fraction of a second. He'd barely felt as though he'd moved, and he'd wound himself up for nothing. Flicking the switch and quickly reaching over to lock the door for good measure, he sprang back toward the bed, only another half a second passing. This new speed would take some getting used to, but it sure would save him time, he thought. His vision seemed to intensify when the lights had turned off, and without the red glare of the lampshade covered lights, he could see very clearly. He assumed his sense of sight would enhance in the dark, as vampires were nocturnal creatures. He sprang from his bed to the nearest window and threw open the red curtains, exposing the light of the moon and stars, allowing it to flood the room. He lifted the latch lock on the window and opened it, allowing a cool gust of wind to fill the room, fluttering the curtains. On the breeze, he could smell a warm delicious scent of sweet berries and buttery crust coming from a lower window… Kagori must be baking.

He focused past the mouthwatering smell of the pie, difficult though it was to do so, and inhaled the clean scent of crystal water and pine from the tall trees that covered the mountains beyond. The moonlight lay like a soft blanket over the peaks in the distance, bathing the valley in soft greys and blues. It was beautiful, and he could see, smell, and hear everything around him. When he'd viewed his fill at the outdoor scene below, he gently closed the window and latched it, but he left the curtains open, allowing the moonlight to bathe the room. He climbed into bed, reveling in the luxurious feel of the cool silk sheets against his skin, and pulled the covers up to his bare chest. Settling in comfortably with his hands behind his head, he gazed up at the ceiling. He sighed deeply, trying to relax himself into the soft bed and calm his new powerful feeling body.

What a day it had been, he thought. _What a day…_ so much to take in, so little of it he fully understood. And so little of it actually made any sense, or went down smoothly. But he thought that he was taking everything pretty well though, all things considered. He'd only freaked out a few times… okay, so _inwardly_ he was freaking out the entire time, but wasn't that to be expected? He was a... _vampire_ now, for Christ's sake… his mind still had a hard time thinking the word, so it wasn't something you just get over quickly. It was more than a little _unbelievable_ , but he had no choice but to believe it… his body's reactions were proof enough. His whole world had been flipped upside down and he wasn't sure how to handle any of it Everything in him was amplified and he couldn't get his senses to calm themselves, much less shut down enough for sleep to come. It reminded him of the time he'd drank two huge energy drinks right in a row while preparing for his entrance exam to the academy. He'd stayed up all night studying, and had made the mistake of drinking one drink, not getting the desired effect from just one, and pounding down another right after the first. 10 minutes later, he'd felt like his mind was on overdrive and his whole body had been tingling, jittery and twitching. He was so worked up that it had the opposite effect of not allowing him to focus on studying. The problem was, he knew he wouldn't crash now from this like he crashed after those energy drinks. Would he always feel like this, like his motor was on hyperdrive? Maybe he'd get used to it …he hoped.

Somehow though, he thought he would be freaking out about everything a lot more than he actually was. Sure, he was upset that this had all been against his will and he hadn't chosen this new life, but aside from that, he didn't really mind the changes for the most part. More than anything, he was excited. Although he was apprehensive about it, a part of him couldn't wait to test out his abilities for real. He was eager for the prospect of developing strength and power that he'd only dreamed of. He'd be able to protect those he cared for….but with Ishino gone, the people he cared for in his life now seemed extremely limited. He'd spent so much time working increasingly hard to take care of Ishino and making sure he was provided for that the time to develop other meaningful relationships was almost zero. Still, his new abilities would go a long way in protecting the community as a police officer… if he could get to a point where he had full control. The only thing that truly bothered him about this whole thing was that behind every emotion he felt, every new experience, every new bit of information, the loss of his brother was always an open, bleeding wound he couldn't forget about. The realization that he could put his entire heart and soul into this new life and transformation, because he no longer had anything in his old life worth saving, was crippling.

He'd _never_ thought of having Ishino in his life as a burden, but now that his responsibilities as a caretaker and an older brother had been lifted, he felt… surprisingly free. He was instantly sick as he thought that, his stomach clenching horribly. He did truly miss his brother, and that loss stabbed at him more painfully at the thought he'd had about being 'free'. He'd trade anything to have Ishino back, even all the strength and power in the world. He didn't think that loss would ever go away. If only he'd fully transformed first… before Ishino had been harmed… maybe he'd been able to save him... maybe he could have fought the vampire off. Then he remembered the vampire would have had to be a pureblood to turn him, and according to Kuro's description of a pureblood's powers and strength, he wouldn't have stood a chance against one. It seemed like he'd passed out right after being bitten and drunk from anyway, because the first thing he remembered was waking up on the ground after probably being unconscious. There wouldn't have been a whole lot of time for saving… he thought bitterly.

Trying his best to push thoughts of Ishino out of his mind – this was never a successful endeavor – he instead tried to focus on imagining what Kuro would teach him tomorrow evening. He wanted it now… he didn't want to wait. He closed his hands into fists behind his head, and let them loose over and over, flexing his muscles almost in a nervous twitch, antsy for tomorrow to come. Would they start on physical training first? Would they spar? He highly doubted it – he'd joked about it, but Kuro seemed like the kind who would want to try to book learn rather than learn from experience. But he'd said himself that he didn't have a whole lot of books containing the answers they'd seek. There weren't a lot of answers to begin with for his situation. _I am a Level D_. He still wasn't sure what that fully meant, all he knew for sure was that it wasn't good. The depressed, sympathetic look in Kuro's eyes, his grave apologetic tone when he'd spoken of it… all signs pointed to Kuro's explanation, the probability of his eventual death, or worse, his fall to madness. But there was that tiny glimmer of a possibility that he wouldn't fall … that maybe, just maybe he'd be okay if his body and mind was strong enough. He had no way of making sure that his body wouldn't fail him, but he'd try his damndest to not let it happen.

Rolling onto his side with a deep sigh, he reached down off the side of the bed and grabbed one of the long body pillows from off the floor where the rest of the bedding and pillows were piled. He pulled it up and brought it in against his chest and brought his knees up slightly, snuggling the pillow into the curvature of his body. He realized then with a jab of pain in his heart that this was probably a mistake, since this was how he used to cradle Ishino at night when he'd been in fits of pain. He'd held his brother close and rocked him to sleep like this so many times, running his fingers through his silvery blonde locks to calm him. He'd had to be strong for his brother. Any sign of weakness didn't do Ishino any good… it didn't do anyone any good. He had to be the composed one, the protector, the giver. Sometimes, when Ishino would lie shivering and fretting fitfully in his arms, Akatsuki had tried his best not to let the tears slide down his face. The tears flowed freely now, his crying muffled by the pillow pressed against him, the pain and sadness smashing into him like a giant suffocating wave. He pulled it tighter to his bare chest, which was heaving with the uncontrollable gasping sobs that washed over him. He curled his knees up toward his chest, trying to cover what felt like a gaping hole there, burning and blistering around the edges. Overwhelming grief and white hot anger had suddenly flared inside him. Why…. _Why_ …. WHY?! Every time he let himself think of Ishino, his chest tightened horribly and ice closed in around his already guarded heart. He could usually control it, like earlier at dinner with Kuro, he hadn't let the grief overwhelm him then. But when he was alone like this, he often couldn't help breaking down, allowing the high walls of composure he usually kept firmly in place to crumble around him. _I miss you so much Ishino…_

The kicker of all this was that he'd slowly but surely been getting better… he really had… Ishino hadn't had any real abnormal health malfunctions or meltdowns in quite some time, and he had finally begun to respond to the heart medication. Things could have gone how they were… Akatsuki would have taken care of his brother forever if he'd been allowed to. The irony of it all was that the heart disease his brother suffered from wasn't even what took him away from this world… it was a monster. A monster had ripped the only thing that mattered to him away… and now he was that same monster. But he'd promised himself he'd be different. He didn't want to hurt anyone or drink anyone's blood. He would never do what that pureblood had done to him and Ishino… to the only thing that kept him going. But still… he was a monster now too, whether he liked it or not. He cried even harder, more out of anger now… anger at the situation that had brought his life here, anger at that vampire, and anger at himself for not being able to save his brother. He'd wanted to become a police officer so that he'd be strong, smart, and savvy enough to protect what mattered to him. He wanted to always be the one to save his brother; just as he'd taken him away from the toxic home environment, he always wanted to be there to protect the light of his life. He heard Ishino's little voice in the back of his mind, "Aki, you're always saving me!" But he couldn't this time… he wasn't strong enough…

After a time, he finally crying himself out; his heaving shudders subsided and he buried his face deeper into the tear stained pillow, curling his arms tighter around it. He felt pathetic crying like this… but there was no helping it and no stopping it. He'd held it in for far too long. Now even more exhausted from his display of weakness, feverishly trembling, he closed his eyes and finally allowed the numbness to take over and drag him down into a fitful and restless sleep.

oOoOoOoOo

Wearily pulling myself up the tall staircase, Kuro reached the landing and continued down the long hallway toward his bedroom. He'd needed to make a quick call to his personal assistant to confirm his absence in the office and that he would be detained from all business related issues, unless there was an absolute emergency, until further notice. He'd sent an internal email, but he wanted to make sure. He needed the time off to focus on Akatsuki and not be bothered with work, which was becoming increasingly more difficult the closer his team got to a breakthrough. He was the President and CEO of a large pharmaceutical company, specializing in health and wellness solutions. His company also ran a wellness division for vampires on the side, unknown to the general public as well as his investors, shareholders, and all of his human employees. Running a company headed by a vampire but staffed primarily by humans was a difficult balance, and needed a fair amount of finesse and control on the CEO's part. It had forced him to turn on his human instinct, or at the very least, act much more human in order to now attract any unnecessary attention to his obvious difference. The vampires who did work closely with him, his Vice President and personal assistant for instance, were hand chosen for their advanced skills in self-control and discretion.

The vampire division of his company was currently trying to develop a blood substitute, a solution that would allow vampires to be able to take the synthesized version of 'blood' to sate the relentless hunger of their race. Ideally, the substitute would be enough to be able to live off indefinitely, eliminating the need for a vampire to feed on blood, either from humans or other vampires. Current testing of this product – a water dissolvable pill dubbed simply as 'blood tablets' – had shown immense promise up until the second month of trials, in which a number of the test subjects suddenly developed a desperate and unquenchable thirst for blood, becoming violent and hostile if the thirst was not sated. However, once quickly given a dose of real blood, their thirst subsided completely and they returned to their original selves, having little or no memory of their intense bloodlust outbursts. Although discouraging, many of the subjects did describe their thirst prior to their unexplainable tantrums as 'normal', and in a few cases 'less than normal', which still gave the project hope; that it hadn't been a _complete_ failure. The setback was extremely frustrating however, and he would just have to have his lab technicians and scientists reevaluate the formula and come up with a 2.0. But he couldn't be too upset; the best products very rarely succeed on the first try.

Stopping in front of his door and reaching for the doorknob, he heard what sounded like faint whimpering and sobbing coming from behind him, muffled by the thick wall but still distinguishable. He turned, his attention caught by the double doors directly across the hall; tall, mahogany wood with polished gold handles, identical to those leading to his own bedroom. They had been soundproofed for privacy purposes, just like all the doors and walls in the home, but nothing could keep out a vampire's hearing. Taking two small steps toward the doors and pressing his ear to the cold surface, the sound behind them grew louder, and he could distinctly hear sobs now. This was Akatsuki's room. Was he… crying? Concerned about his new houseguest, he extended a hand toward the door handle, then retracted it as he thought better of it. He knew how he'd feel if someone barged in on him while in that condition. Backing off slowly and quietly as to not disturb, he turned and entered his own room instead, closing the doors behind him as softly as possible.

He leaned against the closed doors, pondering the situation. Akatsuki had seemed fine at dinner, besides the mishap in the beginning, and whenever he'd asked questions that inched too close to sensitive subjects. He'd been a little distant perhaps, not going into very much detail about his life or his family, which was understandable; from what he could gather, the man wasn't really the talkative sort anyway, and the loss of his brother must weigh heavy on his heart. He'd been through so much... He himself, having been a vampire since birth and born into an upstanding noble family, couldn't fully comprehend the difficulty that a transition from human to vampire, but he was doing his best to be empathetic and helpful through the process. He did, however, completely understand that losing loved ones is the most difficult of all pain to bear. Shouldn't he be trying to aid Akatsuki to overcome his grief, as well as teaching him to be a vampire? No… that wasn't a good idea, he thought. If he tried to interfere and dive too much into Akatsuki personal life or force him to relive the difficult moments, his efforts may be rejected and instead of helping, he'd probably only assist in breaking down their new and extremely fragile relationship. No… he decided, rather than meddling in the Akatsuki's affairs, he'd simply move forward with the training and vampire knowledge, hoping that it would help to take the his mind off his hardships and loss. Yes, that was the way to go. _Don't push too hard, Kuro… let him come around._

Too bad that's not what _I_ really want…. he thought.

In truth, he wanted nothing more than to know the man who occupied the room across the hall… to truly understand him. He was utterly fascinated by Akatsuki in every way possible; in such a short time, he has become completely captivated by this person and wholly intoxicated by his aura. The grey eyes that were often clouded with a deep, thoughtful, almost painful expression… the devilish, almost savage look on the man's face as he'd fed that first time… the surge of electricity that had traveled up his arm as their fingers touched… Had he imagined it? He couldn't have… Kuro longed to know everything about him; his true past, his personality, his likes and dislikes… his heart... The overwhelming desire to ask every question, gain every answer, and learn all he could about his silver haired houseguest was flaming brightly inside him. These were all very human instincts, ones he was surprised were making themselves present. He had to take things slow, he knew, lest he completely bungle this entire situation. The last thing he wanted was for Akatsuki to feel uncomfortable and leave, especially before he was able to learn the basics. That would be disastrous for everyone.

Mentally exhausted and physically drained, he quickly stripped off his clothes, laying them over the back of his desk chair. Crossing the room, he flopped down on his bed, staring up at the wood beamed ceiling, arms curled up behind his head. Why did this man pique his fascination so completely? What was so special about him?

… _Everything_ … a little voice in the back of his mind whispered.

oOoOo

 _Dark, unfocused images spun confusingly around him as he lay on the cold, hard concrete. The back of his head ached horribly, and he could feel something warm and thick running down through his hair, pooling beneath him. He blinked wildly, trying to clear his blurry vision. His body burned terribly, white-hot fire spiraling through his veins, scorching him from the inside. The left side of his neck singed especially bright, blazing above the pain coursing through the rest of him. Strangely, he couldn't move a muscle, trapped in his position sprawled on the ground, leaving him utterly helpless and defenseless, his limited sight terrifying him. Was he under some type of spell? He began to panic, his heart pounding and his breath coming in short, painful gasps as his chest ached._

 _Suddenly, a ghostly white face shifted from the left into his fuzzy field of vision, looming over him where he lay. The most dangerous of grins, a dastardly evil smirk, played across the pale lips, the tips of sharp fang-like teeth peeking out between them. Thin pallid skin, so pale it was almost translucent, stretched over sunken cheekbones and hooded eyes, and dark matted hair fell into his face and flowed down over his shoulders. His appearance made him look sickly, not to mention crazy and desperate looking, which only heightened the feeling of dread churning in Akatsuki's gut._

" _Ahh, looks like someone is finally awake!" The man trilled in a high cold voice, which lay thick with malicious humor. "I was starting to think you'd miss the main event!"_

 _Trying to sit up to no avail, Akatsuki gritted his teeth in frustration as he struggled to force his frozen muscles to respond. The man above cocked his head to one side and grinned still wider, appraising his vain attempts. "Oh, poor boy… you can't move, can you?" he teased. "No matter… I'll assist you." The man's pale icy fingers gripped the front of Akatsuki's jacket tightly and raised him up, dragging him across the asphalt and, letting go sharply with an extra wide grin, watched as Akatsuki's lifeless body slumped against a brick wall in a sitting position. Akatsuki's head lulled backward, the paralyzed muscles in his neck unable to stop it, and the back of his already aching head slammed painfully against the brick. He could now see the alleyway in front of him, but his sight was still limited to his direct surroundings._

" _Now you've got the best seat in the house!" Grinning wickedly, the man slunk away from Akatsuki's sightlines, moving in a crouch with his hands on the ground like a creepy spider. Akatsuki's panic increased; he didn't like not being able to see where the man was going. His futile struggle was becoming more and more frantic. He tried to scream, to throw violent curses at the man, to yell for help, but no sound came from his throat. His meaningless struggles ceased as his heart stopped and his blood ran cold when he heard a high pitched yelp of pain and sudden scream of Ishino's voice…_

oOoOo

The images were suddenly shattered by strong rocking motions, jerking him backward and forward by his shoulders. His ears were ringing with a devastatingly terrified screaming, but the moment he realized the sound was coming from his own voice, it ceased immediately. His eyes snapped open, but he could hardly see through blurred vision, and he couldn't discern where he was. He had thrashed around on the bed so violently that he must have fallen, as he was sprawled on the hard floor with the bedspread tangled around him, but his foggy and frightened mind couldn't make sense of any of it. Ensnared in the bedding, he felt trapped and bound, which didn't help matters. Unable to clear his head of the images he'd seen, his unfocused eyes darted around wildly, his face and bare chest glistening with a cold sweat and his palms clammy and feverish. He was even more startled as he dizzily tried to focus on a person crouched over him, the hands upon his shoulders, shaking him. He couldn't make sense of any of it. Illuminated by the shaft of moonlight the open curtains let in, the face was as pale as the man's in his dream, with similarly long dark hair.

In his tunnel vision and alarmed state, Akatsuki did the only thing his terrified, disoriented mind could do; he lashed out violently. Snarling ferociously with exposed fangs, his fingers extending into sharp claws and he ripped his tangled arms out of the bedding, launching himself at the figure before him. Grasping the wrists of the hands still on his shoulders, he sprang forward, pinning the other to the floor. In his anger and fear induced haze, he had no idea who this person was or what they were doing; all he knew was that he had to keep this creature away from his brother.

"Hey–whaa?!" a surprised voice yelled from beneath him. "Akatsuki, what the hell?! Akatsuki!" The voice sounded muffled and indistinct, as if he was hearing it from underwater. He barely registered it; his mind was too far gone in his panic. He hissed fiercely and bared his fangs in response.

The person below him wrestled with him, easily wrenching their arms free despite his monstrously tight grip. The hands pushed up on his chest and he was suddenly flipped him onto his back, slammed hard onto the wood floor. He vaguely registered that now his wrists were now the ones bound tightly and he snarled, struggling to release himself from the other's grip. An uncontrollable instinct to rip, to tear, to kill, overwhelmed him… anything he could do to save his brother from this monster… The image of that gaunt white face filled his vision, and the only thing he could hear, besides a muffled roaring like rushing water in his ears, was his brother's screams echoing around the walls of his mind… "Hey, get a grip of yourself!" the same voice yelled. Disregarding it again, he struggled with all his might, bucking his back and hips upward now, twisting violently to break free, but it still wasn't enough.

"AKATSUKI!" A swift, sure fist punched him hard in the face with vampire speed. He cried out, but the sudden jolt of pain in his jaw shook him, and the shout of a suddenly familiar voice finally registered and yanked him abruptly out of his haze. He shook his head, blinking furiously to clear his clouded eyes. He stared up at, not the horrible pale man from his dream, but at Kuro's face. His expression was alarmed and bewildered, but mostly deeply concerned. "Akatsuki? Are you alright?" he asked, panting slightly. He held fast to Akatsuki's wrists, in case the other lashed out again.

Akatsuki, still confused and frightened, did his best to control his breathing, his chest heaving, sweat sheening on his face and chest. Kuro had his wrists clamped tightly in his strong hands, and he was straddled over his stomach… wait, why was Kuro _on top_ of him? He didn't know what was going on. "Wh… what?" He managed to stammer, his voice hoarse.

"Are you alright?" Kuro repeated firmly. He needed to make sure the other was more in his right mind.

"Uh… Yeah, I think so… what happened?" Akatsuki asked, still a little dizzy. His claws and fangs had retracted, and the anger and the majority of his fear had subsided quickly, but now fear of the repercussions of what had just happened started to flood him.

"You attacked me, Akatsuki," Kuro said slightly shakily, finally releasing the wrists he held fast. "I could hear you screaming from my room, and I rushed over here to find you kicking and flailing around in your sleep. When I finally managed to wake you, your eyes looked all glazed over like you couldn't see me, and you lunged at me. I apologize for striking you, but I couldn't think what else to do to snap you out of it. My abilities didn't even work."

"I–I did?" Akatsuki asked shakily, rubbing his sore wrists. His mind was clearing, but he remembered very little about the last minute. He must have been in a trance or something... Trying his best to focus past his confusion, he suddenly realized with an unconscious blush covering his pale cheeks, how Kuro's pajama-clad legs were straddled around his hips and lower abdomen, where he'd braced himself as he'd wrestled him to the ground. "Um…wou–would you mind…?" He looked down at their seemingly awkward situation.

"Oh, yes of course! Sorry," Kuro choked, blushing scarlet and quickly moving backwards off him with as much dignity as he could muster, sitting back on the floor a little away from him, giving Akatsuki his space.

Akatsuki sat up slowly, still trembling slightly. He nervously ran a hand through his hair, slightly damp with sweat. The hair he pushed back flopped down over his worried eyes, shadowing them from view as he bent his head forward. Was Kuro upset with him? This was now the third time he'd lost control in one day, lashing out at Kuro. At least the other times had only been verbally… But what would this mean? Would Kuro get fed up with his mood swings and refuse to teach him? Throw him out? Akatsuki looked up tentatively, trying to gauge the brunette's expression. There wasn't anger in his features, only concern and anxiety. "I–I… I'm really sorry Kuro. Are you okay?" he asked tentatively.

"Of course I am. It's going to take more than that to hurt me," Kuro said with a wink and a smirk.

Akatsuki sighed in relief; Kuro's joking tone said that he wasn't mad. Thank goodness... . he relaxed his shoulders a little. "I don't know what happened…" he said, shaking his head. "I was dreaming… well, it was a nightmare really… but it felt so incredibly _real_. I felt like I was right there in it. And when I woke up, I guess I couldn't tell the difference between the dream and reality…" A strong feeling of crippling nervousness and anxiety was writhing in the pit of his stomach. It really had felt like more than just a dream…

"It happens," Kuro said thoughtfully. "The enhancements to the sensory portions of a vampire's mind often makes for much more vivid dreams. It's quite normal, I assure you, just something to get used to."

Akatsuki scoffed. "There's nothing 'normal' about how I feel…"

"This will all get easier, Akatsuki. With the proper traini–"

"How is training going to stop me from having these dreams?" Akatsuki cut in abruptly. He was still on edge, and his mind was running away with him, spiraling down the path of his dark thoughts. "You can't keep yourself from dreaming… and what happens next time if I fly off the handle again? What if my emotions get the better of me and I can't control it? I could hurt someone…" His chest felt tense and tight, like ice had overtaken his lungs.

"It's just me and Kagori here, you know… and I think I can handle you," Kuro said playfully, trying to keep the conversation from going down the path he could see, wanting to avoid the allowing the newborn to plunge into the darkness he could see in his eyes.

"But what about when I leave here?" Akatsuki protested meaningfully. "I live in an apartment building, Kuro. What if I hurt one of my neighbors if I get into a rage like that again? And what happens if, no matter how hard we try, I'm never able to control myself? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt someone…"

Kuro studied Akatsuki thoughtfully for a time; the brunette's face had grown serious, and when he finally replied, all traces of joking were gone from his voice, the sincerity ringing clear and true. "I won't let you hurt anyone… I promise." His eyes burned with the same sincerity.

"But… you can't possibly guarantee that…" Akatsuki almost whispered, his eyes falling downward again, clouded with worry and anguish and a grimace of self-disgust etched his face. "I'm going to hurt someone, I just know it…" He felt so horribly ashamed of himself, his gut churning with revulsion. _I really am a monster, I just proved that_ … The tightness in his chest grew, and it was becoming steadily harder to draw breath. Darkness was beginning to flood into his vision, clouding his sight. He felt dizzy and disoriented again, and he couldn't shake the feeling of utter hopelessness that was creeping in. He raised his hands to his temples, trying to block out the crushing despair that threatened to take him down.

"All we can do is try," Kuro replied calmly, trying to be reassuring. "This is only day 1. All that's happened today is I've overwhelmed you with information. It's a lot to take in, I know - you're still off balance, but we will fix all that. You really thought you'd just snap your fingers and everything would fall into place at your feet?"

Akatsuki shook his head desperately, barely hearing the words through the muffled rush flooding his ears again, the flame of horror and self-loathing in his chest growing ever brighter. _No… This won't work… Nothing will work… nothing can be done…_ He placed his face in his hands, still shaking his head. His despair almost completely engulfed him, his intense uncontrollable emotions getting the better of him. The muscles in his shoulders tightened and his lungs closed off, as if the weight of a thousand bricks was baring down on them. He pulled his knees tighter up to his chest and his fingers curled inward involuntarily, digging his nails into the flesh of his temples painfully, although the cuts in the skin healed almost instantly.

Strong yet soft hands grasped his wrists gently this time and moved to his hands, lowering them from his face. Pulled out of his self-pity sharply in surprise by the soothing touch, Akatsuki raised his head, staring briefly at his hands clasped in Kuro's before bringing his eyes up to meeting the amber ones. The intensely genuine and overwhelmingly caring look in them startled Akatsuki, although he didn't let it show, but the encouraging smile that spread across the Kuro's perfect lips then nearly stopped his breath. The tender grip on his hands, which until just then had felt like pure ice, had sent instant warmth through them.

"It will take time, Akatsuki," Kuro said gently. "But if you'll just put your trust in me, we can do this together."

Akatsuki didn't speak at first, still somewhat entranced by the sincere gaze and the calm warming sensation spreading within him through the hands his were clasped in. His dark bout of depression was quickly evaporating, being replaced with a sense of serenity. It felt unnatural to Akatsuki, who moments before had been falling helplessly through darkness. He shook his head with a sardonic little smile on his face he realized that was happening. "Damnit Kuro," he whispered, chuckling darkly. "Am I ever going to be able to even _try_ to control my own emotions, or are you always going to do it for me?"

"Guilty again, I suppose," Kuro shrugged sheepishly. "I just… I don't like seeing you this way," he confessed quietly. "I know your emotions are crazy right now, but seeing you fall into darkness like that… I know how that feels. I know what that's like… and how difficult it can be to pull yourself out, believe me…" His gaze strayed to the window, with its red curtains pulled back. A ray of ghostly moonlight shone across his face again, illuminating his handsome features that were now drawn into thought. They were both silent for a moment, Akatsuki watching Kuro in his quiet concentration. He spoke again very quietly, which Akatsuki could nevertheless hear perfectly. "I'm just… I'm trying to protect you from falling prey to your demons."

"Demons?" Akatsuki asked, raising an eyebrow. He sat back more comfortably, knees uncurling and shoulders relaxing, the tension in them ebbing. Part of Kuro's effect he supposed. He was already getting used to it. If Kuro's powers weren't affecting him, he'd probably be annoyed right now.

"Sure, you know…" Kuro paused for a moment in thought. "The things that you have to deal with, that we carry around with us; fears, anxieties, secrets. Some people have it worse than others, of course… depends on how well you can deal with them. Vampires tend to have a bit more to deal with than others… the whole eternal lifespan thing kind of comes with its accumulative baggage…"

"Great…" Akatsuki muttered. So this was only going to get worse… he thought darkly.

"On the bright side, vampires have an eternity to learn the best way to deal with them," Kuro noted, grinning wryly.

Akatsuki shot him a momentary glare, but it softened into an exasperated half grin. Maybe what he really needed _was_ time, just as Kuro said; time to digest all of the changes he was going through, and time to accept it all and move forward. But how long would it take? How long will it take for him to not see himself as a monster? And did he have the time? "I don't know how I'm ever going to get the hang of this," he said quietly. "But if you're always fixing my emotions so I don't get all self-loathing and broody, how will I ever be able to see if I can truly do this on my own?"

"I'm not always affecting them, you know," Kuro said lightly. "I'd never do it if I feel like you've got the situation under control. But sometimes it's subconscious on my part… maybe when I feel like there is potential for the he situation to get out of hand. You're not used to your heightened emotions yet, so that makes situations like these much worse. You'll be fine in time."

"Which so far has been what, like 3 times today?" Akatsuki asked sardonically.

Kuro grinned. " _At least,"_ he said, and laughed.

Akatsuki glared playfully at him again, only pretending to be annoyed now. Kuro really was a difficult guy to grasp. One minute, he was the most infuriating and irritating person, but he had an infectious smile and an almost musical laugh that brightened even the darkest of moods. It left Akatsuki a little off balance, as though he could never fully anticipate Kuro's words or actions. "Yeah yeah…" he said, rolling his eyes. He suddenly noticed that his now very warm hands were still grasped in Kuro's, and he blushed again. "Uhh…" he breathed, somewhat embarrassed, his eyes fixed on their clasped hands.

Noticing where Akatsuki's eyes had traveled and his reddened cheeks, Kuro quickly withdrew his own hands, placing them in his lap and sitting back a little further. "So…" Kuro said with a nonchalant air of changing the subject. "Can you tell me about your dream?"

Akatsuki hesitated; the dream really had felt so real… maybe it had been more than just a dream. He had a nagging little suspicion that it could possibly have been the lost memories from that night was tugging at the back of his mind. If that was the case, did he want to tell Kuro what may or may not be a dream, or a memory? But would he really be better off keeping something like this from the person who was trying to help him? If it was only a dream, Kuro might have some information about the way vampires dream – maybe there was some science behind it. If it really was a memory, wouldn't Kuro be the best person to help him work through it? He'd have to tell him. Slowly, in a quiet and somewhat reserved voice, Akatsuki told Kuro about his dream, and his theory of its potential origins. He once again spared all details of Ishino's involvement, but was thorough otherwise. Even though some of it was hard to remember and even harder to say out loud, he knew the more Kuro knew, the better he may be able to help. Kuro listened intently, taking in every detail of the story, and when Akatsuki had finished, he sat quietly for a moment in composed thought.

"Well?" Akatsuki asked somewhat impatiently.

"I do agree with you, I believe this was a memory; the memory of when you were bitten, to be exact," Kuro answered quietly.

"But… how could it possibly be a memory when I didn't remember it happening before I had that dream?" Akatsuki asked, confused. He didn't remember _any_ of that. He'd have been a lot more screwed up right now if he had. That man's face was haunting. And Ishino...

"My hunch is that, although it seems that the pureblood altered or suppressed your memories, now they may be trickling back to you in the form of dreams," Kuro explained. "Remember how I told you purebloods would modify memories?" Akatsuki nodded. "Well, it's actually known as compulsion. Purebloods are the only ones with this ability. It only works on humans, but when a vampire uses this power, they look directly into the eyes of the person they're compelling and simply say a command, thereby forcing the human to do whatever they say. I suppose it can be compared to mind control. Depending on the nature of the request, for example, if the pureblood might say 'I want you to forget what you're about to do', and the human will often have no memory of what happened. That must have been what this vampire did to you. I thought that may be the case, but now I am sure of it."

Akatsuki was starting to feel sick, his stomach churning with horror. "So, as if reading minds and other ridiculous miscellaneous abilities weren't bad enough, you're saying that vampires can force people to do whatever they want, whenever they want?"

Kuro nodded gravely. "Again, only the most powerful and experienced purebloods have these types of powers, but yes that is more or less correct. Also remember that although compelling only works on humans, the mind reading and some of those 'miscellaneous powers' you speak of are effective of vampires as well."

"Perfect… juuust peachy..." Akatsuki scoffed sarcastically. He hesitated then, unsure of what to say next. He finally managed to say, ""But… why? Why would he take my memories away?"

"I really can't be completely positive. Based on my knowledge of purebloods and your description of the vampire's demeanor in your memory, I would have thought that'd he'd opt for the more inhumane, sadistic option of leaving your memories in-tact, forcing you to relive those painful moments for the rest of your life. It seems almost too kind to suppress or erase them… Maybe he thought leaving you completely in the dark about what happened to you would be the more cruel choice. I guess I don't know how fiendish, manipulative minds work."

Akatsuki sat quietly, stewing in his thoughts. So… the pureblood must have compelled him right before he was turned, to force him to forget what was about to happen while he was a human. But then why were the memories coming back to him? This wasn't the first time he'd had an almost dejavu feeling after waking up from a dream, but this one had just been more vivid than any other. Maybe the pureblood messed up the compulsion somehow, or maybe the spell or whatever it was wasn't strong enough? But that didn't seem right... And if the pureblood had messed with his memory to make him forget being turned, why hadn't he done the same thing to Ishino? Why had he been turned into a vampire, but Ishino has been killed instead? Was it because Ishino wasn't a healthy human? None of it made any sense. Not that he really wanted his brother to be a vampire, but it was better than being just _gone_ … they'd at least still have each other.

"Are you alright, Akatsuki?" Kuro asked tentatively. He could tell that the silver haired man tensely sitting in front of him was unsettled again, his eyes the darker lavender grey hue they often took on when he was troubled.

Kuro's question broke Akatsuki from his thoughts. He hesitated again, but suddenly and abruptly blurted out what was on his mind, unable to hold the question back. "Can vampires get sick like humans do? Like… can we come down with the flu, or get cancer, or grow tumors, or even stuff like break bones, or… _anything_ like that?"

"No, human ailments like diseases, viruses and infections do not affect vampires. We can't even get the common cold. We can still be physically hurt as humans can, as we have human bodies, so our bones can still be broken and our organs ruptured, etc. But it's much more difficult and we heal thousands of times faster, so a simple break of a bone that would take a human weeks or months to heal takes us mere minutes, if not seconds. Things that would kill a human are barely scratches to us," Kuro explained. "Even the least powerful of us are nowhere near as fragile as humans."

"And if a human with some sort of disease or defect was turned into a vampire… would that human issue go away?" Akatsuki asked quietly, staring down at the floor.

"I would assume so," Kuro said thoughtfully. "I've never really thought about it, but I would think that our vampire healing would eliminate any foreign organism or body cells causing any issues."

Akatsuki throat tightened and he gritted his teeth angrily, but tried not to let it show. So, if Ishino had been turned just like he had that night, his heart disease and weak muscles would most likely have gone away. He'd be healthy for the first time in his life. More than just healthy, Ishino would have been strong, with no more fear of health issues, medications or hospital visits. Yes, he'd be a vampire, and would have to deal with all the things that come along with that, but he would be alive… he'd be here… This new bit of information felt the knife that had stabbed in his heart after Ishino's death was being twisted, slicing away at the raw pain.

"Why do you ask?" Kuro inquired, his feeling of concern mounting as the darkness in Akatsuki's aura deepened.

"Nothing," Akatsuki almost snapped, then he softened his tone, seeing Kuro's bewildered expression. He wasn't upset with Kuro, he just needed to be alone. "It's nothing… Really, I'm just… just tired. It's been a long day. We should both get some rest. Big day tomorrow, right?" He tried to smile, but failed as his face faltered.

Noticing the somewhat abrupt dismissal, Kuro inclined his head respectfully and stood quickly. "You're right, I apologize, I've kept you up far too long. Please do try to get some sleep though; no more dreams, okay?"

Akatsuki nodded. Not like he could really help it.

Kuro crossed the room, stopping at the door and turned, giving Akatsuki one last appraising look. "Goodnight," he said. He opened the door and left, pulling the heavy door shut quietly behind him.

"Night," Akatsuki replied as the door clicked shut. He stood, picking up his bed covers and tossing them onto the empty bed. Sighing heavily, he reached up and ran his fingers through his hair, tousling it a bit without caring and fell tiredly into bed on top of the bedclothes. Wrapping them around himself out of habit, not because we was actually cold – he hadn't felt anything except a content, steady temperature since his transformation – he rolled onto his side, staring at the wall. He doubted he'd be able to fall back asleep, but he knew if he didn't, he'd regret it.

His thoughts turned to Ishino once more, and how unfair it was that his brother had been taken from him. It just didn't make any sense at all; why? Why him, and not Ishino? Why not either turn them both, or kill them both? Perhaps it had been his intention to kill both, but because the pureblood was thirsty and wanted human blood not vampire blood, he'd needed to feed while one of them was still human. If that had been his intention, then maybe he just wasn't able to stop and ….he sucked Ishino dry. But what had his real objective been? Or was he thinking about this all too hopefully, trying to make sense of the actions and see the good in the sadistic monster who deserved no positive thoughts? Maybe there was no intent in this creature's actions, and he'd done whatever he wanted simply to please himself. The painful lump re-materialized in his throat and his eyes stung hotly. Damnit… he didn't want to think about it anymore! He didn't know how many more times would be forced to hash out every single agonizing detail.

He growled quietly under his breath… looks like a sleepless night lay stretched out ahead of him.

Across the hall, Kuro sat in his desk chair with a stack of paperwork, research notes and lab results sprawled out on the desk in front of him. He was of like mind with his guest across the hall, for he knew sleep would evade him. Although he'd said he was taking time off and that the office shouldn't bother him unless there was an emergency situation, his approval and signature was required on the results of the last round of testing for the new round to begin. Rubbing his temples gently with his middle and index fingers, he closed his eyes wearily. His mind wasn't letting him concentrate on what the reports said, despite his best efforts. His head kept swirling with images of Akatsuki; his face ferocious and desperate, like a caged animal with no rational thought. Pouncing forward like a wild cat, fangs bared… violent… No, he had just been scared, under the influence of the dream. That hasn't really been him… I shouldn't have approached him like that… I just frightened him, he thought. Still… this man is unstable. This wasn't going to be easy… Nothing that a noble couldn't handle, though. The training will help.

Shoving the disconcerting visions away, they slowly morphed to images of a much different Akatsuki, lying sprawled on his back with wrists tightly gripped and held down above his head by powerful hands, a vivid uncontrollable blush coloring his cheeks. The Akatsuki in his mind closed his darkened charcoal violet eyes and turned his head to the side, exposing one side of his graceful pale neck, displaying a throbbing vein that pulsed in perfect time with the pounding of Kuro's own quickened heartbeat. A soft gasp that turned into a wanton moan escaped the perfectly flushed lips…

Growling quietly in frustration, Kuro's fingers on his temples moved to rub his aching eyes. This is crazy… Why was he thinking of the ex-human this way, and why did he have this desperately growing need to be near him, to simply be in his presence… to see him in real life as he had in his visions moments ago? He sighed heavily, and bowed his head over his papers, fighting to concentrate. Looks like it'd be a long, sleepless night for him as well.

xXxXxXxXx

Author's Note: Review/Fav/Follow if you like it so far... Update coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

The following evening, at a quarter to 7 o'clock, Akatsuki sat impatiently on the edge of his bed, drumming his fingers absently against his thighs, checking the alarm clock on his bedside table every 30 seconds. He wanted nothing more than to escape these same four walls; it may have only been one day, but he already felt stir crazy in here. He had his first training with Kuro tonight, and he had questions to ask and had things to learn. Now the clock just had to move faster.

He'd spent the early hours of morning tossing and turning in bed, unable to get any more sleep since the fiasco with the dream, or memory, or whatever it was. Getting up only once to close the curtains as the sun rose high, most of his time was spent in thoughts of Ishino and memories of their life together; some uplifting and happy, but some devastatingly sad. When he couldn't take another agonizing second of it, he'd gotten out of bed and, throwing on a t-shirt and pajama bottoms, left his room. He'd spent the rest of the day exploring Kuro's large house, or mansion more like. The hallways, similar to the one where his and Kuro's bedrooms were located, were all finely carpeted and painted beige with large gold framed paintings and gold candle brackets, almost like an old victorian mansion, he'd thought. In another wing of the home, he saw 3 more large bedrooms almost identical to his own, with their own attached bathrooms and massive closets. He visited a large rec room with a green velvet pool table, a dart board, and a huge flat screen TV attached to the wall surrounded by comfortable leather couches and chairs. In the next room, he found a home gym, complete with treadmill, an elliptical, a stair climber machine, and multiple weight sets. Two doors down, he found a music room, with tall shelves filled with vinyl records and CDs, a record player, a huge stereo system with multiple large speakers, and an instrument collection complete with a beautiful grand piano, violins, upright bass, drum set, and guitar stations. He wondered if Kuro could play all of these instruments; he made a mental reminder to ask him later.

He'd spent a good chunk of time wandering through an expansive library on the 2nd floor west wing, filled with dark ceiling-high bookshelves crowded with leather-bound volumes of literary classics and old reference books. Grabbing a few books off a shelf at random and sitting in a large leather armchair, he'd perused an old volume of noble vampire names and histories, with cracked yellowed pages that practically splintered off every time he'd turned one. He'd searched for Kuro in the book of old vampire families, but was disappointed to find nothing on a Kuro Isana, or even the surname alone. No Isanas existed, according to this book. This struck him as odd, because this book contained vampire family records up until the early 1800's, and if he had the timeline correct, Kuro was born around 1750. A little confused but deciding not to dwell on it, he'd closed the book and opened up an old and battered copy of The Canterbury Tales by Geoffrey Chaucer, remembering it from one of his high school courses.

Leaving the library at quarter to 6, he'd returned to his room to shower and change clothes. The shower was heavenly, jets of soothing hot water shooting out over his sensitive skin from four different directions. He could definitely get use to this awesome shower, he'd thought. After toweling himself dry, he'd dressed in a long sleeve black t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Ready to go, he'd sat on the edge of the bed, and here he'd remained, antsy and restless, watching the time slowly tick by. He really hoped every night wouldn't be like this, because he might die of boredom. Or maybe sleep deprivation, he thought as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. He'd really need to get some sleep, and he reminded himself to ask Kuro how long vampires could go without sleeping. Seems like the questions he needed answers to were mounting by the minute. He really just wanted to get this day started; he had so many things he wanted to learn. With 5 minutes left, he figured it'd be able time head downstairs without looking too impatient.

Heading out of his room, he stopped at the top of the long staircase that lead down into the high ceilinged foyer. Deciding he wanted to try something, he backed up several feet, giving himself enough room for a running jump and, at the top step, he used what he felt would be the appropriate amount of force with this legs and sprang forward into the air, soaring gracefully through in a descending arc down toward the bottom of the steps. Wind whipped through his silver hair as he laughed out loud, exhilarated by this feeling of flying. He landed crouched on the tile, catlike to absorb the impact. Elated and grinning from ear to ear, he straightened and looked around. It'd felt so effortless, and he felt like he could do it all based on instinct.

"And he sticks the landing!" A familiar voice chimed from his right. Turning, he saw Kagori standing in the entrance of the hallway leading to the kitchen, holding a tray laden with a coffee pot, pitchers of milk and juice, glasses, and mugs. "Good morning, Master Akatsuki," he said pleasantly, smiling and inclining his head in a little bow as always. "Breakfast will be served in the dining room. Master Kuro is already waiting for you."

Morning? Breakfast? Akatsuki looked through the foyer into the living room and the large floor to ceiling windows, and could see the remainder of a brilliant sunset, the sky still stained with pink, red, and deepening into a dark purple. He laughed to himself – I guess I'll have to get used to seeing a sunset being like a sunrise, he thought. "Morning," he said politely, following Kagori through into the dining room, finding Kuro already relaxed in his chair at the head of the table, the daily newspaper in his hand. Laid out on the table in front of Kuro were two large plates of eggs and sausages, and a large bowl of mixed fruit salad. Folding his newspaper in half and laying it on the table next to his plate, he turned to them with a gentle, welcoming smile.

"Good morning, Akatsuki," Kuro said cheerfully. "Did we have a good night's sleep? I severely doubt it… I'm thinking too many adventures were had for much actual sleep?" his eyes and voice flashed with a hint of sly playfulness.

Akatsuki's cheeks colored. Kuro must have heard him exploring the mansion last night. "Uh, yeah. Sorry about that, I couldn't sleep," he said a little sheepishly. "I didn't wake you, right?."

"It's quite alright, I had a little trouble in that endeavor as well."

Akatsuki had a feeling Kuro had somehow been watching over him all night after the dream, but he didn't want to accuse. "Yeah, just explored a bit, I hope that is okay."

"Of course it is. My home is your home, remember? Did you find anything of interest?" Kuro asked.

"Mostly just spent time in the library," Akatsuki said. "It's huge …"

"Ahh yes, my pride and joy," Kuro said fondly, smiling wistfully. "My collection spans through the centuries." He leaned forward and spooned some breakfast onto his plate. "Please, sit," he said, gesturing to the chair Akatsuki had sat in the night before.

Taking his seat and looking down at the food on the table, Akatsuki had a sudden random thought. "So, do you not eat any Japanese food?" he blurted out curiously. It was all he was used to eating.

"Is Kagori's cooking not up to your standards? We can cook you whatever you'd like." Kuro's voice was rather dry.

"No, of course that's not it, the food has been wonderful," Akatsuki said quickly, spooning a large helping of breakfast onto his plate. "I was just curious..." He took a bite of egg quickly to stop himself from putting his foot in his mouth again.

Kuro smiled. "Just because we live in Japan doesn't mean we have to be stuck eating the culture's cuisine," he said matter-of-factly. "That's not to say I don't enjoy it, but I've had fads and cravings for just about every kind of food in the world at some point. When I was a child, my parents wanted to raise me strictly in the Japanese culture, but as I grew and became more independent, I became very adventurous with food. It just depends on my mood, I suppose. I'm on a bit of an American food kick at the moment… but Kagori is a master at almost every type of cuisine. Except for that one time he made curry…" he grimaced playfully at Kagori, grasping his throat theatrically and feigning choking. "Or attempted to anyway," he added with a laugh.

"Ah indeed, the goat curry dish of 1902. Disastrous," Kagori chuckled, shaking his head and looking sheepish.

Akatsuki was quiet for a bit as Kuro took a bite of his breakfast. His thoughts were drawn back to what he'd tried to figure out in the library earlier. Kuro had told him he was really 264 years old, putting his birth year at 1750. The way he spoke, usually so sophisticated and confident, almost regal, indicated that he was from another time. But looking at someone who physically looked around his same age, but was actually about 12 times as old, was a little unsettling. He certainly didn't look 264, with young, graceful and handsome features. His mind instinctively shook off the word 'handsome'… Kuro certainly didn't always act like it either; he seemed so young and playful, when he was joking and messing around, always with that half little smirk that made him look so… so... He was broken from his thoughts as Kagori leaned forward to place his tray down on the table with a gentle clatter. He knew Kagori was older, but the man barely looked a day over 30. He decided to voice his questions aloud. "Talking about dates and timelines like that is going to get a little confusing for me. Kagori, if you don't mind me asking, how long have you served the Isana family?"

Kuro, in the middle of taking a sip of coffee, glanced up at Kagori and lowered his mug slowly. "Maybe it's time we should clarify a few things with you, Akatsuki," he said, glancing back at the newborn. He paused, grinning slightly. "To start, my name is not actually Kuro Isana."

Akatsuki, nonplussed, gaped open mouthed at both men in turn. "What?"

"For vampires, living for such a long time can make hiding one's true identity quite the challenge. Those who wish to conceal their identity have to constantly make drastic life changes, such as moving to avoid arousing suspicion when it becomes too apparent we are not aging. Depending on how far away we move, completely changing one's name is a regular occurrence. Moving and changing our identity makes it possible to start over, living a new life in a new place where no one knows you. I was actually born under the name Alden Blackbourne. My father, Alexander Blackbourne, was the Steward of the English city Peterborough, and he governed through the rule of three of England's rulers. He and my mother Fiona stayed members of the Monarchy's extended court until they moved to Japan with my grandfather in 1683; my grandfather, who was born in 1359, barely could pull off 30 at the time but was trying to pass for 75. My parents don't look a day older than 25, so it became too conspicuous to stay in England where so many people knew them. Upon moving to Japan, they started out in now modern day Hiroshima,, and stayed there until 1740. I was born in now modern day Yokohama, where they uprooted in 1746, and we relocated many times all over Japan ever since, moving every 50 years or so. We had to move more often in my childhood, as it is easier to notice in children when they are no longer aging." He paused, noticing Akatsuki's face still looked shocked. "As you can probably imagine, trying to pass for 75 while looking 30 or trying to pass for 25 while looking 14 can be a stretch, but makeup effects come quite in handy, especially the modern kind. Works wonders."

Akatsuki paused to wrap his head around all of this. "So you just picked up and moved, and chose a new name?" he inquired after a moment. "How long do you plan to stay here under that name then?"

"Yes, I chose a normal and hopefully unobtrusive Japanese name," Kuro said casually. "I'm thinking that if I physically look in my early 20s, I could hopefully stay here for another 30 years or so, if I play my role appropriately and plan accordingly."

"You're talking about all this pretty nonchalantly," Akatsuki said quietly, "but isn't it hard to constantly uproot your life? Wouldn't it be better if you found a way to stay in one place and not have to move around?"

"Of course that would be more ideal, but alas, it's much easier said than done," Kuro sighed. "That would mean never involving yourself with human society, never allowing yourself to be noticed. Many vampires choose this for themselves, but for me in particular, it'd make for a pretty lonely existence, never being able to interact at all with humans. For example, I couldn't run one half of my company if it weren't for my collaboration with my human employees. The vampire division could flourish under the radar as it does now of course, but what is the fun in keeping yourself shut up all the time?"

"Your company?" Akatsuki asked, interested. So Kuro was a business owner?

"I run a pharmaceutical manufacturing company called Isana Corp, for human's medical wellness needs; dietary solutions, vitamins and such."

"Yeah, I've heard of it," Akatsuki said, recognizing the brand name. "My–" but he pulled up short, cutting himself off. Without thinking, he'd been about to blurt out that he remembered a type of medication Ishino had taken was made by Isana Corp. It was an important multivitamin that helped him get some of the nutrients his body needed. Thinking before he spoke this time, he said quietly, "I think I've seen some of your multivitamins at the store or something…"

Noticing the abrupt cut off and transition in tone, Kuro appraised him curiously. The grey eyes, staring down at the table, had taken on the same dark shadow and deadened look that'd appeared there the previous evening while they'd been talking. "Yes," he continued, not wanting to dwell on the change he'd noticed. "Our products do quite well. I've employed only the best scientists, engineers and analysts to create and maintain our human product line."

"And what does the vampire side do?" Akatsuki inquired.

"The vampire division of Isana Corp is currently testing a product that would act as a blood substitute. It's a dissolvable tablet that turns water into a blood-like substance, capable of sustaining the vampire race. If it is successful, it'd eliminate the need for vampires to feed on humans or purchase blood. All hush hush though, of course," he added. "Top secret."

Behind Kuro's chair, Kagori had stiffened a little, looking down at Kuro out of the corner of his eye. Akatsuki saw his reaction but pretended he hadn't, simply nodding, pondering over the last statement. If the goings-on in Isana Corp's vampire division were so 'top secret', why was Kuro telling him? Did he just like to brag, or did Kuro really trust him _that_ much? Not like it would matter if he knew… who would he tell anyway? Who would even believe him if he did? Who'd swallow a tall tale about a bunch of vampires running a thriving local pharmaceutical company? Yeah right.

"Anyway, enough about all that. Eat up, you'll need your strength," Kuro said, taking another bite of his own eggs. "But to answer your original question, Kagori had served my great grandfather, grandfather, then my parents, and now me. His family has served mine honorably for thousands of years."

"And will continue to do so for as long as I am needed," Kagori said, bowing low to Kuro.

"So why did he come with you instead of staying with your parents?" Akatsuki asked, taking a bite. He felt like all he did was ask questions.

Before Kuro could answer, Kagori took a bold step forward, answering for him. "My loyalties lie with young Master Kuro, not to the family name," he said voice filled with reverence.

"Any particular reason?" Akatsuki promoted. Now he was starting to feel nosey; there may be a very personal reason for Kagori's vindication that he shouldn't pry into, but he just wanted to understand.

Kagori didn't answer this time, taking a step back into his original position as an indication that it wasn't his place to answer this question. Kuro was quiet for a moment, eyes averted. When he finally raised them to meet Akatsuki's, they had a hard, bitter edge. "My _family_ –" he said the word with a certain amount of disdain "– didn't exactly treat Kagori or myself with a whole lot of respect. I apparently exhibited habits and values they deemed unsuitable for the offspring of such 'noble blood'. I got fed up with it, and left. There was nothing holding me there, besides the title of 'family'… and Kagori came with me."

Akatsuki's curiosity was piqued, but he could tell the topic was a difficult one for Kuro to discuss. "Values like…?" he pressed cautiously, not wanting to upset the other further.

Kuro paused again, studying Akatsuki. The newborn looked expectant but nervous, like he was expecting to have his head bitten off for asking so many questions. Allowing his own hardened face to soften, he grinned his crooked little half smile at the other. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that 'curiosity killed the cat?'" he chuckled darkly.

"I'm sorry," Akatsuki said quietly, cheeks coloring sheepishly at being called out. "You don't have to tell me"

"It's alright; you're going to be spending a substantial amount of time with together, it's only natural we get to know one another. And I bombarded you with questions yesterday, it's only fair that personal information is reciprocated." He hesitated then and took a deep breath, as though psyching himself up for something unpleasant. "My parents and many generations before them, as well as the majority of the vampire population, don't believe in coexistence. And when I say coexistence, I don't mean simply existing together, because we've done that for millennia. I speak of _peaceful_ coexistence, where vampires don't use and manipulate humans for their own selfish gains. It's only been very recently that a small but slowly growing number of our race have seen the error of their ways and changed their lifestyles to no longer want to cause harm to the human race. This is where the practice of buying blood from hospital blood banks came from. Some are even extreme enough to call themselves 'vegetarian', abstaining from human blood altogether and surviving on animal blood alone. This small part of the population believe coexisting with humans is not only possible, but should be mandatory… but of course this is a hard pill for many to swallow. This has all been over the last few decades or so, and people who believe in the values of coexistence are limited in power when it comes to making any kind of real change, like at the Ministry. Most vampires already detest the practice of pretending to be human to protect our identities, and wouldn't dream of making peaceful coexistence the law. I've found that with vampires, the more noble the bloodline and the more power one or ones family holds, either physically or in a particular position in society, the farther one's mindset is from anything resembling human and the less one empathizes or understands human emotions. My parents, grandfather, and generations of my family down the line are perfect examples of this." He paused then, grinding his teeth in obvious frustration.

Akatsuki listened quietly, taking it all in. When they'd both sat in silence for a few moments, he broke it by asking, "So your research at Isana Corp… trying to create a blood substitute… that all stems from this new movement?"

"Correct. About 6 years ago, the now executives at V-Corp and myself came up with the idea." He chuckled a little at the look of confusion on Akatsuki's face at the mention of V-Corp. "Sorry, that's what we like to call our Vampire division; V-Corp. Anyway, the coexistence movement has created a niche that we felt like someone had to fill. I just happened to have the pharmaceutical corporation, manpower, equipment and scientific minds already at my disposal at the time… so we started working on it. To say my parents were _not_ pleased is the understatement of the century…"

"So I'm assuming that means you couldn't convince your family about coexistence?"

"Not only do they not believe in the things that I do, but they made it abundantly clear that they would not accept nor tolerate my beliefs. They told me I was going against the core values that our race have proudly upheld for millennia, and that we are Gods above the common; powerful, with the right to rule. Humans are food sources and nothing more. The fact that I even find humans to be of value at all is 'a travesty that cannot be condoned.' So I left… I didn't want to be around that type of environment any longer. It was time for me to create a life of my own."

Akatsuki could relate to this; he'd wanted to get as far away from his parents as possible, within reason of course; he'd still had Ishino to think about. But there was still something he didn't understand. "So why does your family move around so much, trying so hard to keep their identity secret from humans? If they don't care about a peaceful life between humans and vampires and think they're so much better, couldn't they just kill anyone who got suspicious of them?"

"Well, then they'd be killing literally every single person around them," Kuro said grimly. "And although killing a few humans here and there for sustenance doesn't bother them, going on a complete murderous rampage isn't exactly their idea of a good time either. Most vampires, minus the sadistic murderous type, feel this way... although they don't care for or sympathize with the human race and believe they should hold the power, that doesn't mean they'd find it prudent to just kill _everyone_. 'Better to hide one's identity than be crucified for it' is a general motto. At least some of us aren't _complete_ monsters… But a lot of vampires choose to stay with their own kind, steering clear of human interaction all together, to avoid all the hassle of secrecy and pretending to be something we're not. Most find it to be degrading."

"But didn't you say your parents served under the Monarchy in England? How could they be in such public positions if they believe a vampire's existence is better apart from humans? And how could they serve under human rulers if they didn't value them?"

"Yes, good catch," Kuro said, admiring Akatsuki's perceptiveness and intuitive deduction. "My parents and my grandfather, as well as other members of my family and other members of vampire society, constantly struggle between two polar opposites forces; the desire to live out a traditional vampire existence apart from human society, and the thirst to assume rule over what they believe they deserve. Eventually, the need for power won out in their case. And apparently, the way they saw it, there were enough powerful vampires in the Monarchy's direct inner circle that the actual _ruler_ mattered very little. They felt as though the king or queen was often simply a placeholder; a pawn to sit atop the throne and wear the crown. The real power came from those who could pull the strings."

"Are you saying that the kings and queens of England were controlled by vampires? Like…compelled or something?" Akatsuki managed to say, aghast.

"I am merely implying that many rulers all over the world may not have always been expressing their own ideas," Kuro said, taking a sip of his coffee calmly. "Now eat… We have training to begin." He pushed his own barely eaten plate away, which Kagori swooped down and removed immediately.

Akatsuki shoveled another forkful of eggs into his mouth, thinking while chewing. If what Kuro was saying was true, then this meant that vampires had a grasp on most, if not all, aspects of human society; shaping it how they see fit, undetected by humans for thousands of years. But if most vampires felt how Kuro's family did, he doubted it was ever for human benefit. He wondered if, before his transformation, his life had ever been affected by vampires without him even knowing it. This thought made him feel slightly sick, and after a few more bites of breakfast, he pushed his plate away as Kuro had. Too full of a stomach probably wouldn't be a good idea today, and he was getting nervous again. Running a hand through his hair, his long pale fingers absentmindedly moved to fiddle with one of his earrings, twisting it gently. The coolness of the metal against the skin of his fingertips calmed him.

"Shall we then?" Kuro said, seeing Akatsuki push his breakfast away. Akatsuki nodded a little nervously, and they both rose from their chairs. It was only then that Akatsuki noticed the comfortable looking hooded jacket and jeans Kuro was wearing. He looked down at his own thin cotton long sleeve shirt, wondering if he'd be cold outside. He then remembered that his temperature seemed pretty stable, and wondered if maybe vampires didn't get cold. "Follow me then," Kuro said, exiting the dining room, Akatsuki followed him out into the foyer. They continued down the hallway, through the kitchen and toward a door Akatsuki hasn't noticed last night. Kuro opened the door and held it open, gesturing for Akatsuki to exit first. Stepping through the threshold, Akatsuki was greeted by a wondrous sight. The quickly evaporating rays of sunset and advancing darkness of night would have made everything hard to see, but it didn't bother him in the slightest anymore.

A beautiful open garden lay before them, with tall reed stalks, cattails and wild grasses sheltering the area on either side. Lush green bushes were lined all the way to the edge of the grassy area, about 200 feet back, where they met a forest of tall autumn and pine trees that expanded back as far as the eye could see. Patches of earth in wooden garden boxes lay artfully here and there in the grass, empty now at this time of year, but had presumably held different types of flowers and vegetables in the summer months. To their right was a tall white gazebo, a wooden porch swing swaying ever so slightly in the gentle evening breeze. Thick green vines curled gracefully in and out of the crisscrossed panels of the gazebo, allowing the starkly white painted wood to fade in with its natural surroundings. The gentle sound of tinkling water met his ears as his gaze shifted to a round tiered fountain in the middle of the area, tall jets of water glittering in the last bits of sunset still peeking through the trees and mountains beyond. Starting down at his feet and winding around the garden were large circular stone slabs, laid in the form of a path through the soft grass.

"It's much more beautiful in the summer. The rose bushes and wildflowers are in bloom then," Kuro said quietly with a happy little smile of pure adoration playing across his face, gesturing to the large bushes on either side.

"It's amazing," Akatsuki breathed, taking in the tranquil scene before him. Although he didn't garden himself, living in an apartment building and all, he did appreciate a beautiful and well thought out landscape job.

Kuro beamed proudly. "Kagori may have decorated the inside of the house for the most part, but this was all me. Gardening seems to sooth me."

Akatsuki stepped down off the little back porch that connected the back door to the stone walkway, and slowly followed the path weaving through the darkening garden. The cool night air bit a little at his skin through his thin shirt, but he didn't feel cold as he had feared he would. If anything, the breeze that rustled his shirt against his skin felt nice. He stopped suddenly, realizing he shouldn't be leading the way as he had no idea where they were going. "Uh, where to?" he asked, turning back to Kuro. Except Kuro wasn't behind him anymore… he wasn't anywhere. "Kuro?" he called, turning to look around him, but not seeing him anywhere. Where could he have gone? He tried to focus his senses to pick up anything; a sound of movement, Kuro's scent, his presence. But the only sounds could discern was the playing water of the fountain and the quiet noises of night, and his nose only picked up Kuro's scent lingering in the doorway and on the porch behind him. The scents of nature caught up in the wind made it hard for him to discern anything specific in the air. He took a few small steps forward, but he suddenly felt a warm, feather light fingers touch his upper arms. Although he'd been half expecting Kuro to sneak up on at him like before, he still practically jumped out of his skin, alarm bells ringing madly in his vampire brain. He turned to find the brunette grinning slyly at him.

"You really need to get better at this game," Kuro said quietly.

"I don't want to get better at a game I don't want to play…" Akatsuki breathed, his heart settling a little. "Plus, I thought you said you weren't going to pull these types of stunts with me…" He was having a hard time concentrating on his words; the places where Kuro has touched on his arms felt as though they'd been burned.

"I know what I said… but I just can't help myself. I never have anyone to play with..." The slight purr in his silky voice sent an involuntary shiver down Akatsuki's spine. "And besides…" he continued, "how will you ever get any better at this?"

A little annoyed, Akatsuki grumbled incoherently under his breath as Kuro walked past him, continuing down the path. This was just another one of Kuro's little quirks he'd have to get used to... And apparently, he wasn't quite done messing with him yet.

"Come on, try to keep up," Kuro chuckled as he took off sprinting toward the garden's border, a dark blur disappearing into the trees. He vanished so quickly, Akatsuki barely had time to register he'd gone. A little taken aback but knowing he'd only have a few fractions of a second before he'd lose Kuro in the woods, he tore off after him, pushing his muscles to go faster as he plunged into the tree line. He thought it would be more difficult to move through the forest at this speed, afraid he was going to hit one of the tightly packed trees, but he nimbly dodged between trunks, ducked branches and leapt over fallen brush. Once he felt comfortable with his movements and his fear of crashing into tree trunks had subsided, he concentrated on following Kuro's scent through the forest, trying his best to carve the same path. After a while, Kuro's scent began to arch left, and he followed it through the dense trees. He started to wonder how long he could run like this without getting tired, but his muscles didn't feel weary at all. In fact, he felt like he could run like this for hours. Testing his new abilities like this was extremely exhilarating, and just as it'd been when he jumped from the top of the staircase, he now felt like he was flying. His seemingly weightless feet barely touched the autumn leaf-strewn ground as he flew by endless trees. Elated, he realized this was something that came naturally, instinctively. He didn't have to try at this, and it made him excited to see what else he could do.

He seemed to be moving gradually downhill, and his sensitive hearing listened past the light crunch of his own footfalls, picking up the gentle sound of playing of water. Ahead, he saw the darkness lifting slightly as the dense walls of trees thinned. He slowed to a jog, then a walk as he approached the mouth of a small clearing, opening onto a tranquil scene lit by thin shafts of moonlight streaming down through gaps in the clouds. The ground was littered with a layer of autumn leaves and coming from his right and running on through one side of the clearing was a crystal clear stream, stones and reeds forming a bank on either side.

He saw Kuro standing to one side, casually leaning against a thick tree trunk with his arms folded across his chest. "Took you long enough," he said, grinning. "But congrats on finding me."

"Easier than I thought," Akatsuki said, crossing the glade to join Kuro. "My senses just sort of took over; felt a little like I was on autopilot."

"That's called _instinct_ ," Kuro said with a little chuckle. "And be prepared to have it take over like that quite often. Anyway, you ready for this?"

Not knowing exactly what he needed to be _ready_ for, Akatsuki nodded.

"Alright. So we're going to start with a few tests, although I assume you've already done a few, from what I heard in the foyer this morning."

Akatsuki blushed a little. Kuro didn't miss a thing, did he? "Yeah, just messing around," he said.

"It's quite alright," Kuro smiled. "I would be surprised if you didn't want to try out your new abilities. The run here was a test to see if you could follow a scent – well done. Let's try a similar test, but with hearing this time, sound good?"

Akatsuki nodded again, his face set in anticipation and concentration.

"No need to look so somber," Kuro said lightly. "We're just practicing. No grades, and no pop quiz at the end, I swear."

Akatsuki relaxed his face a little is response, but still felt tense and expectant. "Yeah, sorry," he said quickly.

"Okay, I want you to try to find me again. I'm going to run from here in a random direction, but I don't want you to watch where I go, I only want you to listen for my movements. But unlike before, don't try to follow my scent, okay? If anything, don't use your sense of smell at all… try to shut it down. Got it?"

"Sounds easy enough," Akatsuki said nonchalantly, smirking.

Kuro grinned too. "We'll see" he said. "Now close your eyes, and only focus on the sound of my movements. Ready?"

Akatsuki closed his eyes and breathed silently through his mouth to avoid using his sense of smell, but this didn't help as much as he'd thought, because he could practically taste the air on the sensitive taste buds of his tongue. Concentrating past it, he focused solely on the sound Kuro's heartbeat. "Ready," he said. A tiniest rustling of crisp leaves underfoot and a slight shift in the air around him were the only indications that anything had changed. The beating of Kuro's heart and the slight sounds of his footfalls, growing increasingly fainter, faded into the distance directly behind him. He quickly took off on the same path, following his ears toward his target, plunging back into the dense forest. He tried to block out all other sounds, like the babbling stream, and the whispering of the wind through the trees.

Moving as silently as he could, his ears pricked up suddenly as they picked up a new noise; a quiet but still detectable sound of tapping on wood. Was it an animal, maybe a squirrel or a woodpecker? No, the pattern was far too deliberate, a distinct rhythm drummed out intentionally. The tapping and the heartbeat grew louder as he sprinted through the woods, still moving stealthily. It seemed to be coming from his right a short ways away, so he veered gradually that way instinctively. He knew he'd found what he'd been looking for when he could distinguish that the tapping sound was a fingernail rapping sharply against a tree trunk. _Just a little further…_

He knew Kuro was just up ahead, he could feel him. It wasn't his presence; he must be masking that, but he'd become strangely attuned to him in a way, he could just sense he was near. He slowed his sprint to a jog, then a walk as he approached. He felt that Kuro would be… right behind this tree… right? He looked quickly, but no one was there. Suddenly, a figure dropped down on him from the branches above, grabbing his shoulders gently and falling soundlessly behind him.

"Well done," Kuro said quietly in his ear. "How do you think you did?"

"Uh… good I think," Akatsuki breathed, startled by the warm breath of his skin. "When I focus, sounds are so much louder. Like you tapping on the tree, it echoed around my head when I got closer. You were masking you aura, weren't you?"

"I told you I would. Did you try to look for it?" Kuro interrogated lightly, moving around to face Akatsuki with a sly grin.

Akatsuki shook his head. "No, I followed your heartbeat and that tapping sound you were making."

"Good," Kuro said. "Of course, we're only practicing now. But you always want to take stock of all of your senses and pay attention to all. I'm just trying to get you up to speed with each of your abilities in turn."

They continued their practice through the night as the moon drifted lazily overhead. Their training turned more into a game of hide and seek, where one would hide and the other would find, suppressing and enhancing different senses to practice with each. Akatsuki found Kuro with surprising ease most of the time, only truly struggling once when no matter how hard he'd tried, he couldn't find him; his scent had simply disappeared. Akatsuki had finally found him lying on his back in the creek, completely submerged under the stream's gentle current. Kuro grinned just below the surface and spat out a jet of cold water up at him, splashing him lightly in the face. After Akatsuki, a little irritated, had wiped the water off his face and laughingly accused Kuro of cheating, Kuro had laughed too, getting out of the water gingerly and taking a few hundred laps of the meadow to dry himself off. They'd decided no more water stunts after that.

When it was his turn, Kuro _always_ found Akatsuki. No matter how hard he tried to suppress his aura and scent, slow his heart rate, or move stealthily from place to place, the brunette would always show up with that smug look of his, always grinning gloatingly. More annoying than his triumph smirks was his need to somehow touch Akatsuki every time he found him. He seemed to love the element of surprise, and between being poked playfully in the side and grabbed by the upper arm, Akatsuki felt was starting to feel a tiny bit uncomfortable. Kuro had even pounced on him once from out of nowhere, the two of them toppling over, Kuro pinning him lightly to the leaf-strewn earth. Akatsuki had pushed up on Kuro's shoulders and threw the other off him, trying to hide the blush creeping up his face, and Kuro didn't protest as he rolled off. He'd chuckled lightheartedly as he'd gotten to his feet, extending his hand to Akatsuki for help up. Akatsuki had blatantly refused it and clambered to his feet, muttering darkly about 'ridiculous vampires', and 'can he ever just be serious?'.

Kuro only chuckled harder. "Oh come on! I thought I told you to lighten up!" he laughed. "Aren't we having fun?"

Akatsuki rolled his eyes, smiling a little despite himself. Actually, even with Kuro's insistent touchy-feely-ness and the fact that he could never one-up the brunette, Akatsuki had to admit that he was having a good time. He was enjoying it more than he thought he was going to. Although he'd felt exhilarated by the little tests he'd done by himself back at the house, he'd been more than a little anxious and apprehensive to actually get out and test them for real. But all these things came so naturally to him, almost as though this was a sport he'd been playing his whole life. The best part about all of this was that he more or less still felt _normal_. Even when sprinting full speed through the woods, climbing and jumping through trees like a monkey, and using his own powerful new senses, he still felt like his old self, just with something extra. He'd been most worried that he'd 'vamp out' or something in the heat of the moment, that he'd turn into... well, he wasn't quite sure what he'd been expecting to happen, but he was just glad it hadn't.

"I want to show you something, come on," Kuro said, jerking his head to the right off into the woods. He took off running and Akatsuki followed, tight on his heels. Kuro saw him out of the corner of his eye creep up alongside, and increased his own speed. Akatsuki sped up too, trying to match it, pushing his muscles harder to propel himself forward. Kuro chuckled. Ah, so it's a race you want now? he thought. _Fine, have it your way._ He grinned wickedly as he pushed himself running flat out, easily outstripping Akatsuki. He didn't think he'd ever run this fast in his life. Akatsuki pushed his body to the max, but it still wasn't enough to keep in line with Kuro, who was stronger and faster, and he continued to fall back. As they moved gradually moving uphill, ascending up the base of the mountain, Kuro reduced his speed. "It's up here," he said. Akatsuki heard him over the wind whistling in his ears, and he slowed too. The forest and underbrush had thinned considerably, and the trees moving up the mountain were more scarce, but taller and more substantial.

Kuro stopped in front of a huge pine, staring straight up through its branches. "This one will do," he said quietly, speaking almost to himself, then turned back to Akatsuki. "Can you do this?" he asked, and held out his hands in front of him, his nails slowly lengthened into sharp strong claws. Akatsuki mirrored him, manually forcing his own nails to unsheathe as well. It'd only happened when he'd been affected by bloodlust before, so it felt odd to be able to control it. Kuro nodded appreciatively. "Good. Now watch me, and do as I do," he instructed, and he sprang upward, grabbing the lowest branch and hoisting himself up. With what looked like the most graceful of ease, he climbed nimbly up the tree, using his strong grip and claws to swing like a monkey up through the branches while finding footholds as he went. He stopped about 20 feet up and looked down, grinning. "You coming or what?" he called, and continued upward. Akatsuki look a deep breath and, after a second or two of anxious mental preparation, jumped up to grab the bottom-most branch. Copying Kuro's movements almost exactly using the same hand and foot placement, he jumped, swung and clawed his way up the tree. Again, this felt almost too easy, something he could do instinctively. The physical aspects of being a vampire were easy to grasp. It was the perceptual and mental pieces of it all that he was still trying to fully grasp. Oh well, at least one side of this he could handle.

They both continued to climb, slowing near the uppermost branches. Kuro stopped when he could go no further, or at least when it wasn't safe to keep going, as the branches near the top were getting thin and no longer supported his weight. Akatsuki caught up to him, and stood on his own branch on one side on the main trunk. Fear gripping at him, he held on for dear life, knowing instinctively he wouldn't fall but still afraid of it all the same. "Uh, how high are we?" he asked nervously.

"About 180 feet or so, but the mountainside makes it seem as though we're higher up. We could have easily jumped all the way up here in one bound if we'd wanted, but I thought we'd take it slow." Noticing the other's vice-like grip upon his support branch, he laughed a little. "Hey, don't break the main trunk, or we're both going down! You're not going to fall, I promise. Our reflexes are too good for that to happen, unless you're really careless."

Akatsuki loosened his hold slightly and retracted his claws, but still kept his hands and feet firmly placed. "Sorry, I'm just… not exactly a big fan of …heights," he grimaced, blushing furiously at this embarrassing confession.

Kuro stopped laughing, his tone more serious and concerned. "You should have told me. Are you alright?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Anyway, I doubt you would have stopped even if I'd said something."

Kuro broke into a grin despite himself. "You're right, probably not," he chuckled. "I just love it up here. Go on, have a look."

Akatsuki has been focusing so much on not falling that he hadn't paid much attention to his surroundings. He tried to relax, and looked out at the scene before him. More pines as tall as theirs and strong mountain swells mirrored their own on either side, spreading out and framing the depression below. They had a view of the entire valley over the expanse of trees from their high altitude, and rays of moonlight played down onto the forest treetops and over the mansion, glittering like diamonds across a glassy lake at the right corner of the mansion's estate. Far beyond, the twinkling lights at the edge of the city were visible. It was a peaceful sight, and he instantly felt better, the tension flowing out of him. The breeze that, down on the ground, had been a gentle whisper now blew gustily around his face and through his silver hair, but rather than unsteadying him, he felt the sensation that he was flying high over the valley. The anxiety in his chest instantly lightened and he no longer felt afraid. This was truly amazing.

Kuro watched out of the corner of his eye as the anxious look on Akatsuki's face turned to one of pleasure and elation, transfixed by the way his silver hair, practically sparkling in the moonlight, whisped playfully around his face. His usually light grey eyes had taken on that same lavender quality that Kuro often saw in them, but not from unease or melancholy this time, but from the way the moon's radiance reflected in them. They were simply captivating. He was tugged out of his rapture when Akatsuki's lips moved and his voice permeated the night's silence.

"Thanks for bringing me up here," he said quietly, a hint of a peaceful smile turning up his lips. "I'm still a little muddled about a lot of things, but I feel like I've come a long way from when I woke up yesterday. But my mind is still so human… I keep thinking I'm going to run into tree trunks, or trip and break my leg, or fall from this tree to my death. But this physical stuff… it's just so _easy_ … I know we're just starting out, but it all comes to me so naturally. I thought I would be more… I don't know…afraid… of my new abilities? But I'm not… I only feel powerful and capable. Like climbing up here; there's no way in hell I would have had the nerve to do it while I was human. I feel like I don't have any limitations anymore."

"I would never have allowed it had you still been human," Kuro said. "We're up here because _we can_. These are the kinds of things that we get to experience and enjoy, Akatsuki. You're correct, you no longer have human limitations. Your life can be filled with nothing but things like this, if you choose." They sat in silence again for a moment, until Kuro continued. "So… may I ask why you're afraid of heights?" Watching Akatsuki's tranquil smile to turn to one of chagrin, he added "...you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Akatsuki crouched down and carefully sat on his branch, letting his legs dangle in the open air below him, still holding onto the main trunk for support. He really didn't _need_ to sit of course, as his legs weren't tired at all, but he used the time it took to sit down to think of how he was going to answer. He'd had this inner battle many times in the past day; do I open up to Kuro, or do I keep things inside? What was the real harm in talking out what was going through his mind with the brunette? Confessing his fears, asking his questions, and even talking about his painful past… would any of that _really_ be so bad? Having the perspective of someone who knows what's going on was better than putting a painful cork on his bottled up thoughts and emotions. But then… that nagging little voice in the back of his head reminded him that he still wasn't 100% sure he could trust the vampire. They'd only just met, and we're still practically strangers. What if this whole thing turned out to be one huge practical joke, or elaborate trap? What if Kuro was just lulling him into a false sense of security while actually preparing for… wait, preparing for what? Holy paranoia, he thought. Kuro didn't seem like the type that plotted all kinds of horrible and sinister plans. But what did he _really_ know about him? He did get the sense that Kuro really did care for him and his well-being… but… how could he really be sure?

He suddenly realized, with a little lump in his throat, that he had nothing going for him _but_ to trust Kuro. What would he do? Where would he go? He couldn't exactly be out and about around humans at the moment, so going back to his apartment, his job or the academy right now were out. His parents wanted nothing to do with him, and Ishino was… gone… He really had nothing left… all he had now was Kuro. His choice was simple; to be alone and be forced to figure this all out on his own, or to put his trust in Kuro, _for real_. To no longer be skeptical of the man's motives or anticipate the worst of him, and not to be secretive with his own thoughts… he'd put his whole and complete trust in this person that he barely knew, but somehow inexplicably felt drawn to, like a little thread that seemed to pull him unexplainably to him. He'd allow Kuro into his life as his teacher, his protector, and his friend. Could he do that? Could he swallow his pride enough to allow someone else have that much control over him? As he'd gotten older, he'd always kept himself at arm's length, never allowing anyone other than Ishino to get close to him. He'd learned a long time ago that people don't do as they say… that people will let you down if you try to put faith in them. It may be a cynical outlook on life, but when you had someone to love and protect with everything you have, you learn to be more than a little precarious. If he'd been more so that night… Ishino might still be… He pushed that thought away harshly.

So, could he do it? What would it take for this wall he kept so resolutely in place to finally fall, and let Kuro in for real? … _Time_ , he told himself. It would take time for him to trust Kuro. That's what he'd decided before, right? But time wasn't exactly something he had an overabundance of. If falling to a Level E was eventually to be his fate, he had no idea how much time he truly had left. Why couldn't he just let himself fall head-first into this, so he didn't waste any precious time? He didn't have the luxury of being skeptical and mistrusting as he normally would be. If this wasn't what it seemed… if Kuro was really in this to manipulate him, to play with him… to hurt him… then he'd just have to see. No point in holding fast to a 'what if' future when his future was so unknown anyway. Maybe he was just being really stupid, paranoid and melodramatic… or maybe he wasn't, and he _should_ be more careful. But a small part of him, a part that had been growing since he first found out about his transformation, had wanted desperately, even childishly to believe that this was a new beginning for him. A chance to start over after a horrible disaster that had practically broken him… but did he really deserve a new start? Would he allow himself to start over? Could letting Kuro in be the first step?

They sat in silence, staring out over the valley while Akatsuki struggled with this inner monologue. Kuro sank down to sit on his own branch, swinging his legs absentmindedly. He sensed a fair amount of apprehension welling up in his silver haired tree mate, so he waited patiently, allowing him to thoroughly work through his thoughts. Akatsuki hesitated just a moment longer, and deciding to finally throw caution to the winds, taking a deep breath before speaking. "It's less that I was afraid of the heights themselves… and more that I'm afraid of not being in control of a situation." Would he regret this decision? Kuro was about to know the source of almost all of his fears. This knowledge could easily be used against him. Oh well… too late to turn back now… He continued speaking tentatively. "I'm not a control freak or something, don't get me wrong, but… I hate feeling powerless. If my free will is taken from me, or there isn't anything I can do to change the outcome in a situation, I get really anxious. So, in the example of heights; if I fell, there'd be nothing I could do about it. Or with this whole 'being a vampire now' thing… it just _happened_ … I didn't have any control over it… I don't know, sorry, I'm rambling…"

"No, it's perfectly alright, I understand completely. It's quite a common source of anxiety; I myself feel that more often than you'd think." Kuro smiled reassuringly. "And I've said it before, I think you're dealing with your transformation much better than I thought you would. I'm glad of course, but I get the sense you have questions that you're holding in… If you ever have anything to ask, feel free to ask, okay?"

Akatsuki nodded, and sighed inwardly in relief. Telling Kuro this little tidbit of information wasn't really as bad as he thought it was going to be. He didn't judge him for his fears, as he'd half been expecting him to. If anything, he felt a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders; it may have seemed like a small confession, but it wasn't for him. In truth, it meant the beginning of his resolution to not bottle everything up anymore, and as terrifying as that seemed, it felt liberating. They were both quiet for a while, staring up at the dark sky, jewel-bright stars twinkling against the inky blackness.

"Want to practice a little more?" Kuro asked after a while, checking his watch. "We've got quite a while yet until sunrise".

"Why not," Akatsuki sighed contentedly. "But I could stay up here forever." Mostly because he didn't want to think about getting down, but he didn't want to admit that.

Kuro smiled appreciatively. "As could I," he said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Getting down from the tree seemed like a much more daunting task than going up, due to the fact that Akatsuki still felt as though he may fall at any moment, but he managed it without much difficulty. His hands were now used to the movements and the amount of strength he needed for tree climbing, and he followed the same path as Kuro's, limb by limb. He knew Kuro could have made his way down the tree much faster, perhaps even jumping all the way down, but he seemed to be moving deliberately slow to show him what to do. Although he felt kind of embarrassed by his weakness and lack of knowledge, he appreciated the gesture. Jumping the last 20 feet, Kuro landed on his feet catlike, and looked up at Akatsuki, who peered down at him nervously. Taking a deep breath in and holding it, he jumped, mimicking Kuro's landing, letting out his breath in a relieved sigh as he stood straight. He'd liked the view from up high, but it also felt good to be back on solid ground. Kuro smiled at him. "See, not so bad, right?" Akatsuki nodded.

They practiced a bit more as before, taking turns playing their hide and seek game as the inky black sky started to lighten slightly around the mountaintops. Kuro checked his watch; it was half past 5 in the morning. "Want to call it a night?"

Akatsuki looked up at the lightening sky, a little twinge of chagrin roiling in his gut. He was really getting good at controlling his senses, and he really didn't want to stop. But he knew the sun would rise soon, and from how Kuro had described it, he didn't want to get caught outside when that happened. "Sure," he said. They trekked back toward the mansion, not bothering to run but instead walked casually, chatting lightly about their practice. Akatsuki used this time to ask some of the random questions that flitted through his mind along the way. Instead of being apprehensive and embarrassed to ask his questions, his new found acceptance and trust in Kuro made it easier to express concerns he'd kept bottled up before. But a much more serious inquiry was welling up in the back of his mind, and as they talked, he worked up the courage to ask it.

"So, should I be suppressing my aura all the time?"

"Why?" Kuro asked, caught off guard by this unexpected question.

"Well, if I really am a… Level D…" he choked out the words; it was still difficult for him to think about it, "…then won't other vampires be able to sense that?"

"You know what… I never really thought about that. I wasn't exactly planning to take you to a formal ball for your 'coming out as a vampire' party or anything like that, but there's always the chance – actually more like a high likelihood – you'll run into vampires. Your scent may even _attract_ them to you."

"Why would I attract them?" Akatsuki asked, a slight tone of disgust in his voice he couldn't quite hide. Ignoring it, Kuro continued.

"Well, frankly, because you smell _really_ human right now, in comparison to other vampires. That will change though, you do smell less human now even since I first met you. But regardless of your scent, I can tell what level you are, and so will others. It's probably not a bad idea to keep that a secret, just in case." He hesitated, but seemed to change his mind mid thought. "Of course, powerful vampires can sense anything you're trying to hide, regardless of how good you are at suppressing. You'd have to keep your aura and scent masked at all times, but vampires will notice if you don't have _any_ aura or scent at all; it'll make others suspicious. That can be dangerous as well… One slip up, and they'll know what you've been trying to hide, which may be a worse situation than just being what you are. And anyway, constant suppression is difficult even for experienced vampires."

"Awesome…" Akatsuki mumbled sarcastically. He stared down at the ground as they walked, that annoying sense of despair tugging at the edges of his heart again, tightening in his chest. "You make it sound like I'm in some sort of danger. Are other vamps going to try to kill me or something?"

"I don't really know… As a noble, I don't really come in contact with many Level Ds or Es. I've heard that ones that aren't protected by another vampire, usually the one who created them, are just as vulnerable as humans to attack, probably even more so actually… something about 'ridding the world of low levels' my grandfather always used to say, but that's just pompous old men talking."

The feeling of hopeless and despair threatened to clench tightly like ice around Akatsuki's lungs, but he forced it back. He didn't need to break down right now. So everyone would know what he was, and it seemed like everyone was not going to be thrilled with it… _Right_... Were Level Ds really that far down on the totem pole? He felt a little sick, and it must have showed. His wrist was caught by a gentle strong hand stopping him, and he turned to see Kuro's pained and worried expression. "You'll never have to worry about any of that with me. You can be exactly who you are, and I'll protect you, I promise." His voice was earnest again, like it always got when he was really serious about something.

Akatsuki could see right away that he truly meant what he said. He blushed a little, embarrassed that he potentially needed protecting at all. It made him feel… weak. And he wondered why Kuro wanted to protect him, or why he was doing all this in the first place. He had no real reason to; they had no ties to each other, like the bonds of family or blood. They weren't even childhood friends. He had no idea why Kuro was doing all of this for him. But he was grateful all the same. His choice to truly trust Kuro already made it easier to see the goodness and compassion in him. _But still... I just don't understand.._. "Thank you…" he said finally. "I appreciate that, I do, but… do I really need protecting? I'm not a fragile human anymore, you know. You don't need to be my protector."

"You don't understand… and I _do not_ say this to insult you so please do not take it that way, but in the grand scheme of vampire strength levels, you might as well be a human. To the vampires who think Level Ds are dangerous to our kind, eliminating them is nothing more than swatting flies."

"…Eliminating them?" Akatsuki repeated, his voice breaking a little, trying to control the fear that threatened to take hold.

"Yes… I apologize, I'm not trying to be insensitive, and again, I'd _never_ let this happen to you, but like I said before, any Level D or E who is not under the protection of a higher level vampire or one that steps out of line in any way is usually eradicated, due to the threat they pose in exposing our race. It's just …how it's always been." He looked disgusted. "I don't agree with it at all. If it is evident that they pose no danger, I believe everyone deserves a chance, and no being should be deemed utterly worthless, especially enough to be exterminated. But most do not share my viewpoint."

Akatsuki just couldn't take it anymore. He had to ask, to get it off his chest. "You keep saying that you'll protect me… but I can't figure it out. _Why_ are you protecting me?" He'd meant to be more calm and diplomatic about this, but the words just kept falling out of his mouth without his consent. "You have no reason to… you weren't the one who turned me… you had nothing to do with it, so you shouldn't have to take responsibility. We're not relatives or connected in any way. I don't get it… why would you put yourself through all this trouble for a stranger?"

"You're not a stranger, Akatsuki," Kuro chuckled, but Akatsuki cut him off.

"Not anymore no, but I was when you decided to help me and take me in. So why?"

Kuro sighed, irritation prickling at him a little. "Does it matter why? Isn't it good enough that I saved you?"

"Look, I'm not trying to say that I'm not thankful, I just don't know why.."

"There's no real specific reason. You were in distress and needed help. You would probably have died if I had just walked away without intervening that day." He couldn't tell Akatsuki that he'd been taken with him the moment he'd seen him across the windy cemetery. He hadn't understood his fascination then, and he still couldn't make sense of the intense intrigue and gravitation he still felt toward this man.

Akatsuki tried to keep his face impassive as the 'in distress' statement made him grind his teeth together in annoyance. He wasn't some sort of damsel that needed a heroic knight in shining armor. "You knew what I was going to become from the start, so why go through all the trouble?" he said quietly.

"So you think perhaps we'd both be better off if I'd simply been ruthless and killed you while you were weak and defenseless, to save us both any inconvenience?" Kuro said dryly, his expression darkening.

"I… well…" Akatsuki tried, but Kuro interrupted.

"I apologize that I'm not the heartless bastard of a bloodsucker you were obviously expecting…" Kuro's voice was dangerous, dripping with indignation.

"No…I… that's not that I meant…" Akatsuki stammered weakly, thrown off by Kuro's sudden mood swing. He hadn't meant to upset him. "I'm sorry, I've never thought that of you… and I'm not trying to be ungrateful for what you've done and what you're doing… I'm just trying to understand… I'm going most likely going to die or become a Level E… so why bother?"

"You don't understand because you're thinking all vampires should fit into the stereotypes of those you've heard in legends, myths, and horror stories. You want to see us all as unfeeling, cunning beasts, incapable of human compassion and unworthy of trust. Bloodthirsty and dangerous. Go ahead, tell me I'm wrong." Kuro's once tender hold that had remained around Akatsuki's wrist tightened in his irritation. The latter winced slightly, and Kuro let go with a muttered apology.

Akatsuki stared at him incomprehensibly, rubbing his momentarily sore wrist, which stopped smarting almost instantly. What was he getting so damn upset about? "That's not at all what I think of you," he said quietly. " _You're_ different, I know you are. I'm sorry for offending you."

Kuro met his eyes and saw the sincerity there. He sighed and lowered his voice, forcing himself to remain calm. "Fine, you may see _me_ differently, but what do you really think of vampires, Akatsuki? Tell me."

"I really don't know…" Akatsuki said after a moment of hesitation. "If I completely disregard vampire fiction and urban legends, then the only reality I have to go on is what you tell me and show me. All I know is you and Kagori, and if the rest of your race is anything like you guys, then all the stories are wrong. But from what you've told me so far about other vampires, like purebloods and your family and the Ministry or whatever, that doesn't seem to be the case. So what do I really have to base my opinion on?"

"You keep saying things like 'your race'. You cannot continue to treat yourself as a separate entity, Akatsuki," Kuro said flatly. "Have you forgotten that you are a vampire now as well? There is no going back. This isn't just a bad dream you can just pinch yourself and wake up from."

"Of course I haven't forgotten, I know," Akatsuki said, trying hard to keep his own anger down. "I'm just still getting used to all this, okay?"

Kuro took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, the crossness leaving his face. He paused for a moment, looking at Akatsuki meaningfully. "I apologize, I am being too harsh. I know this is still all confusing to you. We're just working off two completely different frames of reference, human and vampire. Let's just work on understanding one another more fully, alright?"

Akatsuki nodded, glad to see the light coming back to Kuro's darkened eyes. He didn't like seeing the brunette upset. He'd rather see his brilliant smile and hear his musical laugh. … _Wait, what_? Where did that come from? Why did he want those things? He just wanted Kuro to be happy… like he would want anyone else in his life to be happy… right? Nothing more than that…

"Shall we, then?" Kuro said, gesturing in the direction of the mansion. "The day is quickly approaching."

The air between them seemed a little awkward as they walked in silence, taking their time through the woods, sheltered from the early morning rays of sunrise by the mountains and dense forest. Both were deep in their respective thoughts.

Kuro, who had completely let go of his earlier annoyance, now regretted letting his attitude get so out of hand. He hadn't meant to lash out like that, but something in him had just snapped. Did Akatsuki _really_ think they'd both be better off if he hadn't helped him that day? He himself knew that he certainly wouldn't be… he wouldn't trade meeting the ex-human for anything. But is all this even that what Akatsuki wants; training and learning from him like this? Would it have been better if he'd let him go about his own business rather than insisting he stay to learn the ropes? But that wouldn't have been good for anyone... But was the newborn happy at all? And what did the other really think of him? It was good that his perception seemed to be a positive one, in respect to his impression of vampires as a whole. He hadn't realized some of the things he was saying about his family and other more extremist vampires was altering Akatsuki's viewpoint, but it must have. And of course he was basing his opinions on the only frame of reference we had to work from, which was popular culture and stories, where vampires were depicted as bloodthirsty, vicious, manipulative killers. And he'd been bitten and turned violently into one of us, stripped of his free will. No wonder this was all so hard on him. Kuro reminded himself that he needed to be more sensitive to this, and look at situations from a more human standpoint for Akatsuki's sake. Hopefully this could help to decrease these kinds of misunderstandings in the future. With a sudden stab of chagrin, he realized that he had just sounded like such a boss… and that that might be something he'd say to one of his employees. Akatsuki wasn't his subordinate, and he'd _never_ treat him like one. But he would have to tread a little more carefully.

The things that Kuro had said swirled around Akatsuki mind as they walked. The only vampires he knew, Kuro and Kagori, who were both kind and generous, and believed in peaceful coexistence, not feeding from humans. How many of their race were like that? And how many made up the other part, like Kuro's family, who definitely didn't have humanity's best interest at heart? And the sadistic twisted vampire from his dream or memory or whatever it was… how many were out there like him? And did they all hate Level Ds? Even if he said he would, Kuro couldn't protect him forever… Would he get in trouble with other vampires for harboring a Level D? Would someone be sent to 'eliminate the problem', as Kuro had said? He felt sick to his stomach again.

Reaching the edge of the forest and stepping into the garden, Kuro made a beeline for the white gazebo, and springing nimbly up in the air, landed lightly on the vine covered roof. He sat cross legged, staring off into the pale advancing sunrise over the trees.

"Shouldn't we go in? The sun will be up soon, won't it?" Akatsuki said, a little worried. From what Kuro had told him, he definitely didn't want to stay in the sun too long.

"Not to worry, the first rays from the sunrise are not as harsh as direct sunlight during the day. And the trees and the mountains seclude this area of the grounds for the most part. I watch the sunrise out here a lot; it really is beautiful. Join me?"

Surprisingly, Akatsuki actually did want to sit and enjoy the sunrise with Kuro, but after their little disagreement, maybe it would be better to separate for a while. He could still sense a hint of the other's irritation in his aura, as much as he tried to suppress it. Maybe this was what Kuro was talking about; that vampires could sense just about anything even if you're trying to hide it.. "If you don't mind, I'd rather just take your word for it," he said a little skeptically. "I think I'm just going to head in… long day, you know."

"Oh, sure. Probably for the best. Lots to think about," Kuro smiled. "Same time tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Akatsuki said. "Night. Enjoy your sunrise."

"Goodnight. Try to actually get some sleep this time, okay?"

Akatsuki nodded, and followed the path up the little step at the back door. Entering the kitchen, he was found Kagori standing at the deep sink situated below the window, washing a large copper pot while staring out the window at the approaching daylight. He looked round when Akatsuki walked in. "Ah, hello Master Akatsuki. Good training session?"

"Yeah pretty good. I think I'm getting the hang of it." Akatsuki said, moving around the butcher block island in the middle of the room toward the door. He momentarily caught a view out the window, and stopped in his tracks, transfixed. This angle gave a perfect sightline to the right side of the garden, and he saw Kuro perched atop the gazebo where he'd left him. Shafts of soft pink, orange and yellow light were finally starting to break through the pale blue clouds of early morning, and the rays fell gently onto his pale skin. The expression on Kuro's face was so serene, the hint of a smile curling up the corners of his lips. How beautiful the scene looked… Kagori's response brought him back from his distracted musings.

"Good to hear it, Sir! Anything I can get you to eat before retiring?"

"Uh, no thanks, Kagori, just going to head up to bed." His eyes kept darting out the window at Kuro, watching as the morning breeze lifted his soft brunette hair.

Kagori noticed the swift glances, and smiled knowingly. "Wouldn't you rather join Master Kuro outside, Sir? I'm sure he would enjoy your company very much."

Seeing the suggestive little smile playing around Kagori's face, Akatsuki blushed, deliberately averting his eyes from the window. "Nah, I'm pretty tired, I should probably turn in."

"As you wish, Sir. Certainly alert me if you should need anything at all." He gave a little bow, then returned his attention to the pot he'd been scrubbing.

Akatsuki allowed himself one last swift look outside, and realized that Kuro was looking in at him. Their gazes caught, and Kuro smiled. Akatsuki stiffened but smiled back, his blush deepening for being caught staring, and turned resolutely to walk from the room. Crap… he thought. _What_ _is wrong with me?_ Why on earth do I keep looking at Kuro like that? I must really be exhausted… _Snap out of it…_

Despite his mental fatigue, he had to admit that this was going pretty well. Besides their few little misunderstandings, he and Kuro seemed to work well together. A few minor kinks always need to be smoothed out when ironing out procedure, right? Nothing was going to be perfect, he knew that. They were bound to have disputes; he just had to keep reminding himself that this was all really new still. As Kuro said, they saw life differently, at least for now. He didn't know if he'd ever start thinking fully 'vampire'. He actually hoped that wouldn't happen, because he didn't want to lose what kept him human. But the important thing was that they were both open to understanding one another.

And training had gone better than expected. If things continued to progress like this, he'd be able to leave here in no time. The tiniest of regretful pangs zinged through his stomach when he thought about it. It almost stopped him in his tracks as he'd been about to start climbing the tall staircase. Did a part of him not want to ever leave? Kuro had done his best to not make him feel like a prisoner, but at the end of the day, he was being forced to stay here. Not like he would just say 'screw it' and leave; he knew that wouldn't be good for anyone. But he couldn't stay here forever. He had a life to get back to… well, sort of… Actually, now that he really thought about it, in the grand scheme of things, he really didn't have anything or anyone to go back to his old life for. Sure, he wanted to get back to the academy and continue his training to join the police force; protecting people had become even more important now. And his new abilities would really come in handy, as long as he used them sparingly as to not arouse suspicion. But he'd go back to that empty little apartment that would be forever stained with memories of Ishino. He knew how painful that would be. And even if he moved out of that place, he knew the feelings of loneliness and despair would follow him like a dark rain cloud. He'd done it for a month, and now that he was out of that toxic place, he really did feel better. Or was that just from his completed transformation? Either way, he felt more himself again. Maybe not 100% comfortable and at home here yet, but definitely better. He thought he'd be more upset when Kuro pulled that little stunt of bringing his stuff here and saying he couldn't leave, but he'd actually been slightly relieved. The memories and the pain would always be there inside him, but it helped to be somewhere else with something else to occupy his time and thoughts. Kuro really had saved him more than just physically that day, and for that he would always be grateful.

He now was really regretting saying those things to Kuro a few minutes ago. He'd reached the top of the stairs but had stopped, standing awkwardly on the top landing, teetering on the edge of his mental precipitous. He really needed to apologize better than he had. Kuro had turned it around and apologized himself for getting angry, but it has only been the natural response. Although it was a little irritating at times, it seemed to just be Kuro's way, to always turn things back onto himself like that. He really was pretty selfless… Making up his mind, Akatsuki turned right back around, and in two small bounds he was back at the bottom on the stairs and jogging down the hallway back to the kitchen, slowing as he entered the kitchen.

"Changed your mind then, Master Akatsuki?" Kagori said as he entered, with the same grin as before.

"Uh yeah… something like that…" he said as he moved quickly around the island and pulled open the door to the garden. Instead of paying closer attention, he almost ran right into Kuro, who was about to pull the door open himself from the other side. Not expecting it, Akatsuki stumbled and practically fell into him, but Kuro caught him by the arms, steadying him.

"Oh! Sorry, uh… I was just… coming out to see you," Akatsuki said in surprise, straightening himself. Kuro let go of him, but the trails the gentle fingers left behind tingled through his thin shirt onto his skin, just as they'd done every other time Kuro had touched him. He hadn't yet gotten used to it, and he blushed at the sensation. _Jeez, what are you acting all embarrassed for?_ He cleared his throat. "Done watching the sunrise?"

"Yes, the sun was just getting a little bright, that's all. It gets to the point where I'm forced to go inside." Kuro sighed. "The universe usually curses us to enjoy the things we cannot truly have."

Feeling a pang of regret, he wondered how he'd deal with never truly being able to enjoy the sun again. Not well, he imagined… he'd probably go stir crazy eventually. He felt a little sad that he'd never be able to feel the warmth of sunlight and the heat of the day on his skin. He'd also have to get used to be being forever pale, but whatever. Just another thing to get used to. Lots of that going around.

"Ah well, can't be helped." Kuro continued, shrugging. " So what did you rush out here for?"

"Uh… yeah… can I talk to you about something for a minute?"

"Aren't we talking right now?" Kuro asked playfully.

"I meant… about something else." Akatsuki felt a little awkward, but he looked serious.

Kuro was a little taken aback at Akatsuki's earnest tone, but he quickly masked his surprise. "Of course."

"Shall I bring tea to the sitting room for you, gentlemen?" Kagori asked, obviously overhearing their conversation.

Kuro gave Akatsuki a look as if to ask 'well?' "Actually… it'll only take a second…" Akatsuki said, a little nervously.

Kuro nodded. "No thank you then, Kagori. Straight off to bed for us after a quick little chat."

"Excellent, Masters. Do sleep well." Kagori bowed to them as usual.

"And to you, my friend," Kuro clasped him on the shoulder with a warm smile. "Don't work too hard, now."

"Never, Sir," Kagori winked.

Kuro and Akatsuki walked slowly from the kitchen down the hallway. The tenseness of their earlier conversation out in the woods still hung in the air between them a fraction. Stronger however, was the anxiety and nervousness Kuro could sense rolling off the newborn; his head was hanging a little forward and his silver hair fell into his face, and the grey eyes beneath his bangs were clouded. "So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked casually, burning with anticipation of what the other had to say that was this serious.

"I… I just…" Akatsuki didn't know why he felt so uneasy about this; his palms felt sweaty and he couldn't concentrate on the words he had to get out. _Glad to know you're so good at apologizes,_ he thought grimly.

Kuro could feel his apprehension grow and wanted to lighten the mood. "Come on, spit it out! Don't make me force it out of you," he teased.

"Sorry, I… no, that's actually what I wanted to say." Akatsuki lifted his head to meet Kuro's inquisitive gaze. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the things I said earlier. I shouldn't have questioned your motives for saving my life, and I definitely shouldn't have assumed things about you or… _our_ race." He stressed that last phrase, wanting to make sure Kuro caught his inflection. That has been the thing he wanted to stress. "Regardless of what happens in my future, I am grateful for the present I get to live. And I wouldn't have it without you… I wouldn't have any of this without you. So… thank you."

Kuro chuckled in relief. "Is that all? Jeez, you had me worried! I was expecting something way worse; you looked like a child who had to tell their parents they'd done something horrible! You know there's no need to apologize, I was in the wrong as well. There was no need for me to let my temper get so far out of hand like that."

"Don't play it off like that…" Akatsuki said quietly, his face still solemn. He was a little miffed that Kuro wasn't taking this as seriously as he was. "I was really insensitive, and you always turn things around so that you're at fault. You're not."

"Okay then, so we were both at fault, and we both are sorry for the things we said. Can we move on from it please?" Kuro grinned. "And don't hold onto stuff like that, you worry too much… it'll give you ulcers. Well, actually no, it won't. Vampire body and all now," he winked.

"I just… I felt like we just brushed it off before, and I didn't really get a chance to apologize like I wanted."

Their conversation had carried them up the stairs and they now stood in the hallway outside their bedroom doors. "Consider it over and done," Kuro's smile was wider than ever as he extended his hand in an invitation to shake. Akatsuki couldn't help but notice how the dark hallway seemed to brighten when Kuro smiled like that; the brilliance of it shocked him a little. He hesitated, a little dazed, then took Kuro's hand. The familiar and yet still stimulating thrill shot up his hand as they touched. He forced his mind to simply attribute it to his new sensitive vampire skin, that was all. He let go after a bit, still feeling his fingers tingle.

"Sorry, my emotions are just kind of out of whack. They're all way stronger than they used to be… kind of just bubbling over. Including remorse…" He grimaced a little with chagrin. "I don't know, I'm not really myself right now... and yet I do feel like myself. It's hard to explain…"

"No, it's okay, I understand," Kuro said. "Remember it takes time, but we got this, right?"

"Yeah, definitely," Akatsuki said, smiling a little. He decided to have more of a positive attitude toward things from now on. Letting his negative emotions overwhelm him didn't really seem the way to go…

"Was that all you wanted to talk about?" Kuro asked.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't mean to keep you."

"Of course it's no problem, I like being with you," Kuro said, but realizing how that actually sounded, he blushed a little and quickly added, "You know, training and everything… I'll take any excuse I can to stretch my legs a bit."

Akatsuki nodded, noticing Kuro's reddened cheeks. He had the feeling the brunette wasn't just talking about the training… Rather than feeling embarrassed and uncomfortable as he normally would have, Kuro's confession made him feel strangely weightless, as he'd felt at the top of the tree. "Yeah, I like it too." His face warmed at his own admission, but he did his best to keep the blush down. He wasn't just talking about the training either…

"Alright, well I'm off. I've got a little work left to do before turning in. But seriously, I know I keep saying it, but do try to get some sleep, okay? I don't want you dragging during practice tomorrow."

'Ay ay, Captain," Akatsuki said with a mock salute, giving Kuro a cheeky grin.

Kuro laughed heartily. "Captain, eh? That has a nice ring to it…"

"Don't get your hopes up," Akatsuki scoffed.

"Alright, fine. We'll come up with something then," He winked, and opened his bedroom door. "Goodnight!"

"Night," Akatsuki said. They both entered their respective rooms and shut the doors. Once inside, Akatsuki crossed the room to the window and, with his eyes almost completely closed for precautionary measures, made sure the curtains were drawn tight. He could see the faint light obscured by the dark red cloth, and he didn't want _any_ of that shining him in the face while he slept. Entering the bathroom, he stripped off his clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor. He turned on the shower and waited for the multiple jets of water to heat up, testing it with his hand. Stepping in gingerly, he let out a little sigh when the warm water hit his cold skin, almost instantly working it's magic to loosen his tight muscles. He leaned his head forward into the stream and let the water run down his face, back and shoulders.

He hadn't realized just how completely exhausted he was until he felt his taut muscles uncoil. He was still struggling internally to get a grip on his over-active thoughts and emotions, and having someone there to watch his continuous emotional blunders didn't help matters. He'd once again heard Kuro's favorite line play in his mind: 'it takes time'. It's a totally valid point that he understood only too well, but how much time did he really have? His mind wandered back to their previous conversation, about some vampires feeling the need to get rid of Level D and E vampires. But Kuro's overwhelming reassurance that he'd be protected from this was at least comforting, if maybe a little _too_ promising. He didn't know if Kuro really _could_ keep him from this unwanted fate, but he dared to hope that there was still a chance for him… but this was all probably a moot point, as the likelihood of him sticking around long enough to need protection at all was slim to none… Regardless, he did enjoy working with Kuro, and he intended to ride this out for as long as he could. He felt weird admitting it to himself, but maybe he did like that insufferable vampire more than he cared to admit, despite his quite insatiable talent of annoying him half to death sometimes. But that didn't account for the fact that he also felt so self-conscious and nervous around him… And why did he keep staring at him like he was some sort of statue of Adonis or something? It was getting a little ridiculous, but it was unconscious and he couldn't seem to help it... It was like his eyes were automatically drawn to the brunette, his stomach doing little flips and his skin practically prickling whenever they were in any close proximity… He shook his head, chalking it all up to just crazy unexplainable vampire stuff. Maybe that was the way vampires always felt around each other.

He placed both hands on the cold shower tiles in front of him, practically in a daze now. So tired of overthinking, just wanting his brain to shut down, he let his mind empty like a drain, all conscious thought flowing from him, and he just simply unwound under the hot water. In his relaxed stupor, he didn't notice someone slip soundlessly into the shower behind him, until soft hands ran down his back, winding their way around his waist and resting gently on his hips. The hands slowly pulled him backward until his body was almost resting up against another warm figure directly behind him. A dark haired head leaned forward, dipping down to rest soft lips against his left shoulder, slightly disheveled silken hair brushing lightly against his skin. He tilted his head back a little at the touch as the warm mouth moved in toward the base of his neck, licking playfully and kissing as it went. He stiffened a little when felt the tiniest pricks of two sharp points rove up the side of his neck, but it felt so good, he was soon practically arching his body into the sensation. The fangs, just barely grazing the skin, moved along his neck slowly, down to the base of his throat, and back up to right under his ear over and over. He keened unconsciously at the maddeningly gentle touch, wishing for more contact. At his sound, he heard a familiar low chuckle and the brunette head pulled up from his neck and moved back behind him, out of his field of vision. He turned to follow but before he could, the strong hands holding him flipped him around, and he was pushed back against the shockingly cold tile wall of the shower, the hands on his waist keeping him firmly in place. A little shaken, it took him a moment to focus through the steamy showers haze on the face before him, Kuro's face, liquid amber eyes slowly changing to crimson red, filling outwardly from the pupil, ablaze with longing. The eyes latched onto his own, and captivated by the gorgeous face, Akatsuki's breath caught in his throat. He watched as Kuro licked his lips, running his tongue over the tips of his fangs, the corners of the lips turned up in that devious smirk of his. Kuro took a step forward, almost pressing this bodies together, and Akatsuki automatically raised his hands up around Kuro to touch his back, pulling him closer. The hot water played over their skin, making their bodies slick, and creating more steam in the large shower stall. Kuro dipped his head again continued his ministrations of Akatsuki's neck, moving back and forth along his collarbone now, playing against the skin with his warm tongue.

"May I?" Kuro murmured in a husky growl against the base of his throat. Akatsuki inhaled sharply as the vibrations of the purring voice sent shivers down his spine. He nodded weakly, barely able to breathe and feeling lightheaded, his body pulsing and heart thudding wildly out of control. Kuro leaned in still further, pressing their wet bodies fully together now, and gripped his hands tighter on the sides of Akatsuki's waist for purchase. He moved deliberately slowly, wanting to build excitement, and Akatsuki had to keep himself from squirming beneath his hands in anticipation. Kuro's tongue roamed over Akatsuki's soft skin for a few more moments, finally earning a soft pleading whimper that quickly turned into a gasp, then a pleasured cry as the set of fangs suddenly plunged deep into his neck…

Akatsuki awoke with a jolt, half sitting half laying on the wet shower floor, water pouring down over him. Blinking feverishly he looked around, expecting to see Kuro standing before him, but the shower stall was empty apart from himself. He staggered to his feet, but his legs felt like jelly and he had to brace himself against the slippery wall. Slowly reaching out and opening the glass shower door, he stuck his head out to look around. He had to peer through a cloud of steam that billowed out through the door, but no one was there. He reached out his mental feelers to search for Kuro's presence, which he felt across the hall in his own room. He closed the door, his skin chilled, and leaned back into the warm water. He ran his hands through his wet hair, flipping it back out of his eyes. What the hell had that been? Had he really fallen asleep, and been dreaming all that? It'd felt so ridiculously real, so lifelike. His skin was still prickling as though Kuro had really had been there touching him… he reached his hand up to rub the side of his neck, where he could practically feel it throbbing from the phantom bite. Why on Earth would he dream that? It didn't make any sense at all. And yet… even his mind and body continuously reacted really oddly every time he was near Kuro. He growled under his breath in irritation. The shower had been quite the opposite of the relaxation he'd been looking for, and he was now tenser than ever.

Wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible, he hurriedly lathered his body and shampooed his hair to finish up. Rinsing off and stepping out, he grabbed a fluffy white towel from the hook on the wall and dried himself with it. Finishing tousling his hair dry, he moved to his face, rubbing harder than he normally would have, scrubbing as if to cleanse the images away, finally pressing the damp towel to his eyes. He stood like this for a while, breathing deeply into the towel, trying to calm his still madly pounding heart. Were dreams like this, just like his crazy out of whack thoughts and emotions, just a 'vampire thing'? He had no idea how he was supposed to get used to all of this at once, especially since these were not feelings he wanted to be having. Still tense but deciding he couldn't just stand here forever, he let the towel fall from his face and hung it back up on the hook. Walking to the closet, he grabbed a pair of boxers out of the top dresser drawer and pulled them on. Slipping out of the closet and turning off the bathroom light, he crossed his bedroom and without pausing, flopped right down onto his bed face first, sighing with exasperation and exhaustion.

His brain had never before felt this dead, but at the same time spinning madly with endless confusing questions. This had been just a dream, he kept telling himself over and over. But don't people say that dreams are the representation of your awake mind? He'd always heard people say you dream about things you're most familiar with, right? Well, he wasn't familiar with much right now, but one of the only things that had become a constant in his new life was Kuro's presence. Dreaming of Kuro _normally_ wouldn't have been so bad… b _ut like this?_ What does him thinking of Kuro _like this_ mean? He wasn't gay. _I am not gay._ He didn't think of Kuro like that... Plus, the dream had been more about feeding anyway, or leading up to feeding anyway, he tried to rationalize with himself… but he didn't want to do _that_ with Kuro either. He didn't want to feed on anyone, and he sure as hell didn't want anyone feeding on him. These were all things he kept telling himself over and over, forcing his mind to accept them as the truth, even when that stupid little voice kept chimed in in the back of his head. ' _You sure?'_ it continuously nagged. "Gahhhhh damniiit!" he growled between his teeth, shaking his head violently, pressing his face into the bedspread. He rolled over and stared blankly up at the ceiling.

With what had just happened and what was swirling around in his head, he knew he'd be hard pressed to get any sleep tonight. And with little to no sleep the past few nights, he was really starting to feel the grogginess. He sat up then, stretching his arms above his head, grunting softly at the slight soreness that still plagued his muscles that he'd hoped the hot shower would've worked out. Lowering his hands to his eyes, he tiredly rubbed them, growling a bit under his breath as the visions of dream Kuro flickered through his mind. This was getting more than just a little annoying now… Removing his hands, his eyes absentmindedly scanned over and stopped on the open bathroom door, and his thoughts lingered on what would lay beyond in the closet. He wasn't really all that thirsty; he'd just had some the other day, but Kuro had mentioned that staying as healthy as possible may benefit him in the long run. Well, _anything_ to take his mind off _this_ … Getting to his feet, he crossed the room again and re-entered the bathroom, slipped swiftly and quietly into the closet. His hand shaking slightly with nervousness, he opened the mini fridge and reached inside for a blood bag. He glanced at it, then his eyes flickered at the small microwave that sat on the counter. He wondered… would blood taste better slightly warm? Wouldn't that be how it tasted if… if it came straight from a human? He shook his violently head to clear the idea; he shouldn't try that… it might make it all too real. Drinking warm blood, imagining it could possibly be from a human, may bring up some bad thoughts he didn't want to engage in. His mind was messed up enough already…

Turning away from the microwave in disgust, he closed the fridge and returned to the bedroom, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He looked down at the bag in his hands, not knowing whether the butterflies in his stomach were from excitement, nervousness and fear of drinking the blood, or perhaps residual emotional turbulence from before. Taking a deep breath and pulling together his resolve, he gently pulled the cork from the tube on the bag with his teeth and allowed the scent of the blood to slowly fill the room and engulf him. His head began to swim as the scent took him in, tightening his chest and setting his throat aflame, his breath shallow and coming more raggedly through his lungs. He could feel his mouth watering and his fangs lengthening with his bloodlust. The blood's effect on him was just as powerful as before, but he knew how to control it now.

Trying to inhaling deeply, he slowly raised his hand to his mouth and ran a thumb over one of his fangs, exploring them curiously. He moved the flesh of his thumb over the sharp teeth, reveling in the power he felt as his blood pulsed through them. Pressing a little too hard, the fang pierced his flesh, drawing a droplet of blood from the cut that ran down his thumb onto his palm. As he watched its descent, the prick on his thumb healed almost instantly, but the blood drop and its glistening red pathway remained. Transfixed, he hesitantly brought his hand up and licked the droplet, tracing it from his palm all the way up his thumb. He paused, running his tongue around the inside of his mouth, carefully tasting his own blood. It held no real appeal to him; it was tangy and irony like blood should be, and with just a hint of sweetness, but he didn't crave the taste at all. What he really wanted was in the bag he held in his other hand. Actually, what he assumed he _really_ wanted was fresh blood, but he knew he'd never have that. Since he'd never tasted it, he wanted to keep it that way. He had to get used to what he had available. He would never bite a human; he'd already promised himself that. Inhaling slowly through his nose and exhaling in a tired whoosh, he allowed his senses to get used to the intoxicating scent around him. Getting as used to this smell as he could was probably the best idea. He'd made a promise to himself that he would do his best to not lose control; that he wouldn't consume blood unless he was relatively calm, and he was sticking to that… as long as he could…

Finally, once he felt a bit calmer, he raised the tube of the bag to his lips and sucked the red liquid up into his mouth, relishing the taste and texture of it. The blood had a different quality from the two he'd had earlier. This blood was sweeter than before; the bags before had been much more bitter. Turning the bag over to read its label, he noted that this bag contained type O- blood. Maybe the different blood types tasted differently? And maybe each vampire preferred a certain type of human blood over all others… He made a mental note to ask Kuro about it as he took another long pull from the bag. _Daaaamnit… why did I have to think his name?_ he thought irritably as another image of shower Kuro swam through his head.

"Thirsty already?" he heard a teasing voice from behind him. "Didn't you _just_ have some?"

Akatsuki choked on his mouthful as his heart practically jumped into his throat. He whipped around, seeing Kuro standing nonchalantly against the open doorframe. How long had he been there? He hadn't even heard the door open. He must have been too deep in his bloodlust. But surely he would have noticed Kuro's presence? He really needed to get better with his whole vampire senses thing. "I thought I locked that…" he said quietly, frowning in confusion. With the scent from the blood in the air in the room now mixing with Kuro's, he was having a really difficult time concentrating on simple things, like speaking and breathing. Flashes on his dream earlier were still running through his head, which weren't helping things at all, and they displayed themselves even more vividly when the real life version of his thoughts was now in front of him. Kuro had no idea, of course… and there was no way in hell that he was to tell him, so he worked to keep the annoyance out of his voice and expression to not betray anything. He was even more glad than ever at this moment that Kuro didn't have the ability to read his thoughts, but he tried to at least keep his emotions under control, to almost no avail.

Kuro chuckled darkly as he always did. "You forget you're in _my_ house."

"So basically… you're saying I'll never get any privacy while staying here?" Akatsuki grumbled, almost immediately forgetting his attempt to keep his voice neutral in his annoyance.

"Of course you will… don't be silly," Kuro grinned. "Just not when you're busting open blood bags or spilling your own blood. Sort of draws a crowd, if you know what I mean…"

"…Some crowd…" Akatsuki muttered. He forced the unwanted mental image of Kuro's moist lips and aroused fangs away by taking another sip from the bag.

"Hey now... no need to get snippy. I was just checking in on you. Just wanted to make sure you were alright," Kuro said. "I could smell your blood." He blushed a tiny fraction. "I'm attuned to it now, you know… it only took me once to memorize its qualities."

"How do you know what my blood smells like?" Akatsuki asked in the same irritated grumble.

"In the cemetery, remember?" Kuro reminded him. Akatsuki face darkened a little more as he nodded and took another sip of blood to distract himself. Of course he remembered… It had been the horrifying moment when the reality of his breakdown had climaxed… how could he possibly forget?

"I didn't think you'd be thirsty quite yet," Kuro continued. "But I did say you are welcome to anything in this home, including the blood, and I meant it." As he spoke, his eyes were suddenly spellbound by a tiny droplet of blood that traveled down Akatsuki's chin as he drank. Good lord… this man can't even drink from a blood bag properly, he thought vaguely... but his mind quickly focused on other things than his childish drinking ability... Like how Akatsuki's smooth, pale skin glistened red where the drop had trailed, and the crimson that had encircled his grey irises. He tried to force himself to look elsewhere, anywhere else, but nothing could tear his attention away. And the tiny drop was threatening to fall from the other's firm jaw… Before thinking about what he was doing, Kuro moved forward in true vampire fashion to stand in front of Akatsuki where he sat on the bed. He leaned in close and caught the drop on this fingertip, lifting it to his mouth and sucking on the end of his finger.

Akatsuki, stunned by the fast movement and Kuro's sudden proximity, quickly scooted back on the bed involuntarily. What was Kuro doing? He didn't particularly care for how he felt when the brunette this close; all it did was bring the memories of the dream that he was trying not to think about to the forefront of his mind.

"Rule 1 about blood drinking, my dear Akatsuki: Let nothing go to waste…" Kuro said quietly, his eyes flashing dangerously. A haze had begun to cloud his rational senses, not from bloodlust but from a lust of a completely different nature… He reached toward Akatsuki with his hand outstretched. Akatsuki squirmed back further, but Kuro caught his wrist gently yet firmly, holding him in place. Taking the ex-human's chin lightly in his other hand, he used his thumb to wipe the dark red trail from his face, bringing it up to his mouth and sucking on it. He closed his eyes, relishing in the taste of the blood, now accompanied by a hint of something else even more delicious; the taste of Akatsuki skin. It added an exquisitely sweet quality to the human blood that only a practiced vampire's palette could discern. He wanted more, and not more of the blood... He had been drawn to this room not by the scent of the blood bag, but by that faint little drop of Akatsuki's blood, which rang clear, sweet and clean above the other scent. It was utterly and mind-blowingly exhilarating.

Feeling warmth creep up his face, Akatsuki watched Kuro taste the blood in shock. He really seemed be enjoying this… But why does he have to be so close? This was so embarrassing… why is he still touching me? he thought. He always got this weird unexplainable little ripple in his stomach when Kuro was near. The phantom, imaginary bite area on his neck began to throb again as his heartbeat quickened.

Kuro made a gesture of request that Akatsuki thought was toward the blood bag. "May I?" he whispered huskily. Akatsuki stiffened at the question, his breath coming shorter, faster. The sound of Kuro's words were almost identical to how they'd been in his dream. Kuro's chocolate hair fell across his amber eyes as he leaned forward. His eyes were now tinged with more red than he'd ever seen before, and they flickered dangerously with… was it desire? Well of course it would be, he wanted the blood… But Akatsuki was caught in their snare all the same, mesmerized by the deepening color. These eyes looked exactly the same as they had in his dream… Was what happened in his dream about to play out for real? He licked his lips nervously, his teeth catching his bottom lip for a second in his anxiety. No, of course not. Kuro wouldn't act so perverted… well okay maybe he would, but he surely wouldn't bite him, right? He just wanted the blood bag, no big deal. Just calm down… breathe… calm...down… "Uh, sure," he said anxiously, holding the bag out for the other to take, still entranced in his smoldering, intense eyes.

Instead of taking it, Kuro leaned eagerly closer again, still holding fast to Akatsuki's wrist so he couldn't squirm away. He used his other hand to gently grasp the chiseled jaw again, tilting Akatsuki's chin upward, leaning his own face even closer. The silver haired man smelled even better up close, he thought. His scent was different than anyone, human or vampire, he'd ever been in contact with; still human-like but slightly less than it has been the first time Kuro had been near him in the cemetery. Kuro knew his scent would continue to change as his body became more and more vampire. He adored the scent, completely unique to this man; it was drawing him in, intoxicating him, thoroughly drowning him… A tiny, almost completely inaudible voice in the back of his mind was telling him he was going too far, that he was letting his lust take over and that needed to stop this now before it was too late… but at the moment he was past the point of no return. Overpowering instinct was squashing that little voice of reason like a bug. Inhaling deeply, his clouded mind ignored Akatsuki's faint struggling and wide shocked eyes, and closed the short space still separating them, reaching out his warm tongue to touch the man's chin.

Seemed like he had much less control over himself than he normally had; he was letting his mind run on instinct. If he had grasp of his normal composure, he wouldn't be doing this… he'd always had more of a self-controlled, thoughtful, calculating persona. Sure, he was playful and often teased, but that was all it ever was. But the truth was… ever since he met this man, his senses had been reeling and flipped upside down, and he'd wanted nothing more than to touch the pale perfect skin every chance he could… to feel the warmth of the other vampire's being... He'd had almost three centuries of existence to perfect his patience and self-restraint, but this man was stripping it away from him, unconsciously of course, but nevertheless leaving him constantly straining violently with his control. Looks like it finally snapped. He had made a mental pact with himself to not do anything that would freak Akatsuki out… Well, so much for that, he thought bitterly… He was so far gone, he couldn't feel the panic rolling off Akatsuki's aura…and all conscious thought replaced with overwhelmingly powerful instinct as his momentary inner struggle was hopelessly lost.

After the tiniest moment of hesitation, he allowed his the tip of his tongue to finally touch and travel up the red smudge of blood that had been left behind. Sparks of electricity shot through him the moment he'd touched the skin and a burning sensation was spreading through him like rampant wildfire. Akatsuki tasted delicious, far more appealing than the blood to Kuro. The skin of his face was smooth and soft, and he trembled beneath Kuro's touch. The brunette did his best to not quiver with pleasure at this reaction. When his tongue nearly touched the corner of the other's mouth, the skin surface was suddenly gone from under his ministrations and his hands were left empty. He opened his eyes and blinked, bewildered and dazed, trying to regain his lost mental balance.

Akatsuki, who had been nervously trying to shift backward away from the advancing vampire, had suddenly stiffened again, his light grey eyes frozen wide in numb disbelief. All logical thought of escape momentarily choked off as Kuro's tongue touched his skin. The only thought left was 'this is really is just like my dream' before his brain iced over… He shivered involuntarily as the warmth traveled slowly up his chin toward the corner of his lips. His hazy brain tried to make sense of what was going on, but he couldn't. What was happening? It was just like his dream… he didn't want this… No… stop… but if he really didn't want this, then why didn't he fight harder? Or run? And why did he suddenly feel hot everywhere, like scalding lava was flowing from his gut all the way to his fingertips and toes? Did he want this? Had his dream really been a representation of what he truly wanted, but wouldn't consciously admit? There was no way to know; his mind couldn't wrap itself around the idea, not right now.

But when the other's tongue grazed the tiniest part of his lower lip, it was like an electric shock woke him from his daze, cutting through the numbness and he finally acknowledged the loud warning bells blaring in his head, the panic now threatening to overflow. This was not the dream, and he was not going to go along with this… He fought past his choking hysteria, and wrenching his wrist away from Kuro's grip, he bounded backward, leaping with vampire speed and crouching protectively on the other side of the bed. He touched the place on his chin where Kuro had licked him, which felt like it had been burned, and his fingers moved to caress his now tingling lips. Scenes from his dream in the shower now flooded his mind, playing like a video on repeat, and he could feel the red-hot blush creep up his face and neck despite trying his best to keep it down. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he cried, his voice cracking slightly in embarrassment, his body trembling.

"Cleaning up," Kuro replied silkily, licking his lips. "I apologize if I startled you. You just left a little behind, that's all. You really need to learn how to drink properly." A tiny voice, most likely what little was left of his sanity, was positively screaming at him to snap out of this, but the lust he was feeling overpowered and squashed the voice quickly with an internal growling purr of triumph.

Akatsuki's anger flared brighter as he flushed even deeper, if that were even possible. That… that pervert! He was talking like hadn't done anything wrong… like licking another man's face was just a 'no big deal' thing. His blood boiled as he stared wide eyed, incredulous at the vampire before him. "You… you just…." he stammered, his hands balling into fists. He could barely string more than a few words together; his mind was too jumbled.

Kuro, trying his best to keep the heat and color from rising to his face as well, refused to look abashed. His instinct clouded mind held fast to his own inner reasoning… that he'd only been assisting Akatsuki, 'cleaning up' as he'd said, nothing more… "So what, you'd rather me let you walk around with blood smeared all over your chin? How unbecoming… most people would say 'thank you'." Deliberately teasing, he worked hard to maintain a steady tone, but he could hardly keep his voice from cracking and trembling. All of his thoughts were punctuated by the lust trying to violently claw its way to the surface again. He felt exhilarated, every sense pulsating wildly, his entire body vibrating with energy. The electricity he felt coursing through him was extremely difficult to ignore and making it hard to think. He had to force himself to not visibly tremble

"Thank you?" Akatsuki spat. His mind was finally letting him construct coherent thoughts, and he couldn't think of anything other than his anger. "You want me to thank you for attacking me? And I'm just supposed to be okay that another man just licked my face?! I thought I told you to quit this kind of stuff!"

"Attacking you?" Kuro scoffed. "Oh come on! Hello with the melodramatics… you'd know if I was really attacking you… Plus, did you forget that you jumped me last night? Now that was attacking!" But his teasing manner didn't work; Akatsuki's glare remained ferocious and he did not relax from his defensive stance, so Kuro sighed exasperatedly and broke down. "Fiiine, if it bothered you that much… I apologize, and I won't do it again." His insides squirmed a little as he said the last words. But what if he did want to do it again?…

Akatsuki rose slowly from his crouched position, looking away and gritting his teeth. He was angry, embarrassed, but more than anything, he was way more confused than he'd ever been before. What was wrong with this guy? First, he basically pounces on me in that closet the other day, he's unnecessarily all over me during training, and now he licks me? Another man had just licked his face… an annoying, presumptuous, frustrating, at times utterly and completely infuriating… captivating… fascinating… gorgeous… vampire man. But the bottom line is that they were both men… Men don't touch each other like that! Didn't he know anything about social and gender standards? Apparently he's been shut up in this empty house alone for waaay too long… but you'd think with how old he is and how much time he spends out in the human world, he would have picked up at least some social conventions somewhere… God, he's so aggravating! Akatsuki couldn't stop his stomach from doing uncomfortable summersaults. His body tingled with disgust... But was it disgust? If it was, then why did he feel like his whole body is on flaming brightly, but not with anger, with… something else altogether? Why did his mind keep replaying the scene from his dream in which Kuro had pressed his warm wet body against his, and he didn't want to pull away?

"You've asked me multiple times in the few days to 'trust you'. How can you possibly ask me to trust you when you're always pulling stunts like this?" Akatsuki snapped. Maybe his earlier choice to put his faith in his man was a little premature.

Kuro laughed then, which caused Akatsuki's anger to flare again. "You can trust me, Akatsuki," Kuro said, still chuckling. "You just need to loosen up a bit. You can't take everything so seriously."

Akatsuki wasn't reassured in the slightest by Kuro's words, and he wasn't about to 'loosen up'. He felt off-balance, and he couldn't get a read on this man at all. His different personality traits; cheerful and joking, to sincere and gentle, to dangerous and alluring, all battled with each other, and Akatsuki never knew which side of Kuro he was going to experience in any situation, like his own vampire version of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. His new resolution to trust Kuro was harshly being put to the test now… He just needed time to think. to sort everything out; he couldn't deal with all the thoughts spinning around inside his head. "Just… knock it off, okay?" he said quietly with a pained dejection, his anger slowly ebbing into a swirling numbness, making him feel more mentally drained than ever. His brain was fried; he'd dealt with far too much in the past few days. Despite his thorough annoyance and the fact that he wanted Kuro to leave so he could be alone, he couldn't get rid of the hot, feverish tingling on his skin where Kuro had touched, and he couldn't shake the churning of his stomach.

The adrenaline and bloodlust had finally begun to wear off, and Kuro's groggy perception finally fully grasped this change in Akatsuki state and found meaning in the disturbed panicked aura that had surrounded him. He inwardly cursed himself for going too far, and he was completely and utterly mortified now, embarrassed by such forward and inappropriate actions. His lustful mind had treated this like nothing more than a game, and he no longer wanting to continue when his playmate didn't want to partake. He mentally shook off that image; thinking of Akatsuki as a play thing wasn't helping his broken composure. It was exactly where he didn't want his confused brain to go. "I…" he tried, but his voice caught in his now dry throat. Damn it, why did I do that?! he thought angrily. He just hadn't been able to control himself. Akatsuki sitting in front of him wearing nothing but shorts, the smell of his blood, his uncertainty about his own mounting feelings towards the ex-human… they all seemed to overwhelm and destroy any kind of resolve he'd had, erasing rational thought or action. He'd never taken leave of his self-control or reason and let his senses take over quite like this before; this man turned him thoroughly upside down, and he barely knew which way was up anymore. How could he possibly be so false-footed by someone, an ex-human newbie vampire at that? He didn't understand this constant, aching need to be near him… But despite the confusion he wasn't able to sort out, he had not intended for this to happen… he hadn't intended to fall…

Not only had he done something to make Akatsuki feel extremely uncomfortable, which was exactly what he was trying to avoid, but he also had made it worse by then allowing his bloodlust to almost consume him. He could have hurt the other had he let it go any further. He had a bad habit of turning rather saucy and lustful when his haze-filled mind took over. Could Akatsuki forgive him for what he'd done?… "I'm so sorry, Akatsuki," he said quietly but seriously, completely dropping the teasing tone, keeping his face deliberately solemn despite the debilitatingly rising panic in his chest. He turned and walk slowly toward the door, and hand resting upon the doorknob, he turned back slightly to look over his shoulder and whispered in an ashamed tone that finally broke through his composure, "My intention was not to alarm or anger you. I… I really don't know what came over me... I am so very sorry."

Akatsuki, who had been purposely glaring angrily off in another direction, slowly turned his head a fraction and now watched Kuro with guarded eyes, taking in the shift in the latter's tone and expression. He wasn't joking anymore, or being that weird sultry version on himself. He certainly did change tactics quickly, didn't he? Was he still just playing with him, or was he actually remorseful? "It seems like you're doing a lot of that," he said finally, gritting his teeth to keep his annoyance from completely overwhelming his voice.

The slight growl in the ex-human's voice sent an uncontrollable shiver down Kuro's spine. "Doing what?" he turned further, fully facing the silver haired man in front of him again. He suddenly thought he understood what the Akatsuki was trying to get at. "Oh, no, I didn't manipu–"

"No, I know you're not messing with my emotions, I can feel it when you do," Akatsuki interrupted, looking exasperated and annoyed. "Although I'm not sure why you didn't… Just now would have been the perfect time, when I'm fuming mad at you… No, I meant apologizing. You've had to say you're sorry for a lot of crap since we met."

"I–" Kuro began, but quickly pulled up short. He had no idea how to explain himself. He started again, treading more carefully. "I didn't want to manipulate your emotions this time, although you are correct that it would have been an opportune moment. But you were right the last time… you should be able to do it on your own. I should not interfere. And as for apologizing for things… it's… complicated." He thought painfully back to his childhood, his time with his family; how oppressed he'd felt, how hard it had been to hold onto what small shreds of himself that he could, when his parents tried desperately to mold him into the perfect son. He'd always been apologizing for things that they described as 'wrong' with him, but mostly just for being himself. It was something so deeply ingrained in him that he couldn't relinquish it, no matter how hard he tried. Now, in Akatsuki's eyes, the need to be everything the man needed was overwhelming him more than the need to please his parents ever had. He desperately wished to be liked and accepted by this man. Some good job he was doing...

"I wouldn't have to control my emotions so much if you weren't always pulling ridiculous stunts like this," Akatsuki bit out still a little harshly. "And if it's all sooo complicated, why don't you try explaining it to me so we can both try to understand?"

Kuro hesitated, regretting saying anything. This was a part of him he did not want to share with Akatsuki, not yet. Well, at least he was still talking to him... that was a plus. "I really don't know…" he said, his once more amber eyes darkening, a little twinge of guilt pricking at him at the lie. "I guess I can't really explain something to you that I don't understand myself…"

Akatsuki's frown softened a fraction at the pain etched in Kuro's expression, but he sighed exasperatedly as he turned his back to him, crossed the room and entered the bathroom. Leaning against the sink wearily, he checked his reflection in the mirror; he looked tired and still somewhat annoyed, his eyes a bit harder than usual. A faint red tinge was still smudged down the right side of his chin. He turned on the water, waited it for the stream to warm up, and used his wet thumb it to wipe his skin clean. He then bent forward over the sink, lowered his cupped hands under the stream and brought his hands up to splash his face with the warm water.

Kuro, who could clearly see Akatsuki through the open door, had to suppress a gasp by biting his lower lip as Akatsuki stood straight once more in front of the vanity mirror. Under the bright pod lights in the bathroom, the water he'd splashed onto his face made his pale skin glisten like diamonds, and little droplets of water clung to the silver hair that fell into his eyes. The effect was breathtaking, and his heart began to pound wildly. Get a hold of yourself, he told himself. Akatsuki reached over and grabbed the white towel he'd used after showering from the hook on the wall and used it to dry himself, quickly rubbing his hair dry. This did nothing to calm Kuro, because it gave Akatsuki an attractively mussed look. Damnit, stop looking at him like that! You'll only weird him out, you're in enough trouble already!

Akatsuki caught a glimpse of Kuro in the mirror, and saw the brief look of desire there, before Kuro looked away. Jeez, what is it with this guy? Is he always going to look at me like I'm something to eat now? Kuro didn't know the real reason he was so upset, but he still didn't want to explain it to him. For one thing, he was way too tired, and way too irritated. And it would extremely embarrassing to tell Kuro he'd been dreaming about him like that. That'd been what freaked him out the most about what had just happened…. How closely mirrored it'd been to his dream… the sultry movements, the look in the amber eyes, even the purr in his voice had been the same. The only thing that hadn't been the same was the feel of his touch on his skin… that was so much more real… Shaking his head to clear it, he turned from his reflection and reentered the bedroom, forcing himself to look less irritated than before, but the furrow in his eyebrows hadn't completely smoothed out. He stood before Kuro, simply looking at him, too warn out to be angry anymore, but he wanted to pretend for Kuro that he was. "I'm going to bed," he said flatly, and without further ado, he climbed into bed, turned onto his side with his back to Kuro and pulled the covers over himself. Please just go… he thought. He was more confused than anything, and just wanted to be alone with his thoughts. He pulls the covered more tightly around them, trying to shield himself from the penetrating eyes he knew were focused on him.

Recognizing the dismissal for the second time two nights in a row – understandably – Kuro sighed quietly. "I really am sorry, Akatsuki… Sleep well." He left the room, closing the door softly behind him. Crossing the hall and entering his own room, he closed the door quickly and leaned forward against it, head bent to rest against the cool wood. He spent a few moments controlling his erratic breath, which he'd just then realized he has been holding in order to not betray his reactions to Akatsuki. He finally let his taut muscles slacken, which began to tremble violently. "Damnit," he hissed angrily through his teeth. He could not believe what he had just done. It was as though a completely separate, demonic part of him had taken hold and demonstrated its twisted will. He'd done the one thing he said he wouldn't, which was freak Akatsuki out. Why did he continuously let this other side take him over when the ex-human was near him? ...the side that acted on instinct… and lust. It was so unlike him… and yet… since he'd met the silver haired newborn, he'd been anything but his normal self. How would he ever make up for this? Could Akatsuki ever forgive him? Would he be able to forgive himself?

oOo

Back in the other room, Akatsuki had rolled over onto his back the minute the door was closed, and threw the covers off himself. Staring up at the ceiling, he played out the last 5 minutes in his head over and over, coupled with the dream images from the shower still swirling in his mind. He was still coming down from shock, and couldn't make sense of it. What the hell…? That man's mood swings are giving me whiplash, he thought. He had, however, been able to figure out a sort of vague pattern for Kuro's unexpected emotional changes. He'd noticed that the slight crimson tinge in the irises of his honey colored eyes would intensify every time he was getting… all weird. So was it just bloodlust then? Yeah, that had to be it. In this instance it was understandable, as Akatsuki has been feeding, but he'd controlled his bloodlust pretty well when he'd fed the other day. And it didn't _just_ happen when they were around blood either… this side of Kuro only seemed to break through his normal composure when they were alone together, specifically when they were in close proximity. That nasty little voice in the back of his mind pricked up, leaving him momentarily stunned. If it was bloodlust, then… did… did that mean Kuro want _his_ blood? He felt himself blush furiously again, heat spreading up his neck and face. If this was true, what would it mean? But Kuro had all the blood he could drink and probably all the money he needed to buy more, and could probably have Kagori's, or any other vampires' for that matter, because of his social standing as a noble. But Kuro _did_ sometimes look at him like… like he was something to eat. So why him?

He and Kuro had certainly had several somewhat awkward and uncomfortable moments since they'd met, tonight's little episode being the culmination of what seemed like an unpredictable and confusing relationship developing between them. The problem was that the scenes from the dream and these much more real sensations weren't going to leave his mind easily, and they kept swirling around to the forefront, which was going to make every interaction with Kuro that much harder and screwed up. So was this type of tension just going to be what they had to deal with? He'd always thought that he was pretty good at reading people, but this wasn't the case at all with Kuro. He made him feel uneasy, like he never knew what the other was going to say and do, and his nerves would sometimes prickle oddly in his presence. In the beginning, his inability to get a grasp on this guy had been more than just a little annoying. But as uncomfortable as Kuro made him sometimes, he was also surprised by how contradictingly content he felt when Kuro's aura was near him. Because of his ability to manipulate emotions, even when he wasn't actively affecting him, Kuro's presence was warm, soothing, and had become something familiar in a very unfamiliar time for him. And now… even after such a short period of time, this type of interaction had become a sort of norm for them… but to consider any of this _normal_ seemed way over the line… they shouldn't _even be_ in this type of situation anyway! Was Kuro intentionally trying to freak him out, maybe to test him by seeing how much weirdness he could handle? Regardless of the fact that he was a vampire now and vampires may do or feel things differently than humans, they were still didn't really know each other all that well, and he didn't feel like he knew enough about the vampire situation he found himself in to feel secure yet …AND not to leave out the biggest piece, _they were both men_ , for crying out loud… none of these bizarre scenarios should even be happening! He had to separate dream Kuro from real life Kuro… they were different. And he had to continuously remind himself that the worst of it, the images of Kuro he kept seeing, had been nothing more than a dream.

But if he knew all of this, and he didn't want stuff like this to keep happening, then why didn't that seem to make the butterflies stop nervously fluttering in his stomach and chest when he remembered just how close Kuro's lips had just been to touching his… and why could still feel Kuro's warm breath on his skin?… He shook his head violently. No… knock it off. He's… it's just weird… The problem was, even if he told his mind that dream Kuro and real Kuro were different, Kuro had just pretty much laid it out for him as proof that they weren't all that different after all. He was unlike anyone else he'd ever known, and it just threw him off like nothing else ever had. He'd just have to learn how to deal with Kuro's… to put them nicely, 'personality quirks' …that was all.

But hadn't he only hours ago made the decision to trust Kuro no matter what? Was that choice really the best idea? What had he gotten himself into? Maybe I'm reading _way_ too much into this, he told himself. The guy was just hungry, that had to be it; no big deal, right? He assumed it happened to all vampires. But that stupid little voice in the back of his head that just wouldn't shut up whispered the word 'bonding' again, and he couldn't shake the feeling that it had been more than just bloodlust in those amber eyes. But Kuro hadn't himself told him that vampires drinking from each other was risky, because it formed bonds between them? And that bonding was a very intimate experience, and shouldn't be taken lightly? Kuro couldn't possibly want that. And I certainly don't, he thought… right? I'm just someone who he's helping out for the time being, and when I'm stable enough to leave, that's it? There was no way Kuro was interested in him that way… could he? He noticed that the point blank statements he was trying to rationalize in his own mind were quickly transforming into questions he was asking himself… questions he didn't know the answers to. His stomach squirmed thinking about all of this. He felt nervous and anxious, almost feverish, and yet… this churning in his stomach was not in a sickening, uncomfortable way; more like an odd heated sensation spreading from his gut, warming his whole body. _Gahhh I don't understand any of this_ …

It dawned on him then that this was the second night in a row he lay in bed thinking of Kuro before sleep. Somewhat aggravated by this thought, he groaned exasperatedly and grabbed the covers and one of the pillows roughly, rolling over trying to get comfortable. This whole no sleep thing looked like it was going to be a pattern…

xXxXxXxXx

Author's Note: YAY :) Keep reading, as I will keep writing... so excited about where this is going!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

A tenseness hung in the air the next morning – or evening, rather – but it seemed as though they both wanted to pretend like the events earlier that day hadn't happened. Addressing it would only make it all more real. Akatsuki was perhaps a little more irritable and standoffish than usual from residual annoyance and lack of sleep, and Kuro was a little less fun loving and joking than he'd been, but for the most part they both spoke to each other normally. They ate breakfast in the dining room just like the previous day, and Akatsuki followed Kuro out into the woods a little after sundown like the previous evening. Kuro thought it might be best to continue their work on perfecting the use of his senses, and Akatsuki went along with this suggestion without complaint. They continued their game of hide and seek, though both were so distracted that neither of them seemed as into the game as yesterday.

It was Akatsuki's turn, and he sprinted through the forest in search of Kuro, using all of his senses to find him, sending out his mental feelers for any hint of a vampire aura and tasting the air as he inhaled. But he was starting to get frustrated, as his focus wasn't truly in it. He slowed to a stop, his arms prickling faintly with pale goosebumps. He could feel a faint presence, but he couldn't pinpoint its location. He crouched down, putting his palms flat against the forest floor, feeling for any vibrations rippling through the earth. Nothing. The forest was silent, the daytime sounds of scampering animals and cawing birds deadened by the cool night. This was the first time he'd had difficulty seeking since he'd gotten the hang of it. Was Kuro making it deliberately harder on him today? He growled under his breath… _Kuro_ … every time his mind thought that name, he involuntarily scowled as he felt a pang of aggravation.

He shouldn't still be this upset about last night… It has just been bloodlust, right? It should be forgiven… it really hadn't been THAT big of a deal. But he was still so confused, and not just by what had happened, but by how what happened had made him feel. He couldn't stop thinking about it, and visions of Kuro's pale perfect face coming closer and closer to his swam continuously through his mind. He'd try to push the images away, but moments later the same warm tingling feeling he'd felt last night would spread through him. Why couldn't he stop thinking of Kuro like this?! If he was honest with himself, _really_ brutally honest, he hadn't exactly _despised_ being touched that way like he thought he ought to. But he hated that he _hadn't_ hated it! It had been another man touching him… so why hadn't he minded it more? Why wasn't he disgusted? That's what was sparking his anger now; he wasn't mad at Kuro anymore, he was mad at himself for not being able to get his spiraling emotions under control.

A presence sharp as a knife cut through his thoughts and a moment later, a familiar scent caught the wind for just a fraction of a second, and he sprang forward, using all his speed to take off like a bullet in its direction, barely controlled rage bubbling just below the surface.

Kuro crouched on a sturdy limb of a tall pine, well hidden by dense low hanging branches, staring off into the distance but his eyes were unfocused, seeing nothing. Akatsuki was searching for him and all he had to do was wait, suppressing his aura and scent both this time. The ex-human would find him, of course; he was getting better, finding him faster and easier each time. Kuro was pleased with his improvement, but he just couldn't get his tired mind to focus. He kept contemplating whether last night was bad enough to make Akatsuki leave… He couldn't stop mentally kicking himself for letting his self-control slip so far, for his own suppressed depravity to rear it's ugly head. They had such a new and delicate relationship already, and he may have just fractured it for good, unmendable. Would they be able to get past this? He needed Akatsuki to stay, for the man's own safety and the protection of humans around him, but once he was stable enough, he was free to leave. Kuro knew this, he had no right to force him to stay… and yet, the loneliness within him desperately begged that Akatsuki stay… he knew that the newborn didn't share the same interest in their relationship that he did, but could he realistically deal with watching this man walk away from him, potentially forever? Could he endure the devastation he knew would quickly follow?

His mind was so distracted by this disastrous prospect that his hold momentarily slipped and he lost his grip on his tightly suppressed aura the smallest fraction of a second, but he caught it quickly, blanketing it once more. But that instant was enough; after a few seconds of nervous silence, his left leg was suddenly wrenched out from under his squat, and a strong arm pulled him down by the ankle. He hadn't been on his guard, and caught unawares by the sudden jerk downward, the back of his head hit the branch he'd been perched on hard, and he nearly cried out in pain. Before he realized what was happening, he completely pulled from the tree and was being slammed flat of his back, his head striking again on the hard ground on impact, and hands on his shoulders were kept him pinned down. Little lights popped before his eyes and pain of being hit in the same spot twice momentarily paralyzed him; he lay flat and gritted his teeth for a moment as the pain subsided and he blinked rapidly to clear his eyes, looking up at Akatsuki who was on all fours above him, the man's knees straddling him on either side. Where he expected to see a ferocious, irate face similar to the other day after he'd woken Akatsuki from his dream, he was only greeted with a blank slate of nothing, lips set in a hard line. The only thing that betrayed this empty mask was the grey eyes, which looked confused, hurt, and scared. Kuro tried to sit up, but the strong hands on his shoulders kept him firmly in place. "Akatsuki… nrrggahh… wha…?" he breathed, but Akatsuki cut him off.

"Why?" the ex-human asked flatly, not letting the emotion swimming in his eyes take over his voice, keeping it steady.

"Why what?" Kuro asked, bewildered.

"You know what I'm talking about." Akatsuki voice was a little louder this time, but he kept it deliberately calm. His hands, however, were shaking.

"Akatsuki…I..." Kuro stammered.

"Come on, you have to have a reason," Akatsuki's voice rose a little more, and he couldn't prevent a tiny crack on the last word. "Tell me you were just hungry… _please_ just tell me that's all it was…"

Kuro didn't know how to respond. He couldn't let Akatsuki know how he really felt, what his true feelings were. He just couldn't… but he also couldn't lie, so he just remained silent, looking up at Akatsuki with wide eyes.

"Do you want to feed from me? Is that it?!"

Kuro grimaced as he felt sharp little stabs in his shoulders as Akatsuki fingernails lengthened in his anger, and he let out a tiny gasp as the claws dug through his white shirt painfully into his flesh. But he stayed perfectly still, not fighting back, accepting that he deserved whatever punishment Akatsuki desired to administer.

Kuro's reaction, the little vulnerable sound that escaped his lips, sent Akatsuki's already pounding heart into overdrive and his breath caught in his throat, and it pushed his rage over the edge. "Answer me!" his calculated calm voice had finally broken into a harsh demand, the hurt and betrayal in his eyes turning to anger.

Kuro was more bewildered than ever, and his heart ached horribly. What should he do? He so desperately wanted to tell Akatsuki the truth, but he barely knew what the truth was himself… he just knew that he couldn't stand to see this look on the silver haired man's face anymore…he hated that he was the reason for it… "…I don't know," Kuro said finally, keeping his expression unreadable.

"What do you mean, you don't know? Yo–" but mid-sentence, Akatsuki's attention was caught by the bright crimson blood dripping from the wounds his claws made in Kuro's flesh, staining the shirt. The clean and deliciously sweet scent of Kuro's blood was unlike anything he had ever encountered, and it gripped him far more violently than the anything ever had. It threatened to drown him; he starting to panic, his breath coming with increasing difficulty with each fraction of a second that passed, and his eyes tinged with red. _No, not now… I have to get away_. As he desperately made a move to run, he pushed up swiftly to get to his feet, and his claws unintentionally dug deeper into the muscles of Kuro's shoulders. Kuro inhaled sharply at the pain but he stayed still, staring hopelessly up at the rage and desperation etched into Akatsuki's face.

"…I'm sorry," Kuro whispered, his eyes swimming with apologies and shame.

Akatsuki hesitated just a moment longer, taking in Kuro's dejected remorseful expression with a pang on his own regret at his anger, and with a deep growl of frustration he took off into through the woods, running as fast as his muscles would allow. He hadn't meant to hurt Kuro like that, and he should probably apologize for it, but he had to get out of there, now; he wasn't in full control of himself. He'd never smelled vampire blood other than his own, and he didn't know if he'd be able to resist it if he stayed any longer. His mouth had started to water and his throat had begun to ache fiercely, worse than ever before. Kuro's blood was nothing short of intoxicating, and he couldn't have anything _else_ driving him crazy right now... He just kept moving, trying to run fast enough to leave all the confusion and the pain behind. This was much harder said than done, because images of Kuro laying on the ground beneath him now swam into the forefront of his mind. _Damnit… why?!_

In his utter frustration, he brought his fist all the way back and slammed it hard into a passing tree truck; chunks of bark and wood splintered off, flying in all directions. It hurt like hell, and he felt like his hand was probably broken, but that's what he'd wanted. He desperately needed something, _anything,_ to distract him from thoughts of Kuro... It'd mend anyway. He slowed his sprint, staring down at his hand; chunks of the tree were sticking out around the impact point at the knuckles, and it ached pretty horribly. His pointer and middle knuckle and middle finger were broken at the very least, if not more. He slowed to a walk, and gingerly pulled a few of the bigger splitters out, but he watched as his mending skin forced the small pieces and slivers of wood out, each sliding out maddeningly slowly, millimeters at a time. New skin began to form almost instantly over the tiny puncture marks. This was crazy to watch in real time, but the larger gashes weren't healing as quickly, and he grimaced a little as he pulled out a particularly embedded piece of bark. He wondered how long it would take bones to heal. He held his arm in, keeping it still against his torso so as not to jostle it as he started running again, a little more slowly and controlled this time. He could feel the broken bones sluggishly shifting and settling, and he winced again as he felt them connect and begin to fuse. But he just kept running. He was finally starting to feel Kuro's presence fade...

He didn't care where he was going or even in what direction he was moving. He didn't even care if he got lost... All he knew was that there was still plenty of night left, and he didn't want to go back to the house. He felt like Kuro would go straight there, and he didn't want to be around him right now. But not even the painful throbbing and bizarre mending sensation in his hand could keep last night's scene from playing over and over in his mind as he ran. Why, in this moment after everything that's happened, did he yearn to see him? Why did he want to turn back? _You have no right to make me feel this way, Kuro…_

oOo

Kuro sat up slowly, thoroughly addled. The pain in the back of his head had ebbed and the wounds in his shoulders had healed quickly, but his heart ached horribly with regret and sadness. It felt like a dagger had been plunged deep into his chest, and he was finding it difficult to draw breath. Wow… he'd really screwed things up this time, hadn't he…? He'd felt it when they'd met for breakfast, but he had no idea that Akatsuki's enmity and resentment ran that deep. How could he possibly fix this? Slowly getting to his feet, he brushed the dirt off himself and slowly began to follow his mental path back to the house. He wouldn't go after Akatsuki… he'd leave him alone for a while. His actions clearly stated that the ex-human wanted nothing to do with him right now. He moved much slower than he normally would have, dragging his leadened feet as he walked, staring down at the ground. The overwhelming shame spread like ice from his gut. Regardless of his overall confusion about his own feelings, he had never meant for this to happen. He just couldn't control himself around the newborn, earlier, or at all…

He finally broke into a run, wanting to get out of this seemingly endless expanse of woods. He could smell Akatsuki's scent mingling with the musty earth smell of the forest, as they'd been all over these woods in the past two days, and he was far too aware of it. He needed to get out of here… He tried to focus on something else, anything else, as he ran, but nothing in the empty forest surrounding him could draw his attention; all he could see in his mind was that terrible sight of Akatsuki's wounded and betrayed face. He just couldn't shake it. His heart simply ached as he thought about how much he had begun to care for the newborn, and how much what he'd done must have messed the other up. But as an ex-human, Akatsuki just didn't understand… Vampires feel things very differently from humans, much more powerfully and passionately. The desire for blood only heightened his emotions in the moment. The problem was, he couldn't even use this fact as a valid excuse, as he'd been a vampire his entire life and should have a firm grasp on his self-control., having had all this time to work on it. It seemed as Akatsuki was doing a much better job at controlling himself than he was. I'm pretty pathetic…

Reaching the edge of the trees that bordered the inner grounds, he stared out at the moonlit garden, but he didn't pause as he normally would have to appreciate its beauty. He dragged himself along the path, up the little stairs and through the back door, through the kitchen and up toward his room. Thankfully he didn't meet Kagori in the kitchen; he didn't care to have his friend see him like this. Quickly climbing the stairs and entering his bedroom, he shut the door and simply stood in the entrance to the room, mind numbingly frozen but still ceaselessly whirring. He simply stared at a point on the opposite wall, seeing nothing except the last 12 hours replaying over and over in his head. How could things have gone so horribly wrong so quickly…?

He jumped a little as his thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. He hadn't even noticed a presence approaching. He thankfully broke out of his stupor in time to realize that he was still wearing the white cotton t-shirt with rips and blood stains at the shoulders. "Just a moment," he said. He quickly whipped it off over his head and ran into the bathroom, throwing it into the trash can and hurriedly washing the blood stains off his shoulders and chest where it had dripped down. Toweling himself dry and throwing the towel around his shoulders, he inwardly cursed at the scent of blood that still lingered, and he knew Kagori would be able to smell as well. Hoping his butler wouldn't comment on his lack of shirt or the scent of blood, he said with determined nonchalance, "Come in." Kagori opened the door, entered, and closed it behind him. "Yes?" Kuro asked.

"You're back so early today, Sir," Kagori noted. Seeing Kuro's less than pleased expression, he added, "Session not go well today?"

"Not exactly as planned, no," Kuro said dryly. He crossed the room toward the grouping of comfortable chairs and end tables in front of the fireplace. Sitting on a platter on one of the end tables was a glass decanter filled with a dark amber liquid, and two crystal glasses next to it. He reached for the decanter and poured himself a generous measure into one of the glasses. Swirling the glass in his hand and bringing it up to his nose, he sniffed at the alcohol and sighed contentedly as the delicious scent wafted around him. Aged scotch was his favorite guilty pleasure.

"You sound tired, Master," Kagori noted, sounding concerned as he watched his master pour his drink. "Is everything alright? Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine, Kagori. Perhaps just a little tired, as you say," Kuro said, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, actually being a little more sore than he cared to admit. He brought the glass to his lips and took a large swig of the scotch, allowing it to drain slowly down his throat, feeling its effects for a few seconds before his vampire blood filtered out the alcohol from his system. He didn't drink that often, and vampires couldn't get drunk, but he still enjoyed the taste and its warming effects through his cold body. Downing the remainder of his drink in one, he poured himself another glass full, deciding to savor this one, taking a little sip and tasting it around his mouth.

"I don't mean to intrude too heavily in your personal affairs Sir, but may I speak frankly, as a friend?"

"I always prefer that you do," Kuro said matter-of-factly.

Kagori hesitated, then spoke tentatively. "I've noticed that, besides the blood wine at dinner of course, you only seem to drink when something is troubling you. Forgive me, but is there any particular reason for this evening's indulgence?"

Kuro turned to face Kagori then, taking in his butler's concerned expression, and his own hardened, dejected demeanor softened. "I'm fine, really Kagori," he reassured, smiling. "Just a way to unwind, nothing more. Please do not worry."

"I always worry about you, Sir. It's in my nature," Kagori said. "But again, speaking as a friend, I have noticed you… you haven't really been yourself since young Master Akatsuki joined us."

"How so?" Kuro asked with raised eyebrows, a little taken aback.

Kagori grimaced a fraction, as if he partially regretting saying anything at all. He hesitated again before speaking. "Well, and please forgive me for my directness Sir, but maybe you've been a little less 'put together'. No, that's not what I mean…" He stumbled on his words a little, as though afraid to say them now. "I'm not sure how to explain myself… You just seem… oh, what do people say nowadays… 'a little out of it' to me?" He looked at Kuro with a face that clearly read 'please don't get upset and bite my head off'…

Kuro only chuckled as Kagori had grasped for the words, and at his now nervous look. He was not at all upset at Kagori for speaking his mind. In fact, his butler had said the very thing that he himself had been thinking; he really was different. Akatsuki had seen to that, without meaning to. He knew he'd been very unlike his usual self ever since he'd first seen the ex-human, but he hoped his friend hadn't figured out quite just how much. "Hmm, have I?" he said thoughtfully.

"I simply assumed it was due to the difference in routine. Not attending work as usual, working with Master Akatsuki now, and you haven't been sleeping well; it must take a toll indeed. How long do you intend to continue working with our guest?"

"Yes of course that's all it is, dear friend. You do worry too much," Kuro said with what hopefully sounded like an air of nonchalance. "And the current arrangement will continue as long as it needs to; the office can survive without me for a while."

Kagori did look somewhat relieved at the reassurance, if still maybe a little skeptical. "And is Akatsuki mastering the skills to your liking?" he inquired.

"He is, yes. He's taken to being one of us much better than I thought he would, actually. But it doesn't matter whether or not his mastery is to my standards. He simply needs to survive, happy and healthy. That's all that matters," Kuro said. Kagori had no idea how much Kuro truly needed for him to survive… for his own sake as much as Akatsuki's.

"Of course, sir," Kagori replied. "And where is Master Akatsuki this evening? Did he not return with you?"

Kuro paused a moment, doing his best to not allow his emotions to betray any kind of reaction. He kept his face purposefully unreadable. "We're just taking a break, and he fancied a stroll. This is still a lot for him to deal with, he's just taking it all in."

"As I suspected," Kagori said. "Well, I'll be sure to greet him when he returns, Sir."

"Thank you, I'd appreciate it." If he ever returns… Kuro thought hopelessly. He took another sip of his drink to calm his nerves.

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do for you while you wait?" Kagori prompted.

"Actually, there is something I must ask of you, Kagori," he said thoughtfully. He'd been mulling an idea around in his head for the last few days, and it was time to put it into action.

"Anything, my Master," Kagori said, inclining his head in a respectful little bow.

"I need you to do all the research you can about ex-human vampires, humans turned into vampires by a pureblood's bite. Any and all information on this subject would be most hopeful, no matter how insignificant you think it may be. Information specifically on any instances of those who have survived and not fallen to Level E status would benefit us greatly. Track them down, speak to them, whatever it takes. Can you do that for me?"

Kagori's blue eyes grew wider and wider as Kuro spoke, looking extremely taken aback by the request. He quickly reigned in his expression, but not before Kuro discerned the skepticism, pain-filled and an almost pitying look etched in the kind eyes. "Sir…" Kagori started tentatively, but Kuro interjected firmly.

"Can you do this for me or not, Kagori?" he cut in. He hated being demanding of his friend, but this was a life or death matter. He'd meant to ask him to do this much sooner, but he'd been… a little distracted…

Kagori stared at Kuro for a moment before responding. His expression was a controlled blankness, but his eyes read only a dejected sadness. "Of course, Sir. It would be my pleasure," he said finally, resigned.

"Thank you." Kuro said pointedly. His retort had maybe a little more bite to it than he'd intended as he turned away from Kagori, taking a the last large gulp of his drink. He knew Kagori's reaction had been a reflection of the truth he himself knew deep inside, but simply refused to admit… that no matter what tiny bits of answers they were able scrounge up and piece together, the outcome would not change. He still admittedly knew very little about the subject, and he'd only told Akatsuki the extreme basics, enough so that he wasn't completely in the dark about his potential fate. He realized in hindsight that this may have been a bit unintentionally cruel, only giving him a bit the story, but enough for him to be terrified about the unknown outcome of his future. When he'd look into Akatsuki's eyes, he often saw the desperate questions burning there, hiding just below the surface. He'd felt the fear in him; either too afraid to ask or thought that Kuro didn't have the answers. In this case, he truly didn't know, and he just didn't have the time necessary to appropriately research the matter as his time was being consumed with Akatsuki, either in person or in thoughts. He knew Kagori would search well, leaving no stone unturned. He had no idea what kind of information Kagori may unearth, but he hoped it would lead them all down a brighter and more hopeful path, instead of the rocky and difficult one they were treading now. He knew the prospect was slim to none and the flame of hope in his chest only glowed dimly, but they had to try. Anything was better than the alternative...

Softening his expression again, he tried not to let his own sadness in the matter permeate his smile as he stepped forward and clasped the man before him on the shoulder. "I apologize, I didn't mean to be harsh about this, but it is extremely important. I can see how you feel about it, and I would tend to agree in most circumstances. But we must have faith… for Akatsuki's sake."

"Yes Sir," Kagori said, a little choked up. "For Master Akatsuki."

Kuro smiled again, as painful as it was to mask, and squeezed Kagori's shoulder lightly before he let go. He'd felt his chest tightening and a lump forming in his throat as he'd spoken, and he swallowed to try to reduce it. He didn't like thinking about the 'what ifs' where Akatsuki was concerned. Wanting to distract himself, he turned, set his empty glass down on the end table tray and walked through the bathroom into the closet. He took a clean folded shirt from the top dresser drawer. Slipping on the grey shirt and reentering the room, he found Kagori where he'd left him, appraising him with a calculating look.

"May I ask you something, Sir? Something a little more personal?" Kagori spoke even more tentatively than before.

"Please do," Kuro, said, a little worried by the man's quizzical gaze, but interested all the same. Kagori knew practically everything about him, and he wondered what personal thing he wanted to know that he didn't already.

"I apologize for not bringing my concerns forward earlier, but I could hardly voice them while our newborn houseguest was in earshot... I must take advantage of his absence now, however. It seems as though Akatsuki's welfare and happiness have become extremely important to you in this short amount of time… Please do not misunderstand, they are of concern to myself as well, and I am pleased to see you take an interest in something outside your work. It's wonderful that you're helping the boy, but I simply wonder... why..."

"Why?" Kuro repeated, surprised.

"Yes Sir, why," Kagori said. "I can see that it's taking a lot of your time and effort to train him, but you know it cannot continue on like this forever. You must eventually get back to your normal life. So I am asking, what is your objective with him?"

Feeling a little miffed, Kuro took a deep breath before answering, as to not let his annoyance show through. Great… First Akatsuki, now Kagori, he thought. Looks like everyone is questioning my motives and intentions around here. "There doesn't have to be a reason. Can't I simply want to help someone?"

"Of course you can Sir, but you must know that your efforts and their potential gains are only temporary… and you must also understand the ramifications of your involvement and actions in this matter, of your continued fraternization with an ex-human. Granted, he was not kept by his maker, but you still know the dangers here."

"Yes of course I know, Kagori," Kuro said, his irritation unintentionally slipping through a fraction in his tone. "I know what is at stake, but I just want to help him in any way I can. If I have the ability and the means, it is my duty as a high standing member of our race. You know this."

"But that cannot be the only reason, Sir. Our kind disregards 'duty' quite often. There must be more to it."

"There isn't," Kuro insisted. He trusted Kagori with everything, but this?... He simply couldn't admit how he really felt… that he'd give anything for Akatsuki's safety and happiness… anything…

"Do you intend to claim him, then?" Kagori asked very seriously, his blue eyes piercing.

"Claim him?" Kuro was taken aback again, and his heart practically jumping out of his throat at the sound of the words.

"If you understand the consequences of continued engagement with an ex-human, then you know there is only one way he can remain safe. He believes that when he is physically and mentally stable enough, he is free to leave here because that is what you told him, correct?"

Kuro nodded slowly, his face coloring hotly. He knew where Kagori was going with this…

"You know that is not the truth, Sir," Kagori stated pointedly. "You know there is no way this can happen. He cannot leave the protection of your noble status."

Kuro was quiet for a moment, staring down at his feet. His heart felt like it was pounding against his ribcage and the lump had once again risen in his throat. He had felt guilty when he'd told the lie, but in the commotion of the last few days, he'd forgotten about it. Now the guilt rushed back in full swing; he had simply wanted to reassure Akatsuki and try to put him at some sort of ease in his time of confusion. He couldn't bring himself to tell the ex-human that, not only had the life he'd always known stripped from him, but his freedom as well. He could never have been that heartless… but is it more heartless to drop this kind of bomb on him now, now that he'd been working so hard to get Akatsuki to trust him? But none of this mattered if he… never came back… "So what does this mean?" he asked quietly.

"If he leaves here and is no longer under the protection we can provide, regardless of the physical and mental stability he believes he possesses or what you help him achieve, he will still be perceived as a threat and someone from the council will be sent to eliminate him. I've seen it happen before. Level Ds and, even more rarely, surviving Level Es, must have a master, or they are not permitted to exist. Most find it debatable if they should be allowed to remain alive at all, due to the threat they can pose to our secret once they are no longer in control of themselves. Since most purebloods would only create vampires on purpose, they are the sole master and responsibility holder of that being. In this case however, he was abandoned by his true master, and without that protection, he will be vulnerable to the mercy of those who uphold our laws. And again, 'stability' matters little to the council; the level is all that matters. He may be stable enough now, but we have no idea how that will change when he falls to a Level E."

Ice closed around Kuro's heart when he heard the word 'when'. He'd determinately used the word 'if' whenever he thought about that potential, but it cut him deeply now to hear Kagori say it so blatantly. He hesitated before he spoke, positive the fear that was gripping at him would be audible in his voice, practically palpable in the air between them. "So what must we do?"

"You are determined to save him then, regardless of the cost on your part?"

"Of course," Kuro said, no hesitation in his voice this time, his eyes blazing. The ex-human had a grip on his heart that he couldn't understand or explain, but he knew there was no stopping it. There was no turning back.

"Then claiming him as your own, binding him to you as a sign that he is yours and yours alone makes it clear to anyone who would try to harm him that he is protected and controlled. You don't have to truly own him, it would simply be following procedure as deemed by the Ministry, nothing more than a formality. They will come for him otherwise, the moment they get wind of what he is."

"What will that mean for him?" Kuro asked, keeping the desperation in his voice down. His gut had started to roil with sickness as he thought about it.

Kagori looked pained, but spoke resolutely. "If he is bound to you through a bond of blood, the life and freedom he led before he came to us will cease; he will never be able to go back to the life he's used to, and instead he will become your property as far as the council is concerned. It is up to you what you do from there, but his actions and his unknown future will be your complete responsibility. His will would be yours to manipulate, if you so wished it."

"But… I… I can't do that to him…" Kuro's heart had started to pound harder than ever. A small part of him knew from the start that this was how it had to be, but he'd pushed the thoughts away so completely that it was like he was hearing these things for the first time. He just couldn't bear it…

"Your only choices here are claim him as yours for his own safety, or to let him go and watch him die at the hands of the council, or some other power crazy vampire. Which would you prefer, Sir?"

Kuro closed his eyes slowly and covered his face with his hands and rubbed his eyes for a moment, not wanting to think about this. It was either do this to him, or watch him die? Kagori was making this so point blank, so black and white. But with Akatsuki, there was no black or white, there was so much grey area. He would never accept being 'owned' by anyone, even if only for formality's sake. Invisible chains were still chains… He'd see this as nothing more than flat out imprisonment. He was far too proud and stubborn, he'd never go for it… He'd never fully trust him like that, especially now… this was all happening way too fast…

Seeing the difficulty his master was having with this idea, Kagori sighed and softened his voice. "You don't need to decide right this second, Sir. You plan on keeping him here with you for training for some time, correct?"

Kuro shook his head a little to clear it, dropping his hands from his eyes, focusing on Kagori's sympathetic face. "Uh… right, yes." His mind was swimming in the situation he'd unintentionally taken on. He knew it had to come, but he didn't want to do anything else that would hurt Akatsuki.

"Then we do have a little time," Kagori said calmly. "In the meantime, I will start that research you requested of me, and see if we can come up with any answers. Maybe we will find another solution."

"It may all be a moot point anyway…" Kuro muttered dully, looking away.

"A moot point?" Kagori repeated, confused.

Kuro froze in horror and his heart skipped a beat. Craaaap… I didn't mean to say that! His mind was so out of sorts that he'd blurted aloud what'd been thinking… "Nothing, Kagori. I didn't mean anything by it…"

"Sir, you know you can't hide things from me…" Kagori said kindly. "You can confide in me with anything."

Kuro raised his nervous amber eyes to meet ardent blue ones. Kagori was right, he could tell him anything. This man was not only his servant and the keeper of his home, but he was his closest friend and most trusted confidant. But could he tell Kagori what had happened? What would his friend think of him after this? Speaking tentatively but trying to keep the embarrassment and shame out of his voice, he told Kagori what had happened the previous evening, and today out in the woods. Kagori listened intently, his expression unchanging; Kuro often found it almost maddening how reactionless his friend regularly was. When he'd finished, Kagori was silent for a while, still blank-faced.

"And you fear that Master Akatsuki may not return to us because of his reaction?" he said finally.

Kuro nodded sheepishly. Hearing the story aloud had made it all seem even worse. He'd attempted to only tell the facts and leave as much of his emotional confusion out of the account as possible, but he hadn't been able completely suppress his hammering heartbeat and embarrassed blushes no matter how he'd tried. He knew Kagori would see right through his attempts to hide his true feelings, but he hoped his friend might draw some other type of conclusion. Any reasoning for why he felt so strangely around the newborn…

"I see," Kagori continued thoughtfully. "May I speak plainly again, Sir?"

"Of course," Kuro said with forced confidence. Great… here it comes…

"I see two possible scenarios for why you lost your control with Master Akatsuki. One suitable justification for your behavior is that it has been a while since you last fed, and you simply fell victim to your bloodlust, as is eventual for our species. Had this been the case however, I feel as though I would have noticed your symptoms and assisted you immediately. And since you've had a reasonable amount of blood wine at dinner both nights since bringing him here, as you normally do, I do not see this as that plausible of an explanation. From the tenor of your account of the past 24 hours and the general change in your demeanor I've noticed since our guest has arrived, I can therefore deduce my other reasoning to be correct; you have romantic feelings for Master Akatsuki."

The silence that followed was absolute, and it seemed like all the oxygen had been sucked from the room. Kuro blinked, completely nonplussed. Even his heart had stopped pounding for a moment, as though stopping altogether. Wow… okay… he really had been frank, hadn't he? Kagori had always been blunt and directly to the point… But his butler's mind didn't usually work in these terms. This had not been the conclusion he'd be expecting the man to draw. Were his feelings for Akatsuki really that transparent? Or did Kagori just know him so well that he never even had a prayer of hiding anything from him? He wasn't sure this was a conversation he was ready to have. Maybe there was a way around this… "Well of course I have feelings for him," he said. "I feel joy that I'm trying to help someone through a tough time, I feel pride when I see him succeed at training, and I feel upset and distraught that he's potentially chosen to leave us."

Kagori merely stared back at him with the same unchanged expression. "You know what feelings I am referring to, Sir."

"So are you implying that I'm… I'm in love with him or something?" he said incredulously.

Kagori looked slightly confused now, not comprehending where the gap in understanding between them was. "Was this not the appropriate conclusion to draw, Sir? Do you have some other explanation for your behavior?"

"Well, no, but… I– I'm not…" Kuro stammered. His mind was spinning…

"Why do you disagree then, Sir?"

"B–because! I can't be in love with him… He's… we're…" Kuro couldn't get his heart to stop pounding wildly. He was stuttering like an idiot... But no, he didn't love Akatsuki… Did he like him as a person? Yes, very much. Did he want the best for him in his transition and training, and for his future? Of course. Did he want to look out for his wellbeing and crave his happiness? As anyone would. Did he find him physically alluring? Hard not to… Was the ex-human on his mind constantly? Every moment of every day… Was he completely and totally ensnared by his very presence? Yes… Wait what?! No! These questions were escalating way too quickly!

…'Don't resist this." the little voice that was usually his 'Voice of Reason' piped up in the back of his mind. Is this what he'd been trying to tell himself all along? Could Kagori plainly see right through his frail attempts to deny what he'd always knew was the enviable truth? That he'd finally admit it to himself… but… I don't understand… how...?

"I thought we were being honest here, Sir," Kagori interrupted his frantic thoughts, speaking flatly. "At the very least, be honest with yourself."

"We're… it's just… I…" But his feeble rejections trailed away like flower petals in the wind as something clicked resolutely into place in his mind. For how attuned he usual was to his own emotions, he couldn't believe he'd never put those words to his confusing feelings for Akatsuki before now, but now that everything was right there hovering together in front of him, there was no mistaking it. They automatically linked themselves together perfectly like sparkling golden chains in his brain, and there was no way it couldn't be true. The fascination, the wish for only his happiness, the strong protective instinct, the undeniable attraction, the powerful and unexplainable physical reactions, they could all be summed up now; he was indeed in love with the him, plain and simple. I'm in love with Akatsuki. His stomach fluttered helplessly as he said that simple yet now undeniable phrase over and over in his mind. The ex-human had ensnared him, taken hold of every part of him now. It was as though a weight had finally been lifted from him, the release of understanding washing over him. The gravity of this revelation sent thrills coursing through his electrified veins, and a different kind of weight settled in on his heart, a warm pulsing ache.

Kagori watched as Kuro's expression changed from rejection and disbelief, to momentary panic, then finally to realization, and the palletable tension lifted considerably from the room. "Well that certainly did not take long. I'd say it was too easy, in fact…" His voice betrayed the tiniest hint of smugness. "It's as though you already knew."

Kuro nodded absentmindedly, barely hearing the words. He was much too distracted... It was truly as though he'd known all along… Forcing his mind to disregard all the more complicated pieces, like what all of this meant and what it mean hold for their future, he just held fast to the feeling of intense happiness spreading through him.

"So now that you have finally admitted the obvious to yourself, what would you like me to do, Sir?"

Kuro, vaguely registering that Kagori was asking him a question, shook his head a little to clear it. "Like you… to do?" he managed to say, his emotions still reeling.

"Would you like me go retrieve him for you, Sir?"

Kuro thought that over for a quick second. Kagori could easily find him and bring him back, drag him back if necessary. Although the idea was tempting, he knew that wouldn't help matters. "If he does come back, I want it to be of his own accord. As uneasy as my actions may have made him, I hope that he has enough control over his mental and emotional faculties to realize how dangerous not coming back would be, for himself as well as others. I want him to be comfortable here, and forcing him to come back wouldn't exactly be the ideal picture of comfort." As he spoke, the desperation that had been clinging onto the edges of his heart flared fiercely. His new awareness of his feelings for Akatsuki didn't take back what had happened, and didn't change the fact that the ex-human was gone… perhaps forever… it only made it far worse...

"I completely understand and agree, Sir. The best course of action now is to give him the time he requires." He hesitated then. "Shall I leave you alone with your thoughts?"

"Yes, thank you Kagori." He hesitated, then smiled at his butler. "But… thank you for seeing what I apparently couldn't, my friend. It helps to finally understand, even if understanding this small piece only makes things more complicated."

"Of course," Kagori inclined his head in a little bow.

"Also, I'd appreciate your discretion in the matter."

"As always, Master," Kagori said with deference. "But, do you mind if I ask what you'll do if Master Akatsuki return? Will you tell him yourself?"

Kuro hesitated. Would he tell Akatsuki how he felt? He couldn't imagine that would go over very well… No… certainly not after what had just happened. There's no way he could make things worse. "I'm not sure… we'll have to see…"

"If I may again be so bold…" Kagori said after a moment of hesitation. "These are very human feelings you're having for this boy. Very unlike you again, Sir. I've noticed it more and more in your these past few days, and now I understand why."

"He seems to have brought out some latent human instincts I have…" Kuro said curiously, smiling to himself a little. "Feelings I'm not quite sure I understand… it's all happened rather quickly…"

Kagori smiled knowingly. "I understand Sir, I will leave you to your thoughts. Please let me know if you need anything at all. Have a pleasant evening." Kagori bowed deeply this time before exited quietly, pulling the door closed behind him.

Kuro leaned against the back of the armchair with one hand and used the other to rub the back of his sore neck again, leaning his head back with a deep sigh. He shouldn't be this sore... He still felt the dullest of aches in the back of his head from the sequential blows. He knew he should feed, on something legitimate, not just blood wine; he'd feel better if he did, but he was far too absorbed in thoughts of the ex-human to concentrate on much else. The perfect, pale face framed by silver hair swam to the forefront of his mind, as it always tended to. The usually serious face lightened and the beautiful lips broke into a breathtaking smile. The grey eyes were bright and twinkling with just a hint of amethyst around the edges of the irises. This was the Akatsuki he longed to see. But this at point, he'd even take the quiet, annoyed, broody version. He'd messed up so badly that he'd take anything he could get…

Not knowing what else to do with himself now, he lay on his side on his bed, staring out his open window. He'd purposefully left it open, praying he'd hear Akatsuki return, and now the gentle breeze that floated in fluttered the dark hair around his face. He hoped he would actually return, although he really had no reason to. Please come back… The darkness outside his window deepened as rain clouds rolled in from the west. We can get through this together if you just please come back… You have to help me figure all of this out, Akatsuki.

His continuous stream of thoughts of the newborn were broken in the early morning hours by a familiar presence entering the inner grounds, and he let out his breath in extreme relief at the sound of a door opening and closing downstairs. He heard Kagori's and Akatsuki's voices in the kitchen downstairs. Thank God… Akatsuki had returned. He instinctively reached his feelers toward the two men downstairs, and focusing on Akatsuki's aura, enclosed it completely like a snuggling blanket. Akatsuki had either allowed his feelings of anger to finally elapse, or he had mastered how to suppress his mental state while he was away for the evening. Although the latter seemed less likely, either way, Kuro couldn't feel any outright irritation or animosity anymore. Thankfully, feeling another's aura like this was not as noticeable as his emotion changing abilities were, so he lingered around Akatsuki's aura a little longer, allowing the man's warmth to wash over him, and it soothed him greatly to feel it again. He could stay like this indefinitely, wrapped in the presence he hadn't realized he was so desperately attached to until he'd thought he lost it forever. After a few moments, he reluctantly retracted his feelers, and finally allowing his tense nerves to relax, he rolled over and closed his eyes. He was so exhausted from the last few nights of not sleeping and the emotional rollercoaster he'd been strapped onto, and finally shutting his brain off, he drifted into a somewhat uneasy but most needed sleep.

He was abruptly startled out of his restless slumber by the sounds of muffled yelling and thrashing, and he sat bolt upright.

XxXxXxXx

So much angst... And Kuro finally admitting how he feels! Yay! Keep reading to see where it goes!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Akatsuki closed the door to his room with a little more strength than he'd meant to, and the wall shook a little with the force. Hoping the noise didn't wake Kuro, he sighed heavily. _Get a grip._ Whether you like it or not, this is your home now, at least temporarily; you can't feel uncomfortable here. _Just calm down_. In reality, he hadn't wanted to come back here at all. He'd spent the whole night running; all over the forest, the mountains, and even wandered toward the edge of a town several miles off before he'd completely panicked and retreated back into the woods, not wanting to catch a whiff of a human and freak out. He didn't need his first exposure to be when he was all messed up like this. He'd just kept running, because moving felt better than staying still, with nothing to think about besides the events of the previous evening. He'd never been the type to run from his problems, but it's all he could think to do; but was he running from his anger with Kuro, or his own confused feelings about his new life and all the abnormally heightened emotions he'd been feeling, most of which were centered around the annoying noble? He just couldn't put a finger on it. But as the sky grew slowly lighter, and he knew he'd have no choice but to get somewhere safe, and he didn't have anywhere else to go. But he'd have to figure things out, and running away from his problems wasn't an option anymore.

And before he knew it, his leaden feet had carried him to the back stoop to the mansion, and he'd found himself staring at the red wooden door. Not wanting to go inside but knowing the advancing morning would soon be bearing down on his back, he taken a deep breath and opened the door, praying not to find Kuro standing on the other side. Instead, it was Kagori, waiting patiently with a smile. He'd greeted him, and asked as usual if he required anything. Declining quickly, Akatsuki had simply stated that he was tired and wished to go to bed. The walk up to his room had been much more stressful than it should have been, as he half expected Kuro to come out of every door he passed to talk to him. Thankfully, he'd made it up to his room without seeing the noble. He mentally kicked himself now as he realized he could have just checked for Kuro's presence to avoid running into him. He kept forgetting he could do that... The brunette could barge right in on him at any time, but somehow he felt like he wouldn't. He thought that Kuro at least had the tact to give him the time and space he required, or so he hoped. At least he hadn't come after him when he'd bolted… Now in his room sitting on the edge of his bed, he felt as though he was finally able to breathe properly.

Feeling the need to do something with himself to keep his mind otherwise occupied, he entered the bathroom, catching sight of himself as he always seemed to every time he walked past the tall mirror. He looked relatively the same as he had the last few days since his transformation, except that the light purple shadows that had begun to form under his eyes had deepened the tiniest amount, but only noticeable by acute vampire's vision. They made his grey eyes stand out more brilliantly against his pale skin. He ran a hand along his shoulder and up the side of his neck, trying to rub out the kink that had developed there. He didn't think vampires would get sore, but it was probably less physical and more from all the stress and lack of sleep piling up. More than anything, he wanted to take a soothing shower, but remembering what had happened the last time he'd tried to relax under the hot water, he thought better of it. Instead, he slipped off his hoodie and hung it on a hook next to his towel, and ran some colder than usual water from the tap and splashed his face with it. The water felt good against his still clammy skin.

It was only then that he noticed that his fingertips and nails still held traces of Kuro's blood from when he'd sunk his claws into the flesh of the man's shoulders. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before… although the water had brought the scent back to life now, surely fresh blood should have driven him mad during his wanderings, even dried on his fingers. Apparently he'd been _that_ distracted. Gingerly, he brought his now damp fingers up under his nose and inhaled hesitantly. Kuro's blood smelled the same as it had in the forest before he'd bolted, changed only as it had mixed with his own scent. It smelled delectable, still better than any he'd yet experienced. His mouth began to water and his throat tightened instantly, evidence of the bloodlust that he'd gotten somewhat used to. He wasn't, however, comfortable with these symptoms presenting themselves with Kuro as part of the equation. Despite his discomfort, a strong urge to taste the blood overwhelmed him. What did another vampire's blood taste like?... Unsure of whether he really wanted to do this, or whether it was even a good idea, he slipped his index finger into his mouth, sucking the blood from it. It was completely and utterly delicious, intoxicatingly so. His bloodlust tripled, and the back of his throat felt like a red-hot fire poker had been jammed down it. He couldn't breath from the chest constriction and sudden rush. _God that was stupid…_ the thought barely distinguishable. Without warning, a vision of his body pressed against the cold shower tiles with Kuro's exposed throat in front of him, a throat that he longed to sink his fangs into, played through his mind. His breathing spiked and his heartbeat spiraled almost of of control. Quickly disconnecting that train of thought as best as he could, although barely able to control his movements, he dipped his hands under the water again, using the lavender soap next to the faucet to scrub feverishly at the remains of the blood and watching it mix with water and swirl around the porcelain basin and down the drain. He breathed a sigh of relief as the scent faded slowly from the air in the bathroom. He couldn't concentrate with it there.

His brain felt like silly putty, but no matter how hard he tried to think of something else, he couldn't turn his mind from thinking about Kuro's blood. Even diluted by water and the taste of his own skin, it had been a hundred times better than anything he'd ever tasted, satisfying him yet leaving him desperately craving more. Why had he put himself through that, tasting his fingers even though he knew full well what it would do to him? Was he determined to test himself, pushing his limits until something finally snapped, purposefully torturing himself? And how could Kuro's blood be so much more potent and inciting than human blood? _Why did it have to be_ _his_ _?_ It didn't make sense that a vampire would be attracted more to another's blood versus human's, but here the evidence was. The smallest trace of it had instantly sent him spiraling into a frenzy, more than an entire bag of human blood had, even just starting out as a thirsty transforming newborn. None of this made any sense…

Drying his hands and face, he went into his closet and, rummaging around in his black bag that Kagori had found in his apartment and filled with his things, he found his iPod and headphones. Grabbing them, he suddenly realized that he had no idea where his cellphone was. Its absence hadn't even phased him; he'd never been one to be linked to technology like a lot of people. He had his laptop for schoolwork and his iPod for music, but he'd only really used his phone to check in with Ishino, to speak with Ishino's doctors, or for emergencies. He didn't have many people to talk to anyway… Searching in the black bag for it, he remembered it'd been in his pocket that day in the cemetery. Kuro must know where it is… _Damnit_ , he sighed. He didn't want to have a reason to talk to him. Maybe he'd feel differently about that tomorrow... probably not though, he thought bitterly.

Flopping down on his bed and stretching out on his back, he placed the earbuds in his ears and turned on the first song, putting the rest on shuffle. He turned the music down a little, too loud now with the sound blaring directly into his sensitive eardrums. His new hearing did boost the quality however, and every song sounded better than he'd ever heard it before, advanced far beyond any equalizer or speaker system ever could. Allowing himself to get thoroughly lost in the enhanced yet familiar comfort, he finally began himself to relax.

oOo

 _Darkness. All he could see was darkness… It was everywhere, surrounding him, swallowing him… It bore down on him like a heavy weight on his chest, choking off his breath. He floated alone in the pitch-black, with no relief from the utter and complete silence pressing in on his ears. He had no idea how long he drifted, trapped in the never-ending expanse of dark, but it felt like a lifetime._

 _Suddenly, flashes of far too bright light flickered past him, glaring painfully against the empty blackness like an overexposed flash from a camera. He had gotten so used to the darkness that the harsh light was blinding as it zinged past him. The bursts looked strangely like images he was supposed to be seeing, but they whizzed around him, bursting in every direction so fast that he had no hope of seeing what they were. His vision felt clouded and distorted, as it was when his mind thought back to his human memories. The blurs continued to fly past him too quickly for even his vampire sight to pick anything up. It was making him feel dizzy._

 _Then, the indistinct shape started to decrease its speed, and he blinked to clear his blurred vision. As the form slowed and drifted into focus, he recognized with a pang of horror the terrifying face from his previous nightmare, deathly pale with long matted hair and the same cold, sadistic grin. It stopped in front of him, much too close; he could feel the man's hot breath on his skin just like before. The man's eyes were even more sunken into deep purple hollows, and the skin was pulled taut over bony cheeks as the gaunt face leered at him. He tried to scramble backwards away from the face, but he couldn't move an inch. No… no, not again… please… this is just like last time… The man tongue flicked out to taste the air like a snake's, rolling over his lips and sharp teeth. His smile widened further as he crouched, bewitching yet horrifying dark eyes luring in his prey. Akatsuki was captured, ensnared, and terrified._

 _Swiftly and without warning, the man lunged at him, pinning him roughly to the ground, glistening fangs bared ferociously. Struggling was useless, as he still couldn't move a muscle; he must have the same spell on him as he'd had in his previous dream. White hot jolts of agony coursed through him as the fangs, with no preamble, sunk deep into his throat, ripping, tearing at the flesh viciously. The pain was excruciating, almost unbearable, and he cried out from it, anguished breath hissing through his teeth. He could hear the sound of his own blood rushing through his veins, being drawn powerfully and painfully from him, much too fast. He'd be drained in a matter of seconds at this rate. After a few moments, he started to feel weak, and he ceased his meaningless rebellion against his attacker. His senses dulled and he was becoming overwhelmingly drowsy, and as his body glossed over with numbness, even the torment of the fangs in his destroyed flesh was ebbing away. Dense fog filling every corner of his brain, he felt the last bit of his blood being pulled from him as he heard the now familiar yet no less bone-chilling voice croon in his ear. "That's it, my little pet. Go to sleep now. I'll be coming for you…" Unable to stop his final descent down into the darkness, he blinked feebly one last time before his eyes finally drifted closed._

 _Seconds, hours, or an eternity later he had no idea, another flash of too bright light filled his senses through his eyelids. His groggy eyes flitted open, not to the pitch-blackness and gut-wrenching face hovering above him he'd last seen, but to an empty white space like a blank canvas that stretched around him in all directions. The difference here was unmistakable; this place had a warm and inviting ambience about it, a complete change from the cold suffocation of the darkness. The man crouched over him was gone, and the pain in his neck had vanished along with him, the destroyed skin and muscles slowly drawing together and mending. Able to move now, he reached up a hand to examine the now smooth skin, and he breathed a relieved sigh. He couldn't say why, but his anxiety and fear had also lifted, replaced by a sense of safety and serenity. The warmth in the space curled around him as if the coziest of invisible blankets had drifted down over him, enveloping him. Still extremely drowsy but calm and comfortable now that with skin mended, he closed his eyes once more and drifted off into the most peaceful sleep he'd experienced in quite some time._

oOo

When Akatsuki opened his groggy eyes, he was no longer in his dream's white space, but instead laying on a familiar bedspread, still just as warm and comfortable. Detecting right away that he wasn't alone however, he instantly stiffened with alarm bells in his mind blaring 'danger', but when he blinked and tilted his head to looked up, all he saw was Kuro's concerned face looking down at him. The scene was so similar to the one he'd woken up to two nights ago after his nightmare that his mind flashed déjà vu, but Kuro's expression was nothing but a calm serene this time. Akatsuki stared up at him, not reacting instinctively in fear this time, but instead in irritation. What on earth was _he_ doing here? He felt pressure on his right hand, and looked down to see Kuro's hand placed over his own. "What are you doing?" he asked pointedly, not bothering to keep the annoyance out of his tone.

"I heard you crying out in your sleep again. I'm assuming you were having another nightmare, so… I… I wanted to help, if I could…"

"But I asked what you're _doing_ ," Akatsuki said, looking obviously down at Kuro's hand again.

"Oh, right, sorry!" he said, sounding embarrassed, and withdrew his hand from Akatsuki's, sitting up a little more against the pillows. "Well… I knew better than to wake you like last time, we both know what happened there." He grimaced a little. "So… I… wanted to try something..."

"Try _what_?" Akatsuki snapped, speaking a little more harshly than he'd intended as he shifted up in bed and propped himself up on his elbows. He already knew, he just wanted the noble to explain himself. He didn't particularly care for him combing through his emotions, especially right now when they were so out of whack.

Kuro faltered a little before speaking, fully expecting but not quite prepared for Akatsuki's frosty tone and a glare to match. "I– tried to affect your emotional state through sleep. I thought it might take the nightmare away. I've never tried it before…" Very different from his usually strong and self-assured demeanor, his is voice was almost pleading, practically begging Akatsuki to cease his anger, but to no avail.

"So now you're trying to poke your nose into my dreams too? Is there any part of me that's off limits to you?" His mind unconsciously saw a image flash of the gaunt man's face from his dream, and he was mad and terrified all over again; he only needed one dream intruder. But then awareness crept in past the anger, stopping it in its tracks. He thought back to his usual brand of nightmares, and noticed how abruptly and abnormally this one had changed on him, did a complete 180 degree turn. Most of his nightmares didn't fade until he woke up; they didn't change like this one had. That warm, bright space he'd found himself in had felt, without any particular reason, tranquil and safe. Exactly how he felt when Kuro used his emotion calming powers on him… Was the abrupt shift in his dream because of Kuro? It had to be… but did this make him feel better or worse about it?

"No, Akatsuki, I–" Kuro began, but Akatsuki interrupted.

"I know, you were just trying to help, but I'm a big boy who can take care of myself. I don't need you rummaging around in my head all the time. That's the part that pisses me off!"

"I know that, I just–" but Kuro was interrupted again.

"It was just a nightmare," Akatsuki stated flatly, forcing the image of the sadistic vampire's leer away. "Everyone gets them. I'm not a child, I can handle it."

"I never presumed to think you were being childish," Kuro said vehemently, determined to get a word in this time. "But vampire dreams are different, especially yours. From what you've said, they're much more sensory and real-to-life, which makes them more terrifying. You shouldn't have to go through that if you don't have to."

"Yeah but… I didn't ask for your help…" Akatsuki muttered bitterly.

"You'll never have to…" Kuro said trying to be comforting, however to no avail.

Akatsuki sat fully upright now. "Well maybe I don't need it! Because your 'help' isn't always… helpful!" he said, feeling like he sounded stupid, scrambling for the words. "You don't need to be wedged in every corner of my mind!" His anger was rising again, but he kept it at bay. They did not need another blowout. Not if they were ever going to be able to fix things. He wanted to, he truly did. And, so different from the usually calculated and confident noble, letting out his anger at Kuro like this was like yelling at a frightened puppy cowering in a corner. He knew he shouldn't keep this up. But every time he wasn't forcing himself to think about something else, his mind absently wandered back to that brief moment when Kuro's warm tongue touched his lips… or when dream Kuro's hard body was pressed teasingly against his in the shower…

Kuro sat quietly on the edge of the bed, staring down at the hand he'd retracted from Akatsuki's. It still felt warm... But he could also feel the dull waves of animosity rolling off the ex-human. He craved desperately to reach out to him, either physically or with his influence, to offer any kind of comfort he could, to take some of the pain and anger away… But there was nothing he could do, not without making things even worse. Why was Akatsuki being so resistant? It was all too bad that he happened to find stubbornness an endearing quality rather than an annoying one like most would, he thought. It simply made his desire to change Akatsuki's mind about him all the more. But perhaps he was simply pushing too hard, and this was all too soon… or maybe, he thought with a pang of this whole thing was all for naught… He felt so defeated… He hated being pushed away from the person he longed to hold close...

"So are you going to tell me what the hell last night was?" Akatsuki's words interrupted Kuro's thoughts.

Kuro lifted his eyes to meet Akatsuki's again. They weren't exactly angry this time, but they were harder than usual, bright with pent up anguish and confusion. He thought for a moment before speaking. "I can't really explain it properly, I–"

"I'm not looking for a piss-poor excuse, so don't give me that 'I don't know' crap you did earlier. You've got to have some explanation."

"But that's just it, I don't have an explanation. There is no excuse for what I did…" Kuro said dejectedly.

"Well, I think I know," Akatsuki said in a slightly shaky voice after a moment , knowing what he had to do, but terrified to pull the trigger and do it. "You obviously want my blood, or you wouldn't have been all over me like that, so why don't you just take it?" Mustering up his courage, he pulled the collar of his white cotton shirt down roughly and leaned his head back slightly, exposing his throat to the vampire before him. His voice had faltered on the last few words and his heart was beating out of control; all he could think of was the terrible gaunt face and how painful the bite – even just in his dream – had been. He was scared beyond belief but he held fast to his resolve, his jaw set. He had to test Kuro, give him one more change. "You can overpower me in an instant, you've already shown that. So if you want it so badly, do it." He spoke the last words with conviction, but he couldn't hide his body from trembling in fear... Fear at the thought of being bitten like in his dreams and fear of the pain, but also fear from the fact a small piece of his mind unconsciously desired this...

Kuro was frozen in place, stunned by this unexpected turn of events. What was Akatsuki doing? Why was he presenting himself like this? _And so deliciously too..._ He took in the view of the veins of blood flowing beneath the surface of the creamy skin, and his attention was caught by the appetizing curves at the base of the man's exposed throat. His mouth practically watered not only from the thought of partaking in that blood, but also tasting the ex-human's delicious skin again. How he longed to run his tongue over the smooth pale skin. These depraved thoughts faltered when he noticed the chest rise and fall rapidly below the shirt and he heard ragged little breaths coming faster. His gaze snapped up to meet Akatsuki's wide eyes, looking very alarmed, right on the edge of being terrified, but there was also a barely distinguishable hint of expectation and longing there too. His heart skipped a beat when he saw it, but he knew better; he was sure Akatsuki didn't mean to look at him that way… This can't possibly be what he wants…

He had to put a stop to this before he lost control completely again. He reached out slowly and he felt the ex-human's muscles tense, flinching away a little instinctively. Their eyes locked, his own trying to convey peaceful reassurance, and he grasped Akatsuki's hand and allowing his calming gift to flow from him and pass between their joined hands, pulled it away from his shirt. The collar settled back into place around the base of his neck, but the graceful curvature of his collarbone and neck was still visible through the thin material. Akatsuki let his pent up frustration and anxiety out in a breath that sounded like a tiny growl that sent a thrill down Kuro's spine. Doing his best to ignore it, he let go of the ex-human's hand. "That was not my intention, then or now. I would never take from you without permission." This was a sincere statement, because as much as he lusted for the ex-human in all senses of the word, he'd never feed from him unless it was consensual. But it took every shred of control he had in him right now to resist it… He could hardly believe that this man had _this_ amount of power over him, and that he had so little over himself…

Akatsuki, his barely controlled panic hovering just below overflow level, forced himself to take a deep calming breath. His heart had practically jumped up into his throat as Kuro had reached for him, but settled when Kuro released him, his hand falling into his lap. He knew that presenting himself in that way to a powerful vampire was just about the most idiotic thing he could ever have done, but he felt better now after doing it; his test had been a success. He'd seen the red tinge appear in Kuro's honey colored eyes but he'd watched as the noble vampire suppressed his obvious bloodlust. At least he now knew the noble _could_ control himself… that was at least somewhat comforting... A little ashamed, he said quietly, "Sorry, got a little carried away…"

"That was extremely foolish, Akatsuki…" Kuro said softly, keeping his voice determinately calm, his eyes guarded. "Not all vampires would want to resist, or even be able to, with such a tempting invitation."

"I know," Akatsuki said with chagrin, blushing furiously now. "I'm just… I'm frustrated. I don't understand… Can you at least tell me why _you_ were acting so weird yesterday?"

Kuro was quiet for a long moment, forcing himself to not look at the other's alluring flushed skin, and he bent his head a little, formulating his answer. He'd have to tread carefully here… to explain himself without giving too much of his feelings away, which would only make things worse. Trying to work out a response, the mental blockade he'd worked so hard to keep in place broke suddenly and, thankfully not out loud, his mind rushed through all the things we desperately wished he could say. ' _I don't know how to do this, Akatsuki. I'm not used to actually trying to get close to someone. I live my life methodically and with purpose, I delegate tasks and fulfill my role as the leader of a multimillion dollar company the poise and ease… But with you, everything is different…'_ Once the dam in his mind had opened, there was no stopping the flow of thoughts, and he was extremely relieved that he was able to hold these words back, though with great effort. He tried to keep his face composed, but his head and heart were swimming with emotion that he couldn't let out. ' _I'm not a normal vampire, Akatsuki. I don't enjoy solitude like so many of our race… I don't care about my noble blood or my CEO status or who I'm expected to be in our society. I just don't care anymore... I'm sorry for my continuous foul-ups and you probably you think I'm stupid for apologizing over and over, but it's worth it._ The words sounded pathetic even to himself, but he couldn't stop their onslaught. _I don't want you to get freaked out and leave… I'd feel responsible if you left here and you got hurt or hurt someone else. I know it's not really my problem but I feel like it is… I want to keep you safe. It's the one thing that matters most to me now_.' The little voice in his head could not, even to save his own damned life, shut up at this point; it just kept coming, everything that was on his heart spilled out in a continuous stream. ' _I know you probably don't understand any of it and it doesn't make up for what I've done, but I'm truly sorry for making you feel uncomfortable. I just don't know how to do this… but… forgive me, please don't go… I love you..._ '

Instead of saying any of this aloud, thank the lord, he held himself together by a thread and said simply, "You're right, it was bloodlust… I unconsciously allowed myself to become too thirsty… it will not happen again." He heard for himself how piss-poor of an explanation this was… What was the ex-human thinking of him now? Would he see through this lie? Or would this confession make him seem weak, and would he see him as pathetic as he saw himself? Either way, he waited for the retort.

Akatsuki stared back into the amber eyes swimming with pent up emotions, almost desperately trying to get out. Although it frustrated him more to feel like Kuro may still be hiding something from him, it's not like he himself was always the pillar of honesty either... But something in those eyes looked like they were trying to tell him something, hinting that the words that Kuro had spoken wasn't the complete story. Maybe he was imagining it and should just let it go… but why did the noble still feel like he had to lie? Weren't they past that? Above all else right now, he craved that Kuro simply be honest with him. But did he want the truth?

Seeing the hint of skepticism still in the man's expression, Kuro inwardly sighed, deciding he better explain a little better… but maybe still speak half the truth that might not get him in so much trouble... "To be thoroughly honest, I'm finding it… difficult to control myself around you. I've never found it hard to resist my bloodlust when around other members of my race. But you… You're different… still very human, but vampire now too. Your blood sings high above anyone else's. It's thrown me off my guard, that is all. I do sincerely apologize, I will not lose my control like that again." That had been one of the hardest things he'd ever said in his existence. It was a partial truth; Akatsuki's blood did of course ring clear and true for him, but that was only one part of why he'd broken down so completely. He desperately craved everything from the man before him. His mind, his body, his heart, his love... There was no way he could divulge that truth, not now.

Akatsuki continued to study Kuro. His eyes were still pleading, as though trying to make him understand something deeper than what his words were conveying. Behind the facade he was working to keep, Akatsuki could somehow tell that the brunette was working arduously not to completely break down; he could see it hiding beneath his just barely controlled fortitude, but it was only hanging on by a thread. Sometimes Kuro behaved with a completely managed nobility and sophisticated air, as if nothing ever bothered or phased him. At other times though, Akatsuki could sense a part of him that was almost like a child who was never been properly loved, desperately searching for something, anything to cling to. His heart clenched as pity and empathy gripped at him, and a flash of dejà vu flickered through him as he realized that Kuro's eyes reminded him of a similar look that Ishino used to have when he'd begged him to understand, to just take the pain away. He hadn't known what to say to make the other feel better then, and he didn't know now, but the overwhelming urge to simply lift the other's suffering welled up inside him. Kuro must be going through something that he didn't want to tell him, didn't want to explain... but he himself was also in the same boat. So how could he be mad at the noble for something he was doing as well? He just wanted this whole thing to be over… to see that radiant smile again that he secretly longed for... He shook that thought off quickly. "Well I'm not going anywhere, so you don't have to worry," he said. "When I left before… I just needed a break, okay? A little time to myself… I know how important this all is, and I know what's at stake. I'll stay, okay?"

Kuro nodded, but the darkened hue in his eyes did not lighten, and Akatsuki inwardly sighed with a hint of exasperation. Was this not the response that Kuro had been hoping for? Isn't that what he wanted? Was he missing something? But then he realized what it was… "…And… I forgive you," he said quietly, after a moment of hesitation. "Whatever happened… whatever it was that came over you, I forgive you, okay?" He paused for a moment, psyching himself up to say more. "I guess I just need to get used to the fact that things are going to be different in my life… what I've always seen as _normal_ isn't going to be normal for me …for vampires… But it's all in my own head. I can't get all screwed up and freak out whenever something _weird_ happens… I just have to roll with it, right?" He paused, forcing himself to believe his own words. "And I'm sorry too, for today… I let my emotions get way out of hand. I didn't meant to hurt you."

"It was nothing, no need to apologize," Kuro said nonchalantly. He kept his face impassive, but his heart felt like it was going to burst. Akatsuki didn't understand what was truly at stake here, with his emotions so tied to the newborn. He'd been so afraid that Akatsuki was still going to walk out for good. He'd have every right to, but Kuro was infinitely thankful he wasn't. He could not lose Akatsuki from his life now… not when the other's presence was so integrated into his senses, and so wrapped around his heart. He ached to reach out and embrace the man, to draw him close, but he held the urge back.

"Yeah let's just move on from this, okay?" Akatsuki tried to smile more warmly and reassuringly, while still feeling somewhat uneasy. He was used to hiding his emotions for the sake of others, and this was no different. He'd work hard to make sure that things weren't weird or awkward between them… He'd be able to move past this, right? He'd try his best… it's all he could do… He wasn't even mad at Kuro anymore, he was just… he didn't even know how he felt now… but as annoyed as he still was about what had happened, that unnerving but unmistakable warming sensation had started to spread from the pit of his stomach again, as it always did when Kuro was near him. He could never tell whether this was part of the vampire's specific power controlling his emotions, or if he simply enjoyed being in his presence. The latter possibility was slightly unsettling…

Kuro tried to cobble together some resemblance of his usual demeanor. Although he knew his face betrayed nothing of his earlier ridiculous inner monologue, it would be altogether too pathetic to carry on like this. Taking in a deep breath, he smiled calmly, even though everything in his mind and his heart were both still reeling. "Of course, I'm just glad you're back safe, and intend to have it remain so. I'll just have to keep a much closer eye on you." His faint smile turned into his usual half smirk and he winked playfully.

Both a little exasperated but relieved, Akatsuki sighed and shook his head, fighting the urge to roll his eyes as he chuckled to himself a little. _Insufferable vampire…_ This was the Kuro he had become accustom to; a little pompous and arrogant at times, mostly calm and collected, and sometimes cheeky and playful. As much as the noble's proper manner and confident swagger often annoyed him, he'd rather have that than to see him in pain. Even if it was only a ruse, he liked smiling Kuro better…

"What's so funny?" Kuro asked, happy to once again see the little grin that played across Akatsuki's lips.

"Nothing…" Akatsuki said, blushing a little. He quickly changed the subject back to their airing of apologies, intending to distract Kuro. "Sorry too that I ruined a night's worth of training…"

"It is probably best that we had a break from it anyway. Although I'm assuming the time off wasn't exactly relaxing, as you were running around all night. You really seem tired, you should rest," Kuro said, keeping the worried tone in his voice to a minimum despite his actual intense concern. This being the first time he was in the ex-human's presence since his realization of his true feelings towards him, all feelings of concern seemed to have doubled. He felt his instinctive protectiveness increase as he appraised the man before him. Akatsuki hadn't changed much since earlier today, perhaps only looking slightly more tired, and his face appeared more wary. He wished it wasn't so, but he understood. He'd have to build the trust back up.

"You'd be tired too if every time you closed your eyes, you had ridiculous nightmares…" Akatsuki muttered darkly. "You do too, by that way," he added, noticing light purple shadows mirroring his own under Kuro's amber eyes.

"I am perfectly fine, no worries," Kuro said, holding back a wince as he stood, his sore neck protesting. He did indeed need rest in an almost desperate way, but he needed to make sure everything was alright between them first, or any hopes of relaxation or sleep were moot.

"Can I ask you something?" Akatsuki said.

"Always," Kuro prompted.

Akatsuki hesitated before speaking, as though he was tiptoeing around his question in his head. He was having a hard time putting his concerns into words. As annoyed he had been before at the notion that Kuro was _still_ using his emotion manipulating powers on him even though the noble knew his feelings on the matter, in this instance it had helped him. He had a nagging suspicion that the drastic change in his dream had been caused by Kuro's influence. If this was the case, he was indeed grateful, but he wished he understood it more fully. If Kuro could see into his mind… he had to know more about this gift of Kuro's… "When I was sleeping, and you were 'experimenting' with your powers, did you… well… can you see anything in my dream? Or, when you're changing how I feel when I get all angry… can you see what's in my head?"

Kuro smiled a little dolefully. "I thought I explained this, I apologize. I cannot manipulate conscious thought or see into one's mind. I am simply able to scan, analyze and change the emotional state present in someone's aura at any given time. I cannot 'read' one's reasoning for or thoughts behind that said emotion. This is completely separate from actual mind reading, I believe you're mistaking the two. Do you remember the first day, when I told you all this?"

Akatsuki blushed a little. He hadn't forgotten; his superior vampire mind and memory could recall their conversation with perfect clarity, but he wanted to hear the explanation again, just to make sure. Having his fears put to rest was a relief; the last thing he wanted was for Kuro to be aware of the thoughts that were so often on his mind, and the confusion his heart contained. "Sorry… the last few days are still kind of a blur. I was taking in a lot of information, you know."

"Of course, I completely understand." Gauging the ex-human's anxiety ease, he was relieved as well. However, he was still apprehensive about the question he wanted to ask. "You are probably still cross with me for this… coming in here unannounced, tampering with your emotions while dreaming, the whole bit…" he paused and blushed a little, hoping Akatsuki wouldn't notice. "But… did it work?" he asked tentatively, waiting for reply with bated breath.

Again reminded of his annoyance with Kuro, Akatsuki forcibly kept it at bay. "Actually, I think it did," he admitted thoughtfully. "It started off similar to the first; so dark and confusing, but so real. That pureblood vampire, if that's what he is, was there. And all of a sudden, with no rhyme or reason, the nightmare completely transformed midway through."

"What did you see?" Kuro said quickly, a little more frantic than he'd meant to sound, but he desperately craved to know.

A little taken aback by Kuro's somewhat impatient demeanor, Akatsuki continued, explaining his dream in more detail.

"So we'd like to assume that the transformation of your dream was due to my influence… but there's no real way to know for sure…" Kuro said thoughtfully. "Interesting... We'll have to test the theory next time."

Akatsuki nodded hesitantly, his feeling of chagrin rose. Although he'd like to be rid of these nightmares altogether, he didn't much care for the thought of Kuro barging in on his slumber every time he had one. But he supposed it was better than being plagued by visions of that terrifying face night after night… "I wish there didn't have to be a next time… but I'm starting to see a pattern here."

"Indeed," Kuro said, his brow furrowing. "A rather unfortunate one. What is strange is that this dream did not seem to have the realness to it as your first one did. From what I've gathered, besides the man's face, nothing was the same, or even fit into the logical setting of the incident. Just an empty space?"

"From what I could see, yeah. Just darkness." Akatsuki said vaguely, the man's horrible face swimming in his mind again. He just wanted to think about something else…

Seeing Akatsuki's tired, absentminded expression, Kuro rose from the bed. "Well, enough about it for now. I'll leave you to rest. Please let me know if you need anything… Anything at all. Alright?"

Akatsuki nodded again. "Will do." Inwardly praying he wouldn't have to, but knowing full well he wouldn't even if he did, he fell back onto his pillows, letting his breath out in a sigh.

Kuro left the room and reentered his own. Crossing the room and lowering himself into his favorite chair in front of the fire, he hoped that this was indeed a reconciliation, and that things would only get better from here, praying that the tension of their current relationship would ebb and they'd move on from this. He'd seen Akatsuki's less than enthusiastic expressions, but at least guarded skepticism was better than outright anger. There was only one way to go from where they'd stood before this conversation… He'd never felt more nervous and yet more hopeful for his future. He grabbed the book sitting on the coffee table before him, hoping it would provide some well needed distraction. Hardly surprisingly, the familiar words did not provide him any interruption from his thoughts of the ex-human. He realized then that the only reason he'd previously wanted his musings of Akatsuki to dissipate was because he was unsure of their meaning. Now that his true feelings were revealed to him, thanks to Kagori for disbanding his denseness, he was content with allowing the silver haired newborn to linger in his mind for as long as time permitted.

As the morning sun rose higher in the sky behind the drawn curtains, his musings were cut abruptly short. Although distracted, lost in his thoughts, he wasn't so much so as to not register a presence enter the grounds, moving quickly and smoothly as though in a vehicle. It was distinctly human, which wouldn't have disturbed him under normal circumstances, but he just so happened to have a vampire, a practical newborn at that, staying in his guest room. Was Akatsuki ready to encounter a human? He had been doing quite well with his self-control where blood was concerned, but wasn't this a little soon? But perhaps the ex-human was asleep, and wouldn't notice at all… He concentrated his hearing outward, focusing on the next room. He could hear the running water of the shower. _Damn_ … so he was awake… What on earth was he doing up? Technically it was the middle of the night for them. The ex-human must still be having issues with the new nocturnal sleep schedule. But the last thing he wanted to do was barge in on Akatsuki in the shower. _Well… the last thing? t_ he little voice in his mind piped up. He shook off that image. Yes, the last thing _right now._

But this could not wait. Tossing the book back onto the table, Kuro sprang quickly from his chair. Before he could reach his door however, Kagori knocked upon in. Flinging the door open, he saw his own tense anxiousness mirrored in his butler's eyes. "Sir, one of your company cars approaches. I can sense a human inside, Miss Utaki."

"I know. I'll handle it, thank you Kagori," Kuro said quickly, slipping past him and out the door. Taking a deep breath, he knocked vehemently on Akatsuki's door. A moment later, the sound of the shower ceased, and the shower door creaked open.

"Just a minute!" he heard Akatsuki call in a grumbling voice from the bathroom. _Please hurry Akatsuki, we don't have a minute!_ Kuro thought desperately. _We have seconds, at best._ He could hear a faint rustling as Akatsuki dried himself off and the sound of bare feet padding across the wooden floor of his bedroom. Anxious, Kuro knocked again.

"Jeez, hold your horses, impatient vampire…" he heard Akatsuki mutter from just outside the door. It swung open, and there he stood in just a pair of silk basketball shorts. Despite his anxiety in their precarious situation, Kuro couldn't help but become preoccupied by the ex-human's graceful yet powerful muscle tone and the creamy pale skin of his shirtless form. He didn't mean to be so obvious in his gaze, but he just couldn't help it… the man was just so captivating…

Akatsuki, thankfully missing Kuro's evident staring, was slipping a shirt over his head and pulling it down into place. It rumpled his damp hair. He then stood, looking at the noble before him. "Well?" he half demanded. "What's your hurry? And I'm surprised you even knocked… I was getting used to you just coming in whenever you feel like it…"

"Really?" Kuro said, caught off guard.

"No!" Akatsuki barked in a half laugh. "Don't you understand sarcasm?"

"Ah, yes of course. Well, I thought you'd appreciate at least the gesture of knocking," Kuro smirked. "But nevermind that now, we must hurry. Do you sense anything?"

Akatsuki scowled at the vague question. "Sense what? And what are we _hurrying_ for?"

"This may seem like training, but I assure you this is the real thing," Kuro breathed, his voice coming faster now as he could sense the human presence coming closer. The car had stopped in the driveway now, only some 30 paces from the mansion doors. "Listen to me," he ordered. "I know you're not used to doing this subconsciously yet, so reach out and feel for a different presence, other than myself and Kagori. Really focus; what do you feel?"

Akatsuki regarded Kuro with a mixture of exasperation and curiosity. What the hell kind of game was this? But the earnest, almost pleading look in Kuro's eyes forced him to put his skepticism aside and obey the request. He closed his eyes, and sent out his invisible feelers as he'd done so many times before while practicing in the woods. He reached out for the presence Kuro was referring to, and at the same time he used all of his senses, taking a deep breath in, smelling and tasting the air, allowing his sensitive skin to take in every vibration. He instantly stiffened when his senses met what they were searching for, hitting him like a ton of bricks in the face. He instantly closed his mouth and stopped his breathing, his mind icing over with the same panic he'd felt when he'd ventured too near the edge of the city in his wanderings. He felt debilitating fear wash over him, but not for himself, but for the approaching being. "But… but that's…."

Kuro's calculating eyes watched Akatsuki carefully, and he remained poised to act at the slightest hint that the ex-human was not completely in control. "A human, yes. And another vampire as well. The driver of the vehicle is one of mine, and the human approaching is our secretary under the human branch of my company. I'm assuming she has come to drop off something, or perhaps to simply check up on me… it has been awhile since I've been in the office… but when I say I'm going to be out until further notice…" his voice lowered into a soft annoyed growl and trailed off, as though he was speaking to himself now. "I could easily send Kagori to intercept her…" He paused in thought.

"Then why are you so damn tense? You assuming I'm going to try to rip her head off or something?" Akatsuki nearly choked, still holding his breath for precautions.

"This is no joke, Akatsuki," Kuro said, but he inwardly sighed, feeling more relieved. Akatsuki had observed the presence of a human that was easily within his reach, but did not move to attack. He didn't even look as though he was falling into the trawls of bloodlust either, he seemed more or less fine. Granted, he could tell the newborn was holding his breath, but even so… There was no reason to be so uneasy about this. It's not like he'd let any harm befall the girl; he could handle Akatsuki if the situation got out of hand, so this was simply a good excuse for a new kind of training, wasn't it? He dropped his uptight demeanor when he spoke again. "But I'd like to use this as a real life training exercise." He smiled reassuringly. "We're going to go downstairs to greet her… And I appreciate it if you'd try _not_ to rip her head off, if you don't mind," he chastised playfully.

"Sure sounds like you're taking this as a joke…" Akatsuki muttered darkly. Kuro chuckled and turned from the room. Akatsuki swallowed nervously, trying to force down his panic, and followed Kuro from the room and down the hall toward the stairs. He didn't like how suddenly nonchalant Kuro was acting about this, after barging in in a pure panic. This seemed like a bad idea...

"And stop holding your breath. I _want_ you to smell her," Kuro said quietly over his shoulder. When Akatsuki was still reluctant, he chuckled again. "Go on, I won't let you hurt her."

Akatsuki growled under his breath, slowly letting it out and inhaling a full breath in through his nose. _This is such a bad idea_ … Even from this distance, the woman's scent was still potent enough to engulf his senses, and he braced himself for the onslaught of pain he knew was coming. He expected his throat to tighten painfully and his chest to constrict, throwing him into the bloodlust he hated so much. But while these symptoms did occur, it wasn't the intense kind of all-consuming sensation he was anticipating. The bloodlust didn't take him over as it first had. That's not to say that the woman's presence didn't affect him at all; she did smell quite appealing. But the urge to bite and tear at her, the urge to drink her blood that he imagined would be consuming him right now, surprisingly wasn't. He'd only had that intense of a reaction once, and it hadn't been in response to human blood… he grimaced at that thought, of what had caused that reaction in him the previous day. But despite Kuro's switch in attitude from uptight and paranoid to nonchalant and unconcerned, he himself was still very much on edge. At any second, the bloodlust could take full hold and he'd no longer have control over himself. But he was almost completely in control, and understood all too well the gravity of their situation. He had to be wary.

Kuro smirked, as though he knew exactly what Akatsuki was feeling and the inner struggle he was experiencing. "See?" He said happily. "All worried for nothing."

"A little premature for celebration…" Akatsuki muttered, feeling agitated. "We haven't even gotten there yet…" Kuro wasn't taking this seriously enough. What if he hurt her? They'd reached the top of the stairs now, and he could feel her just on the other side of the huge wooden front doors… His nerves constricted as the sound of a knock echoed through the high ceilinged foyer.

"You'll do just fine," Kuro reassured.

Kagori, standing at the door, looked up to Kuro for confirmation and Kuro nodded once. The butler pulled the door open, and there stood a rather attractive blonde woman, dressed in a long tan trench coat pulled tightly closed against the brisk morning breeze, and she carried a black leather briefcase. Her hair pulled back in a tight bun and a pair of thick reading glasses were perched low on her nose, making her look almost a little haughty. However, the look in her eyes behind the glasses read anything but snooty and confident. She seemed extremely nervous and uneasy, her eyes flickering around more than what was normal. As Akatsuki appraised her, he realized who she reminded him of; besides her expression, she looked just like a female version of Kagori, as though they could even have been related. He had to remind himself that there was no way this could be the case.

"Ah, Miss Utaki, good morning!" Kagori greeted her cheerfully.

"Good morning, Kagori," Miss Utaki said nervously, yet still with a slight air of impatience. "Is Mr. Isana in?"

"Indeed I am, Nagisa," Kuro said as he descended the staircase and approached his guest with a welcoming smile. "Please, come in." She stepped into the marble tiled foyer and Kagori closed the door behind her. While she was distracted as Kagori took her coat, Kuro turned to look over his shoulder, and motioned for Akatsuki, who has halted halfway down the stairs, to join him.

Akatsuki had strayed back purposefully while practicing his breathing, unsure if he should follow or just make himself scarce. But as the door had opened, the breeze had gently blown in a gust of the human's scent, smacking him directly in the face where he stood on the stairs. His bloodlust intensified, but not to the point that it overwhelmed him; he was still in control, but his whole body was trembling due to his own high anxiety. He'd made the mistake of listening for the woman's heartbeat, and as he focused, he could hear the faint sound of her breath and the blood pulsing through her veins. If his senses picked up all this from this distance, how could be possibly handle being in even closer proximity to this type of temptation? What was Kuro playing at? _Such a bad idea…_

Carefully, he stepped down the rest of the stairs, moving slower than usual with his muscles tensed. He joined at Kuro's side, the brunette turned his attention back to the woman. Kuro put a hand on his shoulder and helped him forward, giving him another smile before turning back to his guest.

"Nagisa, I'd like to introduce you to my cousin, Akatsuki. He's been staying with me for a few days." Akatsuki was a little taken aback at being addressed as such, but didn't allow his surprise to show on his face. Kuro continued without pause. "Akatsuki, this is my secretary, Nagisa Utaki."

Nagisa stretched out her hand toward Akatsuki with a polite yet slightly impatient expression. "Pleasure to meet you," she said a little stiffly. With her coat removed, she was dressed in a crisp yet still feminine business suit. The open collar of her white dress shirt exposed a little too much of her neck and chest, and he had to actively stop himself from staring at her exposed throat. Swallowing to try to dull the ache in his throat but keeping his jaw tight, Akatsuki took her hand, making sure to breath evenly to not betray his apprehension. "Nice to meet you too." he said quietly as he took her hand, terrifyingly forcing himself to taste the air with his tongue as he spoke. He was getting used to her scent now, but he wasn't about to let his guard slip. Her skin was warm; a little too warm, almost burningly so against his. She seemed to notice a temperature difference in their hands as well, as she retracted hers quickly and rubbed it with the other in what she thought was a nonchalant motion, as though trying to warm it while eyeing him somewhat uneasily, almost fearfully. It seemed as though humans ran at a higher body temperature than vampires. The only person to touch him since his transformation had been Kuro, and he'd noticed no difference in their temperatures. If anything, Kuro's skin temperature had matched his own flawlessly. He shivered involuntarily as his thoughts unwillingly drifted to Kuro's gentle fingers on him. Forcing the visions away, he lagged a little behind as Kuro lead them into the sitting room to the left. He continued to walk slowly, straying around the edge of the room rather of joining them, pretending to admire the works of art hanging on the walls in gold and brown frames, although he'd already memorized them on his first visit in this room.

"Shall I have Kagori bring us some tea?" Kuro asked, looking to Kagori who remained dutifully in the doorway.

"I'd only like to take a moment of your time, Sir," she said, speaking resolutely firmly.

"Of course," Kuro said, inclining his head and gesturing for her to sit as he lowered himself in a brown leather armchair. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Firstly, these documents need your approval and signature," she said, perching herself hesitantly on the edge cushion on the white couch, looking stiff and uncomfortable. She reached into her briefcase and extracted a manilla folder, handing it and a black pen to Kuro across the coffee table between them. Kuro took them, flipping it open and scanning through the pages. Akatsuki watched him out of the corner of his eye; he knew Kuro could probably have read through the documents much faster, instantly perhaps, but he was deliberately taking his time. He seemed very good at acting human, but of course he'd had centuries to perfect it. Applying his initials and signature in the appropriate places and closing the folder, Kuro handed the it back to Nagisa.

"You could have easily emailed these to me," he said politely but with a slight hint of stiffness coloring his otherwise polite tone.

"Yes, of course I could have, but I have a more pressing matter I'd like to discuss," she said as the replaced the folder in her bag, then glanced up at Kuro for confirmation that it was alright to speak freely. Kuro motioned for her to continue. She hesitated then spoke again, more cautiously this time with no hint of her earlier bite, her muscles tensing. Her eyes were bright and she looked almost frightened. "May I inquire as to how long you will be out of the office, Sir?"

Kuro's eyes tightened an infinitesimal amount, a change so subtle only Akatsuki and Kagori noticed, as they were both watching the exchange intently. Akatsuki admired and somewhat feared his intimidating presence in this moment, a feeling he had every so often when Kuro was especially serious. "I believe my email was more than clear," he said, his voice becoming more strict. "I will be absent until further notice. I have some personal matters to attend to.

Nagisa's ice blue eyes momentarily flickered in Akatsuki's direction, whose nonchalant walk around the room had brought him behind and to the left of Kuro. Her quick questioning glance was unmissed by the three vampires in the room, but her eyes read more frightened than anything. "Of course Sir, I apologize," she said, trying not to let her voice falter.

Kuro softened his expression, allowing himself to smile a little to keep from upsetting her further. "It's quite alright. I understand it must be difficult for the chain of command to be missing its top link. If it would be beneficial to you, you can contact me as needed, within reason of course, so you don't feel like my attention is so off limits. Then you don't have to feel like you have to come all the way out here just for a signature. Sound fair?"

Nagisa's slightly panicked gaze eased as she relaxed a little. "Thank you Sir, but I don't want to bother you… or take up any more of your time," she said quickly, rising to her feet.

"It's no bother," Kuro said kindly, copying her by standing. "Perhaps I was a little harsh in my message. Don't feel like you can't contact me when you really need me."

Nagisa nodded. Her face read a little ashamed and she was flushed, but her eyes still held the hint of fear that couldn't be placed. "Well, I should be going," she said. "I do apologize for the intrusion."

"Not at all," Kuro said, shaking his head. He gestured into the foyer where Kagori was waiting. "Kagori will show you out."

"Nice to meet you," she said as she left the room, warily glancing back at Akatsuki who still lingered back in the living room. She said it was an afterthought, and her smile was a little less than friendly, rather forced.

"And you," Akatsuki replied, his reciprocating smile not quite touching his guarded eyes either. There was something different about this woman… but he couldn't pinpoint it. He watched as Kagori walked her to the door, helped her don her coat, open the door for her and closed it after her. As they heard the car door slam outside and the rev of an engine, Akatsuki breathed a deep sigh of relief, walking over to slump down onto the couch, releasing his strained muscles.

Kuro continued to stare at the door, obviously preoccupied. After a moment, he turned and smiled down at Akatsuki. "See, you did exceptionally well. Nothing at all to worry about." he praised, but a note of his irritation still permeated his encouraging tone.

Akatsuki glanced up at Kuro, noticing the forced change. The smile was genuine enough, but he guessed it took a lot of effort to put it there. He scoffed. "Yeah, except the whole time I thought I'd tear every muscle in my body, I was so tense."

"There was no need to be. I knew you wouldn't hurt her," Kuro said calmly.

"She seemed even more nervous than I was..." Akatsuki said.

"Yes, she does have her moments…" Kuro agreed, returning to sit in the leather chair once more, relaxing more this time. "She has always had that type of attitude. She can be a little timid, but surprisingly that is an excellent quality to have in a good personal assistant, eager to please and ready to learn. However..." he hesitated a bit, his eyes darkening, "I believe she suspects..."

"Suspects what?" Akatsuki inquired,sitting up a little..

"About me…" Kuro said darkly. "About what I am...

"What?" Akatsuki said incredulously. "How could she? I didn't think humans could sense vampires."

"She doesn't know for certain of course, there's no way she could, but she has suspicions I'm more than what I pretend to be. She's very intuitive. Just another reason why she makes for a great employee. But I can feel her watching me like a hawk at all times. Actually, perhaps a better analogy would be that of a smart little mouse who watches the prowling cat. I truly believe she can sense something special about me."

"So is that why she came here for something she could have easily taken care of through email? Seems like a waste of a trip," Akatsuki said.

"Indeed. A hint of nosiness, perhaps. Besides leaving for meetings and traveling for necessary business, I'm almost never out of the office, and I've barely taken so much as a personal day since I started the company; it's not like I get sick... Miss Utaki as well as the rest of the office must be brimming with theories for my absence."

"Does that really warrant a trip all the way out here?" Akatsuki pressed.

"Perhaps not, but I feel as though Nagisa has been worried for me for some time," Kuro said quietly. "That I'm shacked up with a girlfriend, or that I've come down with some ridiculous South African illness, or problems at home maybe, I'm not sure. I am not forthcoming with my personal life with my employees, so it's only natural they speculate reasons for why I may not act 'normally'." His eyes were clouded now, almost pained.

Akatsuki was starting to feel sympathetic for him again. "How do you not act 'normally'?"

"That's a difficult question for me to answer, since I believe I strive to be as close to an average human as possible. But a person in power is always scrutinized more heavily. I work hard to not display any of my heightened abilities around humans, and I use my powers with emotions extremely sparingly, and only to diffuse severe situations. In some cases, however, it doesn't matter how careful we are, some people are just more intuitive and capable of reading others. I've never met a human who could instantly tell what I am, but I've heard rumors of humans with such instinctive abilities. When they come into contact with something they aren't sure of, or someone they can't easily read, I can feel when their emotional state shifts drastically. I believe Miss Utaki in particular is one who can sense there is a difference about me, something out of the ordinary in my presence..."

"Could it be simple nervousness, because you're her boss? Most bosses are intimidating, and you definitely can be."

"How so?" Kuro asked, stopping mid train of thought, his interest piqued.

Akatsuki blushed a little, wishing he hadn't said anything. "Uh.. just because you're in charge, I mean…"

Kuro could feel the newborn's anxiety and heart rate increase, and he knew there was more to it that that. "Akatsuki…" He said in a low purr. "Tell me what you really meant."

Knowing there was no way around this now, Akatsuki grumbled, "Fiiiine. When you speak, you kinda sound like you're much older and more sophisticated, which of course you are but none of the humans know that. If I had to pinpoint it, your very aura demands attention and portrays an air of superiority, even if humans can't sense auras like we can, but I bet they can still feel that about you." He paused, feeling like he was rambling and sounding stupid, but knowing Kuro wouldn't let it go. "You're not really different physically, there you're pretty normal." He tried not to grimace through this statement, inwardly hating that he thought this was a lie. "Except to women, I suppose…" he rambled on. "They may have a hard time looking at you for any extended period of time."

"Am I that hideous?" Kuro mused with a little grin, his eyes still tight.

Akatsuki attempted frantically to keep the warmth creeping up his neck and face from being too obvious. He paused, trying to figure out how to say this without continuing to sound like an idiot. "The opposite, actually," he finally said quietly. "Especially when you get that whole smoldering thing going, you'd probably cause all the ladies in your vicinity to hyperventilate." He nearly choked when he realized what words had just come out of his mouth; he hadn't meant to say _anything_ like that. Kuro just had an uncanny ability to draw out the truth from him in matters like this...

Kuro looked down, averting his eyes. His dark hair fell across his face, hiding his own blush and the smirk playing around his lips. He hesitated, then peaked through his bangs with those burning eyes, the smolder in purposeful full effect. "You think I'm attractive then, Akatsuki?" he teased lightly, but inwardly his heart was burning for the silver haired man to utter these words.

The color in Akatsuki's cheeks deepened as he inwardly kicked himself for opening his stupid mouth in the first place. "What? Me? Of course not…" He practically spluttered, unable to stop his body to stop reacting ridiculously as his heart beat wildly against his chest. He couldn't wait until he had had a handle on his overactive emotions and reactions, because this was getting just plain annoying, and most of all, embarrassing. He couldn't hide anything. "I–I guess I can just see how others might."

Feeling the spike of nervousness and panic in the ex-human, Kuro chuckled. "Well good thing I try not to actively take other's breath away, then," he said quietly, his velvet voice practically a purr, the devilish grin still turning up the corners of his lips perfectly.

Akatsuki knew Kuro was screwing with him on purpose, but it distinctly seemed like a powerful and stealthy predator luring in his prey, Akatsuki fully snagged in his web. Although he didn't feel much like being messed with like prey today, he couldn't help but experience a tremble run down his spine as the silken voice and piercing amber eyes washed over him. Attempting to shake it off and steer the conversation back in a direction that didn't make his stomach flutter, he said quickly, "So… you don't think she was just nervous to be asking personal questions of her boss?"

Kuro's burning eyes focused on Akatsuki a moment longer, before he broke the contact and looked away reluctantly. "No, I don't think so…" he said thoughtfully after a moment, his face serious once more, all traces of his chuckle evaporating. "That was real, genuine fear. Couldn't you see it in her eyes? Being around me frightens her, and makes her incredibly anxious. But I sense curiosity from her as well, which is probably what makes her continue working for someone she can't perceive properly. Also, I believe she felt the same difference in you to a certain extent, which is why she seemed rather icy toward you, from what I would tell."

"You noticed that too?" Akatsuki said with a slight grimace. "Is our difference that noticeable? We don't look anything other than human…"

"There's more to it," Kuro said carefully. "You see your reflection in the mirror exactly how you've always seen yourself, but what you don't see is how others view you. There is something innately _inhuman_ about us; our appearance is more than human, or perhaps more accurately described as the _best_ of human. We're attractive in every way to the human race; our physical appearance, our scents, even our voices lure them in like moths to a flame. We're made to be the world's most effective predators, beautiful and alluring, but terrifyingly dangerous all the same." He appraised Akatsuki as he spoke. He didn't want to admit just _how much_ he noticed the natural vampire attributes in him. The ex-human had taken quite well to vampirism, quite well indeed…

Akatsuki was quiet for a moment. Beautiful? Alluring? No way, he didn't see himself that way at all. Maybe these traits were only apparent in born vampires, not made ones. And as much as he hated to admit it, it seemed like these characteristics were very apparently in Kuro. Wait.. Beautiful? No, weird. Handsome? Nope still too weird. Good looking? Yeah okay fine, he could see that.. Abnormally so, actually. With creamy smooth skin, full rich dark hair and a face to rival any professional models', Kuro would be considered extremely attractive. And alluring? There was that unmistakable pull that he felt toward the brunette that he couldn't escape or explain away. Was this what Kuro was talking about? But he was a vampire now, he shouldn't feel that. This was how humans felt around vampires, how the prey felt, right? Maybe it was because he was such a new vampire, and still had a fair bit of human in him from what Kuro had said. Maybe this draw he felt for the noble would fade as the human part of him did. He could only hope… _Anything to get rid of these crazy feelings that don't make any sense..._

"I believe this may have been another reason Nagisa was so much more on edge today than normal," Kuro continued, breaking Akatsuki out of his musings. "She was surrounded by three men who possess these different qualities that she can perceive. Having to endure it at the office when there are other humans around to act as a buffer is hard enough, but to be overwhelmed with several sources for these sensations when you're already so perceptive to them must be difficult. To not be able to get a solid read on all three people in the room must have been frightening."

Akatsuki was puzzled. "So if you realize it's hard on her, why keep her as your assistant? Yeah, firing someone sucks, but couldn't you find a regular human to work directly for you? One that wouldn't have to go through this?"

"I debated it at first, simply because it'd be easier for both of us. But as I said, she's a good assistant. But more importantly, her reactions to me are actually beneficial. It keeps me on my toes and reminds me to never become complacent just because I've been accustomed to an environment or the people in it. I must be constantly vigilant, as you will moving forward as well. Nothing can slip through the cracks when interacting with humans."

Akatsuki nodded. He already had a leg up on Kuro in this arena, having been human all his life, so he knew how. Besides the scorching ache in his throat that he'd experienced in Miss Utaki's presence, it hadn't been all that different. He was just much more aware and perceptive now. He could get used to the thirst, as it seemed all vampires did. It didn't seem to bother Kuro at all, but then again, he wasn't a newborn. How long would it take the flame in his bloodlust to dim when around humans? Or what if it didn't dim? Would he always be able to control it this well, or would it overwhelm him one day?

"Anyway…" Kuro said with a weary sigh, leaning back more in his chair. "I'm glad that's over with. Your first experience with a human, check."

"When you hammered on my door and busted in, I thought it was just going to be another one of your stupid stunts," Akatsuki scoffed, stretching his arms above his head and sitting back comfortably again, hands behind his head. He fiddled absentmindedly with the silver earring on his left ear. "But with that tense look on your face, you looked like you might have a heart attack or something. But there at the end, you were barely even stressed."

"Of course I was," Kuro said. "But showing just how much so would only have made you more nervous. I opted for the more positive expression of optimism." He winked playfully.

"Yeah, too bad it only annoyed me... " Akatsuki muttered, looking away.

Kuro smirked. "Oh no, well we wouldn't want that, now would we?" he teased.

Akatsuki glowered at him out of the corner of his eye half seriously, but relaxed his face after a moment. _Annoying vampire_ … Closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath, he let it out slowly. These kinds of calming breaths seemed to be a good way at dissipating his irritation with the noble. Too bad all that did was fill his unwilling senses with Kuro… and also too bad that he wasn't really all that miffed with _him,_ but more with the way his skin wouldn't stop prickling… "So, what's on the agenda for today?" he said with his eyes still closed, grateful that the dark insides of his eyelids gave him momentary relief from those piercingly brilliant amber eyes.

Kuro discreetly surveyed the man before him. With eyes closed and lips gently parted as he sighed, he looked so peaceful. How desperately he wished to be close to him... Not only physically, as his body was constantly tingling and brimming with electricity when near the man, but above all he craved emotional closeness. He wondered how long it would take for the ex-human to feel truly comfortable around him… "Well technically it's still nighttime. We should both still be asleep. Would you like to head back up to bed?"

"Nah I'm awake now," Akatsuki said with a slight yawn that contradicted his statement. He finally opened his eyes. "You want to go back to sleep?"

"Well, to go _back_ to sleep, I suppose I would've had to be asleep in the first place…" Kuro said, sounding unconcerned.

Studying him Kuro closely, Akatsuki internally grimaced as he realized he hadn't even noticed the darker shadows under the brunette's eyes and the hint of a tired slump to his usually straight shoulders. Now that he saw this, there was no unseeing it, and worry and chagrin washed over him. "Oh," he said quietly. It was all he could think to say.

"Don't worry about it," Kuro said with a nonchalant wave of his hand. "I don't need much sleep."

Akatsuki nodded, but still looked concerned.

"We could practice indoors until the sun goes down, if you'd like. Probably a good idea to hone your skills through walls." Kuro winked.

Akatsuki let out a little sigh, but half smiled. "Fiiiine… catch me then, if you're not too tired." And he sprang to his feet, sprinting off with the grin spreading wider across his face.

Kuro chuckled, hesitating a moment, giving the ex-human a head start. "Don't mind if I do…" he said under his breath, and took off after him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Several more days passed in similar fashion, which felt to Akatsuki like an endless cycle of practice in the evenings, mental exhaustion, and sleepless nightmare-filled days. Although he was mastering his senses and perceptions, (almost as good as Kuro at this point, although Kuro would vehemently deny it) it seemed to him as though Kuro was reluctant to move on to anything else, and frankly, the novelty of these new abilities was starting to wear off. Fascinated at first, Akatsuki now regarded these skills as just part of being a vampire. He assumed he would learn combat skills, needing to be able to defend himself from the vampires who would try to harm him for what he was, as Kuro has said. But whenever Akatsuki asked Kuro about it, Kuro would just say things like "I think we should keep doing what we are doing for the time being," so he simply stopped asking. Despite his progress, he was becoming more and more restless with each passing day, irked by the drawn out pattern. He just had to keep reminding himself, past his annoyance, that maybe Kuro knew best...

One week after he'd woken up here, exactly 5 days since he'd last fed, he noticed he was getting increasingly thirsty again, or rather, more than usual. It had started as a mild ache in the back of his throat, adding to the irritating little tickle almost always present there, the constant annoyance he was learning to deal with, but the burning had increased steadily. Despite his almost complete lack of decent uninterrupted sleep, his body wasn't responding to that fatigue like it would have done had he still been human. Other than a mild queasiness in his stomach that he contributed to his hatred of the bloodsucking lifestyle, he felt mostly normal. His mind needed a break however, which was sick of running without pause, which is where a good night's sleep could help him greatly. But it seemed as though his strength was directly and almost solely correlated to his blood consumption, and as his thirst increased, his energy and general concentration levels decreased accordingly. Kuro, of course, had noticed the signs of his thirst, and vehemently insisted he drink, not taking no for an answer.

Wishing there could be more time between feedings, Akatsuki had reluctantly sucked down another bag of blood, specifically selecting a type O- bag from the fridge, as he'd noted it to be his favorite thus far. It had tasted fine, but he still didn't like the action of being forced to drink it to stay healthy. It was a means to an end, that was all. He supposed it was just like a human needing to eat food and drink water to survive, but the fact that it was blood still disturbed him. Kuro could sense his apprehension of course, _meddling vampire,_ and had simply said it was 'just something he would get used to'. But the thing that surprised Akatsuki most was how little he craved the blood he had available to him. He noticed the thirst, and sure, his reactions went haywire when presented with blood, but there was nothing about it that he yearned for. This seemed to contrast drastically with his assumptions, however; he didn't seem to be bloodthirsty at all, like he thought he would be. Although this did ease his mind, he couldn't get it out of his head that there was something else he craved… blood of a completely different kind...

He knew what it was, and he was so aggravated with himself that he'd even put himself in this situation. It was trying Kuro's blood, even that tiny bit, that had brought him to this point. If only he had just let it go… if he'd washed the blood away and let it swirl down the drain without letting his curiosity get the better of him, he wouldn't be feeling this right now. _Or would he_ … He felt like it would probably have just been another time, another place, but eventually, his curiosity for vampire blood would have consumed him. The memory of the deliciously scented blood filling the air when he'd punctured his shoulders out in the woods had a tight grip on him. Another episode like that, and he didn't know if he'd be able to resist. He had become so attuned to Kuro; his scent, his presence, even his movements, that he was almost fascinated by him. He hated this…

Maybe he'd unintentionally triggered something when he'd consumed Kuro's blood, even that small amount? Kuro had mentioned something about blood bonds, but his oddly lustful mind hadn't really been paying close attention at the time… but that couldn't be it now. Wasn't that only when someone was bitten and blood was shared, mutual blood sharing? But despite every attempt he made to ignore it, here it was; this unexplainable connection that was forming. A bond that he neither wanted nor encouraged had settled into place between them. They were much more than acquaintances now, with everything they'd been through in such a short time. It was more than teacher/student relationship too. So then was it a friendship? Theirs was a hard dynamic to put a finger on. Okay, fine, so maybe friendship fit, but it was an oddly intimate one too, much more than he cared for. Kuro was wrapped around every part of his new life, and it was all that he knew. He had little distraction from the strange feelings for his educator, and there was nothing he could do about it. He felt especially close to him despite his best attempts to distance himself emotionally, this level of connection heightening in the moments when he lost his temper and the noble affected his emotions. It almost felt as though he could feel Kuro inside him...in his very mind... And the craving… that was the most intense of all. How could one little drop of blood really do this to him? It made no sense at all… But, determined to keep his mind off the things he was feeling that he couldn't understand, he put his all into their training, despite his boredom with it which was growing with each passing day, and his unexplainable feelings becoming more and more frustrating.

oOo

Akatsuki woke up one afternoon, earlier than usual since he hadn't been sleeping all that soundly anyway, and groaned quietly as his head pounded slightly, a dull ache that pulsed when he moved that had grown worse with each passing evening without solid rest. His stomach also felt a little funny; an ache and a queasiness he couldn't explain. Trying to ignore it, he noticed that there was something off about his surroundings… something didn't feel right. Sitting up in bed and looking around nervously, it took him only seconds to note that nothing was different here, nothing even an inch out of place. He was unable to pinpoint where this feeling of variance was coming from. He felt an odd empty sensation in the pit of his stomach. Was he hungry? Thirsty? No… something was clearly missing. Something was definitely wrong. Finally, he realized there was one less presence in the house than usual. Kuro didn't seem to be in his room across the hall, or downstairs for breakfast. He even sent out his feelers as far as they would go, encompassing the grounds as well, but couldn't sense Kuro's presence anywhere in the vicinity.

Puzzled, he tried to ignore his feeling of unease and simply went about his normal routine. Ignoring the slight pain in his stomach, he showered, got dressed, and headed downstairs, but all the while, thoughts of Kuro's absence wouldn't leave his mind. Where was he? Where would he go? But then again, why did he care so much? Kuro was a grown man who could go wherever he pleased. With a pang of agitation, he realized how much the lack of Kuro's aura near him seemed to affect him; he'd become so used to it and that seriously alarmed him. He felt a little twinge of discomfort in his chest, tightening as he walked down the staircase… what the heck was this? It felt like… disappointment? Was he honestly disappointed that he wasn't about to walk into this room and see Kuro's smug face? More aggravated than ever, he continued into the dining room with a slight scowl playing across his features. He didn't want to be so attuned to Kuro like this…

"Good morning, Master Akatsuki," Kagori greeted him cheerfully from just inside the dining room door.

"Morning," Akatsuki mumbled, but checking his attitude, he softened his tone. "Where's Kuro?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"Master Kuro has gone into the city to take care of some affairs. He was hoping that his absence would go unnoticed, but it seems as though his business have run a little long. He should be back shortly."

Akatsuki nodded and took his usual seat in front of a spread of fruit and assorted muffins laid out on the table. Leaning forward to take a banana and a blueberry muffin, he sat back and peeled the banana, deep in thought. What would he have needed to go into the city for? Business? But he'd made it clear that business wasn't supposed to bother him unless it was really important. What could be important enough that'd he'd need to leave? Was it a personal call, then? But what would he need to do that Kagori couldn't have taken care of for him? Isn't that was butlers were for? Gahhh… he mentally slapped himself. _Why do you care so damn much?_ What does it matter what Kuro does? Maybe because he thought that his teacher should be there when he wakes, ready to go just like he was? But wasn't that a little selfish? Kuro was taking time out of his life for this when he didn't have to. He should be grateful, not acting like a self-centered child.

"Is anything troubling you, Sir?" Kagori asked at his lack of response and solemn expression.

"No, I'm fine," Akatsuki said quickly, taking a bite of his banana to stop himself from asking any other foolish questions. Kagori inclined his head as always. "Very good, Sir. I will be out in the garden if you are in need of me," and he left the room, closing the doors behind him.

As the sound of Kagori's footfalls faded, the deathly silence in the room pressed in on Akatsuki's ears almost painfully. It's not like he'd never been left alone in this house before; he was alone every night, when Kuro wasn't barging in on his attempted slumber. But even when he was alone, he'd still always been able to feel Kuro's resonating presence right across the hall or down the stairs. Now with Kuro's vacancy, Akatsuki felt this weird unexplainable and uncomfortable roiling in his chest, making its unwelcome presence known despite its emptiness, like the twisting and coiling of a snake.

He continued to eat silently, but he didn't even come close to finishing his plate; his stomach was in too many knots, causing little bouts of nausea every so often. Why was he so worked up about this? So Kuro was gone for a while, big deal. Seriously, he could survive on his own here for a bit, right? _I'm not a child, I don't need Kuro_ , he thought as he pushed his unfinished breakfast away. And then he realized something that he couldn't believe he'd never thought of before; this really was the first time he had been without Kuro here in this house… but Kagori was still here. _Kagori…_ A sudden idea gripped him; if Kuro wouldn't give him a straight answer about his training, maybe the kindhearted butler would. Akatsuki was determined to take advantage of Kuro's absence.

He picked up his half eaten plate and, rather than leaving it on the table for Kagori as he usually would have done, he decided to take it to him in the kitchen. As he entered, Kagori looked up from the sink, his face surprised. "Sir?" he asked. "I was just coming to check on you. I could have gotten that for you."

"Can I ask you something, Kagori?" Akatsuki said as he set his plate down on the counter, speaking before he could pause to think about it too much.

Kagori straightened, turning away from the dishes he was washing to give the boy his full attention. "You just did, Sir,' he replied, chuckling at his own joke as he toweled his hands dry. Akatsuki forced a small smile but waited patiently. "But you can ask me one more thing," Kagori added with a wink.

"Do you know why Kuro is limiting my teaching?" He said quickly before he could chicken out. "We're just working on perception and sensory stuff, but why won't he teach me anything else?"

Kagori hesitated, then spoke tentatively. "I apologize, but I am not privy to my Master's thought process in the matter." He kept his face as impassive as usual as he spoke.

Akatsuki had expected a vague answer like this, but he was ready for it, and he wasn't going to take it. "Kagori, please, if you know something, and Kuro hasn't expressly _ordered_ you not to tell me, won't you? I'm dying here…" His last words were almost pleading.

Kagori regarded him thoughtfully for a moment. "I do not think he is _purposefully_ not enhancing your training." Akatsuki let out a little muttered sigh that sounded like a skeptical 'hmmph'. "I think you should express your concerns to Master Kuro himself, Sir," Kagori added.

"But I've tried that!" Akatsuki said. "Every time I bring it up, he either changes the subject or says that we just need to continue what we are doing. It's like I'm never going to learn anything else!"

"Then maybe you should trust that he knows what is best for your training, Young Master," Kagori said politely but firmly.

"I do trust him…" Akatsuki said quietly. _I do… don't I...?_ he thought before continuing. "But… Kuro has hinted that... that vampires might be coming for me because of… what I am." He still found it hard to say the words 'Level D' aloud. Even thinking it still made him cringe, made him feel dirty and somehow less than he was. "So what happens when they do? Sure, I'll be able to sense them coming, but I won't be able to do a damn thing about it."

"I believe Master Kuro has made it clear that he will be your protector in these matters."

Akatsuki grimaced. "But I shouldn't _need_ a protector. I'm a vampire now, why shouldn't I be able to do all the things vampires can do, _including_ defending myself?"

Kagori sighed with a little smile. "All in good time, Young Master."

"But maybe I don't have time," Akatsuki said, his voice becoming slightly more frantic. "We are all pretty much clueless as to how long I'll even exist. Why waste whatever little time I may have?" He was voicing concerns that he had felt from the moment Kuro had told him about his Level D status, and the probable outcome of it. Someone had to be straight with him, and if it wasn't going to be Kuro… He was desperate to know… the knowledge of his impending fate was eating away at him slowly but surely, naggingly clawing.

Kagori hesitated again, his expression devoid of emotion but his clear blue eyes burning with understanding and a hint of sadness. "I do apologize Sir, but I do not know."

Akatsuki sighed heavily, frowning as he slumped against the island countertop, defeated. How was he supposed to tell someone he thought they weren't doing a very good job, when he really had no idea? For all he knew, Kuro was simply taking it slow, doing exactly what he thought was right with no agendas or ulterior motives, just as Kagori said. He had no way to gauge his training, really, as he only had the faintest idea how to truly _be a vampire,_ but he just had this feeling deep down in his gut that Kuro was withholding something from him.

Kagori watched as Akatsuki's body slouched against the granite, examining the dejected frown flashed across his face before he could catch his expression and smooth it out. He did feel a little guilty, wishing he could say something to ease the youth's anxiety, but this was a matter between his Master and his Master's guest, not for him to intervene. "I do believe you will feel better after speaking with Kuro, Sir," he said.

"Yeah…" Akatsuki mumbled. He ran his hand through his silver hair in an exasperated motion, letting it flop back down into his face a little disheveled. His hand continued to the back of his head and down his neck, rubbing it slightly. He knew from the start that Kagori wouldn't tell him anything, but it was worth a try. "I'm going outside," he said shortly, pushing himself off the counter and crossing the room to the door.

"Very good, Sir," Kagori bowed his head. "I'll send Kuro out when he returns."

Akatsuki nodded once, pushing the door open and stepping through it, letting it close behind him, not bothering to stop it from slamming. The garden was lit by late afternoon sun peeking between clouds, but he didn't much care; he wore long sleeves and there would be enough cover from the trees to protect him. He took off into the woods, carving his usual path through the trees to his favorite spot, the tall tree Kuro had first taken him to. The slight discomfort he'd felt in his chest was now tightening almost painfully and he felt for a moment that he was going to be sick, but the wave of nausea and pain in his stomach passed with a few deep breaths. This didn't feel right… not at all... He growled under his breath, turning his run into a sprint as he tried to put some distance between himself and the house.

oOo

Sitting in the back seat of a black sedan, Kuro felt extremely tense. He kept slipping his silver ring off his finger in a restless motion, nimbly twirling it around in his hands before fitting it back onto his finger and repeating the fidgeting over and over. He had no idea being away from Akatsuki would make him this anxious. The lack of the man's aura near him had caused an emptiness to take up residence in his chest. How strange… he knew the ex-human's hold on him was great, but he had never anticipated anything like this. But it was the only possible explanation for the sudden unease. He checked his watch; half past 5. The sky on this crisp fall day was still bright with the last of the afternoon sun, moving slowly down toward the horizon. Would Akatsuki still be asleep? He highly doubted it… the man's sleeping patterns were so erratic; with the thoughts and nightmares that seemed to plague him, it wasn't hard to understand why. He hoped his own absence had indeed gone unnoticed, as he'd intended. He'd arranged for his business to be conducted in the daylight hours specifically to be able to return to the house before Akatsuki awoke.

As his car passed the invisible threshold into the mansion's grounds, his heart clenched and his breath quickened. He could only feel Kagori's aura in the vicinity. Where was Akatsuki? He reached out further, searching as far as his perception feelers would allow. Nothing. _Alright_ , _calm down Kuro_ , he told himself. He is probably just out in the woods, or maybe up the mountains, too far away for you to sense him. He hasn't left… he wouldn't… Plus, Kagori wouldn't allow him to leave, he reminded himself. Not after their recent illuminating conversation….

It was a marvel how quickly and completely the ex-human had undone him; he wasn't the suave, confident, calm-cool-and-collected noble vampire he had once been. He was acting far more human and relying much more on his human instincts than he had ever anticipated, but he couldn't help it. He was anxious when he wasn't around Akatsuki, and incandescently happy when he was, although he didn't let the extent of his elation show. And for the first time, he was changing his habits and lifestyle to cater to someone else. He'd never done this before. And he was worried, actually worried for once in his life, of an unknown future, one that he couldn't control. His future had never been a worrisome factor for him; he had eternity to live, so what would come would come, and he'd take it as it did. That had always been his motto. But now, with his future intertwined with Akatsuki's so uncertain one, he was apprehensive and maybe even a little fearful for its outcome. But these were all signs that this man had quickly but wholly taken over his mind. The intense gravity of it scared him, and very little scared a noble vampire.

He got out of the car the moment it reached the mouth of the stone staircase entrance to the mansion, not allowing time for the driver to get out and open the door for him as usual. He walked swiftly into the house, and inside the foyer, Kagori was of course there to greet him, hands outstretched to take his coat.

"Welcome back, Sir," he said with his usual pleasant smile. "How did it go?"

"As expected, no problems," Kuro replied with a slight sigh to his voice, allowing Kagori to help him with the arms of his long black jacket, which he hung on a hanger in the coat closet next to the door.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Sir? Anything I can bring for you?"

"Yes… you can tell me where Akatsuki is…" Kuro said a little warily.

"Out in the woods, Sir. He was determined to start practice without you." Kagori's eyebrows contracted in a slight frown. "You may find him to be a tad... vexed at present, Sir."

"Because I left?" Kuro asked with a slight grimace. He knew it… He'd known better than to leave, but there was something that had needed his personal attention.

"Perhaps a little due to that, but mostly impatience, I believe. He was inquiring about your current training regiment, Sir."

"Oh?" Kuro asked, his eyebrow arching in question.

"He believes there is some specific reason why you are not advancing his learning." Kagori explained.

"Does he now…" Kuro said vaguely. He honestly wasn't all that surprised. It was a concern Akatsuki had raised a few times in the past week or so, and every time he'd voiced his thoughts on the matter, Kuro had felt a stab of guilt in his chest. He was extending their perception and sensory work longer than he had originally intended, much longer than he should have, he knew that. He'd have to progress sooner rather than later, but he always seemed to push it off, out of his mind. He had been… nervous? Afraid? He hadn't been able to pinpoint his reasoning. The need for Akatsuki to learn offensive and defensive tactics was indeed pressing, but the act of physically moving on to this part of the training would make it all so much more real. The reason for the need would come sharply into focus… that the ex-human was potentially in danger...

"Does such a reason exist, Master?" Kagori asked tentatively,seeing Kuro's worried expression.

"I'll take care of it, Kagori, thank you," Kuro said simply, giving his butler a sad little smile.

oOo

After running for a bit and searching with his mental probes, Kuro honed in on Akatsuki's aura. He made a beeline for his general direction, ending his pursuit at the tall tree he'd introduced the ex-human to on their first training session. He chucked a little as he climbed quickly upward, reaching the top within seconds. There sat Akatsuki, unmoving with his knees pulled up against his chest, staring out over the valley, almost determinedly not acknowledging his presence as he ascended the last few feet upward. The rays of the bright sunset were unencumbered by trees up this high, and with no cover, the blaze was hitting them directly. Only slightly bothered by the sun, Kuro sat himself down on the branch next to the ex-human. They were both silent for a while, Kuro giving Akatsuki sidelong glances every so often, but the man's silvery lavender eyes stayed resolutely fixed on a point in the distance, almost determinedly ignoring the newcomer.

After a few more minutes of awkward silence, Kuro finally broke it. "You shouldn't be up here, you know. The sun is still too bright." He felt a bit foolish for stating what seemed to be the obvious, but he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I'm fine," Akatsuki replied flatly after a moment. He knew what Kuro said was true, but he didn't really care. In fact, he was indeed feeling the effects of the sun; his eyes stung and his skin felt tight, itchy, and hotter than usual, and his churning nauseated stomach hadn't yet settled, but he did his best to ignore all these things. What he couldn't ignore was the feeling of completeness that seemed to wash over him, the sudden filling of the empty space in his chest as Kuro had approached. It was astonishing just now noticeable the difference Kuro's presence had made in him… and he hated it… The abrupt change struck the earlier irritated nerve in him that he couldn't understand. Why was he so tied to this man like this? This couldn't still be that tiny bit of blood's fault… no. It had to be more than that. _God damnit, why?!_ Frustration bubbled up inside him, and before he could stop the word vomit from spilling over, he accidentally blurted out, "Where have you been?", then inwardly cursed himself for sounding like a needy child. He wished he could snatch those words back from the air and shove them back down his throat.

Kuro looked at him with one raised eyebrow. "Miss me?" he teased, trying to lighten the obvious downcast mood Akatsuki was in, and it sort of worked; it did break his concentration on whatever he was looking at as he rolled his eyes and looked away.

"No, I just…" Akatsuki started after a moment of hesitation, "I just didn't know you had _other_ plans."

"Other plans?" Kuro repeated, not understanding the ex-human's meaning.

Akatsuki grimaced. He was really starting to act like a jealous ex-girlfriend or something… _snap out of it!_ You have no reason to be upset, he reminded himself. Kuro was free to do whatever he pleased. "Nevermind." he said flatly. Despite the completeness he now felt with Kuro's presence back, his stomachache still did not subside. Chalking it up to his thorough annoyance, it took him only half a second to realize he couldn't be in Kuro's company anymore, for fear he'd keep saying stupid things he didn't mean to say. He was far too irritated with himself.

He got to his feet quickly, but in his haste to remove himself from this situation, he wasn't watching carefully where he placed his feet on the branch. One of his sneakers slipped downward, but he only had a seconds time to register he was falling before his wrist was caught in a tight grip. His breath choked off as the world around him blurred violently, his already nauseated stomach churning wildly, as he was hoisted upward in another fraction of a second. A strong arm hooked under his knees and another behind his back, cradling him protectively. Disoriented, he blinked wide surprised eyes, realizing with a start that his cheek was pressed against Kuro's chest. He sucked in a shaky breath. Even through his shock, he couldn't help but notice how good Kuro smelled up close, a delicious scent unique to this man that he'd grown accustomed to, but it nevertheless knocked him for a bit of a loop when the noble was this close.

Akatsuki's stunned gaze looked up to meet Kuro's for a long moment, in which time seemingly stopped as Akatsuki came down from his shock, his eyes widening further as his cheeks reddened uncontrollably. Kuro's warm amber eyes looked down at him with a little hint of humor, tired looking shadows beneath them deepened since the last time he'd seen him. "Looks like our next lesson should be on balance, huh?" he said, working with some difficulty to keep his composure.

Akatsuki shook his head to clear it and pushed back against Kuro's chest, trying to put some distance between them. His stomach was doing funny little flip flops with Kuro's hands on him like this. "Put me down!" he said frantically, squirming.

Kuro chuckled lightly. "If you're not careful, you're going to wiggle us both right out of this tree. How about I get us both down from here?"

"I can do it myself if you just let go of me!" Akatsuki said, thoroughly embarrassed now. He couldn't believe he'd been so careless.

Kuro sighed. "Alright, have it your way." He lowered Akatsuki's legs back down to the branch so he could stand, then took hold of his upper arms to steady him. Akatsuki purposely averted his eyes downward, pretending to pay closer attention to where he was stepping, but really it was to avoid the amber eye he felt practically boring into him. He was still blushing furiously. "Are you going to be alright?" Kuro asked.

"Fine," Akatsuki said, moving more carefully this time as he climbed downward, not wanting to see the expression that matched Kuro's concerned tone. Kuro thankfully remained silent as he followed him, swinging and climbing down with a grace the ex-human had not yet been able to master. He wished he wasn't so upset; he wished he could move past this yet another difficult situation and just get on with another training session with Kuro, but being around the noble right now was just not something he could handle. He didn't understand how one person could affect him so completely. He jumped the last few feet to the ground, he immediately started walking in the direction of the mansion.

Kuro could feel the other's battling emotions and knew something was drastically wrong… Akatsuki was never careless; if anything, he was usually overly careful, especially up in that tree, with his fear of falling and all. But underneath his concern for the ex-human, he himself felt lighter than he'd felt in a long time. With the disturbing emptiness in his chest now gone, he felt oddly buoyant, and he could only attribute it to being back with Akatsuki. He had no idea if the ex-human had felt the same way that he did while separated, or what was really going through his head now, but he was determined to lighten the mood, in any way he could. "Hey," he said to get the other's attention. When the man did not turn, he continued nonchalantly, "You can tell me what's going on, you know," cocking his head to one side and dangling from the lowest branch, swaying from side to side.

Akatsuki finally turned then, determined to hit Kuro smack in the face with the iciest of glares, but seeing Kuro swinging from the branch by one hand like a monkey, he couldn't help but mentally crack up a little. _What an idiot_. His irritation had been caused by Kuro's absence and his own feelings about it, and although he wanted to continue to be confused and pissed off, he couldn't at the moment; the brunette just looked so uncharacteristically goofy. Trying hard to not laugh out loud, he held his composure with all his might and simply arched one eyebrow. "You know you look ridiculous, right?"

"Kind of the point," Kuro grinned, elated that his tactic of distracting Akatsuki worked. With the slightest effort and turn of his wrist, he flipped upside down and, letting go of the branch, he did a somersault in midair, landing gracefully on the forest floor. "Ta da!" he said, throwing his hands out to either side like a performer who'd just done the world's most outstanding trick. He felt utterly stupid at this display which was so out of character for him; there was no way in hell he would have ever conducted himself as such under any other circumstances, but as long as it got that terribly annoyed face to leave Akatsuki's features, he didn't care.

Akatsuki shook his head, inwardly laughing but keeping his face as stoic as he could manage, only the turned up corners of his lips betraying him. _What a goof…_ The space in his chest that had filled the moment Kuro had approached seemed to almost vibrate now, filling him with the familiar warming sensation that Kuro always seemed to provoke in him.

Kuro breathed a sigh of relief to himself. Although nervous to destroy the momentary good mood to bring up whatever was bothering the ex-human, he still needed to know. "So…" he said, bringing his tone back around to the serious. "What was that about?", he asked, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at the treetop they'd just descended from.

Akatsuki sighed. Although he appreciated Kuro's attempt to lift his mood, he knew the noble wouldn't let him off the hook that easily, and would still want an explanation for what had caused his sour demeanor. Kuro had a hard time letting things go, one of the many things he'd just come to deal with when it came to his teacher. So, would he be able to tell Kuro the truth? Maybe Kuro would have some sort of reasoning for why he felt this way. But no… there was _no_ way he could admit to Kuro that some sort of weird unexplainable bond had formed between them that he couldn't control. And if the bond was one sided, he'd look like an idiot.. More embarrassingly, he would _never_ be able to admit that it seemed like he couldn't go a few hours without feeling this way. No… _no way_ was he going to say anything even remotely close to that. Instead, he quickly thought of something less transparent to say. "Well, I'm assuming you already know that I haven't been sleeping the best lately…" he started awkwardly.

Kuro nodded. "It is true, I do sometimes hear you awake at night." At a look of apologize from Akatsuki, he added reassuringly, "You never wake me though." He would have to be asleep first to be woken up… he did very little sleeping with his head so full of thoughts of the the silvery haired newborn.

"I guess I just thought that if _I_ was up bright and early ready to work, so should my fearless leader," Akatsuki said. Kuro's lips twisted into his usual half grin, and failing to keep his face serious, Akatsuki's reciprocated in a teasing smirk. Frustratingly, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to stay mad at the brunette, especially when his eyes twinkled like that. He wished he knew why Kuro had this type of power over him. He hoped it wasn't the noble's maddeningly annoying emotion changing ability. But he could feel when Kuro was manipulating his emotions… This he was feeling on his own… he didn't care for it much, but he supposed it was better than being pissed off.

"Is that so?" Kuro replied, the smirk evident in his voice. Akatsuki normally wasn't the teasing sort, always much more serious. It was a nice change… Was this a sign that the ex-human was finally starting to loosen up around him? Or perhaps even forgive him for past transgressions? No, he couldn't let himself dare to wish for that. "Well I'll make sure to handle my business when it doesn't affect you next time." He winked.

Akatsuki felt a momentary pang of distress that he did his best to keep out of his expression, his stomach ache spiking then settling. Next time? So Kuro was planning on leaving again? He'd have to feel like this _again_? No, of course not, he thought. You'll get over this… _come on Akatsuki, get over this_ … "I'd appreciate that," he said with a joking air of mock stiffness, working to hide his sudden surge of panic.

Kuro inwardly grimaced. Of course, Akatsuki couldn't hide anything from him. He'd felt the ex-human's instant spike of emotion before it settled back to normal, and there was only one explanation for it. So he wasn't the only one who had been affected by his absence, as much as the the other's joking demeanor tried to mask it… Well that was it then, he thought. He wouldn't leave again, unless it was completely and totally unavoidable.

But he'd done a lot of thinking on his trip to the city, having nothing else to do but stare idly out the window, and he had decided it was for the best that they advance their training. Despite his own fears and reservations, he'd knew the future would come, as much as he wanted to slow it down or keep it at bay. They may as well be ready for it when it it did. So why not start now? "And speaking of training…" he said thoughtfully. Without warning, he lunged forward fast as lightning, aiming a swift jab at the middle of Akatsuki's chest with his right hand, not with the intent of actually landing a blow, but meant as a testing strike.

Akatsuki was caught off guard, but his keen senses caught the movement just in time and his quick reflexes reacted instinctively. His left hand came up protectively in front of him to block Kuro's, but it wasn't fast enough. The tip of one of Kuro's long fingers lightly touched his chest, right above his heart. He shivered involuntarily at the faint touch against his shirt instead of the hard blow he'd been expecting, throwing him even further off his guard.

"Had that been a real attempt, I would have pierced straight through your heart, fatally wounding you," Kuro said in his slight purr. "But at the very least, you have good reflexes, so you're _completely_ hopeless," he winked again, continuing his cheeky, joking manner.

Akatsuki's eyes were wide with surprise, but excitement rippled through him past the shock. All remembrance of his irritated mood and upset stomach gone, he felt elated. Was Kuro just messing around again, or was he _finally_ going to train him how to fight? He'd really be able to put these abilities to good use. Kuro jabbed again up toward Akatsuki's right shoulder with his left hand this time, but Akatsuki was ready for him. _Not this time_ , he thought. He caught Kuro's wrist in a tight grip and smirked, proud of himself that he'd been able to stop the noble's newest advance. But as he did so, he noted that Kuro was not putting nearly as much force into the jab as he could have. Whether this was because he didn't want to hurt him and he was just going easy, he didn't have time to contemplate. So focused on what Kuro's hands were doing, he hadn't noticed until it was too late that Kuro's right leg had hooked around his own left knee. With a swift fluid motion, Kuro pulled his leg out from under him. He lost his balance, and just as it had up in the tree, momentary and debilitating fear that he was falling gripped at him. But just as quickly as in the tree, he was caught by strong hands at the small of his back and around his extended wrist.

Kuro's smirk was identical to the one Akatsuki's had worn a moment before, his eyes glinting in triumph. "And you thought you had me," he murmured. He pulled Akatsuki upright by the wrist and let go of him regretfully.

Akatsuki, grateful to be back on two solid feet, was irritated again. The noble had an uncanny ability to take him from content to seriously annoyed faster than anyone else could. Seemed like Kuro would use any excuse he could to touch him. "You always have to do that, don't you?"

"Do what?" Kuro asked innocently, his eyebrow arching.

"Catch me like I'm some damsel in distress or something…" Akatsuki said, irritated.

"Would you rather I just let you fall?" Kuro asked nonchalantly.

"Well… no... I'd rather you didn't mess with me, period…" Akatsuki said with chagrin. "Why the need for the stunts? Could _just_ teach me, you know…"

"I thought I was teaching… you'll learn to watch all angles and do more than simply focus on the obvious avenue of attack, won't you?"

Akatsuki turned away with his arms crossed and grumbled incoherently under his breath, although Kuro was able to make out "annoying vampire", which seemed to be Akatsuki's favorite angry mumble towards him. Kuro chuckled to himself. He could tell Akatsuki wasn't _really_ upset, and there was something very endearing about the silver haired man when he was miffed like this. Like a little bulldog puppy with a grumpy face; too cute to be taken seriously.

"So do you want to learn or not?" Kuro said with a hint of the chuckle still in his voice.

Akatsuki turned and unfolded his arms, glaring playfully at Kuro, continuing the whole annoyed charade. "Oh yes, teach me, oh powerful Sensei," he said sarcastically with a ground-sweeping mock bow to the brunette.

Kuro raised an eyebrow as if to say 'really?' "Maybe it is you who should be taking this more seriously. This is what _you_ wanted, after all."

Akatsuki sighed, dropping the attitude a little. "Fine.. Yes, I want to learn," he said more seriously. "Just don't screw with me."

"Alright then. Now that first move, the one toward your heart, was a typical vampire attack, often used as a first strike. There are a few regions that a fighter will always target. These are the neck–" he stepped forward quickly and made a slashing motion at Akatsuki's throat with his extended claws, purposely missing by less than an inch, "the chest–" he jabbed out at Akatsuki's chest again, only touching it with the tips of his long fingers and miming a 'ripping your heart out' action, "and the abdomen." He sent a third slashing motion across Akatsuki's stomach, again only missing by a fraction of an inch. Although Akatsuki was expecting it, the sharp claws were too close for comfort and he jumped back a step as the swipe missed him.

"Any strong blows in one of the places I just mentioned by an experienced or powerful vampire will almost always be nearly fatal, at the very least they'll bring you down and leave you vulnerable to a fatal attack, so protect your core," Kuro continued. "This of course doesn't mean that you should ignore other attacks or not put as much effort into deflecting them; any serious injury sustained will still take a while to heal, leaving you vulnerable as well. Injuries to your extremities will make it difficult for you to fight back, and although we heal quickly, we still feel pain and can become incapacitated by it. Vampires can only be killed a few ways: either by extracting the heart from the body or damaging it beyond our healing abilities, or by removal of the head."

Akatsuki nodded. None of this was all that foreign to him; he'd never had much of a combative nature, but these concepts seemed relatively similar to how humans would fight. Besides the whole death via ripping out hearts thing...

"Let's go again. Ready?" Kuro said.

Akatsuki nodded again, mentally preparing himself. He kept his eyes focused resolutely on the noble, intently trying to gauge even the slightest movement. The man before him stayed completely still, probably longer than he should have. What was he waiting for? Akatsuki watched as his amber eyes glinted and his lips curled into an arrogant little smile, obviously confident with his abilities. It spiked a flame in him to try to take him down. Suddenly, Akatsuki felt the tiniest vibration in the ground beneath him, which would have been undetectable if he hadn't been paying this much attention. Kuro's left foot pushed back an infinitesimal amount, the almost unnoticeable shift that was all that he needed to propel himself forward in a flash. And then he was nowhere, practically vanishing into thin air with how fast he moved. But Akatsuki was determined not to be fooled by this trick like he'd been previously, when Kuro would spring on him from seemingly nowhere. Instead of using his sight as the main source of perception, he focused on Kuro's presence and heartbeat to follow his movements. Quicker than he thought possible, the brunette had moved around behind him, planning to strike him from the rear, based on the change in the air vibrations. Akatsuki spun around faster than he'd ever moved, bracing himself in a protective stance, using his forearm to stop the force of Kuro's swift yet measurable blow aimed right at his face.

All of this happened in less than a second, and the pair now stood locked in a frozen standstill, both gazing at the other in wonder, too stunned to move. Akatsuki thought this would be another instance where Kuro would be victorious, but he was flabbergasted that he'd managed to block a blow from the noble. It had seemed like a real strike too, with considerable force behind it. Looks like the kiddy gloves were off, he thought. And he _could_ handle it… he really could. He know he shouldn't be so excited, since _one_ blocked attack didn't mean the difference between life or death in a real fight, but he still felt an elated sort of high at his actual triumph. His stomach was still doing uncomfortable flip-flops, but he just chalked it up to nerves.

Kuro was astounded that his speed, the trump card and advantage he'd been banking on, had not been enough to catch the newborn off guard as it usually did. He'd pushed himself full out, but Akatsuki had been able to block him. Looks like he's learning extremely quickly. _Extraordinary_ … His heart thudded with pride and excitement. Alright then… let's try again, he thought. He jabbed again, in a deliberately similar combination to the first one, to see if his opponent had learned anything. He went for the throat, but Akatsuki blocked it. He changed tactics mid strike and went for the heart instead, but thwarted again. His next swipe at Akatsuki's stomach was dodged easily as the newborn curled his spine slightly, midsection now out of reach of his attack. The ex-human was fast when on point and focused, far faster than he'd expected. Kuro quickly went for the same leg hook that he'd tripped him up with earlier, but Akatsuki stepped out of his reach and sprang backward 10 feet, crouching defensively, watching him through guarded eyes.

Kuro straightened, evaluating his opponent with mild astonishment. "Very good," he said smoothly. "Although you anticipated my movements because you know me and knew what to expect, that was still well done. You have natural instincts. But you must get better at being able to follow my movements, see everything, not just leave it to chance. I'll no longer go easy on you." Akatsuki nodded in response. "Then let's go again." And Kuro sprang, but not for Akatsuki this time, but up into the tree branches above them. He disappeared into the overhang, moving so silently and stealthily that the tiny sounds of his even movements matched the rustling of the remaining fall leaves playing of the gentle breeze.

Akatsuki watched his ascent upward until he disappeared, paying attention to his movements and the way the air shifted as the branches moved. He pondered exactly how Kuro would go about this. In previous little tests like this where Kuro has just been playing around, he'd dropped from the trees and landed behind him. Akatsuki expected this now, and focused his mental attention to the forest behind him. But as Kuro had said, he knew him. Kuro knew he'd be expecting what he'd done in the past, and therefore would know Akatsuki would be anticipating an attack from the rear. Would Kuro take that assumption and switch it up, attacking head on where he thought may not be focusing? Could he effectively watch both? He felt awkward and stupid standing still like this, the easiest of targets, but this was an exercise, and he didn't know what to do or where to go. So he remained stupidly stationary, as open prey.

Kuro, well hidden in what was left of the fall foliage, contemplated their position carefully. He knew exactly what was running through the ex-human's mind, and he was going to use the confusion to his advantage. He crept silently through the branches, picking thicker branches so they wouldn't shake as much under his weight, moving around behind Akatsuki, a tactic he knew the man would be expecting. He coiled for the attack, and sprang forward to nimbly swing through the branches, catching one of them and deliberately snapping it off to create a distraction, the loud crack echoing through the little clearing. Akatsuki heard the sound and whipped around, but Kuro had already changed directions in a fraction of a second, swinging down and landing silently like a cat, now behind him.

Akatsuki felt Kuro drop behind him and he turned around again, readying himself as before. His eyes widened in shock as the brunette lunged forward, a devilish gleam on his face. His breath came out in a surprised huff as Kuro tackled him to the ground, pinning him to it. As his back hit the earth hard, a stab of white hot agony shot through him and he cried out, his breath choking off in his throat. A thick sharp branch, jagged at one end, had pierced deep through the flesh of his left shoulder blade.

Kuro eased up, concern flashing across his face, his eyes alarmed as he smelled blood, Akatsuki's sweet, sweet blood. The cry of pain from Akatsuki pierced him like a dagger, ripping into his very soul. "What happened? Akatsuki?" He tried to hold his breath, wanting to avoid breathing in too much of the glorious scent but his head was already beginning to swim with it. Bloodlust was starting to cloud his vision as he stared at the man beneath him.

Akatsuki grimaced, clenching his teeth together. He sat up a little, reaching back and tenderly touching the branch sticking out. _Holy hell this hurts..._ Stealing his nerve, he gripped it tightly and wrenched the branch from his back, an almost roaring snarl escaping his lips from the searing pain as he did so. Breathing heavily through the pain, he brought the branch around in front of him to look at it, noticing his own glistening blood coating the barbed point. He looked away from it to see Kuro staring at it as well, body rigid and eyes wide. Seeing the obvious discomfort, Akatsuki had a sudden idea, wanting to see if he could catch the noble while he was distracted. In a swift motion and glint of triumph in his eyes, he sent a slash up toward Kuro's neck, the pointed tip of the branch stopping just shy of piercing the pale skin. He had him, finally! But his exultant smirk turned into an irritated frown as Kuro had caught Akatsuki's wrist and held it fast, with the branch's sharp end mere centimeters from his exposed throat. He hadn't even flinched.

Kuro's mind had iced over as he'd watched Akatsuki pull the branch from his back and the scent of his blood intensified as it caught the breeze. He simply sat motionless with the same expression of stiff amazement and firm forced control, holding his breath as best he could. But he was still aware enough to stop the man's advance easily. After a few moments, he seemed to compose himself, blinking a few times to clear his head. He looked down at Akatsuki with slight humor touching his features now. "I was concerned about you, of course I'd let my guard down, but you can't possibly think I'd be completely vulnerable, do you?" He still refused to take more than the absolutely necessary amount of oxygen, fearing a deep breath of Akatsuki's delicious scent could send him over the edge he was desperately clinging to. He moved backward off Akatsuki, gingerly as to not jossle him, while also trying not to show how much he was trembling. "I am so sorry, I was careless in my attack."

Akatsuki squirmed a little as felt the wound closing; it felt odd and foreign, just as it had been when his hand healed before his eyes. He waited a moment for it to completely heal, but as he made to sit up all the way, a slightly less severe but still noticeable prick stung as he moved his shoulder blade. As he flexed and moved the muscle again, a sharper jolt of pain ripped through it, and a hiss passed through his clenched teeth. Was there supposed to be this much pain still? He thought the wound had healed, he'd felt it closing. He shifted again and the pain reared again.

"Are you alright?" Kuro asked, his voice full of concern as he grasped Akatsuki's upper arm on his uninjured side to help him sit up. He moved around behind him to examine the healing wound. The wound had completely healed and no scar was left behind of course; all that was left as evidence of the incident was the pink, irritated skin Kuro had been experimentally touching. "Move again for me?" With Kuro's gentle fingers still in place exploratorily on his shoulder blade, Akatsuki flexed and slightly rotated his shoulder, but he stiffened as pain obviously coursed through him. Kuro heard him hiss again in discomfort, and he frowned deeper. "I think your skin may have accidentally healed itself around a splinter of wood left behind, could have broken off," he said after a moment. "That can sometimes happen due to our accelerated healing."

"I thought our skin forced crap like that out when it healed…" Akatsuki said in a growl, moving his shoulder again experimentally and feeling another white hot stab of pain.

Kuro glanced at him warily. "How would you know that?"

"No reason, just guessing is all…" Akatsuki said, blushing a little but averting his eyes as he nonchalantly flexed the hand he'd broken against the tree in the forest. He knew it wasn't possible, but he could almost feel a phantom ache deep in the bones, and another in his heart that he didn't understand.

Kuro let the matter drop as he continued to examine the ex-human's back, gently probing his fingers around, gaining a jerk and a wince from Akatsuki as he touched. "It'll have to come out, or it'll continue to cause you pain," Kuro said quietly.

"So, do vampires have doctors or something? Surgeons?" Akatsuki asked, realizing how ridiculous it sounded.

"Not a whole lot of need, as you can imagine… of course there are some, but this needs to come out sooner rather than later, so it doesn't cause any further harm," Kuro said, inwardly hating every word as he spoke. Taking the splinter out would mean he'd have to purposefully cause Akatsuki pain whether he liked it or not, and he'd have to subject himself to more of Akatsuki's sweet scented blood, and directly from the source. He wasn't sure that was something he could endure. The last time he'd even been in the same place with Akatsuki and blood, and not even the ex-human's blood, he'd practically gone insane with it. Just being this close to Akatsuki's scent was difficult. How on earth would he be able to do _this_? But he'd have to… He would do anything for Akatsuki.

Akatsuki knew what had to be done. Kuro would have to dig his claws around in his shoulder to get that chunk out, which was going to be _zero_ fun… and would Kuro even be able to do it? The last incident between them had been over Kuro's uncontrolled bloodlust, and he knew the man's feelings about about _his_ blood in particular. So would he be able to handle himself this time? "Not that I'm doubting your abilities as a skilled vampire surgeon or anything," he said sarcastically, trying to keep his tone jaunty, "but you got this, right?" He couldn't stop his voice from trembling at the end.

Kuro stopped touching the wounded area and moved back around to face Akatsuki. He smiled reassuringly, but he didn't really feel confident at all. In his abilities to remove the splinter, yes. In his ability to control himself….? He just had to pretend, for Akatsuki's sake. But he could see the fear flickering the other's eyes, and it rolled off his aura in waves. "Of course I've got this. You'll be fine in just a second. Try to remain as absolutely still as you can. Even it if hurts, don't pull away. That may only make things worse. Okay?"

Akatsuki took a deep breath in, setting his jaw in a tight but determined grimace, bracing himself for the pain he knew was coming. Another wave of pain coursed down his back as he inhaled, and the exhale came out shaky. "Okay… Just do it." He was putting a lot of trust in Kuro… he just prayed it wasn't misplaced.

Kuro moved back around behind Akatsuki and squared himself. He took hold of Akatsuki's ripped shirt by the collar at the nape of his neck, and used the tiniest bit of strength to rip the shirt down the back and pushed it to either side out of the way, leaving his back exposed. He took his own deep breath and tried to calm his heightened nerves. He was about to smell a whole lot more of Akatsuki's blood, even be covered in it soon, and it terrified him. But this was necessary; he just had to keep reminding himself that he had to do this… he was putting himself in this situation not because of a lack of control or a bloodlust takeover, but because he had himself under control. He had to, for Akatsuki. Slowly, he moved his left hand around in front of Akatsuki, placing it on his chest to keep him steady. Akatsuki jumped a little, obviously startled by the unexpected touch, but settled back into his motionless posture. Kuro momentarily noticed the strength in the chest muscles beneath his fingers but pushed the thought away before he could let himself get distracted. He probed around a bit more, and when he got a particularly evident jerk from Akatsuki, he poked a bit harder in that spot. "Here?" he asked. Akatsuki nodded, wincing again. "Alright then, ready?" Kuro said, extending the nails on his right hand and held it at the ready at the vanished wound.

"Ready," Akatsuki said, closing his eyes and taking another breath in, holding it in anticipation. Instead of focusing on what was about to happen in his back, he noticed how warm Kuro's hand was against his chest, and how he felt a pulse radiate and pass through the spread palm and fingers. Was he imagining it, or was it the noble's calming ability? Either way, it soothed him.

As slowly and gently as he could, Kuro pressed his claw tips into Akatsuki's shoulder, allowing the sharp points to pierce the flesh. Shockingly scarlet blood burst forth, pooling into droplets and threatening to fall down the ex-human's back. It earned a gasp from the Akatsuki, and the skin beneath his fingers spasmed a little as the muscles clenched and tightened. Kuro kept his left hand firmly on the ex-human's chest, holding him steady. "Try your best to relax, I know it hurts," he said soothingly. He sent a wave of calm serenity through his fingers into Akatsuki, and he felt the tension in the muscles relax slightly. "It'll be over in just a second." He pushed his claws in deeper, causing another hiss of pain from Akatsuki. More blood flowed from the newly created wound, coating his fingers and running in droplets down Akatsuki's pale back. Kuro held his breath, forcing himself to keep his focus. Moving his fingers as little as possible, he felt around with his thumb and index finger, fishing for the piece of splintered wood. Although he knew that Akatsuki would heal up just fine, he wanted to cause as little pain as possible, but the deliberate slowness was maddening. If he didn't care about hurting the ex-human, he would have plunged his hand right in and dug around, not bothering to take his time or be careful. But he did care, so much more than Akatsuki knew. He just didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. The effects of bloodlust were already making it extremely hard to concentrate, even though he hadn't yet filled his senses with Akatsuki's blood, holding his breath as he was. It was that potent to him, seemingly seeping into every part of him. Even as he tried to force his mind to stay clear and calm, his mouth watered and his fangs throbbed. He knew if he let his self-restraint falter, it could all be over in a fraction of a second. He couldn't be sure of what he'd do, but it wouldn't be good. So he held his control in a vice grip, straining everything he had to not let it slip. His muscles practically ached from holding himself so resolutely controlled.

Akatsuki tried to sit as still as possible, but this hurt like a son of a bitch! His breath was coming heavier, ragged and hissing with the pain. 'God, can't he be any faster about this?!' his mind growled. Quick like a band aid, just rip the thing out. But then he reminded himself that Kuro was being gentle as to not hurt him more. Well that's all fine and dandy, but he just wished it could be over. He could feel Kuro's claws gently raking at each centimeter of his muscles, digging, gnawing at him. He could feel his own warm blood dripping heavier down his back. How was Kuro handling this, his hands literally coated in blood he seemed to crave above others? Akatsuki swallowed past his dry throat, trying not to think about what would happen if this all went horribly wrong. He inhaled sharply and groaned at a particularly weird feeling pinch of Kuro's claws.

Not finding the piece of wood as easily as he'd hoped, Kuro glanced down at the jagged branch lying on the ground, the blood still coating it. It had been covered in Akatsuki's blood up to about a fourth of the branch, a good 4 or so inches. He had hoped he wouldn't have to go this deep, and that perhaps the healing process may have forced the shard more to the outside of Akatsuki's muscle and skin. So much for wishful thinking, he thought grimly, as he pushed still deeper into the ex-human's flesh, feeling it tearing against his strong nails.

This time, Akatsuki wasn't able to hold back and he attempted to jerk away from the pain, a cry choking off halfway as he tried desperately to keep it in. "Kuro, arghhhh damnit!" he growled. "Get it out already!"

"I'm trying, you have to stop moving," Kuro said. "The wound will close if I stop now and I'll have to start all over." Blood was practically pouring over his hands and down Akatsuki's back now, and his tongue had unconsciously tasted the scent of it in the air as he'd spoken. The sensory parts of his brain he'd been trying to keep dormant jerked alive, and every part of his mind was suddenly filled with Akatsuki. Shit… this is bad… The bloodlust was rushing in like a tidal wave now, and it was all he could do to keep his vision clear. His fangs were throbbing painfully, aching for what he was denying them, and he could hear blood rushing and pounding in his ears. Akatsuki's smooth skin looked so deliciously appealing, his neck fully exposed...inviting… No… not now! He shook his head to clear his mind, making sure not to jossle Akatsuki as he did so. Stay focused. But he knew that if he didn't find it soon, their situation would become dire…

And then, just when he felt like he couldn't hold onto his sanity a second longer, he felt it. His index finger grazed against a foreign object, different from the muscle tissue. As he touched it experimentally, he felt Akatsuki flinch and gasp. He closed his finger and thumb around the piece of wood, pulling it back as gently as he could. He extracted his hand, covered in blood, with the inch long jagged wood splinter in tact between his fingers.

A snarl ripped through Akatsuki's throat, an unexpected animalistic noise that startled them both. He'd felt the shard coming out, ripping its way along inside him on its way out. Breath coming in quiet pants now, he felt the wound closing, but it was much slower and sluggish than before, and it seemed more painful this time. Maybe Kuro had messed him up more than he thought, or had he just lost that much blood? "Good God that hurt…" he growled, trying to get his ragged breathing under control. His stomach was churning and he felt like he was going to throw up.

Kuro watched as the wound closed, and he breathed a little sigh of relief, then instantly regretted it as he was forced to suck in a breath filled of Akatsuki's scent. Desire was burning in him now, snarling like a caged dragon through his chest. He tried his best to speak normally. "If you weren't a vampire, you probably would have passed out from loss of blood by now." He paused, appraising Akatsuki. He seemed alright... "How do you feel? Lightheaded?"

Akatsuki took a quick inventory of himself, moving his shoulder around experimentally. The pain was mostly gone, just a leftover soreness. He was thirstier than usual; his throat burned a little uncomfortably, but nothing that he hadn't learned how to handle. His stomach still felt queasy, but he was dealing with it. "I'm okay," he said, shifting around to face Kuro, catching sight of the surprisingly large amount of his blood pooled on the ground. He'd lost that much? "I didn't think that little tiny thing could hurt that much," he said distractedly.

"I never said being a vampire would stop injuries from hurting, just maybe not as much…." He picked the branch up off the ground, studying it's sharp end with a puzzled expression. "Although, I am surprised this pierced your skin at all. Should have broken off in the impact, or just grazed you. Our skin can be pierced by strong weapons and bullets, and by vampire claws and teeth, but little else." He moved the sharpest part of the point across his wrist in a quick slash, but nothing happened. He was trying to focus it attention anywhere else, but his throat was aching, his fangs still throbbing, his heart still racing...

Akatsuki watched him attempt to cut himself, chagrin washing over him as jealousy welling up inside him, even though he'd never admit it. "Is it because I'm an Level D?" he said quietly, staring down at the ground again. The words burned like venom in his mouth. "I'm not as strong…right?"

Kuro stopped trying to cut himself, glancing from his wrist up at Akatsuki. He felt a small wave of self-pity flow from him. "If you don't like the term, just call yourself a new vampire," he said kindly.

Akatsuki didn't respond. Regardless of what he called himself, the fact of the matter wouldn't change. He'd probably always be this weak and pathetic. Kuro was so much stronger than him… He tried to swallow as a lump seemed to materialize in his throat, but the burning there didn't subside. Was he really that thirsty, just from losing a little blood? He grimaced.

Kuro saw his expression. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine." Akatsuki assured again. Determined to change the subject, he added, "thank you for getting that out," his gaze shifting to the shard of wood Kuro was still holding between his fingers. His fingers that were covered in blood… They should probably get back to the house so they could both get cleaned up. He felt the stickiness of the blood on his back and where it'd dripped down and soaked through his jeans, and the less than warm breeze on his bare upper body was making him feel a bit feverish. This couldn't be easy for Kuro either, exposed to this much of his blood. He was just hoping that the noble could keep it together. He looked calm enough… but he'd experienced his fine acting skills before...

"Of course, anytime." Kuro got to his feet, looking down at Akatsuki. "I'd help you up, but…" He gestured to his own bloodstained hands.

"It's okay, I got it," Akatsuki said as he made to stand, but as he said the words, his head throbbed and he felt incredibly dizzy. He put a hand to his head, trying to steady the spinning, staggering a little as he got to his feet. Kuro was there in an instant, supporting him by the arms, holding him up. "I'm fine, really," he managed to say, but even as he tried to remove his arm from Kuro's grip, another wave of dizziness swept over him. He felt so sick to his stomach now, a nausea that had grown throughout the day heightening now, and his throat was burning more and more with each passing second. Seemed like he went from fine to this in a matter of just few moments… Was he really that hungry? Or was it something else?

"Alright, let's get you back," Kuro said with a little sigh as he swung the ex-human's uninjured arm over his shoulder to support him. Akatsuki grimaced as the jossle made his stomach roil again and he almost heaved, but held it back. They started walking back in the direction of house, slow and steady to keep Akatsuki's nausea under control. "You know, if I carried, we'd be there in 10 seconds flat," Kuro said with a small chuckle, trying to hide his worry behind a joke.

"In your dreams…" Akatsuki scoffed.

Kuro turns his head a little bit to hide his wistful smile. _If only you knew..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

They managed, slowly but surely to reach the house. Akatsuki's condition, whatever was going on with him, had gone from bad to worse in the time it took to reach the garden. Kuro noticed as the newborn leaned more and more of his weight onto him for support as they walked, and it worried him. Kuro continued to ask Akatsuki what was wrong, if he needed stop, and finally, when Kuro was practically carrying his whole weight, he asked if he needed to be carried. Akatsuki would respond with "I'm fine, just dizzy", then "keep going", and finally, the only response Kuro would get from him was wave of his hand, a motion to keep moving. And Akatsuki kept clutching at his stomach and wincing, breath coming in more and more ragged pulls. Kuro didn't understand… Vampires don't get stomach aches... his anxiety mounted; what on earth could be wrong? If it weren't for the ex-human's abnormally stubborn resolve, he would and swept him up and carried him as fast as he could into the house, but he knew how Akatsuki would feel about that. He was relieved when, after what seemed like far too long, they reached the edge of the forest.

Akatsuki groaned thankfully as they reached the end of the trees and the dark garden opened up before them, the fountain playing gently as though nothing was wrong in the world, glittering in the moonlight. He had no idea how he'd made it all the way here, as he felt like he should have collapsed long ago. Without Kuro's support, his knees would have buckled out from under him. His throat ached worse than ever, scorched and burning now. He'd felt off all day, kind of clammy and a little dizzy, and his stomachache had gotten worse, but all of a sudden it had came on full blast, hitting him like a freight train. He remembered feeling something like this once when he was a kid, when we came down with a terrible case of pneumonia after being on a camping trip with his father. But he'd never felt like this before, so ridiculously weak, like he hadn't eaten in days. But he'd just eaten this morning, and had blood a mere two days ago. There was no way he should be feeling like this. He thought vampires couldn't get sick, or at least that's what Kuro had said. There was something very odd about this...

The pair staggered up to the house, Akatsuki using all the energy he could muster just to put one foot in front of the other. The moment Kuro felt Akatsuki's knees give way, he swept the newborn up into his arms, hooking his legs up and cradling him against his chest again. Akatsuki started to struggle, but with no strength left in him, he succumbed and simply growled a little under his breath to display his annoyance. Quick as a flash, Kuro had the back door open and was up the stairs and through Akatsuki's bedroom door. He made a movement to lay Akatsuki down on his bed, but Akatsuki muttered something against his shoulder that sounded like 'bathroom'. Kuro obliged, and laid him down next to the toilet. Backing away into the doorway, he watched fretfully as Akatsuki was sick over the porcelain basin, convulsing and shaking from the weight of his heaves. Through his delirium, Akatsuki just barely noticed how shockingly red the blood he was expelling was...

Unable to watch his love in such pain, Kuro darted into the closet and grabbed a few blood bags from the fridge, returning in a flash. In that second away from Akatsuki, so many thoughts were running through his head that they all jumbled together in a mess of noise. What was going on? What could this possibly be? It had just been a branch, no big deal, easily healed. It shouldn't be causing issues like this. Did it put the man's system into some sort of shock? The ex-human had seemed completely fine one second, and in the next second he was like this? He had never, in his entire existence, experienced a vampire with the flu, or whatever this was... and it had come on so strong, so quickly... it didn't make any sense.

When it seemed like his stomach was finally empty of all it had to give, Akatsuki slumped back against the tile of the bathroom wall, his clammy skin contrasting against the cold surface. Even while delirious and dizzy from the pain, he'd realized something while retching. This dizzying, throat aching, stomach churning, chest tightening pain coursing through him; he'd felt it before, during his transformation from human to vampire. But that was long over, why would he feel this way now? Were these aftereffects? What the hell was going on? He tried to take deep breaths to calm his body, but it seemed like his constricted chest wasn't allowing him to get enough oxygen.

Hesitating in the doorway again, Kuro appraised Akatsuki worriedly. His color was off, much paler than was normal, and his brow and collar of the tattered remains of his shirt were damp with sweat. His chest heaved beneath the shirt, his breathing ragged. He allowed the ex-human time to catch his breath before speaking. "Tell me how you're feeling… What's going on?"

Akatsuki looked up at him slowly, eyes hooded as though exhausted. He took an extra deep breath in, the expanding of his lungs sending a piercing pain through his chest as he did so. "Dizzy..." he breathed quietly, all energy to speak at a normal volume gone. "And my stomach… is killing me… Like… knives piercing everywhere. Sort of… like…"

"Like your transformation?" Kuro finished for him. Akatsuki nodded weakly. Damn… Kuro thought, gritting his teeth. That's what he'd been afraid to hear. Well, only one way to fix this… He stepped forward and held out the blood bags in his hand, motioning for Akatsuki to take them.

Akatsuki reached for the bags without hesitation. He was surprised his scorching throat hadn't burnt to a crisp by now... He hated it every time; the thought that he needed this to survive, and the feeling of revulsion he always got when he was finished, but this was a extraneous circumstance. He knew the only way to combat what was happening was to quench his body's bizarre reactions with blood, retrieving his strength. Pulling off the tube at the top and throwing it off to the side in his haste, he drank directly from the bag, sucking greedily like a child with a sippy-cup. He didn't care how he looked, his empty insides ached for it. Quieting the burning inside him was all he cared about right now. Bloodlust rushed in on him from all angles, enclosing him in a hot, bright red bubble as it always did, but he did little to fight it this time. He didn't have the energy to, and what good would it do anyway? So he gave in, letting his instincts take over as he hungrily drank the bag dry. Without stopping, he pulled the top off the second bag and drained it as well, letting it fall beside him and finally relaxing back in a haze of blood that surrounded all of his senses, waiting for the life source to take effect.

Kuro watched hopefully as the second of the two bags emptied in a matter of moments, waiting for some sign from Akatsuki that he felt better, that the blood had done the trick. When Akatsuki didn't say anything, he prompted, "How do you feel now?"

Akatsuki's bright red eyes blinked slowly as he took slower, more even breaths. "I'm...okay..." he said quietly. As he came down from the bloodlust, chagrin coursed through him. He'd let instinct take over, which is something he said he'd try his best not to do. But the pain had driven him to allow himself to go that deep. And yet… he felt like this amount of blood should have completely eliminated his unexplained symptoms. As he sat and took inventory of himself, he slowly realized the blood hadn't helped. If anything, he felt worse than before…

After a few moments of tense waiting, Akatsuki doubled up, leaning forward between his knees and clutched his stomach. Kuro took a tentative step forward, but quickly stepped back as the ex-human flung himself over the toilet once more, choking the violently red blood back up into the basin. Akatsuki clenched onto the back of the toilet for balance with one white-knuckled hand, until the cover and back broke with a loud resonating crack, a deep fracture carving its way through the porcelain. An agonized moaning growl rumbled through his chest, a noise of gargled agony. Finally, after more body-racking heaves, he crumpled back onto the cold tile with his knees pulled up to his chest, body shaking uncontrollably with weakness and pain.

Kuro stared down at Akatsuki, eyes wide with horror as the meaning of what was happening washed over him; Akatsuki's body was no longer accepting human blood, it was ...rejecting it? But why? What had happened to cause such a drastic change? Hadn't he been completely fine mere days ago, even hours ago? His mind spinning, he frantically tried to think of what to do. What about a different kind of blood? Akatsuki seemed to prefer O- best, but what about other blood types? But that wouldn't make this much the blood tablets he was developing work? No, of course not. There was no way he would try such an unknown variable here, especially on an ex-human newborn. They'd never been tested on ex-humans and he had no idea how Akatsuki would react. So that was out. There had to be something… come on Kuro… And then it came to him. He realized he had known it was the alternative all along, the only option. An alternative that he wanted to avoid at all costs, because he knew Akatsuki would hate the thought of it even more than drinking human blood…

Hating what he was about to do, Kuro used one claw-extended finger and drug it across his wrist, which he held out in invitation. Bright red blood dripped from the wound, almost instantly filling the air with the scent of his own blood. "Drink it," the noble said.

Kuro's blood's effect was instantaneous, and Akatsuki throat had all but closed as the force of his bloodlust hit him like a ton of bricks again, faster and harder than any other time it had taken him. He'd been exposed to Kuro's blood before, but never like this, when his body was empty and craving so deeply. "What?" he choked after a moment of stunned silence, surprised his voice worked at all with how dry and constricted his throat felt.

"Drink," Kuro said again, his tone less offering and more commanding this time. The cut had quickly healed but the droplet remained, glistening in the bright light of the bathroom. "The only explanation for what's happening to you is that your body is rejecting the human blood. Why, really have no idea. But we don't have time to figure out why right now, not while you're in this much pain; we have to remedy this as soon as possible. It would be very unhealthy for you to remain this way. So we have but one last option; vampire blood. My blood." He ran his claw across his wrist again, deeper this time, allowing more blood to burst forth and perfume the air with it's scent. The small room filled with it now. A few drops trickled down the side of his wrist and splattered onto the floor.

Akatsuki's mind, the part of him that wasn't being rapidly consumed by bloodlust, shied away from the invitation, but his body fought desperately with it as instinct tried to take over again. It literally felt like a razorblade had plunged deep into his midsection and was twisting over and over. Every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire. This was just like what had happened in the cemetery. With the pain, it took every ounce of will he had left in him to not to give in to the scent filling him down to his core, to end this agony however he could. As another pang of agony shot through his stomach, he had no choice but to accept what Kuro had said to be true. His body was… rejecting human blood? But isn't that what vampires survive on? Kuro had said before that vampires do drink from each other, but human blood is a main source of sustenance, right? So what was wrong with him? Why was his body rejecting the only things that provided life, and instead killing him from the inside right now? He couldn't wrap his head around this with the effects of Kuro's blood pressing ever deeper into him… He was terrified, panicking as his vision was filtered more and more with red, his stomach heaving, his chest tight to the point it felt like it was constricting his heart.

Kuro read the battling emotions in the ex-human's aura. White-hot anguish, crippling fear, uncertainty, desire for the blood… He knew how hard this must be. But he just couldn't let this go on, he couldn't allow Akatsuki to stay in pain. He took a step toward Akatsuki, but the man curled away and scooted back into the wall. With his knees pulled up against his chest, he looked like a terrified child, and it gripped at Kuro's heart. "Please Akatsuki…" he said imploringly. "I know it isn't ideal, but I don't see any other option. If I did, I would gladly present it to you. I just… I can't see you in pain any longer… please…" That last pleading word slipped out without Kuro meaning to say it, but it caught and held Akatsuki's attention.

Dark grey irises circled in crimson lifted to meet ardent amber ones. Kuro's voice had come from what seemed like a long way off, muffled as though spoken underwater, but that last sentence cut through the haze in Akatsuki's brain and pierced him. Kuro sounded worried about him… really truly worried. Kuro didn't want to make him do this… this wasn't just another stunt or a weird part to Kuro's humor, it was real. It was their only option. None of this made any sense, but what else could they do… His stomach lurched with the most violent punch yet, but with nothing left to give, he simply collapsed forward onto his hand and knees. Kuro was at his side in a flash, supporting him just as he had those only two weeks ago during his transformation. Past the pain, his mind felt the dejavu of what seemed like ages ago, but he didn't shy away as he had when Kuro was a complete stranger. Kuro's presence was calming now rather than irritating or frightening, and his hands on were soothing against his clammy skin. Without warning, Kuro gently pulled him out of his curled fetal position and sat them both back, and he now found himself on Kuro's lap, curled and rested against a strong arm with his head on the noble's shoulder. Extraordinarily surprising to them both, Akatsuki let go of his usual control and allowed himself to be cradled like this, no energy left to muster his usual stubborn and sometimes hostile attitude. Neither knowing what else to do or even if what was about to happen was the right path at all, they sat like this for a few long moments.

Kuro, hardly able to believe what was happening, remained completely still, not wanting to jossle Akatsuki at all. He enjoyed being this close to Akatsuki, but it wasn't under the circumstances he would have wished. Was he forcing the ex-human into this? This wasn't how he wanted this to be… But he just knew in his heart that he couldn't sit idly by and watch as the man he cared for was in this much agony. "Are you alright with this?" he murmured. He breathed in after he spoke, nearly stunned as he always was by how good the silver haired man smelled, even after everything that had happened that day. His scent was mixed with the smell of earth, which somehow only intensified it. He was barely able to suppress the shiver that ran down his spine.

Akatsuki thought for a moment, as best as he could through the blur of pain and barely contained bloodlust he was clouded in. Was he okay with this? He'd gotten used to drinking blood, even though he didn't really care for it. He didn't make a fuss because he knew he needed it to survive, and with the bags, he didn't have to kill anyone to get it, so it was alright with him. But this? Drinking vampire blood directly from the source, especially from Kuro? The only blood that he'd really truly desired, against his best attempts not to? He had a million questions running through his head; 'Can I really feed from Kuro?' 'How do I do that, I don't even know how?' 'Wouldn't it just make the desire for Kuro's blood that much stronger?' 'Will this create a bond between us?' 'What will this do to our already weird relationship?' to name a few. But he didn't have the energy to address any of them and none of it really mattered while he could feel the burning pain coursing through his very veins, every muscle on fire. He was almost to the point where he'd rip his own muscles clean off if it'd take the pain away, he couldn't bare this a moment more. He swallowed hard before speaking, trying to deaden the scorching ache in his throat. "Not really," he said, his voice hoarse. "But I guess I don't really have a choice, do I?" He winced, holding his stomach. He felt like he might pass out from the pain before too long; he was getting weaker by the second, if that was even possible.

Kuro held out his free wrist again, right in front of Akatsuki this time. "Please…" he said. "It will take the pain away. It will make you stronger." He had no idea if this was really true, but he had to believe it. It was far better than thinking of the alternative. He sat, waiting, passing calming thoughts through his gift into Akatsuki's shaking form, barely able to contain his own trembling. As confident as he acted, he was afraid as well. As a highborn noble vampire, his blood was coveted, and his family had always made sure that he remained pure, as a noble should. As he'd grew through his own knowledge and research, he learned of the different ways and reasons for blood sharing, and he'd decided that he wanted to remain unbitten until he found the person he wanted to bond with, so no one had ever fed from him before. Was he afraid of the bite? Maybe a tad more than he'd ever adimit. But this was Akatsuki they were talking about here, and he would do absolutely anything for him, whatever the cost. His heart had chosen for him… But regardless of the reason behind it, he'd allow Akatsuki to take from him forever, if that was what was necessary.

Akatsuki considered Kuro's extended wrist for a moment, staring at it with a blank expression on his face. He didn't know what to think, or how to feel about what he was about to do. Maybe not thinking about it was better, turning it all off. Hopefully save his own life now, face the consequences later, he could do that, right?. He knew the only way to get through this was to completely give in to his vampire nature. He was terrified of course; he had no idea what this would do to him or even if it would help, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to go through with this in his current state of mind. Reluctantly, but with an air of exhausted release, he gave into the instincts that were screaming at him, and sank deep into the bloodlust he'd been denying, deeper than he'd ever allowed himself to go. It flooded in and consumed his conscious thought, taking over his mind in a way that was oddly relaxing, the red haze filling every corner.

Kuro, who's other hand was still supporting Akatsuki, felt through his powers as the ex-human relaxed, the anxiety and fear almost completely disappearing, as he knew the other had slipped into a bloodlustful, instinct-driven state. Seemingly drunk from it, Akatsuki took Kuro's wrist in his hands, bringing it up close to his face. The ex-human sucked in a long deep breath, taking in the delicious scent that radiated off him. Kuro stiffened a little, bracing himself for the bite. This was really happening… Akatsuki was really going to drink from him… With all his usual confidence, little of it remained at this moment, but he tried to remain as calm as possible, taking even breaths and remaining still. But having Akatsuki this close to him was difficult, to say the least. He wished their physical closeness was under different circumstances, but he couldn't think about any of that now. He was doing this for Akatsuki, he repeated in his mind.

But after a moment, Akatsuki let go of his wrist, turning his face up to look at Kuro. Kuro looked back at him, perplexed, and was momentarily stunned by the wide and searching eyes looking back at him, deep yet beautiful crimson. The red irises left his face after a moment to focus on his neck. Well this is unexpected, he thought. Akatsuki was drawing closer, his eyes fixated on his throat, to which Kuro gave him full access by turning his head to the side. With Akatsuki's face mere inches from his skin now, he closed his eyes and breathed in Akatsuki's scent, so agonizingly delicious up close, reveling in this moment. He was determined to test his restraint while still enjoying this as much as his control allowed him to.

As Akatsuki moved closer, he placed one hand just above and to the side of Kuro's head on the tile wall behind them. Kuro's breath hitched in his throat as Akatsuki placed the other hand on his shoulder, pinning him back against the wall keeping him steadily in place, as though to prevent his prey from escaping. As if he'd would even dream of moving from this spot in a million years… Kuro had to suppress a gasp as he felt Akatsuki's warm lips touch his neck, feather soft and light against the sensitive skin of his bite area. The little kisses trailed all the way from the bottom of his earlobe, down the side of his neck into the hollow at the base of his throat, and back up again. Kuro was amazed that the man's instincts were so developed, preparing the bite area as he was. The newborn's ragged little breaths tickled tantalizingly on his skin. After a few more trails in this fashion, Akatsuki's warm tongue flicked out gently, licking the bite area, preparing it thoroughly with teasing motions. This man will be the death of me, I swear it… Kuro thought as Akatsuki's mouth continued it's maddeningly gentle ministrations of his neck. The ex-human had to be running on instinct alone now, because there was no way Akatsuki could know that taking from someone was so much more satisfying with a willing participant, and the blood tasted even more heavenly when the giver was in a blissful and pleasured state of mind. Fear, anxiety and uncertainly only tainted the blood, and Kuro felt none of these emotions now, not anymore. He pressed his lips together to stifle a groan of pleasure as he felt the tips of Akatsuki's sharp fangs graze his neck, moving in the same pattern up to his ear, down to his throat, and back again.

The moment Akatsuki's fangs pierced the flesh and his soft lips enclosed around the bite, the tiny moan Kuro had been desperately holding back escaped from him. He hadn't known what to expect; he'd heard and read that the act of taking blood from another was often a very sensual and pleasurable experience, but he had never imagined it would be like this, not from the blood giver. Akatsuki's fangs plunged deeper into him and he arched his back a fraction, the delightful sensation shooting down his spine, but he kept the rest of his body as still as he could. In the same moment, Akatsuki's hand on the tile next to his head clenched into a fist, and the strength behind the motion cracked the tile in half. He could feel Akatsuki pulling the blood from him in ravenous gulps and could hear the sound of his own blood rushing through his ears as the man did so. Suddenly, without warning, Akatsuki pressed his entire body flush with Kuro's in an attempt to seek an easier position to take from. In doing so, he accidentally pulled his fangs from the twin wounds he had created, and plunged them back into Kuro's flesh at a new spot, from a different angle. Kuro had to bite his lip to keep him from crying out. He had no idea the exotic mixture of pain and pleasure of being bitten would feel this intense, this unbelievably amazing. He had to be some sort of masochist for enjoying this, he knew he was. He could hardly breathe with the jolts of white-hot agonizing pleasure rocking his entire body. Desire was flooding him, feeling every line of Akatsuki's body presses against his own. He wanted so badly to take the man in his arms, explore every part of him and never let go, but he did everything he could to focus past his own longing, determined to allow Akatsuki to drink all that he needed. Just because the ex-human was deep in his bloodlust didn't mean that he could take advantage in any way. He wrapped his one arm gently around the newborn's strong back and the other through his silver silken hair, in a comforting motion to silently tell him he could take as much as he wanted.

As deliciously sweet blood flooded his mouth from the wounds his fangs had created, Akatsuki took like a man dying of thirst in the desert. Desperate and ravenous for more, he drank and drank, the burning slowly subsiding with every mouthful that slid down his scorching throat. Once the pain's flame engulfing his entire body had subsided, he decreased the speed of his gulps and took smaller mouthfuls, truly tasting the blood now. He was lost in it, purposefully and happily drowning in a sea of nothing but this blood. Human blood could never even begin to compare, not after this. He pulled the intoxicating liquid forth until he was satisfied, pulling back and releasing his fangs from the flesh beneath him. He used his tongue to lap up the last few drops of blood that remained, cleaning the bite marks thoroughly. Feeling the body beneath him shiver beneath this motion, he smirked while licking his own lips clean. No longer aware of where he was anymore, he felt full and content, exhaustion immediately beginning to press in on him from all angles. He willingly surrendered, relaxing against the body beneath him, closing his eyes and allowing himself to slip down into darkness.

oOo

As Akatsuki's consciousness slowly drifted back to him, all he could feel was an unmistakable warmth, enveloping him in what felt like the coziest, fluffiest blanket. It was the only thing in the world to him, this warmth in this place of pure darkness, calm and inviting rather than frightening as it may have been if not for the serenity he felt. The air around him was sweet, and he breathed it in deeply, reveling in the scent of earthy lilac and citrus and something unknown but none-the-less enticing, and oddly familiar. He felt whole and complete for the first time in what felt like an eternity, wrapped in this scent and the heat that seemed like the only things in the world that mattered. He didn't want to leave it but a nagging feeling sprouted in the back of his mind that was telling him he had to do something, he had to remember something important.

Through the darkness, he sensed light trying to force it's way in from somewhere, and it disrupted his tranquility. He turned his head toward the sweet smell and the warmth, clinging to it for dear life, not wanting to leave it's dark comforting sanctuary. He could feel a dull thudding beneath his cheek, a rhythm beating out a consoling pattern, and it lulled him back into his comfort for a final moment. But he wondered vaguely, what was this feeling, this sound? With a jolt that broke him from his trance, he realized it was a heartbeat. A heartbeat? Why would he feel a heartbeat?

"Akatsuki?" A cool, soothing voice asked through the darkness.

Unwillingly pulled back into reality, he opened his eyes, singed by what seemed like too bright white light hitting them from all angles. Shutting his eyes tight, he remembered he was in his bathroom, and that was why the light was so bright, glinting off the white walls. The warmth he felt was a body he was leaning against, and the scent was one he had become so attuned to, mesmerized by time and time again; Kuro's scent. As he became more aware, the memory of the last few minutes flooded back to him like a vivid movie, stinging him with it's striking colors. Had that just happened? Did he just drink from Kuro? Yes… He could still taste the exquisiteness of the blood on his tongue… He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to face the reality of what had just happened. How could he have let this happen? The one thing he said he would never do was drink from someone... How could he have been so weak?

"How do you feel?" the soft voice asked, ringing clearer this time.

He considered that for a moment. How did he feel? As he took stock of himself, he realized how good he felt. Far better than good, he felt more alive than he'd felt in weeks, months, perhaps than he'd ever felt in his life. No sign of the nausea or pain of any kind, it had all completely disappeared. The power radiating through him was unmistakable; was this the effect of Kuro's noble blood running through him now? The warmth and sense of completeness he had felt had not dissipated with the return of his full consciousness. The empty space in his chest he had been feeling off and on for a while now had been filled, and his heart feeling light and buoyant, despite this sudden wave of chagrin at what he had done. He felt… whole…

"I'm okay," he said shakily, finally opening his eyes fully and allowing them to get used to the brightness. As he leaned his head away from Kuro, regrettably losing the warmth against his face, he realized with a jolt of embarrassment through his stomach that he was still sitting on Kuro's lap. He scrambled off and crawled back against the far wall, leaning against it, feeling it's coldness against his bare back like a shock of ice after the warmth of Kuro's body.

No you're not.

"I am, I'm fine," he repeated reassuringly. Physically, anyway.

Kuro looked taken aback. "Pardon me?

"I told you again, I'm fine."

Kuro's puzzled expression intensified. "I didn't say anything…"

"Yes you did, you said I'm not okay," Akatsuki countered, a little exasperated. "I feel good, great even." He wasn't lying, he really did. Emotionally, he was a bit of a wreck, trying to figure out all of his jumbled thoughts at once, but otherwise great. He looked up and saw Kuro stared at him with slightly narrowed, distrusting eyes. "What? What is wrong with you?"

"I didn't say anything," Kuro repeated vehemently in a stunned tone. "You… you responded to a statement I didn't speak aloud, but one that I thought to myself." What in the hell is happening?

Akatsuki heard Kuro speak the first words aloud, but had also heard him say the second part, he was sure he had. Spoken back to back, he could tell the difference now between them. The words spoken, quiet as they were in Kuro's familiar voice, still reverberated around the tiled room and in his eardrum, obviously said aloud. He seemed to only be able to hear the other words, the frantic disbelieving question, inside his own head, in Kuro's voice but in a slightly different tenor. He sat completely rigid, feeling dumbfounded. "So I… read your mind?"

"I am not sure, but it seems to be the case," Kuro replied, his mouth dry now, his anxiety rising to match Akatsuki's. How was this happening? Had the transfer of his blood given Akatsuki some unknown power of telepathy? Or had they somehow created a one-sided bond?

"A what?!" Akatsuki all but spluttered, hearing the thoughts running through Kuro's head, and his blood running ice cold at the last words.

Seeing Akatsuki's reaction to his thoughts, Kuro grimaced. Damnit.. he can hear everything I'm thinking. This isn't good…

"You're damn right I can! Why can I? What the hell happened?" He was starting to panic now. Why were Kuro's thoughts running through his head?!

"Just hang on for a second, okay? Let me think of something..." Can you hear this?

"Yes." Akatsuki's voice trembled.

Damnit. What about now?

"Yes..." Akatsuki said, practically shaking all over now. He didn't understand any of this… This was all too weird… Kuro's face slipped into a concentrated mask. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to shut you out of my mind. Let me focus…" He'd heard of vampires having the ability to close off their mind to one who could read it, but he didn't know how. His only first hand experience with blood bonds was with his parents; although they had fed from others, they were careful to create but the one intimate bond. They'd often speak to each other through mere looks alone, seemingly communicating through their bond. He'd once asked his mother if she and his father could always hear what the other was thinking, and she'd said yes. He remembered her answer clearly; "Your father and I always allow the bond to remain open. We know what the other is thinking constantly. Why hide from your soulmate?" But he had no idea how that bond was maintained or altered. He hadn't foreseen this happening. He had just been so desperate to help the ex-human, so intent on saving him that he didn't give enough thought to the potential consequences. And he knew Akatsuki didn't want this. How do I close it?

Watching Kuro intently, Akatsuki appraised him. His face was composed but he could hear all of his thoughts, knowing he was struggling and panicking almost as much as he was. He'd often wished he had a way to see into the noble's mind, just as the noble was able to sense his emotions. It would have made things so much easier, knowing what the meaning behind certain looks the noble often gave him were, or knowing what it was when he felt like Kuro was keeping things from him. Just knowing what was going on with him would have been a benefit during some of their fights and awkward moments. But now that the opportunity presented itself, now that he could hear every word, he didn't know how he felt about it. The phrase 'Be careful what you wish for' seemed appropriate Did he really want to hear everything Kuro was thinking? It was just a lot to handle.

Can you hear this?

Akatsuki nodded, unable to find his words now, his throat dry.

Kuro concentrated harder, practically gritting his teeth together, but he still had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to be doing. He had no idea how to block off his mind. He'd never had to before.

And this?

Akatsuki nodded again. What if Kuro couldn't fix this?... He wasn't sure he wanted this kind of access.

Taking a deep breath, Kuro tried his best to calm himself, knowing that getting frustrated wouldn't help matters. He concentrated on emptying his mind of all thought, shutting down conscious thoughts as they drifted in and out. He was normally very capable of controlling his own mental activity, but shutting it down completely? Creating a wall to keep someone out? Seemed like an impossible task. But…

What about now?

Akatsuki? Kuro gave Akatsuki a significant 'I'm trying to talk to you right now' look.

Akatsuki merely looked back at him as though nothing had changed, the fear and anxiety still present in his expression.

Can you hear me?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Akatsuki asked, perplexed.

"You can't hear anything I was thinking?" Kuro asked a little breathlessly.

"No, you're just looking at me funny. But I didn't hear anything."

And now?

Still no reaction from Akatsuki other than a 'what the hell are you doing?' type of expression. Kuro sighed with intense relief, slumping back against the tiles in exhaustion. He'd figured out how to make a mental barrier; no idea how, but he'd done it. Now he just had to keep it in place… again, no idea how to do that… He'd have to work on it.

"What the hell just happened?" Akatsuki said, his anxiety only slightly dissipated by the fact that he couldn't hear Kuro anymore.

"I'm not sure, but it seems as though the addition of my blood to your system gave you some sort of power of telepathy."

"Great…" Akatsuki muttered. Like he needed another way he was attached to Kuro. "So what's this about a blood bond you said earlier? Did we create one?"

"Could be a one-sided one, yes," Kuro said thoughtfully. "The only bonds I've heard of are passed between both individuals, with mutual blood sharing. If I knew that one-sided bonds could be created, I would have been far more wary of this, I apologize. I didn't know they existed. Perhaps it is because it was my blood that you can hear me. You must be attuned to me in every way now, the only vampire blood you've ever had, and Kagori and myself are the only vampires you've been exposed to. But it doesn't make any sense. If this were really possible, one would think that this would deter vampires from drinking from each other, not wanting to cause unnecessary bonds. But it doesn't… vampires drink from each other all the time. I don't understand…"

"Stop rambling and tell me how to fix it…" Akatsuki said darkly, giving Kuro a meaningful look. He was extremely on edge. So he could hear Kuro's thoughts; yeah it was crazy but it seemed like Kuro could stop it. It was under control, right? But what wasn't under control was the way that his own body, every fiber of it, was craving to cross the room once more and return to where he was sitting, back onto Kuro's lap, feeling the noble's warmth again. The pull he felt to the brunette was stronger than it had ever been, and it was taking everything he had in him to stay where he was. He knew he was blushing uncontrollably, even the tips of his ears turning red, but he couldn't help it. Was the the effect of Kuro's blood too?

Kuro looked back at him with earnest sincerity, but unmasked confusion and apology was there too. "I have no idea…" he admitting unwillingly.

"You always have the answers… or at least you pretend to. So pretend now… and figure it out!"

"I…" Kuro began, but stopped at the look in Akatsuki's eyes. There was fear and confusion there, of course, but more than that, there was an incomprehensible longing there. For more blood? No, he'd had quite a bit. And this was a different kind of longing. And he saw the blush coloring Akatsuki's cheeks, but he couldn't pinpoint its origins. Was this possibly the effects of the large amount of blood he'd just had? Or was the bond doing more than just allowing Akatsuki access into his mind? Was it, perhaps, affecting him in other ways? What if this couldn't be reversed? What would it mean? "Shall I call Kagori? Maybe he has some insight," Kuro suggested, an attempt to distract them both.

Akatsuki blushed, if possible, even harder. He wasn't sure he wanted Kagori to know all that had just happened… But supposed it was worth a try. He didn't know how longer he could resist the noble's unconscious but sudden power over him. "Whatever gets it fixed…" he said quietly.

"Kagori?" Kuro called.

Within a few seconds, the butler had appeared in the doorway to the small room, eyes wide as he appraised the rather disheveled pair. Akatsuki with his ripped shirt hanging in tatters, blood staining his face and hands, with the most of it still coating his back. Kuro with the collar to his shirt pulled open, blood visible on his exposed neck. The room a mess, blood smeared across the wall and the toilet porcelain cracked. It was quite the scene, as though from a horror movie. "Masters, what… what on earth happened here?" Kagori exclaimed.

"Kagori, my friend. We need you," Kuro said, his voice serious. He started to explain everything that had happened, from their mock fight in the woods, all the way to their current predicament. Kagori listened intently, his usual blank expression surprised but concentrated.

Akatsuki remained silent, allowing Kuro to tell the tale. His eyes flitted back and forth between Kuro's serious, concerned face and the rather stunned butler's expression. The noble spoke quickly in a forced calm voice, but Akatsuki caught a fleeting glimpse of his thoughts as he spoke, and his mind was far less composed than he sounded. His control on the wall between their minds must have slipped momentarily during his account of the story. The thought he caught was 'How could I have done this to him?', extreme guilt flowing in this internal reflection. So Kuro blamed himself for what was going on. Well of course it was his fault, it was his blood! But he quickly realized that, by thinking this way, he was acting like a selfish brat about this… Kuro had given his blood willingly, the only thing that could fix whatever had been going on with him before, doing the only thing he knew of to save his life. He needed to look at Kuro's sacrifice as a gift, not something that had been forced upon him against his will. There was no way he could be upset with the noble for this; he had to be grateful for it, regardless of the outcome. Kuro saying his name brought him out of his thoughts.

"Akatsuki, can you try to hear Kagori's thoughts? I want to see if your ability is specific to me, or if it is a new power that has blossomed within you."

Akatsuki nodded, and Kagori turned to give his full attention to him. Akatsuki concentrated, not sure of what he should be doing but simply stared into the butler's bright blue eyes. He heard nothing, Kagori's thoughts and the room were completely silent. He shook his head. "Nothing," he said. His stomach was tied in tight knots, not from pain as it had been earlier, but in nervousness. He didn't know if he felt better or worse about the fact that it was only Kuro he could hear. Kuro must be right then, it must be because it was his blood. He was already so hyper-aware of Kuro in every way, so much that it make his skin prickle warmly just to be in the same room with him. He didn't need more...

"Kagori, what were you thinking?"

"I was contemplating what I should make for dinner. Constantly thinking of my Masters, you know," Kagori admitted with a sheepish grin. "How do udon noodles sound?"

"Kagori, this isn't a time to be debating over dishes," Kuro said in a serious tone, but his facade was cracked as the corner of his lip curled up in a little smirk. The butler and master were looking at each other now, obvious silent jokes passing between them.

Akatsuki glared at them both for a moment, annoyance and anger rising in him. "I don't really think this is all that funny…" he said quietly. "If you've forgotten already," – he spoke each of the next syllables clearly and in a dangerous staccato – "I can read your mind, Kuro."

"Akatsuki, it's okay," Kuro said, brushing himself off a bit as he stood up "I can close the link between us, you don't have to hear what I am thinking. Everything is as it was. You're alright, that is what matters." He extended a hand to the ex-human, offering to help him up.

Akatsuki stared at the hand, as though dumbfounded by the words. 'Alright'? Did the noble just say everything was alright? His eyes moved up to the face looking down at him, kind and gentle honey colored eyes ablaze with sincerity, all traces of humor gone. This face reminded him of something, but he couldn't pinpoint what. Finally, his mind slid into focus and closed around the memory of his first moments here in the house, when he'd first met Kuro. His face had been identical to now; calm and reassuring. But things were different now, and the fear in his stomach was not the same. He knew Kuro now, and his apprehension didn't come from his unknown surroundings and predicament. Instead, it came from the way his heart was practically thudding out of his chest, a devastatingly heavy urge to reach out and take the hand outstretched before him, and never let go. The unexplained pull toward Kuro, that he didn't think could possibly get any worse, had done just that… Everything was certainly not alright. He just drank from Kuro, and now the noble's blood was running through him. With drinking human blood to survive now seemingly out of the question, the gravity of their future, more tied together than ever now, was beginning to sink in. "No..." he whispered, still staring wide eyed at Kuro's hand. He tried to back away from it, wanting to put as much distance between them as possible, but his back was already up against the wall. He felt like he couldn't breathe, an invisible wall pushing in on him, seemingly crushing his lungs. "No!"

Kuro's heart clenched tightly in agony as he saw the distraught look of panic on the man's face. "Akatsuki," Kuro said gently, taking a small step toward the man, but as he did so, the ex-human bolted. He sprang to his feet, sprinting from the room. "Akatsuki!" Kuro called.

"Let him go," Kagori said, moving forward to place a hand on his Master's shoulder. He spoke with the air of a wise old man. "It is quite a bit to take in, Sir. The boy has been through a substantial amount of changes in the past few weeks, none of them easily comprehensible. Time to digest is needed here."

Kuro remained silent and resigned, not wanting to reply while Akatsuki was still in earshot. He could feel the other's presence just out in the hallway, and wondered why he hadn't continued running. He knew from the start Akatsuki would be upset, knowing that he'd never want this, but there was no way in hell he'd just stand by and watch as the man he loved was in such pain. It hadn't been his uncontrolled desire this time; he'd made a conscious choice, and now he had to deal with it. He just hoped Akatsuki could.

Halfway down the long staircase, Akatsuki realized that he was about to do was stupid. Running from his feelings hadn't proven to do anything productive in the last few weeks, and it wouldn't serve him anything now. What he needed to do was face this head on, and try to figure how what all of this meant, and how to handle it, rather than hiding and running from it. He slowed his run and came to a stop on the bottom step, leaning on the railing a bit for support. Every bit of his fight-or-flight instinct was telling him to keep going, but another equally large part of him craved to run back up the stairs and back toward the warmth and comfort that had started to disappear the further he got from Kuro. He had to work this out…

So... he just drank noble vampire blood. Okay… that part he could deal with. He'd told himself he'd never harm another being for his own bloodlust, but this had been given to him willingly, with consent on both sides. Well… sort of… Exposing him to blood while in such a weakened and desperate state had been a little shady trick on Kuro's part, but it had all been in an attempt to save his life. He could live with that. What he wasn't sure he could live with was the fact that all of his emotions surrounding Kuro, the need to be close to him, and his overall consciousness of the man, had only intensified. The physical bond had only strengthened the unwilling emotional bond that had begun to form. He trudged slowly back up the stairs, half of him dreading going back in that room, and the other half feeling like anywhere where Kuro was was exactly where he needed to be. He grimaced a little at that thought.

When Akatsuki re-entered his bedroom, he found Kuro sitting on his bed, with his head down with elbows on his knees, rubbing his eyes with his palms of his hands. "Akatsuki, I am so sorry…" he whispered, staring at the floor. "So very sorry. Just another thing caused by my stupidity. You'd probably be better off if I'd allowed you to leave when you wanted to, right from the very beginning. I've caused you nothing but trouble… I–"

"Stop," Akatsuki said, his voice far stronger and more confident than he felt. "Just stop it. I'm not going to let you sit here and wallow in self pity." Kuro lifted his head from his hands, staring at him with amazement and incredulity in his amber eyes. "No I wouldn't be better off if I'd left. If you'd let me go, I'd probably still have gotten sick just like I did, and then I'd be at home in my apartment building. I would have been screwed! I'd probably have gone on a murderous rampage to all my neighbors, trying to quench my thirst and stop the pain…" A scene flashed through his mind of poor sweet Mrs. Tomoya laying on the ground surrounded by the rest of his neighbors, theirs eyes blank and staring, blood gushing from a gruesome wounds on their necks… He flinched horribly at the thought, but kept going, knowing he'd lose his momentum if he stopped now. "You knew what to do, or at the very least you took a chance to help me. Did it turn out exactly how you thought? No. But you did something… because you care. You actually give a shit, for some reason I still don't understand. You've cared this whole time, more than everyone has ever cared for me in a long time. That is what matters to me." Akatsuki stood resolutely, taking a deep breath before continuing. He needed to get things off his chest, to make Kuro understand... "Yeah, my predicament kind of sucks. I am an Level-D, soon to be Level-E vampire, who can't use blood bags and has to feed from someone. No one knows how much time I have or what will become of me. I've been forced to deal with my circumstances, shitty as they are. This supernatural world I've been thrust into has been a lot to get used to, and I'm still nowhere near used to any of it, and more weird stuff just keeps flooding in every time I think I've got my mind wrapped around something. I know I'm a lot to handle and you're taking time out your life to help me, but you've never given up on me, through my stubbornness and my bullshit mood swings."

Kuro stood up now, still staring at him with the same look of disbelief, emotion swimming in his eyes. Akatsuki momentarily faltered at the look but he plunged on, knowing if he stopped now, he wouldn't have the nerve to keep going. "No matter what happens, I know the things you do are in my best interest, and I appreciate them. You shared your blood with me, your noble blood… I don't know first hand, but I can grasp how important that is. You've given me what few other vampires would, a chance at a life. You've saved me twice now, and probably will continue to do so, to the best of your ability. So… I just wanted to say… Thank you." As he'd spoken the last two words, Kuro had taken the few steps forward to close the gap between them. The noble's arms were suddenly around him in a strong but gentle embrace that pulled him close. He stiffened at the unexpected touch, but rather than pull away as he normally would have, he remained still. He'd just emptied himself of more emotion than he had planned to, and he was feeling a bit raw. He closed his eyes, realizing how nice this felt to be this close to someone like this, surrounded by warmth again. The slightly taller man's brunette head leaned down and touched his shoulder as he was, if even possible, pulled closer. Unconsciously, his hands moved upward around the man's back, holding him too. He shouldn't be okay with this, another man hugging him, but he didn't how to react to the fact that he actually didn't hate this… He hated that he didn't hate it, but it actually felt… kind of… good.

Kuro took a little shuddering breath in and out before speaking. "No Akatsuki, thank you." He put as much unsaid emotion into those words as he could, filling them with all the feelings he didn't have the nerve to say. Those things that his love had said touched him deeper than he could ever express. After everything, Akatsuki didn't blame him for this, and his heart felt lighter than it had in a long time. And being this close to Akatsuki, touching him, he could feel the man's emotions much easier, with clarity he'd never felt in another's emotions. At first, he'd sensed discomfort, and he was about to let go of him when the unease disappeared and morphed into a relaxed calm and even a bit of… was that... affection? He could hardly dare to believe it, and figured there had to be some mistake. But when he felt Akatsuki's hands close around his back, he sensed the seemingly misplaced feelings of affection grow. Akatsuki didn't mind being held like this? Or maybe all he wanted was some comfort after everything he'd been through. It seemed a very odd change from the ex-human's usually standoffish nature, but Kuro was happy to oblige with anything the man needed from him.

What seemed like all too soon, Akatsuki dropped his arms and Kuro let go, taking a few steps back, looking at him earnestly. He was blushing scarlet, and averting his grey eyes to the floor. Kuro could feel the discomfort return and waves embarrassment rolling off him, but he smiled reassuringly. "Really, thank you, my friend," he said again, making sure every syllable portrayed his meaning.

"Yeah… well…" Akatsuki said, in more of his usually withdrawn tone. He hadn't meant to show that much vulnerability, but he had… Kuro had pulled it out of him, as he always seemed to. It was uncanny ability that he had that normally annoyed the hell out of him. But that moment of candidness and sentiment seemed to have opened him up a little bit, whether he liked it or not.

Kuro smirked, chuckling a little; that's the Akatsuki I'm accustomed to, he thought. Every time Akatsuki came out of his comfort zone and made himself vulnerable just he just had, Kuro felt like he got a tiny glimpse into a kind and loving soul he felt like he had just barely scratched the surface on, but desperately wanted to know. With every ounce of trust Akatsuki seemed to put in him, he felt like he could see a glimmer in the distance, like a light at the end of the tunnel. Would he ever reach it? He had no idea… just a desperate man's longing.

"Masters?" Kagori's voice came from the bathroom door where he stood, wiping his hands off with a towel. "I've cleaned up the bathroom for now."

Akatsuki jumped, forgetting the man was still here. Instant embarrassment washed over him. "But, I caused that mess. I should be the one–"

"Do not trouble yourself, Sir," Kagori said with a smile. "It is my solemn duty to maintain this household and cater to my Master's needs. That includes you while you reside here. Please, think nothing of it."

Akatsuki nodded, trying not to let his chagrin get the best of him, but he could feel Kuro watching him, probably scanning every emotion. Annoying...

"But while we are on the subject," Kagori continued, "I'll need to make arrangements to have the damages to the bathroom addressed. As the commode is out of commission, we'll have to find another place for you. The bathroom down the hall should suffice?" His expression changed to one of question as he looked at Kuro for confirmation. Kuro nodded. "I'll have the repair men come in when you are out for training, as not to disturb you. I'll have your things moved then, shall I?"

"Thank you Kagori" Akatsuki said quietly, still feeling rather ashamed of himself. It's not as though he'd meant to destroy the bathroom… he wasn't in control at all. At least the wreckage was limited to the closed-in toilet room. That made him feel a little better.

"Yes, thank you my friend," Kuro added.

Kagori bowed low to them and left the room.

The silence between the two remaining was absolute, neither wanting to be the first to break it. Akatsuki kept his eyes resolutely on the floor, mentally tracing the patterns on the large ornate rug. He could feel Kuro's gaze on him, boring into him like a heat lamp. What was there to say after what had just happened?

"Akatsuki, I–" Kuro started, but he was cut off.

"So what now?" Akatsuki interrupted, realizing he didn't want to hear ny more of Kuro's apologies or explanations. What was done was done, and there was no going back. They needed a plan on moving forward.

Kuro thought for a moment. Akatsuki was obviously speaking of the added hurdle in their predicament, and how they were going to deal with it. So Akatsuki could no longer ingest human blood, huh? Had this been an isolated incident, or was this permanent? Should they test it? No! He didn't want to put him through more pain… He mentally yelled at himself for even contemplating such a thing. They would have to move forward with the understanding that drinking human blood for sustenance was no longer an option. So that only left one thing. "You'll continue to take from me, my blood will be yours and yours alone. Whenever you need, just say the word." He tried to sound nonchalant, but the truth of the matter was that it was not a 'no-big-deal' kind of situation.

"But…" Akatsuki said, but now it was Kuro's turn to interrupt.

"I know what you're going to say, and you shouldn't worry about it. It is mine to give. I sort of feel as though I owe it to you anyway. Seems like I've caused you issues since the day you got here, it's only fair." He paused, somehow knowing exactly what Kuro was thinking. The man had a hard enough time drinking from the blood bags, he knew he didn't want to drink from another person indefinitely, even if it was a vampire. "But this is your health and wellbeing we're concerned with here. It is no trouble Akatsuki, I assure you. I give it willingly, and… not because I have to..." Now it was Kuro's turn to blush a little. Any excuse he had to feel that way again, to be that close to Akatsuki, he'd take in a heartbeat. And he'd do absolutely anything for Akatsuki. That was the most important part.

"You don't think it's...weird?" Akatsuki asked.

"Weird? How do you mean?" Kuro asked, but he knew. He knew where Akatsuki was going with this…. and the pit in his stomach only solidified.

"It just seems so… personal…" Akatsuki tried to push down the blush creeping up his face, but to no avail. He was cursing himself vehemently in his head, but he couldn't help but feel mortified by this. Needing to drink from Kuro forever, or at least, as long as he was alive? Just the thought made him want to die of embarrassment. He barely remembered any of it, he'd given in so deeply to his instinct, very little of his human consciousness had remained. But he'd sensed patches here and there, pictures that he could only barely hold onto, like a hazy dream. He could almost recall what it was like to bite, but it was like a fleeting memory dancing just out of his grasp. And he vaguely remembered the feeling of a strong hand at the nape of his neck, running through his hair, but he could have imagined it. The only thing he could really call to mind with certainty was waking up, surrounded by nothing but the warmth and scent of Kuro, something that he couldn't get out of his head… that scent… it was burned into his memory forever…

"If you'd rather, I'm sure Kagori will be a willing donor if that'd–"

"No!" Akatsuki said a little too quickly and with more volume than he meant to. Kuro raised an eyebrow at him. Akatsuki's blush intensified, if that was even possible. He felt like he could stop traffic with how red he must be. "I… I just meant that I don't want to put everyone out. You both go through a lot of trouble for me already, I really don't want to add more..." Why are you fighting this so hard? the annoying little voice in the back of his head piped up. You know you want this… No… he didn't know what he wanted... All he truly knew was that he felt more alive than he'd felt… ever… He'd always felt a bit off, and he'd never been able to understand it; not really vampire, and not really human. But now… that feeling was gone. Could he always feel this way? Strong, with his chest practically vibrating with power? Of course you can… the voice spoke again. He pushed the voice aside, but he realized that it was right. He wanted Kuro's blood, craved it now. But more than that, he simply wanted to be close to Kuro. He inwardly grimaced and cursed himself. Why?! Why on earth do I want that? He had no idea what the hell was going on with him… He was pulled out of his thoughts as the sound of Kuro's next words caught his attention.

"Please Akatsuki…" Kuro almost whispered, his tone earnest. "Just let me help you…" I want to protect you… I just want to make you happy… please… He kept the mental wall between them blocked tight so Akatsuki didn't hear his unspoken words, but wished desperately that he could say the words his heart was aching to.

Akatsuki gazed at the imploring eyes looking back at him. Kuro was doing everything he could to help him… why did he have to be so stubborn? He'd known the answer to his earlier question of 'So now what?' the whole time, but hadn't wanted to admit it to himself. But he had to now… Alright then, he'd give in to the only option they had left… he'd drink from Kuro. He didn't have a choice really… but there was no running from this. And frankly, although the scared and apprehensive part of him did want to run from everything that was going on inside him, that part was growing smaller by the second. His original wish to keep Kuro at arms length, to not allow himself to get close to him, was crumbling around his feet. The usually stubborn piece of him was falling away, and he could feel himself giving in… completely… "...Fine," he said quietly.

"Wow, don't sound so happy about it…" Kuro said sarcastically.

"What's there to be happy about?" Akatsuki scoffed.

"Oh, lighten up. You're okay now, right? Feeling alright?"

"Sure, for now… Just... sort of seems like I can't catch a break…" Akatsuki sighed. He did feel fine, but just when he thought he was starting to get used to something in this new life of his, he was thrown another curveball. When would he stop being fate's little play thing? Ahh well. One thing he'd learned in the past few weeks was that he had to move forward, no matter what. Stubbornly standing still in fear wasn't going to solve anything. If wouldn't change his predicament, and it wouldn't bring back the past, the life that was taken from him. He thought of Ishino then, and how he hadn't been able to save him...that he hadn't been strong enough to protect him... No… never again… If he kept working, he'd have the ability to make sure that no one he cared about ever got hurt again.

Kuro felt a little stab of pain in his stomach at Akatsuki's last words. He hated when Akatsuki talked like this… it almost made him feel as though all of his efforts were for naught. But he could see the small changes in Akatsuki, the little ways in which he opened himself up, not as afraid to be vulnerable. Those tiny glimmers of hope were what kept him going. He just had to remember that things that seemed like no big deal to him were throwing the ex-human upside down. The ex-human seemed to constantly draw out the more human side in him, needed to try to understand what he was going through. "It'll be okay, I promise," he said meaningfully.

Akatsuki nodded, knowing there was no way Kuro could truly promise that, but letting the statement slide without reply.

"Let's both get ourselves cleaned up, shall we?" Kuro said, appraising the bloody remains of Akatsuki's ripped shirt and his own dirt and blood stained clothes and hands.

"Shit, yeah. We're a mess!" Akatsuki said with a little laugh, looking down at himself. They both entered the bathroom, taking turns washing their hands in the large white sink. Kuro had to hold his breath again as the water mixed with the dried blood on his hands and arms and perfumed the air once more before it swirled down the drain.

"You should rest, you've been through quite a bit today," Kuro added after a minute of silence, when he was comfortable that the scent in the room wouldn't overwhelm him.

"Actually, I was hoping we could spar some more," Akatsuki said tentatively, toweling his hands dry. "We just got into it when that stupid branch thing happened, we barely got started." He wasn't even remotely tired, despite his lack of actual rest. His muscles were brimming with strength, and he wanted to use it. Kuro gave him a look that clearly said 'don't push it.' "I'm good," Akatsuki insisted. He walked into his closet and, removing his pants and the little better than rag he was now wearing, and ignoring the dried blood on his back, and slipped on a pair of sweats and a new shirt. He didn't have time to worry about that right now. He wanted to learn more, feel more… while this power was still surging through him like this, flowing into every part of him.

"Akatsuki, shouldn't yo–"

"I'm good," he repeated, speaking vehemently.

Kuro was taken aback by the direct tone, but chuckled a bit. That stubbornness… for some reason, it was maddeningly attractive. Damn him... "Alright then, if you're sure," he smirked dangerously. "Catch me!"

And the pair of them took off, sprinting out of the room, down the stairs, and out the front door.

oOo

That night, Kuro's smiling face made an unexpected appearance in Akatsuki's dreams, saving him from his usual recurring nightmares…

xXxXxXxXx

Author's Note: YAY :) I adore where this is going... keep reading and review if you like it! Tell me what you think! Please, I feel like I am writing to no one here... . But I still love it!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Akatsuki and Kuro trained hard in the next few evenings, all earlier cautions of 'taking it easy' dissipated as it became apparent Akatsuki neither would nor needed to slow down. Kuro marveled at his new found strength and agility, what he could only contribute to the addition of his blood in the newborn's system. Using all the tricks and abilities he had honed thus far, Akatsuki thrived. Although proud of his student and excited by the progress, unanswered questions nagged at the back of Kuro's mind. How long would this last? When would he need to feed again? Was he healthy? What did this mean for Akatsuki's future? And the biggest question of all; why had his system rejected human blood, something it had accepted in the past, and spiraled so quickly out of control? And with the new one sided mind reading ability the newborn seemed to have developed, how long could he realistically keep Akatsuki out of his mind? What if he slipped up? Could things continue on as smoothly as they had seemed to the past few days? If the past was any indication of the future, he thought not.

Akatsuki kept waiting for something bad to happen as well, but he wasn't sure what. He kept expecting his system to eventually reject Kuro's blood as it had with the human blood, but it hadn't. If anything, he continued to feel better than he'd felt since his transformation, perhaps better than he'd ever felt in his entire life. He thought the effects of Kuro's blood in his system would wear out over time, and although the initial raw surge of power he'd felt after drinking from him did dull slightly, the new tingle of strength still remained, his usually tired body and mind were no more. The almost constant headache and bit of nausea he had simply grown used to since he became a vampire were gone. He was more excited than ever as well. He may be grasping at straws here, but maybe, just maybe, Kuro's blood inside him would slow his descent to a Level E; he certainly felt like it could, with the way things were going. Could he allow himself to believe this outcome? He prayed that this would be the break he desperately craved.

The only downside to this new development; the thirst. Low and smoldering at first, similar to the constant ache he was used to feeling, so he didn't think any of it. But over time, in a matter of only a few days, the smoldering had grown into a burning and eventually a scorching flame. He hid it from Kuro, neither speaking of it or acting in any way that he was anything less than completely fine. He was scared of how quickly his body ached for more, and how his attachment to Kuro, in every way, had grown. Although he did enjoy the perks that seemed to come with the noble's blood, he didn't know how he was going to handle this constant aching need for more. And more than that, there was that other ache he couldn't shake no matter how much he tried; the contentedness he felt around Kuro and the desire to be near him. It had only intensified, and he was having a hard time with it. And then there was the newest vampire weirdness he had to deal with; the mind reading bond that seemed to have formed between them. Although Kuro kept whatever mental barrier he had created firmly in place at all times, Akatsuki had to wonder how long that would last, and how much effort it took Kuro to keep it there. He never thought to ask if it was hard work, or if he could realistically maintain it long-term. It was a spur of the moment "get out of my head" solution. Unable to muster up the courage to ask Kuro about it, he simply let it go, hoping he'd heard the last of Kuro's thoughts. That was a closeness he didn't think he could deal with.

Similarly, their relationship had continued like nothing had happened, as though that extremely intimate moment they shared hadn't happened. Neither spoke of it directly, but both thought of it often. Kuro silently craved it's recurrence, knowing that it was only a matter of time before the ex-human would need more, and he would be there to willingly and gladly offer it. But Akatsuki, dreading the eventual exchange that would need to happen, seemingly sooner rather than later, fought against it, even as his symptoms of thirst worsened. And the aching in his chest battled with the words he tried to make himself believe, 'I don't need him.' He knew he could only lie to himself for so long...

On the 4th morning (or evening rather) after the branch incident, Akatsuki woke to find his jaw aching and his throat on fire, worse than it had ever been before. He clutched at it as he sat bolt upright, the pain searing worse with every gasping breath he took. Holy shit… this is bad... He'd felt thirst before, but never like this. Looked like he'd have to drink from Kuro again, and soon. Soon like today, he thought with a grimace. That was way faster than he'd expected or hoped for. He'd thought the time between feedings before had gone quickly, but the time had sped right by this time.

As he showered and dressed for the day, he contemplated how he'd go about this. Drinking directly from Kuro was extremely intimate, far more than he cared to be with another man. He racked his brain for ideas, other options that might cut down of the embarrassment of this whole thing. Was there a way he could take from Kuro without _actually_ taking from him? Maybe Kuro could bleed into a cup, or something like that? But that would be easier said than done. With Kuro's healing abilities, he'd have to cut himself over and over to produce enough blood to satiate his thirst. That'd cause Kuro more pain... He was sure Kuro wouldn't object if he asked, but… No. He'd never ask for that. Causing Kuro pain was not something he wanted to do; his heart twinged oddly, almost contracting at the words. He'd just have to man up. This was his future, the card fate had handed him, after all. He better get used to it.

All through breakfast, he was quieter than usual, afraid that if he spoke, more than what was completely necessary, he wouldn't be able to handle himself with Kuro's scent so close. Plus, his jaw and fangs throbbed far too painfully for him to say much of anything anyway. Although Kuro spoke to him normally, he nodded a lot more of his answers than he normally would have. He saw the sidelong glances Kuro kept giving him, but the look of concern was mild, and Kuro probably just thought he was being moody, not unusual. Finishing up quickly, they headed out to their usual open clearing in the woods, ready for more practice.

"It's crazy how good you've gotten," Kuro panted as they were locked in combat, Akatsuki's wrist caught in his grip, desperately straining at his superior strength. He had to put forth more effort than he used to, much more than he ever thought he'd have to, to ward off the ex-human's advances. His skills were developing quite nicely. He just prayed that the eventual need for Akatsuki to actually use these skills would be moot. Lost in thought more than he should have been, Akatsuki jabbed at his chest and he was forced to jump backwards, letting go of the man's wrist.

"Talking will only distract you," Akatsuki said as he lunged forward and sent a slash at Kuro's left shoulder and another simultaneous one at his right side. Kuro dodged both with ease, but couldn't avoid the unexpected third jab that sliced across his face just as he moved out of it's way, Akatsuki's sharp claw cutting across his cheek. The cut was very shallow and didn't even have a chance to bleed before it began to close, Kuro springing back 5 feet and staring surprised at his pupil, touching the place where the slight gash had been a second before.

Akatsuki smirked back. He was indeed getting better. Every day and every new interaction was a chance for him to learn not only general vampire fighting patterns, but also Kuro's distinct fighting style and how to combat it. He didn't know how effective he'd be in an actual fight, but he had to think he was better off with this knowledge under his belt.

"You cheeky little…" Kuro said with a chuckle under his breath, astounded at Akatsuki's boldness. "Fine, have it your way," he said as he sprang into the air and landed directly behind Akatsuki, the other turning and quickly retaliating.

More barely visibly slashes and the glint of claws shone in the moonlight as they continued their heated battle, both trying to best the other. After many more blocked strikes and attempted blows, they both stood at a standstill, Kuro's claws at his throat and Akatsuki's palm against Kuro's chest, both men panting from the exertion. The cool night breeze fluttered through the trees at that moment and blew Kuro's scent directly into Akatsuki's face. It was familiar but nonetheless mouthwatering up this close… and at this moment, it was nothing short of intoxication. His thirst, just barely contained, was gnawing at him like a dragon trying to claw up his throat. He could feel Kuro's warmth and heartbeat just under his fingertips...

And without meaning to, without any conscious decision to do so, Akatsuki's mind clouded with a dense white fog, and he gave in to the roaring monster inside his chest. Instinct took over once more and the bloodlust scorching through his very soul screamed out its desperate thirst. His last bit of consciousness wondered how he'd even managed to last this long, before it completely engulfed him. His hands already on the man's chest before him, he pushed him back against a nearby thick tree, and held him firm and steady against the truck. Moving closer and fitting perfectly at the level of the slightly taller man's neck, he brushed the man's dark hair back with his left hand and leaned in until his lips touched just below the ear. The smell of the man's throat was irresistible this close, and he wasted no time as he started preparing the bite area with his tongue. The hand that swept the hair aside moved up and around the back of the neck, holding it securely to one side. Unable to stand the thirst any longer, his fangs sunk into the flesh, heavenly warm blood flooding into his mouth from the twin piercings. The first few gulps were as delicious as before, and he let out a low guttural moan as the blood slid down his aching throat.

 _"_ _You could have simply asked, you know."_

The voice abruptly snapped him out of his blood driven instinct and he froze. He hadn't heard the voice through his ears, but rather, the words were spoken in his own head. Had he thought them? No… they had been in a familiar teasing tone… Kuro's voice… He'd read Kuro's mind. Pulled unwillingly back to reality, he realized where he was and what was happening. His fangs still deep in Kuro's neck, he remained completely motionless, not sure what to do. Should he stop? Could he stop? But he was still so thirsty, those few gulps just barely masking the burn in his throat, but it was slowly returning. How could he keep drinking when he was awake and aware like this? There was no way... He loosened his hand fisted in Kuro's hair, noticing he was pulling a little harder than he should be. Very slowly but unwillingly, he pulled his fangs out but, not having properly ended his feeding, a few trickles of blood slid down the side of Kuro's neck from the wounds. He longingly watched the blood's descent as he slowly backed away, his red eyes finally focusing on Kuro's.

"I didn't mean you had to stop," Kuro said quietly, his amber eyes burning. He reached up and used his thumb to wipe away the droplets of blood from his neck. He cursed himself for interrupting the moment, wishing he'd just shut up and let it happen. But part of him hated that Akatsuki seemed to need to rely on his instinct only to drive the hunger. He knew it was the ex-human's defense mechanism, allowing him not to be present in the moment of feeding from someone, but he wished Akatsuki could be more himself in it. That was the kind of interaction he craved, one of mutually aware and willing participants. But he knew this whole thing was far too new and unnerving for Akatsuki for that wish to come true anytime soon.

"I… well…" Akatsuki stammered, not able to think of anything to say.

"Please continue, Akatsuki," Kuro said, extending his hand. "You're welcome to it whenever you'd like, you know that."

Akatsuki looked at the hand before him, then back up at Kuro's intense gaze. How could he possibly drink from Kuro now, knowing full well what he'd just done? He'd basically pounced, unannounced and unauthorized. Kuro was right, he could have at least asked. But had he been in his right mind, he may not have asked for it. He was still taken aback by how suddenly and completely the bloodlust had taken control of him.

Kuro took a step forward and, nervous in his boldness and praying that what he was about to do wouldn't completely ruin things, took hold of Akatsuki's arms and pulled him in close, wrapping his own arms around the ex-human's back. He leaned his head down to touch his forehead to Akatsuki's shoulder, throat fully and perfectly exposed. "Please, finish," he said, trying his very best to keep the pleading note from his tone. He wanted this so badly, he ached for it. He wanted, no, _needed_ , this.

Akatsuki stood motionless, his throat dry in surprise now despite the taste of Kuro's blood still on his tongue. How could he possibly say no with such a open and sincere invitation? Kuro smelled so delicious, the light breeze ruffling the man's dark hair and blowing his scent smack in his face again. Being this close to Kuro made it hard to think… and it was embarrassing and… and… _And what?_ That little voice in the back of his head chimed in. _Warm? Soothing? Exactly what you need right now?_ No, I don't need anything from Kuro, he thought. _Oh sure, right, you don't need anything..._ _Just his blood. And everything about him._ No I don't. _You know there's no denying it anymore. You need him whether you like it or not._ nd not only do you need him, but you want him _._ You're wrong. _I'm not wrong, I'm you. I'm the part you refuse to admit to. And I say you're starting to care for the vampire._ Shut up. _Just bite him, you want this._ Shut up shut up shut up! _You don't even mind it when he touches you anymore… In fact, you like it..._

"No!" He spoke aloud to the little voice this time, his suddenly loud voice echoing in the silence. He pushed himself backward, unconsciously trying to put some separation between himself and that annoyingly nagging voice, shaking his head against its accusations. With a start, he realized his push had been much harder than he had meant it to, sending Kuro back the 3 feet where he'd slammed into the tree trunk they'd just been leaning against. Eyes wide with fear and surprise, he watched as Kuro staggered a little, hands momentarily on his knees as he bent forward to catch his breath that had obviously been knocked out of him.

"Kuro, I'm… I'm so sorry… I–I didn't mean–"

"It's alright, Akatsuki. No harm, no foul," Kuro said in a slightly flat voice. He straightened, giving Akatsuki one long piercing look, a gaze so full of emotion Akatsuki could hardly stand to look back into the burning eyes. There was hurt, confusion, but also understanding and resignation. "I'm tired, it seems that last spar took a lot out of me. I'll see you back at the house for dinner, shall I?" He smiled as he passed Akatsuki, but it didn't come close to reaching his eyes.

"Kuro…" Akatsuki tried, but Kuro did not turn. The horrible pit solidified in his stomach. Kuro's obvious fake attempt at a smile seemed to cut him deeper than the pain that had flitted across his face. He stood in the clearing alone, feeling as Kuro's aura got further and further away, walking slowly back to the house. He was completely stunned, flabbergasted by what he had just done. His knees felt weak beneath him and he sank to the ground, staring down at the hands that had done the damage. He knew he hadn't hurt Kuro; a little push against the tree wasn't enough to do any damage. All he'd wanted was to get the voice to shut up, to push the words out of his head. But instead, he'd pushed the man away… when all he'd been trying to do was help… He felt absolutely disgusted with himself. He wouldn't blame Kuro if he didn't want to help him anymore. He gritted his teeth in frustration. Why had that stupid voice picked that moment to pipe up and start spewing its crap? _Because you try too hard to deny what I'm saying. "_ Damnit," he snarled. _Trying to push me away doesn't change the fact that I'm right. Drop the stubborn act and give in to what you really want._ Shut up… he thought desperately as he lowered his head in his hands.

oOo

Kuro had returned to his room with leaden feet and a heavy heart. He knew he shouldn't have run off like that, but he hadn't been able to process his feelings with Akatsuki while so near him. He had to get away. Now in his room by himself, he was determined to work out his feelings about what had just occurred. He sat down in his favorite armchair in from of the fire, and stared into the flickering flames. He began to wrack his brains, trying to make sense of what had happened.

Akatsuki had been acting very strangely the past few days. The man was his usual somewhat distance self, but there was something odd about it, as though he was forcing it as an act. He seemed a little fidgety and nervous, blushing for unknown reasons and at moments when they would touch for whatever reason. Only during training were these new quirks absent, as Akatsuki was confident and focused during their sessions. And through his emotion sensing ability, he open grasped wisps of relaxed happiness, hidden but intertwined with the usual detached manner. Not that he was always content, but it seemed much more often than he'd ever felt from the ex-human. This made sense, as they were seemingly becoming more comfortable with each other, but today's incident must have pushed that comfort level the limit...

Akatsuki's reaction was not unexpected, but it still hurt, far more than he imagined it would. Akatsuki didn't have the same desire to be close that he had; understandable, but he felt like something was stabbing him in the chest. He'd experienced more pain since meeting the ex-human than he'd ever felt, perhaps in his entire existence. He wanted to badly for Akatsuki to return his feelings… They were closer that they'd been, but it still wasn't enough for him, his heart aching desperately for more. But he just had to continue to deal with the way their relationship was, and not push it. The signs were right, and they were moving in the right direction. Why mess that up? _No... don't push Kuro… Do you want to lose him?_ No. He'd do whatever he had to to keep that from happening… But unrequited love… it was turning out to be much harsher than he thought it would be...

oOo

Akatsuki's often recurring dreams plagued him once again that night, culminating in the piercing scream of Ishino filling the darkness around him. But something was different about tonight. Kuro had been in his dream. Just as the horrifying pureblood has slunk off into the part of the dream had never been able to see, toward where he knew Ishino was, Kuro's face appeared through the blackness. His usually pleasant voice was electrified, sounding like tinkling bells echoing in the otherwise silent night. The dream Kuro extended his hand to him. "Come on, we'll save him together," he'd said, and as he'd taken Kuro's hand, the terrifyingly familiar scene dissipated into bright endless white. He woken from the dream panting and clammy, but instead of the usually tight chest and feelings of terror and utter hopelessness coursing through him, a warm pulse echoed like a heartbeat next to his own. As he looked around groggily, he shielded his eyes against a shaft of light that streamed in through the curtains and played across a figure sitting at the end of his bed, a figure with silky dark hair… Kuro was here...

Akatsuki had remained out in the woods for some time after Kuro had left, unable to muster up the courage to face the noble again, at least not for a while. When he finally returned to the house, he walked right past the dining room, ignoring the delicious scent of teriyaki and chicken. The closer he got to his room, the more Kuro's aura, coming from his own bedroom, seemed to throb inside him. Trying desperately to ignore it, he'd gone into his own room and, not knowing what else to do with himself, crawled into bed and laid for hours staring up at the ceiling while his brain whirred feverishly. The evening's events played over and over in his mind, and all the while, the little voice in his head that he was usually able to shut up droned on and on about how he was being stupid fighting so hard… that he should just give in to how he really felt… He fought against it until the voice quieted and he was finally, mercifully, able to fall asleep.

And now Kuro was here in his room, sitting on the end of the bed with his back to him. He had conflicting emotions about Kuro being here. For one thing, the noble's presence meant that he wasn't trying to avoid him after what happened. That was a plus. He felt better about that. He was obviously not as adept at reading emotions as Kuro was, but as attuned to Kuro's presence as he had become, he could sense that the brunette was on edge. His back and shoulder muscles looked tense through his thin shirt. Akatsuki stared at his back, not knowing what to say, but his heart was aching. Although he wanted to, he wasn't the first to break the silence.

"Good morning, Akatsuki."

Leaning over slightly, Akatsuki checked the clock on his nightstand. It read 2:30 PM. Through the curtains, he knew bright afternoon sun would be playing off the mountaintops. "Its afternoon, isn't it?" he said. Having laid in bed wide awake until sometime after the sun came up, he would have liked to continue to sleep. Ah well...

"Morning for us. Your mind still hasn't converted yet, has it?" Kuro said with a little chuckle, but he remained tense.

Akatsuki could tell from the sound of it that the laugh was forced. "Suppose not…" He said absently, sitting up in bed. More silence fell between them, Kuro still not turning to look at him. Akatsuki started to wonder how long this would go on for, when Kuro broke it again.

"I wanted to… apologize for earlier," he said quietly, still not turning. He seemed to be fixated on a point on the far wall. "It was very out of character for me to simply walk away like that. Your actions were an accident, I know it was. I am sorry. I just… needed a moment to collect myself…"

"No, I'm the one that should be sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you away like that. You were only doing what you thought I needed. And… I did need it, apparently." Akatsuki couldn't keep the blush from coloring his cheeks. "And I shouldn't have pounced on you like that without asking. I'm sorry." He didn't say 'it won't happen again', because there were no guarantees of that, with his self-control all out of whack. He would need to drink sooner rather than later now, his throat still aching from the little teaser he'd had earlier. Kuro's hair fell down around the nape of his neck, but it wasn't long enough to cover the graceful curve of the side of his throat at this angle, and Akatsuki's fangs throbbed. Seemed like his restraint was still wavering quite a bit…

Kuro's arm twitched as his muscle tensed even more. "It's quite alright. As I said, no harm done."

Akatsuki didn't believe him. "Why can't you look at me then?..." he asked, praying that the look in Kuro's eyes before, that disappointed agonized expression, had evaporated. He didn't think he could bear to see that look again… it had almost seemed… broken… Kuro finally turned, only enough so that he could look at Akatsuki over his shoulder. The look was still there. _Damnit…_ He wanted to ask Kuro what was wrong, what could possibly be bothering him that much, and what he could do to make things better. But he remained silent, lowering his gaze to stare at the patterns on the bedspread. _Coward_ … he thought grimly.

Kuro couldn't take it anymore. He felt like his heart was going to burst right out his chest. The man before him was all that he'd thought about for weeks, the only thing on his mind and in his heart. His feelings had grown with every passing day, with each passing moment. Every new thing he learned about him, every look, every laugh, he adored. But he didn't know how much longer he could stand this… Not knowing what Akatsuki was thinking was driving him completely mad. He was used to reading most people like an open book; they were easy, predictable, simple. But not this man. He was complex, and stubborn, and fascinating in every way. He could barely contain his desire to be close to him, and his control was faltering. "What is it you want from me, Akatsuki?" he asked finally in a flat voice.

"...Want from you?" Akatsuki asked, perplexed.

"Yes. One minute you act as though having to drink blood is the worst thing in the world, and the thought of _my_ blood in particular has you all but horrified. Then the next moment, you're springing me. I understand the need and I don't mind at all, of course..." he said as he desperately tried to control the blush he knew was creeping up his face, because he _really_ didn't mind, "but as I mentioned before, if you are too uncomfortable and you'd rather find a different donor to feed from, or–"

"No!" Akatsuki blurted out in raised volume, far too quickly, the exact same reaction he'd had the last time Kuro had brought this up. He blushed at his outburst, but the thought of not feeding from Kuro had sent an unexpected surge of panic through him. Kuro's eyebrow, the only one visible as Kuro still wasn't looking directly at him, raised suspiciously, another mirrored reaction to their last conversation like this. "I mean… no, that's not what I want, I…" Akatsuki said more calmly. The little voice in his head wanted him to finish the sentence with 'I love your blood', but he refused to say it. This was all mortifying enough as it was, there was no way he could say that. His blush intensified just thinking about it. "Your blood is fine, it's not that."

Kuro had to work to not flinch at the word 'fine'. It stabbed at him like a knife. To think Akatsuki found his blood just 'fine' hurt a little… Okay, _a lot..._ A vampire would never find another vampire's blood 'fine', especially not desired blood of noble standing. There had to be more to it. "Is it the fact that you're taking from someone? I know that fact can be difficult to overcome, but you're not attacking and hurting an innocent. I am a vampire, it doesn't hurt me."

"I know, it's not really that either…" Akatsuki said, the color deepening in his cheeks with every second. He felt like his neck all the way up to the tips of his ears were on fire. He did not like where this conversation was going. Kuro wanted to know why he was being so standoffish about this whole thing, but he didn't think it was an answer he could provide. He knew why… it was because having Kuro that close always sent him into a emotional and physical whirlwind… but he wasn't going to tell Kuro that...

Kuro turned fully now, facing him dead on. His eyes were intense, but not with the guarded expression from before. They were almost pleading, an intensity Akatsuki has seen there before. "Then tell me what it is, because I don't understand."

 _Damnit_ … Akatsuki thought. Sometimes, it's better to just not say anything at all. "Well… you're…" he started quietly, then swallowed. "You're a man…" he managed, barely able to choke out the words. A handsome man, at that… he shook that thought off. _Ugh, stop it…_

"And?" Kuro asked, his eyebrows now raised in surprise. Where was Akatsuki going with this…? "What does gender have to do with it?"

"And… being that close to you is… embarrassing…" Akatsuki wanted to hide under the covers and never show his face again. It was probably the color of a stop sign by now.

Clarity washed over Kuro as he gathered Akatsuki's meaning. He was once human, and he'd only been a vampire for matter of weeks. His mind was still far more human than vampire and he was still using human frames of reference to try to understand his life as a vampire. Understandable, but it'd never work like that. "Vampires don't view the world and the rest of our species as humans do. One's physical sex or gender don't matter as much to us. We live our lives based on perceptions and of course instincts, what feels right."

"Easier said than done, you know," Akatsuki muttered. "You make it sound so simple, like I just have to snap my fingers and forget what it was like to be human? Everything I've ever known?"

"No, of course not. I understand fully that you're still very human, and it's a part of you that you should never lose, because it makes you who you are. But it'll make things easier if you drop some of the human preconceptions and stereotypes. You no longer fit into that role."

Akatsuki wanted so badly to scoff, but he refrained. Kuro always made things sound so easy… so easy to drop the fact that they were both men. And he was supposed to suck on another man's neck like it was no big deal. And he was just supposed to ignore all the unexplained feelings he got when he did, or all the other weird things he felt whenever he was near Kuro. But he really didn't have another option, he knew that. His heart contracted oddly again just thinking about trying to find an alternative, because deep down, he didn't want one... He sighed, aggravated. "Fine… but what did you mean when you said 'What do you want from me?" He was still confused.

Kuro looked away again, his eyes fixing back onto the same place on the wall. He was blushing worse now too. He knew his own feelings for Akatsuki, and he'd knew that there was no way his feelings could be reciprocated, certain signs seemed to point to the contrary. In moments where they'd been in close proximity, the ex-human hadn't pulled away as fast as he once had. He'd felt all the emotions running through Akatsuki, and he didn't know what to think anymore. _Don't read too much into it, Kuro,_ he told himself. "It was nothing, forget I said it." He heard Akatsuki growl under his breath and slump back against his pillows. Kuro smiled at the familiar irritated sound.

Akatsuki stared up at the ceiling with this hands behind his head, thinking. "You know, you say I need to start thinking in a 'less human–more vampire' way, but you're more human than you think." To be honest, he was quite the opposite of what he'd expected a vampire would be...

Kuro turned back to him, looking amused but questioning. "Oh?"

"Don't act so surprised, you know this. You're not like other vampires. At least not the ones you've told me about." Thank goodness...

"You mean I'm not a sadistic murderer?" Kuro said with a grim smile.

"More than that…" Akatsuki said thoughtfully. "You just... act way more human than I think even you realize. You're willing to put yourself in my shoes, understand things from my side. You ask questions, you're interested. You care…" Good Lord, can I say anything without turning the color of a fire hydrant? he thought as he blushed.

Kuro smiled a little sadly. Of course I care, how could I not?... "I've had a long time to develop compassion for others. I certainly wasn't taught it in my youth. There is no way my parents could have taught me something so human. I suppose I came about it organically. Also, I'm probably just too nice for my own good." He turned back to Akatsuki and grinned slyly.

Akatsuki rolled his eyes. "Sometimes, I forget that you're really a fanged bloodsucker."

Kuro reached out and flicked the bump in the bedspread that he knew was Akatsuki's big toe. The bump twitched and recoiled as Akatsuki let out an "Ow!" and Kuro chuckled. "Hypocrisy much? 'Fanged bloodsucker', coming from the feeder himself..." He laughed again. "That's like the pot calling the kettle black. Anyway, I don't _suck_ blood, I drink it.

"I've always wondered, why do you only drink blood in your wine? Why not drink from a bloodbag? You don't get hungry?" His mouth watered as he thought about quenching his own hunger.

Kuro shook his head. "Not really. The blood wine is all I really need." This was partially a lie. He _was_ hungry, but not for human blood… "If I need more, I take more. And if I really need it, we always have blood on hand. Why the curiousity?"

Akatsuki was silent for a moment, still thinking. He should probably just be honest here. "It's just… I'd like to eventually get to a place where I'm not dying of thirst all the time. Maybe someday it won't bother me like it does now, but I can't seem get away from it. It's everywhere, all the time, and since I've had… your blood…" he tried not to blush as he said this, "the thirst has only gotten worse, as you can probably tell. Will I ever get to a place where it doesn't ache like this?"

Kuro smiled a little sadly. "Sorry to say, that will never go away. It'll always be that little thing in the back of your mind, that desire that will cloud every interaction for all of eternity." Realizing how grim he had just sounded, he added, "but we all learn to deal with it, in good time. You're already very good at controlling it, from what I've witnessed."

"Not lately... " Akatsuki said with a grimace. Whatever crazy ability of self-control he once possessed was gone now, replaced by a constant and burning need. And it was all due to Kuro's blood...

"You'll find the rhythm to it," Kuro assured him, feeling the man's chagrin.

"I guess," Akatsuki said with a little sigh, highly doubting it.

"Speaking of which, are you still hungry?"

Akatsuki stiffened as the words broke over him. Of course he was, but… His heart had started to pound just with the thought, and he knew Kuro would be able to hear it, but he couldn't stop it. Doing his best to breathe normally, he said finally, "I'm fine."

"Akatsuki…" Kuro said, shaking his head. "You had an outburst out in the woods today because you were starving yourself and didn't want to say anything. I've told you you can have as much as you want whenever you want it, and I know that little amount of blood couldn't possibly have satisfied you. So if you want more…" He extended his hand in his usual beckoning gesture.

Akatsuki remained still, looking at Kuro with apprehension and trepidation. He knew Kuro was just trying to help, but… he blushed. He wouldn't dare admit how much he wanted this, and also didn't want it at the same time. So many conflicting emotions, so many confusing feelings...

"And I know you find solace in allowing your instincts and bloodlust to take over, but I urge you not to. The more used to this you get, the less awkward it'll be, and the easier it will become." His heart was pounding almost as hard and as loud as Akatsuki's, and he kept talking to try to mask it, to no avail. "Just a thought… you don't have to heed it if you don't want to..."

Akatsuki stared at him, the man's pale, perfect face set resolutely. He was practically able to feel the brunette's heartbeat thudding within him, right alongside his own. His fangs began to throb in unison with the pounding. He knew he couldn't resist. If not now, then he'd need it soon, so he might as well get it over with. But could he do it without relying on his instinct? Knowing, feeling, truly tasting everything? He knew Kuro was right, he had to try. He just wasn't going to like it... _Of course you will._ Kuro brought his legs up onto the bed and crossed them indian style and settled back. He opened the top button on his shirt and pulled the collar to the side, exposing his neck. The smile that spread across his lips was small, but reassuring and welcoming, and breathtaking all the same. That didn't help Akatsuki's resolve… In truth, he wanted more than just Kuro's blood… Anything to see that smile...

He ran a hand up through his silver hair and sighed. "Fine…" he said irritatedly, and throwing off his covers in an aggravated little flourish, he crawled over to where Kuro sat, kneeling beside him. He gulped, the soreness in his jaw and fangs peeking as they throbbed harder. He spent a moment staring at Kuro's neck, preparing himself with deep breathes. Finally, when he knew he couldn't stall anymore, he leaned in. Well… here goes… he thought, moving in slowly, enjoying the fragrance of Kuro's throat. As before, he prepared the bite area, feeling Kuro shiver as his tongue touched flesh, licking and sucking. Kuro's skin tasted too good, he wouldn't be able to handle much of this. Unable to hold back, he bit down gently, warm deliciousness flooding his mouth. It was as good as ever, better maybe, because he was actually awake enough to fully taste it. He thought about the taste of human blood, and realized he'd never want to go back, not even if his system could take it. Vampire blood was just too good, too mind blowingly intoxicating. He could practically feel Kuro's being pouring into him along with the delicious life source… In an attempt to get a better angle, he pressed himself up against Kuro, feeling the man's warmth through his thin, cotton shirt.

 _Oh God..._ he heard a quiet moan in Kuro's voice, not out loud, but in his mind.

Akatsuki, still groggy through his bloodlust but more himself, was startled by the unexpected words. He opened his eyes. What the hell was that? He retracted his fangs quickly but regretfully, licking the little dribbles trickling down before the wounds closed back up, and glared up at Kuro angrily. "Damnit, I thought we talked about that whole mind thing!"

At first, Kuro was confused, not knowing what Akatsuki could possibly be mad about. But then it hit him. Oh no… he'd heard that? "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Kuro was blushing furiously. "It seems as though I can't block the connection between our minds… not when you're drinking from me. I didn't mean to think that…" He was mortified… Akatsuki had heard him moan. He could have died of shame right here...

Akatsuki's mind was spinning, not able to make sense of it. So Kuro had just… what the hell had that even been? Sounded like a moan of… pleasure? "So what, you… like… being bitten, or something?" He could barely finish the sentence in embarrassment.

"I… well.. I have told you that blood sharing and being bitten can be a very sensual pleasurable experience…"

"So you're getting some sort of sick, masochistic pleasure from this?!" Akatsuki accused loudly.

"No! I…" Oh shit… Kuro didn't know what to say, so he decided on the truth, or part of it anyway. "Look... I'm sorry okay? It does feel good, there is nothing I can do about that. I never expected it to be as intense as it is." Damnit… he'd done it now… he'd done something to drive Akatsuki away….

"It's whatever, forget it…" Akatsuki said quietly. Just keep your pervy thoughts to yourself, he thought as he leaned back in, still too hungry to stop now… He bit down again in the same spot, harder than he'd meant to out of his annoyance. He felt Kuro's arms and shoulders flex. His mind was swimming with memories of that one night in his room, when Kuro had licked his face. The same types of feelings roiled inside him; he felt like he should be disgusted, creeped out, or sprinting from the room as fast as he could. But he wasn't. Instead, he was a little intrigued, plagued by a weird desire to feel the pleasure Kuro was, to experience it with him, to know what being bitten felt like… He shook that thought off… No way. I don't want to be bitten by anyone, he thought. Liar, his mind chimed in. Damnit not you again! You can't be mad at him for feeling that way, you feel it just as much as he does. You love this. He mentally snarled back. But the voice was right. The fact that Kuro was getting some kind of enjoyment out of this was… was… oddly exciting?

Surprised by Akatsuki seemingly letting it slide, Kuro felt like he desperately needed to make some sort of amends. "I apologize, I won't let it happen again."

Uh huh… Akatsuki thought. He pulled blood from Kuro, trying to concentrate on enjoying its flavor as he listened for more thoughts from the noble, but he heard none. Kuro must be fighting hard not to think at all. Deciding to try to forget it and not let it ruin this for him, he let himself sink into the intoxication of the blood, letting it drown him deeper and deeper with every gulp. The ache was long gone, and although he was somewhat annoyed with Kuro, he allowed himself to sit in this moment, thinking of nothing but how good Kuro's blood tasted and how amazing it was making him feel.

Removing his fangs and giving the bite marks a final lick with his tongue to clean up, Akatsuki gave a little sigh of satisfaction. This felt wonderful, the power surging through him like a warm light, slowly pulsing out a rhythmic pattern that matched Kuro's heartbeat. Kuro… the annoyingly ridiculous, meddling, caring, delicious noble. Who cares what Kuro got out of this, as long as he got to feel like this... He knew he should be more mad than he was, that he maybe should have fought back against his bloodlust and done what his mind had wanted to do, which was leave the moment that little moan slipped out. But he was far too exhausted to be truly angry, and too contentedly full to move. So he instead allowed himself to just be in the moment, hunger gone, trying to ignore the confusion drifting vaguely through his mind. But drowsiness was drifting over him like a dark and cozy blanket, and so incredibly warm and comfortable where he was, he laid his head down against Kuro's shoulder. Closing his eyes, he let the man's soothing scent flood him once more and lull him to sleep. His last thought before losing consciousness was a half-hearted 'infuriating vampire…'

Kuro, completely stunned, didn't dare move an inch for fear of ruining the moment. Akatsuki's slow, even breathing tickled his neck a bit, but it felt heavenly, to feel his man's body relax against his own. Akatsuki was always so tense, so controlled. The vulnerability was extremely endearing to Kuro. Akatsuki was never okay with things like this, always keeping him at arm's length. But that had seemed to change recently… and what made this okay now? He'd been so worried the ex-human would have freaked out and bolted after he'd let that moan slip, he wouldn't have blamed him. So he couldn't believe his luck at what was happening now. He carefully looked down at the ex-human, surprised again to find Akatsuki's lips turned up in a slight smile. A smile? After what had just happened? It didn't make any sense. Deciding not to dwell on it and let his questions spoil the moment, he closed his eyes as he settled back and basked in the warmth of the ex-human's body against his… There was something so different about the feelings he was getting from Akatsuki, but he just couldn't put his finger on it, and at the moment, he was too tired to try...

oOo

Akatsuki awoke some time later, the sun's light streaming in the window earlier extinguished, replaced by the deep reds and pinks of a sunset. He was groggy but cozy, not wanting to open his eyes, but to stay deep in this heavenly warmth forever. His senses were filled with lavender, clean soap, and… and… His eyes snapped open. He was lying against Kuro's shoulder, nestled in the hollow of his throat. Deja-vu flooded him as he realized this was the second time now he'd woken up after falling asleep against Kuro, in almost the exact same way. Was he always going to fall asleep like this after feeding? Although he knew he should have minded, he didn't for once. Waking up like this did not make him irritated or angry or embarrassed as it once would have. Okay, well maybe a little embarrassed, there was no getting around that. But he felt… _complete_ somehow, here in this moment, leaned up against Kuro, surrounded in his aura. How had he let himself get _this_ comfortable with Kuro? It had been like slow smoldering embers burning, he hadn't even noticed it happening. What did it mean?

The brunette's chest rose and fell with slow, deep breaths. He had taken a lot of blood from the noble, he must be exhausted, trying to replenish with a little shuteye. Akatsuki lifted his head and leaned back, seeing that Kuro had leaned his back awkwardly against one of the pillars of his four poster bed. That couldn't possibly be comfortable. But he looked so peaceful, his head lulled back slightly against the bedpost, his lips parted as he breathed. The untroubled tranquility on his face only advanced his handsome features… Akatsuki shook his head as he always did when thoughts like that came over him, trying to clear it. _Knock it off_. But still… his current position couldn't be very comfortable for sleeping. Should he wake him up? No… he needed to rest to regain his strength. He slid off the bed, moving slowly as not to jossle it. Very gently, he took Kuro under the knees and behind his back and, picking him up, carried him around to the other side of the bed, lowering him down onto it. He'd never tested his strength in this way, but Kuro had seemed light in his arms. He marveled at that for a moment before pulling the comforter up over him and, giving him one more glance he turned to leave, but jumped as his wrist was caught by a warm grip. He looked down to find Kuro awake, looking up at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Akatsuki said quietly. Damnit… He'd sort of wanted to avoid a conversation after what had happened.

"It's alright, I couldn't have slept through _that_ anyway," he said, grinning slyly. He looked like he was trying not to laugh. His eyes were tired with sleep, but still glinted a little mischievously.

"What do you mean by that? What's so funny?" Akatsuki said, glaring down at him.

"It's just that, you don't move much like a vampire yet. You're not very stealthy." Kuro's grin widened. "I'm not sure I can teach that…" He winked.

Akatsuki poked him in the ribs with the hand Kuro wasn't keeping restrained. "Jerk," he said. Kuro made a huge fake 'ow' face and doubled up, letting go of Akatsuki's wrist and wrapping both arms around his chest in mock pain. Akatsuki rolled his eyes, moving to leave again.

"Hey," Kuro said. Akatsuki turned back again. "Going somewhere?

"Yeah, figured I'd let you get some sleep. You gave me a lot of blood..."

Kuro gestured to the empty side of the bed next to him. "You should too." After what had just happened between them, was this too much to ask? But they'd been in more… _intimate_ situations... Didn't seem like that big of a deal. He just couldn't watch Akatsuki leave, if he could help it. He wanted the man here with him. But he knew he was pushing his luck far past its limits. He wouldn't be surprised if Akatsuki freaked out by the request and bolted...

Akatsuki looked at him wide eyed, blush creeping up his neck and face. "In there? With… with you?" Unable to find the right words, he stammered, "I...but… we…"

"Why not? It's a huge bed," Kuro said nonchalantly, trying to keep his cool, but the delicious color of Akatsuki's cheeks was hard to ignore. He wanted to chuckle, but held it in. This man really is terrible at hiding his emotions... "And we deserve a day of rest and relaxation every once in a while. We can skip training today. We've already wasted half the night, might as well keep going."

"I guess...but…" Akatsuki reached up to one of his silver earrings and started fiddling with it anxiously. Spending the day in bed didn't seem like all that bad of an idea. But _with_ Kuro?… He wasn't sure that was such a good idea. But he was actually contemplating this… why wasn't he more put off by the thought of it..?

"I can leave and go back to my own room if that would make you more comfortable," Kuro said, with every word stabbing him like a white hot iron poker. He didn't want to leave, not in the slightest. Only the final words from Akatsuki would send him away.

Akatsuki thought about it for a few moments. He was still pleasantly drowsy, and could easily go back to sleep. They couldn't have slept for more than a few hours or so. But with Kuro right there? Well… the truth of the matter was, he was more comfortable when Kuro was in his presence anyway… he still hated that, but he'd grown unwillingly used to it. And what if he had a nightmare? Kuro's presence always helped with those… But sleeping in the same bed? Wasn't that weird, two men sleeping together? Another social stigma Kuro seemed to care nothing about… Was Kuro thinking some weird, pervy thoughts about this too? No… that had just been about the bite… Don't read too much into this Akatsuki... Kuro was right, the bed was pretty big, this is no big deal, right?... He mentally scoffed. Of course it's a big deal… He sighed, walked around to the empty side of the bed, and slipped under the covers with his back to Kuro. I can't believe I'm doing this… He made sure to not touch Kuro at all as he did so, staying completely on his own side. He better stay on his side, he thought. He laid his head down on his pillow. I can't believe I'm doing this… "Just to keep the dreams away...okay…?" His tone was annoyed, but also resigned. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad...

"I live to serve," Kuro said with a hint of humor still in his voice. Pleasantly surprised, he remained still but relaxed thoroughly. He had never dreamed this would be happening, with Akatsuki more or less okay with it. The ex-human just kept surprising him. He marveled at the transformation their relationship had taken; from when they'd first met to now, so much had changed. He'd messed up a few times, but so had Akatsuki. Misunderstandings, apologies, knowledge and blood had all been exchanged, and one thing that seemed to be blossoming was trust. Did Akatsuki trust him, finally? He had to, or he wouldn't be lying in bed with him like this… He wanted more time to enjoy it, but his recent lack of sleep broke over him once more, his body feeling every bit of the blood Akatsuki had just taken from him. His eyelids drooping heavily, he couldn't resist as sleep drifted down upon him.

Akatsuki lay staring at the wall for a while, listening as Kuro's breath evened out and slowed. This was weird, right? Totally weird… He was battling with himself, both relaxed and tense with Kuro's presence near him like this, and confused by it. This shouldn't be happening… he shouldn't be doing this. _Oh shut up and just sleep, you know you're okay with this._ How can I asleep with a vampire a foot away from me?! _Because you know it feels right…_ He mentally growled at the stupid voice, and after a while, listening to Kuro's rhythmic breathing in the otherwise silent room, he couldn't help but admit that it did actually feel… nice… His annoyed tone earlier had been a facade… Damnit… what is this vampire doing to me…? That stupid voice in his head was right... When had he gone from feeling anxious, uptight around him to now content with something like this? Content wasn't even the right word… more like… happy? He wanted this… But what did it mean that he wanted this? More unanswerable questions like these spun around his head until he felt like he hardly lay still.

When sleep mercifully claimed him, his exhausted brain rested peacefully for the first time in a while. No nightmares, no restlessness, just contented slumber.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Akatsuki awoke before Kuro, trusting that the man's stillness and deep breathes indicated that he was still fast asleep, hopefully deeply. Upon waking, he'd been slightly startled to find himself in bed with Kuro, but quickly remembered earlier's events. Silently staring at the far wall for a while, he mulled them over again and again in his head, but he couldn't concentrate properly. He needed some time to himself, time he rarely had. Slipping quietly out of bed, he grabbed his hoodie from where it was hanging on the bathroom door handle and pulled it on, the metal zipper cold against his bare chest. Moving as silently as he could, he unlatched the window and crawled through it, crouching on the sill. On the second floor, his window was only about 5 feet from the overhanging roof, the easiest of jumps for him. He sprang lightly upward, grasping the edge of the gutter and hoisted himself nimbly up onto the roof. Crawling like a cat to feel his balance, he climbed up the roof toward one of the many chimneys protruding from the top of the house. Based on it's location, this one must be the one leading to Kuro's bedroom fireplace. Sitting down with his feet planted firmly to keep him from sliding down the roof, he leaned back against the cool brick of the chimney, staring out over the expanse of mountains and trees in the distance. The thankfully fresh air, away from Kuro's alluring scent, was what he needed to clear his head.

It had been difficult for him to be alone and reflect in the recent days. As it was, everything he thought he knew had been flipped upside down in a matter of days, and he hadn't been able to spend a good amount of time to work it out. He supposed it was because of how thoroughly tied he was to the man downstairs. It alarmed him. The man was in his thoughts at all times, whether he liked it or not. He couldn't seem to get away, physically or emotionally, even for a moment. But the more disturbing part was that he didn't mind it, he didn't want to get away. Even now, when the only thing separating them was a few feet and this rooftop, his heart ached; empty and almost sad feeling, like a part of it had been gouged right out and taken from him. His stomach was in knots that he couldn't untie no matter how hard he tried. He couldn't believe this… He couldn't believe he could possibly feel this way. It had to be some mistake, some sort of trick or joke. But it wasn't, there was no way his own feelings could be faked, unless Kuro had some sort of mind control powers he didn't know about. He grimaced, thinking what that could mean. But somehow he knew these feelings were his own, but he didn't understand them one bit.

The reality, one that he had been desperately trying to contradict, was that he actually _wanted_ to be with the noble, pure and simple. Right now, and every second of every day. He just could not deny it anymore, as much as he wanted to pretend like he didn't. Being together just now, laying next to him all night, he'd liked that more than he'd originally realized, and far more than he'd ever let himself truly admit. His mind was screaming at him to stop it, to knock it off, to run away from these feelings that didn't make any sense at all, but he couldn't make himself do any of that. He couldn't fight it anymore, and he didn't have the desire or the strength to. The unexplained, foreign feelings plaguing him since he arrived were those of affection, deep and blooming fondness and caring for the vampire. He'd felt them growing all along, but had been denying how he truly felt, pushing them away like he'd done with the noble himself, hoping the feelings would go away the harder he pushed. He asked himself countless questions, trying to figure out _exactly_ how he felt, to pinpoint why or when he'd realized that he cared for the noble. Neither his head nor his heart had the answers. Ignoring it hadn't worked. Pushing away hadn't worked… It was no use. Nothing had kept this from slowly creeping in, and the realization now smacked him directly in the face like the cool wind rolling off the mountains. It was surprising how quickly things changed… How on earth had he gotten here?

He rubbed his hands back and forth against his knees, clammy palms sliding again the silken fabric of his sweatpants. He felt fidgety and nervous rather than calm by his realization. This only made sense, as realizing you have feelings for someone isn't exactly something to take lightly, but he was hoping it would at least offer him some sort of clarity. Instead, the questions on when?, how?, and why? swirled around his head in patterns of intertwining confusion. In truth, he didn't want to have any of these feelings… for Christ sake, Kuro was a guy! He wasn't supposed to feel this way for another man. He was starting to get used to weird things happening with the whole 'being-a-vampire-now' thing, but _this_? This was crazy! There was no way, nothing about this made any sense at all! But it seemed as though proof was right here, ignoring all sense of reason; all the things he'd been feeling for weeks now, the way his heart was aching at this very moment, and the way he wanted to climb back down through his window and back into bed with Kuro… these things couldn't be made up. A little shudder ran down his spine at the thought, but not a bad shudder. More like a warm tingling that spread through him. He _wanted_ that? He actually _craved_ it? There was really no denying it or explaining it away. He couldn't…

 _No… stop it, just stop it. You're just confused,_ he thought _. There's no way..._

But he'd realized late into the night, while listening to and fighting with that aggravating little voice in his head, that it has been right all along. It was part of him, his thoughts and his feelings that he tried to push away by pretending they were, in the beginning, the voice of reason, or the Devil's Advocate, which it had become most recently. But of course it had been. Why didn't he see any of this before? He'd pretty much been talking to himself inside his own head for weeks, specifically about Kuro and hadn't figured it out for what it was. _Nice work, Akatsuki… you really are crazy…_ There had to be a way to prove these feelings wrong, to see if this, or if it all was just a figment of his imagination. He doubted the latter, as he'd been experiencing all these feelings over time, but chose to ignore them. Weeks of growing affection wasn't just something even his vivid imagination could make up…

 _Stop it!_ He shook his head violently, bringing his hands up to bury his face in them. _This has to be wrong… You don't really feel this way… just knock it off!_

Frustratedly confused, the only thing he knew was that his head couldn't battle this way with his heart anymore, it was driving him insane! He had to know. He made up his mind. He let his feet that were anchored to the roof loose and he started to slide down the roof's shingles towards the edge. Realizing this was probably reckless and praying he could make this work without falling like an idiot, he turned his body at the last moment, flipping around and grabbing hold of the gutter in mid air. He swung in through the open window like a spider monkey, landing with silent feet like cat paws, hoping that it was quiet enough to not wake the sleeping brunette. With the soft moonlight from the window playing into the room, Kuro looked so peaceful lying there. With his eyes closed, his long dark lashes brushed his pale cheeks, and his dark hair fell around his head on the pillow, fanned out a little. And his lips were… they were… His mind drew a blank while staring at Kuro. Wait, what exactly was he doing again? He shook his head, trying to clear it.

Taking off his sweatshirt and letting it fall to the floor, he slipped as slowly and silently as he could back into bed, covering himself with the blanket without moving the side of it covering Kuro. He shivered, not from the cold but from the way his skin tingled. He lay there for a few moments, psyching himself up for what he was about to do. _I can't believe I am doing this… I can't believe I am doing this…_ He was surprised Kuro didn't wake up from the bright burning flame his face was, beaming like a red spotlight... With a deep breath, he slipped in closer to Kuro, laying on his side and gently resting his head onto the same pillow next to his, his chest inches away from Kuro's arm. Almost instantly, he couldn't help but notice that he already felt better than he had up on the roof; he'd felt a completeness wash over him within seconds of just seeing the man. Resolutely, he realized it was the proof he needed.

As he stared at Kuro's face in the moonlight, a sudden thought struck him out of the blue, practically stopping his heart and swooping down into the pit of his stomach. The fact that he found Kuro attractive and the way he felt about the man… did that make him… gay? _You're obviously insane_ , he thought. He'd never had these kinds of feelings for another man. Or for anyone, for that matter. So it wasn't like he'd had many romantic encounters in his past to speak of, but he knew he wasn't gay… right? But he couldn't stop staring at the side of Kuro's face that he could see, pale and perfect. Encapsulated in the man's warmth, his heart seemed to radiate, he wouldn't be surprised if he was physically glowing. More confused than ever but unable to help himself, drawn to Kuro's aura like a moth to a flame, he scooted closer, gently laying his head into Kuro's shoulder. God, this feels so wrong, soooo incredibly wrong... But so unmistakably _right_. A small part of him had hoped this to feel...bad? Would he have felt better if laying in bed like this with Kuro had felt bad? Would it have made things easier if his denial was right all along and none of this was real, but a dream instead? Maybe, but he already knew nothing with Kuro was that easy. But he'd been holding onto a small hope that he'd hate this and feel uncomfortable, and instantly want to pull away. So much for wishful thinking, he thought, as he snuggled still closer.

"Akatsuki?" Kuro said groggily, his voice husky with sleep.

Akatsuki's thoughts ceased as he jumped a little, his blood turning to ice as he felt Kuro's head lift from the pillow to look down at him. He hadn't even felt him wake up, he hadn't been paying close enough attention. His mind had been elsewhere… _Shit… shit shit shit!_

"What are you doing?" Kuro's voice was mildly surprised now.

Akatsuki tried to keep his cool. "Um… sleeping? I guess I must have rolled around too much… My bad…" he said with a play at nonchalance as he moved back onto his side of the bed, giving Kuro an apologetic, 'no-big-deal' look. _Shit_ … this was not how he wanted this to go.

Kuro sat up a little and leaned on his elbows to look at Akatsuki properly. His eyes were searching, trying desperately to read his emotions. Akatsuki stared back at him, keeping his expression impassive. There was something there though… He wished, as he had many times, that he could read the ex-human's mind. He inwardly laughed at that, knowing how Akatsuki would feel about him 'rummaging around in his head', as he would alway say. But there was something different about his aura, something new about that look in his eyes... Damnit, what was it?! His inability to pinpoint it was driving him mad.

Akatsuki didn't like the questioning look Kuro was scanning him with. He furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"Just a little unlike you, that's all," Kuro said thoughtfully. "I was half expecting to find you curled up on the very edge of the bed, as far away from me as possible. Maybe even some barbed wire fence crafted between us… But not you laying on top of me…"

Try _a lot_ unlike him, Akatsuki thought in agreement. Completely and totally opposite of him, in fact. He was having a hard time even knowing who he was right now, he was so jumbled… "Yeah... well, I said it was an accident," he said with an attempt at his usual detached tone of annoyance. He sat up and turned, quickly swinging his legs over the side of the bed, making to get up.

"Is there something you'd like to talk to me about, Akatsuki?"

Akatsuki was thankful that his face was turned away from Kuro, because his expression completely blanked and he went pale in stunned embarrassment. "Uh… no? Should there be?" he said, determinedly keeping his voice steady. He couldn't possibly know, could he? He was doing his best to hide his emotions and think of anything else other than how he felt, but it was difficult and he had no idea how deep the noble's abilities could truly penetrate. God, he really hated those abilities… But the way his heart was pounding, there was no hiding that. He could feel Kuro's eyes on him, almost like an x-ray scanning his back.

Kuro watched him for a moment longer, but knowing he wasn't going to get anything out of Akatsuki this way, he closed his eyes and lifted his arms above his head in a stretch. "Hmm, I suppose not. Nevermind…" But he didn't believe him for a moment… He had a better idea...

Standing and crossing the room into the bathroom, Akatsuki walked over to the sink. Looking at himself in the vanity mirror, he noticed the slightly purple circles under his eyes had lessened a bit. Probably by the fair amount of dreamless sleep thanks to Kuro, he guessed. He ran the water and splashed a little on his face, trying to calm down. After toweling his face dry, he leaned against the edges of the sink, his hair falling around his face while he took steadying breaths. That searching look Kuro had just given him… it had felt like it was burrowing straight down into his soul. The noble's honey eyes had given him that look before, but it seemed to go deeper now somehow, seemingly stealing his breath clean out of his lungs. Maybe Kuro's expressions felt different because he himself felt differently about them... He had no idea how he was supposed to do this… How was he supposed to just be fine with how he felt, and act normally like nothing had changed? There was nothing 'fine' about this...

"Akatsuki?" Akatsuki's breath choked off as he felt warm, sweet scented breath against his neck. He looked up to find Kuro right behind him, staring back at him from over his shoulder through the mirror, also leaning on the sink with his arms around him.

"Holy crap man, you can't do that to me!" Akatsuki said breathlessly.

"How could I have possibly snuck up on you? You have vampire senses, remember?" Kuro said in the same husky quiet voice. "Use them."

Kuro's voice prickled the little hairs on the back of Akatsuki's neck. "I… I wasn't paying attention." He tried to nonchalantly put as much distance between them as possible, but the sink was preventing him from truly getting away. Making an obvious attempt at breaking away would cause too much of an unwanted disturbance… so he simply stayed where he was, his shirtless back feeling like it was on fire, tingling with Kuro's closeness. "That is obvious..." The noble's voice was practically a purr in his ear now.

Kuro heard Akatsuki's pounding heartbeat and felt his tiny movements as he tried to shy away. He felt the awkwardness he was used to from the ex-human's aura, but there was something different about it, the same difference he'd noticed in almost all of his emotions in the last few days. Something was definitely out of the ordinary. But these didn't seem like disgusted 'get away from me, vampire!' movements as they once has been… what was it? He was trying not to read too much into the fact that the ex-human wasn't pulling away. But Akatsuki had really changed, hadn't he? "If there was something bothering you, you would confide in me, right? We've at least built that much, haven't we?"

Akatsuki found it hard to continue to meet Kuro's intense, questioning gaze, even through the mirror. He looked down into the sink instead, watching as stray droplets of water trickled down the drain. He swallowed past his dry throat. "Sure we have," he said, keeping his voice as steady as possible even though his heart was racing, trying to think about anything else other than how warm Kuro's arms were against his. Why did Kuro have to go and do stuff like this? Not like everything wasn't hard enough already... "But I'm good… really."

Kuro backed off, releasing Akatsuki from the arm cage he had created, not wishing to tease him any longer. "I apologize, I didn't mean to startle you," he started, then smirked. "But you should really treat every interaction as a learning experience. In this case, work to pay better attention to your surroundings."

Akatsuki straightened, turning to look at Kuro, whose eyes were still searching him, but in a more humorous way now. He waited a moment to speak, praying that his voice would come out steady. His heart was still beating way too fast. "Thanks, Teach," he said sarcastically.

Kuro grimaced a little but hid it quickly with a smirk. "Although I appreciate the playful little title you've branded me with, I'm more than your teacher you know," he said, closing his eyes and running a hand through his hair absentmindedly, the strands falling back down into place even more gracefully than before.

Akatsuki watched him, in awe and also a little miffed. Kuro could sleep all day and still wake up looking like this, the artfully disheveled look working perfectly for him. In the bright light of the bathroom, his silken hair almost seemed to glitter… He was almost jealous; just now in the mirror, his own silver hair had looked more like a bird's nest… Whatever, not like anyone cared how he looked.

Kuro noticed Akatsuki watching him, and the smirk grew wider. "One would hope at this point, you regard me as your friend as well…" he said thoughtfully as he turned, walking back into the bedroom. He didn't want to see Akatsuki's expression… he knew what it would be. This was extremely frustrating. _Why won't you tell me how you feel?!_

Akatsuki watched Kuro walk away, the man's forced nonchalance evident. Kuro was trying to pretend like it didn't really matter, but it obviously did, probably far more than he'd ever admit. He always did this, every time. Why did Kuro seem to care so much that he considered the noble his friend? _Maybe for the same reason you do…._ He looked down at his feet, mustering up the courage to say something, blushing furiously. Thank God Kuro's back is turned, he thought. "...I do," he said quietly.

Akatsuki's sincere words cut through Kuro like a knife. His eyes opened wide as he stopped in his tracks, letting the words reverberate in him over and over. There were times that he questioned if Akatsuki even liked him at all, so to hear the words of confirmation on the subject of their friendship was a little surprising. There was a time where the stubborn ex-human never would have admitted something like friendship to him, not in a million years. It was encouraging… But there was something in the man's tone, something he couldn't quite figure out. Wishing he could say all the things he really wanted to, he just replied, "Good, I'm glad." With his back still turned to Akatsuki, he grimaced. Really? Couldn't come up with anything better than that, Kuro? he thought. _I'm pathetic..._

Akatsuki stood alone in the bathroom, a little lost for words. He continued to stare down at his feet, black socks contrasting with the bright white tile. What the heck had that been? Good, I'm glad'? Kuro seemed to care so much about whether they were friends or not, then that's all he says? Something about the man's tone though, that voice of forced positive unconcern, was throwing him off. But whatever he'd been expecting as a reaction from Kuro, that certainly wasn't it.

"Anyway… breakfast?" Kuro asked in the same tone. "It's been awhile since either of us have eaten. That's what happens when you sleep all day." He grinned.

Akatsuki was a little perplexed by Kuro's sudden change in subject, but decided to let it go. "Sure, sounds good." He followed Kuro out of his room and down the hall toward the stair landing. Today was going to continue to be a hard one, he knew it. But he'd do everything in his power so that Kuro didn't suspect these feelings from him. Kuro's annoying ability of reading his emotions was going to be problematic, but he'd hide this, as best as he could. If only he could just ignore this and pretend like he didn't have any of these feelings for the noble. Or force himself to forget the feelings all together. He could work on that, right? But even walking down the stairs side by side with him, his body tingled and his heart surged with a kind of longing that he didn't understand. All through breakfast, although he hopefully spoke and acted normally, he couldn't help but feel like Kuro was noticing a difference in him, based on the glances the noble was giving him. No… he didn't know anything. He couldn't admit this… there was no way...

After breakfast, Kuro suggested that they continue their relaxing day off, now that they'd both effectively caught up on much needed sleep. Akatsuki wasn't much for just sitting around and relaxing, but not wanting to object, he agreed. The two retired to the game room, where they lounged on comfortable couches in front of the big screen TV. Akatsuki was surprised… vampires watch TV? He'd never thought much about how vampires spent days off. Come to think of it, he hadn't given much thought to what Kuro did on a regular basis, in his normal life before he'd come to say here. He knew he went to work at his company, but apart from that, he had no idea what he did in his free time. He didn't even know what Kuro did at that company. So many questions and so few answers to them. It made him realize how little he really knew about the noble. And yet, he still felt this way about him? So confusing...

Kuro put on a movie, one that Akatsuki vaguely recognized but couldn't tell how or from where. Besides music, he wasn't very intune with the entertainment culture, and he'd never been a big movie buff or cared much about those things. He'd been more concerned with taking care of Ishino than he was with the latest hot shows and movies. But after thinking about it for a while, he realized it was one he'd put on for Ishino to entertain him while he'd been busy catching up on schoolwork, but the recollection was hazy, like all of his pre-vampire memories. He'd noticed this change before, and it now started to worry him. Was he forgetting his human life? Would he forgetting Ishino? He ignored the movie, only pretending to watch it for Kuro's sake, and spent the rest of that movie and all through the next one Kuro that put on going through memories of Ishino and their life together, focusing on the big picture items and pushing himself to drive down into the nitty gritty details. As painful as it was to relive moments that made him ache with sadness, he was determined to not let them slip away. What was supposed to be a relaxing day seemed to drag on and on while his mind worked feverishly, piecing together memories he didn't want to forget, all the while the electric current he felt between himself and Kuro tingled on his skin. He battled with the distracting fact that, although they were sitting only about a foot away from each other on the couch, he'd wished they could be closer. He didn't want to feel this… but he apparently wasn't given a choice in the matter. He felt so tired, so brain-drained that he found it hard to focus after a while...

Kuro sat comfortably yet alertly, his mind distracted from the movie as well. He wasn't watching much of the movies either. His thoughts were of Akatsuki and why he was getting vibes of confusion and distress, and even sadness from him. It didn't make sense; they were watching a comedy. But he suspected Akatsuki wasn't paying attention to the movie. What was he thinking about? What was upsetting him? Being able to scan his emotions but not knowing his thoughts had become increasingly frustrating. But unfortunately, Akatsuki's mind and heart were not places he was allowed, even though he desperately wanted to.

When the flow of Akatsuki's emotions seemed to slow, Kuro glanced a peek at him out of the corner of his eye, only to find his head lulled back a little against the back of the couch, his eyes closed and his breathing even. He'd fallen asleep. How could he _still_ be tired? They'd slept for hours… Ah well… He relaxed then, content to sit and listen to Akatsuki's restful breathing rather than the droaning dialogue on the screen.

oOo

 _Cold, ever constant darkness was all that he knew, the only thing in the world to him. The silence was deafening, as it always was, pressing in on him from all sides. He had no idea how long he was there, but all the while the emptiness was consuming him, drowning him in a sea of endless nothingness. The most terrifying part of it was that it was not an unfamiliar sensation, and his suffocating chest ached for a release he knew would not come._

 _Suddenly, a terrified voice cut through the silence like an piercing arrow. "Aki… help me… please!" The disembodied voice was distinctly familiar but he couldn't place it, unable to put a name or a face to the speaker. "I'm scared, won't you save me?" The voice was pleading now… He tried to reply with a reassuring 'I'm here,' but no sound came out of his throat. "It's dark here, please don't leave me alone, Aki! Please!" 'Aki'… who is that? There was something oddly familiar about that name. He was vaguely aware that it felt like a nickname of some sort, but he couldn't grasp onto how he knew that._

" _Not even going to answer your precious baby brother?" Another voice echoed through the darkness, a completely different, high-pitched menacing voice. This voice was familiar too, but it was much more clear to him exactly who this was… No… please no… "He's dying, you know… you're just going to let him die?" Let him… die? Let who die? What did the voice mean by 'baby brother'? He didn't understand. ...Baby… brother… And then a blurred face swam into the forefront of his mind, the foggy memories of a young boy in a wheelchair, with silver hair that matched his own… Ishino! Of course! How could he have forgotten?_

" _You can't possibly think that your pathetic noble will be able to protect you, do you?" The sinister voice spoke again through the blackness. "He cannot save you from what you will become, and in the end, your love for him will mean nothing. You know I'll come for you regardless, and there's nothing a noble, a butler, or their precious little Level D pet can do about it. You're mine. You've always been mine..." Those last words hissed out like the sound of a coiling snake, slithering down his throat and choking off his breath, leaving him to suffocate in the again silent darkness..._

oOo

"NO!" he screamed as he sat bolt-upright, struggling for breath as his mind spun with the threatening words over and over. He shook his head as his hands fisted in his hair, his knees balled up to his chest, trying to bury the pain and emptiness he felt there. He couldn't seem to get enough air into his lungs, still feeling like a serpent's coils were constricting his airways. "No no no no!" he kept repeating over and over as though somehow the words would keep the pureblood's voice from filling his head.

Strong arms were around him then, pulling him out of his balled up position and into a warm embrace. He pushed back against it, not liking the feeling of being confined when his thoughts were so jumbled, but the arms were steady. "Shhh… Akatsuki, it's alright… I've got you," a soothing familiar voice said quietly in his ear. "No one is going to hurt you." He continued to fight against the hold and the words, knowing they were wrong. No, it was _not_ alright. Nothing was alright… He kept shaking his head, unable to separate the all consuming darkness from the reality around him. "No one will ever hurt you," the voice repeated. Finally, unable to fight it anymore, his tense muscles slackened and he slumped like dead weight onto the body wrapped around him, sobbing uncontrollably into the shoulder. He hadn't meant to let go of his control so completely, but now there was no stopping the flow of pain. The same whispered words fell out of his mouth over and over, "No… no…"

He'd probably realized from the beginning through his subconscious that he'd been dreaming before and that this was real, and Kuro was really holding him close, rocking him gently while soothingly caressing his hair as he cried. The dream had ended, but a new and different dream, a living one, was happening now. Two things were happening that had never happened before and that he hadn't anticipated; he was letting another person see him cry, and he was allowing himself to finally truly enjoy the feeling of Kuro holding him like this. He couldn't help either one. He'd forced himself to always stay strong, to never let another person see him hurt like this, especially Kuro. But the tears flowed endlessly and the sobs rocked his whole body without his consent, tearing every ounce of everything he had from him. And in this state, nothing in the world could have felt better than this man's touch.

When he was finally cried out and had nothing left to give, he remained still, buried in Kuro's aura, not wanting to face the consequences of his vulnerability. Kuro must think him incredibly weak… "You can always be like this with me…" Kuro's soft voice said, as if almost in response to his thoughts. "But I want to take this pain away from you… Tell me how..."

Akatsuki spoke quietly after a moment, his throat still tight and his voice hoarse. "You can't protect me from this… It isn't your responsibility…"

"I can at least try…" Kuro's heart was breaking with the dejected sadness in Akatsuki's voice, the complete despair that seemed to be overwhelming him. He sent floods of calm into the man, hoping it'd be enough. It was the only thing he could do. "I can't bear to see you like this…" His hold around the man tightened, he just couldn't help it.

As Kuro hugged him closer, Akatsuki became increasingly aware of his embarrassing situation, finding himself on Kuro's lap _again,_ being cradled like a child for what seemed like the millionth time. Even though he was less upset by it than usual, he lifted his head and sat up, pulling away from Kuro's lap. He moved back to his original position on the couch next to him, feeling a little pang of regret as he did so. It'd felt good… too good… He did feel calmer, but he knew that was Kuro's doing. Did Kuro really think that he could just wave a magic wand and make all of his troubles go away? He usually had an uncanny ability to do that… but not this… he couldn't take _this_ away...

"Was it another nightmare? The pureblood again?"

Akatsuki looked away and nodded unwillingly, not wanting to think about it. The pureblood's words were still playing on repeat in the back of his mind.

"I thought if I'm near you when you sleep, my powers help to alleviate the dreams." Kuro said, confused.

"That was only a theory, right? Proven twice, but not foolproof. Maybe it's only been a coincidence until now. It was probably just the inevitable waiting to happen…" He was speaking on a sort of autopilot, not putting much thought into the words; the sunken, horrible face was swimming through his mind instead.

They sat in silence for a moment, neither looking at each other. When the silence started to get uncomfortable, Kuro peeked a glance at Akatsuki. He watched as his grey deadened eyes stared off, seemingly hollow and unseeing. He had to think of something to say… But what words would do any good here? What could he do that could possibly take this pain away?

"I'm starting to forget…" Akatsuki whispered suddenly, startling Kuro. His voice was so quiet, it was good that Kuro had vampire hearing, or he wouldn't have heard it.

"Forget?" Kuro looked at him, puzzled.

"The only completely clear memory from my human life is of… of…" He couldn't bring himself to say the word.

"Of the pureblood?" Kuro finished for him.

Akatsuki nodded and swallowed hard. "I feel like I'm forgetting everything else, like they're slowly but surely slipping away My human memories are dark and fuzzy, and it's sometimes hard to piece them together into anything that makes sense. All the memories I've made since I've become a vampire are crystal sharp though; it's like looking at a video versus looking at a bunch of mismatched blurry polaroids scattered on a table. The only memories that are as sharp as my vampire ones are these dreams… everything about them is so lifelike, they seem real. I can't stop them from coming, no matter how hard I try." He sucked in a shuddering breath, trying and failing to keep his voice calm. "I don't want the only human memories I have to be those…" He buried his face in his hands. In his frustration, he absentmindedly grabbed fistfuls of his hair and tugged, the visions still spinning through his mind. "I feel like I'm losing everything...I don't know what to do…."

"Can you… tell me about your brother?"

Akatsuki's head snapped up, his brain slowly grinding back into working order at the unexpected request "Why?"

Kuro hesitated for a moment, praying that he hadn't just put his foot in his mouth. Akatsuki's gaze was intent, searching him. "I know I said I wouldn't pry, and that if you wanted to tell me about your past life, it was your choice, your business. But maybe reliving those memories out loud, as painful as some of them may be, will help you to not forget them..."

Akatsuki regarded Kuro for another moment, then looked away again. He'd decided to tell Kuro about his fading memories because he hoped the noble would be able to help him with it. Going through his memories and reliving them had been what he'd been trying to do before he fell asleep, but it was hard, all of the memories jumbling together in a big mess that was hard to work out. Forcing him to recall the important moments was painful indeed; every image of Ishino's smiling face was just another stab in the still raw hole in his chest. But Kuro was right, as usual… He sighed, and slumped numbly against the couch. Staring up at the ceiling, trying to string something together. Kuro sat silently, waiting.

"I used to take Ishino to the park down the block from where we lived," Akatsuki started, speaking quietly and tentatively. "I'd been there hundreds of times, but he'd only been a handful. He wasn't able to get out much, but I tried get him out to do something fun as much as I could on the days when he was feeling okay." Akatsuki paused, trying to keep himself together.

"May I ask, what was wrong with him?" Kuro asked, hoping he wasn't interrupting. This seemed a vital part of understanding the story.

Akatsuki sighed, realizing that he'd never told Kuro that. The only thing that Kuro knew was that his brother had died, but that was only because he'd worked that out for himself. Actually, this was the first time he'd ever admitted it to anyone... "He had severe muscular dystrophy and a heart defect from birth," Akatsuki said, swallowing hard. "It made him incredibly weak and frail, and it only got worse the older he got, so he couldn't walk at all anymore past age 8."

Kuro watched Akatsuki as he spoke. Although his eyes were closed, his eyebrows were contracted, as though talking like this was causing him physical pain. "I apologize, you don't have to tell me… I shouldn't have asked," he said quietly.

Akatsuki opened his eyes but continued to stare at the ceiling, and he relaxed his face. Kuro was worried about him… His heart contracted as a swell of affection and appreciation for him took hold. "It's okay," he assured. "It's better this way…It's probably better that you know..."

"Only if you're sure," Kuro insisted. Akatsuki was acting so different… The stubborn, emotionally closed off person he'd met was fading away...

Akatsuki closed his eyes again, finding it easier to speak if he could try to forgot where he was. "Ishino liked the swings the best. I would park his wheelchair close and I'd carry him and set him on the swing. His arms still had enough strength that he could hold on while I would push him. He hated that wheelchair, I know he tried to take every opportunity he could to feel normal. He used to laugh so carefree when I'd push him. He said it made him feel like he was flying, weightless for once…" His voice trailed off as the soft echoing of Ishino's laughter, like twinkling bells, played around inside his head. Kuro waited patiently for him to go on. "One Saturday, when I was 15 and he was about to turn 8, I took him to that park. He was so excited. He'd gotten out of the hospital for something about 3 weeks prior and he was feeling really cooped up. The day I took him was a beautiful spring day, and all kinds of people were out that day; tons of kids playing, families spending time together…"

Kuro watched as the word 'families' seemed to strike a nerve with Akatsuki, but he didn't say anything. He simply observed as the man's eyebrows contracted again for a moment, then smoothed out.

"When we got to the swings, I lifted Ishino up and onto the swing so he could hold on himself, and I pushed him. He swung for a while, happy as could be, but every time we went, the time that he was able to hold on got less and less. This time was probably only about 5 minutes until he got tired. He never liked to admit it, but I could tell when he was about done, because I could see his little arms shaking…" Akatsuki hesitated for a moment before speaking again, finding this harder than he thought it would be; not only to remember, but to say the words aloud. A lump was rising in his throat and he couldn't swallow past it.

"When I told him it was time to get off, he pleaded with me to let him walk from the swing back to the wheelchair by himself, instead of carrying him. This was around the time his mobility was getting really bad, but he was determined to walk on his own as much as he could. Seeing how set he was on walking by himself, I let him, keeping close behind just in case. I remember he said, 'Aki, stop hovering over me, I'm fine!'... He used to say that to me all the time..." Akatsuki chuckled with a sad little smile. "Of course, he fell… I backed off just like he asked me to, knowing that he'd probably fall. And he did. He crumbled right in front of me, before I could reach him. His legs were just too weak. He fell flat on his face, the dirt from the swing pit all over his front." He grimaced again as he spoke. "I felt like the worst brother… the worst person, seeing him crumbled on the ground like that. I knew he'd fall but I let it happen. Because I… I could never say no to him…"

Kuro continued to watch Akatsuki as he spoke, grateful for this rare look into the ex-human's old life, but aching for the man at the pain he knew this was costing him. He tried to send as much soothing energy as he could Akatsuki's way while he listened.

"There was this group of kids, about 6 boys a little older than Ishino. I'd seen them there many times, but they'd never caused us any trouble. This time though, they watched from across the park while Ishino and I were by the swings, paying way too much attention for it to be a coincidence. When he fell, they started laughing, almost as though they were waiting for it, pointing and cat-calling, yelling things like 'Aww, the poor little baby fell down!' And 'wow kid, you can't even walk? Pathetic!'" Akatsuki's hands balled into fists as he spoke and Kuro felt as a wave of anger came over the ex-human. "Those little idiots kept laughing the whole time I was helping Ishino up, brushing him off, and getting him back into his chair. They just… kept… laughing…" he said through gritted teeth as anger spiked at the memory.

"Children are idiots," Kuro said, trying to find some way to console Akatsuki. "They're rude and inconsiderate. They haven't had enough life experience to know how to act appropriately."

"Ishino wasn't," Akatsuki said, his eyes opening again, but still staring up at the ceiling. "He was the world's nicest kid. He had the biggest heart, and even though he easily could have let his circumstances alter his kindness, he didn't. He had the sunniest outlook on life, when life was unbelievably cruel to him, which was most of the time. I never understood how he could be so positive, so upbeat, even when I knew he just wanted to cry and give up. He was so much stronger than I was…" He stopped speaking, blushing when he realized he hadn't meant to say any of that just now… but the memories of Ishino flowed within him, his heart seemed to expand to bursting point. He was startled when a hand rested on his shoulder, Kuro trying to comfort him. He unlocked his eyes from the ceiling for the first time since he'd started talking and looked over at Kuro, sincere empathy looking back at him from his amber eyes.

"You're incredibly strong, you know that?" Kuro said quietly, with a little smile. "You had to deal with so much at such a young age, both of you. I see that strength in you every day." _And I love you for it..._

"I'm not…" Akatsuki countered, looking down at his hands balled in his lap. "You don't know anything...

Kuro put an arm around Akatsuki's shoulder to try to comfort him. "You're right. I still know very little," Kuro replied thoughtfully. This was his chance… "But I won't be able to understand until you tell me…"

Akatsuki's eyes raised to Kuro's once more. Before, situations like this where he was vulnerable with Kuro would have embarrassed him, and the brunette's intense gaze would have made him uncomfortable. But now, Kuro's eyes buried deep within him, sinking into every part of him and warming him. Kuro really was a kind man… meddling and frustrating too… but genuinely kind. It made his heart swell in a way he never imagined he could feel around him. He'd never before considered himself lucky to have met the noble, but his circumstances could have been so different after what happened to him. But Kuro had saved him in every way... The pain of Ishino's loss from him life would never leave him, and the tear in his heart would never fully heal, he knew that. But at least, around Kuro, the sting of the wound was a little less, and the harshness of those memories dampened by the man's warm presence. And the loneliness he'd felt, the intense longing for closeness and companionship that he'd been far too stubborn to dare admit, was less than it had been. He hadn't noticed it before now… He didn't know how to feel about that. That pain he felt after losing his brother was the only thing, during his time alone in his last month of his human life, that let him know he was still alive. But now… he had a whole new reason for existing. And with Kuro, in this new life, he was more alive than he could ever remember being. Was that because of his new vampire existence, or because Kuro was in it?

"I hope that one day you'll trust me enough to be completely open with me," Kuro added.

Akatsuki watched Kuro as he spoke, another feeling welling up inside him. The need to be close to Kuro, to feel the man's aura embrace him in this time of vulnerability and rawness, was overwhelmingly strong, whether he liked it or not.. Wanting to be near Kuro in this way didn't make any sense at all, but that didn't make it any less intense. He knew he shouldn't be doing this; he knew he was crossing a line that he couldn't come back from, but he just couldn't help himself. He had to try to at least make sense of everything he was feeling. "I'm… tired…" he said. He averted his eyes, trying to hold back the color creeping up his face, but it was unsuccessful as he could feel all the way up to the tips of his ears burning.

"Oh, of course!" Kuro said, a little disappointed by the seemingly abrupt end to their conversation, but not letting it show in his expression. "We can talk whenever you'd like. You should get more rest."

"No… I meant... " Akatsuki blushed, if possible, even harder. "Can I… just… lean here... for a while?" He had no idea what he was even doing… this new part of him seemed to be acting independently of his usual personality. Unsure and somewhat taken aback by his own boldness, he continued to look down at his hands in his lap. He must be sounding so weird, he thought, so unlike himself. Kuro was probably confused by his mood swings and sudden need for closeness, but he hoped Kuro didn't mind. As he'd said before, as a vampire he should be much more used to things like this than he was as an ex-human. And Kuro was always trying to comfort him, why not allow him to? But a bigger, even more important question his mind kept screaming at him, what was he even doing?! He is a man, for crying out loud… But that fact didn't seem to matter to his pounding heart...

Kuro blinked, stunned. Akatsuki was asking to lean on him? Was this a joke? He was tempted to ask if it was, but refrained. The blush on Akatsuki's face was clear, no matter how he tried to hide it. What was going on? Akatsuki used to shy away from every touch, practically shutting down every opportunity to get close to him, physically or emotionally. But now? Akatsuki was making very little sense lately, almost every action presenting a new and different man. This new side to him did indeed present a nice change from the stubborn often harsh demeanor Kuro was used to, but it confused him all the same. But he wasn't going to let that stop him from a golden opportunity to be close to the one he cared for. His heart felt buoyant at the chance. "Of course" he said quietly, dropping his arm from around Akatsuki's shoulder and settling back against the couch again.

Akatsuki, his face still burning and chest tight with nervous and scared anticipation, tentatively scooted closer to Kuro again and rested his head on the man's strong shoulder. This was the first time he'd been this close to Kuro and actually done it willingly, asking for it even. His head was still screaming to knock it off and get back over onto his own side of the couch, but he ignored it. Settling in, he had to hold in a sigh of relief, feeling instantly better. He felt as comfortable here leaning against Kuro as he ever had in his presence. So strange… he never thought he'd ever feel this way around Kuro. Kuro shifted to accept him, and reached up so that the fingertips of his other hand gently brushed across his arm. He had to keep from shivering. The touch almost seemed to burn his skin, just as every other touch in the past had. But this felt different. He didn't cringe at this feeling, but instead welcomed it. He felt crazy, literally insane for feeling this way about another man. But Kuro was his teacher, his friend, the only thing he knew… And unlike past moments where his trust in him may have wavered, it was steady now. He trusted and cared deeply for this man, whether it was still a good idea or not.

So he began to talk. He talked for hours, going through the early years, or what he could remember of them. He told Kuro everything, far more than he'd originally intended, but once the words were flowing, there was no stopping them. The only thing he left out was what had happened the night of Ishino's death. As many strides as he'd taken to be open with Kuro, he still wasn't ready to talk about that yet… The more painful memories hurt, of course they did, they picked at the wound gnawingly. And it was hard to get through even some of the happier moments too, because the sting of those was different, a desperate longing to relive those moments in more than just his mind. But there was a liberation that came with sharing all of this with Kuro; he almost felt as though he was being released from being suffocatingly bound. Kuro listened to him quietly, only speaking when the situation called for it, which was good, because too much break in his concentration would make it more difficult for Akatsuki to recall things. He was glad Kuro had pushed him to do this, because he didn't want to forget his human life… But that nagging little voice in the back of his head wondered if things would be easier if he did forget…

Kuro was finally starting to understand, listening to the life stories and struggles Akatsuki had been through. He saw where the strong-willed and hard facade came from, as well as the overwhelming kindness the ex-human tried to hide most of the time. He now knew why he was often like a tough-skinned onion that had to be peeled back one layer at a time. He'd been through hardships children of his age shouldn't have had to, and was forced to grow up very quickly because of it. Kuro had always wondered how Akatsuki had obtained the maturity he had —not always of course, he was only 21 after all, but most of the time—and it was all from needing to care completely for another, sacrificing so much of his own needs, dreams and aspirations in the process. Although he knew the pain the ex-human must be going through as he spoke through the harder moments, he was grateful for the rare glimpse into Akatsuki's soul. With each passing second, with every new story, and every furrowed brow and concentrated expression, his love for the man grew.

When Akatsuki was all talked out, or rather he couldn't remember much else, the two sat in silence for awhile, both comfortably against one another. Akatsuki marveled at how easy being with Kuro like this was, open for the first time. He felt a surge of gratitude and an even larger wave of affection and attachment for Kuro fill him. He realized he wanted to know everything about him too. Recounting his own past had made him more curious of Kuro's, knowing that their pasts would be very different, and he wanted to hear it all. There were so many things he had yet to understand... "So, when are we going to take a stroll down Kuro's memory lane?" He asked nonchalantly, with a little bit of cheek.

Kuro chuckled darkly to himself. He knew this was only an inevitable conversation, now that these gates of communication had been opened. He couldn't possibly get away with learning all about Akatsuki without reciprocating. "My story would take much longer than yours to tell," he said cautiously.

"We're vampires… we have all the time in the world…" Akatsuki said quietly. _Hopefully_ , he thought.

Kuro's thoughts mimicked AKatsuki's. _Hopefully_. "For another time, perhaps…" Kuro said quietly. His past was something he was not looking forward to reliving. Unlike Akatsuki, his memory was perfect, razor sharp, and they cut deep like ones as well...

Akatsuki lifted his head from Kuro's shoulder and sat up straight. His neck was a little stiff from sitting that position for so long. He stretched, moving his neck from side to side, then glared a little playfully at Kuro. "And how is that fair?" he asked with the tiniest of pouts.

Kuro had to keep from chuckling at that adorable face, the same puppy-like scowl he'd received from Akatsuki before. It was so damn cute he could hardly stand it. But there was something on his mind, something he had to ask. Something that wouldn't stop gnawing at him. "It might not be fair, but I'd actually rather discuss the rather large elephant in the room," Kuro said hesitantly. He was opening up a can of worms, he knew it...

Akatsuki expression changed to bewilderment. "Elephant?" He repeated.

"Not that you wanting to be closer to me bothers me at all" –it really REALLY didn't bother him…– "but I'm just a little confused…" He stared at Akatsuki, whose grey eyes were wide in surprise. Something was going on... He had to know… How much he wished he could see inside that head of his...

Akatsuki still looked puzzled, not understanding Kuro's meaning. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this…" he motioned to the fact that, although Akatsuki had lifted his head from his shoulder, that they were still sitting very close to each other, shoulders touching. He could feel the energy coursing between them. "I vividly remember a time when you wouldn't have touched me with a 10 foot pole, let alone lay against me this way. This isn't the first time either… I'd like to know what has changed."

Akatsuki sat in stunned silence for a moment, simply looking back at Kuro, whose eyes were earnest and questioning. What the hell was he asking a question like that for?! _Nosey vampire…_ He can't know, can he? Shit… shit shit shit! He'd practically forgotten he was sitting like this. It had become comfortable enough to him now that he hardly noticed it anymore. He could have just stayed where he was, but instead he'd acted weird and asked to lay against him… whyyyy?! _Idiot!_ "Don't read too much into it, Kuro. I was tired, so I rested. Big deal."

Kuro thought about it for a moment. Could it be that there really was nothing going on, and his own feelings for Akatsuki were clouding his perceptions? Was he simply seeing what he longed to see? But then he heard Akatsuki's quickened heartbeat, an obvious sign of the man's increasing anxiety. There had to be more to it than that. _What are you hiding, Akatsuki? Tell me, my love..._

"Can you stop looking at me like that, please? You're making me uncomfortable," Akatsuki said, which was only half true. He was uncomfortable, but not by Kuro's gaze on him. His nervousness was coming from the turn this conversation had taken. He'd done his exploration of his feelings far too obviously, he knew that. But for Kuro to come right out and say it? He knew Kuro was often blunt, but… His thoughts and breath both choked off as Kuro moved forward, pushing his shoulders back against the couch and stopping inches from his face, his eyes blazing.

"Does this make you feel uncomfortable too?" Kuro purred, his warm breath falling onto the silver-haired man's cheek. Something was pounding on the on inside of his mind, screaming for him to stop it, warning that he was just going to mess things up again. But he couldn't listen to it, not this time... He was determined to test Akatsuki, trying to find his boundary line, one that seemed to go much farther than it once had. He had a feeling deep down in his gut that there was something Akatsuki wasn't telling him. He had to find out what was going on, and asking wasn't going to get anything out of the ex-human. But he had one way of doing so...

Eyes wider than ever, Akatsuki stared at Kuro in disbelief. What the hell was he doing? Was this another one of his tricks, or was he being dead serious? Either way, the noble was too close… He tried to scramble backwards but had nowhere to go, pressed up against the couch as he was. "Y-yes…" he said in a voice that did nothing to convince either of them. He couldn't remember ever speaking a bigger lie, knowing Kuro would see right through it as well. He was finding it hard to draw breath with molten amber eyes looking at him like that…

"You're not being honest with me, Akatsuki," Kuro whispered, leaning still closer. Something that had started out as a simple test was morphing into something much more. Those burning pink cheeks and lips parted in surprise were just too attractive to ignore, or resist…

 _You know he's right, stop lying to yourself…_ "Y-yes I am…" Akatsuki stammered the lie again. "C–can you get off me... please?" he said in a cautionary tone, but it didn't seem to sway the advancing vampire. His stomach was doing little flip flops at the way Kuro's lips were curling up into a devilish yet breathtaking smirk. He was coming still closer… This wasn't the first time he'd been this close to Kuro, not by far. But Kuro rarely looked at him like this, with an almost predatory expression. Warning bells of deja-vu rang through his mind with memories of Kuro drawing closer to him to lick the blood off his face… He hadn't wanted it then, but things were so much different now. Now, there was no point in even fighting back, no reason to run, no reason to deny it anymore. If he was truly honest with himself, he wanted this...

"I don't think I can do that…" _You know you can't come back from this!_ Kuro's mind was yelling at him, trying to get him to stop. But there was something in Akatsuki's eyes, if he looked past that glimmer of fear, that told him he wasn't making a mistake. He had to trust it, the almost begging longing in the sparkling grey-lavender eyes, drawing him in like the allure of the water's surface to a drowning man. He was indeed drowning, in everything that Akatsuki was… There was no way he could keep this inside him a moment longer. He didn't have the strength anymore. His feeble walls of restraint had broken.

Akatsuki's mind was glazing over, lost in a fog of Kuro's sweet breath and aura all around him, too close to concentrate on anything else. "K..uro…"" he whispered. He couldn't get enough oxygen into his lungs to say anything else… he felt dizzy, the room spinning around him...

And then, as though every second from the day they met had been leading up to this very moment; every bit of tension, anger, raw emotion, confusion and desire that had passed between the two exploded into a magnificent release, as Kuro leaned in those last few millimeters to gently place his lips on his.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Note: OMGGGGG yay finally! Stick around to see what happens ;) Fav/comment if you like!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Akatsuki froze perfectly still as Kuro's lips claimed his own, his eyes still wide in shock. His dizzy mind went totally blank; he lost all sense of where he was and what was happening, even who he was. The only thing he knew in that moment was how soft Kuro's lips were, pressed to his. They were hesitant at first, trembling slightly, but they were gentle and tender. It seems as though his lungs had stopped working long ago, and he was suffocating, but not just from the lack of oxygen. Kuro's aura surrounded him, pressing in from all angles with warm heat that he couldn't escape, and frankly, he didn't want to. He had no sense of time or space in this moment; it could have been seconds, minutes, hours, he had no idea, but soon more alarm bells played around his head as his lungs contracted, desperate for the air they'd been denied. He panicked as his dizziness intensified.

Kuro could hardly believe what he was doing. He was kissing Akatsuki, something he'd only in his wildest fantasies dreamed of. This was really happening… But he was frightened for the outcome. Looking into Akatsuki's eyes moments before, something had just slid into place, telling him that this was what he needed to do, but that didn't make it any less terrifying to jump. He knew he should have done something to stop himself, but it was far too late now… But the fact that Akatsuki hadn't pulled away yet was a decent sign… right? He should just enjoy it while it lasted. And enjoy it he did, letting go of his usually calculated demeanor and praying that this wouldn't end up being the world's biggest mistake, and he simply allowed himself to feel everything. Akatsuki's lips, although unmoving, were soft and supple under his, and the man's delicious fragrance filling him.

But he faltered when he felt the anxiety blossom in Akatsuki's aura, misreading its origins. As Kuro pulled back and they broke apart, he watched as Akatsuki gasped softly as he sucked in a shaky lungful of air, his grey eyes looking back into his, still swimming with confusion and surprise. That momentary tiny surge of panic he'd felt from the ex-human sent him into one of his own. Oh no… Damnit Kuro, what have you done?! Why did you do that? You're ruined everything again… "I…" he barely managed, but no other sound came out, words of explanation and apology trapped in his throat. Unable to muster the ability to say anything else, he backed off the couch and straightened up, continuing to stare at Akatsuki, fully expecting a well deserved eruption from the often hothead. But as the seconds ticked by, no reaction came, just the same blank but stunned and bewildered expression staring back. Weak kneed, he continued to back away, unable to stay here any longer with Akatsuki looking at him like that. He started to run, not really caring where he ended up. He just had to get away. But those few moments refused to leave his head as he ran.

He cursed himself as he ran down the stairs. That kiss, although not reciprocated, had also not been actively denied. He had fully anticipated that Akatsuki would push him back, or hit him, or something. But for him to do nothing, he wasn't sure if that was good or bad. He knew he should have stayed, to at least get some sort of emotional reaction, anything from Akatsuki, or maybe at least explain himself, but he just couldn't. He knew the consequences here… He'd crossed another line, invading into Akatsuki's intimate space without asking again. He didn't know if he could say anything that would make it right, and he had no idea what those words would be anyway. So he continued to run, until he reached his garden and his favorite white gazebo, his place of tranquility. He had no idea why this place held such solace for him, but he walked up to it and leaned against one of the sides with one hand, breathing deeply not from the exertion, but from the way his mind was whirling. He knew if Akatsuki came looking, he'd easily find him here. It's not like he was trying to hide, he just couldn't face him right now. Akatsuki, I love you so much… He nearly crumbled to the ground as the realization crashed around him that it may all be over now because of the choice his heart had made for him. What am I going to do?...

Akatsuki sat still in the deadening silence Kuro left behind, not sure of what to do. A man had just kissed him... A man had just kissed him... But not just a man… Kuro had kissed him… Feeling was starting to flood back into his brain as the numbness faded, overwhelming him with the missing sensations from moments before. He brought his hand up to his face, touching his bottom lip with one fingertip. Kuro had just kissed him… he had to keep repeating the words to himself to make sure it was real, not just another dream. But of course it had happened… his tingling lips and feverish skin were testament to it. And the crazy thing was that he hadn't minded it at all… Shouldn't he have hated that? Shouldn't he have wanted to run? He couldn't quite grasp how he felt, but he was sure he'd never felt like this before. Hard to believe that had been his first kiss… Kuro… what are you doing to me? What kind of game are you playing with me?...

Then, without warning, a sudden wave of anger smashed into him like a freight train. It felt like the anger he used to have in the first few days of his transformation, confusion and emotions spiraling until he could no longer control it. He wasn't upset with Kuro for the kiss itself, although he thought that he probably should be. The last time Kuro pulled a stunt like this, he'd raged and fought against the uncomfortable and confusing feelings it'd left in it's wake. Left with the same emotional aftermath as before, he should be furious. But no… he was angrier at the noble for cowardly tucking tail and running off, without so much as an explanation. Without even telling him why... This had to be another one of his games, and he wasn't going to play it. You can't do this to me, Kuro… not without explaining yourself!

Determined to get his answers, he sprang up from the couch and sprinted out of the room, following Kuro's scent path through the kitchen to the outside door. He flung it open and exited into the garden, disregarding the way the door swung back and slammed against the mansion wall. Narrowing in on Kuro's aura, he found the man standing against the gazebo to his right, as though waiting expectantly. He crossed the moonlit garden at lightning speed and, powered by confusion in his heart, he pushed Kuro roughly up against the pillar of the gazebo. "What the hell was that?!" he said angrily, glaring at the brunette, whose eyes were knowingly unsurprised.

"Akatsuki…" Kuro kept his voice as calm as possible, but it was difficult with those fierce eyes on him like this.

"Oh, don't give me that fake apologetic look," Akatsuki barked harshly, his fists grabbing onto Kuro's shirt, their faces now only inches from each other in his anger. "You tell me what that was, now. And I don't want to hear another one of your bullshit excuses, I'm sick of them!" he snapped. Everything was spinning out of control in his head; the misplaced anger, the frustration, the desire, all molding into a disarrayed jumble that he couldn't make sense out of. Why hadn't he pushed Kuro off him? Why was he more angry with himself right now than at Kuro? And why was he demanding answers that he already knew? Because you know he cares for you in the same way you care for him. You've known it all along...

Kuro had expected this. He'd wanted to show Akatsuki for so long how he felt, but he'd never had a plan, not really. He'd wanted this to go differently, but his heart and body hadn't joined as ally forces with his mind back there. Akatsuki was right, he owed him an explanation. But Akatsuki's tone still cut deep as his angry words broke over him. "Akatsuki, please try to calm down," he said gently.

Akatsuki couldn't help what happened next. Their faces so close together, Kuro's warm, sweetly scented breath against his tingling skin was just too much. His knees nearly buckled beneath him, his resolve crumbling around him as the delicious scent washed over him, filling every crevice of his mind. And without consciously deciding to, with no active control over it, he was kissing the man before him. His vampire instinct screamed at him to move away, vehemently reminding him that practically attacking a vampire like this was dangerous, beyond reckless and stupid. But the overwhelming onslaught of emotions and desire squashed the voice into nothingness. This kiss was quite the opposite of the last, filled with all the pent up frustration of the past few weeks bursting into physical form, but he had no command over it. Despite what his mind was telling him, his mouth moved of its own accord against Kuro's, who wasn't in the least bit resistant in his reciprocation. The noble's lips matched his fervor, molding to him as though created to fit with his perfectly. He had no idea what the hell he was doing, wildly giving into every suppressed impulse and emotion flooding him, rushes of heat and pounding heartbeats and the delicious taste of Kuro all swirling together into a blur of color until he didn't know which way was up. He couldn't breathe or think, drowning in a sea that was nothing but Kuro, unable to do anything but cling to him, hands still fisted in his shirt, pulling him closer.

Kuro's mind was spinning as well, Akatsuki's thoroughly astonishing actions catching him off guard. This was not the unresponsive man he'd just kissed, not even close. He felt every emotion in this one, his aura gauging abilities picking up on the man's exasperated resentment, chagrin, and desperation, but also intense desire pulsing fiercely. Where was this all coming from? Had his own kiss triggered something in Akatsuki, broken some wall of control? His own desire was making it hard to concentrate, as little bursts of white hot light exploded inside his brain. Loving every second of this but knowing that this wasn't right and that he had to stop this, he reached up and took Akatsuki's upper arms, and with great personal restraint, he pushed him back gently to break the kiss. Lord knows he didn't want to… Akatsuki sucked in a ragged breath into shuttering lungs, the exhale of which came out in a low, quiet growl. Kuro almost lost it at the sound, desperately fighting the urge to pull the man back into his arms and never let go. But he resisted… just barely. The eyes that met his were the lovely shade of deep lavender grey that he loved so much, hooded with the aftermath of their sudden passion. But that hadn't been real passion. This was anger, confusion and frustration.

Akatsuki stared at Kuro for a moment, unsure of what had just happened, his disoriented brain still not making sense of anything. He felt completely drained, barely able to stand after all that he had just given. He staggered back, and as his knees buckled again, Kuro was there to catch him by the arm and keep him upright. But the touch felt wrong, foreign to him somehow, and it snapped him back into the reality of the moment. He hadn't… No… no way he'd just done that… He jerked away from Kuro's touch, glaring at him. "Don't touch me…" he growled. Why the hell had he just done that?

"Akatsuki, can we–" Kuro tried, his arm still extended toward Akatsuki, but he cut him off.

"Don't touch me," he repeated dangerously, the growl in his voice clearly evident.

Kuro took a step back, his hands raised in the air in surrender. "Okay, okay, you win. I won't touch you," he said, more confused than ever. He needed answers now just as much as Akatsuki seemed to… "But can we just talk this all out?" Akatsuki remained silent, still staring at him, his chest still heaving. Kuro sighed exasperatedly. "Can you at least tell me what that was just now?"

"I asked you first, didn't I?," Akatsuki said, the growl lessened but still noticeable in his voice.

"Yes, but that was a quite a bit different than mine…" Kuro said with a tone of understatement.

Akatsuki looked away with a grimace. "You… you… damnit Kuro, you confuse the hell out of me!" He said finally, scrabbling to make sense of this. "Always playing these games, messing me around. If that was your idea of a joke… it's really not funny. I can't take any more of this…"

"You think I was just playing a game?" Kuro retorted. "I would never try to purposefully mess with you like that."

"Yeah right, you do a pretty good job of pretending," Akatsuki said, still looking away, staring at the ground with his hands balled into fists, anger still flowing through him.

"And exactly what am I pretending, then?"

"That you actually give a damn about how I feel! That you care about anyone but yourself! That I'm anything more to you than just a joke!"

Kuro looked at him dead on for a moment without speaking, forcing himself to stay as calm as he could. "You can't honestly think that, Akatsuki," he said.

Akatsuki's fists balled tighter. No, he didn't truly believe that, but he didn't know what was right anymore.

"You think I don't care? Then what have I been doing all this time?" Kuro asked.

"Screwing me around is what you've been doing, from day one!" Akatsuki said, his voice louder again as he turned back to Kuro fully, eyes intense. "Did you bring me here just so you could play games with me? It's almost like you get some sort of sick pleasure from it too… You can't mess me around like this, you don't have the right!"

Kuro gritted his teeth as he took a step forward toward Akatsuki. He was starting to get angry now. He may love this man, but he was being a little ungrateful. He sighed before speaking to let some of his frustration out. "Is that really what you think of me?" his voice dangerously quiet now, a hint of disbelief in his tone. This is not how he wanted this conversation to happen, not while they were angry with one another, but he had no choice now. He'd gotten them into this mess…

Akatsuki bit his lip. Part of him knew that what he was saying wasn't true, but he couldn't help it. He had been trying to get a rise out of Kuro, but all he'd managed to do was make things worse. "Can't you just cut the crap?" he growled under his breath. "Just tell me why…"

"I…" Kuro started, but changed his mind decided to be honest. "I have a hard time controlling myself around you. I've told you this…"

"You're a centuries old vampire! Don't they teach you self-control in vampire finishing school?" Akatsuki scoffed at his own dark joke.

"It's not just about my vampire instincts, it's so much more than that, Akatsuki…"

"Then what is it?!" Akatsuki snapped, the frustration spiking again. This conversation was getting them nowhere. "Can't you ever just be straight with me? You may be way better at hiding things about yourself than I am, but I know when you're lying."

"So I'm lying, then?" Kuro called him out, his own voice rising despite his efforts to stay calm.

Akatsuki remained silent, unaware at first that he was accidentally trapping himself in a cage. Kuro didn't seem to be lying now… but then again, he himself was lying right now. Despite how he'd just accused Kuro of being a liar, he did have a hard time telling when he was 100% telling the truth, and it was another thing that really messed him up when it came to the noble. Just one of many things… But now he'd gone and called Kuro's bluff, and had no substance to back up his claims. Kuro took another step toward him, only a foot away now.

"I know we haven't known each other that long at all, in the grand scheme of vampire existence, but I thought you'd at least be able to trust that I would never do anything to hurt you…"

"I…" Akatsuki admitted, staring at the ground. This wasn't helping him understand anything, he felt like they were just going in circles, resolving nothing... "It's not getting hurt that I'm worried about… It just doesn't make any sense..."

Kuro sighed, mentally drained. He knew this had to stop… all the lies, they had to stop. "Damnit, Akatsuki, don't you understand? You think I don't care, but it is because I care so deeply that I am like this…"

"Why do the things you do, if you really care? If you've got 'my best interests at heart' as you've said, then why mess with me so much? I don't understand…" He paused, trying to figure out how to phrase his thoughts properly. When nothing came, he simply blurted out the only thing he knew how to say, "Why the kiss, Kuro?"

Kuro grimaced a little. "I am sorry for that… I consistently let my emotions get out of hand when it comes to you… You have that effect on me…"

Akatsuki shook his head. Nothing made sense. Kuro cared 'deeply' for him? And what 'effect' did he have? And what 'emotions' does Kuro have that would cause him to… to… And then, after all this time, it clicked. Rusty, grinding gears of understanding finally slid into place in Akatsuki's mind, his heart skipping a beat around the fragmented, ludicrous realization. Wait… no… Kuro doesn't… he can't… right? His brain couldn't string together a coherent thought.

Kuro sighed, a little smile curling his lips. Kuro saw as awareness of what he was saying wash over Akatsuki, his eyes big as saucers. He reached up and touched Akatsuki's chin, lifting it so the ex-human's wide amethyst eyes met his. "Do you see yet?" He moved his hand to run his fingertips against the soft cheek, cupping the man's face gently. The only emotion he was getting from him was pure shock, everything else masked by a complete disbelief. The man was practically trembling, he could feel it against his hand still caressing his neck. Kuro's throat felt tight, his heart was pounding far too fast, and he had to actively keep his breath under control. Please Akatsuki... Please take this well…

Akatsuki was frozen stiff. The noble's soft hand, sliding alongside his own neck and through his hair, sent little bursts of tingly electric current all the way down his spine. And those eyes…. they were probably intense enough to bore through metal, and certainly enough to melt every bone in his body until he felt like nothing but jelly. It can't be true… This had to be a trick. Come on Kuro, knock it off. "Y-you're messing with m-me again…"

"I assure you I'm not," Kuro said a little sadly.

Akatsuki finally blinked. The noble's voice was quiet and sincere again, all traces of earlier anger gone. And there was unmistakable truth in it. Does Kuro really… feel that way about him? "So… so what, y–you… like me?" he couldn't manage to say any more than that. He wasn't sure he actually wanted to hear the answer.

Kuro chuckled softly. "Oh my dear Akatsuki… far more than 'like'," he paused, knowing the next words would change everything, perhaps flip their whole world upside down. "I love you."

Akatsuki continued to simply stare at him, the words hitting him hard like a tidal wave, the only evidence we was still alive was his racing heartbeat. He was surprised he'd heard anything with the blood pounding in his ears. What? Love me? Love...me…? It sounded so strange to him, impossible words that couldn't possibly be true. Finally putting an understanding to all the questions he'd had about why Kuro acted how he did, the meaning staring him right in the face, didn't make it any easier to take.

Kuro stood as still as Akatsuki, simply waiting for whatever reaction was to come. He felt so exposed, so vulnerable finally uttering the words aloud, the thing he'd wanted to do for so long now. Seconds ticked by, unbearably silent seconds, where all Akatsuki could do was gaze dumbfounded at him. Kuro didn't want to push it, but the waiting for a reaction was killing him, digging at him like gnawing claws. "Please say something." Desperately seeking approval and solace, he moved forward to claim Akatsuki in his arms, but the man finally broke from his trance and stepped back out of his reach.

When Kuro moved to bring him closer, Akatsuki twitched involuntarily and moved backward, feeling returning to his limbs. "I think… I…" he swallowed, his mouth dry. "Can I have a minute? I–I need a bit to process this…"

It took considerable effort for Kuro to keep his face from twisting in agony. He could feel the disbelief, uncertainty, even fear coming from Akatsuki. You utter fool, Kuro… "Of course, take all the time you need," he said, far more anxious than he'd ever been. He wanted, no, needed to say more, to tell him everything. His stomach was clenching so painfully he could hardly stand it as he watched Akatsuki back away from him slowly, still looking utterly dumbfounded, and now frightened. Giving him one last look of disbelief, Kuro watched agonized as his beloved slipped inside and the door closed behind him with a click that echoed deafeningly around the silent garden. Kuro dropped to his knees and buried his face in his hands. He thought that, when Akatsuki knew how he felt, it would feel as though a weight was lifted off his shoulders when he was finally able to be open and honest. Instead, it seemed as though thousands of extra pounds had settled down upon him. He'd forced his own hand into a situation that he couldn't worm his way out of, and he now desperately wished he could turn back time to before the first kiss. As wonderful as it had been, it had been an uncalculated and devastating mistake, not worth losing his love... What have you done?

Akatsuki stood in the doorway to his bedroom, unable to cross the threshold. For some reason, it felt too open, too vulnerable. He looked at the empty bed, memories of laying next to Kuro replaying in his head. Too many memories… No, he couldn't be in here. Where then? This house, only meant to be his temporary home, felt even more foreign to him than ever now as he realized the thing he was trying to get away from was all around him. Kuro's scent hung in the air like a delicious perfume, making it impossible to get the noble's beautiful face out of his mind. He wracked his overexerted brain for a place in this house that he could go to be, or at least try to be, alone.

And then it hit him, the only place where he'd have the least chance of being disturbed. He found his feet were already carrying him toward the library, without any conscious decision to go there. He looked around the dark room as he entered, deciding to leave the lights off. This room had a soothing energy and the scent of old books, exactly why he'd chosen to come here. The bright lights would only ruin the ambiance. Crossing the room, he reached out and shook the tallest bookshelf, testing its stability. It was mounted to the back wall, so it stayed put even under his considerable strength. Good. Gauging the first necessary jump, he sprang upward and began to climb, reaching the top and hoisting himself onto it. Looking down, he had a view of the whole library, shelves of old books all around him. It wasn't much of a hiding place, and Kuro could find him in an instant, but his goal hadn't been to hide. He felt relaxed here, or as relaxed as he could be under the circumstances. He curled his knees up against his chest and leaned his back against the wall, a comfortable enough position to sit and think.

Kuro loves me… Just thinking the words sent him spiraling back down into a panic, his heart racing and palms sweating. Part of him didn't even want to think about this at all, to lock it away in the vault in his mind and try his best to forget it… But he knew he couldn't push this under the rug like he often did with his own feelings. Honestly, he felt like he'd known it all along, but buried the reality of it away as an impossibility. Kuro's often unnervingly caring nature, the gazes that pierced straight through him as though Kuro was reaching into his very soul, the unexplained touches that burned his skin… Now that these actions could be coupled with a sentiment, it all fit. Kuro loves me… But this raised far more questions than it answered; Why? How? How long? Why him? Part of him wished he'd stayed long enough to get some of those answers, to understand… But he wouldn't have been able to ask any of these questions anyway, as stunned into silence as he'd been.

And that kiss, his kiss… ughhhh, what the hell had that been? He couldn't believe he'd done that, especially now knowing Kuro's feelings. A real fine display that'd been, Akatsuki… You've only made things worse… Having vampire abilities came with its perks, but one thing that he absolutely hated was the heightened emotions and barely manageable instincts. His mind felt like it was in a constant state of hyperactivity, and he couldn't control himself worth a damn, and this had just been another perfect example. It was incredibly frustrating. But in the end, it meant this wasn't all Kuro's fault. The noble may have started it, but he'd definitely continued it, and made it 10 times worse… DAMNIT! He felt royally screwed up, his stomach in tense knots.

Breathing deeply, he tried to settle himself. So, he knew the truth about how Kuro felt about him... What now? What was he supposed to do with that information? Kuro loves me… the words repeated in a constant loop through his head without conscious thought. But… I'm a man, he thought. And Kuro… he's a man too. That doesn't stop you from feeling the same way that he does, his mind perked up quietly. He shook his head. No… No, he didn't feel that way. Whatever weird things he felt around Kuro, it wasn't… it couldn't be 'love'… Kuro was honest with you, why can't you be honest with yourself? Okay, okay, fine, so he did have some sort of feelings for Kuro. Whatever they were, he'd at least established that much with himself… but love? No... I don't love him, he thought. You're a horrible liar, you know. He gritted his teeth. He couldn't possibly love Kuro, it made absolutely no sense. But love wasn't supposed to make sense, right? He wasn't well versed in the subject, or familiar with it at all for that matter, but he knew enough about it to know that sometimes it just happens, with no rhythm or reason. But like this? With another man?

He sat for what seemed like hours, mulling over every piece of it in his head. Finally, with his brain feeling like complete mush, he leaned back against the cold wall. He should go find Kuro… they should talk this out, at least so he could get the answers to all his questions. The least he could do was hear the man out. But could he even do that? Did he have the courage to even face him? Well… maybe he'd stay up here for a while yet...

Kuro had returned to his room after he'd collected himself, and not knowing what else to do, decided to try to distract himself with some work. He sat down at his desk and opened his laptop, pulling up his work email. His encounter with his secretary Nagisa seemed to have had some effect, because the amount of emails where his approval was needed was minimal. He read through a few important looking emails, and based on the back and forth conversations between his Vice President and other executives and managers of the company, he was relieved to see that things at least weren't falling apart in his absence. But after the only first few documents, he gave up, sitting back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger trying to rid himself of the pressure headache that had taken up residence behind his eyes. He was quite strung out, what, from forcing himself to maintain a mental barrier from Akatsuki for all this time, and everything that came with that effort, and now all of this? Trying to work had been a moot effort anyway. Nothing could take his mind off Akatsuki, especially not mundane formulas and calculations. How on earth was he supposed to pay attention when he'd just told someone he loved them? Clearly an impossible feat.

So what on earth was he supposed to do now? Sit here and wait for Akatsuki to… to what? He shook his head in exasperation. He'd been so incredibly foolish, letting his emotions get the better of him like that… What did he think could possibly come of all of this? That Akatsuki magically felt the same way and would come barging through the door, vehemently professing his own undying, everlasting love? He gritted his teeth and shook his head at his own stupidity. Yeah right… This wasn't a love story from some fantasy novel. He may be a supernatural creature of legends, but his life had never resembled a fairytale. Maybe if one looked in on his life through powdered glass, they may have thought it to be perfect. But on the inside, it was far from it. What could possibly make him think that that would change now?

A soft knock on his door made him start. His mind racing, he hadn't even noticed the aura approach. It was Akatsuki, he could feel his anxious presence right on the other side of the door. His heart started to beat faster. Was he ready for this? Well, ready or not, here it comes… "Come in," he said.

Akatsuki stood a few extra seconds on the other side of the closed door. Did he even know what he was going to say? He still had no idea… was this going to be a mistake? No… man up Akatsuki. Taking a deep calming breath, he pushed the door open and entered Kuro's room. It was the first time he'd been in here, and not quite ready to see Kuro just yet, he instead looked around the room. Besides the addition of a fireplace on one wall, with a cluster of comfortable armchairs and tables around it, this room looked very similar to his own. High ceilings with wooden beams, beige walls and dark wooden floors, four-poster bed, red curtains, all the same. But it had Kuro's distinct style too, in the artwork and the furniture. And in the crystal bottle of amber liquid sitting on one of the end tables… Wait, Kuro drank? Well yeah, he thought, he had blood wine at dinner. But wine with dinner was normal, and it was a necessity for him to have blood on a regular basis. But hard liquor? Are you really judging him on his alcohol intake at a time like this? No, of course not. It didn't matter… he was just trying to distract himself…

Knowing he couldn't put off this conversation much longer without looking awkward, he turned to Kuro, who had stood from his chair and was watching him survey the room. He looked the same as always, dark clothes that contrasted with his creamy skin, which now was flickering in and out of pale and shadow in the low light from the fire. But somehow, Kuro's usual appearance made his knees weak this time… And his face… Akatsuki's heart ached when he saw that face. It was drawn in lines of concern, regret and even borderlined on despair. His eyes were molten amber, barely controlled emotion swimming in them. So much longing there… They silently stared at each other, each anxious for the exchange that they knew was coming, the conversation that needed to be had, what could either be the beginning or end of it all. Akatsuki swallowed, stealing himself to begin… where? What should he say?

"Akatsuki, before you say anything… please just listen," Kuro said imploringly. Akatsuki remained silent, so he started. "I would like to apologize for today…" Wow, easily the understatement of the universe… "I know an apology doesn't take any of it back, and I wouldn't want to, but the way in which it was delivered was… unorthodox." You're doing horribly, Kuro, keep going… "I'm just… glad you're still here to hear me out."

"It's not like I have anywhere else to go…" Akatsuki said quietly after a moment, dropping his eyes to the ground. And not like he'd even dream of leaving, not now, not anymore… Not now that he knew...

"Still, know that I am appreciative," Kuro replied, and Akatsuki nodded. Kuro took another deep steadying breath. "I admit, I have acted quite unlike myself lately…"

"Actually, it seems exactly like you, at least the you that I know…" Akatsuki said suddenly, his eyes lifting to meet Kuro's. Kuro looked at him with a puzzled expression. "You come off cool and confident like nothing phases you, but in the end, seems like you're a slave to your instincts just like everyone else…"

Kuro was stunned by Akatsuki's unexpected response, realizing how truly right he was. Akatsuki was becoming quite perceptive… He took a moment before replying. "Be that as it may, it is no excuse for my behavior. I didn't mean to upset you with this information. I just..." he swallowed heavily. "...couldn't hold it in anymore..." His breath was coming with difficulty, his chest oddly tight.

"Then, are you apologizing for upsetting me with your feelings, or for having them in the first place?" Akatsuki asked as calmly as he could, but his heart was still racing.

Kuro's eyebrows furrowed more as he stared at Akatsuki, whose expression was mysteriously blank. He was being rather more direct than usual, almost a little combative. He hadn't expected this… "The former. I will never apologize for loving you…"

Akatsuki twitched a little at the sound of the word spoken aloud again, but he didn't interrupt. He simply watched Kuro.

"When I brought you here after you collapsed in the cemetery, I didn't know this would happen." Kuro started. "It was never my intention, but how could I have known? But there was something different about you from the start, something that drew me in unexpectedly; I couldn't put my finger on it. I've tried to understand your need to keep things to yourself, and didn't want to push you too much outside your comfort… But your strength and passion and kind soul shone through your obvious attempts to shut me out, to keep me at arm's length. It only made me want to know you more. And the more I got to know you, however limited it was, the more I began to care for you." He looked away from Akatsuki for the first time since he'd entered the room, staring off with a wistful little smile. "You flood my every thought in a way no one else ever has… I can't escape it, and Lord knows I've tried…"

Akatsuki's stomach was doing flip flops as Kuro spoke. The man's words made him relive the evolution of his own feelings, and as much as he wanted to deny it, he realized that they were nearly a mirror image of each other… He stayed silent as though both wishing Kuro would stop, and also urging him to continue, feeling the unease and tension in his aura, but the sincerity in his voice rang clear and true. He was drawn in by every word..

"And I know it's completely irrational… Love takes time to grow and blossom, not in a few days…"

Akatsuki swallowed past the lump in his throat. Days? So Kuro had felt this way all this time? If he hadn't locked his knees, he probably would collapsed right there. His heart was beating erratically in his chest.

"As much as I've tried to hide the real me, you see through me at every turn. You haven't shied away from me, although I've given you reasons to. I've made countless mistakes that could have caused you to leave, because I'm stupid and foolhardy… but you stayed… You seem to accept me for the person I am, although you could have very easily feared me or rejected me because of what and who I am. That means the world to me, Akatsuki, you have to know that."

Akatsuki's heart clenched. Kuro wasn't used to being accepted. It was true, Kuro had given him reasons to be fearful, or to even leave, but something had kept him from doing so. Maybe it was the way Kuro's eyes sparkled with sincerity whenever he spoke like this, or his kind nature, or… or perhaps it was everything that Kuro was gave him no reason to fear. At the beginning, he hadn't trusted Kuro at all, and there had been many times when he'd been freaked out, sure. It was understandable, this man was trying to convince him he was a blood drinking vampire, that kind of thing didn't come easily. And the bottom line was that Kuro was still a guy after all, and a vampire, and some of the situations they'd found themselves in had made him uneasy. But looking back, it had all been this… And suddenly, those moments didn't seem so uncomfortable anymore… They now warmed his insides like wildfire instead.

"I know how you feel about social norms and I know, in that regard, this is all completely wrong, thoroughly absurd. I tried to fight it, but I just couldn't keep it inside any longer." His eyes locked back onto Akatsuki now, who's hesitant grey eyes lifted to meet his as well. "I couldn't stand living in a world where I had to hide my true feelings from the person I care for most." Kuro took a deep breath, a small moment that helped him clear his mind. The clarity of the words he was about to say was overwhelming, as though all the confusion and uncertainty fell away. This felt right. He had to believe that this was right. "I love you most ardently, Akatsuki, in everything that you are. And despite my own shortcomings and the hardships I know that this will bring to us… I love you in every way possible..."

The silence that fell between them was the loudest either of them had ever heard. Akatsuki was still as motionless as a statue, mind racing through the words Kuro has spoken. In his adult life thus far – limited as it was – Ishino had been the only person he'd truly loved. He hadn't had time for relationships, he was too busy caring for his brother and trying to better himself for their sake. He'd never loved another person in the way Kuro was describing… at least, until now. He'd come to approach Kuro with questions of why and how, needing to know exactly what was going through Kuro's mind. But something had clicked in him the moment he heard Kuro's voice again, and none of it mattered, not really. What mattered was how his heart could have burst right through his chest, and a burning sensation was flooding him, outward from his heart and all the way into the tips of his fingers and toes. It didn't make any sense at all, but it was there, bringing him to life in a way that he'd never felt. The warmth seemingly unlocking his body, he took a hesitant step forward toward Kuro. As the brunette's eyes opened wide in a surprise reaction, he lost it and faltered a little, unsure of what exactly he was doing. Without meaning to, he found himself suddenly stuck at a standstill again, mere feet away from Kuro. These were turning out to be the most difficult and unsure of all the steps he'd ever taken in his life, and they simply looked at each other, Akatsuki trying to convey in his gaze just how difficult this was for him. Kuro must have understood, because he moved the last few feet between them and encircled his arms around his shoulders, pulling him in. Grateful that Kuro had helped to close the gap that he couldn't seem to muster the courage to, he tentatively wrapped his arms around Kuro's waist. His trembling hands glided gently up his back and remained there, hugging himself to the brunette's strong chest. This felt so odd, so new, but in a good way. Their last touch had felt foreign and wrong so he'd fought against it, but this was so right, even though he didn't understand it at all...

So much of his human life had been centered around Ishino; it had been where he belonged, with his brother. As long as his brother needed him, that's where he would be, and he'd never questioned or doubted that fact. But over the course of the last few weeks, with so many questions about his new life, dark thoughts had been seeping into his mind; What is going to happen to me? What does my future hold now? Where do I belong? But he no longer questioned the last one. He knew where he belonged, and it was here, with Kuro. The way he fit perfectly against the noble, his cheek fitting exactly into the hollow at the base of the man's throat, was a testament to that. He should be scared, terrified even, of what this all meant, but their racing heartbeats pounding against one another's was soothing, and Kuro's all-consuming aura engulfed him in its usual warmth. There was no place he'd rather be.

Kuro didn't say anything, not wanting to ruin the moment with his complete and utter surprise at Akatsuki's actions. He had not anticipated this, not in a million years. He'd half expected to come up the stairs to find Akatsuki's closet empty and his bags packed, ready to leave. This man never ceased to amaze him. He didn't know what this meant, but it didn't seem like Akatsuki was going anywhere… He pulled him closer, burying his face in his silver hair, fragranced so sweetly with shampoo and Akatsuki's pure scent. Lord, he smelled so good, he didn't think he could ever get enough of this smell, even if he lived a thousand lifetimes. Kuro brought his hand up and brushed it lightly against the nape of Akatsuki's neck, trailing his fingertips down his spine a bit, and back up to play in his hair. They stood like this for a while, not knowing how much time passed, Kuro continuing his light ministrations.

Akatsuki kept his eyes closed, relishing in how the soft touch tingled on his skin. Whatever uncertainty or discomfort he felt, he tried to push it to the back of his mind, and simply be present in this moment. But being touched like this, especially by Kuro… he shouldn't like this right now… He was having a hard time believing how natural this felt, never thinking he would get to a place like this with anyone, let alone Kuro. But he had accepted this, giving in rather than fighting whatever this was. He had no idea what he was in for, or if he was even ready for any of this, as he'd only just barely figured out his own feelings, only to be bombarded with Kuro's much more clear and concise ones. But he didn't have the chance to do any more thinking about it, because Kuro moved him back slightly to look at him, with a strong hand still pressed to the small of his back, staring into his eyes with ones of molten honey. Wait… hang on a second... Kuro was leaning in, and Akatsuki lost all train of thought, ready or not. Kuro… wait...

Kuro's full, soft lips claimed his for the second time that day, his mind beginning to blank just as it had before. But this was different; it wasn't as much of a shock, and he recovered faster. He was present and mentally awake this time. He felt Kuro's gentle lips move very tentatively, trembling with the obvious effort to keep them steady, but he could feel the anxious way in which they brushed against his, as though longing for more. No longer numb, he felt it all. He didn't know if that made this better or worse… A small part of him wanted to pull back, still unsure of the foreign feeling, but he knew this would hurt Kuro. He knew he needed to explore this, to know what it felt like to kiss Kuro while in his right mind. He didn't know what else to do other than comply, finally responding by unlocking his own stationary lips. The moment he did, Kuro inhaled somewhat sharply through his nose, as though he would have gasped if their lips had not been otherwise engaged. His own allowance and acceptance of the contact must have been what Kuro was waiting for, because he felt the man dig his fingertips into the small of his back; not painfully, but with eagerness. He still had no idea what any of this meant, but he stopped caring. This felt so good… The desire to pull back fell away, and he instead allowed himself to give in and get lost in the delightful sensations coursing through him.

The moment had Akatsuki moved to allow the exchange, something inside Kuro unhinged itself. He's reacting… Relief spread through him, and he barely managed to keep his responsive movements gentle, hiding the hunger and desperation blossoming. Forcing himself to proceed with caution, he allowed his tongue to rove over Akatsuki's bottom lip, an action that clearly startled the ex-human, as he jumped slightly. Kuro tried it again, seeking entrance. Akatsuki opened his mouth slowly and Kuro dived in, deepening the kiss as he pressed against Akatsuki with enthusiasm.

Their tongues played together in a feverish dance, mounting heat engulfing them both. Akatsuki had never felt this way, so completely entranced by another that he felt like he was in different world, one where nothing existed except Kuro's warmth and delicious taste all around him. As much as he'd been unsure moments before, he couldn't help but act as fervently as Kuro was now. Sparks of light and heat were bursting in his mind and all over his body, like fireworks in the night sky. Soon his breath was coming shorter in little gasps against Kuro's lips. This should end, he knew it should. He still had no idea how he felt about any of this, and what he was engaging in only made things more complicated. Just move away then, the little voice in his head piped up. Step back if this isn't what you want. But… how could he when this felt so incredibly good?

Kuro felt high with elation as he held Akatsuki to him, wrapped in the moment that he never thought would come to pass. His chest swelled with love for this man and optimism for a future he'd barely been able to dare to hope for. But as amazing as the kiss was, Kuro could feel Akatsuki's inner turmoil and uncertainty in it. Not wanting to further overwhelm the obviously emotionally confused ex-human any more than he already had, and as much as he didn't want to stop – and he really didn't – Kuro felt as though this may be getting a little out of hand. He gradually slowed his movements, and regrettably pulled back after one last gentle kiss, the tenderous of touches. They looked at each other for another moment, both panting softly while their hearts raced. Kuro gave a little satisfied smile. "That should have been our first kiss…" he murmured breathlessly.

Akatsuki face were burning, flushed all the way up to his ears, but he couldn't manage to say anything.

"You know you're adorable when you blush like that," Kuro said, playfully pretending to pinch his bright pink cheek, then brushing his thumb across the rosy skin.

"Shut it," Akatsuki muttered as he pushed back a little against Kuro's chest, averting his eyes as his cheeks flamed even brighter. "Just because I'm working to accept… this –" gesturing to their bodies pressed together and arms wrapped around each other "– and that you... love me..." he faltered slightly around the word, "doesn't mean you can say embarrassing things like that…"

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry," Kuro said with a light chuckle. "I'll try to keep it to a minimum." He brushed Akatsuki's hair away from the side of his face at his temple with a soft gesture. He felt Akatsuki shivered under his fingers, a reaction he simply couldn't get enough of. He leaned in and kissed the man's forehead. He was aware that he may be going a little overboard, but he just couldn't help himself. He couldn't kiss him enough, he couldn't touch him enough, he simply couldn't get enough of the way this man felt against him. This was the moment he'd been dreaming about for weeks, or perhaps his entire existence without consciously realizing it, so he was determined to make the most of it.

"You're never going to stop touching me, are you?" Akatsuki grumbled in a slightly shaky voice. Part of him didn't want Kuro to stop touching him, ever… But this was all so new. It was becoming a whole lot of stimulus in a short period. He was feeling more overwhelmed than ever…

"Not if I can help it," Kuro purred, his eyes glinting mischievously in the firelight. Feeling a bit of anxiety from Akatsuki, he added, "If that's alright with you."

Akatsuki thought about it for a moment; was he okay with all this? Well you just kissed Kuro, and pretty passionately at that... Yeah yeah… He looked up at Kuro, unsure of what to say, and almost instantly regretted it. Those eyes drew him in every time whether he liked it or not. His predicament reminded him of a mouse trapped by a cat, ensnared by its cunning claws and sparklingly entrancing eyes. But that analogy didn't quite work, because unlike himself, mice didn't enjoy being caught... He could have pulled away at any time, he knew that. But he hadn't wanted to. He bit his lip and looked down.

Kuro chuckled a little, watching the thoughtful look on Akatsuki's face. As his love caught a bit of his bottom lip with his teeth, Kuro nearly lost it again. Lord, Akatsuki had no idea how attractive he was, or how the things he did drove him absolutely mad. He pulled him in closer into a hug in an attempt to keep from kissing him again, one hand still around his back, and the other running through his soft silver hair. "It's okay, I understand. You've been hit with quite a bit today. You don't have to have an answer for me right now."

Akatsuki couldn't think straight, pressed against Kuro's neck and shoulder as he was. An… answer? Oh, right… Kuro would probably be wanting a response from him. Professions of love usually needed some sort of a reply. So, what was his? He'd been so consumed by Kuro's declaration just now he didn't think about the fact that he'd be expected to give his own. Could he do that? Could he admit to Kuro how he really felt? He blushed scarlet just thinking about it, glad he was rested against Kuro's shoulder instead of facing him. He wasn't a feelings kind of guy, he'd learned to keep those kinds of things to himself. He was still having some trouble that the person he was feeling this way about was another man... But he could no longer pretend to himself or to Kuro that he didn't reciprocate his feelings. There has been too many pent up emotions and unsaid words that flowed between them in that kiss for them to ever turn back from this. He'd like to pretend that he wasn't an active participant in this, that Kuro was leading this train full steam ahead and he was just along for the ride. And although they may be somewhat true, they were far too deep in this for denial. He'd have to tell him.

"It really is alright, you know. It's not like any of this is easy…" Kuro said quietly, his breath brushing against Akatsuki's silver hair, earning another tiny shiver. "I'm sorry for all of the confusion I've caused you the past few weeks. It was never my intention to make any of this harder on you in any way."

"I know that," Akatsuki said quietly after a moment.

Kuro chuckled again. "You didn't used to. Just an hour ago, you thought I was purposely trying to screw with you."

Akatsuki smiled against Kuro's shirt. "Can you blame me? I'm still not convinced you're not screwing with me…" he said sarcastically.

"No, I suppose not," Kuro fully laughed now. "After everything I pulled, I probably wouldn't have trusted me."

Akatsuki relished in the feeling of Kuro's chest vibrating against his as he laughed, such a strange feeling but pleasant all the same. Kuro's voice turned serious again, but still gentle. It whispered in his ear. "You just have me so upside down, Akatsuki…" Simply standing here like this with Kuro, enjoying their contact and allowing the man to touch him like this, was so completely opposite from anything he ever thought was possible. It honestly still had him a little freaked out. He'd never been like this with anyone. He'd loved his parents, he'd loved Ishino… but that'd been different. This was different. Would it be so impossible to tell Kuro how he felt, even when this kind of love seemed to make such little sense to him? You have me upside down too…

"I suppose you'd like some time to yourself?" Kuro said in the same quiet voice.

Akatsuki contemplated this. He thought he'd need time to work all of this out, but the more he truly thought about it, the more he knew how he felt. He just had no idea how to begin to express it. Maybe Kuro was right, maybe he did need some time to mull it over, or at least figure out the right way to say it. His brain wasn't working properly at the moment… being close to him like this was really far too distracting… He nodded. Kuro placed another light kiss against his forehead before letting him go, and his arms that were around Kuro's waist slipped back down to his sides. They seemed oddly empty.

"I'll let you get some rest, then?" Kuro asked tentatively as he gestured toward the door.

Akatsuki eyed Kuro, seeing right through his attempt at nonchalance. The man's heart was still pounding, he could hear it. And he'd felt it the entire time he'd leaned against him, beating just a little too fast… If he was honest, he didn't want to go. A huge, almost overwhelming part of him wanted to continue this conversation until they'd shared everything with each other; no secrets, everything out on the table. He knew Kuro needed that too, but the noble was just being kind and trying to accommodate for his obvious uncertainty. He appreciated it. "Sure…"

"Then it's back to our regular schedule tomorrow, sound good?" Kuro said as they walked together toward the door, a length of only a few steps that, but to both of them it felt like miles.

"Yeah, meet you then," Akatsuki said. Kuro leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, the place where his warm lips touched burning. When he pulled back, he was smiling, but the look in his eyes was hard to read this time. He was being extremely guarded, as though walls had slid into place to keep his emotions from flowing over.

"Goodnight, Akatsuki" Kuro said softly as he opened the door for him. His heart was aching, allowing Akatsuki to walk away from him like this. He wanted to keep the man here with him, but he knew they both needed time… This was just another moment that he desperately wished he had a window into Akatsuki's thoughts. This interaction had been extremely encouraging, but… Please… I have to know… what are you feeling?

"Night," Akatsuki said, eyeing him searchingly one last time before exiting the room and entering his own. He let out a sigh when he closed his door, trying to let his tension flow out from him with his breath, unsuccessfully. Deciding he didn't want to think about it right now, he went to shower, hoping that it would be able to calm him, but not even the hot water had an effect. Instead, flashes of another intimate shower scene played around in his mind, images he couldn't shake, but this time he didn't want to. He exited the shower just as tense and tingly as he'd entered. He wasn't all that tired, he'd slept quite a bit the lately, probably more in the last few days than probably his entire stay here. So instead of sleeping, he laid in bed listening to music, weighing the events of the day. He couldn't get his nerves to calm down, as they prickled incessantly.

The same question flowed in and out of his head, always unanswered. What was he supposed to do now? That had been a lot to deal with, so many different thoughts and emotions bombarding him from all angles. He sighed again. Another long night lay ahead of him...

Akatsuki had the nightmare again that night. It started out like all the rest, the terrible memory that haunted his every moment. But there was an addition to this one, something unexpected. For the first time, he hadn't been frozen in place, unable to interact with the dream. This time, he was able to got up, just as he had in the actual memory of that night. Next to the mangled form of his brother, a horrifying image he'd seen over and over, lay another figure sprawled out on the concrete. As he drew closer, his veins turned to pure ice as he recognized the man, his brunette hair and smooth pale skin splattered with blood, and his usually sparkling amber eyes now lifeless… staring blankly into nothingness…

He'd woken up, not screaming this time, but shivering violently as his breath came in short pained gasps, his chest aching. He sat up gingerly, staring around his empty room. Kuro was… he couldn't be… No, it had just been a dream, he knew that. But to see Kuro like that, so broken and empty. That hurt more than he could possibly imagine, like knives stabbing through every piece of him over and over, even though he knew it wasn't real. He pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging them tightly, breath still coming with difficulty.

Why wasn't Kuro here? Kuro was always here... He needed him…

"What have you found, Kagori?"

Master and butler were alone in the dark library. Kagori had called Kuro here when they were sure Akatsuki was fast asleep, and Kuro kept part of his mind focused around Akatsuki's aura, alert to any changes in his sleep patterns. They didn't want him to overhear their conversation.

"Master, as I am sure you have suspected, research on this subject is extremely limited," Kagori began, but Kuro held up his hand.

"I understand that, my friend. Just tell me what you have."

"Based on Akatsuki's description of the man, and studying the knowledge we have on all remaining pureblood vampires currently in existence, I believe it may be one who has most recently taken up the name of Reiga Kanata. Of course, this is just speculation, due to the man's bloodthirsty history."

"Kanata…" Kuro repeated vaguely. "It doesn't ring a bell. Recent whereabouts? Family history?"

"I am not at all surprised you have not heard of him. Other than consolidating it down to all of Japan, his whereabouts are currently unknown. I did manage to narrow down a possible previous alias, one of Edward Blake, residing in Paris until 1742. After that, he seemingly disappeared from all record until 1972 when he resurfaced. According to my sources, his only worthy notation is that of his hunting patterns through the centuries that seem to center around missing persons cases, with possible activity surrounding Level D creation and harboring. He was responsible for a discreet but still on-the-books reign of terror in Osaka in 1975, but seemingly disappeared again after that, and was never disciplined by the Council for his actions. All transgressions seem to have been swept under the rug by the Ministry and he was never prosecuted for his actions."

Kuro remained silent, thinking. Creating Level Ds, huh? So if this was their man, then Akatsuki may be just one of many. But for what purpose? Why hadn't he taken Akatsuki with him if this was indeed his M.O.? Why had he left him behind? And why kill Akatsuki's brother instead of turning him as well? None of it made any sense. "So these speculations come from your sources… But if his actions of creating Level D's didn't go unnoticed, are there Ministry records on him that we could access? More concrete sources?"

"I haven't been able to tap into those records yet, Sir. My sources are indeed weaker than those of actual Ministry reports, but I have not yet gained the necessary access."

Kuro grimaced slightly, his hands balling into fists. If only he could put his noble status to good use, to use his family name to obtain the necessary information. Damn it… "There is no proof he is our man, but he at least may have some knowledge of the Level D creation community that may assist us. He's the only lead we have..." he said thoughtfully. "Keep looking. Find him, Kagori." he added imploringly.

"I will do my best, Sir." Kagori said with a bow.

"And the other matter we discussed?"

Kagori's eyebrows furrowed the tiniest fraction before he spoke. "The research here is even more limited, Master. No accounts of surviving Level E vampires exist to my knowledge. I have been unable to find anything… positive..." he faltered slightly on the last word.

Kuro's jaw tightened again. That was not what he'd wanted to hear, but from the look on Kagori's face, he'd knew the answer even before his butler had opened his mouth. "Keep trying, my friend. I'm counting on you."

"Of course, Sir." Kagori said with a bow, and took his leave.

Kuro sat alone in the library for some time after that, mulling over what Kagori had presented, which unfortunately hadn't been much. So it was possible that this Reiga Kanata was behind all of this, but there was no way to be sure without tracking him down. But falsely accusing a pureblood vampire of a sinister act such as this was nothing less than complete and utter suicide. It would be foolish to act without more information. But it pained him to simply sit here and not take action. Time was so unknown… Akatsuki, I promised I would keep you safe. I swear I'll keep that promise, my love.

With a portion of his mind still focused on a sleeping Akatsuki, he started upright when he sensed the ex-human wake, and felt the panic suddenly surge in his aura. Oh no… another nightmare… He rushed to Akatsuki's room where he found him curled up on his side, the covers bundled around him as though he was freezing cold, trying to get warm. But Kuro knew better; Akatsuki had the habit of using the blanket as a sort of shield, a tell-tale sign that something was drastically wrong. He flitted quickly to his side, sitting next to him on the bed and gently placed a hand on his blanket-covered shoulder. Akatsuki twitched beneath his hand, recoiling slightly. Oh no...

"Akatsuki, are you–"

"I'm fine." The ex-human's voice was weak, but still held his usual tone of stubbornness.

"What happened?"

"Just a nightmare, it's not a big–"

"It is a big deal," Kuro protested, squeezing Akatsuki's shoulder gently. Why did Akatsuki always try to hide his true feelings in this manner?

Akatsuki sat up slowly after a moment, his eyes finally lifting to meet Kuro's. "Fine… if you must know… this one was one of the worst nightmares I've ever had…"

Kuro didn't say anything, but only looked back into dark grey eyes filled with pain. No… damnit! He gritted his teeth and bowed his head solemnly, aching all over as that look penetrated him. He hadn't been here… he'd failed… "I'm so sorry, Akatsuki. There are no excuses, and it doesn't matter where I was, it was the wrong place to be. Keeping you safe and happy is my top priority, I should have been here..."

Listening to Kuro beat himself up like this was more painful than he thought it'd be. He had to remember how much Kuro really cared for him, and that his pain was causing the noble to suffer. This was something he didn't want. "Please don't, Kuro, it's alright. I didn't mean to make you feel bad, I'm fine."

"You're clearly not…" Kuro said quietly as he reached out and brushed his thumb softly just under the red circle around one of his beautiful dark silver eyes, evidence that he'd been crying.

"I'm okay, really… It's just… the nightmare was only that much more terrible because… because…" Why was it always so difficult for him to tell Kuro how he felt? Damnit Akatsuki, man up and say the words! "...Because it was… about you…"

"About... me?" Kuro said, perplexed. Akatsuki told him about this different dream, one where, rather than Ishino, he was the star of a brutal death inflicted by the merciless pureblood. Kuro watched as Akatsuki's eyes grew darker and darker, staring down at his bedspread. He could see the pain this was causing, churning and swirling inside like a brewing thunderstorm. "That's enough," he said softly, reaching out again and using two fingers to lift Akatsuki's chin up so he could look at him. He then grasped his shoulders and pulled him into his embrace, encircling him with a calming, warm aura. "It's alright. I'm here, aren't I? Safe and sound. Besides, I can't be taken down by the likes of him."

"Kuro…" Akatsuki said quietly against his shoulder. Since when was this the time for jokes?

"I know, I know. Take this more seriously, I'm sorry." He ran a hand up through Akatsuki's soft silver hair, playing his fingers around in patterns that caused the man to shiver.

Akatsuki closed his eyes, breathing Kuro in. Where being close with Kuro like this used to send him into a spiral of panic and unease, he craved this now. Being left so exposed and raw after that dream, he needed it. He felt serenity wash over him, an unmistakable feeling of safety. He wanted to always feel this way, he didn't want to fall back into the depths of hopelessness he found it harder and harder to crawl out of. He wanted Kuro to stay with him, he just didn't know how to ask for it. "I can't handle these dreams, Kuro… they're all I see when I close my eyes. I can't escape them. But they're… better… when you're here. They're not so painful." He balled his hands into fists, trying to force the words out. He couldn't believe he was really about to ask for this... "I know this is incredibly selfish of me to ask something like this, but… " He buried his face into the side of Kuro's deliciously scented neck, trying to ignore it so he could muster up the courage for the last few words. He had no idea they'd be this hard to say. "Please... stay with me?"

Kuro pulled back from Akatsuki, appraising him in shock, but kept his expression clear of it. Akatsuki… needed him? He'd never said that before… But it warmed every molecule inside him to hear the words. He had an excuse to never leave his love's side, a chance he'd die for. His heart could very well beat right out of his chest, and by the sounds of it, so could Akatsuki's. "How on earth could you possibly think that asking that of me would be selfish? It's all I want…" When Akatsuki didn't answer, he brought his hand up to run his fingertips across the man's jaw and up his cheek, gently caressing his soft skin. "I've told you before… I'll never let anyone hurt you, ever. I'll do anything to protect you, I made that promise, and I intend to keep it."

Akatsuki swallowed hard past the lump in his throat. Kuro was always so kind, so generous with his time, feelings, and affection. Why couldn't he be more like Kuro, free to speak his thoughts and emotions without being afraid of them? It would be so much easier if he could follow Kuro's lead and boldly tell him exactly how he felt, but… he had to figure out exactly what that was first…

"Of course I'll stay with you. As long as you want." Kuro smiled. He'd never spoken truer words. He lifted one side of the covers and before sliding in next to Akatsuki, he looked at him for confirmation. "May I?" Akatsuki nodded. Kuro slipped in next to him but kept his distance, sitting more upright against the headboard.

Akatsuki's eyebrows pulled together as he watched Kuro. "You can sleep too, you know," he remarked.

Kuro smiled down at him. "I'm quite content allowing you to sleep."

Akatsuki nodded again and laid his head back down on his pillow. "You know, I was sort of starting to get used to you staying with me at night, even if I knew you were there or not," Akatsuki said quietly, his tone flat. "I noticed a difference in the way the nightmares come when you're here versus when you're not. Of course, we know this isn't perfect, but I have fewer bad dreams when you're around, right?"

"Yes, that seems to be the case. But you know that's only one reason I want to stay with you," Kuro said quietly.

"Then," Akatsuki continued, and he made a motion to snuggle his head deeper into his pillow to try to hide it from Kuro, "I guess it would be alright if you…if you… stayed with me... all the time?" What?! What was he asking? For Kuro to sleep with him, permanently? How incredibly embarrassing... He couldn't believe those words had just come out of his mouth. He chanced a tentative glance up at Kuro, who was watching him with slight disbelief in his features, but then he smiled warmly.

Kuro could hardly believe his ears. How different this version of Akatsuki was. Bashful and hesitant, his hesitance and embarrassment were incredibly endearing. "Wherever you need me is where I will be," he said simply.

Akatsuki's mouth turned up in a tiny little grimace as his cheeks colored more. All he could manage was a nod. Unable to force the blush down, he quickly rolled over onto his other side away from Kuro, hiding his face. "Well, goodnight then." The idiocy he was displaying here… he cringed. Around Kuro, he was a completely different person that he couldn't seem to control. Maybe this would all be easier if he let go of his usual self, and allowed himself to just be in the moment with Kuro, enjoying rather than overthinking and stressing about what it all meant. That had to make more sense than fighting how he felt every step of the way. But how did he do that? Inhaling deeply and letting it out in a sigh, he snuggled deeper into his pillow. Unexpected exhaustion washed over him as he let his muscles relax. Sleep was fast tonight...

"Goodnight, Akatsuki," Kuro said as he settled back with a little smile, sensing the ex-human's chagrin and finding it somewhat humorous. Although not in the most comfortable position, he felt very at ease in this moment. Here with Akatsuki again seemed like a dream come true, being asked to stay with him indefinitely. Nothing had been decided, no outright reciprocation of feelings, but every moment in which Akatsuki was vulnerable with him and wasn't turning him away was always encouraging. He couldn't take this as false hope, it had to mean something.

Kuro watched for a while as Akatsuki's shoulders rose and fell more slowly with his even breathing, monitoring as the ex-human drifted closer to sleep. Listening to Akatsuki's deep breaths in and out was immensely soothing, and he himself was finally beginning to relax. It has been an incredibly emotionally charged day, he was utterly exhausted. Starting to drift off to sleep himself, he was jerked fully awake as Akatsuki shifted in his sleep, unconsciously rolling over and laying himself half onto Kuro's chest with one hand upon it, shifting his silver head so that it nestled into his shoulder. Kuro remained perfectly still, afraid that any movement would cause Akatsuki to wake. But Akatsuki drifted back down into full sleep, his breathing playing against Kuro's chest, warming his skin through the fabric of his thin shirt. It felt so incredibly good, it was hard to believe this was real. I've surely died and gone to Heaven… he thought. Akatsuki is sleeping on me… He sighed contentedly, very slowly moving his arm so that it wrapped around Akatsuki's head and back, cradling him. He knew that, if Akatsuki didn't shift again in his sleep again, he'd wake up later to find his current position and would surely freak out. So he might as well enjoy this while he could, before Akatsuki had the chance to rage at him. He relaxed and closed his eyes.

"Kuro…" Akatsuki whispered slowly.

Kuro, half dozing again, started a bit. He thought Akatsuki was fast asleep. He looked down at him, but the man's eyes were still closed and his breathing even through his slightly open mouth, evidently still asleep. Kuro had to keep from chuckling. So not only does he roll around in his sleep, but he talks too? How utterly adorable. He watched the man sleep for a bit more, entranced by the pink hue of his lips, the way his silver hair fell lightly across his forehead and lay against his own chest, the soft lashes that lay against the light purple rings under his eyes… This man was incredibly beautiful, in every day. How on earth had he gotten lucky enough to have this man in his life? While Kuro looked at him, Akatsuki let out a little sleepy moan in his slumber, and shifted slightly. "I love you…" he breathed again, his voice faint but clear in the silent room. Kuro practically stopped breathing, staring dumbfounded down at the man cradled against his chest. Dream Akatsuki was declaring his love to… to whom? He said my name a minute ago… he thought. Was a dream version of Akatsuki professing his love to a dream version of himself? But it's just a dream, don't read too much into it, Kuro, he reminded himself. But then again, if today's events were any indication, it was apparent that anything was possible.

Kuro watched Akatsuki for a while more, but the man remained silent, apart from his even breathing. His last thought before sleep claimed him was that, as happy as he was in this moment, he couldn't put too much stock in this. But if dream Akatsuki loved dream Kuro, then he wasn't about to let awake Akatsuki off the hook. He'd wait for him to say it outright.

...xXxXxXxXx...

Author's Note: **squeals** yessss :) Loving it. Review, follow or fav if you love it too! :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

That evening when Akatsuki finally awoke, Kuro's predictions of Akatsuki's reaction were correct. Upon finding himself sleeping directly on Kuro's chest, he'd bolted upright, stammering apologies and blushing profusely. Even with Kuro's assurance that it was more than alright, Akatsuki had all but sprang from bed, shakily mentioning something about needing a shower and that he'd meet Kuro downstairs, and all but slammed the bathroom door behind him. Sighing with a little chuckle at his love's obvious embarrassment, Kuro had stretched before returning to his own room to prepare for the day.

Now, being just across the hall felt like miles to Kuro. Sleeping together last night, Akatsuki wrapped around him, had been so amazing that it'd been extremely difficult to contemplate leaving the ex-human's side, even for the short time of needing to get changed and ready for the day. He laughed exasperatedly at himself as he stepped out the shower, quickly tousling his hair dry with the towel and wrapping it around his waist. He was acting like a clingy pre-teen, or at least those that were portrayed on television. Of course, he had no real experience with any of these very human interactions, but he'd been around long enough to be familiar enough with the concepts to know that he was acting love-struck, and rather childish. But he just wanted to be with Akatsuki, that was all he desired. Being away from him, even this tiny separation, left a gaping hole in his chest.

After slipping on jeans and a v-neck t-shirt, he sat in his favorite chair while absently sipping on a glass of blood, courtesy of a blood bag from his own stash, and continued to contemplate, but not even the meal would soothe him. His own powerful feelings writhed inside him like slithering snakes, threatening to burst from him. His emotions were overwhelming him in a way he'd never experienced before. He just couldn't believe how amazing yesterday had been; well, the second part of it, anyway. Akatsuki's reaction to his first kiss, and their argument following, had had Kuro scared for a bit. He was convinced Akatsuki would leave for real this time, and he wouldn't have blamed him one bit. It had not been the graceful and chivalrous declaration of his feelings that he had hoped for, but then again, he hadn't really had much of a plan anyway. It was very unlike him to leave such an important, life altering thing up to chance as he was, but he had faith that Akatsuki would not reject him. He had to believe it would all work out... But what would today bring?...

oOo

"Earth to Kuro… Kuurrroo?" Akatsuki waved a hand in front of a rather dazed looking Kuro.

Kuro jumped a little, taken aback for a moment, but pretended his mind hadn't just been elsewhere. Akatsuki was looking at him with narrowed eyebrows. "What? Tired already?"

"I should be asking you that," Akatsuki replied, his eyes narrowing more. "You're totally spacing. You just let me land a kill strike." This wasn't the Kuro he was used to… What was going on with him? Was it everything that happened yesterday? "If you're too distracted to practice, we can–"

"I'm fine," Kuro assured. "Let's go again." And he lunged at Akatsuki, who jumped aside nimbly and counterattacked from his left, a strike he easily dodged. Watching Akatsuki move like this, a product of his training, was exciting. He had indeed been distracted before, marveling at Akatsuki's abilities. Sure, he may be going a little easier than he may in a real fight, but only to keep from hurting his beloved. Mere weeks ago, he was a frightened newborn with no knowledge nor skills, but was it all enough? Would any of it be enough when it really came down to it? What if, after all this, it didn't matter and they came anyway? Would his noble blood be enough to curb Akatsuki's eventual descent into a Level E? What if he couldn't keep the man he loved safe?

"Kuro!"

Kuro had distracted himself again, and Akatsuki had performed Kuro's own signature move, sweeping his left leg out from under him and, Akatsuki's hand on his chest, drove him forcefully into the hard ground. The blow to his back didn't hurt all that much really, but it knocked the wind out of him. He looked up to see Akatsuki staring down at him with frustrated disbelief.

"What the hell, Kuro?"

"I… I'm sorry Akatsuki, I must be off my game today…" His thoughts were of the physical Akatsuki here in front of him and all that had happened yesterday, but also the future Akatsuki, and what it held for them. It was hard to pull his thoughts from all the what-ifs and uncertainties of it.

"You know, you could have just told me if you didn't want to practice…" Akatsuki muttered as he made to get up, but Kuro grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. The look in Kuro's eyes was piercing, trying to convey something he just wasn't understanding.

"I do. I'll do anything if it's with you," Kuro said softly, his expression as sincere as he could make it. He breathed a little chuckle, shaking his head slightly. "I suppose attempting to get back into our regular routine was a little too much it ask for, wasn't it?" As he spoke, he slid his fingers in between Akatsuki's, interlocking them.

Akatsuki stared down at his hand entwined with Kuro's. "...Yeah… maybe…" he said vaguely. He couldn't concentrate on what he wanted to say, and instead, his thoughts of telling Kuro off for his usual crap flitted away, replaced by distractions of the man's soft fingers against his, their body heat mixing, pulses pounding together. Kuro was really going to insist on touching him ALL THE TIME… He better just get use to it and not make a big deal out if it. He stood, and pulled Kuro up with him easily through joined hands. "Can we focus please?"

Kuro chuckled. "Always down to business… You know, all work and no play makes Akatsuki a dull boy," he smirked.

Akatsuki rolled his eyes. "This is play for me you know," he said. "One day taking you down for real, that's the ultimate game," he added with a smirk.

Kuro smirked. "Fine then," he winked. "You were warned." And he lunged forward again.

oOo

Later that evening, they sat next to one another, staring out over the mountains at the beautiful night sky. Kuro lounged backward, his arms behind his head as he rested on the incline of the rooftop. He was pretending to look up at the stars, but in reality, his gaze was fixed on how beautiful Akatsuki looked in the moonlight. His creamy skin shone, twinkling grey eyes sparkling like diamonds, and his pale hair bright. But the man's features looked somewhat uncomfortable, his knees drawn up to his chest, as he often sat when he felt uneasy. "Something the matter? Are you still afraid of heights?" Kuro teased lightly, lifting one hand from behind his head and using it to trace the lightest of touches along Akatsuki's forearm.

"No, it's not that." Akatsuki said as he tried not to tremble at the touch, hoping his blush was hidden somewhat by the darkness. "It's just… This is where I came when I was trying to work out my… my…" he gulped, the right words not able to pass through the lump there.

"Feelings for me?" Kuro prompted with a smirk.

"Get out of my head…" Akatsuki snapped lightly. Although somewhat relieved he didn't actually have to actually say the words, it'd be nice if Kuro didn't anticipate every single thing he was going to say… like he was just that predictable...

"I apologize, please continue," Kuro said as he settled back again.

Akatsuki swallowed hard again. He spoke tentatively, his voice low and soft, as though he couldn't muster much more than a whisper. "That… that night you asked me to... stay in bed w-with you…" his cheeks flamed brighter, "I couldn't sleep. So I came up here."

"I know," Kuro said quietly.

"You know? How?" Akatsuki's eyes flashed to him.

"Nothing gets past me, love," Kuro said with a sly grin. Akatsuki grimaced as he looked away. "Oh, lighten up, I've always been perceptive, you know that. It's in my nature… Isn't it one of the qualities you find endearing?" he teased.

Akatsuki rolled his eyes, and let out one of his signature mutters, "know-it-all…". Honestly, it did get a little annoying when Kuro's perceptive nature ran over into the 'Kuro-seems-to-know-everything-I'm-thinking' realm.

Kuro chuckled and, without warning, he leaned over and wrapped his arms around Akatsuki, under the knees and around the back, hoisting him up and over onto his lap. "I may be a know-it-all, because I know that I love you," he said in his ear, and his lips softly landing in a kiss on the skin just below his earlobe.

Akatsuki squirmed, still a bit unnerved by this kind of contact. If he was honest with himself, it felt nice – okay, more than just nice – but he was embarrassed at being put onto someone's lap like a child. "H-hey! Can you put me down, please?"

"But I want you close to me," Kuro protested. Correction, I need you close to me.

"I was sitting right next to you, was that not close enough?" Akatsuki said as he shifted a little.

"No," Kuro purred. When Akatsuki blushed and turned away, he smiled warmly. "You know you never have to feel awkward with me. My presence should be that one of comfort for you."

Akatsuki knew this, but he couldn't help it sometimes. This whole thing felt uncomfortable at times. "I guess I've just had a bit of a hard time wrapping my head around all this. You touching me the way you do, and… k-kissing me…" He swallowed hard before continuing. "And the overall fact that, by doing things like this in the first place, we're…we're..."

"We're what, Akatsuki? Spit it out," Kuro coaxed.

"...gay…?" Akatsuki finally confessed, the word hovering awkwardly in the silence after he spoke it. It's been something that had been bothering him. It was what was making him uncomfortable, the thought that society had made him believe that feeling this way for another man was wrong, that he shouldn't enjoy Kuro's touch like this. It was clouding every interaction they'd had together, and he couldn't get it to go away. He couldn't just allow himself to be in the moment. But this conversation was that much more awkward sitting atop Kuro's lap...

"I'm not," Kuro said pointedly.

"But… you… we..?"

Kuro smiled, looking up into the night sky. "I've told you before, it isn't about the gender or sex. It's a person's individual character I'm attracted to." He smiled wistfully, looking up into the night sky. "Sometimes, you're just drawn to people…" he mused quietly, then chuckled a little. "It's not like I even had a choice. I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you, somehow…"

Akatsuki blushed. "Don't say stuff like that…" he said quietly.

"Why not? It's the truth. I've never met anyone like you, and I don't think I ever will again. It's almost as though you were made exactly for me…"

"You talk as though we were fated to be together. You believe in that crap?" Akatsuki scoffed.

"And if I said I believed it?" Kuro raised an eyebrow.

"I'd probably call you an idiot," Akatsuki scowled. "Fate doesn't exist. There isn't a 'path' that someone has created and laid out for us to follow. We forge our own way, and make our own choices."

"Then let me ask you this, my young philosopher," Kuro teased. "How do you explain your current situation?"

"What, finding myself on your lap again?" Akatsuki laughed sarcastically. "Why are you making me sit here anyway, I'm not a kid, you know!"

Kuro poked him gently in the rib. "Not that, although I do happen to like it very much. I'm talking about the circumstances that led you to me; what has happened to you, and how you became a vampire. It's not as though you had control over that."

Akatsuki thought for a moment. "Well, I don't mean that we have control of everything. Obviously there are things in this world that we can't explain or control. But if thrust into a situation like that, we have the ability to control how we handle it. What will be will be, but I have to try to do everything in my power to make the best of it, through the choices I make."

"But you know that sometimes things just happen, for no rhyme or reason. Every time someone comes into your life, you don't always make the conscious decision to meet them, or from there, to bring them into your heart to love them. For instance, when you met me, did you decide that you'd eventually care for me, or did it simply just happen, without your mind's or heart's 'decision'?"

Akatsuki fought the urge to roll his eyes again. He's always had to be right anyway… Ugh… "Your point?"

"It happened over time, without your knowledge or consent. You simply had to learn to deal with the feelings when they came, am I right?"

Akatsuki made a little noise like hmph, and pouted a bit, looking away. "Of course you're right, not sure why you have to rub it in my face though." Stupid always-have-to-be-right vampire...

"I'm only agreeing that we're both right. It's a combination of the direction in which life decides to steer our lives, and what choices we make with it when it does. We're often cursed with the hand fate deals us, but we can try our best to create our own destiny from it."

Akatsuki had to admit, Kuro always had a very eloquent way of explaining things he couldn't. He knew Kuro was right here, as usual, know-it-all… He supposed that was why Kuro decided to break off from his family and create something different for himself. Life had given him the hand of a highborn vampire and all the rules and stipulations that came with that, but he didn't care to stay in that circumstance, he wanted to forge his own identity away from his stifling family. He admired Kuro for his courage to do so.

"And for what it's worth, I'm glad fate brought you to me. I think we were destined to find each other," Kuro smiled up at him.

"Yeah yeah," Akatsuki answered, rolling his eyes again.

"It also doesn't hurt that you're incredibly attractive," Kuro said, his smirk widening. Akatsuki scoffed and looked away again, his blush deepening. "What, do you still not believe me?" Kuro said, his smirk turning devilish, but all he got from Akatsuki was another little scoff.

"You know you're not funny, right?" Akatsuki sounded slightly more irritated, but only due to his embarrassed.

"Tsk tsk… always so serious…" Kuro said, poking him in the rib again. "Why are you never playful with me? I know you can be, I've seen it."

"Shut it…" Akatsuki gave a derisive growl, still refusing to look at him.

"Okay fine." Kuro smirked as he held up his hands in mock surrender. He didn't want to push it.

"So, what is our fate then, Oh Wise One?" Akatsuki asked, still looking away, but his heart practically skipped a beat as he said the word 'our'. He didn't often speak in terms of their togetherness or, in this case, their intertwined future. Even the word 'relationship' had his stomach doing flips. It made him feel awkward and unsure, and at the same time, warmed him to think of it.

Kuro lowered his arms, remaining silent for a moment, trying to pick the right words. "Honestly, I'm not at all sure. I'd love to say that we have all of eternity to be… like this…" he spoke the last words in the same purr as before, moving his hands around and running them up Akatsuki's back and clawing gently down again. He watched intriguingly as Akatsuki arched his back a fraction and sucked in his breath sharply, just the reaction he'd wanted. Then his voice turned somber again. "But we really don't know. We will just have to make good use of every second we do have."

Akatsuki sat back on Kuro's lap, looking down. "Because of me…"

Kuro looked up at him and saw the pain in his features. "No, Akatsuki…" but he wasn't allowed to finish.

Akatsuki's eyes snapped back to his, his gaze intense. "Come on Kuro, don't come up with some crap like 'we'll make it through this together, you'll see'. It's bullshit. You know better than I do that I don't have eternity. We don't even know if we have tomorrow. So why even bother pretending?"

Kuro smiled a little sadly. "And yet," he said softly, reaching up and taking Akatsuki's cheek in his hand. "I chose you despite that. I've known from the start. Your future is unknown, yes, I wasn't dishonest with you about it. I felt it only fair to tell you, keeping knowledge so vital from you wouldn't have helped anyone. But I love you anyway. I'd choose you, over and over again until the end of time, regardless of what our future holds, and regardless of what I have to do to keep you safe… Just know that I am in this with you, as long as our forever is."

Akatsuki couldn't do anything but stare at him, dumbfounded. Kuro had the uncanny ability of snatching his words away from him, leaving him gaping like an idiot. The noble was always so precise in his meaning, and yet passionate, sensitive and thought-provoking, pulling emotions out of him he didn't know existed. It was a similar feeling to having the wind knocked out of one's chest, his breath stolen from him. But he often found that he didn't mind it; having someone look deep into his soul like this and say just the right things at the right time, was oddly freeing. He was used to always being the one who had to come up with the right words to say, carrying heavy burdens of responsibility. But now it was Kuro carrying him, and although he'd never admit it, it felt refreshingly nice. And incredibly embarrassing… but pleasant all the same, like a warm tingling feeling all over his body.

There were other times though, frustratingly so, that the felt like he wasn't an active participant in his own future. The feelings he had in the beginning; the anger, bitterness and frustration of his circumstances, although diminished by the recent turn of events, tainted his feelings about his new life, no matter how hard he tried to lock them away forever. His choices had been taken from him, and there was nothing he could do about that. Now, it was as though Kuro had a plan laid out for them, and he was sticking to it, regardless of what Akatsuki wanted. Or maybe Kuro didn't have a plan, and he was completely winging it. Either way, it wasn't as though Akatsuki was directly opposed… whatever life scheme Kuro had, it really didn't matter. As long as they were together… He blushed just thinking that. But Kuro made him feel so incredibly safe, like nothing could come close to touching him while he was with him. He never thought he'd find this type of security, and never imagined he even craved it until it was available to him now. He'd never envisioned a life where he'd be the one who would need protecting, and he didn't know if that need was actually real. Once again, the overwhelming reality of his uncertain future stared him in the face, but it didn't seem so dark, not with the shining beacon of light that was Kuro, standing beside him at the mouth of the unknown.

"You look like you're going to collapse on me," Kuro said when Akatsuki was silent for some time. "I feel like I have to check to make sure you're breathing when you look at me like that. Are you alright?" Akatsuki nodded, but couldn't manage to say anything. Kuro smirked again. "You know," he leaned up toward Akatsuki's ear, whispering in it in his usual purr. "I find it utterly fascinating how frequently I am able to render you speechless." That did it.

Akatsuki's fixed gaze broke and turned into an outright glare. "And you know I've told you before you're not allowed to play with me," he growled quietly, allowing the sound in his throat to convey his annoyance.

"Who's playing?" Kuro said, humor lacing his tone. "I'm being completely serious. I adore how you react to me." He used the back of his fingers to graze Akatsuki's pale face softly.

"And how's that?" Akatsuki said heatedly. He wasn't stupid or oblivious to their situation. He knew he often acted like a starstruck teenager, like some sappy schoolgirl, but he just couldn't help it. Kuro's words and actions had a power over him that couldn't be explained by reason. He knew it, and so did Kuro. So was Kuro just toying with him now, trying to get a reaction? No longer wanting to play this little game, he made to clamber off Kuro's lap, but Kuro caught his wrist and placed a hand on his thigh to keep him there. There was no fighting Kuro's grip, so he didn't even bother trying.

"You react like you're in love with me," Kuro said, the hints of humor in his voice gone now, earnesty taking its place. Chagrin washed over him at his own daring, that little statement slipping out of his mouth before he could thoroughly think it through. But he hid his surprise in himself, his face betraying nothing. He was taking quite a risk saying this, he knew it. This could go very badly, depending on Akatsuki's reaction. But if he didn't push the newborn out of his comfort zone, he had a bad feeling they weren't going to get anywhere.

The words froze through Akatsuki like burning ice. He clenched his jaw and looked down, his cheeks aflame. Despite all the constant contemplation he'd done in the last 24 hours on the subject, it was a very difficult for him to put the ideas and feelings into words. Every time he tried, his emotions just kept swirling around his head in confusing swarms that didn't get him anywhere. He barely knew how he felt, how was he supposed to explain it to Kuro? The noble knew this, so why did he have to push it like this?

"You still have yet to actually say it, you know… I can tell that you do..." He was playing with dangerous fire, he knew that. But it was all he could do to keep from practically begging Akatsuki to open up to him, to allow him access to his tightly guarded heart. His own heart wasn't giving him much choice, aching as it was...

Akatsuki remained resolutely silent. Kuro was really trying to get him to say the actual words... Was he ready for that? Could he muster that kind of courage? Could he make sense of the jumbled feelings in his heart?

Kuro watched as Akatsuki's eyes darkened and looked away. Rejection, although it had been what he'd expected, burned bitterly in his mouth. It hurt more than he'd anticipated, the dark hue that'd taken over the man's silver eyes. He'd taken it too far again, putting his foot right in his mouth as he always seemed to, and the aching in his chest was no one's fault but his own for his stupidity. He knew he'd been doing it, pushing far too hard. There were just some things he knew Akatsuki wasn't prepared for, but he always pressed it. You're really something, aren't you Kuro?… He always had to mess up perfect moments... He let go of Akatsuki's wrist. "Nevermind, don't worry about it," he smiled reassuringly. "I'm sorry, forget I mentioned it." He was so embarrassed by his actions moments ago, he quickly slipped the controlled mask in place, determined to not give any more of his betraying emotions away. He couldn't bare the vulnerability anymore. If he had to, he'd lock his feelings away in a vault forever, which is probably what he should have done in the first place, but just had been too weak to do. He'd do whatever it took to his pain to stop ripping through his chest.

"Kuro…" Akatsuki said slowly. He'd become familiar with that crestfallen tone… Kuro might pretend to have it all together with his calculated facade, but he knew better.

"Shall we go in? It's getting a little chilly," Kuro said nonchalantly, rubbing Akatsuki's upper arms as though to warm him. "Wouldn't want you to catch cold," he teased, but there was no real humor in his eyes.

Akatsuki grimaced again. He knew of course that Kuro was joking; vampires couldn't catch colds. But the joke was so contrived, so incredibly forced that he could barely stand it. He hated these false fronts that Kuro liked to put on. His attempts to hide his emotions simply didn't work anymore, now that Akatsuki was becoming attuned to them. "Don't do that!" When Kuro looked up at him with a puzzled expression, he continued, "Don't keep things from me."

"I'm not keeping anything from you. It's probably just time that we get inside."

"You can't just brush things off when they bother you. Stop pretending like nothing upsets you."

Kuro was silent for a moment, simply looking into Akatsuki's imploring grey eyes. He loved moments like this when Akatsuki was concerned about him, the sincerity clear. Glimpses like this made just one more reason why he adored this man, they were the reason he kept fighting. Glimmers of hope flickered every time the ex-human showed, even unconsciously, that he cared. Akatsuki looked away again, shaking his head a little while making a tiny scoffing sound that sounded a bit like 'whatever', and moved to get off his lap again. Kuro held him fast once more. He couldn't stand it when Akatsuki was upset with him like this. "Then why don't you try to make an honest man out of me?"

Kuro sudden buttery smooth voice caught Akatsuki's off guard. He turned his head to look back at him, eyes smoldering as they twinkled in the moonlight, his skin pale and beautiful. Damn that devilish grin of his... it simply wasn't fair what this man did to him. His heart beginning to race just by Kuro's look. Less annoyed with Kuro now and more with himself for never being able to ward himself against reacting like this, determined to call Kuro's bluff once and for all, he could feel the abashed heat blossoming all over his skin at what he was planning. Mustering up every bit of resolve he could, he moved one leg over to the side of Kuro so that he was straddling his lap and clutched into Kuro's strong shoulders, pushing him up against the chimney. He leaned down and kissed him, a full and powerful kiss that made him blush deeper just thinking about how impulsive he was being. Maybe this was his own way of trying to show Kuro how serious he took all of this, even if he couldn't actually speak the words. Or was it his attempt to get Kuro to quit joking around with him? He didn't really know, but it seemed like Kuro continuously did this to him; he forced him to feel things and show sides of himself that he normally wouldn't. This kind of recklessness just wasn't like him, but he couldn't chicken out now. Almost instantly, he felt himself sinking into the kiss like drifting down into deep black water, knowing nothing except the man whose essence was all around him. Despite how amazing it felt to be with Kuro like this, he fought with his usual inner turmoil, part of him wanting to pull back, another part unable to comprehend a place in the world he'd rather be. This was his play, his move. And he was taking it, whether he was scared of these feelings or not.

Astonished by Akatsuki's sudden boldness, Kuro was equally caught off guard for a moment, but he quickly recovered and responded in kind. Ah, so Akatsuki reacts to challenges, he thought. Duly noted. The ex-human's lips, soft as ever, were as uninhibited as they'd been during his confused and angry rebuttal out in the woods, caution cast off as it had never been before while in control. And just like that time, he was surprised but intrigued to not be the one leading the interaction. Instead, he willingly went along with Akatsuki's pace, which was more fervent than most kisses they'd shared thus far. It was wonderful, the taste of Akatsuki all around him, filling every corner of his mind. They'd momentarily broke apart only to dive back in, each new touch of their lips showered with electric sparks brighter than the stars that shone above. _Akatsuki, oh how I love you…_ He felt a tightness begin to take up residence in his chest as he found it hard to breathe, and heat was spreading through him like rampant uncontained fire, collecting in a region that only intensified his desire. He was drifting into a realm of no return, and he knew this couldn't go on much longer if he was meant to stop before things got out of hand. When he could hardly stand it any longer, he gently pushed back against Akatsuki's chest, breaking the kiss. He found that he often had to break apart their embraces like this, and he cursed it every time, but he knew that this was not the time for pushing fine boundaries.

"Akatsuki, my love, what are you doing?" he chuckled lightly. It was a quite labor intensive task to keep his voice and breathing under control, as the tiny thread of restraint he held onto for dear life was threatening to snap at the sight of Akatsuki's flushed, post-kiss lips.

"You idiot… Will you stop doing that now? Stop blowing off things that are important?" Akatsuki breathed, then blushed harder, his cheeks flaming. "And... maybe... let me down?" he added, his shaking hands clutching desperately onto Kuro's shoulders for support, acting against his words of requested release. He realized, with the mischievous glint in Kuro's deep eyes, that there no way he was going to let him go now. He'd fallen into a trap of his own making. Damnit… How had he not seen this coming?

"Oh no," Kuro said with a soft chuckle, his grin widening. "It's far too much fun getting responses like this from you," and he leaned up to kiss Akatsuki again with the same deep fervor, pulling the man to him. He reached up to run his hand through the back of Akatsuki's hair, feeling the ex-human inhale softly against his lips as his fingertips played against the nape of his neck. Akatsuki was tentative and somewhat restrictive again, holding back and using small hesitant movements rather than the passion he'd shown moments before. Despite that, Kuro absolutely adored these reactions, hints of vulnerability slipping out that drove him absolutely wild. He rather enjoyed both parts of Akatsuki; the confident and intense side, but also the tender and vulnerable one. He knew being together like this often caused the man to feel uneasy, but he hoped with time that this would dissipate, because it was moments like these that he cherished most, moments where he could make this usually dormant part of Akatsuki come to life.

Akatsuki fought hard to not fall back into the lust he'd felt moments before, but he could see it was a losing battle. It was no use; Kuro always, all too easily, broke down every one of his walls with or without his consent. Every touch had his skin on fire, hungry for more, burning desperately for it. He'd gotten himself into this, he'd started it. He'd been stupid to think that trying to play with Kuro as he'd done would do anything other than ensnare him deeper. He'd pretended like this play had been his, but in reality it was all Kuro's unmistakable power over him that was calling the shots within him. He felt like a puppet on strings. But he couldn't deny the ever-growing part of him that was aching for Kuro to touch him more, kiss him more, to hold him and never stop. He may have asked for Kuro to let go of him, but his body and heart were screaming the opposite. It ached so much that he couldn't inhale past the pain, his chest tight and breath utterly escaping him as it always did when his senses were surrounded by nothing but Kuro, a halo of light and heat. But with an odd combination that felt like too soon and not soon enough, Kuro pulled back again, only to lean up again against the side of his face. "You'll be the death of me, I swear it…" the noble whispered in his ear with a little chuckle that sent more waves of shivers down his back. He bit his lip at the sensation, trying to calm his sparked nerves.

"I could say the same thing," Akatsuki growled lightly, his breath slightly ragged. Kuro chuckled again and sat back, looking at Akatsuki with a mixture of amusement and pure, glowing wonder. Akatsuki blushed. "Come on, don't look at me like that…"

"Why not? I love you, I can look at you however I want…" Kuro teased, using his fingertips to tickle Akatsuki's sides lightly.

"Would you quit that?" Akatsuki squirmed. He'd always hated the feeling of being tickled, his father used to do it when he was a child. It brought up memories he didn't want to remember. He attempted to climb off Kuro again, and this time the noble let him go, and he scrambled off him to return to his seat next to him with a little exasperated 'hmph'.

"Touchy touchy… Someone is ticklish," Kuro chuckled again, and Akatsuki glared at him. Silence fell between them when Akatsuki looked away and didn't reply, so Kuro shrugged it off and looked back up the sky, breathing in a contented little sigh. A place deep inside his heart ached painfully. The unrequited love aspect of their relationship had become painful, to say the least. He couldn't blame anyone for it but himself, in the way he'd proclaimed his feelings in such a way, not knowing if Akatsuki returned his feelings. But the words had hung awkwardly between them ever since, the constant sting biting at him, almost taunting him. He enjoyed the moments when the ex-human was intimate with him physically; these rare vulnerable moments were promising and exciting, but he desperately wished he could reach in and understand the man's heart and mind. Be patient…

Akatsuki finally relaxed. Although he didn't mind being touched by Kuro, although he'd never admit it, sometimes it still got to be overwhelming. It seemed like Kuro was determined to push his boundaries to find out what he was comfortable with. He didn't even know what he was comfortable with yet… but as much as he acted like he wanted to pull away, if the last 5 minutes was any indication, seemed like he was he comfortable with, and wanted quite a bit. He tried not to blush.

Kuro looked back at Akatsuki after a bit, and gently placed a hand on his where it was lying on the roof. "So… I have a proposition for you," he said with the air of bringing up something slightly unpleasant.

Akatsuki looked at him warily. Somehow, he felt like he wasn't going to like this 'proposition'. "And what would that be?"

"Well, as you know, I've been out of my office for some time now…" Kuro started. "It's quite alright, as I own the company and make the rules, " he smirked, but I think it's about time I get back to work."

Akatsuki watched him, feeling a little pang in his heart that he didn't like. He knew this would eventually come up, but a little part of him had been hoping it would be way waayyy in the future, and he'd have his own path figured out as well. Kuro going back to his normal life would mean he'd have to stay here alone, without him. But they both knew how well that went… The short period of time Kuro had gone into the city that day, he'd felt an intense emptiness that he hadn't been able to explain, but now knew what it had been. And that was before he'd been faced with Kuro's feelings, and his own blossoming. Now, he envisioned it being nearly impossible for them to be separated for the extended periods of time in a work day. Could he really let Kuro go? He'd have to, it's not he could ask Kuro to give up the life he knew before for him… Just the thought of it made him feel a little sick to his stomach, but he didn't let his expression betray any of this. He kept his features firmly unreadable.

"But there's a slight snag I've been grappling with…" Kuro continued thoughtfully. "You see, every time I contemplate going back, I can't seem to bear the thought of it. Because going back would mean I would have to leave you every day, and I simply can't have that." He smiled a little sadly at Akatsuki. "It's become apparent that I just can't be without you."

Akatsuki's heart twisted in the funny little pain again. It was odd hearing his own concerns voiced, but it wasn't out of the blue that Kuro would have them. The man did love him, after all. He still couldn't get used to that...

"So, I've come up with a bit of a solution I'd like to offer," Kuro continued when Akatsuki still didn't say anything. "I was thinking… it might be nice if you came with me…"

Akatsuki's eyebrows raised in surprise. "To your office?"

"Yes." Kuro waited with somewhat bated breath. Did Akatsuki feel the same trepidation to your separation that he did? Was he being too greedy? Would Akatsuki agree to his little plan?

Akatsuki laughed a little to hide his shock and, interestingly, the spark of excitement at the idea. "I don't think your company has a 'Bring a newborn vampire to work' day…"

Kuro laughed as well, eased by the humor Akatsuki had used. He was expecting a flat out refusal to his proposal. "A portion of the company are vampires, you'll fit right in."

"And do what? I'm not exactly qualified…" Akatsuki's brow furrowed.

"You think that matters? I need you with me, I don't care if you have an applicable business degree or not."

Akatsuki blushed, pleased by the thought of being needed like this by Kuro, but also embarrassed that their relationship was at a place where they couldn't go so much as a workday apart from each other. But as before, when the thought of needing to be apart crossed his mind, he didn't like it at all.

"If you'd like to maintain some sort of pretense, I can present you as my personal watchman, of sorts," Kuro continued nonchalantly, but hesitantly.

Akatsuki looked at him incredulously. "Like.. a bodyguard?" He burst into laughter when Kuro gave him a little shrug. "You're a noble vampire, what on earth do you need a guard for?!" The hilarity of it was so completely absurd he wouldn't help but crack up. It felt good to truly laugh, it had been quite a while. It eased the pressure in his chest from before.

"I didn't think it was all that funny…" Kuro said with a serious expression, but it broke into a grin as he chuckled too, unable to hold it in. He knew it sounded ridiculous, but it didn't matter. Having Akatsuki with him was all that was important.

"So, you want me to pose as your bodyguard? Follow you around the office like a loyal watchdog?" Akatsuki said with a raised eyebrow.

"As I said, pretense. The humans in my office don't know that I don't really need one, and the other vampires there with me are my trusted allies and partners. They will simply assume I have my reasons for your presence."

Akatsuki thought about it for a bit. In the short term, it didn't sound too terrible. He was being trained as a police officer, so personal security wasn't that far off the mark. He'd actually considered it if the force didn't pan out. But to pretend? In the long term, he imagined being a fake bodyguard for a practically invincible immortal being seemed like a pointless and mundane existence. Kuro's next words echoed his thoughts again.

"Of course, this isn't a permanent solution to our predicament. We just… haven't figured anything out yet… Kuro said quietly.

Akatsuki sat in silence for a while. He'd been thinking about this whole situation lately as well, the need to get back to his old life, and if he could even do so. He had the academy to get back to, and his future plans as a police officer. But they hadn't worked any of the details out of where to go from here, and their recent intimacy – he blushed just thinking that word – had things a whole lot more complicated than he'd originally anticipated or ever imagined. And part of him didn't even want to go back to his old human life, knowing it would just be a hollow shell of what it used to be, trying to move forward without Ishino, and now, pretending to be something he wasn't. He was a vampire now, and trying to assimilate back into a human life didn't make as much sense as he pretended it would. These were tough conversations he didn't think he was ready for. Could he continue in this fashion with Kuro, in this state of limbo they found themselves in, and just put a bandaid solution over what they truly needed to face? Or would giving in to what he wanted to do, not what he needed to do for the first time in his life, be all that wrong?

"So, what do you think?" Kuro asked, trying to keep the trepidation from clouding his voice.

"Alright, I'm in…" he said with a little smile that Kuro found unexpected. "Just as long as I don't have to wear a monkey suit and those stupid sunglasses like the Secret Service do." He chuckled lightly.

Kuro smiled broadly. He could hardly believe his ears, anticipating Akatsuki's response to be a 'no'. "You can wear whatever you want, within reason," he said with a little laugh. "But I've seen your closet; some of those band t-shirts aren't exactly work appropriate."

"Hey, no making fun of my clothes!" Akatsuki retorted as he looked down at his chest, admiring the t-shirt he was wearing beneath his half-zipped sweatshirt. It was indeed one of the black band t-shirts Kuro was referring to, with a picture of a ferocious looking bear with fiery blue eyes wearing a golden crown, with the name 'Five Finger Death Punch' scrawled along the bottom of the image. Okay, so maybe it wasn't exactly the right fit for the office. He sighed in exasperation, giving in. "Fine then, what did you have in mind?"

oOo

The following morning, Kuro stood in his room, already dressed in a handsome black suit, waiting patiently for Akatsuki to reveal his own attire. This was it, their first morning going to his office together. He was quite a bit more nervous than he cared to admit. Everything seemed to be set; after their discussion, they'd both tried to get some sleep, but needing to follow a more human schedule and waking with the light meant they didn't get much of it. That was the one unfortunate piece of his career choice; as a company CEO and, according to most of his employees, a normal human, he needed to be awake in the daytime hours. Still, he did what he had to do, and Akatsuki had only grumbled slightly about the early hour, so that had gone better than expected. He just hoped the day would go smoothly, but he still felt uneasy.

Akatsuki finally stepped out of Kuro's closet with a resigned expression. He was wearing a light purple button up dress shirt with a charcoal grey suit vest over it, and matching dress pants. He shifted a little awkwardly; the shirt of Kuro's, who was slightly smaller than he was in the chest and shoulders, fit him more snuggly than he was used to wearing. It wasn't uncomfortable, as they were made of fine high quality fabrics, but it just felt weird to him to be wearing someone else's clothes. "I have clothes similar to this, why can't I wear my own?" he protested sourly.

Kuro viewed him with a mixture of amusement and incredulity, giving him a look that clearly said 'Really?' Akatsuki glared at him, not with malice, but with indignation. He smiled back. "I'll have Kagori pick you up some more appropriate work attire, but in the meantime, my things will have to suffice. Besides…" he winked. "You look very nice in this…" This seemed to him to be a gross understatement, as he was hardly able to breathe with the sight before him. The play on light and dark fabrics looked quite professional, but the lack of a suit jacket also portrayed a sense of ease, especially in the way Akatsuki had rolled the cuffs of the sleeves up almost to his elbow, exposing his forearms. He hadn't anticipated this, but was quite fond of it all the same, Akatsuki's deliciously muscular forms more visible. The lavender shirt had been a deliberate choice on Kuro's part, as it enhanced the ex-human's lovely pale skin and brought out that beautiful hue in his lover's eyes that he was so attracted to. The total effect was stunning, and it was frightfully difficult to resist the urge to move swiftly to him and take him in his arms.

"Would you stop looking me over like I'm something to eat?" Akatsuki grumbled lightly with a scowl. He felt like a dress up doll for Kuro's amusement.

Kuro chuckled a little, but the little smile fell away as he looked thoughtful. "Speaking of eating… we probably shouldn't have put on our good clothes before this…" Kuro said, unbuttoning the collar of his shirt and beginning to remove his jacket.

Akatsuki stiffened. He knew what Kuro was going to say next, and didn't quite know how he felt about it. This would be the first time taking from Kuro since knowing the man's true feelings. And having his own feelings finally brought to light, even though only to himself, wasn't going to make this easy. Little butterflies erupted in his stomach at just the thought of it. "I feel fine, really. There's no need."

Kuro knew Akatsuki would say this. "You're going into an office building filled with humans. You've only come in contact with one human in your newborn existence, and you weren't even exposed for that long. This will be much more difficult. I am responsible for the safety of these people, I need you at your best."

"But I don't even crave human blood, I can't have it," Akatsuki protested.

"That only slightly reduces the overall potential risk. We can't be too cautious." He frowned slightly when Akatsuki growled under his breath. "No need to act so surly about it..."

Akatsuki looked up to see Kuro's expression, one of forced humor. Akatsuki felt like he knew Kuro pretty well by now, and though it was very well hidden, the look of rejection was still discernible. Damnit… Kuro was right, as usual. He'd have to, he knew he did, especially since he didn't want to do anything that would hurt to the noble's feelings. Okay… he'd take from Kuro. But not because he wanted it... Not because his fangs were pounding so fiercely it was painful, matching his racing heartbeat. Not because, after everything that had happened between them, he now craved their closeness even more than the delicious blood. No… he would drink now because he needed to, for the sake of everyone in the building, as Kuro had said. 'Sure, just keep telling yourself that', the snide little voice in his head chirped. "Fine…" he said without too much of a grimace.

Kuro turned quickly and walked toward the couch, using his turned back as an opportunity to collect himself. He hadn't imagined the fact that Akatsuki didn't want to drink from him would hurt so much… Weren't they past this by now? He sat, gesturing for Akatsuki to join him. The ex-human did so, moving tentatively and sitting slowly on the couch next to him. He felt the hesitation in him as he always did, but it was different this time. Real longing lay beneath the usual trepidation he always got from Akatsuki when it was time to feed again, but he seemed to be fighting it more this time. Was it their recent intimacy that seemed to make this time harder than the others?

Akatsuki, more nervous than he'd ever been before, swallowed past a dry throat as he gazed at Kuro's exposed throat. Okay, Akatsuki, just relax… No reason to be so worked up, you've done this before, the little voice said in his mind. Just take quickly and it'll all be over. But it wouldn't, he knew that. Nothing had changed really, and yet everything had. This was about to be so much more than just taking blood. No… no, I'm not ready, he thought. At that moment, Kuro smiled at him, the sight comforting and warm. "It's okay," Kuro's soft voice passed over him like a gentle breeze, calming him as it always did. He nodded. Squaring himself, he moved forward, making his usual move around the back of Kuro's head to sweep his hair back and hold it gently so his head stayed to one side. He lifted up into a kneeling position and leaned in closer, struck by the delicious scent of Kuro's throat. He didn't think he'd ever get used to how good the noble smelt this close up. He drank it in, but his chest felt so tight he felt like he could hardly breathe. You're fine, just do it. His fangs ready and throbbing, he wondered why he even bothered to pretend like he didn't need this… that he didn't want this… that he didn't love this...

Kuro inhaled and bit his lip as Akatsuki's tongue touched his skin lightly, moving in familiar soothing patterns. He stayed still, his arms wrapped gently around the man's back and his head, as he always did, sending calming waves through to him. But as Akatsuki's tongue retracted and he braced himself for the bite, a different sensation took him by surprise. Akatsuki's soft lips placed themselves on his bite area, down his neck to the base of his throat, and back up slowly, sucking on and playing with the skin with his mouth. Kuro felt like he couldn't breathe with how good this felt. Using one's vampiric saliva to prepare the bite area was an instinctual action Akatsuki had done before, something Kuro expected now. But this? It was as though Akatsuki was actively trying to pleasure him this time, a true lover's touch. And he was focusing most on the ultra-sensitive part of the bite area near the base of his throat, a place made even more tender by the continuous bites to it. No Kuro… you're probably reading too much into this, he thought. He kept a firm grip on their mental connection, ensuring that none of his thoughts slipped through, so Akatsuki wouldn't freak out like last time, because he couldn't help but groan deeply inside his mind at how incredible Akatsuki's touch felt. He truly was a fool…

Just when he felt like he couldn't stand another second of this glorious tortue, Akatsuki's fangs sunk deep into his neck and began to pull blood from him. He let out a little sigh; although equally as pleasurable, the bite and sucking sensations were at least the purpose for why they were here, and he couldn't misconstrue them as something more than what they were, necessary. The kissing and suckling of his neck had not been, and his breath was still short in his chest just thinking about it. He didn't think he'd been able to hold himself back had Akatsuki continued his ministrations. He tried to remain calm, but restraining his desires was truly difficult, when all he wanted to do was hold Akatsuki tightly to him, touch every inch of him and never ever let go. Instead, he concentrated on the man's deep breathing against his skin, and the gulping sounds as his own blood slid down Akatsuki's throat.

Without warning, Akatsuki's knee shifted over his leg and came to rest between his, unconsciously sliding ever so slightly forward against Kuro. It seemed to be an involuntary movement, Akatsuki just trying to switch positions for a better angle for taking blood, but the faint brush of slick fabric against fabric shocked him and caused him to jump slightly, a movement that caused Akatsuki to stop drawing blood from him. "It's okay Akatsuki," Kuro said quietly, but Akatsuki retracted his fangs and moved back to look at him.

"Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?" Akatsuki eyes were concerned. Had he somehow hurt Kuro? Had he bit too hard? Had he taken too much?

"No, of course not. I'm perfectly fine, please continue," Kuro said, cursing himself for having such low control over his body's reactions. If hadn't been that big of a deal, right? He'd been in positions like this with Akatsuki before, but coupled so closely with such intense treatment of his neck had him extra sensitive.

Akatsuki pulled back more, studying Kuro's face. What had he done to make Kuro twitch like that? Was this Kuro's usual reaction, similar to that moan he'd let slip, and he'd just been too deep in bloodlust at other times to notice? Kuro's face betrayed nothing, as usual. Still confused, he licked his bottom lip, cleaning up the little bit of leftover blood remaining there. "I'm done…"

Fighting to not become entranced by that little movement of Akatsuki's tongue flicking out around his lip, Kuro tilted his neck to the side again. "Better clean up then," he said lightly, as he felt a tiny droplet of blood slide down his neck, threatening to ruin his shirt collar. Akatsuki saw it too, and quickly leaned forward again to catch it with his tongue, and gently run it over the twin bite marks to help seal them. Kuro held back a shiver.

As Akatsuki made to clamber off Kuro, he finally noticed his position, his right knee pressed lightly between Kuro's legs. An instant and intense heat burned up his neck and face all the way to the tips of his ears. Had this been what Kuro had reacted to? He began to stammer out an apology as he sprang to his feet. "I–I'm sorry Kuro, I didn't mean–"

"It's quite alright," Kuro cut him off with a smile. "You never have to apologize to me." He stood as well, and closed the gap between them, reaching around and placing a hand on Akatsuki's lower back, and leaving a gentle kiss on the man's forehead. "Shall we?" He reached over to grab his jacket from where he'd lain it across the back of the armchair, and slipped it back on. He then extended a hand to Akatsuki, who took it tentatively, and lead him out of the room.

As they walked out of Kuro's room and down the hallway toward the stairs, they both thought about what had just happened. Akatsuki, incredibly embarrassed by his unintentional graze, wondered when exactly he'd started to become that comfortable with Kuro's presence, and when did things that were once foreign to him, like a simple kiss on the forehead, now made his heart sing. Kuro wondered what it would take for Akatsuki to turn an accidental touch like that into a purposeful one. They both came to the same conclusion; time.

oOo

As their car approached the tall office building, Akatsuki couldn't help but feel extremely nervous. Would the other vampires in the office be able to sense him for what he was, a Level D? How would they feel about a noble consorting with a Level D vampire? Kuro had told him countless times that everything would be fine, but Kuro always said things like that to reassure him. But he had no idea what to expect… Kuro suddenly touched his hand that was laying on the leather car seat, and he jumped.

"Everything is going to be fine, I promise," Kuro said soothingly.

The car came to a slow stop, and Kagori got out and let both of them out, first Kuro, then Akatsuki slid out after him. Akatsuki looked around as he exited the car. The office was located in a part of the city he'd never been to before, the business district. This was a tree-lined, clean street, bustling with cars and people in business attire walking on the sidewalks to their destinations. Down the street was a bank, more office buildings, and to the left, a coffee shop. He felt an odd sense of unease, as though he was somewhere he didn't belong, but he swallowed it down and followed Kuro up the concrete stairs to the building and up to the glass double doors, which Kuro made to open but he quickly reached past him to pull it and hold it open for him. He heard a miniscule little laughing snort from Kuro as he passed, but he ignored it. He wasn't sure what his job as a bodyguard entailed, but he was sure holding doors wasn't out of the question, and he better start acting like it.

The security guard at the lobby reception desk nodded to them and offered a gruff little smile but didn't say anything as they approached the elevators across from him. Kuro pressed the Up button, and the sound of a swift-moving elevator thrummed behind thick looking silver doors. A ding and a sliding of doors later, they were on their way up to the 25th floor. Akatsuki sighed a little when the doors slid closed, leaning back against the cold metal wall.

"You don't have to hold your breath every time you come in contact with someone," Kuro said with a little chuckle. "It makes you look stiff. And if you had been paying attention to the auras of those around you instead of freaking out like I know you are, you'd have noticed that man was a vampire." Akatsuki gaped at him, embarrassed by his own stupidity. Kuro was right, he hadn't even been paying attention. He'd simply assumed the man was human. Kuro smiled and took his hand. He blushed as he always did when Kuro touched him. "Don't worry, you've got this." Kuro added with a smile. Kuro leaned in gave him a swift kiss of the cheek, which only made him blush more.

"Cut it out…" Akatsuki said a little gruffly, the spot on his skin burning. Kuro smirked devilishly.

The elevator opened onto a lavish waiting room. An arrangement of corporate yet comfortable looking chairs and a magazine covered coffee table were grouped to the right. Against the back wall was a large logo sign, reading 'Isana Corp' in black and silver lettering. A large reception desk matching the decor of the other furniture stood in front of the logo, and there was Nagisa sitting behind the desk, wearing a hands-free phone headset. "Welcome back, Sir," she said with a polite smile as they stepped off the elevator and approached her.

"Hello Nagisa, nice to see you again. It's good to be back!" Kuro practically chirped, his smile broad. Akatsuki watched him out of the corner of his eye somewhat incredulously, although he didn't let his expression show it. No one liked work this much.

"And Akatsuki, welcome. Mr. Isana didn't mention you'd be joining him," Nagisa added. She gave Akatsuki a warm smile that was quite unlike the stiff, forced one on their first meeting back at Kuro's home. Her whole demeanor was different, her wary expression nonexistent. She even looked different; her long blonde hair was down this time, falling around her neck and shoulders, a much softer look from the first time they'd met. He smiled back at her, slightly nervous at the turn her attitude toward him had taken. Maybe she had just been having a bad day that day…

"Yes, Akatsuki will be accompanying me from now on," Kuro said nonchalantly.

Seemingly unaffected by this information, Nagisa stood, gathering a handful of documents and folders from her desk, and handed them to Kuro. "Very good, Sir. I shall make the arrangements. These will need your review, and your meeting with the executive team is at 9:00."

"Very good, thank you," Kuro said as he took the paperwork and slipped it into his briefcase. "Akatsuki, if you'll follow me," he said in a businesslike tone, gesturing to their left. "My office is this way." They walked down the hall, Akatsuki walking a pace behind Kuro. Once out of sight and earshot of the reception area, Kuro turned his head to look over his shoulder at Akatsuki, speaking softly. "You know, you don't need to walk behind me like my subordinate. You're more than welcome to walk next to me. I don't bite…" He winked playfully. Akatsuki rolled his eyes but stayed where he was. Kuro smirked and looked ahead once more. "Suit yourself."

They continued down the hallway to a set of double doors at the end of the hall. Kuro opened both doors, behind which lay a handsome office, decorated with dark wood finishings, gold gilded framed paintings, and a black leather sofa and chairs arranged in a seating area off to one side. Bookshelves on the other side of the room held large leather bound volumes and folders organizers overflowing with files and papers. As Akatsuki looked around, he realized that this room looked very similar to Kuro's bedroom, perhaps with a few more office-like touches like a large dark oak desk and a high backed desk chair, and obviously no bed. Kuro seemed to have a distinct decorating style. "Make yourself at home," Kuro said as they entered and he closed the doors. Continuing to look around as he walked, Akatsuki moved over to the couch and sat down on it.

Kuro sat down at his desk, breathing in deeply. He'd missed his office, more than he'd known. It was so different than most who worked in the corporate world, hating their jobs. He loved his. After turning on the computer and entering in his password when it prompted him, he opened his email browser and he began to peruse through them, simply flagging the more important ones for when he had more time to thoroughly go over them. He was too distracted to give them his full attention at the moment; there was something about having Akatsuki here in his office that made it absolutely impossible to concentrate. He knew it would be this way, but he thought he may be able to work past it. For some reason he couldn't explain, just seeing the back of his silky silver head laying against the back on the sofa was enough to keep his eyes off his computer screen. He chuckled to himself. "How do you expect me to concentrate on my work when you're sitting there like that?"

Akatsuki turned his head around to look at him, perplexed. "Sitting here like what?"

"Oh no you're not…" Kuro said as he got up from his chair and swiftly moved around in front of Akatsuki, placing his hands on the back of the couch of either side of Akatsuki, who whipped around to look at him in surprise. Kuro leaned in further so his lips were just hovering over Akatsuki's ear. "I swear you're taunting me on purpose…" He knew Akatsuki wasn't really doing anything purposefully, but there was no way he could resist this man. Keeping himself under control this morning had been a mighty feat of restraint, but it was faltering. This whole unrequited feelings thing was becoming more and more frustrating, playing little games with his mind, forcing him to crave what he truly couldn't have.

"I'm n-not…" Akatsuki said a little shakily as the purr in Kuro's voice seemed to run down his spine, still not as used to having Kuro this close to him as he should be, not when he was advancing on him like this. He tried to crawl back, but had nowhere to go.

"And the funny thing is… you don't even know you're doing it…" Kuro continued, moving closer millimeter by millimeter.

Kuro's phone dinged shrilly then, startling them both. Kuro leaned his head up and glared over at his desk where his phone lay. Thoroughly annoyed to be brought back to reality, he looked down at Akatsuki, whose face was flushed. "There is nothing I'd rather do more than stay here with you all day..." Kuro whispered, "but unfortunately, I have that meeting…"

"R-right…" Akatsuki managed, still a little breathless. He didn't think he'd ever get used to Kuro's molten amber eyes looking at him like that.

"I'll be back soon, and then I can take you on a tour of the office and the basement facility. Sound good?" Kuro said matter-of-factly, straightening and buttoning his suit coat.

"Um..." Akatsuki said, feeling a little bit of internal whiplash at the abrupt business-like tone.

"Or would you rather stay here all day?" Kuro said causally.

"No… a tour is fine," Akatsuki replied quickly. "Sounds good." Kuro smirked at him, a little chuckle in his breath. "What?"

"Oh, nothing…" Kuro said as he walked to his desk and grabbed his briefcase from it. "Nothing at all." He turned to look at Akatsuki before opening the door. "Be good," he winked again, and left before Akatsuki could reply.

Akatsuki sat staring at the door for a moment after it closed, finally inhaling a full breath. What the hell was all that? Kuro practically pounced on him… although he shouldn't really be surprised. It was one of the noble's signature moves. But in the office? When they should be trying to act at least somewhat professional? But it's not like anyone would barge into the CEO's office unannounced, they were alone enough in here. But still… Did he want Kuro advancing on him like that? Of course you do… the annoying, always present voice in his head said slyly. In fact, you want more… How could he possibly get visions of the noble out of his head when the vampire's scent was all around him, clinging to him, filling his every sense? He shook his head with a sigh, the deep breath helping his slightly trembling body to calm.

Left with nothing to do except replay the last few minutes in his head, he figured he better find something to occupy his time and mind. He crossed the room over to the bookshelves, running his finger along the spines of the books. The writing on each described business topics, encyclopedias and dictionaries, chemistry volumes and monthly activity journals. None of them looked like they would be able to hold his attention. Despite that, he grabbed a probably boring book labeled "The Functions of the Executive", thinking that, at the very least, it might give him a little insight into 'Corporate Kuro'. He returned to the couch, and began to read the book.

Almost like a Godsend to retrieve him from his boredom, he heard a soft knock at the door, and registered a familiar human presence on the other side. Ooookay. Time to deal with another human… Taking a deep breath to prepare himself, he stood from the couch, placed the book down on the couch, and turned to the door.. "Come in," he said nervously. It felt awkward allowing someone entrance to an office that wasn't even his… Nagisa entered the room carrying a stack of papers in her hands, softly closing the door behind her.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I just had this paperwork for Mr. Isana to fill out," Nagisa said tentatively, holding up the things in her hands. "Can you make sure he gets it?"

Akatsuki appraised her quickly. She'd pulled her hair back into a clip since he'd seen her only a half hour earlier, and it reminded him of the day she'd come to Kuro's place, her neck and chest now perhaps a little too exposed for a workplace setting. He tried his best to ignore it. But besides that, she looked flushed, her cheeks bright with color. Her eyes flickered around the empty room and onto him several times, and she was shifting her weight from side to side somewhat unnecessarily. She kept using one of her long fingernails to pick at the corner of one of the manilla folders in her hands. She seemed nervous, that much was obvious. As to why, Akatsuki had no idea; he sometimes wished he had Kuro's ability to read emotions. But his basic aura reading abilities were enough to get the sense she was very on edge. But what was there to be anxious about?

"Of course, if you just leave those on his desk, i'll make sure he gets to them the moment he gets back," Akatsuki said, not allowing his wariness to show through the smile he extended to her. She smiled tentatively back, and stepped toward the desk to set the papers upon it. Presuming she'd take her leave then, he didn't know what to say when she turned to him again, looking at him fully now, almost expectantly. "Is that all, then?" he asked awkwardly, beginning to feel nervous as well. She looked like she wanted something else, but he had no idea what that could possibly be.

"So, you're… Mr. Isana's cousin, right?" she asked tentatively, with an air of trying to make small talk.

"Right," he said politely, trying his best to act normally. Her fragrance was all over the room now, and he was forced to breathe it in. Although not as difficult as the last time they'd met, coming in contact with a human's scent like this was still not something he wanted to take lightly. But there was blood he craved far more now, so the lust was much more tolerable. He was glad he'd come today, if for no other reason but to test his restraint. But why was she asking him this? What did she want?

"And… you're still staying with him? I thought he said you'd only be with him a few days."

"Change of plan, actually. It'll be a more extended stay…" he said quietly, laughing internally to himself. Quite a bit of an extended stay…

"Are you not from around here, then?" she asked.

"I grew up here actually, but due to unforeseen circumstances, I was in need of a place to stay. Kuro came to my aid, sort of a right place at the right time thing..." He prayed she wouldn't have to ask what those circumstances were, because he didn't have an answer prepared. What was with the 3rd degree, anyway? Simply making unnecessary chitchat?

Nagisa fidgeted a little more, playing with her fingers, wrapping and unwrapping them around each other. She seemed quite unnecessarily nervous. "M-may I ask you a personal question?"

Akatsuki, slightly taken aback, tapered his surprise and smiled at her again. "Sure," he said, sure that it would be a question about Kuro, as he was her boss.

"What nationality are you?" she asked as she blushed deeper, apparently embarrassed by her own boldness.

Akatsuki was even disconcerted now by the seemingly random question, but he supposed it was harmless enough. He thought back; he was born in Japan but was very obviously not Japanese, with his pale features. His parents had moved to Japan when his father had landed a big promotion at his company back in the 80's, and they'd moved from the United States. His parents had told him this when he was a child, when he'd been made fun of in school for being different than the other children. Before their lives had changed with Ishino, it had been something he'd wondered, but they'd just said 'You're American sweetie, that's all." After Ishino got sick, nothing else really seemed important, and he'd never questioned it again... "My parents are originally from the United States, but past that I have no idea. I never asked. They moved here before I was born. Why do you ask?"

Nagisa searched his face before speaking. "It's just… your coloring. SIlver hair and eyes? It's so unique, I just… I wondered where it came from…" She took a step, somewhat unconsciously, toward him.

"Yeah, I guess it's not all that common," he said, watching her move slowly forward. Why was she getting closer to him? "Um, Nagisa?"

"Could…" she started, but faltered, his cheeks more red than ever. She was obviously battling with something internally. "Could I… touch it?"

Akatsuki's eyes widened in surprise, his own cheeks coloring. Touch… his hair? Why?

"I just… I want to know if it's as soft as it looks…" she said quietly, staring at the top of his head, seemingly entranced by it, her ice blue eyes wide.

Akatsuki continued to stare at her. What a weird request, he thought. This seemed oddly inappropriate for the office setting. Being that close to a human wasn't exactly something he looked forward to. But he had to admit, this would be a good opportunity to test himself. Kuro obviously trusted him, or he wouldn't have left him alone in an office full of humans. So why not give it a shot? Because you could really hurt her… the little voice in the back of his head piped up. But he didn't crave her blood, and he couldn't have it even if he did crave it, with the whole 'his body can't take human blood' thing, he reminded himself. He trusted himself not to do anything. He had to see... "Um… sure, I guess," he said hesitantly, still finding this incredibly awkward but decided to not read too much into it.

She approached him, stopping within arm's length of him. He admired how brightly the blush in her cheeks shone in her pale skin, her embarrassment evident. It was alluring to a vampire of course, the blood rushing to the skin. Her scent this close was also delicious and before it would have sent him spiraling into bloodlust, but it didn't trigger him, maybe just a slight feeling of tightness in the throat. Looks like his cravings for human blood really were gone… He didn't know if that made him feel better or not… Better, perhaps, because he no longer needed to fear interactions with humans. But that meant that he, indefinitely, would need to drink vampire blood, Kuro's blood, to sustain himself. He knew it to be so, but this confirmed it for him. Heat radiated inside him just thinking about it. No, calm down Akatsuki. It would be a very bad idea to get excited about feeding around a human, even if his thoughts weren't of her.

Nagisa slowly lifted her hand up toward his head, and he bent forward slightly to allow her access, as she was shorter than he was. She reached out her fingers and gently took hold of a stray lock of hair that had fallen forward as his head bent. She twisted it lightly around a thin finger, smiling. Her eyes were piercingly blue, beautiful in their hue, and were sparkling in her obvious delight. She looked like a child who had been presented with their favorite toy. Akatsuki had no idea why his hair was so fascinating to her, and his awkwardness increased as he suddenly realized how intimate this was turning out to be. He hadn't thought anything of it before, but her fingertip accidentally brushed his cheek as she moved her hand slightly to play with more strands of his hair. Her hand, although very gentle and soft, didn't feel quite right as it ran through his hair. He was now used to bigger hands touching him this way…

Without warning, her hand slipped around behind his head and she, rather forcefully, pulled his already slightly bent head down toward her, and kissed him full on. He was so surprised by the action that he remained shocked and motionless, his mind foggy unable to wrap his head around this. A woman was kissing him… not just a woman, but Kuro's rather attractive assistant was kissing him… She was good looking, no doubt about that. Under normal circumstances, any man would have counted his lucky stars to receive an advance like this from such a beautiful woman. But this, just like her gentle fingers in his hair, felt all wrong. These lips were small and soft, but they didn't fit right against his. They weren't what he wanted. These weren't Kuro's lips...

Akatsuki pulled back, easily able to break her grip on his neck. "Nagisa… I–" he said quietly, but his voice choked off along with his breath as he felt a horrifying stabbing pain just below his ribcage. He looked down in surprise to find Nagisa's right arm extending toward him, the handle of a dagger in her hand, the blade of which she'd thrust deep into his side. Warm blood was dribbling down his side, staining his clothes as it spread, intense pain spreading with it. Nagisa had just… stabbed him?

"Silly vampire…" she said, her voice taking on a completely different tone than the tentative, sweet girl from moments before. There was malice in it now, a dark humor that sent ice through Akatsuki's blood. "So trusting… so foolish…" She smirked, and, leaving the dagger deep in his flesh, she turned and simply walked back toward the door. "Bye bye, bloodsucker, it's been fun. Too bad we can't do it again sometime..." she said in the same twisted tone and menacing grin as she opened the door and disappeared through it, blowing him a little kiss and twiddling her fingers in a little mock wave as the door clicked shut.

xXxXxXxXx

Author's Note: Dun dun DUNNNN! What will happen next? Fav/comment if you like!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

Kuro twiddled his thumbs under the long conference table while he only half listened to his Chief Financial Officer Mr. Daishi prattle on about the end of year projections, watching vaguely as he directed everyone's attention to a graph on the projector screen. He already knew these numbers, how could he not? It was his company. But he felt obligated to allow each of his officers their time to shine. With their boss out of the office for such an extended period of time, they all wanted to report something positive, perhaps to show that they were actually doing some work in his absence. He appreciated the pretense, but it was all frightfully boring. All he really wanted to do was get back to Akatsuki. He had part of his mind focused on the task at hand, part of his mind focused on Akatsuki's presence one floor down, and the rest was consumed with thoughts of the ex-human. Like how incredibly delicious he'd looked this morning in his work outfit… "And you'll see," Mr. Daishi continued, "this point on the line indicates, as you all know, stocks are on the up and up!" The room broke out into polite applause, and slightly too late, Kuro joined in. He knew he should be giving his employees his full attention, but it was quite impossible, as he couldn't seem to get it out of his mind that Akatsuki's delicious lips were just downstairs…

And then, out of nowhere, the scent of blood stripped him from his daydreaming. And not just anyone's blood, Akatsuki's blood. It filled his senses and stopped his heart altogether. Why on earth was he smelling Akatsuki's blood? What if something terrible had happened? He had to investigate, there was no time to waste. He had to leave, now. Removing his cell phone from his pocket and making some fake to-do about checking it, he cleared his throat and stood up, unfortunately rudely interrupting Mr. Daishi right in the middle of his sentence about quarterly earnings. "Gentlemen, ladies, I deeply apologize, but I've just been pulled into a matter that requires my immediate attention. Please forgive me, but I must take my leave. Hiroto, please drop that report off with Nagisa when you get a chance." Everyone in the room stood and bowed respectfully to him, and he bowed back. "But please, continue. Do not let my absence disband the meeting," he added. To his left, his Vice President Haru Fujikawa gave him a significant look. As a fellow vampire, he must have smelled the blood as well, there was no way he wouldn't have. He simply smiled back at him, as to not alarm him.

As nonchalantly as he could, he made his way to the door and exited through. With the door closed behind him, he began to move more swiftly, still at a maddeningly slow human pace as to not attract unwanted attention. He passed an open room full of cubicles, and nodded politely to those nearest him as they greeted him, but pressed on, making it clear to those who would have stopped him for a chat that he was in a hurry. What the hell was going on? Reaching the elevator, he quickly punched the 'Down' button and waited impatiently. _If he just slit his finger on a letter opener or something, I swear to all things holy…_ he thought. But no, there was no way it was something like that. He wouldn't have smelt that significant amount of blood through the building if it has been something small like that. The scent was growing stronger the closer he came to his office, the air thick with it. _Akatsuki, I'm coming..._

Finally reaching his office, he rushed through the door to find Akatsuki doubled up, kneeling in a little puddle of dark red blood stained into the carpet, holding his side with blood-covered hands. He quickly closed and locked the door, and sprinted to his side, removing his jacket quickly and flinging it and his portfolio aside. He knelt down next to Akatsuki, the man's head bent forward and the sound of his ragged breathing only added to his panic. Lying next to in the pool of blood was an ornate silver dagger, covered in a substance that looked like jet black blood. _Oh no…_ "Akatsuki..." he breathed. "What has happened?"

Akatsuki lifted his head slightly to look at Kuro, his face drawn into lines of pure torment. He'd never felt this kind of pain before, never in his life. The dagger had been one thing; the white-hot stab had hurt like a son-of-a-bitch, but he'd pulled the blade out, expecting the seemingly simply wound in his side to heal in time. But it hadn't; now burning past the initial pain was a unimaginable agony spreading through him, moving outward from the wound, his chest and abdomen nothing short of fiery torture. It felt like every cell in his body was being incinerated, burned to dust slowly, one at a time. He didn't understand, shouldn't the wound have healed by now? "Kuro…" he moaned through gritted teeth. "W-what is-s this?" he barely managed to stammer.

"Let me see it," Kuro said, and reached out a hand to pull Akatsuki's away from his side, but the man flinched back.

"I c-can't, it hurts too much…" Akatsuki groaned, finally meeting Kuro's gaze.

Akatsuki's grey eyes were pleading, with so much anguish that Kuro couldn't stand it. "I know it does, but I need to check it. I'll make it better, I promise." Akatsuki finally moved his bloody hand away from the wound, and Kuro had to keep from gasping by gritting his teeth. Akatsuki's shirt and vest were ripped from the pierce of the blade, and there was the stab wound of course, but around the edges of the cut flesh, a black substance had begun to spread like a virus, moving in vein-like pattern on the patch of exposed skin Kuro could see through the ripped clothing. It looked as though Akatsuki's very skin had been burned to a blackened crisp. He reached out with both hands and quickly unbuttoned the vest and shirt, only to be greeted with a horrifying scene of more snake-like vining ribbons of black moving up and out from the wound. He knew instantly what this had to be. If he was correct, he had to move fast. "Please stay very still, love." He reached out a finger, and gently touched the wound. The moment his fingertip grazed the besmirched flesh, his own skin erupted in pain, sharp little lightning bolts of fire shooting through his whole finger and through his hand. He quickly pulled it back and, flitting back to where he'd dumped off his jacket, grabbed the pocket square from it and wrapped his finger in it, wiping it vigorously until the pain subsided from his skin. He quickly threw the handkerchief away into the garbage bin next to his desk. He'd been right in what he'd thought was going on. Akatsuki had been poisoned with Hunter's Venom. He turned back to Akatsuki, who had winced when he'd touched him and was now shying away, using his hand to once again cover the wound. "I know it probably hurts to speak, but can you tell me what happened?" Kuro said imploringly, kneeling again and rubbing Akatsuki's arms gently.

Akatsuki shut his eyes and hung his head again, breath coming in extreme difficulty, as the pain was spreading through his lungs, slowly working its way up his chest. "N-Nagisa came in with some p-aperwork…" he mustered. "And she… she… kissed me. But only to g-get close enough t-to–"

" _Nagisa_ did this?" Kuro said, astonished. Akatsuki could only manage to nod in response now. Kuro clenched his jaw in fury. The first tiny wave of anger had been at the thought of another person kissing _his_ Akatsuki, but that passed quickly. Confusion was the much bigger thing in his mind. Why would Nagisa do this? And with a poisoned dagger? It just didn't make any sense.

"What's happening to me, K-Kuro? It's g-getting worse…" He sucked in a harsh breath as an extra painful wave flowed through his gut.

"Just stay as still as you can. The more you move, the worst it'll be. I'll fix this, just hang on a little longer." Kuro pulled his phone out of his pocket. He quickly pressed the speed dial for his VP Haru, and the man picked up after only one ring.

" _Kuro? Is everything alright? You left the meeting so suddenly. And I smelt_ –"

"Haru, I need you my friend," Kuro said quickly. "Do you remember where we decided to store the anti-venom solution in Lab V?"

" _Anti-venom? What on earth do you need that for?"_ Haru's voice was surprised.

"There is no time to explain now. Please, just bring it to my office, as quickly as you can without arousing suspicion. Tell no one."

" _On it, Sir."_

Kuro pressed 'End' on the call and turned his attention back to Akatsuki, whose breathing was becoming even more shallow. "Help is on the way, you're going to be alright," he said with a reassuring little smile, a mask he only put on for Akatsuki's sake. Inside, he was absolutely terrified. That dagger Nagisa stabbed Akatsuki with had been treated with an anti-vampire solution known as Hunter's Venom, and if Haru didn't hurry with the counteracting anti-venom serum, Akatsuki would be in grave danger indeed. The poison would continue to spread rapidly through his system, and would be fatal. "This will all be over soon. Just stay strong," Kuro said soothingly, brushing Akatsuki's silver hair back away from his face in a comforting gesture. He hated that he couldn't do more, besides focus waves of calm through his fingers into his beloved. He only hoped it would help to numb some of the pain. They sat in silence, only punctuated by Akatsuki's labored breathing and agonized moans, and Kuro's quiet reassurances.

Kuro's phone vibrated on the floor next to them. He answered it immediately. "Where are you, Haru? You were supposed to bring it straight to me."

" _Kuro… the anti-venom… it's…"_

"It's what, Haru? Spit it out," Kuro said; it was all he could do to keep from shouting.

" _It's gone…"_ Haru's voice was quiet and incredulous, as though disbelieving of the words he was speaking.

"Gone? What do you mean it's gone?" Panic crashed over Kuro like a wave, rippling through his already knotted stomach.

" _All the supplies we put down here are gone. I don't know what happened to them. The only ones who knew they were down here were myself, Miss Takashi and you. But they're gone…"_

Kuro, unable to say anything in his stunned response, hung up the phone and let his arm fall limply to his side. That has been his trump card, his ace in the hole. With no antidote nearby, their situation was grave indeed. The more he thought about it, the more he realized these circumstances were too much of a coincidence. Their stash of anti-venom just _happened_ to be gone when they needed it most? There was no way… This must have been Nagisa's doing as well. She must have figured out the hiding place of the emergency anti-hunter gear they had stowed away in the office, and taken it. She must have known the poison would work this fast. Was she a hunter then? And how had she found out they were vampires? What were her motives? But through his desperation to understand, to do something, he suddenly remembered something vital.

He picked up his phone again and pressed his home's speed dial. "Kagori," he said feverishly without a greeting when his butler picked up, "I need to you get our anti-hunter kit, specifically the anti-venom. I need you to bring it to me at the office. Do not use human modes of transportation, I need you here as fast as possible." He emphasized these words gravely.

" _On my way, Sir."_

Kuro hung up the phone again, and turned his attention once more to Akatsuki. The ex-human's hands were balled into white-knuckled fists from the pain, and he could see the black veins beginning to spread even more, a few tendrils of black showing up over the collar of his open shirt toward his throat. They didn't have much time. Wracking his brain frantically, he knew there was only one thing to do. He knew Akatsuki wouldn't like it, but he had to do something. He could not let his love suffer like this. He couldn't let him die like this… He took a deep breath. "Akatsuki, drink from me," he said as he moved closer again. "I need you strong. I need your body to fight this. Take my blood." What he was proposing was extremely dangerous; any contact between them was very risky. He was willingly subjecting himself to immense pain and potential death if the poison spread to him as well, if everything didn't go according to plan. But the poison had already been in Akatsuki's body so long, it probably wouldn't be long before it killed him. Kagori wouldn't reach them in time, he was sure of it. His noble blood may keep the venom at bay longer, giving them at least enough time for Kagori to arrive.

Akatsuki's eyes, previously hooded and shadowed in pain, shot open in surprise and fear. "N-no…" he whispered. "You can't…"

"It's the only way. My blood might help flush it out of your system, or at least combate it for a while."

"But, what i-if it's contagious or something-g? What if I-I give it t-to you?" Akatsuki said with a wince, his hand wrapping tighter around his stomach again. He had no idea how he'd lasted this long in this must pain. He was ready to pass out from it.

"It doesn't matter. You have to make it until Kagori gets here. That's the only thing that matters." Would Kagori get here in time?

Akatsuki looked at him imploringly. "Kuro… n-no. I won't do that to you." He didn't want this. He didn't want to survive at the risk of hurting Kuro.

"Do it now," Kuro said, his voice bordering on commanding, but he softened it when he heard how harsh it sounded. "Please…" He extended a claw and, as he'd done before, drug it across his neck, exposing bright red blood down his neck.

Akatsuki gritted his teeth as another wave of pain coursed through him, his chest feeling like it could rip wide open. He'd do anything to take it away. Bloodlust crashed into him particularly hard in this state, and he had no energy to fight it, no matter how hard he wanted to. A familiar, dirty trick. _Damnit_ … He knew Kuro was right, that the only way to fight this in the short term was to use the noble's strong blood, but he didn't like that it came with the risk of passing whatever this was to him. But he had no choice now, it was either drink from Kuro, or die. He leaned in unwillingly but was drawn to it like a moth to a flame, bitterly aggravated with the noble for playing with his obvious vulnerabilities, when it could be at his peril. _Please… don't let me pass this to him..._

Kuro let out his breath, pacified at the very least that Akatsuki was going along with this, no matter how grudgingly. But Akatsuki stopped and lingered inches away from his throat, longer than he usually did, and he could feel him battling with his inner turmoil. The man's ragged breathing and trembling was much more evident up this close, and it stabbed at Kuro. Seeing his love like this caused him physical pain, so much so that he would sacrifice absolutely anything to make it stop, even if it meant his own life. But with Akatsuki's next inhale, he whispered unexpectedly in his ear.

"You're always saving me," he said fervently. "It's just not fair…" He would not do this to Kuro, no matter what he needed. He made a move to pull back, regretting his decision to go along with Kuro's suggestion in the first place, but he realized how much of a mistake it had been to come this close. He just couldn't resist Kuro's scent. To make matters worse, Kuro's hand reached up and around the back of his head, holding him securely in place. Stronger than he was by far, Kuro pulled him in closer so that his lips were almost touching the blood lingering on the his neck, driving him crazy with need. Kuro was going to _make_ him drink from him. _No… I don't want it like this... I don't want to hurt you…_ But he couldn't resist it… it was laughable that he thought he could even try…

Kuro smiled grimly to himself as the pleasure of Akatsuki's bite washed over him as it always did, but this was not the time for it. Connected like this, he felt everything Akatsuki was feeling; the intense pain first and foremost slammed into him like a brick wall, but under it lay immense affection and gratitude, despite the resentment of being forced. He knew Akatsuki understood, but wasn't happy about it. "Oh, my dear Akatsuki, you're the one who's saved me… don't you know that?" It was true. It may look like Akatsuki was the one always getting himself into life-threatening situations that he needed to be saved from, but the ex-human had been the one to rescue him in a different kind of way; from his loneliness. Akatsuki's presence in his life had changed everything, and he'd be damned if he let their life together end here, when it hadn't even truly begun. He hated forcing Akatsuki to do this, but it was the only way. But after only a few moments, he had already begun to feel the poison's effects, his neck stinging and burning from the bite, not at all the pleasurable experience it usually was. He could feel the pain begin to throb through his veins, slowly spreading. It was as he'd feared, but willingly chanced. He tried to relax as Akatsuki took deeply from him, praying his blood would be enough to hold the poison at bay for the ex-human. _Anything for you, my love..._

With each pull of Kuro's delicious blood, Akatsuki started to feel slightly better. But he knew that this wouldn't last long; he'd already taken this morning, and Kuro only had so much blood to give, he couldn't take much more. He could feel Kuro's body tense against his and his breathing shallow slightly. They were in a really bad situation, one that he could prevented had he not been so stupid and gullible in the first place. He should have been able to sense the danger, or at least escape it somehow. This was all his fault. Kuro shouldn't be suffering like this because of him. But the stupid stubborn noble just _had_ to play the hero. _Damnit, Kuro…_ What if Kuro's blood didn't help, and all of this was for nothing? What if, after all this fighting, all he did was kill Kuro? It was completely senseless for them _both_ to die. His hand at the back of Kuro's neck fisted in the man's silken hair as hot, angry tears began to well up in his eyes, stinging them. He tried to blink them away, but one traitor rolled down his cheek as he still fought with Kuro to let him go. _Why are you doing this to yourself, Kuro? Why sacrifice yourself for me?_ Kuro must have felt the moisture on his skin, because he let go of his head suddenly, allowing him to release his fangs and pull back. Kuro's eyes were wide with alarm when he saw the tears.

"Akatsuki…?" The red tinged grey eyes he found so beautiful were glistening… He'd never seen Akatsuki cry before...

"You idiot…" Akatsuki breathed in an unsteady voice, his chest heaving. Kuro continued to look at him uncomprehendingly. "What the hell was that?" His voice was stronger now, and he used that to his advantage. How dare Kuro bring to light his most vulnerable, emotional places that he didn't want to show? How dare he sacrifice himself for someone who already had a eventual death sentence anyway? How dare Kuro love him _this_ much, to be willing to do something like this for him? What were they supposed to do with this now?

Kuro's brows unfurrowed as he finally understood. His tone was smooth, but he could feel the resentment burning brighter in Akatsuki. "How do you feel? Better?"

Akatsuki glared at him. Yes, he did feel a little better; the tightness in his chest not so harsh and the burning through him had dulled a fraction, but the symptoms were by no means gone. He was still in alot of pain, especially around the wound. "That's not the point!" he said loudly, letting his anger flow freely now, the pain only intensifying it. "Why did you make me do that?!"

"You know why, Akatsuki, and of course 'that's the point'," Kuro said as calmly as he could, but his voice was shaking ever so slightly. "I wasn't going to let you go through this while there was something I could do about it. You should know that by now." His neck throbbed uncomfortably but he kept his expression impassive.

"Do you enjoy forcing me into situations where my choices are taken from me?!" Akatsuki grimaced. Yelling only made the pain worse, but he didn't care. Kuro wasn't taking this seriously.

"Akatsuki, I ask that you please keep your voice down. I had my office sound proofed when it was built but I have never tested it and I'd rather not do so now."

"You know what, to hell with this…" Akatsuki snarled as he attempted to get up and storm off, but he was still very weak and his legs buckled beneath him. Kuro caught him and the two sank back to the ground, Kuro's hands firmly on his upper arms for support.

Kuro held back a wince as he moved to catch the falling Akatsuki, every motion searing his muscles. "Akatsuki, come now, what are you doing?"

Akatsuki gritted his teeth as he grasped at his side, doubling over again, panting harshly. He shouldn't have stood up, the pain had only mounted when he did so, his head spinning. He looked up to glare at Kuro again, but his eyes flitted and latched horrified onto Kuro's neck, where a inky, stain-like substance had begun to spread under the skin from his bite mark, snaking like veins. _The poison… no..._ "Are you happy now?!" he raged. "You killed yourself too, are you fucking happy?!"

"Kagori will get here with the antidote shortly. As long as we can hold off until then, we'll be fine." Kuro forced himself to keep that faith, but it was becoming increasingly hard to do so. The pain was mounting in his throat, every breath burning pure agony. It felt like ropes were wrapping around his throat and chest, slowly constricting and cutting off his airways. Good Lord this was painful… _Just endure it, Kuro._

"And if he doesn't make it? What then?! Your death will be on my hands!"

"Akatsuki, love, I understand you're upset, but can you please try to calm down?"

Akatsuki didn't speak for a moment, transfixed by the slowly spreading inky veins at Kuro's throat. Is this what he looked like? Probably, but much worse… He dared to glance down at his own stomach and chest, exposed with his open shirt, and had to suppress a gasp. It was 10 times worse, almost all of his skin tainted with darkness. Shit… This is _bad…_ Panic stabbing at him, it was all he could do to keep breathing, but even that was as difficult with the pain shooting through him. Damnit… "I appreciate what you d-did… I do feel a little better, _maybe_ enough to last until Kagori gets her-re. But we have no idea how long it'll take him, or how fast this will continue to spread, or-r–" An extra harsh jolt of pain shot through his side from the stab wound and he winced horribly. "But I don't care about feeling better if it's at your cost!" Tears fell freely now, no point in holding them back. They were dying, both of them. They were dying and there was nothing they could do about it. The sobs racked through his already burning throat. Kuro moved forward and took hold of him, bringing him to his chest in a hug and began caressing his hair, a gesture that clearly expressed an attempt to sooth him, but he could feel Kuro's sheer desperation and fear, despite his attempt to hide it. He buried his cheek into Kuro's shoulder automatically, seeking the comfort, the pain now at a place where he didn't think he could last another second. Kuro whispered little consoling shushing noises against his hair, the breath felt so good against him, so warm. They sat like this for what felt like hours to both of them, but they knew couldn't be more than minutes, maybe perhaps only seconds.

Somehow, past the pain, Akatsuki tried to force his mind to stay clear. Realistically, how long would it take Kagori to get here? Kuro had said the trip into the city took 20 minutes by car, but their trip this morning had taken much longer, due to early morning work traffic. But Kuro had told Kagori not to use human transportation… did he expect him to run all this way? How long would that take him? He didn't know how fast Kagori could run. Would it take 15 minutes? 10 minutes? Could he last 10 minutes? Could Kuro? There were so many things he should say, so many that he should have said long ago but just didn't know how. Would be able to now, with this potentially being his only chance? Could he really spend his last moments in existence having Kuro not know how he felt? "Kuro…" his quiet voice mumbled against Kuro's shirt. He sat up slightly with much difficulty, his body so incredibly weak he was clinging to Kuro for support, but he needed to see his face. "There's… there's something I've been meaning to–"

"Please don't," Kuro interrupted, his hand moving from stroking Akatsuki's hair to place one finger lightly on his lips. He knew what Akatsuki was about to say, but he couldn't hear it, not now. It would destroy him to hear it like this, when it felt forced by the situation. "Tell me after Kagori gives us the antidote."

"But… I…" Akatsuki began again, but was again cut off abruptly again.

"It's okay, just tell me later."

"Kuro…" Akatsuki's eyes were pleading. He had to say it, for fear he'd never be able to.

"Akatsuki, we can talk later, I promise." He clenched his jaw tightly. He knew what Akatsuki had to say would only make the situation worse, but he desperately craved to hear the words. It tore at him almost more painfully than the poison in his veins. "Just be here with me in this moment, okay? Imagine how wonderful everything will be when all of this is over, and we can go home. To our home." _Please…_

Akatsuki gave in, nodding slightly, and leaned back against Kuro's shoulder, snuggling his cheek into the man's warmth, the only thing keeping him sane while the pain continued to rage rampant inside him. It had spread everywhere now, all the way to the tips of his body, seeping into every crevice and pounding ferociously in his head. Without Kuro's ability to calm him, he'd be positively screaming in pain. Instead, he felt surprisingly numb to it; he couldn't even feel the air moving scorchingly into his lungs anymore… Was this Kuro's ability too? Everything in his head was turning fuzzy…

Kuro felt as Akatsuki's uneven breathing slowed dangerously, then stopped all together. He waited anxiously for him to take another breath, but one did not come. The ex-human's heartbeat and aura were growing so faint, he could barely detect them anymore. He leaned back to take in Akatsuki's limp form, eyes closed and face paler than he'd ever seen it, apart from the spidery black veins that had now crept up his neck, jaw and cheek. "Akatsuki?" _Oh God… please no..._ He shook him, his silver head lulling almost helplessly from side to side. "Akatsuki!" Panic raced through him, his chest feeling like it'd be ripped right in two. Akatsuki was dying, _really_ dying. He'd thought they'd had enough time… _This can't be happening… Akatsuki my love, please… Don't leave me..._

At that moment, the lock clicked behind him and the door swung open, Kagori rushing through it and closing it quickly. Surveying the scene before him with his calculated ice blue eyes, Kagori's face betrayed his usual neutral features with that of immense concern and shock.

"Kagori!" Kuro exclaimed in utter desperation, his aching throat barely able to make sound. "Akatsuki, he's–"

"Here, Sir," Kagori said quickly as he crossed the room in a fraction of a second, handing a small leather pouch with a nozzle at the top to Kuro. Kuro wrenched off the little stopper and, with slightly shaking hands, moved the pouch opening toward the motionless Akatsuki, still cradled against his shoulder. He tilted a long cascading trickle of honey yellow liquid into Akatsuki's slightly open mouth, praying it would be enough, and that they weren't too late. _Please Akatsuki… you can't leave me like this…_ He leaned down and placed his forehead against Akatsuki's, fighting desperately with himself to not break down. All he could focus on was his beloved's heartbeat, erratic and faint, but still miraculously present. He held his everything in his arms, dead weight against his chest but still so incredibly warm that this didn't seem real. And past the smell of blood and perspiration, the man's deliciously unique fragrance still hit him just as hard now with every breath as it had from the very start...

"Sir, you should take some of the antidote as well," Kagori said quietly from over his shoulder.

Kuro gently fingered the leather bag in his hand, which had fallen limply into Akatsuki's lap. It felt like a thousand pounds in his hand, knowing that its contents would either have the ability to save them, or destroy his very soul. "Not yet," the words were barely whispered.

"But, you–"

"Akatsuki first. He can have it all if that's what it takes," Kuro said vehemently, a fresh wave of pain rippling through his stomach that he ignored. The venom's pain felt like nothing compared to the gaping hole cutting deep through his heart.

"Sir, I must insist that you–"

"Akatsuki. _First_. Kagori," Kuro spoke each word forcefully as he lifted his head from Akatsuki's to look at his butler, his partner, his friend. His eyes blazed with dejected intensity, trying to convey to the man just how important this was to him. "Please…" Kagori, fear still etched in his features, nodded resignedly. Kuro turned his attention back to his love, but was taken by surprise to see that the webbing of poison creeping up the man's face had began to fade, diminishing to an ash color rather than jet black. He watched as the color seemingly retracted right before his eyes. And was it his imagination, or was Akatsuki's heartbeat beginning to strengthen? He barely dared to hope, but…

Akatsuki jerked to life with a sudden gasp that turned into a strangled choke as he coughed, sitting bolt upright and almost accidentally smacking Kuro right in the face with his forehead. He coughed a few more times before sucking in a huge lungful of air, letting it out in a grateful sigh. Panting, he had a moment of 'where am I?' as his blurry wide eyes worked to focus, finally latching on to Kuro's face, who's shocked expression mirrored his.

"Akatsuki… are… are you alright?" Kuro stammered, holding his breath.

"Y-yeah, I think so," Akatsuki said, still in shock. He didn't really know what to think. He didn't feel completely back to normal; his whole body ached, especially near the stab wound itself and his throat, were still very sore, but overall he felt so much better. He barely had time to take inventory of himself before Kuro was pulling him into a deep hug, the man's arms surrounding him with a vice-like tightness that hardly seemed tight enough. He hugged back, so incredibly happy and thankful to be okay, to be here and alive with Kuro.

Clinging to Akatsuki for dear life, Kuro had to force himself from bursting into tears. He felt so astonishingly relieved, finally able to breathe again, letting out what sounded like little sobs of happy laughter. His mind had begun to contemplate the idea that Akatsuki was really gone, and that no matter what he did, he'd have to accept that fact. From the moment he'd realized he was in love with this incredible being, he'd had to suffer through the painful eventuality that was Akatsuki's probably short lifespan, in vampire terms anyway. But this was different, he hadn't been ready to lose Akatsuki _now_ , when so much was left unsaid between them, so little experienced. He hadn't told him he loved him enough times, he hadn't kissed or held him enough. An entire vampire's lifetime wouldn't be enough, he knew that, but for it to have ended all here would have been the most cruel of conditions. That soul-crushing realization had nearly broken him, but in this moment, he felt higher than he'd ever felt in his entire existence. This was an emotional rollercoaster he was more than willing to ride. He stroked the back of Akatsuki's damp head, simply breathing in the man's scent from his hair, his clothes, his skin. They sat like this for what seemed like forever, but time didn't seem to matter.

After a while, Akatsuki noticed something that unnerved him. Pressed against Kuro in this tight embrace, he could feel the man trembling against him, and heard his rather inconsistent heartbeats and shallow breathing. He pulled back to survey the brunette. "Are you okay? Did you take it too?" he asked, worried by the fact that Kuro's neck and chest looked far worse than they had before he'd passed out. How had he not noticed it before now?

"No, not yet," Kuro admitted weakly. He really was in far more pain than he would have admitted, and maybe more than he even realized. He barely felt it, so elated as he was, so relieved to have Akatsuki against him. But brought back to his attention, the severity of his situation was quickly registered.

"Kuro, you idiot! Take it! What do you think you're playing at?!"

"I had to make sure you were alright first," Kuro said, not feeling even the slightest bit abashed at his decision, despite Akatsuki's incredulity and his own pain. He would have willingly given the whole bottle to him, if it meant his survival. "But I think you should have a bit more, just in ca–"

"DRINK IT KURO!" Akatsuki all but shouted. Kagori chucked a tiny bit behind them.

"Alright alright, calm down," Kuro gave in, holding his empty hand and the hand with the pouch in it up in the air in surrender. "Keep your voice down if you wouldn't mind, love," he said playfully as he took a full swig from the antidote. It was about time anyway; the venom was really starting to affect him, the agony mounting to a point that he thought he could pass out from it. He felt abnormally weak, the sensation one he rarely felt, and it startled him just how vulnerable he'd become in this state. He didn't like vulnerability… But the moment he'd swallowed the liquid, he began to feel its healing effects. A cooling sensation spread down his throat and into his lungs and chest, which had felt like scorching wildfire. He sighed as the relief flooded him, his breathing easing in mere seconds. "I'd just feel a little better if you had some more. You were exposed longer than I was, and directly from the source. You need it more than I do."

"I'm fine Kuro, really," Akatsuki began, but the glare Kuro responded with clearly and beseechingly said 'please do as I say'. He sighed, took the pouch from Kuro's hand, and took a swig. As he swallowed, the leftover soreness in his throat seemed to dissipate. Finally feeling more like himself, he looked up at Kagori, who was standing next to Kuro's desk, watching them intently. "Thank you, Kagori. You saved us…"

Kuro turned and reached out to grasp Kagori's hand, looking up at his butler with eyes full of gratitude. "Thank you, my dear friend. You have indeed saved us, I can never repay you for this."

"Not at all, Masters. All in a day's work," Kagori bowed deeply and smiled, and Kuro beamed back. "I'll be right outside. Please alert me if you need my assistance." Kagori turned, and exited the office, closing the door gently.

Kuro's attention turned back to Akatsuki with a little smile. "Would it be too much to ask to just have a normal day?" he chuckled lightly. Akatsuki smiled back, but the expression didn't seem totally genuine. He studied him further; although obviously still very weak, he was gaining some of the color back in his cheeks, that was good. But something still didn't seem right. "Akatsuki, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, I just…" Akatsuki started, but faltered. Physically, he was fine now; tired and weak maybe, but fine. But he had something on his mind that he had to get out, but he was finding it rather difficult. "I heard your thoughts…" he said finally, not looking at Kuro as he spoke.

Kuro froze, looking at Akatsuki with wide eyes. He hadn't noticed it at the time, but he hadn't kept the blockade that separated his mind from Akatsuki's in place. _Shit…_ But he wasn't sensing anger or resentment from him as he thought he would. Instead, his cheeks were pink with embarrassment.

"I guess you must have forgotten to keep up that mental block from me through all that… I heard pretty much everything you were thinking…"

Kuro mulled it over for a moment. Keeping the wall up hadn't exactly been his first priority in this situation. If anything, now Akatsuki knew once and for all, truly, how passionately he felt. How he would do _anything_ to keep the ex-human safe and happy, even give his own life. "Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters…" Akatsuki said quietly, his eyes flitting from the floor up to meet Kuro's. "Why wouldn't it?"

"I know you don't like that kind of connection between us, but–"

"It's not that," Akatsuki, blushing and looking away again. If he was honest with himself, the only reason he'd minded at first was because it had startled him in the moment, and quite a lot had happened since then. He didn't seem to mind it now; having a connection with Kuro wasn't a bad thing anymore. In a strange way, it gave him a sense of belonging and connectedness he didn't know he'd craved.

"Then what is it? Everything you heard, you already knew. That I love you, that I'd do anything for you, and how much you mean to me… So what does it matter if it comes from my lips or directly from my mind?"

"I guess it… it just feels more real, hearing it from your thoughts…"

"Do you not believe the things I say to you?' Kuro said with a sad little smile. He'd had this suspicion from the start, but he wasn't going to fault Akatsuki for it. Finding out another man loves you, after everything else that had happened in the past few weeks, couldn't have been easy. He understood the trepidation.

"It's not that I don't believe them, it's that... they don't make any sense," Akatsuki said, his voice becoming shaky. A sudden wave of doubt and self-pity had washed over him, one he couldn't seem to shake off. It felt stupid really; Kuro had told and shown him countless times his feelings were real, and now the thoughts had come directly from the man's mind, and he still didn't believe them. They still felt wrong, like they were a trick or something meant to lull him into a false sense of security. He couldn't explain it, but he felt like he didn't deserve the love Kuro was extending him. It burned agonizingly in his throat. "It's doesn't make sense that you love me. I'm just an insignificant, stupid human who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time… I'm... I'm nothing but a burden to you… You shouldn't lo–" His sentence cut off abruptly as Kuro kissed him, a full and passionate kiss that sealed his words. He was surprised but didn't pull back. He suddenly felt every negative thought, every bit of bad energy he had flow from him, like letting out a deep sigh. He didn't know if that was Kuro's emotion altering abilities, or just the general sense of serenity the noble always brought him, it didn't matter. Kuro's warmth was the only thing that made any sense.

Kuro pulled back slightly after a long moment, whispering his next words against Akatsuki's lips. "You are _so_ incredibly wrong…" He shifted over to touch a gentle kiss to his cheek. "You are so much more than just a ex-human," he moved up and laid another little kiss further up on his forehead, "so much more than you see," and another kiss on the other cheek. Akatsuki shivered slightly under his light-as-air touches. "You are everything to me," he said as he laid one last kiss on Akatsuki's lips again, and was surprised to feel Akatsuki deepen the kiss, pushing forward to embrace him, sliding his arms around his neck. He kissed him for a moment longer, then dipped his head down to lay against Kuro's shoulder, seemingly embarrassed by his action.

"Thank you..." Akatsuki whispered into the hollow of his throat. There was so more he wanted to say, but he just couldn't get it out past his tight throat. How could he not believe him when he spoke so sincerely, so earnestly, and his eyes sparkled like that? Every word that fell from that perfect mouth seemed like absolute truth… He couldn't help himself, daring to hope that it would enough… that Kuro's love for him would all be enough...

"No Akatsuki, thank you," Kuro murmured against his hair, smiling. "Without you, I'd have nothing to live for. Thank you for always fighting."

oOo

Akatsuki, staring at the cityscape through the window of the sedan, fiddled absentmindedly with the unfamiliar buttons of Kagori's jacket, which he was now wearing. They'd wanted to escape the crowded office as inconspicuously as possible, and bloody ripped clothing wasn't exactly the way to do that. Kuro had offered his suit coat to Akatsuki, but Kagori had pointed out that the once stark white collar of his dress shirt had droplets of red blood on it, presumably from Akatsuki's distracted feeding. They'd both used some water and a towel Kagori had gotten for them to clean off their hands, and as nonchalantly as they could, exited the premises with, hopefully, no humans the wiser.

Kagori had rented a car to take them back to Kuro's since he'd left their usual car at home to run to the office. Exhausted from the morning's events, they'd quickly gotten in the car, both sighing in relief. With black tinted windows to keep them comfortable from the sunlight, the two men's hands lay intertwined together on the seat between them, each staring out their respective windows as they drove out of the business park.

"Well… that was an interesting first day, wouldn't you say?" Kuro said with a little sighing laugh, looking over at Akatsuki.

"First days are usually a disaster," Akatsuki looked back at him, a smile on his face that didn't quite touch his eyes. The day had been traumatic, to say the least. Stabbed, poisoned, nearly died, and almost took Kuro down with him. Yeah… traumatic was an understatement. Although fear for his own physical being had never been something he'd particularly worried about, that fear had lessened even further after becoming a vampire. His training with Kuro making it clear to him how strong he really was, and what his abilities could truly do. Besides potentially having to deal with strength levels of other vampires stronger than him, he didn't think he had anything to worry about. How wrong he'd been… Perhaps in comparison to his past human abilities, he was much stronger now, but he wasn't invincible, not by a long shot. The branch out in the woods, this dagger, they both pierced his skin like it was nothing. Vampires of legend had bodies hard as stone, impenetrable fortresses of pure strength. But he wasn't like that… it must still be the human in him. He cursed himself for being so weak, so vulnerable. Was that why he'd been targeted? Had Nagisa seen his weakness right from the start, and taken advantage of it? There was still so much he didn't understand, so much he wracked his brain trying to make sense of. This whole thing just wasn't sitting right with him, and the more he thought about it, the worse he felt. An added pressure around his fingers as Kuro squeezed their interlocked fingers, coupled with his soft but concerned voice, cut through his thoughts.

"Are you alright?"

"So, would you mind explaining all of this me?" Akatsuki finally asked instead of answering the noble's question, and with Kuro's quizzical look, he continued, "Hunters? Venom daggers? Anti-venom? What is all this?"

Kuro watched him for a moment longer, feeling the ex-human's unsettled aura. Worry coursed through his chest, wishing he could do something to ease whatever anxiety his love was feeling. He finally nodded with a little grimace, resigned to explaining. He stared out Akatsuki's window as he spoke. "Our existence hasn't been a complete secret to the human race, as you can probably imagine. How could it when every century of so, radical vampires crop up, refusing to abide by the rules of our kind? And of course there is the occasional slip up; someone seeing a vampire feed on a human, accidentally allowing prey to escape, suspicious behavior, etc. There's no way to keep such a big secret from billions of people, it's just impractical, regardless of how careful we are." He shook his head, feeling disappointed in his own race as he spoke. "As with any danger, there are always those who feel strongly opposed, afraid of the possibility of 'monsters' and the unknown, and these people come together to fight and eradicate that danger. Thus the Hunter's Association was born. In the beginning, it was a group of very talented fighters who truly believed they could eliminate all vampires by just carrying torches and pitchforks and rioting in the streets, basically resorting to witch hunt practices. As you can imagine, that didn't go over all that well. Over time, humans learned more and more about our kind, sharing knowledge and keeping record to pass on to next generations of hunters, and developed weapons and different strategies for combating us more effectively. The fight between vampires and hunters has raged for centuries, neither really ever gaining the true upper-hand. Now, the Ministry and the Hunter's Association have come to an 'understanding' in which the Ministry steps in more vehemently when it comes to disciplinary measures, and works with the Association to conduct the overall observation and maintenance of our judicial system." He scoffed a little, realizing how ridiculous it all sounded to him. He was all for peace, but two bitter enemies working side by side just wasn't realistic. On paper, it might seem like a good idea, but it was only partially working. "This of course doesn't mean that there aren't revolutionaries on either side who wouldn't act independently of either group, so you see vampires and hunters alike working outside of the law, hunting each other down regardless of rank or wrongdoing, or lack-thereof, simply based on principle." His teeth ground together. "Blood for blood."

Akatsuki listened quietly, his finger running methodically along the sleeve hem of Kagori's jacket. Just another aspect of his new life he'd have to deal with. First vampires, now ancient hunters? What was next, werewolves? Wizards? He wouldn't be all that surprised.

"One of the mutual causes the Ministry and the Association align on is… Level E prevention and eradication." Kuro continued, a note of apology in his voice. He didn't like to talk about things like this with Akatsuki, because he knew how sensitive the ex-human was about this topic, considering his own standing. But he didn't want to lie about it either. Honesty was the best policy where they were concerned, it did more harm than good to lie. "Since Level Es are dangerous because of their inconsistent behavior, both groups have a reason to eliminate the threat. To humans, because they are more likely to attack and feed without consideration, and to vampires for the same reason but also separate reason. They don't keep our secret very well…" He glanced over at Akatsuki, wishing the man would show some sort of reaction, rather than just staring blankly at the back of the seat in front of him.

Akatsuki remained silent. It made perfect sense; natural instinct was to be fearful and fight against something you don't understand, especially if they're bloodthirsty monsters… like he was… That's why he'd been hunted down, just as Kuro'd said, for exactly what he was. "So, you think Nagisa is a hunter, then?" he said quietly.

Kuro's eyes narrowed. "Apparently so…" His eyebrows furrowed together more. "I can usually sense blooded hunters, the ones that carry the ancient bloodlines, even mixed bloods. They have a type of aura I can discern, a kind of power dwelling within them normal humans don't possess. But hers…" he grimaced again, embarrassed and angry at his ignorance and arrogance, at his own blind trusting nature. "I had a sneaking suspicion she was more than she seemed, but I never got _this_ from her… If I had, I probably wouldn't have employed her. Hunters are dangerous, even to someone like me," he admitted. He wasn't invincible either, far from it. Especially when he had a fatal weakness that could, and had been exploited; he had someone he'd willingly give his life to protect.

Akatsuki's gaze shifted back to the window, staring out at the passing scenery, but not really seeing it, the buildings, trees, cars, people, all fleeting blurs. He'd had a weird feeling about Nagisa too, an uneasy vibe from her that he hadn't been able to place. Now that he knew what it was, he felt stupid for not doing something about it, not being knowledgeable enough to help at all. Instead, he'd just gotten them into an almost fatal situation… _You're worthless_...

Kuro watched him intently. Akatsuki was clearly upset about something, but he had no idea what. He frustratingly wished he'd talk to him, after everything they'd just been through, it didn't seem like too much to ask. "Akatsuki, I'm sorry," he said after a while, unable to stand the man's silence any longer.

Akatsuki turned to him, taking in Kuro's deep remorseful eyes, pain and frustration flickering across them. What on earth was wrong? "For what?"

"For breaking my promise to you again…" Kuro said ashamedly.

"What promise?" Akatsuki eyebrows came together in a questioning furrow.

Kuro had to work to keep his tone clear of annoyance. How could Akatsuki possibly have forgotten? "My promise to always protect you, to keep you safe. I failed in that today." To his surprise, Akatsuki frowned, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You honestly think _that_ is what I'm upset about?" Akatsuki asked incredulously.

Kuro hadn't expected this reaction, but he kept his cool. "How am I supposed to know what you're thinking? Not a mind reader, remember?"

Akatsuki was allowing his anger to take ahold of him, something he hadn't done in a while. He had gotten better at controlling it in the past weeks, learning how to cope with his heightened emotions, thanks to Kuro's tutelage and simply getting used to it all. But it flared brightly now, pounding loudly in his ears. It had come on suddenly, and he couldn't stop it even if he'd wanted to. Anger at Kuro for not understanding, anger at his own weakness, anger in his inability to reciprocate the protection Kuro offered him all mingled together in his stomach, the aching pain of it snarling harshly. He wasn't Kuro's equal, he never had been, today had only made that fact that much more apparent to him. Without thinking about what he was doing, he opened the car door. He was grateful he was on the sidewalk side, and their car had come to a stop at a red light. He swiftly slid out and slammed the door harshly behind him, perhaps too hard as it crunched a little. He started walking, no destination in mind; he didn't even know where he was, but he didn't care much. Frustration was fueling his steps forward. Past his rage, he at least had the good sense not to break into a vampiric sprint, remembering he was on a city street where anyone could see him. He also knew there was no escape at this pase, knowing Kuro would come after him, which he did, the man's warm hand closing around his wrist to stop him. If he was being honest with himself, he half wanted the noble to follow him.

"Akatsuki, what on earth is the matter?" Kuro asked in a deep note of concern. The man's anger had flamed so suddenly and unexpectedly he'd barely had time to react to it. Akatsuki wrenched his hand away and continued walking, only for the noble to grab the back of his jacket at the shoulders and gently spin him around. "Hey… I can't understand unless you talk to me…"

Akatsuki shot him a glare, the intense look not with hatred or anger anymore, the physical act of stomping away seemed to have eased some of that. He realized just how much of a child he must look like right now, but a desperate need to express how he was feeling was forcing its way out of his chest. He couldn't stop now. "Why do you have to be the one saving me?"

"Akatsuki, we've been through this, you don't have to worry–"

"Can you just shut up for one second please?!" Akatsuki growled exasperatedly. Kuro smiled a tiny bit, but it faded and he nodded. Somehow, he knew Akatsuki wasn't _really_ angry. Akatsuki had a habit of holding in his frustrations until he couldn't anymore, and they always came out in these types of rages. He'd just let him speak and work out his confusion.

"I'll never be strong enough to be the one to protect you, and that… that kills me. I've always been the one doing the protecting, the providing for. Do you know how hard it is to let that go? To watch someone else assume that role, when all I want to do is be useful enough to be able to do that in return?" He was rambling, but he didn't care. He had to get this out, and his questions were rhetorical; another interruption from Kuro would probably break his concentration. He was glad Kuro knew enough to keep silent. "You came into my life without asking, forcing your way in, and I just had to go along with that, I didn't have a choice." Seeing the slightly hurt expression flicker through the amber eyes he was staring into, he quickly added, "and I needed that, I know I did. You knew I did. You always seem to know me better than I know myself. I've always pretended like I'm fine, like I don't need help, but I wouldn't be where I am right now if it hadn't been for you…" God, he sounded like an idiot… _just get it out, Akatsuki._ "But I… I want to be your partner in this, your equal. I don't want you to have to feel like you need to shield me all the time, like I'm some weakling, but I don't know how to do that… I just…" He felt the heat rise all the way up to his ears, but he couldn't force it down. "I love you enough to want to protect you too…"

Kuro's eyes grew wide, the surprise of the words piercing through his heart like an arrow, his breathing hitching in his throat. He hadn't expected this at all...

"Oh don't act so surprised, of course I love you! Only a complete idiot would fail to see that!" Akatsuki barked. "You had to have kno–" But he found himself in Kuro's arms, pulled tight against him, and he didn't fight it. This had not been how he'd wanted to say that, but it'd been bubbling inside him, threatening to overflow. He was incredibly frustrated with himself, not for finally actually confessing, but because it has taken him so long to truly admit it. In the end, all the pointless fighting with himself, all the pain and torment he'd put himself through trying to resist how he felt and pushing it away, it didn't matter in the slightest. They'd gotten to this point anyway, just as he knew they would, just as Kuro probably knew they would. Now that it was finally off his chest he felt oddly buoyant, floating light as a feather, the only thing keeping him secured to the ground were Kuro's arms around him. _I_ _love_ _you, Kuro…_ it was so easy, and yet had been _so_ difficult. He still didn't quite understand all the dynamics of it yet, but it was there, blazing like a fire in his chest. He hadn't fully realized just how much he cared for this man until he was almost taken from him… Now, it burned brightly within him, a beacon of light radiation from him.

"I knew… I was just waiting for you to admit it to me…" Kuro whispered. "I love you." He pressed the man desperately to him, their embrace just not close enough, it never could be. He heard Akatsuki grumble something that sounded like "yeah yeah" against his jacket, and he chuckled. So this was how the man decided to tell him he loved him? Some finesse, he thought to himself sarcastically. Despite the less than romantic delivery, he shivered as blinding delight washed over him, his heart threatening to burst from his chest. This was just Akatsuki's way; stubborn, quiet, but kind and endearing… and he wouldn't have it any other way. Every piece of him had ached for so long to hear those words. The relief was nearly overwhelming; he finally felt like he could fully expand his lungs, feeling for so long like he'd been holding his breath, simply waiting in limbo for this moment.

A cleared throat behind them brought them back to the surface. "Gentlemen," Kagori said apologetically. Kuro turned and Akatsuki raised his head, both looking at him. "Although I hate to break up this joyous moment, I do insist we get going. There is no parking allowed here…" He gestured to the sign on the street corner that indicated such. Kuro turned to look at Akatsuki again, and both of them burst out laughing. They just couldn't help it; the intense comfort and reassurance they both felt in each others' arms, that they were finally safe, and finally were on the same page, washed over them. Kagori joining in their laughter, and all three of them returned to the car, getting in and driving back to the place they could call home.

oOo

 _A horrifyingly crippling cold snaked all around him, twisting and coiling through his lungs and along his body like bonds around his limbs. He could move, but he didn't want to, feeling as though his skin would rip and bones would snap in half like frozen icicles if he did. He'd never been this cold before, his entire body shivering violently as the stone cold deepened. And then, in the most welcome of all salvation like a life raft to a man lost at sea, an intense heat pressed against him, the contrasting temperature burning his icy skin even more. He didn't pull away; fire, in his opinion, was better than ice. It was pitch black where he was, but he felt like he knew this warmth. It was familiar, and it made sense to him in a strange way._

 _Sharp fangs sank into the left side of his throat, and he cried out in surprise and pain, but also pleasure as soft lips and tongue closed around the wound, and began to take from him. The mouth was pulling from him uncharacteristically sensually, not tearing his throat out like in past memories of this same darkness. But after a few moments, it became clear his blood was being drank too fast, and too much; he was starting to feel dizzy from it. But it was okay, it was Kuro… Kuro would never hurt him. He'd give Kuro anything._

 _But something didn't feel right. With his sight lost in the blackness, his other senses of smell and touch were heightened. He hadn't noticed it before, lost in the bliss that was this rescuing heat against him. But the scent was all wrong, not what he had become accustomed to. The hair he'd unconsciously taken hold of was too long, too coarse. The husky growls in his ear were familiar, but instead of soliciting pleasure, horror flitted through his foggy brain. No… This_ wasn't _Kuro… He tried to twist away from the fangs, but he found that once again, he was horrifyingly immobile. The cold began to return him as the warmth retracted, the pressure on his neck easing._

" _Mmm…" the pureblood's malicious voice moaned just off to his left side, the sound of licking and lip smacking loud in his ear. "Seems as though you enjoyed that just as much as I did, my delicious little creation..." He didn't know what was worse, having to see the terrifying face he knew was only inches from his, or being petrifyingly blind like this, not knowing what was coming, unable to act or defend himself. Not like he could do anything anyway, unable to move and incredibly weak from blood loss. His head was swimming with panic, still hazy from the lack of blood._

" _How's life been going for you, my pet?" the cold voice sneered in his ear again, warmth suddenly flicking out against his cheek as the deplorable pureblood licked him. He shivered in disgust. "Are you as excited as I am for the day I finally come retrieve you from your little noble babysitter? You know he'll pay for keeping you from me..." Akatsuki heart was racing, the panic sparking with how close the pureblood was to him. "Enjoy your time while you can, my sweet…" A hand with long sickening feeling claws trailed along his jaw, tipping his chin upward as a ruthless, harsh kiss captured his lips. He tasted his own blood on the lips, mixing disgustingly with hot breath. He felt sick, nausea flooding his stone cold stomach. No… stop it... please… He fought desperately against his ruthless invisible bonds, struggling as hard as he could to get away, to fight back, to do_ something _. But it was over as quickly as it'd began as the disgusting mouth pulled back from his, and a merciless sneering chuckle started and slowly began to fade off into the distant blackness._

oOo

Akatsuki awoke with a jolt, gasping and shuddering as the aftermath of the horrible nightmare washed over him. That had been one of the most vivid of any he'd ever had… What the _hell_ had that been? Was he just _that_ scared that the pureblood would eventually come for him, to take him away? But somehow, it felt like more than that. Was his subconscious trying to warn him of something? And what had that bit been about 'he'll pay for keeping you away from me'? His mind was creating a situation that meant not only he, but Kuro also, was in danger. Or maybe not _his_ mind at all; these images felt implanted, like they weren't his own, like they had a purpose… He kept his eyes closed, breathing as deeply as he could, both his inhale and exhale shaky. He was feeling really sick to his stomach, new memories of that revolting kiss sparking disgust and hatred through him. Only one person was allowed to touch him like that… His knees curled up toward his chest.

"Another dream, my love?" Kuro's soft voice came from just behind him his ear, the noble's body curved around his back and head laying on the pillows behind him, his face only inches from his neck. He felt the noble instinctively tighten his other arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. He naturally curled and leaned into the embrace, seeking the comfort it gave.

"I wish there was more I could do to take them away for good…" Kuro whispered against Akatsuki's hair. He'd thought his presence would be the key to ridding Akatsuki of these plaguing memories, but this just wasn't the case. They seemed too powerful for his abilities to combat. All he could do was try to comfort Akatsuki when they did come. This one must have been particularly awful, because Akatsuki was positively trembling in his arms. He focused his energy into channeling soothing thoughts into his aura, hoping it would help him feel better.

But Akatsuki didn't feel better. He was feeling worse and worse with each passing second… The nausea in his stomach had evolved to stabs of pain shooting through him, cramping horribly. He'd felt this before… He was hungry. Not just hungry… he was _starving_. But hadn't he just taken from Kuro twice today? And why had it come on so suddenly? It had just been a dream, but he felt like he'd actually been drank nearly dry. He grimaced from the pain, rolling over to bury his face into Kuro's shoulder and neck, seeking some kind of comfort. But in his weak, hunger-crazed state, he wasn't prepared for the onslaught of bloodlust that took him, each breath caused Kuro's scent to intoxicate him more. It was right there… right in front of him...

Kuro started as Akatsuki's fangs pierced him unexpectedly, but he settled back within moments, using his hands to support him. With no preamble, the bite hurt a little more than it usually did, but he didn't mind it. Of course it made sense Akatsuki would be hungry… Yes, he'd just fed this morning and in his office, but neither had been intensive feedings and the latter had been to save his life, the lifeblood used to keep the poison at bay. It hadn't been for the purpose of nourishment. He himself had drank two bags before showering when they'd returned home, to make sure his body had fully recovered from the ordeal. Although unsatisfying after being assaulted by Akatsuki's delicious scented today, it had been necessary. He should have offered more to Akatsuki sooner, he should have anticipated this. Akatsuki's pulls were ravenous, taking from him in deep gulps, little hungry noises filling his ears. He reveled in the way the fangs rocked gently every time he swallowed, enjoying it immensely.

After a while, Kuro began to feel the lightheadedness sprouting, his body growing slowly weaker as his source of life and power were being taken from him. He always allowed Akatsuki have as much as he wanted, that was never a problem. Despite his lack of expertise in drinking from another, Akatsuki seemed to have grasped the concept of reading his responses and aura to know when he was taking too much, and when to stop. But this didn't seem to be the case this time, Akatsuki seemed too deep it in to pull himself out. He felt a distinctly vampiric desire flowing from the ex-human's aura, feeding the demanding hunger. He'd would have to stop him soon, or he'd truly be at risk. "Akatsuki," he said quietly to get the man's attention, but it didn't seem to phase him at all. He gently tugged on Akatsuki's hair, but all that did was solicite a deep growl from the newborn, and his teeth sunk, if possible, even deeper into his skin. Without warning, Akatsuki was on top of him, reaching around and taking hold of both of his wrists, bringing them up and pinning them to the bed as he continued to ravish his neck, as if this action was nothing more than swatting an annoying fly. But it's not like he was in any kind of real danger; he could throw Akatsuki off at any time, even in this heavily weakened state, but he didn't want it to have to come to that. In fact, being pinned like this held a strange pleasure for him, Akatsuki's vampiric forcefulness sparking something in him that turned him on deeply. But now was not the time to let himself get carried away by it. " _Akatsuki, that's enough my love,"_ he said, reaching through to Akatsuki's mind. The direct connection seemed to finally prove successful as he felt awareness blossom, Akatsuki stiffening against him.

The clear voice cut through the red haze in Akatsuki's mind as he drank, and he froze. Deep as he was, he still vaguely detected that something wasn't right, that his victim seemed far too compliant. Realization sprouted within him, and he remembered groggily where he was and who he'd been drinking from, like waking up from a long hibernation. He sensed Kuro's vulnerability beneath him, and that his grip was accidentally bruisingly harsh. _Oh wow…_ he'd just taken _a lot._ Far more than he meant to or should have, especially after the day Kuro had had. He knew the kind of strain that would have on him. Horrified, he let go of Kuro's wrists and pulled back from his neck, a few little droplets of blood sliding down the side. He watched paralyzed as Kuro nonchalantly reached up to wipe them away, extending his thumb out in front of him. Kuro obviously wanted him to lick the blood off, so he obliged, blushing a little. The brunette looked extra pale, but he didn't look angry. On the contrary, he was sporting his usually little understanding smile. "Kuro… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean–" but before he could finish, Kuro pulled him down into his chest and shoulder, cradling him.

"Please don't apologize. You _never_ have to," Kuro said soothingly, trailing fingers in his hair. "It is yours to take, it always will be."

Akatsuki closed his eyes, trying to control his breath and his panic. Kuro's blood was swirling within in, the power of it fueling the vampire essence in him and he couldn't figure out how to get it to cool down. He'd almost completely lost control, nearly taking an unholy dangerous amount from the man who was willingly giving him his life, and smiling about it to boot. Kuro was willing to sacrifice anything for him, even his own life, he'd shown that today twice now. And although that fact did send a spark of warmth and appreciation through his heart, it also caused it to sting with regret and self-revulsion. He couldn't stop thinking about his little tantrum earlier; he wasn't strong enough to protect anyone, not Kuro, not even himself. He was nothing more than a Level D. He didn't even bother mentally flinching; he'd accepted the term, and the angry burning it created in his stomach every time he thought of it. He hated it just as much as he always had, but he couldn't simply wish the status away, it was what he was. And one of two things were foreseeable in his future, whichever came first. Someone would come for him again, either from the Ministry of the Hunter's Association, or - he swallowed - the pureblood from his dreams. He was still convinced that these visions weren't just dreams, and if they were memories, or at least manipulations of his unconscious, and the most dangerous thing of all would indeed come to collect his debt. Or, if miraculously no one came to eliminate him, despite Kuro's powerful blood that seemed to sate him and keep him sane for now, he'd eventually fall to a Level E, becoming a danger that would then need to be dealt with. And _then_ they'd come, and would probably punish Kuro for harboring him. Whichever situation came to pass, it was really just a matter of time, an eventuality that bore down on him, suffocating him with its weight. It was clear that Kuro would never be safe as long as he was with him, as long as he extended his protection to a Level D. Through it all, one fact was clear to him; he was a weakness… and he always would be. A weakness that Kuro couldn't afford, one that would destroy them both.

"Please think no more of it, my love," Kuro said, obviously taking his new mood for remorse for his actions moments ago. "Try to go back to sleep." He was exhausted, now not only tired from the long day, but drained, his body aching. It was no matter, however; he'd feel better in the morning after his body had a chance to recover. He needed to keep his strength up, if Akatsuki's appetite continued in this fashion, which was something he wouldn't mind in the slightest. He curled his arms around him, noticing the other's heartbeat and emotional status hadn't yet cooled down, so he began to rub his upper arm ever so gently with his thumb, comforting him. Within minutes however, the sheer exhaustion won, and merciful sleep took him.

Akatsuki laid against Kuro's shoulder, trying is best to hide his emotional state from him, while continuing to contemplate their situation. He'd been practicing how to block his aura from Kuro, and although he didn't really know how to do it, he tried his best at keeping his aura as separate from the noble's as possible, something he didn't usually attempt. Lately, he hadn't minded so much that their mental connection had begun mixing with their newly erupted physical one; there was a comfort in it, Kuro's continuously soothing presence radiating within him due to their connection, albeit one-sided, was still very powerful. And he knew it wasn't just the noble's blood in his veins, it went deeper than that. But at this moment, he didn't want Kuro to know how he was feeling, what he was thinking. He had no idea if he was doing it right, but Kuro's mental presence seemed to dull in his own mind, so that had to mean something. Oddly, he ached at the separation, a warmth leaving him that had nothing to do with their body heat. His both startled and pained him; this was going to be far more difficult than he anticipated. Not like he didn't think his planned course of action wasn't going to be completely agonizing, this just made it so much more real to him.

Kuro was so kind, so generous, so incredibly sensual and loving. And irritating, and a tad arrogant, and equally as stubborn as he was… He unconsciously smiled, a little sadly, against Kuro's chest. He loved Kuro so much it pained him, which was why… he couldn't do this anymore. He refused to drag Kuro down with him any longer. He couldn't allow Kuro to spiral down this path of destruction with him. If he was to be taken down, he'd do it alone. Overwhelming guilt and misery overtaking him, he turned away from Kuro's face, pretending to shift to gain a more comfortable sleeping position, but he just couldn't look at that perfect face for another second. Grief and horror stabbed at him for his own decision, gnawing at his stomach. The man's hands wrapped around him instinctively even though sleep, and he felt like he could cry from the sheer agony ripping through him. Such a simple touch made it so incredibly hard to keep his mind straight. He just wanted to love and be loved by this man, but nothing could ever be that simple between them, not in the world they lived in, his new world. He just wished that none of the rest of this shit had to matter, but it did… It all mattered far more to him than his own happiness. He'd destroy what he had with Kuro if it meant keeping him out of harm's way… that was the only protection he could offer…

...xXxXxXxXx...

Author's Note: So sorry for the long wait, work has been brutal. But yay! Akatsuki was finally able to admit his feelings, but what's this? His what-if-ing and guilt is getting in the way... where will it lead them? Review, follow or fav if you like! :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

 **** Important Author's Note: Please note that, from here on out, the ratings have changed for mature audiences. The following chapter contains sexual and explicit themes and language, with strong M/M sexual pairing, citrus warning! If this is what you've been waiting for, by all means, keep reading :) If not, and these themes may bother you, I'd turn back now. Hope you all enjoy! :) ****

xXxXxXxXx

"So, I'd like to run something past you…" Kuro said slowly after what had been another awkward silence, his voice slightly uncertain, using his fork to pick at the rice omelette on his plate, pushing the food around without eating. He was the furthest thing from hungry...

Akatsuki looked up at him skeptically from across the table, sipping his orange juice absently. The last time Kuro had talked like this, it had been his brilliant plan to go into the office together. And they both knew how well that had turned out… Kuro better not have another hair-brained scheme. "And that would be…?"

Kuro internally faltered a bit, but pushed past it. He didn't particularly appreciate Akatsuki's dubious standoffish attitude, but he let it slide. "I was thinking it might be nice to go out for dinner for once…"

"Go… out?" Akatsuki said, surprised but also a bit wary of the idea. He'd been on edge lately, since their experience at the office the other day hadn't exactly been the 'get out of the house' experience he'd been hoping for. He'd been distant, he knew that… not exactly someone who should be taken out to dinner… So what was Kuro after with this request? Suddenly, another thought crossed his mind. "Wait, like… a date?" He blushed deep scarlet just thinking about the conclusion he'd jumped to.

Kuro blushed as well. He wasn't sure Akatsuki would have gathered his meaning, but based on his reaction, he wasn't sure if he was happy he had or not. They hadn't exactly talked about their relationship status, and with the recent distance and tension between them, he really had no idea where they stood. But, for two people in their circumstance, a 'date' wasn't completely out of the question, was it? _Come on Kuro, man up._ "I suppose if you'd like to call it that, yes."

Akatsuki was puzzled. Kuro didn't seem like the type for this sort of thing. He wasn't really either. But then again, he was the one who'd taken Kuro's suggestion that way, it hadn't been proposed at first as a date. In an attempt to ease his embarrassment, he forcely joked, "Are you trying to hint that Kagori's cooking isn't as good as he thinks it is?", speaking slightly louder than he would normally. They both heard Kagori's voice from the kitchen, "I heard that!" All three men laughed, but the sound coming from both the silver haired and brunette men was false, contrived.

"No, of course not," Kuro said. "It's not about the food… I just thought, perhaps, a change of scenery was in order?" He watched Akatsuki intently, picking out every facial twinge, every attempted hidden emotion, every heartbeat. His relationship with the ex-human lately had been… complicated as of late. He'd expected them to grow closer after the fiasco at his office and after Akatsuki's sudden profession of his feelings; for two people who supposedly loved one another, that of course would be the natural progression of events. But quite to the contrary, it was like they were drifting further and further apart, almost as though the man regretted the expressed sentiment. For good reason, they hadn't returned to the office the following day, but rather had slipped back into the normalcy they'd created here. They'd still eaten every meal together and even sparred for a little bit, mostly so that Kuro could make sure that Akatsuki's truly was physically alright after the attack, and also to have something to do. It wasn't like Akatsuki was being outrightly rude or anything like that; he was still his usual polite self, but this was not the Akatsuki he had grown to know and love… this man before him now was almost a hollow shell. They even still slept together in Akatsuki's room, but only in Akatsuki's room, and for whatever reason it lacked any kind of intimacy, only bound by the necessity of keeping Akatsuki's bad dreams away. Akatsuki would keep himself cuddled in blankets like a protective cocoon, as far away from him as he possibly could. In fact, they'd barely touched since they'd returned to the mansion, Akatsuki keeping a safe distance from himself, like an impenetrable force field has slid into place.

Now, nearly days later, the ache in Kuro's chest was overwhelming him. He'd thought they'd been getting to a good place… he thought he'd finally made some headway into some semblance of a relationship, but Akatsuki felt further away from him than he ever had, even sitting just across the table from him. He was holding him at arm's length like he had in the beginning, and there was a new set of walls built up around him that he couldn't break down no matter how hard he tried. The ex-human's standoffish nature was practically palpable. He had an awful gut-wrenching feeling in the pit of his stomach that, at any moment, Akatsuki was just going to up and leave. He burned desperately to throw the dishes to the floor, climb across the table, and take the man in his arms… He hated whatever this was that had taken up residence between them, whatever was wrong that Akatsuki refused to tell him… The ex-human was a stubborn and fickle man at times, it was true, but it tortured him to no end to not know what was wrong, or what he could have possibly done. He'd wondered many times in the last few days if Akatsuki really did love him, or if his confession of love had just been an attempt to get him off his back about it. As crazy as that sounded, he didn't know what else to think. Perhaps this was his way to trying to clear the air a bit. Maybe the change in scenery he suggested would be enough to make Akatsuki talk to him… so he could get the answers he craved.

Akatsuki studied Kuro, taking in his honey eyes shadowed a bit with the uncertainty of his proposal. Kuro always made himself out to be the perceptive one, but Akatsuki knew a thing or two about those eyes by now. He knew when Kuro was confident, happy, lustful, angry, fearful, hurt… Despite the laugh in Kuro's voice and the sheepish grin across his face, he could see just how important this was to him, and how much it had to hurt to keep the fake smile in place. There was a sort of pleading vulnerability there, and he knew why. Kuro had noticed his behavior, of course he had. It was Kuro, he noticed everything. Akatsuki could feel it through his hyper-sensitivity to Kuro's aura… He knew Kuro was desperate to know what had changed between them, why he was acting so differently. It burned him like a red hot poker to know that Kuro was hurting, but... He ran his hand through his hair exasperatedly. As much as he knew he should, he just couldn't say no to such a request from the man he loved. He knew it would be a mistake, but... "Fine, what did you have in mind?" Kuro smiled, but it was fake again. Akatsuki mentally grimaced. He was hurting Kuro, he knew he was… the pain in his chest was so raw he could hardly stand it. _I'm sorry, Kuro..._

oOo

Their car pulled up to the curb on the side of the well lit and somewhat crowded street, lined with shops and restaurants. Kagori came around to open the door for them, Kuro getting out first and then extending a hand to Akatsuki as he got out. Akatsuki reddened slightly as he took it; he always felt embarrassed when Kuro did things that made him feel like a damsel. But after all, he had called this a date, without meaning to. He swallowed past the lump in his throat. Not a date… _not a date…_

"Masters, please call me whenever you're ready to be picked up," Kagori said.

"Thank you Kagori, we'll see you later," Kuro said, clasping his butler on the shoulder.

Kagori bowed to them. "Have a wonderful time!" he said, waving as he got back in the car and drove away. Akatsuki took a deep breath in as he watched the car disappear down the street, then turn out of sight. This was really happening. Kuro hadn't let go of his hand, and he looked down at it nervously. There were people everywhere, passing them where they stood. All were minding their own business of course, but that didn't decrease his anxiety. Little butterflies were erupting in his stomach. The more he tried to deny that this was a date, the more it felt like one, and the more that seemed to trouble him _. Calm down Akatsuki, you're making a way bigger deal out of this than it has to be. This isn't a 'date' date, you're just going out for some food. No big. You're just two guys getting dinner. Two guys who had kissed… two guys who had said 'I love you"... two guys who just shouldn't be..._

"Ready?" Kuro asked. Akatsuki looked at him, the little half smile playing around his perfect lips. Akatsuki loved that smile, but it didn't feel right, it was too deliberate. Kuro was acting strange... He knew, as Kuro knew, that this was more than just dinner. He nodded. They began walking slowly, Kuro in no obvious hurry to get where they were going. They remained silent, letting the sounds of the gentle breeze rustling through the trees, the cars driving past, and the chattering of the other street patrons to be their evening's soundtrack. After walking in this fashion for some time, Akatsuki began to feel drops of rain falling onto his head and shoulders. He looked up at the deep purple and dark blue sky, heavy clouds rolling in. "Wow, it hasn't rained in so long…" He quite enjoyed the feeling of the faint little droplets falling onto his skin. It calmed him, somehow.

"I do love the rain…" Kuro said quietly.

Akatsuki looked over at him, his face also raised to the skies, the street lights glistening in his bright eyes. Had the stars been out tonight, these eyes still would have sparkled brighter. They were mesmerizing… No, quit it. Stop looking at him like that… you can't afford to look at him that way…

"Everything alright?" Kuro asked, breaking Akatsuki from his musings.

"Yeah," Akatsuki said with a little smile. _No… it's not..._

As they walked, Akatsuki started to feel the rain falling harder onto them, soon seeping through his clothing and chilling his skin. He threw up the hood on his sweatshirt to cover his hair. "How far away are we? The rain is getting really heavy…"

"I had Kagori drop us off a ways away from our destination, thinking it might be nice to get out for a walk… Normally I am pretty good at sensing the weather, but this storm just came out of nowhere…" Kuro said, raising his eyes to the sky, feeling the larger, heavier droplets fall onto his face. He couldn't help but notice how the storm seemed rather oddly symbolic of the tenseness that had suddenly appeared between them… He turned to look at Akatsuki, whose silver hair was beginning to stick to his face. He used his fingertips to push the wet strands away from his beloved's eyes. "I'm sorry, Akatsuki. I think we're almost there."

Akatsuki shivered under his fingertips, but he recoiled slightly, pretending to look back up at the sky so it wouldn't look too obvious he was pulling away. "Where exactly are we going?"

Akatsuki's movement was not missed, but Kuro acted as though he hadn't noticed. It was tough, because the tiny movement stung in his heart more than he thought it would. "It's this little place I heard had some quite delicious pasta, 'Il Buttero'. Have you heard of it?"

Akatsuki stopped in his tracks. That name was familiar for some reason. "Wait a minute…" he said, looking behind him, then around at the shops and street signs. He'd been so wrapped up in this thoughts that he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before now. "This is my neighborhood." He turned to his left, where off in the distance, he knew he'd find a familiar sight. "And there's my…" His stomach flip flopped as he came to a horrifying realization. "Kuro… How long has it been since you found me in the cemetery?"

Kuro thought about it for a moment. "I believe it's been about 6 weeks. Why?"

"Shit…" Akatsuki breathed, his panic rising. It had really been that long already?

"What is it?" Kuro asked, watching Akatsuki's face pale. What could be upsetting him this much?

"My apartment… I haven't paid rent for way too long! It was due at the beginning of the month. How could I have forgotten?" So much had happened between then and now, it hadn't exactly been the first thing on his mind. Even when he did think about the possibility of going back to his old life at some point, that idea never came with the reminder that he had responsibilities to attend to, like making the rent. "I'm sure I've been evicted…" Kuro smirked a little wickedly, to Akatsuki's surprise. "What on earth are you grinning about?"

"Now… which building did you say it was?" Kuro asked, his tone somehow both nonchalant and mischievous at once, looking off in the direction Akatsuki had.

Akatsuki pointed to their left, through the gap in the next street, at the tall building towering into the night sky. "There. Why does it matter?"

Kuro smiled at him. "Come on," and he grasped Akatsuki's hand, leading him forward.

Akatsuki stumbled a little, his eyes wide in confusion, but he had no choice but to follow Kuro, dragged along by the man's grip. After looking down both each side of the street, they crossed it swiftly, continuing down the other side and quickly making their way in the direction he'd pointed in. "Where are we going?"

Kuro turned his head to smile back at Akatsuki. "You'll see."

When it became apparently that his apartment building was exactly where Kuro was leading them, Akatsuki pulled back on Kuro's grip, trying to get him to stop. Kuro turned to look back at him quizzically. "What is it?"

"We can't go there!" Akatsuki protested. "If my landlord sees me, he'll–"

"Would you please just trust me, love?" Kuro said, cupping Akatsuki's face with his hand, sliding his fingers along his skin in a soothing gesture. Akatsuki blushed under his fingertips, and tried to speak. "But, I…" Kuro's eyes were blazing, the kind of look he got when he was excited about something. And there was earnesty there too. He loved that look… Akatsuki sighed and rolled his eyes, knowing just how useless it was to resist. "Fine…" he said grudgingly, not sure what Kuro was up to, but figuring he'd just go along with it. Kuro grabbed his hand again and they crossed another street, finally reaching the block where his building was located. "Can you at least tell me what are we doing here?"

"Why don't we go up to your apartment? Get out of the rain?" Kuro suggested. "We're both getting soaked."

Akatsuki looked at him incredulously. "Didn't you hear anything I just said? I'm probably evicted. I wouldn't doubt it if my landlord threw all my stuff out on the street corner for garbage pickup. There's no way I'll be allowed in. I don't even have my keys."

"I think you'll find the situation is a little different than you're imagining," Kuro said mysteriously.

Akatsuki narrowed his eyes, starting to get suspicious now, as well as annoyed. "Kuro, what are you–"

"Just meet me upstairs outside your room, alright? And no more backtalk." Kuro winked, leaning in to land a kiss on Akatsuki's damp forehead. He left without another word, making his way around to the backside of the building and disappearing into the shadows.

Akatsuki stood alone on the empty sidewalk, completely nonplussed, the place on his forehead where Kuro had kissed feeling hot despite the cold rain. What on earth was Kuro doing? This wasn't just some game, they were about to get in some serious trouble, he could feel it in his gut. But the rain was coming down heavier now, he couldn't just stay out here. Shaking his head at whatever Kuro's scheme was, he tentatively approached the door and hid for a moment around the corner outside the front of the building, checking for any auras he could detect inside. This is such a bad idea... There didn't seem to be anyone in the lobby, so he chanced it, walking swiftly up the ramp and slipping through the unlocked front doors, lucky the automatic locks didn't engage until 10:00 PM; he hadn't been lying, he really didn't have his keys. Looking around just to be sure, he crossed the tiled foyer. His landlord was almost always sitting in his office to the left, the door of which was usually ajar so the old coot could oversee everyone who passed in and out of the building. The door was closed however, and he made it across the room and to the elevator without being noticed. Remembering how slow this elevator was, he pressed it quickly and prayed it was on one of the nearby floors so it would get here quicker. It slid into place with a clatter, and he got inside when the doors slid open, pushing the floor 11 button, and the 'Close Door' button. He sighed when the doors shut, again relieved that he was not seen. The elevator seemed so slow, especially as he reminded himself that he could have gotten to the 11th floor in seconds if he'd used the stairs. But no, too much risk there. He shook his head; what good was it being a incredibly fast and strong supernatural being if he couldn't use his abilities? Ah well…

The doors opened onto the 11th floor, all the differences of it hitting him suddenly like a freight train. The worn commercial-grade carpet, beige walls, dark brown doors and gold number plates on each door were the same, but this seemed to be where the similarities ended. The smells of his neighbor's dinners being prepared wafting into the hallway all heightened to a point that they mixed together in his nose, practically making him sick. He could hear the occupants of room 1114 bickering from all the way down the hall in the opposite direction, and he heard every laugh line on the sitcom playing on room number 1106's TV. He heard the pretty girl he knew lived in 1108 on the phone, giggling. He heard every creak of the building, every hiss from the ductwork overheard hidden just above the ceiling. It all jumbled together until the sound was almost unbearable in his ears. There had been this many noises out on the street and it hadn't bothered him this much, but the narrow hallway had him feeling somewhat claustrophobic. Now he knew why vampires enjoyed living in solitude, or at the very least, not in crowded apartment buildings. He did his best to block it all out.

Walking swiftly down his hallway, he slowed slightly walking past Mrs. Tomoya's room, listening intently. He heard the TV on inside; she was watching the Golden Girls. He smiled to himself, remembering how she'd mentioned she loved that show. She'd been so incredibly kind to him after Ishino's passing, bringing over homemade dinners, cookies, and stopping in just to say hello and check on him. He'd rebuffed each of her gestures, not ready for that kind of interaction just yet, still submerged in his grief. Now, he wasn't sure if he could ever face her after that, after rudely ignoring her condolences. He had a strong urge to knock on her door, but he didn't. He kept on moving, knowing that he couldn't draw that kind of attention. Unfortunately, she was quite the talker and a bit of a busy body once you got her going, and she'd surely tell the landlord she'd seen him the next chance she got, and that wouldn't go over so well. No, he'd just have to move on without a proper goodbye from his kind old neighbor.

Finally reaching his room, he stood outside it feeling rather stupid. He'd come up here expecting to see Kuro standing here waiting for him, with some miraculous mystery copy of his keys that he'd snagged from the maintenance room or something crazy like that. Instead, he stood staring at his own door, at the numbers 1102, not sure of what to do. Where was Kuro? What if one of his old neighbors, or even worse, the new occupant of his apartment, came out and saw him standing here like an idiot? How would he explain this? Then, with a soft click, the door unlocked from the inside, and swung open. There stood Kuro in his apartment, beaming at him. "How in the hell did you get in there?" Akatsuki whispered.

"Come inside," Kuro said quietly, ushering him in.

Akatsuki looked down both sides of the hall quickly, then obeyed, and Kuro closed the door behind him. It felt odd, as though he was being invited into his own home by someone else. The lights were still off, the place lit by only moonlight shining in from the window at the far end, but it was his apartment all right. It smelled exactly the same, like pine trees and woods from the air freshener Ishino used to love. The little plug-in canister had to have been all used up by now, but the scent still lingered. It brought a slight lump to his throat that he tried to swallow down. "So how did you get in here?" he repeated.

"I climbed in through the window," Kuro said with a sly grin, but with a tone that read 'obviously'. "Why are you whispering?"

"Well, isn't this someone else's apartment now? I'm sure the landlord has re-rented it. We're probably trespassing."

"Akatsuki, why don't you stop worrying and just look around?" Kuro said with a little chuckle.

Akatsuki did finally look around, realizing his eyes were not affected in the slightest by the dim light, and was completely astonished by what he saw. To his right was the worn out old couch and coffee table in front of it, with his desk and chair off to one side, empty carryout food containers strewn about on both his desk and the table. The 32 inch TV stood on it's stand across from the couch on the same wall as the kitchen entryway, and he could see his dishes piled up just the way he'd left them. Pieces of his clothing he recognized as his own lay scattered on the floor here and there, not too messy but just enough to solidify for him that this was indeed his place, exactly as he'd left it. Embarrassment at his own untidy ways gripped at him for only a second before he threw it off, confusion taking over as the main emotion. He didn't understand. "But… but how?"

"Do you remember the day I left to go into town? The day you accused me of not taking our training seriously?" Kuro said with a little smile.

Akatsuki grimaced. Of course he did, how could he forget it? It had been the day the self-analysis of his feelings for Kuro had truly started… "What about it?"

"Well, among other things that needed my personal attention, I came into town that day to come here, to pay your rent," Kuro said quietly, looking at Akatsuki with hesitation in his eyes. He had a bad feeling Akatsuki would become upset by this, finding it some sort of invasion of privacy. He waited in silence for a response that seemed to take quite a long time from his silver haired beloved.

"You… you paid my rent?" Akatsuki said finally, eyes wide and mouth open, dumbfounded.

"Yes, I hope it was alright of me to do so. I thought that, depending on your eventual choice of what to do once you're ready, you may want a place to come back to, somewhere familiar." That idea still terrified him, especially now with how strangely Akatsuki has been acting. Bringing it up even now had his heart racing in fear. He prayed that would never be Akatsuki's decision. But the man had seemed so detached, so distant… he wouldn't be all that surprised.

Akatsuki continued to stare at Kuro, unsure of what to say. He felt like he should be upset, like he'd been when he'd found out that Kagori had been in his apartment to grab his things without his knowledge or consent. But instead, he felt a mixture of surprised happiness and a hot surge of guilt spreading through him. Kuro paid his rent for him… he couldn't believe it. He knew Kuro had money and that the payment wasn't much in the grand scheme of a rich guy, but that wasn't the point. The point was how far Kuro consistently went out of his way, just to make sure he was taken care of. He felt ashamed, complete and utter worthlessness threatening to consume him, a sensation he had become accustom to the past few days. Kuro was always so kind and so good, and he felt like an even bigger asshole than he already had. He tried to push past it. "But my landlord is such a hard ass… I'm surprised he even let you do that…" _Wow, can't even manage a thank you?_ he thought. _How ungrateful he was…_

"You should know by now how persuasive I can be," Kuro winked at him. "Actually, I played the cousin card again. I explained to him that, after the loss in your family, you were taking some time away to be with loved ones. He seemed to understand. Besides, he said he didn't care how the rent got paid, as long as it was."

"I'll… I'll pay you back." Akatsuki blushed then, thinking to himself how embarrassing it was that he couldn't even pay Kuro back if he'd wanted to. Having not worked in quite some time, he knew his bank account was more than just a little low. He hadn't had to pay for anything since he had been staying with Kuro, but he knew that he would be in a real financial bind if their circumstances were to change. Another lump rose in this throat at that thought, as his mind sickeningly turned the 'if' into a 'when'. Perhaps, if he continued to be such a burden, Kuro would just get rid of him, and he wouldn't have to be the one who… who ended it...

"Nonsense, think no more of it," Kuro said with a little wave of his hand, as though brushing the suggestion away.

"You sure? It's not like I can't…" Akatsuki lied sheepishly. Guilt roiled uncomfortably in his stomach again.

Kuro smiled warmly at Akatsuki. "I know that, and of course I'm sure," he said, taking a step forward and wrapping a hand around Akatsuki's waist, pulling him close. "Money is of no consequence to me. The only thing that truly matters to me –" he pulled Akatsuki still closer so their bodies were flush with each other "– is right here…"

Akatsuki shivered at Kuro's touch as it pressed his own cold, damp clothing against his skin all along his front and the mall of his back, the man's other hand coming up to touch his jawline lightly. He stared into the dark amber eyes, still piercing despite the absence of light in the room. They seemed to cut into his very soul, as they always did. But these eyes were different than they used to be… they were almost sad as they searched his, needy and begging for something. He'd done this… he was the reason the sparkling eyes he loved so much looked like this now. He hated this… he hated how seperated he felt from Kuro, physically here with him but keeping himself so detached… And now, instead of pulling him closer like he so desperately wanted to, he'd have to push him away. He'd done it to himself. He'd put himself in this position… and all because he just had to play along with this little charade when he knew it was little more than a trap… _You're a complete idiot, Akatsuki… you fell right into this..._

"Why don't we get out of these wet clothes?" Kuro said after a moment, breaking their eye contact to look down at Akatsuki sodden sweatshirt. He knew he shouldn't push Akatsuki with how he'd been acting, but something inside him was breaking… was it his heart? No, not quite, but close... The personal restraint he'd been forcing upon himself, it was crumbling. _Damnit Akatsuki… please just talk to me… tell me what it is so I can fix it..._

"I should clean up in here, if we're going to stay until the rain stops?" Akatsuki asked, his voice quiet. He'd scrambled for something to say, anything that would be different from the path of conversation Kuro was leading them down, but the words were lifeless. It had been a mistake to come here with Kuro, he'd known that going into it. But regardless of the decision he'd made, his heart still ached to be near the brunette. That was why he hadn't ended it yet, why he couldn't just leave, why he'd come on this outing in the first place. The overwhelming need to be near him was what kept his feet rooted to the spot now. Kuro's hand on his face was practically burning him, searing through his cold flesh into his bones, warming the ice he'd forced around his heart. _Stop this while you still can._

"Don't worry about the mess, I don't mind…" Kuro said quietly, the fingertips once on Akatsuki's jaw now worked their way down to the zipper of his sweatshirt, working it downward. Akatsuki stiffened but made no move to stop him, so he took a step closer, the space between them minimal now. He leaned in the last few inches, placing a feather soft kiss on Akatsuki's neck, earning a tiny sharp inhale. He was pressing his luck, desperately needing to be near his beloved Akatsuki, to touch him, to taste him. He kissed more, moving to mouth down his throat and back up, nuzzling the soft skin that tasted so good. _Please… just let me love you Akatsuki… just pretend you love me back… it's okay to pretend, just for a little while..._

"But… there's trash, and clothes… and..." Akatsuki faltered in his vague excuse, trying to focus on anything other than how good Kuro's lips felt against his feverish skin. _No… Kuro… please wait… I can't do this..._

"Please…" Kuro whispered in Akatsuki's ear, the voice desperate, pain stricken. "Just give me this…"

Akatsuki remained frozen at Kuro's soft pleading voice, heat rising within him at Kuro's touches, and hatred with himself scorching in his stomach. _Damnit_ … Kuro's teeth bit and tugged lightly on his earlobe, his tongue playing with his earring, and he couldn't help but gasp softly. Kuro had managed to unzip his sweatshirt by this point, and was now sliding both hands up his chest and over his shoulders, pushing the garment off them and down his arms. It fell with a dull thud against the floor behind him as it slid off over his hands. _Please Kuro… stop…_ Having accomplished their goal, Kuro's silken hands now slid down to touch his midsection, working their way up and under his damp shirt, roving up his bare stomach. Akatsuki jumped, the sensation taking his breath away. "K-Kuro–" but Kuro's lips captured his, cutting off his protest. He tried to pull back but one of Kuro's hands moved from his stomach to his lower back, holding him firmly in place. His knees weak, it was all he could do to not melt into Kuro's kiss, rigidly forcing himself to not become consumed by it. It felt so good… _Please… don't make me push you away…_ But Kuro didn't stop, and the feeling of the man's lips against his was threatening to drag him under. So he pulled back, because he had to. He couldn't let Kuro touch him when he felt so disgusted with himself. He didn't deserve to be touched in this affectionate way, by these perfect hands, by these delicious lips. He'd done nothing but wound Kuro for days, and yet here the noble still stood, still touching him, still loving him, still _trying_. He didn't deserve this…

Kuro froze against him, pulling back slowly, his hands dropping lifelessly to his sides in defeat. "I apologize for startling you," Kuro said quietly, his eyes dead. He felt destroyed, his heart crumpling in his chest. Akatsuki had really pushed him away...

Akatsuki stood still, breathing elevated, goosebumps tingling on his skin. He'd never seen Kuro look so dejected before, and he'd caused that. _No..._

"If you don't want this anymore… if you don't want… me… all you had to do is say so…" Kuro whispered, his voice so forcefully calm and yet full of pain that it clawed at Akatsuki's chest harshly, tearing at him. He brought a hand up over his heart as though to try to smother the unbearable pain. _Kuro… why can't you understand?_

"I don't know what's going on with you, and I've tried to respect you in whatever the hell _this_ is… but I can't…" Kuro's whisper had turned into a hoarse growl, a fierce sound that startled Akatsuki. "Why can't keep from touching you, no matter how hard I try? Is it so wrong that I want to show you how much I love you?! What have I done to make you pull back from me? Tell me Akatsuki… tell me you don't want to be with me, and I'll leave you alone. It's apparent that's what you want, just go ahead and say it!"

Akatsuki stared at him wide eyed. The sheer intensity of the pain in his voice cut through him like a thousand knifes, destroying what was left of his agonized heart. He wanted to cry, to scream, to run… anything to get away from those haunting eyes looking at him like that.

"But you know, you didn't have to be so cruel about it…" Kuro continued, his voice now cynical, almost savage. "Telling me you love me when you didn't mean it, to whose benefit was that? What did you hope to gain from that, if you didn't mean it? Was it just to pacify me?"

"Kuro… I…" Akatsuki started, but Kuro cut him off.

"You know what? Just…" Kuro gritted his teeth, but an exhausted sigh slipped out as he shook his head. "Nevermind… I'm going to get cleaned up." he said. Maybe he should have let Akatsuki explain before flying for that handle like that…. But he suddenly realized he didn't want to hear Akatsuki's explanation. He didn't need it, he already knew what this was. He pushed past Akatsuki and crossed the room, removing his jacket as he went and letting it fall to the floor without caring. He entered the bathroom, unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off as he went, also allowing it to drop and pool on the tile. Grabbing a towel, he used it to dry his damp hair. He did all of this numbly, not even realizing he was doing it. His throat was tight in a vice-like grip, and all of the air had been ripped from his lungs. It was all he could do to not crumple to his knees. He had to momentarily lean against the sink to steady himself. This was killing him… Akatsuki really didn't love him… None of it had been real… Just a momentarily wonderful dream that had to end…

Akatsuki finally did cry, angry tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. He was incredibly frustrated… Kuro just didn't understand… He didn't want to do this, but he had to. He couldn't go on living a life he knew would cause the man he loved to be in danger. He couldn't stand if it he was the reason something happened to him. But the noble's harsh words moments before shot through him, pulsing in him like a sickening heartbeat. They cut him like the crack of a whip. Without realizing it, his feet had carried him to the doorway of the bathroom, watching Kuro dry himself off. Before he knew what he was doing, he pulled the towel from Kuro's hands and pushed him up against the wall hard, the cloth falling to the floor.

"Akatsuki…" Kuro breathed, his eyes wide in surprise. He saw the tears rolling down the silver haired man's perfect face, the darkened eyes shining fiercely. He had just spent the last few moments accusing Akatsuki of being heartless… but tears? Where was this coming from?

"You don't know anything, Kuro!" Akatsuki said angrily, his hands on Kuro's shoulders, his control shattering.

"Oh, I think I know quite a bit more than you give me credit for... " Kuro said dangerously.

"You're an arrogant son-of-a-bitch, you know that?" He didn't really mean it… he was just angry. He was lashing out, he knew that. He just couldn't figure out another way to rage that would make any difference at all. His mind felt blank, empty. Part of him wished his heart was empty too, devoid of feeling. That would make this so much easier…

"Think what you want, but at least I'm honest…" Kuro bit out.

Akatsuki seethed in anger, his teeth gritting together. "God damnit Kuro, you don't get it! You think you know everything about me, that I'm just some open book don't you? If you know everything, then why don't you tell me why I've been like this?"

"Oh no, please, do tell. I want to hear it from you," Kuro shot back at him. This is why he'd brought Akatsuki here after all, why he'd revealed he'd kept the apartment for him. He knew exactly what this was, he just needed to hear the lying ex-human say it. He knew the devastating words would utterly destroy him, but he couldn't remain in this horrible state of limbo. Fighting was better than the numb nothingness that had taken up residence between them.

An angry growl tore through Akatsuki's chest as one of his hands released Kuro's shoulder and pounded against the wall, feeling the tile break and crumble against his hand. He couldn't care less about the damage, but it was all he could do to keep from screaming in frustration. He couldn't do this anymore… He'd made his decision, so why was this so fucking hard?! Every single time in the past few days he'd contemplated leaving, literally lying through his teeth to Kuro and saying he didn't love him to get him to let him go, Kuro would look at him with those gorgeous eyes of his, and his resolve would melt into a puddle at his feet. He was trying to force himself into the last thing in the world he wanted to do. He couldn't leave just like he couldn't stop breathing; Kuro was his oxygen, plain and simple. He both hated and loved this man's hold over him, because he couldn't understand it, but still needed it so desperately. Utterly defeated, his grip on Kuro slackened, limp and exhausted. He hung his head, leaning forward to place it against Kuro's shoulder for support, but he kept the rest of his body where it was, maintaining the distance between them with the only tiny bit of control he still possessed. But the man's warmth felt so good… he wanted it, he needed it… After the roar he'd let slip, his voice was hoarse, and came out in barely more than a whisper. "Don't you see? I don't deserve you... Nothing I'll ever say or do or accomplish in my life is ever going to be good enough to measure up to what you deserve… I'm not worth anything to you... so isn't it better we quit fooling ourselves into thinking that this is anything other than a mistake? Don't you realize that _I'm_ the mistake?"

It was Kuro's turn to stare wide eyed. Akatsuki's chest was shuddering, his whole frame trembling. The anger had all but dissipated, replaced by this broken figure leaning against him, almost as though he couldn't stand without support. He wanted so badly to stop him from speaking, to tell him that everything was going to be alright, and to hug him fiercely until it all just drifted away… But he remained silent, letting him speak on, knowing there had to be more.

"D-don't you understand that every minute you're with m-me, I'm a t-threat to you? They'll come for me, K-Kuro, they already have. We got lucky this time but they'll come again… and when they do, you won't be s-safe." Sobs were rocking Akatsuki before he could stop them, the tears flowing freely now like a tidal wave. He couldn't get enough breath into his lungs, but he kept going. He had to keep going… "This is the only way I can keep you safe… But I… I didn't lie like you think I d-did, I'd never lie to you… I love you, more than there are words to say it, more than there are ways in this w-world to express it… but it's because of that that I… I… I can't…" Kuro's arms were around his shoulders then, pulling him in for what had to be the millionth time, but he'd never wanted them so badly. He'd never sunk into the strong arms like this as he clutched at him, his shuddering breaths drinking in Kuro's soothing scent, the pain of his words ripping through him.

"That's enough…" Kuro whispered soothingly against his neck. "No more, please..." He cradled Akatsuki's head with a gentle hand, sending silent comfort through his fingers. So _this_ has been what all this was about… Oddly enough, he'd half anticipated as much. He knew Akatsuki felt this way, he'd expressed it more than once. The idea that he was somehow a burden, and that he wasn't good enough or didn't deserve love and happiness, it was all ludicrous. But the man's concern for him was overwhelmingly touching, his aching heart swelling with gratitude and fondness. His love was willing to to give up his happiness to try to keep him safe… "You know I can't let you do this…"

Akatsuki buried his face deeper into the crook of Kuro's neck. He shook his head in desperation, gritting his teeth again. "I-it isn't up to you…"

"Like hell it's not," Kuro retorted, lightly brushing Akatsuki's silky hair. "You think I'll just let you walk out of my life without a fight?"

"Y-you have t-to understand…" Akatsuki's whisper was so faint, it caught in his throat.

"I do… but I don't care." Kuro gently pushed Akatsuki back so he could see him, tilting his chin up to expose red eyes and bright cheeks, agony in his features. "Akatsuki… Whatever it is you're trying to run from… please don't run from me… don't hide from me… Whatever you think you're trying to save me from, don't. There is only one thing in this world that I fear, and that is losing you. I couldn't bear it. You think that you are alone in this decision, and that I have no say in whether or not you leave? Think again."

"But–"

"My turn now, my love," Kuro interrupted. He swallowed hard. "My entire existence has been… difficult, to say the least. To admit that I've lived a rather lonely life is a bit of an understatement. I've never truly known love, certainly not from my family." His heart twinged horribly just thinking about memories that seemed so long ago, but were still raw. They still burned deep. "I tried to fill the emptiness with anything I could; the pursuit of knowledge, traveling, my work at Isana Corp… but it was never enough. The emptiness was always there." He smiled a little ruefully, thinking back to the depressing moments he'd almost given up all together. He felt completely and utterly pathetic divulging this kind of vulnerability, but Akatsuki had to know… he had to be honest if was to ever make him understand.

Akatsuki watched Kuro speak, the pain flickering across his features. He'd gathered inklings here and there that the noble hadn't had the best upbringing, but he'd thought that things had gotten better after leaving his parents. He didn't know he'd suffered this much… He and Kuro were alike in this way, the darkness of their past was something they both tried to lock away...

"And then you came, literally stumbling, into my life, the brightest ray of sunshine in an otherwise dark and desolate world." He reached up to lightly run the back of his fingers along Akatsuki's cheek. "Just your presence has given me back pieces of myself I thought I'd lost forever, and sparked so many more new and exciting things I never thought I would have the privilege to feel. Don't you see? It is because of you that I am truly alive for the first time in 264 years. You really think I'm going to give that up just because things get a little difficult? You thoroughly underestimate me." His lips curled up in a little smirk as he brushed along Akatsuki's forehead and down his cheek, pushing his silver hair lightly. "I love you, and nothing, not even the likes of the entire Ministry and Hunter's Association put together, is going to change that. I've told you before that whatever lies ahead of us, we'll take it in stride, _together_. I can't say that I know what our future holds, and frankly I don't care… If I'm with you, then nothing else matters. I don't know what else I can say that will prove that to you…" His fingertips slipped along Akatsuki's face, threading in his hair, Akatsuki unconsciously moving his head slightly to curve into the embrace. "You say you don't deserve me? It is I that does not deserve you, my beautiful Akatsuki… You have saved me, and I will spent the rest of my existence showing you just how much that means to me." The tears were streaming down Akatsuki's face harder now, and he used his thumb to wipe them away. He'd never seen anything so hypnotizing, so endearing. He'd battle to the ends of the earth to ensure this man's happiness, that these tears never flowed again. That he would never feel pain again. "And just know that if you leave, I'll follow you… I'll go wherever you go, because I can't be without you now. I know you're trying to do what you think is right, but we're too deep in this now… you have to know that."

Akatsuki's face crumpled in despair and anguish, and he leaned into Kuro's adoring touch, seeking the comfort it provided. Of course he knew that. It had been the tiny glimmer of saving grace he knew would be waiting here, the reason he couldn't go through with it. He needed Kuro just as much as the man seemed to need him back… Kuro's stubbornness revealed itself as the ace in the hole he didn't he know he'd been hoping for. His love for this man didn't change who or what they were. It sure as hell didn't make any sense, and it didn't make his fears for the future any less real, or present. They'd always be there, lurking like demons in waiting to pounce. But was there a way that their love for each other could just be enough? Could it see them through? Maybe Kuro's radiant light would be enough to keep the darkness away... Finally, throat too tight to speak, he nodded.

"These last few days have been torture, you know…" Kuro said quietly, an echo of the awful pain still resonating in his chest. "I've wanted so badly to hold you, to comfort you, to… touch you." His free hand slid along Akatsuki's side, placing it on his hip, his fingers curling and hooking around him. "Will you let me love you, Akatsuki? Please?"

Kuro's last words were a soft murmur, a pleading sound that caused Akatsuki's throat to burn with remorse, far too tight for him to breathe. He always went weak at the knees when Kuro spoke like this, but this was different. In his own way, the man was begging… how could he possibly ignore that? His resolve was already crumbled at his feet, just like he knew it would. He'd do anything to stop the pain he'd caused, to take it back. It was like Kuro had a gravitational pull, one that his heart, eyes, hands and desires just couldn't ignore as much as he tried. But knew he'd given up _truly_ trying to resist the man's allure a long time ago; it was futile, and all of this pain, all of this acting like he didn't give a damn, it had done nothing except hurt them both. Kuro had a power over him he didn't have the will to disobey, or the desire to anymore. Despite his all fears in their future, in his feelings for Kuro, in everything unknown, he couldn't stop the rush of emotions that brought him in to slip his arms around Kuro's neck, pulling him closer, kissing him urgently. He was so strung out by the emotional distress that he needed something, _anything_ that would take it away. Kuro kissed him back equally as desperately, and he opened his mouth willingly to the brunette's demanding advance, allowing their tongues to play together fervently. Both of Kuro's hands moved to him like magnets, sliding up and down his body with a ferocity that made his blood burn inside him, and in a flash, he found that he was now the one pushed up against the cold wall. He had nowhere to run, nowhere to pull back. There was no escaping this time, but he wouldn't dare. He was ensnared in the noble's taste, his heat, his touch. His knees felt shaky, and he probably would have slunk to the floor had it not been for Kuro's pressure on him. Kuro must have sensed this because suddenly his hands slid down his sides to his hips, and he felt himself being hoisted up the wall, the man's strong hands and his own grip around the brunette's neck the only thing keeping him aloft. His surprised breath panted out against Kuro's lips, his shirt sliding up and the ice cold tiles pressing into the small of his back. Kuro's hands moved from his hips to under his thighs, pulling his legs up and around either side of his own hips, so he was forced to wrap them around Kuro's waist to support himself. "K-Kuro!" his voice came out in an embarrassing little squeal.

Kuro pressed deliciously against Akatsuki's lithe body, trapped against the tiles. He noticed the man's legs were trembling in his hands. "You don't want me to put you down, do you?" He could feel Akatsuki's emotions spinning out of control, with lust, confusion and fear all spiraling together. He knew he should take it easy, but he was finding it difficult to keep his own desires under control, his own lust and desperation to touch him rattling the bars of its cage. He couldn't stop this even if he'd wanted to.

Akatsuki, his head spinning dizzily at all the scattered thoughts and sensations swirling around inside him, shook his head before he knew what he was really saying. This had not been his intention… but intent didn't seem to matter in the slightest. He was ensnared all the same. Kuro kissed him again, pressing if possible still closer to him, spreading his legs wider so his only option was to keep them locked around his waist. He felt the pulse of their heartbeats blending together, both wildly out of control. Kuro was just as keyed up as he was, that much was obvious. Was Kuro as scared of this as he was? Was Kuro fighting against himself as he was, forcing himself to give in to his desires rather than battle with them? Did Kuro hate him as much as he hated himself? He threaded his fingers into Kuro's hair at the back of his neck, pulling gently to bring him closer, intensifying the kiss again, clinging desperately to the only thing in this world that felt real to him. He didn't deserve to feel this good, not after what he'd done...

But Kuro was fighting a battle within himself, one he could feel himself losing quickly. He could feel Akatsuki's thick walls crumbling, his own actions tearing them down one brick at a time. But should he be? He loved Akatsuki so incredibly much, but so much had happened in the last few minutes, emotions flying, hearts aching and burning for each other… Was this all happening too fast? He was rapidly approaching the point that he didn't know if he could come back from, so deep in it now that it would only take hearing the words from Akatsuki to make him stop. Unwilling to break the connection between their mouths, he tentatively opened the one sided connection between their minds. _"Akatsuki?"_ Akatsuki jumped a little in his arms, and he took that as a sign he'd heard him. _"Do you want me to stop?"_ He felt Akatsuki shake his head once, still not breaking their lips' embrace. _"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable by any of this, so whenever it gets to be too much for you, just tell me, okay?"_

Akatsuki shivered, the feeling of Kuro's earnest voice directly in his mind ran down his spine like a shock wave. All he could manage was a strangled "mhm", and then a little gasp when, for at his acceptance, Kuro had slid his hands back up his body, under his shirt again and over his stomach. He'd never been this hot before, he felt like his skin would burst into flame. Just when he thought he couldn't take another second, Kuro eased up on the pressure keeping him pinned to the wall, and he had to wrap his legs more firmly around his waist again to keep from falling. Kuro grabbed his thighs again, moving backwards and out of the bathroom into the main living area. He crossed to the other side of the room where the door to his bedroom stood.

Pushing the ajar door open with his foot so he didn't have to take his hands off his precious cargo, they entered another nearly pitch black room, the only light again coming from the moonlight streaming in from the window. Finally breaking their kiss with one last lick of Akatsuki's bottom lip, he began to taste down the man's jaw and neck so he could look around the room a bit. It was tiny, with nothing more than a chest-of-drawers to his right near the door, a closet on one wall, and two beds that took up the majority of the space in the room. The bigger of the two beds lay closest to the door, and he made a beeline for it, gently lowering Akatsuki onto his back, still working his lips and tongue in patterns all along his throat and collarbone. The ex-human was practically panting under his caresses, his chest rising and falling quickly. He could hear his heartbeat beating too loudly, too erratically. He slowed the intensity in his movements. "I'm sorry," he murmured aloud this time. "I'm going too fast. I can stop?"

Akatsuki made to answer, but opening his eyes, his attention was ripped away by the sight in the other corner of the room. There lay a smaller bed, with a blue comforter and a stack of colorful pillows upon it. A 'Get Well Soon' teddy bear lay propped against the pile of pillows. Tacked up on the walls around the bed were a collection of pictures, colorful drawings, newspaper clippings and magazine pages, a collage of a young teenager's life, his brother's life. His eyes fell upon one picture in particular, one of two silver haired boys captured in a moment of laughter, the younger with chocolate syrup smeared on his face. A large lump caught in his throat. "Kuro… I…"

Kuro pulled back, looking at Akatsuki's distressed expression in alarm. "What is it?" He followed Akatsuki's gaze over to the other side of the room, taking in the scene. This must have been Ishino's bed. He felt intense sorrow rise in Akatsuki's aura, and his heart ached for his love. This had to be incredibly difficult, he couldn't even imagine. And for that entire month during his transformation, he'd had to sleep right across from this, the empty bed that should have held his brother haunting him mercilessly. He'd been incredibly insensitive to not realize there was a reason this room had two beds… "Akatsuki, I'm sorry. I didn't even think... "

Akatsuki smiled a little wistfully. He wasn't yet at a place where thinking about his brother wouldn't upset him, and he didn't think he'd ever get there. The memories of their life together would always burn, he had to accept that. But he couldn't think about that right now. He couldn't let the grief consume him. "It's okay," he said softly, turning his attention back to Kuro, the man still kneeling above him. "I'm fine."

"We don't have to stay here. If it's too hard, we can leave–"

"No, please, it's okay," Akatsuki reassured, his hands still clinging to the back of Kuro's neck.

"If you're sure... " Kuro said, and Akatsuki nodded. "Then just keep your eyes on me, okay? Nothing else exists in this world… just you and me." He caressed Akatsuki's cheek with the back of his hand. "I love you."

Akatsuki, little tears collecting in the corner of his eyes, nodded again. He didn't dare disobey the order, gazing with adoration into his favorite color, crimson tinted honey. Kuro had a way of making him feel so incredibly safe, he knew everything was going to be alright. All the anger, suffering, humiliation, it was all washed away now, replaced with Kuro's bright light and heat growing inside him. "I love you…" The words burned inside his chest, because he'd never meant them more than he did right here, right now. Kuro kissed him tenderly, their lips moving together so seamlessly. How on earth he'd thought he could ever leave him, he had no idea.

Kuro, eager to taste more of Akatsuki, began to push his still slightly damp shirt up his torso, his fingers playing along the skin as he went. The man beneath his fingertips felt so good, smooth and soft, but firm too as he roved over the glorious well defined muscle structures. His touches had Akatsuki's back arching into him, and he easily pushed the shirt up even more. A blushing Akatsuki got the hint and hesitantly raised his arms, allowing Kuro to pull his shirt up and over his arms and head, only breaking their kiss for that brief half second before diving back in eagerly. Akatsuki looked so beautiful, his hair slightly messed from the shirt, his lips bright pink from their activity.

Kuro moved to the side to pleasure the his lover's neck more, suckling and playfully nipping at his neck. Kuro watched as each of the little marks he made on the perfect pale skin erupted a soft pink, then slowly faded. Akatsuki made little noises in his throat, his breath catching every time his fangs gently grazed his flesh. It was an awful and amazing kind of torture; the ex-human's skin tasted so unbelievably good, nearly irresistible, and the longer he spent tasting the delicious flesh, the more his fangs ached to taste the pumping blood he could feel just beneath. He fought the urge, and moved down away from the temptation to kiss Akatsuki's chest. His own chest grazed against Akatsuki's abdomen as he slid down, and he felt the man's breathing increase in speed, his chest and stomach gently heaving. Excited to pleasure his lover even more, he gently used his tongue to play with his erect left nipple.

The moment Kuro's tongue flicked out against him, Akatsuki arched his back and tilted his head back against the pillow, his mouth falling open in a silent moan. Sucking in a shuddering breath, his hands at the nape of Kuro's neck fisted more tightly in his hair. He'd never been pleasured like this before, never having been intimate in this way with anyone. He didn't even know he'd like being touched like this. Part of him was terrified by how amazing this felt, Kuro's soft tongue swirling and marking little patterns around his chest, occasionally coming back to flick his nipple, then moving on for more licks and kisses all around it. He was slightly embarrassed too by just how easy this seemed; Kuro was playing him like a harp, pulling sensations from him he didn't even know he could feel. He was out of his mind with new and blossoming awareness of just how good his body could feel, and that added to his anxiety, but also his desire. When Kuro sucked the whole nub up into his mouth, delicately biting on the tip, Akatsuki let out a soft moan, letting the embarrassing little sound slip out before he could stop himself. He could hardly breathe, his head spinning in pure delight. Kuro chuckled against his skin, the vibrations sending jolts of new pleasure through him. "Kur...o…" Every inch of his skin was on fire.

Kuro lifted his head slightly to look at Akatsuki, admiring the silver head tilted back with closed eyes and mouth open, excited that just the tiniest bit of his handiwork had gained such a glorious response. "Yes, my love?" He brought his hand up to touch Akatsuki's right nipple this time, running his fingertip around the areola in circles, then finally taking the little bud between his thumb and forefinger, earning another jolt and sharp inhale from the lithe man beneath him.

"You… aahh!" Akatsuki couldn't manage to speak another word as Kuro began to gently twist his fingers, pinching his flesh between them. _Holy shit… this feels incredible._ He was having to hold back whimpers and moans, finally biting his lip so none of them snuck out. With each new touch, his stomach felt tighter and tighter, the heat coursing through him mounting. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He was slowly but purposefully being driven crazy with every light touch against new, unexplored territory. Kuro was deliberately drawing this out, seemingly wanting to pleasure him as much as he possibly could. But he couldn't say he minded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," Kuro said in a playfully mischievous tone, his tongue lapping out and twirling around Akatsuki's now bright pink and swollen nub. "You'll have to speak up."

"You'r-re teasing m-me," Akatsuki said breathlessly, tilting his head forward to look down at Kuro, whose amber eyes were sparkling with barely controlled lust in a wicked little smirk.

"And aren't you enjoying it?" Kuro asked in the same tone, his finger spiraling around the nipple, running outward in larger circles around Akatsuki's chest, and swirling back in. He dipped down again and took the left nub up into his mouth again, biting it firmly, pulling on it.

"Y-yes… but…" Akatsuki said, but he didn't have a chance to finish.

Kuro lifted himself up back on all fours, crawling forward to kiss Akatsuki again, letting his tongue slide over his full bottom lip, gently sucking it into his mouth and biting it ever so carefully so his aroused fangs didn't pierce the flesh. Akatsuki's breath came out in a surprised little huff against his face. "I'm sorry I'm playing with you so much…" Kuro said as he let go of Akatsuki's lip. "I was just trying to see how much pleasure you can take." He smiled devilishly then. "But it's alright, you'll be undone soon enough." Akatsuki's eyes grew wide, the amethyst color mixing so perfectly with the silver hue, with just a tiniest hint of red lust. He saw the excited fear festering in them. He was determined to watch them turn deep red with need.

Akatsuki stared up into the brunette's amber eyes, the irises of which were now permeated with even more delicious looking crimson. There was a tenor to Kuro's words that had him thrumming from fear and excitement. Despite the desire racing through his veins, there was a small part of him that did want Kuro to stop, a piece of him still deeply frightened at what this pleasure meant, what their actions here meant. It had been one thing to say the words 'I love you', which was insanely difficult in itself, but a completely separate matter to enact physical love. That part of him that shied away from their intimacy had dwindled over time, but it was almost completely diminished now. The last few days of pain, and their conversation just minutes ago, seemed so far away now. The fact that he wished he could hold Kuro so close he could feel every inch of him, and pleasure him in return, only solidified for him that this was right, no matter how wrong it felt. He wanted this… he _needed_ this. He barely knew it himself, but he had to trust the fire blazing inside him.

Kuro kissed him again and again, moving back and forth from his lips to his cheek, down his jaw and back to his mouth, tasting his lover urgently over and over. He let one of his knees move forward slightly, brushing against Akatsuki's still slightly open legs. Akatsuki jumped a little but settled back, and he pressed again, more firmly this time, gently grinding his knee. Akatsuki stifled a moan, Kuro felt it against their kiss. He continued to grind his knee gently as he ran his hands slowly from Akatsuki's chest, down over his abs, and stopped just above his pant line, running a finger along the top of the fabric. Breath hitched in Akatsuki's throat, and the brunette continued, listening as his lover's panting became erratic again. His hand stopped at the catch of the jeans which he undid it with a quick motion as he moved to suckle on his ear, flicking the silver earrings playfully, earning another soft little moan.

Akatsuki's mind was reeling, unable to make total sense of what was happening, the true weight of this settled down upon him. Kuro sat up, watching him intently while pulling down his jeans, leaving his underwear on. Each little graze of fingers on newly exposed skin had his heart pounding even harder, waves of pleasure flooding him. Kuro wriggled the fabric down off his thighs, then his calves, and finally, by pulling off his shoes, he let the jeans fall off over his feet. Akatsuki watched as another one of his items of clothing was tossed to the foor. This was really happening… His thoughts battled with his body's reactions, part of him wishing Kuro would move faster, part of him wanting it all to just slow down so he could get a handle the sensory overload and make sense of what it all meant. The most intimate part of him, a region never been touched by another, was about to be exposed to Kuro; that had his anxiety spiking again. But his desire was so sparked, at this point, could he have said no even if he'd wanted to? He would have resisted if this wasn't truly what he wanted, right? But instead, he needed so badly for Kuro to touch him more, his scorching skin aching for it, he thought he might go crazy. Other parts of him ached for it as well, straining at the thin fabric the brunette was stroking lightly.

Kuro's thoughts mirrored Akatsuki's; This is really happening… Kuro hooked his thumb under the elastic waistband of Akatsuki's dark grey boxer briefs, sliding it along the length of his body with the faintest touch along his stomach. It had Akatsuki's ab muscles jerking under his finger with just one pass, the tiniest of whimpers escaping him. He looked up from his task to see Akatsuki watching him, grey eyes wide and cheeks bright pink. He felt his excitement mount just seeing the pleasure on his beloved's face, his pulse now thrumming in his ears. He'd craved this for so long, the chance to pleasure his Akatsuki in every way he knew how. He'd held in his feelings and desires for so long now, it felt like he could finally breathe, even if his body didn't know it, his breath almost as erratic as Akatsuki's. Still moving slowly, he inched the underwear down, watching his lover's silver head fell back against the pillow again, breath coming in difficulty as it made little noises in his throat, his hands grabbing fistfuls of the bedspread. After a moment, the man's full and impressive arousal was present, Kuro deliberately fingering down his thighs as he pulled the garment down and off, adding it to the discarded pile. Kuro couldn't take his eyes off Akatsuki's member, twitching as his caresses around the man's legs had him jerking and moaning quietly in his throat. He appraised his lover lying naked for the first time before him. It was a glorious sight, pale skin practically glowing in the light from the moon, defined muscles tensing as he groped at the bed beneath him, chest heaving. Kuro could barely contain himself. He needed this man desperately, in every sense of the word.

Kneeling between his love's glorious legs, he dripped down and, breathing in the delicious scent of Akatsuki's arousal, laid a feather-light kiss on the tip. He heard as Akatsuki's breath choked in his throat, hitching as he continued to trail his mouth down the hard shaft, barely touching. Nearly reaching the bottom, he flicked out his tongue and let it gently glide back up, earning a true moan from his lover. Kuro looked up to see him biting his lip to try to keep it in, to no avail. With a swift motion, he slid his mouth down onto his beloved's delicious head, just taking in the tip as he swirled his tongue all around it. Another full and erotic moan graced his ears as he began to take more into his mouth, moving agonizingly slowly all the way down, consuming all he could of Akatsuki into his mouth, the rock-hard tip of which soon hitting the back of his throat.

Akatsuki's mind had completely blanked, the feel of Kuro's mouth so hot around him he couldn't breathe, his eyes closed tightly to keep the room from spinning. It was all he could do to keep his hips still against the bed, needing desperately to feel more. He didn't think he could burn any brighter, but Kuro began moving his head up and down, keeping with the agonizingly slow and steady pace. He groaned, the guttural sound resonating in his throat. Kuro's hands slid along his body, one ghosting up his stomach and the other fingering down his thigh, causing him to twitch under the soft caresses. After only a little while of this however, Kuro pulled up, releasing him from the warm cavern of his mouth, only using his tongue now to trail patterns up and down his shaft. When the heat didn't surround him again, he started to become slightly impatient and frustrated, arching his back desperately upward in search of contact and warmth, fighting with Kuro's hands pushing him downward. He knew Kuro was going slow on purpose, to draw this experience out as long as could, to tease him and pleasure him fully. It was mind-blowingly beautiful and sensual and he loved every moment of it, but he found himself craving more. The blinding torture had him aching. Kuro seemed to get the hint, and returned to his flesh with a little excited moan, beginning to move up and down it with more urgency, his tip hitting the man's throat with each descent. The relieved embarrassing little moans grew louder in Akatsuki's throat, but he just couldn't help it; this felt so incredibly good.

Kuro increased his speed slightly, delighted that Akatsuki was reacting so beautifully to his ministrations. The little gasps and moans were exquisite music to his ears, and he craved to hear more. He wanted to hear Akatsuki moan his name and scream in pleasure, truly undone. He felt his own need rising swiftly with each little sound, driving him completely insane. _Just a little longer, Kuro… it won't be long now._ He grasped Akatsuki's hips tightly, forcing them to stay down against the bed, not allowing him to buck his hips upward as he bobbed his head rhythmically. He was in control of this. He felt Akatsuki fight against his pressure, squirming helplessly. The man was close; he could feel it, he could smell it, he could taste it. Bringing his lover to his limit was proving to be incredibly satisfying and exhilarating, and he didn't intend on stopping anytime soon, allowing it to feed his desire. He craved to see Akatsuki writhe in pleasure over and over.

Akatsuki was indeed very close, Kuro's actions sending thrills of pure electricity sparking through his groin and stomach. The pure delight was pulling noises from him he would have been extremely embarrassed by had he given a damn. He whimpered desperately, aching to find release only Kuro could give him. But to his dismay, Kuro decreased his pace, moving far too slow for how burning hot he was, eventually coming to a complete stop and pulling upward away from him again, removing the pressure from his hips. He whimpered and moaned more, desperate now. "N-ahhhh… Kur-r...o… please…" he pleaded. He heard Kuro chuckle devilishly, the sound vibrating against his flesh. He lifted his head to look at him, but at that moment, Kuro claimed all of him again in a fluid motion, deeper than he ever had before. Kuro's throat was so tight, and before he knew what was happening, Kuro swallowed around him. The constrictions around his tip had his head tilted back with a helpless cry, his hands once clutching the bedspread now fisting in Kuro's dark hair. His stomach muscles were so taut, acting like a rubber band being twisted over and over, tightening with each passing second. He felt like he was going to snap. "Kuro… I'm… I…" but he couldn't finish the sentence as Kuro swallowed around him again. Only twice more, and he was cumming hard, white-hot agonizing pleasure rocking him to his very core. His eyes clamped shut as he cried out, waves of unimaginable bliss rippling one after another through him, scorching him. He came into Kuro's throat, unconsciously bucking his hips to feel the last little bits of friction against his burning skin, his ragged breath and moans quaking in his chest. The man's pressure on his feverishly moving body increased again, holding him down, and the brunette head pulled back slightly, drinking up every bit of pleasure he had to give. His skilled tongue worked its way up, playing as it went, making Akatsuki shiver.

Kuro leaned up, Akatsuki's grip on his hair now moving to his shoulders, his hands trembling. It had been so erotic watching, listening, feeling his lover come undone at the seams under his actions. But he needed more. His own demand was becoming quite unbearable, his tense muscles and flaming skin aching to be touched in return. He knelt closer between Akatsuki's spread legs, coming down to kiss the man fully and intensely, biting his lip and tugging on it lightly, teasingly. "You'll have to be a little more careful next time," he said in a husky whisper, moving down to the man's jaw and running kisses along it and down his neck. "You don't want to choke me, do you?"

"S-sorry…" Akatsuki breathed, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath, little tingling waves still pulsing in his orgasm's wake. It had been his first, and it had been absolutely incredible. His entire body felt weak and limp against the mattress. But Kuro's words 'next time' had his still zinging desire racing. His foggy mind registered Kuro's voice; it sounded so playful, so sexy, so… _happy_ … He hadn't realized it, but it was something he hasn't heard much of in the last few days, and he'd missed this note in his voice more than he'd known.

"And I really hate to say this, but you're going to have to be a little more quiet. These walls are paper thin; I don't think you want your neighbors to hear what we're doing in here." Kuro's voice was teasing, but there was a wild look in Akatsuki's eyes as he looked around, apparently having been so wrapped up that he'd forgotten where they were. His gorgeous silver headed lover caught his lower lip in his teeth in a little worried expression, and let out another little "Sorry". It was so innocent in the aftermath of their passion, it was utterly adorable, and so alluring. "Of course, I don't have any problem with it at all. I quite enjoy all your little noises," Kuro purred, dipping down toward his ear, kissing just beneath it. "In fact, they excite me." He bit down on Akatsuki's neck, not nearly hard enough to break the skin but hard enough to solicit a gasp and a groan from his beloved. "Hmmm… On second thought… nevermind about being quiet. I need _more_..." His hand slid back down and ended around Akatsuki's semi-hard shaft, trailing his fingertips along it's length. This earned him another little moan. He grasped Akatsuki fully, waking the flesh again quickly.

Akatsuki groaned in his throat as Kuro's skilled hand worked him, quickly pulling blood and desire back to his aching arousal, so tender from their last encounter that he was soon panting again, squirming beneath the strokes. The man continued biting and suckling of his neck; he'd been momentarily afraid when Kuro's teeth had bitten, but it'd been gentle enough not to break skin, but hard enough to draw delicious pleasure. At this rate, he'd be wrung out again, faster this time, the sensitivity if possible heightened the second time around. He was still so keyed up, his blood felt like burning wildfire running rampant. But Kuro seemed to gather this from his speedy reactions, because he slowed and soon let go, moving down his body to mouth his throat, his collarbone, his chest, and returning his attention to his erect nipple, biting onto it.

At the same moment, Akatsuki felt Kuro's hand slip further down, trailing lightly across his buttocks for a while, then moving inward to ghost around his back opening in little circular motions. The long fingers were wet and slippery; he hadn't noticed with his head to the side and eyes closed in bliss, but Kuro must have licked his own fingers before moving back down. He tensed, the awkward unfamiliar sensation against his entrance had him frightened again. Did Kuro really mean to….? No... he couldn't… What they'd just done was crazy enough… But of course he did. That's what was happening here, after all. Kuro intended to make love to him, but he was scared out of his mind.

Kuro could sense Akatsuki's trepidation as his intention became clear, and he knew exactly why. He slowed his finger, retracting it, taking both of his hands and running them lightly up the man's thighs. "Akatsuki, my love, look at me." Akatsuki turned his head and looked at him, the fear flickering in the grey orbs before he could keep it in check. Kuro saw it, of course, he saw everything. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. If you're not ready for this, or you don't–"

Akatsuki shook his head, stopping Kuro's words. All his human instincts, quieter than usual from being squashed by darker vampiric ones, were screaming that this was wrong, that he shouldn't want any of this. He'd done his best to hold those thoughts at bay until now, trying to force them away into the dark recesses of his mind. But they couldn't help but resurface now; he was about to have sex with another man. This was a kind of act he'd never in a million years given thought to before meeting Kuro, but it'd crossed his mind more than once since meeting the beautiful, sensual noble, despite his efforts to keep the thoughts away. He was indeed terrified, but also completely enthralled by the idea of becoming one with Kuro in a way he'd never been with anyone else. This wasn't just any man, this was Kuro, his Kuro. He'd given his life and his heart to the vampire, so this was just another part of that. He was ready to love and be loved in every way he knew how, and in all others ways that Kuro could show him. "I want to… I want… _you_...", he barely managed the whisper, the words almost getting lodged in his tight throat. He didn't understand them, but there they were.

Kuro's heart swelled with those simple words, and they broke the tiny thread of restraint he'd been grasping so tightly. He'd prayed Akatsuki wouldn't have told him to stop, because he wasn't all that sure he could've, had the man asked him to. His desire was becoming frantic at this point, an almost primal quality clawing it's way into his chest. His vampiric instincts were thrumming darkly, but he kept them at bay, knowing how gentle he needed to be. He leaned in to kiss Akatsuki for what felt like the hundredth time, but it didn't seem to be enough. No matter how many delicious kisses, tender embraces and intimate moments like these they would share, it'd never be enough for him to get his fill of this man. Not daring to break the kiss, he quickly reached down and stripped himself of his remaining clothing, the only barrier left between them. Their mouths moving together in intense fervor, he, slowly but with meaning, pressed the length of his entire body against Akatsuki, allowing their hips and heat to mold together. Akatsuki gasped softly against his lips. "You're safe with me…" he thought in the most loving tone he could.

Akatsuki knew the words to be true, Kuro's sincerity always ringing clear and true. He was always safe with Kuro, even in the beginning. He trusted this man implicitly, something he didn't think he could admit aloud, but it was there, despite his efforts to refute that previously. The man's hands came up to cup his face and twist in his hair as they entangled themselves, taut bodies seemingly melting into each other. Kuro's body felt so good against his, and if he thought the heat engulfing him had driven him insane before, it was nothing compared to now. With Kuro pressed against him this close, he physically couldn't draw breath into his lungs, but that was fine by him. He was perfectly happy slowly drowning in this, willingly allowing his head to spin, adding to the delicious intoxicating fever. He could have spent eternity like this. But all too soon, Kuro broke their kiss and eased up just a fraction, enough for him to take a breath, and he gasped softly. He protested with a little whimpering groan at the lost contact, but the look in Kuro's eyes stopped him and all he could do was watch. Kuro had taken the hand caressing his face and was using it to trail fingertips along his lips, gently pushing inward, requesting entrance into his mouth. He obliged, and Kuro's index and middle finger slipped in. Kuro moved his fingers gently in and out, and he swirled his tongue around the tips of the noble's soft fingers. Kuro sucked in his breath with a little hiss at his suggestive little licks. He knew what Kuro was doing, even if the thought of it had him panting even harder with nervous little thrills. Kuro retracted his fingers, now coated with saliva. With one last little hesitant kiss, he moved back down toward Akatsuki's lower half. Akatsuki closed his eyes, his hands coming up to rest on Kuro's shoulders in a reassuring albeit anxious way.

Kuro's chest was heaving with excitement, his lover beneath him such a delicious and compelling vision of temptation. His arousal was throbbing agonizingly, seeking desperate release. He knelt back a little to gain access to Akatsuki's entrance again, running his slick index finger around it in the same circular motion as before. He felt Akatsuki tense at his touch again, but he used his other hand to gently squeeze his thigh comfortingly. He gently began to push his finger into the little puckered hole, but Akatsuki stiffened more and twitched away slightly. "Hey, it's okay…" Kuro said quietly, sending soothing waves through his hand into his love. "I'll make you feel good, I promise…" He pushed in further past the first knuckle, then the second, and finally his whole finger had been swallowed. Akatsuki's hips were making little squirming movements, obviously uncomfortable by the sensation, so his hand remained still for a few moments to allow him time to adjust. But he didn't know how much longer he had until he completely lost it. With every passing second, his need grew ever stronger, a twisted and hungry desire to just take Akatsuki without this necessary prepping was gnawing slowly at him. But he'd never do that. He forced it back harshly. After another devastatingly long moment, he started moving his finger, slowly in and out, feeling every inch of Akatsuki clench around his digit.

Akatsuki tried to still his shuddering, but Kuro's finger inside him felt odd, he unconsciously wanted to shy away from the pressure. He kept his eyes shut tight so Kuro couldn't see the fear in them. It didn't exactly hurt, but it felt so weird. "Are you alright?" he heard Kuro ask in a slightly trembling voice. At his voice, Akatsuki reluctantly opened his eyes to look at him. The brunette's eyes were concerned, but also filled to the brim with barely suppressed need, and he felt the taut tension in his aura. Kuro was taking this slow for him, which he appreciated immensely, but his resistance and inability to just relax and let it happen seemed to be killing the noble. He both loved and hated that about Kuro, always concerned about his wellbeing, sometimes too much so. But here he was, presented with a golden opportunity to make him happy, to please him in return, and he was being a chicken shit. He breathed slowly, forcing a deep and long inhale of air to pass through his lungs. It calmed him. He forced himself to stop squirming, nodding for Kuro to continue.

The muscles of Akatsuki's thigh beneath Kuro's hand seemed to calm somewhat, and he squeezed it gently in encouragement. He moved his hand there and leaned down to kiss where it'd been, trailing little kisses up his lover's leg, toward his abdomen and upward, feeling the man tremble beneath each touch. He kissed all along the length of Akatsuki's body, finally reaching his mouth and kissed hungrily, capturing his lips fully and somewhat forcefully, determined to distract him from what was happening below. It worked, more than a little. Akatsuki's body responded to his kiss by curving upward into him, seeking the contact. As he placed loving attention to his mouth, Kuro wrapped his free hand around Akatsuki's erection, full and throbbing once more, and began to slide his closed fist up and down. Akatsuki breathed a moan into their kiss, pressed against him so deliciously. All the while, Kuro continued to move his finger within Akatsuki, and the man barely flinched as he inserted a second, opening and separating them in order to stretch as well as pleasure. Akatsuki seemed to have forgotten all about this necessary but uncomfortable prepping, moaning under all of the added service, which had been his hope. Lavishing his beloved was just a lovely bonus to the distraction it served. When he felt like Akatsuki's entrance was open enough to allow it, he slipped a third finger into the mix, pressing harder and more fervently into the clenching heat.

Akatsuki gasped, eyes flying open. With the addition to the third finger, things started to feel a whole lot different. It was starting to hurt, his hole truly stretching now to accommodate another of Kuro's long digits. But he couldn't stop, not now. He pushed past the pain, focusing on the way the tips of Kuro's fingers were curling inside him, grazing a little sensitive patch of nerves he had never known existed, places he'd never in his wildest dreams imagined he's want to be touched, bringing them vibrantly to life. The pain seemed to add a new element to it; harsh rawness entangled with the bright sparks of pleasure every time the brunette's skilled fingers touched unexplored places within him. He felt like he was some sort of sadist, finding enjoyment in the torment. This had to be what being bitten was like, pain and pleasure mixing until there wasn't a definable line between them anymore. It was agonizingly beautiful. This felt so intensely wrong, like he wasn't supposed to be enjoying this as much as he was. He shouldn't want this… but at this moment he didn't care.

With an abnormally rough push from Kuro's fingers, Akatsuki gasped again and accidentally bit down on Kuro's bottom lip, still ravishing his mouth. His fangs sunk into the flesh, earning a hissed growl that evolved into a moan. He made to exclaim an apology for his carelessness, but the taste of Kuro's blood against his tongue stole and demanded his attention, bloodlust blossoming and engulfing him completely in his sensitive state. He retracted his fangs but still clung to the destroyed lip and sucked exquisite blood from it, pulling as gently as he could while trying to keep the full force of the bloodlust at bay. But it threatened to consume him as his head swam, pulling him under the surface of thought and reason. Kuro's hands had stilled for a fraction when he'd been bitten, but they were now moving feverishly fast against and within him, both men panting against each other. With each thrust of Kuro's fingers, the ultra-sensitive spot within him was grazed, and he was practically thrashing against the bed. It felt so good… Kuro tasted so unbelievable...

Kuro couldn't take another minute of this delectable torture. Hesitation had turned into raw hunger with each passing second. He had never been so aroused in all of his existence, the presence of it pounding desperately in his ears. He was panting, heat burning rampant through every part of him. He removed his fingers from within Akatsuki, whose breathy moans and pants turned into whines at their loss. He grasped his own pounding arousal, and pulling back from Akatsuki's lips only long enough to lather his other hand's fingers in saliva and blood from his own mouth, which he used to coat the tip of himself as lubrication. He wished he had something better, but this was the best he could do at the moment. He squared himself between Akatsuki's legs, grasping the underside of his thighs tightly, spreading his legs to their limit. But before he could do anything, a surprising carnal growl slipped from Akatsuki's throat as the man propped himself up to reach his lips again, taking them possessively, tasting around his healing bottom lip with his tongue. The sound sent an electrifying shock down Kuro's spine, and his hips jerked forward of their own accord, pressing his tip against Akatsuki's entrance. He had intended to take this part slow as well, but his control was at the end of its tether. He had to have him, now. Pushing in with as much restraint as he could muster, his breath came out in a delighted hiss, the tightness overwhelming. Oh God… Akatsuki's mouth fell from his as his silver head snapped back, a strangled cry filling the room.

"Ahh! K-Kuro!" Akatsuki couldn't breathe, as though there wasn't any room left in his body for air with Kuro's length filling him inch by agonizing inch. But the pain was bearable, somehow not at all as bad as he expected it be. But he still unconsciously writhed against the bed, not in an attempt to get away, but to get used to the strange sensation. He gritted his teeth when Kuro pushed in the last little bit, claiming him completely. Kuro was inside him… Despite everything else that had led up to this moment, this felt the most like the crossing point, the point of no return. He couldn't explain it, but his nerves spiked again. Vulnerability wasn't his strong suit, and it was taking quite a bit of effort to allow himself to be. He turned his head fully to the side against the pillow, praying Akatsuki wouldn't see his traitorously heated face. But of course, he did. "Akatsuki, look at me," he heard Kuro say for the second time that night. He turned reluctantly to look at the brunette, lust drenched amber eyes meeting his. The noble released one his thighs and brought a hand up to his face, wiping his thumb along his flaming cheeks.

Kuro remained completely buried inside Akatsuki, allowing him to get used to him, but also allowing himself to keep hold of whatever remnant of control he could, his whole body trembling. He thought he'd done a good enough job at prepping him, but he was quite a bit bigger than his fingers, even three of them… He was hurting his beloved… "I can ...stop if you want me to…" he said breathlessly, although very seriously doubting that he actually could. If he had to force himself, he could pick his composure back up and retreat, but only with great sacrifice and will of the mind. Stopping now would be the world's cruelest tease, but he would do it for Akatsuki if he had to. He had to force himself to not physically quiver with need.

"No, I'm f-fine…" Akatsuki said even more breathlessly. He couldn't back out now, not after they'd come this far. He'd never do that to Kuro; he could see it in his pleading eyes, the fierce need. He tentatively wrapped his legs around Kuro's hips, hooking his ankles around his back. The action has forced him to move his hips higher, the movement also unintentionally bringing Kuro even closer to him, their hips now completely flush, and the new angle felt slightly better. This time, the motion didn't cause pain, but instead, a jerk of intense sensation shot up his spine and through his legs. He gasped and it turned into a deep moan, his chest shuddering.

"Then… don't look away from me…" Kuro said quietly. There was no plea now; it was more of a possessive dominance, one that caught and held Akatsuki's attention, sending thrills through him that only had half to do with their physical connectedness. Kuro's eyes were so intense, they kept him grounded, as though nothing else existed in this whole world of theirs except him. He wouldn't dare look away, enthralled in his lover's eyes, a darkening garnet color now, pupils dilated in his desire.

Kuro began to move, pulling out of Akatsuki and thrusting back in with a slow fluid motion, his breath escaping in a huff. Akatsuki's head leaned back and his mouth fell open as he inhaled sharply, his eyelids fluttering but they didn't close. The eye contact added an extra level of intimacy that pleased Kuro deeply as he performed another pull and thrust. Akatsuki's heat was radiating through him, every inch of him surrounded by it. He was intoxicated by everything about the man beneath him; the hooded yet bright eyes, full lips parted as delicious breathy sounds played from the mouth, naked skin flushed pink in his desire. The way his silver hair was splayed across the pillow and his hands clenched in the bedding beneath them made him look helpless, his body jerking each time Kuro plunged forward. It was quite the sight to behold. It felt so unbelievably wonderful, he needed more of it, but he forced himself with agonizing effort to move slowly, claiming Akatsuki in measured strokes. His hands moved from Akatsuki's thighs to his hips, digging his fingertips in, pulling him closer each time he drove home. Akatsuki… my Akatsuki...

Every time Kuro thrust into Akatsuki, his length hit against the same place his fingers had curled against, and Akatsuki's breath hitched each time, the intensity firing through him rampant and white-hot. The noble's hands on him were gripping his hips tightly, almost bruisingly, but somehow it didn't feel tight enough. This felt more incredible than he ever thought it could, he couldn't even remember what it was he'd been afraid of. At a particularly deep and hard plunge that took him completely, Akatsuki released the bedding and lifted his arms to grab hold of Kuro's shoulders, clinging desperately to him for purchase. Kuro was his rock, his anchor, the dark amber eyes boring into him fiercely, dilated pupils and red irises mirroring each other's.

Suddenly, Kuro grabbed him more tightly and lifted him from the bed, his hands moving around to his back to hoist him up so he was now straddling him, the man's legs spread wide beneath him. He'd kept his grip on Kuro's shoulders as he was lifted, his nails digging in deeper in his surprise. Kuro hadn't separated them, and Kuro's new half sitting half kneeling position had allowed him to penetrate even deeper, a sensation that had Akatsuki gasping and Kuro hissing in satisfaction. Before he even had a chance to feel embarrassed at the way he was spread wide atop him, Kuro thrust into him, his hands sliding back down onto his hips, pulling down as he bucked upward. Akatsuki's head fell onto Kuro's shoulder, the man's neck only half stifling his loud cry, his mind and body reeling in shock and unadulterated desire. The sensation spearing through him were sending waves of electric flames burning in his very veins, searing away every trace of hesitation left behind. Kuro's breath panted out against the flushed skin of his chest, their bodies pressing and sliding together erotically each time Kuro crushed their hips together. But unlike his position laying on the bed, this game he could play too; he matched his own ardent movements to Kuro's rhythm, their bodies moving in perfect harmony.

Kuro was completely lost, surrounded in Akatsuki to the point he couldn't think straight. A fleeting notion flickered through his mind, telling him he should probably slow down, but it passed quickly, or rather, was forced from his mind. There was nothing slow or cautious about this, not anymore. He'd unconsciously left that sentiment behind long ago, too enthralled in their mind-blowing dance to maintain the slow, methodical movements. Akatsuki felt far too good, and his responses were driving him crazy, spurring him on to move faster, harder. His ears were drinking up each of Akatsuki's helpless moans, allowing them to sink into his very soul and power his thrusts, seeking any means he could to drive his beloved to pleasure and pursue his own in return. He seized Akatsuki's arousal trapped between their stomachs, wrapping his fingers around it powerfully and began to stroke it eagerly. The action earned him another gasping cry from his lover, muffled against his own neck, reverberating into his skin and causing his sensitive bite area to vibrate. He groaned deeply, the unexpected rush shuddering through him. He couldn't hold out like this much longer.

With the added layer of stimulus Kuro was inflicting on him, Akatsuki consciousness seemed to fail him. He was trapped in Kuro's powerful grip in every sense of the word, willingly allowing himself to be swept away, heat erasing any rational thought from his mind and leaving behind only primal desire. Wild and crazed, rocking his hips down to meet each of Kuro's increasingly strong upward advances, he moaned into his neck, a hand sliding up to fist in the soft chocolate hair. He was so close… he could feel the pent up sensation mounting, layer by layer until he had no idea how he was still going. The edge he was teetering on was so delicious he was nearly sobbing in need, unconsciously moaning Kuro's name over and over. Nearly being driven out of his mind, his lips played feverishly along Kuro's sensual collarbone and neck, feeling the man's pounding heartbeat beneath the surface. Without actively deciding to, he bit down ravenously, reveling in the delicious way his aroused fangs broke the skin.

Kuro almost yelled in surprise, his head snapping back and body tensing at the unexpected penetration, nearly coming on the spot. He didn't, but it was a very near miss. Akatsuki's fangs inside him while his own body claimed him utterly stopped his breath, the man's fangs gently sliding in and out of the wound tracks as their bodies moved together. The delicious agony of it had his now extended claws digging into the flesh of the man's lower back, moaning wildly. He smelt Akatsuki's intoxicating blood blossom and mix with his own in the air, and it was everything he could do to not to reciprocate Akatsuki's bite, his neck so close. It was pure and beautiful torture, but one he'd gladly endure for his beloved. He put all of his focused restraint into keeping his bloodlust dormant, allowing his other needs to take front and center in an urgency he'd never known before. "Akatsuki…" he could barely breathe. He was so close… driving toward the edge of the beyond, plunging his himself fervently into Akatsuki over and over in a heated trance, clutching him desperately.

The deliciousness of Kuro's blood flooding Akatsuki's senses, the power pulsing within him mixed and added to the heat and throbbing pleasure, and it was the last straw, the last tiny push his body needed to cascade over the edge, toppling off the cliff into a empty expanse of blindingly hot pleasure. He screamed into Kuro's neck, the sweltering bliss causing his body to convulse, waves of ecstasy spreading all the way out to the tips of his toes. Kuro's release swiftly followed, Akatsuki's deliciously clenching body and half smothered sobbing cries and gasps echoing in his ears, undoing him in the most beautiful way, his taut body exploding in a rush of scorching heat. His own passion fueled noises mixed with Akatsuki's and filled the room, the two rocking together as they rode out the last ripples of their orgasms. They sat like this for a while, heartbeats and breathing swirling together as they gently moved against one another, slowing gradually as they remained entangled in each other, delightfully spent.

Akatsuki took a few small sips of Kuro's delicious blood, but panting softly, more than a little of it fell from his trembling lips. He released his fangs, lavishing the twin bite marks with his tongue, sliding down to catch the escaping droplets. Kuro shivered beneath him. Chest heaving gently and entire body trembling in the aftermath of their passion, Akatsuki pulled back to look at Kuro. His wavy chestnut hair had curled into ringlets around his face from perspiration, and his cheeks were bright with color. But his eyes… he'd stared into these blazing eyes countless times, unintentionally captured by them over and over for their intense beauty, but there was something in them now that had him as intoxicated as the first time they'd met. It really was like he was seeing them for the first time, for he was seeing them in a new way. These were the eyes of the person he loved, more than he could ever imagine loving another person. And these were the eyes of the person who loved him this way in return. He didn't care that it didn't make any sense, that he didn't deserve it, that it'd felt wrong. None of that mattered in the slightest anymore; it felt so right now.

Kuro was equally caught in deep grey amethyst and red eyes, barely able to breathe with their intensity boring into him. Akatsuki had never looked at him quite like this before. Something had changed… like the last of the man's stubborn walls had finally fallen. "Akatsuki… I–" but Akatsuki copied his signature move, capturing his lips mid sentence. The man kissed him hungrily, not in urgency or need like before, but sensually, with what felt like pure and unencumbered love. He was gladly silenced, enjoying the lingering taste of his own blood on Akatsuki's lips, savoring the way their bodies were still flush. He toppled backward onto the bed, pulling Akatsuki along with him, smirking into the kiss as Akatsuki let out a tiny squeak of surprise. So adorable... "I love you," he sent through their connection, but Akatsuki broke the embrace, pushing up slightly and glowering at him playfully.

"You cheater," Akatsuki breathed with a little chuckle. "Couldn't just let me say it first, could you?"

"Say it then," Kuro grinned a little wickedly, as though in challenge.

"Nope, you ruined it," Akatsuki huffed in fake exasperation, and he pushed up further making to clamber off Kuro, who grasped his hips tightly keeping him in place, the motion adding friction to their spent but still delectably sensitive connected bodies. Akatsuki's breath hitched a little as he felt Kuro move inside him, but he didn't allow the sensation to detour him. He had a plan, one that both excited and frightened him, and he couldn't let Kuro distract him from it. "You know, this whole one sided bond thing is getting really old," he continued, putting on his best attempt at his usual annoyed tone, but it took quite a bit of effort. He wasn't even close to annoyed, as far from it as he could possibly get, in fact. Kuro would see right through it. But he kept going, determined to finish out his little game. "I think it's about time we figure out how to put a stop to it."

Kuro looked up at him, his eyebrows furrowing in puzzled dismay, his blissed out high from moments before deflating like a balloon with the air let out of it. 'Put a stop to it'? Surely Akatsuki didn't mean…? He had been rather lax with keeping the wall in place between Akatsuki's mind and his own since the day at his office, fairly certain that it didn't bother Akatsuki anymore when he used their connection to communicate. Had he been wrong? Did Akatsuki still dislike the connection? He hadn't confirmed it either way, he'd simply assumed... "I… I'm so sorry, my love. I won't use it anymore… I–" but he stopped talking abruptly when he saw Akatsuki shaking his head, a small smile on his perfect lips.

"No. That's not what I mean," Akatsuki said, grabbing Kuro's shoulders and rolling to the side, effectively flipping their positions so Kuro was on top of him. He still refused to part from him, their connected bodies rocking together again, making him close his eyes for a moment and suck in his breath. Kuro let out a little throaty moan, but didn't move. Akatsuki lay with his eyes closed for a bit longer, thrills of excited terror coursing through him at what he was about to say. "Kuro… bite me." It wasn't a request, though his voice was pleadingly eager. He opened his searching eyes to gauge Kuro's reaction. He knew exactly what he was asking for, and although part of him was terrified of it, he knew it was what he wanted. He wanted to be connected to Kuro in every way possible, forever. He wanted all of the uncertainty and pain to fall away from them, he was desperate for it. He never wanted to feel separated from this man ever again. "Take from me… Make me yours…"

Kuro stared down at Akatsuki for a long moment, barely sure he'd heard him correctly. Akatsuki wanted to complete the bond… Akatsuki nodded in response to his questioning look, his eyes wide with trepidation but still set, sparkling bright with their decision. Kuro couldn't do anything except stare at him for a long while, feeling the helpless flutters of affection and longing, the intensity of this moment boring into him. 'Make me yours…' The words consumed his entire being, aching in his chest. He dipped slowly down to Akatsuki's right side to lavishly prepare the bite area with his tongue and lips, an action he'd performed before on this beautiful neck, but never with this intent. He wanted Akatsuki to feel as wonderful as possible, so he continued his ministrations until his lover was practically panting in his arms. His heart was positively racing, he wouldn't be surprised if it beat right out of his chest. Akatsuki tasted so good under his tongue… He couldn't wait a moment longer. But the hands that slowly wrapped up and around his arms were trembling. This was it, another vitally important moment he'd long dreamt of, but this one had him a little more frightened than he'd ever like to admit. They were about to dabble in powers neither of them understood, and if the unfinished one sided bond he already had with the ex-human was any indication, these forces were incredibly powerful. "Akatsuki… are you 100% sure? These are strong, permanent forces, and we don't know that it is going to entail, and–"

"Just shut up and do it…" Akatsuki breathed with a little chuckle, breathless with arousal and impatience. Kuro kissed him fully, their tongues dancing wildly together for a few heated moments, before the noble returned his attentions to his throat, where he could feel the noble's throbbing fangs against his skin. He should be absolutely petrified, his dreams of the pureblood ripping savagely at his neck and drinking him dry flickering through his head for a moment. He couldn't help the images, brought to life unconsciously at his request. They tried to ruin this for him, tried turning something tender into darkness, but he forced the visions back. This man was nothing like that monster. This man was his everything… he trusted him implicitly. He couldn't imagine a more perfect moment, both terrified and enthralled that Kuro was about to take another piece of him, a piece he willingly gave. Kuro was right, they had no idea what this would be, but he had the indescribable urge to find out. He'd never dreamed he'd want to be this open and vulnerable with someone, and he never thought it would be something he'd ask for. Mere days ago, he'd been trying to keep Kuro away, not bring him in and intertwine their lives even further. It made no sense at all. It wasn't like him, none of this was. He had steep, impenetrable walls for a reason, he'd learned they were extremely effective at keeping the world out. But Kuro has broken every single one, shattering them into a million pieces that would never fit back together. He didn't need them with Kuro. Just admitting that to himself had been difficult, and he never would have thought even a week ago that they would have ended up here now. But here he was, asking Kuro to complete a binding connection between them, one he frankly had no idea about. He was scared, he couldn't deny that, but it felt right in this moment, he had to trust that.

His grip around Kuro's arm tightened as the brunette's pulsating fangs sank into him, gasping at the sting. He knew it'd hurt, but he didn't mind it all. It felt so good, the sharp teeth sliding within him. Kuro's soft lips closed around the bite, and his expert tongue worked the skin around the punctures, sending thrills through him. The first pull from Kuro's mouth had his toes curling, and he moaned as the fangs slid in to the hilt, Kuro echoing his breathy noise as he drank. The gentle sound of his own blood rushing through his ear mixing with Kuro's hungry little moans was intoxicating, knowing that it was his taste that had Kuro making sounds like that against him. No wonder Kuro had experienced such difficulty controlling his reactions when he'd taken from him, this was absolutely amazing. His heart was so full at this moment, he thought it might burst. Kuro was so gentle with him, he vaguely wondered for the second time that night what he'd had to be afraid of. He felt like his soul was flooding into the noble, as though he was giving more than just his blood. Their heartbeats pounded together in a hypnotic rhythm, two hearts coming together.

Kuro breathed as deeply as he could with all the sensations shuddering through his chest. He'd tasted a multitude of different kinds of blood through the years, human and vampire alike. Some had spoken to him more than others, and he of course had his blood type preferences. But this… nothing had ever taken hold of him quite like this blood. It was so unique, still slightly human and strong vampire mixed, with a flavor that could only be described as purely Akatsuki. It was sweet and clean, and he could taste Akatsuki's intense affection flooding him, and he was completely intoxicated by it. He was particularly susceptible to tasting emotions in blood due to his abilities, and although he did pick up on subtle wisps of anxiety and fear at first, he'd expected them; he had them as well. He knew how much this meant, and how difficult it must be for Akatsuki to allow him this type of interaction. The only other time he'd been bitten had been by the pureblood who turned him. The level of trust that this displayed was overwhelming. He tried to make it as gently as possible, softly caressing the man's silver hair and face, soothing him. Akatsuki's slight tenseness seemed to soften under his tender touch.

He drank slowly, savoring each gulp as it slid around his tongue and down his throat. He'd never tasted anything this exquisite in all of his existence, and he knew why. It was the love that flowed between them that truly made it delicious. But there was another layer coming into play here. He suddenly felt heavy, weighed down by a sort of gravity pulling on him. He realized it was the bond between them solidifying, and the gravitational force he felt was Akatsuki's pull on him strengthening. He was no longer held to this earth by mere scientific forces, but now it was Akatsuki that was his meaning for being here, the thing that grounded him. It had been this way since the moment they'd met, but now it seemed to have cemented, something practically tangible in the air between them. It was like adding the final flourish, the last finishing touch to a painting, that moment of triumph and appreciation and gratitude one got in that moment of finally completing an unfinished masterpiece. He belonged to this man, and this man belonged to him. The power of this status nearly overwhelmed him, and he was driven to a new hunger that had less to do with Akatsuki's delicious blood, and more with how intimate their position still was, Akatsuki pressing against him.

Akatsuki gasped when he felt Kuro roll his hips against his, the meaningful thrust sparking his desire again. He hadn't realized it until now, but Kuro was penetrating him in two ways, and the erotic thought had him blushing deeply. Kuro grinded his hips again, and he moaned as he felt Kuro's length inside him had become very hard again, completely filling him once more. Was he really ready for a round two? Kuro reached a hand down to his thigh, lifting his leg up to allow easier access, and his whole body trembled as Kuro's nails dug into his flesh, the man's fangs rocking in and out of him gently every time he moved. Looks like he wasn't going to get a choice in the matter, and that was just fine by him.

xXxXxXxXx

Author's Note: Ooooooh how I loved writing this! I apologize for the late posting for any of you keeping up with this story, I've been really busy and I always wanted to try to make this part as perfect as I could. I also apologize that it is quite a bit longer than the chapters I usually post, but that is because, as you'll see, there was no real natural stopping point. Please let me know what you think! :)


End file.
